Pirate recalée demande équipage de rechange
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Bon, quand le supernova Eustass Kid vous refuse dans son équipage il faut bien se faire une raison. Sauf que Bubble Picaddilly n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre comme ça. Elle va même aller trouver un autre équipage pour le rencontrer à nouveau. Même si cela signifie qu'elle devra supporter les sarcasmes d'un autre supernova, bien plus...troublant.../!\Réponse aux reviews /!\
1. Chapter 1 : Bubby-la-disparue

_*****Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la taille des passages narratifs qui pourraient en rebuter quelques uns. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Si vous aviez la gentillesse de laisser une 'tite review je vous embrasserais du fond du cœur. Merci ! *****_

_Who Tink Fast : Merci pour ton soutien, je vais tenter de poster régulièrement !  
_

_Anna : Merci à toi aussi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je continuerai à faire attention à mon orthographe ! ;)  
_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, sauf Bubble Picaddilly, Deny et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas du manga. Un des personnages d'Oda, un des équipiers de Law, je l'ai appelé Thom afin de faciliter la compréhension.  
_

_Rating : M parce que je préfère prendre de la marge, yaoi, lemon, vulgarité.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bubby-la-disparue**

Il l'agaçait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait ! Cela allait faire trois mois qu'elle était à bord et elle n'avait jamais pu supporter sa suffisance et ses sarcasmes. Bubble Piccadilly fulminait en déambulant dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Elle ne prenait pas garde aux embranchements qui constituaient un vrai labyrinthe. Si elle se perdait, elle ne verrait plus le sourire moqueur de son capitaine, pensa- t-elle.

Si elle avait rejoint l'équipage des Heart Pirates, c'était par dépit. Elle, elle voulait intégrer celui d'Eustass Kid mais elle avait appris qu'il avait déjà quitté l'île sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait alors demandé si elle pouvait intégrer celui de Trafalgar Law, en sachant que ces deux-là se côtoyaient de temps en temps. Et puis un capitaine dont la tête vaut plusieurs millions de Berry, ça ne se refuse pas quand on est seule ! Elle trouvait que le kid était plus intéressant que ce Chirurgien. Même si elle le respectait un peu, son sens de l'humour lui déplaisait fortement. Récemment, alors qu'elle avait failli passer par-dessus bord en plein Calm Belt, il lui avait poliment indiqué qu'il y avait plus simple pour le quitter. Rien que de repenser à ça, Bubble poussa un cri de mécontentement et cogna du poing sur le mur le plus proche.

Ses cheveux mi- longs rose vif voletèrent autour de son visage. Ses yeux en amande, couleur ambre, luisaient d'irritation. Sa chemise noire était un peu trop grande pour elle car elle appartenait à Sachi, et son jean clair délavé et troué par endroit laissait entrevoir sa peau. Ses bottes à talons, style ranger, résonnaient à son grand désarroi dans les couloirs du sous-marin : impossible de passer inaperçue.

Elle posa un regard autour d'elle et un rictus se figea sur son visage. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce croisement. Un petit écriteau en métal placardé au mur indiquait D-3. Le pont D ? Elle n'avait jamais été ici car c'était le niveau le plus bas et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'y aller. Elle avait du descendre les escaliers sans prêter attention, bien trop occupée à maudire son capitaine. C'était de sa faute ! Mais la colère de Bubble ne fit que redoubler quand elle s'imagina le sourire amusé de son capitaine lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle s'était à nouveau perdue. Car même si elle était ici depuis 3 mois, elle n'avait jamais réussis à se retrouver dans ce dédale, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Elle décida donc de suivre les petites flèches blanches peintes au dessus des pancartes. Au bout d'une minute, elle se retrouva face à face avec une porte de sortie et se rappela qu'ils étaient immergés. Son cri résonna dans tout le pont D.

Au pont B, qu'on pouvait assimiler comme le rez-de-chaussée, le capitaine Trafalgar Law étudiait au calme sur la table de la cuisine, Bepo suppliant Penguin de lui donner à manger. Sachi entra et informa que Bubble était introuvable. Law referma son livre, leva les yeux et afficha le sourire qui aurait fait bondir la jeune femme.

**_ Encore perdue ? Il faudra penser à lui donner un plan du sous-marin…**

**_ Pt' être bien qu'oui.**

**_ Bon, soupira Law. Partons à la recherche de Miss Bubby-la-disparue.**

« Bubby » était le surnom qui avait été attribué à Bubble dès son premier jour, ce qui la hérissait au plus haut point. On l'appelait aussi « Kyandi » à cause de ses cheveux roses bonbon. Pour sa part, Kyandi continuait à déambuler dans les couloirs. Elle se trouvait maintenant au pont C, qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux car c'est là que se trouvaient les cabines.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle si elle se perd tout le temps capt'ain ? interrogea Bepo.**

**_L'attacher pour l'empêcher de disparaître.**

**_...**

**_ Je plaisantais vous autres…**

**_ Pt' être bien qu'non.**

Ils allaient arriver au prochain croisement quand une tâche acidulée passa en trombe sous leurs yeux. Cette tâche se stoppa net et tourna la tête vers eux, comme étonnée de les trouver ici.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, demanda-t-elle, réellement surprise finalement.**

**_ On voulait savoir si tu ne t'étais pas coincée dans la chambre froide, répondit calmement Law.**

**Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Bubble.**

**_U…Une chambre froide ? Pour quoi faire ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des…des gens là-dedans ?**

Law ne réfuta pas ce qui dissuada Bubble de continuer en ce sens.

**_ Ici ce sont les cabines, l'informa Law en s'approchant.**

**_ Faux ! Je connais le couloir des chambres et ce n'est pas celui-là, riposta-t-elle, presque fière.**

Il parut amusé et ennuyé de devoir éclaircir quelque chose qui pouvait paraître évident aux yeux des autres de l'équipage. Il se pencha vers elle, le sourire en coin.

**_ Je voulais dire…la cabine dont tu aurais ouvert la porte au bout du couloir…c'est la mienne…**

**_ Eee…**

Bubble sembla choquée par cette révélation. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention au capitaine car elle se couchait toujours plus tard ; elle restait jouer avec Bepo et Penguin aux cartes. Une légère bouffée de chaleur la prit. Penguin s'écarta et rajouta avec un sourire d'espoir qu'il y avait aussi la sienne si elle avait besoin.

**_ Non merci ! La mienne me convient très bien ! S'opposa Bubble.**

Le reste des chambres était en fait au précédent croisement, celui que Law et les autres avaient emprunté juste avant. Il fallut que Bepo fasse preuve de son appétit pour que le silence soit rompu.

**_ Bubby, je veux des crêpes…implora Bepo**

**_ Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle, heureuse de la diversion qui lui était offerte. Penguin, tu m'aideras ?**

**_ Pas de soucis Bubby !**

**_ Et arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi. Mon nom est Bubble ! BU-BBLE ! S'égosilla-t-elle une énième fois sur ce sujet depuis les trois derniers mois.**

Elle partit devant, suivie par le reste de ses compagnons et au croisement suivant, parut décontenancée.

_** Tu es perdue Miss Bubby ? la questionna Law dont le sourire ne s'était pas dissipé.**

**_ Oh pitié ! La ferme Traffy !**

Law tiqua au surnom que lui avait donné Luffy lors de leur dernière rencontre et que la jeune femme n'hésitait pas à réutiliser de temps en temps en guise de vengeance. De plus Law appréciait peu son certain manque de politesse par moments, ce qu'il n'omit pas de lui rappeler.

**_ Si j'étais toi, je témoignerais un peu plus de respect à ton capitaine ou la chambre froide deviendra ta nouvelle chambre Miss.**

Elle frémit à l'énonciation de sa punition ; elle était rebelle mais pas stupide. Elle céda et finit par les suivre, histoire de ne pas se perdre à nouveau.

Dans la cuisine, Penguin s'affairait à refaire de la pâte à crêpes tandis que Bubble la faisait sauter dans la poêle. Penguin était la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, après Bepo, qui regardait les crêpes s'envoler d'un regard embué. Entre cuisiniers ont se comprenait. Car Bubble avait pour rôle principal depuis son appartenance à l'équipage, de préparer les desserts. Bepo l'avait tout de suite adopté en raison de son plaisir à manger les ¾ des plats qu'elle préparait. Puis vint l'heure du repas. L'odeur des crêpes et du repas de Penguin se propageait dans tout le niveau B.

Le repas se déroula assez calmement, parfois interrompu par les remarques de Sachi et Bepo. Law, se montra comme à son habitude posé et fut même agréable à Bubble. Une fois le plat principal terminé, il se leva, s'excusant du fait qu'il avait des recherches en cours et qu'il devait planifier leur arrivée à la prochaine île prévu dans deux jours. Le dessert fut vite avalé, dont la moitié que Bubble avait du se disputer à Bepo, tous deux gros gourmands. Le repas achevé, chacun retourna à ses occupations et la jeune femme se chargea de ranger la cuisine. Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, elle souleva la serviette qui recouvrait une assiette au coin du plan de travail. Elle la prit et sortit dans les couloirs qui commençaient à se rafraîchir.

Par miracle (ou travail de mémorisation) elle avait réussi à retrouver son chemin dans la semi-obscurité et se retrouva dans le couloir de cet après-midi au pont C. Seul un mince rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte en acier. Elle ne se sentait plus autant en colère et presque d'une humeur charitable. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on ne mange pas de dessert, surtout quand elle y avait contribué. Devant la porte elle hésita puis frappa deux petits coups secs. Une voix l'invita à entrer et elle poussa le battant de fer.

La cabine était plutôt spacieuse, un lit occupait le coin ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, sûrement remplie d'ouvrages de médecine. Une autre armoire, vitrée elle, se trouvait derrière la porte. De nombreux flacons et d'autres objets divers y étaient rangés. A gauche de la porte, un bureau surchargé de papiers, livres et cartes était éclairé par une lampe en métal. A ce bureau était assis le capitaine, observant, surpris, Bubble et son assiette de crêpes. Elle lui paraissait aussi à l'aise ici qu'une brebis au bord de la forêt. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une moue qu'elle voulait assurée sur son visage.

**_Qu'y a-t-il Bubby, demanda Law d'une voix sans moquerie.**

Avant qu'il ne se soit tourné vers elle, elle avait aperçu son visage contrarié et elle décida donc de rester polie.

**_Il restait des crêpes. Comme j'ai horreur qu'il reste du dessert, je me disais que…**

Pour une fois elle avait été aimable et cela paya car un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage de son capitaine.

**_ Tu veux te faire pardonner quelque chose ? Le souci que tu nous cause à chacune de tes escapades dans le sous-marin peut-être, proposa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise en bois.**

**_ Je ne cause pas de soucis moi ! protesta Bubble, vêxée qu'il la considère comme un poids.**

Il saisit l'assiette, ses yeux toujours rivés dans le regard perplexe de la jeune femme. Ses doigts étaient glacés comparés à la chaleur du plat.

**_ Oh si tu en cause du souci…soupira-t-il.**

Bubble était surprise de ce changement de comportement. Mais cela ne n'ébranlait en rien ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

**_ Et bien puisque je te cause du souci je m'en vais !**

Elle lui laissa l'assiette dans les mains et retourna dans le couloir. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle put entendre :

**_ Ne te perds pas s'il-te-plaît, je n'irais pas te chercher cette nuit.**

**_Grrr…**

Elle déambula cinq minutes dans les couloirs sombres avant de trouver sa chambre. Elle retira ses vêtements et les posa sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas encore la combinaison de l'équipage, Law disant qu'il faudrait attendre l'arrivée sur la prochaine île avant de pouvoir en faire un nouveau. Sa cabine était plus petite que celle des autres mais son lit et sa table de nuit lui convenaient amplement. A travers son hublot, elle pouvait perdre son regard d'ambre dans les profondeurs céruléennes de l'océan. Cela lui permettait d'oublier sa légère déception. Bubble se rappela du jour où elle avait failli intégrer l'équipage d'Eustass Kid...

* * *

*****Fin du premier chapitre ! Merci de votre lecture et peut-être rendez-vous au suivant si vous le désirez ?*****


	2. Chapter 2 : You're talking to me ?

_*****Coucou ! Et voilà le second chapitre de cette fic ! Bonne lecture ! Et pis une 'tite reviw si vous avez envie ?*****_

_Merci aux premiers reviewers dont le nom a été cité au chapitre 1 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : You're talking to me ?**

Elle venait d'arriver sur une île d'East Blue, sans personne pour la guider. Elle avait donc déambulé dans les rues bondées de touristes. Son couteau de cuisine était caché sous le tissu de sa jupe, contre sa cuisse, attachée de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'en saisir à tout instant. On racontait que deux supernovas seraient aussi sur cette île. Elle ignorait qui était le premier et s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui comptait était que le Captain Kid se trouvait sur cette même île et qu'elle voulait le rencontrer. Son caractère lui convenait parfaitement et elle ne voulait qu'appuyer ses envies destructrices.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un des nombreux bars du quartier, un homme lui ordonna de quitter sa place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Elle lui avait demandé d'un ton indifférent pour quelle raison elle devrait le faire. L'homme avait dégainé son pistolet, pointé sur elle en lui réitérant sa demande sous prétexte qu'une balle dans la tête lui irait tout aussi bien que ses cheveux roses. Sans arrêter de siroter sa grenadine, elle avait lentement bougé sa main vers sa cuisse. L'homme crût que c'était pour se lever et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, la lame d'un couteau avait traversé la pièce, se fichant dans le mur après lui avoir entaillé la joue. Elle lui avait répondu, la paille dans la bouche que si il n'avait pas été tué c'était parce qu'elle avait horreur de gâcher le goût de sa limonade avec du sang.

Terrifié devant l'aura qui émanait de la jeune femme il avait décampé en promettant qu'il se vengerait la prochaine fois. Bubble, elle, s'était levée, son verre à la main, lassé, et était allée arracher son arme, fichée dans les lattes de bois. Une voix s'était élevée, aussi ennuyée qu'elle, la félicitant pour son adresse. Quand elle avait tourné la tête, elle avait aperçu un homme assis sur une table, près d'elle. Bubble ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde à le reconnaître. Il portait une longue veste de fourrure rouge, tout comme ses cheveux hérissés en mèches rebelles. Ses yeux attentifs détaillaient la jeune femme et ses lèvres grenat s'étirèrent en un sourire. C'était le supernova Eustass Kid, celui dont elle voulait tant intégrer son équipage. Elle se tourna vers lui et tout en rangeant son arme, lui adressa la parole, tendue et nerveuse.

**_ Tu es le Captain Kid.**

**_Je vois que tu es bien renseignée. Et assez prompte à dégainer si besoin est, apparemment.**

**_J'ai horreur qu'on vienne gâcher mes moments de détente.**

Il rit et un frisson parcouru l'échine de Bubble. On sentait le danger dans son rire et elle aimait ça.

**_ Je dois dire que cette larve de pirate m'agaçait sérieusement, continua-t-il. Je m'en serais débarrassé moi-même si tu ne t'en étais pas chargée avant. Merci.**

Bubble n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un supernova puisse la remercier ainsi. Sa propre prime était déjà de 50 000 000 de Berry et pourtant elle se sentait terriblement fragile devant ce capitaine.

**_Si cela a pu vous contenter j'en suis flattée.**

**_Tu as une prime non ?**

**_O…oui…**

**_Tu ressembles beaucoup à cette fille dont la tête est mise à prix 45 000 000 Berry… Bubble Piccadilly non ?**

Le fait qu'il puisse la connaître la conforta dans son projet d'intégration de son équipage, bien qu'il se trompe sur la valeur exacte de sa prime.

**_50 000 000 Berry. J'ai eu une augmentation inattendue. Mais ils sont lent à l'édition.**

**_Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour avoir ce bonus ?**

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme en repensant au sort de ses victimes.

**_ Une troupe de Marines allait emmener un homme. J'étais de forte mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, donc je les ai tués.**

Eustass rit devant cette femme qui assassinait sur un coup de sang.

**_ Et que s'est-il donc passé ensuite avec cet homme ?**

**_Je l'ai tué aussi, lâcha Bubble.**

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine se stoppa et la regarda déconcerté.

**_ Je l'ai suivis et je l'ai aperçu tuer un blessé qui demandait de l'aide. Alors je suis sortie de ma planque et je l'ai tué, répéta-t-elle, sans même paraître amusée.**

Le supernova se demandait si elle était sérieuse ou si elle voulait juste l'impressionner. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à cette question, elle s'avança d'un pas et lui demanda d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse.

**_ Je souhaiterais intégrer votre équipage. Je suis prête à exécuter tous ce qui pourrait m'être demandé.**

Il la détaille plus attentivement. Une carrure assez banale mais des muscles qui se discernaient aisément sous sa peau claire. Des réflexes déjà démontrés et une certaine cruauté dans le regard. Son apparence charnelle lui plaisait mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'envergure et la stabilité nécessaire pour être sous ses ordres. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec elle si c'était pour la tuer plus tard, cela l'aurais gêné de se débarrasser d'une personne aussi…attachante. Il se leva et toisa la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

**_ Tu n'es pas très convaincante. Je suis sûr que tu peux valoir beaucoup plus. J'ai horreur des faibles tu dois le savoir si tu veux intégrer mon équipage, non ? Reviens quand tu auras pris un peu plus de…valeur…Disons dans 15 000 000 Berry !**

Et il sortit en riant. Bubble avait cru recevoir une gifle. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé l'éventualité d'un refus aussi clair. Il lui demandait juste d'obtenir une prime plus élevé mais après ça, elle avait l'impression que tout les efforts qu'elle avait fournit s'étaient portés inutiles. Elle resta plantée, les bras raides contre ses flancs et les poings serrés sur la garde de son couteau. Puis elle sortit, la mâchoire contractée et tous les sens en éveil. Pas assez de valeur ? Elle allait tout faire pour lui prouver le contraire. Quitte à trouver un autre équipage.

Pendant deux heures elle guetta le moindre signe de cohue, de cris, tout ce qui aurait pu lui indiquer une future bagarre à laquelle elle aurait pu participer, mais rien. Après avoir longé les quais, Bubble avait jugé bon de retourner dans les rues, là où il y avait plus de chance qu'elle y rencontre soit du grabuge, soit un équipage. Depuis qu'elle avait choisit de prendre la mer, elle s'en était toujours sortie seule, mais elle savait que cette fois-ci, si elle désirait rentrer sur Grand Line, il lui fallait de toute évidence trouver des compagnons.

De nouveau mêlée à la population, elle laissait son regard divaguer sur les nombreuses échoppes qui bordaient la rue. Elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçue parmi tous ces gens vêtus de teintes vives si la sienne n'avait pas été d'un contraste saisissant. De sa veste à col remonté blanche qui lui laissait l'abdomen nu, un cercle rouge sombre en marquant le dos, à ses bottes noires qui remontaient en dessous du genou en passant par sa jupe noire elle aussi, elle était presque trop voyante. Les autres tenues qu'elle croisait étaient un mélange absolu entre les couleurs les plus invraisemblables : vert anis et orange vif, bleu roi et lilas, rouge vif et marron sombre. Elle qui ne portait que des couleurs «discrètes» attirait l'attention ainsi les regards de ceux qu'elle croisait.

Au bout de la journée, elle n'avait rien pu faire de nouveau si ce n'est demander à de nombreuses personnes s'il n y avait aucun capitaine cherchant à recruter des pirates dans leur équipage. Après deux jours de stagnation, une vieille commerçante aux cheveux recouverts de perles multicolores lui indiqua qu'elle avait entendu parler de trois nouveaux équipages de pirates en ville mais qui ne recrutaient personne, tout du moins selon ses sources. Bubble l'avait remerciée et avait décidé de retourner au bar dans lequel elle avait été le premier jour. C'était le plus réputé pour sa concentration en pirates de toute la ville.

Elle poussa les battants et se posa sur une banquette, non loin du comptoir. Elle pouvait ainsi observer toute la salle sans que les autres clients ne puissent lui prêter attention. Elle buvait son verre de grenadine sans plus vraiment penser assister à quelque chose d'intéressant. Drôle de boisson pour une pirate, mais elle aimait tous ce qui était sucré et les boissons n'en réchappait pas. A un moment, un petit groupe de personnes se leva et le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par un éclat doré.

Elle détailla les personnes qui se dirigeaient vers le comptoir. L'éclat qui l'avait interpelé était en réalité deux petits anneaux accrochés à l'oreille de l'homme qui semblait mener le groupe. Des cheveux courts aile-de-corbeau cachés sous un chapeau blanc tacheté, un sweat jaune et noir affichant un Jolly Roger inquiétant, un jean clair piqueté de taches par endroits, bref, quelqu'un attirant l'attention. Mais ce qui avait surprit Bubble, c'était ceux qui l'accompagnaient : un ours polaire en combinaison orange ainsi que deux hommes vêtus du même genre de vêtement mais blancs. Le même Jolly Roger que l'homme au chapeau était dessiné dans leur dos et sur leur torse à gauche.

Bubble avait aisément comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un équipage de pirate, et elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà aperçu le visage de l'homme de tête. Celui-ci s'adressa au barman, et son regard s'attarda sur le WANTED derrière le bar. Bubble pria pour que ne l'ai pas vu dans le coin. Finalement, ils quittèrent le bar. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle décida de les suivre pour voir s'ils ne pourraient pas lui donner des indications quand aux lieus fréquentés par le reste des équipages en dehors des bars. Elle resta derrière eux un moment et s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un stand quand ils furent provoqués par une bande de bandits.

**_ Alors ? On se ballade Trafalgar Law ?**

Trafalgar Law ! C'est donc lui le pirate aux 200.00.00 de Berry ? Elle se rappela alors du visage sur l'avis de recherche qu'elle avait aperçu un jour en ville. Il était donc cet autre supernova qui traînait sur l'île hormis Eustass. Bubble redoubla d'attention quand à l'homme qui venait de lever la paume de sa main vers les bandits.

**_ Ne fais pas joujou avec cette épée, tu risquerais de te faire mal, prévint-il l'homme face à lui. J'ai beau être médecin je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te désinfecter tes plaies.**

**_ Si j'étais toi, c'est pour moi que je m'inquièterais, répliqua le malfrat, tout sourire.**

Trafalgar Law leva un sourcil, amusé et souffla :

**_ Ah oui ? Vraiment ?**

La bande de sales brutes se jeta sur le petit groupe attaquant sans vergogne chacun des coéquipiers de Trafalgar. Lui était resté immobile. Bubble cru entendre quelque chose venant de sa bouche.

**_ Room**

A la surprise générale, une sphère bleue s'étendit autour de lui, englobant uniquement les bandits et lui car ses compagnons s'étaient écartés vivement de la cloche.

**_ Très joli, commenta narquois le chef de leur bande. Mais je ne vais pas rester à attendre que tu me découpes.**

**_ Dommage que tu ne puisses plus bouger. Shambles !**

Sans attendre, il avait détaché son buste et avait remplacé celui-ci par la tête d'un de ses compagnons. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les morceaux de corps volaient dans tous les sens, comme dans un mixer géant dont la lame serait le chemin tracé par les mains de Trafalgar Law. Bubble avait largement entendu parler de ces compétences mais n'avait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi…expéditif. Mais un des bandits avait réussit à s'extraire de l'aire avant qu'il ne lance sa dernière attaque.

Il avait disparu dans entre les échoppes et apparemment seule Bubble l'avait aperçu car les autres étaient bien trop occupés à surveiller leur capitaine. Bubble suivit le bandit des yeux, qui contourna la scène et se plaça derrière les l'ours et les deux hommes. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu eux non plus. C'est alors que cette crapule couru l'arme au poing vers l'ours blanc, dans l'intention évidente de le transpercer d'un seul coup. Bubble se précipita alors hors de sa cachette.

* * *

_*****Bon au travail ! Je m'en vais taper la suite pour les petits curieux !*****_


	3. Chapter 3 : Euuhmerci

_*****Enfin la voilà ! Pas grand chose pour tous les compliments auxquels j'ai eu droit ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *****_

_Yuurii-chan : J'ai une tendance à couper au bon moment...je suis peut-être sadique oui ! Bubble te fera triper encore j'espère ! _

_Who Think Fast : Attachante ? Mmmh pas tout le temps je dirais ! Mais tu auras tu Bepo à la pelle au fur et à mesure je pense. Et puis la faire tourner en bourrique, pas tout le temps, elle est parfois sociable...si si je te jures !  
_

_Vak : La classe ? Il est le mal incarné mais un sourire d'ange...oui ça me paraît juste ! Merci de tes encouragements !_

_Stoneskin : __Merci merci ! Mais ne meurt pas tout de suite s'il te plaît !_  


___Waca : Que dire devant ton message ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piaffer de joie tard dans la nuit en lisant ton message...Je tente de rester dans la veine de maître Oda.  
_

* * *

Avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, elle se précipita sur lui, décocha sa lame et l'enfonça en plein dans son abdomen, lui arrachant un gargouillement de sang. Il tomba à terre, sans plus bouger. Bepo et les gars se retournèrent vers cette étrangère qui venait de sauver la vie de l'ours.

**_ Salut, lâcha-t-elle simplement.**

**_ Salut, répondit l'ours. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Bubble se releva et indiqua le corps du bout de sa lame avant de la rengainer.

**_ Je suppose que tu n'as rien contre le fait de rester en vie…**

Il lui sourit et la remercia.

**_ Merci beaucoup ! Eh capitaine !**

Son capitaine Trafalgar Law venait de terminer de s'amuser avec les bandits et les laissa repartir de manière très…désordonnée. Il rejoignit le groupe.

**_ Oui, qu'y a-t-il Bepo ?**

**_ Cette fille vient de tuer un homme. Je crois qu'il allait me tuer. Désolé.**

Bubble resta interdite devant sa nonchalance. Savoir qu'il aurait fini en chamallow sur une brochette ne semblait pas le terrifier plus que ça. Trafalgar parut étonné mais cela fut remplacé par une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard.

**_ Tu as sauvé un de mes compagnons, je te remercie à mon tour Miss.**

La politesse qu'il employait dérouta Bubble. Que cela vienne du premier passant ou d'un supernova de plusieurs millions de Berry, se faire réduire à son sexe l'agaçait fortement.

**_ Je n'ai fait qu'éliminer un de ces lâches qui attaquent par derrière.**

**_ Comment ce fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas vu venir Bepo ?...Non…en fait je vous le demande à tous les trois.**

Les deux hommes, l'un portant une casquette verte et l'autre une à pompon, paraissaient mal à l'aise.

**_ Bein…commença le premier.**

**_ En fait on vous regardait faire…continua le second.**

**_ Et on a pas vu qu'il y en avait un qui s'était détaché du groupe…**

Malgré la petite blague, le capitaine affichait une mine désappointée.

**_ Vous avez eu de la chance que la demoiselle soit passée sinon je serais en train de vous recoudre à l'heure qu'il est et je vous jure que je n'aurais pas utilisé de morphine !**

Le ton qu'il employait était dur mais on devinait qu'il était plus soulagé qu'en colère contre ses camarades.

**_ Désolé captain…**

**_ Et je vous ai déjà répété 100 fois de ne pas m'appeler comme cet arriéré d'Eustass Kid ! C'est pas dur merde…**

Bubble, qui n'avait plus rien à faire là était repartie, mais au nom de l'autre supernova, se retourna. Si elle pouvait avoir la moindre piste pour le retrouver elle était preneuse…car elle savait qu'il avait déjà quitté l'île. Au moment où elle allait leur demander des informations, Trafalgar la pris de court.

**_ Au fait, tu étais bien au bar tout à l'heure ?**

**_ …Oui. Pourquoi ?**

Qu'il ait pu la voir sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué l'irritait.

**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'un pirate dans cette ville cherchait un équipage, ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ?**

Elle serra les dents d'avoir été démasquée aussi rapidement.

**_ Si. Ça t'intéresse ?**

**_ Disons que tu viens de sauver la vie de Bepo, j'ai une dette envers toi et je n'aime pas en avoir. Et puis si tu nous suivais depuis le bar c'est que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire et donc que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'équipage. Je me trompe ?**

Son raisonnement cloua le bec de Bubble. Elle pensait s'être faite discrète, raté. Maintenant, elle décida de mettre cartes sur table.

**_ C'est exact. Je désire intégrer l'équipage du supernova Eustass Kid, mais pour cela je dois obtenir une prime plus élevée. J'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer que je vaux plus que ce qu'il croit. Et pour ça je dois trouver un autre équipage pour rentrer sur Grand Line.**

Le capitaine avait serré les dents au nom de l'autre pirate mais la volonté que cette femme avait de vouloir lui donner tord lui plaisait.

**_ Tu es vraiment prête à tout pour rejoindre ce type à ce que je vois. Mais ce n'est pas en tuant quelques hommes de temps en temps que le gouvernement s'intéressera à ton cas. Du moins plus maintenant. Si je comprends bien, tu as déjà une prime assez conséquente mais elle ne signifie rien si tu ne passe pas au dessus des 80 000 000 de Berry.**

C'était à peu près la somme que souhaitait Eustass, remarqua Bubble. A 5 000 000 près.

**_ Et vous pensez pouvoir me faire passer ce cap ? supposa-t-elle, quelque peu amusée par le tempérament de l'homme.**

**_ Tu y arriveras très bien toute seule, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire narquois.**

**_ Je me disais bien aussi, maugréa Bubble, aussi bien à voix haute que dans sa tête.**

Pensant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à en tirer, elle repartit en boudant.

**_ Eh attend !**

Bubble s'arrêta et reporta son attention vers le groupe. Trafalgar Law souriait encore.

**_ J'ai dis que tu y arriverais toute seule, mais tu n'as rien contre un coup de main ?**

Elle le contempla avec des yeux ronds cet homme qui prenait apparemment du plaisir à voir sa tête. Puis, prenant compte de son attitude, elle se ressaisit et retourna près du groupe.

**_ C'est à dire ?**

L'homme s'avança.

**_ Cela signifie que je te propose d'intégrer mon équipage…si tu en cherches toujours un…**

**_ Bien que l'idée de me farcir des pirates de bas étages à chaque coin de rue me paraisse amusante, je préfère ta proposition.**

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit furtivement. Elle lui serra la main, furtivement. Elle était douce et plutôt fine pour quelqu'un qui n'avait apparemment aucun scrupule. Il devait être dans un domaine particulièrement habile, devina-t-elle.

**_ Bienvenue dans l'équipage des Heart Pirates Miss !**

**_ Merci…capitaine.**

Elle lui rendit son sourire tandis que les trois compagnons riaient de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle camarade.

De retour dans sa cabine, un soupir souleva la poitrine de la jeune femme et elle s'endormit dans le sous-marin jaune qui l'avait accueillie il y a trois mois.

* * *

_*****Pfuit ! A pu de texte ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais ! Je ne serais pas là dans les 3 jours qui viennent donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'avez pas de nouveaux chapitres ! Je pense à vous.*****_


	4. Chapter 4 rattrapage : Grosses bébêtes

_*****Je me suis rendue compte après de nombreux chapitres qu'il manquait une partie du texte ! O_o Imaginez ma panique ! Du coup je le poste là où il aurait dû se trouver. Je m'excuse profondément pour tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui n'ont rien compris mais continué quand même !*****_

* * *

**Chapitre (de rattrapage) 4: ****Grosses bébêtes**

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par de grands coups contre le sous-marin. Bubble s'habilla en hâte et se précipita dans les couloirs, en direction du pont supérieur. Heureusement qu'elle avait croisé Bepo car sinon elle serait encore en train de chercher le chemin. Il devait dormir lui aussi car il avait les poils en bataille et le regard voilé. A l'extérieur, tous étaient sur leur garde devant les créatures qui se hissaient sur le pont. On aurait dit d'énormes chiens, le pelage bleu nuit et les pupilles rouges, sauf que leurs pattes étaient d'énormes griffes qui accrochaient les rebords du pont. Leur têtes étaient pourvues d'une bosse et leur dos portaient une longue nageoire qui s'étiraient jusqu'à leur queue, une queue de poisson. D'autres coups pareils à ceux qui l'avaient réveillé résonnaient contre la coque.

**_ C'est quoi ça ?! s'écria Bubble devant la taille des monstres. Et qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à leur demander je suis sûr qu'ils te le diront avec un joli sourire, répliqua Law. A TON AVIS ! Tu crois qu'ils viennent prendre le thé ?!**

**_ Possible s'ils nous considèrent comme des spéculoos, contra Bubble nullement impressionné par l'ironie de son capitaine.**

Pendant la jouxte verbal de ces deux là, Bepo Sachi et Penguin avaient déjà envoyé valser quelques bébêtes à coups de pompe dans le train, enfin dans la queue….bref ! Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son capitaine et Bubble s'écarta très vite, tout comme ses compagnons.

**_ Room, chuchota Law.**

La bulle bleue s'étira sur le pont et Law dégaina son nodachi. En quelques coups, la totalité des monstres marins étaient partis dans un tourbillon. Bubble, elle, les empalait à l'aide de son couteau. Il faisait la taille d'un avant bras mais elle le maniait aussi aisément qu'un cure dent : c'était la première arme qu'elle avait eue et en s'en était jamais séparée. Bepo repoussait les autres chiens-poissons avec puissance, à grand renforts de cris aigus qui avaient toujours amusé son amie. Sachi et Penguin combattaient de raccord, exécutant des enchaînements dévastateurs. Et Law les transformais en apéricubes.

Chaque occasion de combattre donnait l'espoir à Bubble de se rapprocher de leur niveau. La raison pour laquelle elle avait été admise dans l'équipage était qu'elle avait sauvé Bepo, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait usé de l'effet de surprise, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu autant de chance. Pourtant, elle restait tout de même une solide adversaire et faisait de son mieux pour se montrer à la hauteur. Non pas pour satisfaire ses compagnons mais parce que c'était un élément essentiel à son but.

Quasiment tous les monstres marins avaient étés abattus et il n'en restait plus qu'un que Bubble avait pris pour cible. Elle leva son bras et enfonça sa lame dans le corps du chien. Sauf qu'au lieu de simplement couper, le couteau traversa et trancha tout le flanc du chien qui se sépara en deux, avant de choir sur le pont dans un bruit sourd. Elle regarda les dégâts, hébétée : elle n'avait pas cette puissance au début du combat, elle n'avait pas pu progresser autant en quelques coups ! Elle se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage et comprit. Son capitaine était debout, le nodachi pointé vers le, enfin les corps du chien-poisson. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres eut le don d'agacer Bubble, surtout qu'il venait d'achever SON ennemi.

**_ Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Je m'en serais très bien sortie toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes sur ton cheval blanc au galop ! Merde !**

**_ Tu ferais mieux de me remercier et de baisser d'un ton Miss ! Je viens de te sauver la vie.**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il rengaina sa lame dans le fourreau et retourna à l'intérieur du sous-marin sans même attendre de réponse. Sachi et Bepo le suivirent. Penguin vint la voir.

**_ Regarde ta lame, lui indiqua-t-il.**

Et elle saisit pourquoi. A force d'avoir été maltraitée dans les combats, la lame s'était séparée du pommeau et était restée fichée dans le corps du chien. Si Law n'était pas intervenu, elle se serait retrouvée sans défense face aux crocs aiguisés de la bête. Elle regretta aussitôt son attitude, et se sentit honteuse d'avoir réagit comme une enfant. Penguin perçu sa gêne et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**_ Tu sais, le capitaine ne se moque pas toujours de toi, la rassura-t-il. Il est embêté que tu sois aussi fermée aux autres.**

**_ Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas être son amie. Mon objectif n'est pas ici. Et puis il m'agace à tout le temps sourire. Si tu savais à quel point il m'énerve. Dès que je serais devenue assez forte, je partirai.**

Penguin sembla blessé par ses paroles et Bubble s'en aperçu.

**_ Oh ! Je…je suis désolée…Penguin….toi ce n'est pas pareil !**

**_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il, et un gentil sourire naquit sur son visage, dissimulé par sa casquette.**

Le cœur de Bubble cogna plus fort devant la gentillesse enfantine qui animait le jeune homme.

**_ Toi tu es toujours prêt à cuisiner et à me supporter. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs ! Tu es moins pénible que Sachi, tu réponds normalement sans ajouter « Pt'ètre bein qu'oui » « Pt'ètre bein qu'non » à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question !**

Penguin éclata de rire devant l'imitation de son camarade. Cela faisait bizarre à Bubble d'être aussi ouverte. Elle avait été rarement aussi honnête, hormis quand elle avait balancé à Law qui l'avait raillé sur son attitude aussi masculine, qu'il était bien trop arrogant pour attirer une femme. Sur le coup, il était resté comme deux ronds de flan et l'avait ensuite menacée de la disséquer sur le champ si elle ne manifestait pas un peu plus de considération pour lui.

Elle l'avait regardé un instant lui et son regard assassin, et lui avait tiré la langue avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs en riant. Penguin lui avait raconté ensuite qu'il avait fallu que Bepo le retienne pour n pas qu'il se jette à ses trousses dans l'idée lui retirer ses organes. Depuis, elle évitait au mieux d el provoquer trop dangereusement. Penguin la regardait toujours, un sourire plus grand aux lèvres. Bubble souleva son bonnet et secoua les mèches de son ami.

**_ Te fais pas d'idées Penny ! Je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de toi !**

**_ Bwaa ! Arrête ! Riait-il en essayant d'échapper à sa prise. Et puis je sais bien que tu l'aimes !**

Elle stoppa son geste et lui pinça la joue.

**_ J'aime QUI ?!**

**_ Ba cet autre supernova là, Eustass Kid, grogna Penguin, peu enclin à prononcer ce nom.**

**_ Mais ça va pas la tête ! Piailla Bubble.**

**_ Ba guoi ? Chè bjien bour ja gue du veux rendrer dans zon éguibage non ?, tenta d'articuler le jeune homme, la joue déformée par Bubble qui tirait en core plus.**

**_ Mais que dalle ! C'est juste parce que j'aurai moins de mal à supporter ce capitaine que le nôtre ! Tu pensais quoi nigaud ?!**

**_ Ah bon…Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas Law alors…**

Ils rigolèrent un bon coup, puis Bubble ramassa les restes de son couteau brisé et suivit Penguin à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Il la regarda et lui dit droit dans les yeux, autant que son bonnet le lui permettait.

**_ Si tu devais partir tu lui manquerais. Il t'aime bien tu sais…**

Bubble ne chercha pas à répondre, trop peu crédule.**  
**

* * *

_*****Encore désolééééééééééééééééééééééé éééée*****_


	5. Chapter 4

_*****De retour parmi vous ! La suite sur le point d'être achevée sur papier est prête à être tapée. Je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre mon train de départ et tout devrait bien se passer ! Je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongée et vous souhaite un plaisir renouvelé à la lecture qui suit.*******  
**_

_Waca : Encore ? Je te remercie de tes compliments ! Un bijou ? Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire... je tenterais de rendre Bubble un peu moins...sanglante, sans pour autant la laisser se balader en robe à fleurs genre Heidi !**  
**_

_Stone Heart : Je crois avoir déjà parlé de ta review mais bon, on n'est jamais trop prudente ! Smack Smack pour ta review !**  
**_

_Anna1819 : Je t'ai dépassée la dernière fois sans même prendre la peine de te répondre (HONTE A MOI !) Je te donnerai une suite ne t'en fais pas, je veille le plus possible sur mes lecteurs chéris ! **  
**_

* * *

A table pour le repas du soir, Bubble n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé et aux aveux de Penguin. Peut-être avait-il dit ça pour la dissuader de partir ? Elle regarda Law. Il discutait peu, sauf avec Bepo qui restait son confident. Elle repensait aussi aux trois mois qui s'étaient écoulés : les perditions dans les couloirs, les sarcasmes de Law auxquels elle avait répondu sans cesse, les combats engagés et gagnés en toutes occasions, les repas mouvementés, les couloirs sombres, les mains glacées de Law.

Elle se dit qu'une fois partie, cela ne lui manquerait sûrement pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était de l'action, des combats sans règles et un capitaine qui ne s'embarrasse pas d'état d'âmes, un capitaine aussi cruel qu'elle. Elle en avait assez d'être la cible des moqueries de ce Chirurgien. Son sourire d'hier l'avait prise au dépourvu. Et s'il en avait été autrement ? Serait-elle restée ? Tout cela étant dit, elle en savait toujours pas quand elle pourrait quitter les Heart Pirates pour Eustass Kid.

Bubble termina son repas et alla se coucher avant les autres, trop tracassée pour continuer la discussion. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les garçons. Une fois dans sa cabine, elle enfila son T-shirt prônant son message et s'assit sur son lit. Au bout de ses pieds, le fourreau ainsi que le manche de son couteau gisaient entre la lame. Elle n'avait plus de quoi se défendre maintenant et cela la poussait sur la défensive. Et puis il faut dire qu'elle l'aimait bien son arme, elle avait beaucoup avancé grâce à elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**_ C'est moi, Bepo, dit la voix de l'ours.**

**_ Entre, l'invita Bubble.**

L'ours poussa la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, un morceau de gâteau dans une assiette.

**_ Tiens, articula-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette. Pour quoi tu es partie si tôt ?**

Il ne remarqua pas le texte de son T-shirt ce qui fut très bien.

**_ Je n'avais plus très faim, mentit-elle. Mais c'est gentil de venir me voir.**

Elle prit une part du gâteau et l'attaqua sans conviction.

**_ A vrai dire, la reprit Bepo, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu venir, c'est le capitaine.**

Bubble avala son morceau de gâteau de travers. Un bourdonnement, synonyme d'agacement chez elle, lui prit la tête.

**_ Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas assez grand pour venir tout seul ?**

L'ours blanc secoua la tête en signe de refus.

**_ Il m'avait prévenu que tu dirais ça et il sait que tu ne l'apprécies pas, alors il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne te le dire.**

**_ Que tu viennes me dire quoi, demanda-t-elle, plus gentiment, en reprenant une bouchée.**

**_ Il voulait te dire qu'il s'excusait.**

Cette fois-ci, Bubble s'étouffa vraiment et il fallu la patte de Bepo dans son dos pour qu'elle reprenne un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration apaisée.

**_...kof…s'excuser ?...kof…kof…bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais pourquoi s'excuserait-il ?...kof…**

Bepo haussa ses larges épaules.

**_ Je ne sais pas. Désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave…Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander pardon.**

Les yeux sur le restant de dessert, Bubble se dit que demain elle irait parler à son idiot de capitaine. Qu'est ce qu'il était agaçant… Bepo se leva. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui demanda un câlin, comme un enfant que l'on berce. Ce qu'il y avait bien avec Bepo, c'était qu'il ne cherchait pas de signification à tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Lui seul connaissait cette facette de Bubble. La nuit fut courte mais Bubble dormit bien.

Quand elle se réveilla, seuls Sachi et Law étaient levés. Pas de sourires ni de remarques de la part de ce dernier, ce qui ne gêna pas Bubble. Les autres arrivèrent et Law engagea naturellement la conversation mais ignorait clairement Bubble. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'est pas que cela la gênait plus que ça mais aucune raillerie de sa part était inhabituel. Elle tenta alors de se montrer plus ouverte que d'habitude mais au mieux, elle n'obtint qu'un pic.

**_ Bah alors ? On a mal dormi ? Avait-elle tenté, gentiment.**

Il l'avait regardé, sans aucune expression et avait répliqué :

**_ La faute à qui à ton avis ?**

Exactement ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre alors il y a peu.

Deux heures plus tard, Sachi annonça que la prochaine île était en vue. Sur le pont, le capitaine leur expliqua que la Marine y était moins présente que lors de leur dernière escale. Chacun se rappela qu'il leur avait fallu éviter les lieux publics plus souvent que d'habitude cette fois-ci ne s'annonçait pas comme une partie de cache-cache. Ils débarquèrent et décidèrent d'aller acheter de quoi manger cette semaine, le temps qu'il fallait au log pose pour se recharger. Law n'affichait aucun changement envers Bubble ce qui commençait à la travailler sérieusement. Elle savait que ce brusque revirement était du à ses « excuses », mais sans comprendre de quelle manière. Vexé ? Regrets d'avoir osé ? De plus, elle ignorait de quoi il s'excusait. Aucun moment ne semblait lui convenir pour parler au capitaine.

Partie de son côté, elle ruminait tout cela sans trouver de réponses. La ville était en fait deux grandes places, reliées par une large avenue, bondée par les gens venus des deux parties. Bubble avait peu l'occasion d'être aussi concernée, la plupart de ses émotions se séparant entre colère, agacement, lassitude et parfois euphorie d'avoir tué. Car elle devait bien s'avouer que cela lui plaisait. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de trouver un bar remplit de pirates et d'ivrognes à qui elle pourrait se mesurer, puis se rappela son arme disloquée. Quelques emplettes 'imposaient donc.

Sachi et Penguin divaguaient sur les demoiselles qu'ils croisaient, heureux de voir quelqu'un d'autre Bubble.

**_ Elle est vraiment insolent et agressive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le capitaine la laisse faire, maugréait Sachi.**

**_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Penguin, plus mitigé. Mais elle n'est pas si méchante au fond, tu sais…**

**_ Pt'être bein qu'oui, conclut Sachi, perplexe.**

Bepo était aux côtés de Law, dans un des quartiers huppés de la ville.

**_ Cette petite peste se croît tout permis ! grognait Law en ajustant son chapeau sur sa tête.**

**_ Moi je l'aime bien.**

**_ Je sais bien Bepo, soupira le capitaine. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai eu raison de l'engager. Au fond elle n'est pas si méchante…Son objectif est de rejoindre cet Eustass. Pfff…**

**_ Vous avez voulu la prendre pour qu'il ne puisse pas changer d'avis et décider de l'engager ?**

**_ Pas vraiment…**

Il s'interrompit car il avait aperçu une affiche placardée au mur. Un WANTED qu'il reconnaissait.

* * *

_*****Un peu court PARDON PARDON PARDON ! Mais je vous offre ça le temps de taper la suite pour que vous ne vous demandiez pas si je suis encore en vie ! Bisous bisous et à très vite ! *****_


	6. Chapter 5 : Moi ? Une petite mijaurée !

_*****Bon, la suite est finalement arrivée très rapidement ! Bonne lecture "mes chéris" ("Bon Clay sort de ce corps !")!*******  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Moi ? Une Petite mijaurée ?**

Une voix résonnait dans la boutique.

**_100.000 Berry. Pas moins mademoiselle.**

**_90.000 Berry. C'est tout ce que je donnerais !**

Bubble tentait de marchander du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais sa nature colérique prenait finalement le dessus.

**_ Ecoutez mademoiselle, s'opposait el vendeur, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher. Je ne peux pas le vendre en dessous de ce prix.**

Bubble inspira un bon coup histoire de calmer ses nerfs, se pencha sur l'établi et tout en fixant le vendeur, décocha les deux articles pour lesquels elle se battait en direction du mur à sa droite. Les yeux du marchand suivirent la trajectoire des deux projectiles qui vibraient dans les bois du mur, parfaitement perpendiculaires à celui-ci.

**_ 90.000 Berry, pas au dessus, continua-t-elle, plus froide que jamais.**

Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il céda finalement, trop peu enclin à fâcher ce genre de client.

Satisfaite de ses achats, Bubble laissa le vendeur abasourdi et tremblant et se rendit dans l'avenue principale qui reliait les deux places de la ville. Elle avait dépensé au total, 120.000 Berry, tirés de sa cagnotte personnelle. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait pu, elle dénonçait les pirates qui se terraient au fond des bars miteux et empochait leur prime auprès de la Marine locale. Bien qu'elle soit elle aussi recherchée, la plupart des supérieurs des bases tenaient plus à élever leur prestige dans le but d'une augmentation, qu'à la capture d'une pirate, qui en plus leur livrait ceux qu'ils recherchaient. Mais cela était du temps où elle était encore seule. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme à la solde du Gouvernement.

Sa nouvelle ceinture pesait légèrement sur ses hanches découvertes, et les deux lames accrochées suivaient le rythme de ses pas. Elle avait retrouvé à peu près le même type de couteau qu'elle avait utilisé jusque là, sauf que ceux-là étaient de vraies lames de combats. On pouvait les assimiler à deux ninjato mais plus courts, type longs couteaux. Son short cachait assez du haut de ses cuisses pour dissimuler de petites lames rangées dans leurs étuis. Elle avait troqué la chemise de Sachi et ses bottes hautes pour une veste courte légère sans manches et de fines bottines, de type ranger toujours. Bubble aurait bien été tentée par une paire de talons et une jolie robe en velours noir mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi être plus féminine lui aurait été utile sur le sous-marin. L'image de son capitaine et de son regard examinateur traversa ses pensées. Elle sursauta et s'ôta rapidement la vision de sa tête, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une autre, tout aussi rapide : celle d'Eustass Kid et de son sourire carnassier la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**_ Non ! Non ! Et non ! Pesta-t-elle en rougissant. Aucun des deux ne m'intéresse ! Et puis de toute façon ils s'en fichent… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ils n'ont PAS à s'y intéresser ! Et moi non plus ! Je en suis pas une poupée qu'on achète quoi !**

Elle se sermonnait elle-même au milieu de la rue devant les touristes et les passants, interloqués par cette jeune furie rose bonbon.

**_ Tiens ? Ce n'est pas Bubble là-bas ? demanda Penguin.**

**_ Oh non ! Vite ! Maugréa Sachi.**

Il poussa son compagnon derrière un tonneau et le rejoignit tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait de leur direction.

**_ Héé****aa…Mais qu'est-ce que tu…**

**_ Schuuut, le coupa Sachi, lui appuyant sur le pompon qui dépassait. Faut pas qu'elle nous voit ici ! **

**_ Mais…tenta une nouvelle fois le pauvre Penguin, écrasé contre le tonneau.**

Sachi examinait Bubble qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une taverne dont les battants en vois ne cessaient de s'ouvrir.

**_ Elle a changé de tenue, dit Sachi, qui semblait avoir soudainement oublié son aversion. Ca…ca lui va plutôt bien…Eh ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUELLE A FAIT DE MA CHEMISE ALORS ?**

Une fois que tout danger fut écarté, Sachi libéra Penguin de sa cachette exigüe.

**_ Tu te rappelles qu'on doit aller chercher « ça ».**

**_ Oh c'est vrai ! Le capitaine nous a bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas nous croiser avec, je me souviens.**

**_ Oui. Enfin, nous n'allons sûrement pas le ramener aujourd'hui, il faut un petit moment avant que ça soit prêt.**

Et les deux compères s'en allèrent tout en tergiversant sur le sujet.

Bubble était impatiente de pouvoir tester ses nouveaux jouets. Dans ce bar plutôt poussiéreux, des tas de brigands et de pirates se trouvaient attablés autour de l'alcool qui les saoulait. Préférant attendre qu'on la provoque afin de nie toute implication dans l'affaire, elle alla au comptoir et commanda une grenadine avant de s'y asseoir pour la boire à la paille. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'un des pirates les plus ivres de l'endroit vienne la draguer lourdement.

**_ Allez viens poulette ! Beuglait-il, l'haleine refoulant le saké de seconde main. Tu verras qu'on s'amuse avec nous ! **

Elle se tourna vers lui, prenant bien soin de bouger de la manière la plus sensuelle possible.

**_ Je ne suis pas intéressée merci.**

L'ivrogne, qui avait bien suivit l'ondulation de ses hanches, lui demanda plus insistant qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être.

**_ Fais pas ta mijaurée ! Viens par là !**

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de Bubble qui frissonna de dégoût. Elle décida que ce serait le déclencheur idéal d'une bagarre. Elle saisit rapidement l'une de ses lames, sans lâcher son verre de grenadine, et la pointa vers la gorge du pirate qui recula d'un pas, choqué.

**_ Ho du calme petite ! C'est que ca coupe ça !**

Elle termina son verre en le fixant de ses yeux miel, puis le posa calmement sur le bord du comptoir. Le sucre enivrait sa bouche et elle sentait qu'elle allait s'amuser. Elle se leva et, la pointe toujours tendue vers la trachée de son adversaire, approcha son visage du sien.

**_ C'est bien pour ça que j'aime les couteaux. Au fait, je ne suis pas petite.**

Elle s'avança encore et chuchota, venimeuse.

**_ Ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher avec tes sales pattes espèce de porc vicelard.**

L'homme, bien qu'inquiet et un peu effrayé par l'aplomb de Bubble, dégaina son arme, un long katana qui vint détourner sa lame dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, elle s'empara de la deuxième lame attachée à sa ceinture et d'un geste circulaire, entailla profondément le ventre du pirate.

**_ Plus lourdes mais autrement plus acérées, conclu-t-elle, satisfaite.**

Bubble et son opposant échangèrent de violents coups sous les yeux des autres clients habitués à ce genre de scène, et ceux du patron qui se désolait des dégâts. Malgré le fait qu'il ait plus de force qu'elle, le pirate alla s'exploser contre une table en bois après une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de Bubble. Elle allait l'achever lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans son élan.

**_ Bubble ! C'est bon maintenant.**

**_ Capitaine ?**

Trafalgar Law s'avança jusqu'à la scène de combat. Son regard était dur mais pas agressif, ce qui rassura Bubble sur l'évolution depuis ce matin. Elle crut même lire de l'amusement dans les pupilles sombres.

**_ Quoi ? Cette nana fait partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law, s'exclama le pirate dans les décombres de table, bien amoché par la jeune femme.**

**_ Oui. Cette « nana » est dans mon équipage et j'ai horreur qu'on agresse mes compagnons sans raison.**

Et en à peine un claquement de doigts, une bulle apparut autour du pirate qui n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner d'avantage.

* * *

_*****Vous lisez peut-être encore mon histoire (*larmes aux yeux*) et je vous remercie donc encore une énième fois pour votre fidélité ! L'histoire ne va pas tarder à se compliquer alors si jamais vous avez remarqué quelque chose de louche, un erratum ou un point qui vous semble incohérent, pourriez vous m'en avertir afin de voir si je ne peux pas le corriger d'ici là ? Merci !*****_


	7. Chapter 6 : Peux tu répéter ?

_*****Pour me rattraper de mon abscence, voici la suite encore une fois dans la soirée ! Vous êtes gâtées ! Une 'tite review pour que je piaffe de joie sous ma couette cette nuit ?*****_

_Stoneskin : Ton énergie est juste adorable ! Je ne te promets rien pour ne pas spoiler mais au final même si tout n'est pas tracé de la manière dont tu aurais aimé, tu seras bien ! Sachi et Penguin sont vraiment de drôles d'agents secrets !_

_Anna1819 : Merci de tes review, je suis heureuse que ça te paraisse compréhensible, merci à toi ! _

_Who Think Fast : Amoureux ? NON ! Pas dut tout ! *bégaye* Oh et puis zut ! La suite ! Bien sûr qu'il va en prendre dans la tête après tout ce qu'il a fait subir (et va faire subir) à Bubble ! _

_Vak : Non pas d'hallucinations, elle a encore beaucoup à dire pour vous surprendre amis lecteurs ! Merci et bonne lecture (n'oublie pas ton verre de grenadine !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît, je crains que mon conduit auditif soit défectueux. **

Dans la rue, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le tapage qui avait secoué le bar. Trafalgar Law et Bubble Piccadilly marchaient tranquillement. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter à présent, après ce « sauvetage » dont elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de toute façon. Ce fut Law qui brisa le premier le silence.

**_ Alors Bubby ? Comment sont tes nouvelles armes ?**

**_ Très agréables à manier, répondit-elle du tac au tac.**

**_ J'ai cru remarquer.**

**_ Vous avez encore achevé un de mes adversaires. Cela vous amuse tant que ça ?**

Il posa son regard sur elle.

**_ Tu me vouvoies à présent ? Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ou à quel miracle je récupère ton respect ?**

**_ E…**

Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de répondre franchement mais se dit que c'était le moment de tout mettre au clair.

**_ Je ne sais plus quoi penser de v…toi.**

Il parût mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

**_ Comment ça ? Tu me paraissais bien sûre de toi à mon sujet pourtant. **

Elle ne poursuivit pas tout de suite la discussion puis se décida à lui avouer tout ce qu'elle pensait.

**_ Depuis trois mois, je n'ai le droit qu'à des sarcasmes et des sourires moqueurs de ta part ! Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans me demander si tu ne vas pas rire. J'essaie pourtant de faire des efforts, hier j'étais prête à venir m'excuser de ma conduite après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie mais je n'ai même pas compris de quoi TOI tu t'excusais. Tu ne m'as plus parlé hormis pour m'envoyer paître ! Depuis trois mois je ne sais pas ce que tu penses et ça me…**

Elle hésita longuement avant de finalement lâcher ce qui la tiraillait depuis longtemps.

**_...et ça me rend folle ! Voilà…**

Essoufflée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, elle fixait de ses yeux lumineux les pupilles cendrées de celui qui l'avait écouté sans broncher. Plusieurs émotions survolèrent son visage : amusement, surprise, réflexion, peine et enfin, la compréhension. D'autres avaient sûrement traversé son esprit mais pas assez intensément pour crisper ses traits, et Bubble ne les avait pas toutes déchiffrées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient retournés sur leurs pas et étaient au sous-marin. Sans parler, Law grimpa à l'intérieur de celui-ci, suivit de Bubble qui s'impatientait d'une réponse. Elle n'avait tout de même pas avoué tout ça, en plus de ce que ça lui avait coûté d'être honnête, pour qu'il l'ignore ou pire…qu'il lui sourît une énième fois !

**_ Répond moi ! S'il-te-plaît, lâcha-t-elle.**

Décidemment elle osait tout aujourd'hui : aveux, excuses. Law s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Plus aucun son ne résonnait à l'intérieur des couloirs, si ce n'était le bruit des vagues percutant doucement la coque jaune. Il tourna la tête vers elle sans bouger de sa position.

**_ Pour ce qui s'est passé hier et aujourd'hui, je voulais te faire comprendre ce que c'est de parler à quelqu'un qui vous rejette en bloc.**

A cet instant, malgré le manque de luminosité des couloirs et la distance qui les séparait, Bubble lut clairement les sentiments qui animaient et tordaient les traits de son capitaine : une profonde tristesse mêlée à de la douleur.

Et il la laissa seule, plantée dans le couloir glacé. C'est à ce moment que choisirent le reste des garçons pour arriver.

**_ Ah ! Kyandi ! Tu es là ! Lança Bepo.**

**_ Kyandi ça va ? interrogea Sachi qui voyait qu'elle ne bougeait pas.**

Penguin vint la voir. Ses pupilles étaient figées vers le fond du couloir, la peau pâle et les lèvres tremblantes. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Penguin, inquiet, posa sa main sur son bras dans l'intention de la faire réagir.

**_ Eh Bubble, ca va ? Répond…**

A ce contact, elle fut parcourue d'une décharge et se tourna vers eux, hébétée.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bubble ? demanda Bepo. Et où est le capitaine ?**

**_ Le capitaine ? répéta Bubble qui redescendait sur terre.**

**_ Oui, il m'a dit qu'il allait te chercher, affirma l'ours. Oh non ! Il doit s'être fait attraper par la Marine ou par une bande de monstre ! Ou alors il s'est évanoui ! Ou...**

**_ Tais toi Bepo ! Tu sais bien que ça ne peux pas arriver !**

**_ Désolé…**

Bubble avait ignoré le chahut et avait redirigé son regard vers le coin sombre du croisement. Les trois garçons comprirent et se dirigèrent dans cette direction, sauf Sachi qui décida de parler à sa compagnonne.

**_ Euu…Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas trop parlé depuis que tu es là mais…enfin bon…je voudrais avoir si ça va quoi. Parce que là tu es pâle à faire peur, je te jure…**

**_ Je…ça va…enfin je crois, bégaya-t-elle.**

**_ Tu es sûre ? Insista Sachi, qui oubliait sa légère animosité envers elle. Tu peux me parler tu sais, on est des nakamas après tout !**

Elle se rendit compte des efforts qu'il faisait pour se montrer aussi ouvert avec elle et en fit donc de même.

**_ Oh ! J'ai juste eu un mauvais souvenir ! Désolée de vous avoir inquiété toi et les autres. Tu viens faire le dessert avec moi pour une fois ? avança-t-elle, une ébauche de sourire figé aux lèvres.**

**_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée amis allons-y, je trouvais que ça manquais d'animation de toute façon.**

**_ Tu es si nul que ça en cuisine, s'étonna sincèrement Bubble.**

**_ Pt'être bein qu'oui…**

Et ils se dirigèrent, enfin Bubble suivit Sachi vers la cuisine, mas elle n'oubliait pas pour autant ce qui venait de se passer. Quand vint l'heure de midi, seuls Bepo, Sachi et Penguin étaient enjoués. Bubble avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit et n'osait pas lever le regard de son assiette pleine, de peur de croiser ceux de Trafalgar Law. Lui non plus ne semblait pas affamé et quand le dessert arriva, ils eurent tous deux du mal à le terminer. S'ils se forçaient, c'était en partie pour conserver les apparences mais aussi pour rendre hommage au laborieux travail de Sachi aux fourneaux.

Celui-ci affichait un large sourire et consenti même à donner sa part à Bepo qui en redemandait. Durant l'après-midi, certains comme Penguin et Sachi étaient retournés en ville et Bubble les soupçonnait d'avoir trouvé des lieux abondants de jeunes femmes. Bepo travaillait sa technique de combat sur le pont. Law et elle étaient retournés dans leur cabine.

Le soleil inondait l'habitacle mais elle était renfermée sous la couette, son oreiller serré contre elle. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se mouvait lentement et s'insinuait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, suivant le trajet de ses veines. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait été si atteinte par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ? Elle comprit enfin comment cela avait du être compliqué de la supporter pendant ces trois mois.

Les heures passèrent mais elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position en chien de fusil. Elle avait retracé tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée : la méfiance et l'incompréhension des garçons devant le choix de leur capitaine, la gentillesse de Penguin qui avait volontiers partagé ses fourneaux, le réconfort et la tendresse que lui apportait Bepo, l'apparente dureté de Sachi qui ne semblait plus si fermé, la constante suffisance de son capitaine Trafalgar Law, les fois où elle avait été à deux doigts de finir dans une boîte sur une étagère, les accostages tous plus animés les uns que les autres…et puis sa rencontre avec Eustass qui l'avait envoyé su les roses après sa demande…

La rage et la tristesse nouèrent son ventre à la pensée de son premier échec. Tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis qu'elle avait posé la tête pour la première fois sur cet oreiller, était de devenir plus forte et de quitter cet équipage pour lequel elle n'avait aucune prédilection. Mais de l'autre côté de ses pensées agitées, se confondaient la honte de s'être comportée aussi désagréablement envers ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui ne faisaient que suivre les ordres. A chaque dispute, ils lui avaient pardonné et continuaient à se montrer agréables e à la traiter comme une amie.

**_ Je suis nulle, conclut-elle de sa jouxte mentale. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est être une vraie peste.**

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi négative et pleine de remords mais là, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre. Le soir tombait, la clarté de l'après-midi laissant place à une palette de tons rouges sur le sol de sa cabine. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**_ Bubble ? Je peux rentrer ?**

**_ Hm, approuva-t-elle sans prendre la peine de deviner de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.**

Ce fut Penguin qui s'assit sur le lit. Elle perçut sa surprise de la voir dans cet état d'esprit, si peu combattive et animée.

**_ C'est pour que tu saches que le repas est prêt, si tu as faim.**

**_ Pas vraiment Penguy…soupira-t-elle.**

**_ J'en ai bien l'impression. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ni toi ni le capitaine n'êtes sortis de votre cabine. **

C'est fou comme situation je te jure.

Bubble surpris un pincement au ventre ne l'apprenant. Si lui non plus ne sortait plus, ça devait vraiment aller mal, car elle avait appris qu'il ne laissait jamais ses compagnons sans instructions.

**_ Si je te le raconte, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter à Bepo et Sachi hein ?**

Iloscilla la tête pour toute réponse. Bubble lui dressa le tableau des évènements. Il s'était montré impressionné lors de son combat, surpris par la venue du capitaine, interdit devant ses révélations et totalement bouche bée lorsqu'elle en vint aux dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Il resta un moment dans le silence, méditant les explications de sa compagnonne puis lui dit :

**_ J'aurais bien une toute petite idée de ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir comme ça mais je ne l'imagine pas du tout dans cet esprit là.**

Bubble replia ses genoux sur elle, tâchant de rester assise sur les draps.

**_J'y ai pensé aussi mais je n'arrive pas à le voir comme ça, surtout en tenant compte de la manière dont je me suis comportée envers lui depuis mon arrivée. **

Penguin approuva d'un hochement de bonnet à pompon et se leva. Avant de quitter la cabine, il ajouta, le rose aux joues :

**_ Mais après, je ne vois pas d'autres idées. Et puis les filles à caractère ça plaît aussi tu sais…**

Et il sortit juste avant qu'un oreiller vienne s'écraser contre le battant de la porte. Bubble se hissa de son lit et prit la peine d'aller manger. Le capitaine Law ne vint pas de tout le repas, ce qui tracassait sérieusement ses camarades. A la fin du repas, elle décida de prendre la dernière part du gâteau qu'avait fièrement réussit Sachi, pour la poser sur une assiette qu'elle prit aussi. Elle éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et plongea dans la noirceur des allées en métal du sous-marin.

**_ Pont C, se convainc-t-elle à voix haute pour se forcer à avancer.**

Bien qu'elle se soit égarée à deux reprises, elle finit par se trouver devant la porte en acier. Un mince rai de lumière s'échappait au sol, comme une invitation. Enfin c'est ce que tentais de se persuader Bubble, ne sachant d'aucune manière comment se dérouleraient la suite des évènements. Elle tapa trois coups contre le métal froid. Pas de réponse. Elle tapa à nouveau, en articulant cette fois un message.

**_ Capitaine ?**

La porte restait close. Elle prit son courage à deux mains (enfin une seule vu que l'autre tenait l'assiette) et prit le risque d'entrer. Rien n'avait changé dans la cabine. Il était sur son lit, étendu les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Son regard était fixé au plafond. Il baissa les yeux sur l'intruse qu'elle était.

**_ Je ne t'ais pas dis que tu pouvais rentrer il me semble.**

**_ Je…Vous ne répondiez pas alors…**

**_ Si je ne réponds pas c'est que je ne voulais pas être dérangé Bubble. Et tu me vouvoies à nouveau.**

Blessée par son attitude, elle pénétra pourtant dans la cabine, faiblement éclairée par la lampe du bureau. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table de chevet de Law et resta plantée debout à côté. Lui, détailla sa tenue comme s'il venait de la remarquer pour la première fois.

**_ Jolie tenue, commenta-t-il, d'un ton égal.**

**_ J'avais la même cet après-midi.**

**_ Ah…**

Pas plus, pas moins. C'était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait connu de ce capitaine qui l'agaçait tant.

**_ J'aimerais que l'on parle capitaine.**

**_ Il me semble que nous l'avons déjà fait Miss.**

**_ Tu m'as plantée au milieu de l'entrée !**

**_ C'est que je n'avais plus rien à dire…**

Sa colère habituelle remonta et elle lui saisit le col fermement.

**_ Eh bien pas moi ! J'avais encore des choses à dire !**

Il observa la poigne de Bubble et lui adressa un regard qui lui demandait clairement de le lâcher.

**_ Tu pourras me découper en morceaux, me disséquer si tu veux mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose avant de faire tes expériences bizarres sur moi.**

**_L'idée est pourtant tentante…je t'écoute…**

Elle desserra sa prise mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, comme si cela lui donnait le courage de continuer.

**_ Laisse moi te dire…te dire pardon.**

Cette fois elle le lâcha totalement mais laissa sa main sur le revers de son pull. Law la dévisagea avant de se redresser.

**_ Si je ne rêve pas, tu viens de t'excuser.**

Elle s'assit sur la place laissée sur le matelas et souffla, fatiguée de tout ça.

**_ Oui, je viens de m'excuser. Et si tu pouvais manger un peu ça m'arrangerais moi ainsi que les autres. Tu es pâle comme la Mort.**

**_ Très drôle, la nargua le chirurgien, qui semblait s'être départi de sa froideur sous le coup de la surprise.**

**_ Merci capitaine, sourit-elle faiblement, un peu rassurée qu'il n'ait pas oublié comment la faire tourner en bourrique.**

* * *

_*****Allez hop ! Je ferme cette ordi et je vais reposer mes doigts pour pouvoir vous taper la suite. Je vous aimes*******  
**_


	8. Chapter 7 : Incompréhension : palme d'or

_*****La suite des aventures de notre héroïne rose bonbon ! Prenez place bonnes gens pour cette lecture farfelue ! *****_

_Guest : Oui, mon Bepo dormirait avec moi et me ferais plein de câlins quand je serais triste. Il viendrait en cours avec moi aussi ! _

_Waka : Olala ! Quel texte je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour ton point de vue. Si Law est un peu trop sentimental, je suis désolée mais il risque de le rester_  
_ je pense...J'éspère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à le suivre ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! _

_Stoneskin : Je continuerais à répondre à toutes les reviews car je sais que c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à rester motivée pour écrire ! _

_Victoria : Joli petit nom ! Bienvenue à toi et je te souhaite d'aimer la suite de ton petit Law ! ;)_

_Anna1819 : Leur relation va bien évoluer ne t'en fais pas ! Bon ça aura sans doute un côté prévisible mais ce ne sera pas de la même manière que certains pourront se l'imaginer._

_Who Think Fast : Dément ? C'est vous qui êtes déments mes lecteurs ! Le "ça" se dévoilera plus tard ! En fait, ce sera "ça" au pluriel._

_Moyaa : Difficile ? Je dois avouer que quand je relisais mes textes à voix haute, j'avais aussi du mal... On peut le comparer à ce nom oui :)**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** S'il y avait un prix d'incompréhension, j'aurais la palme d'or.**

Il tenta de manger un peu mais ne put avaler que quelques bouchées. Il reposa l'assiette sur la table de chevet. Elle n'avait rien dit.

**_ Donc tu t'excuses, répéta-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'accepter.**

**_ Parce que je l'ai fais pour vous ?**

**_ Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.**

Ses yeux étaient plus cernés que d'habitude, à croire qu'il venait de passer plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées.

**_ Quand comptes-tu nous quitter pour le rouquin ?**

Le ton était sans appel : il savait tout et n'appréciait pas.

**_ Penguin ne sait pas tenir sa langue hein…**

**_ Répond moi Bubble, le questionna-t-il, plus pressant.**

**_...Dès que je le reverrai sans doute…**

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui exposer son projet qui lui paraissait aussi comme une sorte de trahison.

**_ Je suis surpris que tu sois aussi idiote que ça, soupira Law, un sourire lassé sur les lèvres.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il semble que tu aies oublié une des seules règles de pirate depuis le début….**

**_ Laquelle ?**

Law eut un petit ricanement.

**_ Un pirate ne peut quitter son équipage que sur autorisation de son capitaine.**

Bubble crut que sa mâchoire allait la lâcher. Elle avait totalement oublié cette stupide règle ! Et au vu des évènements, il ne lui donnerait pas cette sale autorisation : comme s'il allait lui donner l'occasion de faire ce qu'il refusait !

**_ Rhaaa ! Je comprends pourquoi tu e si confiant !**

**_ Ais-je dis que je refuserais ?**

Bubble le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il supposait qu'il accepterait peut-être ?

**_ Tu me laisserais partir ? **

**_ Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus.**

**_ ALORS QUOI ?**

**_ Quand tu auras obtenu ta nouvelle prime, si à ce moment tu veux encore quitter mon équipage alors je ne m'opposerais pas. Voilà tout. **

**_ C'est tout ?**

_Mhh. Quel qu'il soit, je ne m'opposerais pas aux désirs de mes compagnons. C'aurait pu être Bepo , Penguin ou Sachi, je les laisserait faire. Non sans une correction bien sûr, je ne suis pas fleur bleue non plus.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir comme ça. Law n'ajouta plus rien et elle décida donc de dire ce pour quoi elle était venue au départ.

**_ Je te demande de me pardonner pour la manière dont je me suis comportée avec vous depuis trois mois. Je te remercie aussi pour m'avoir sauvé la vie sur le pont la dernière fois et puis, pour m'avoir invitée à rejoindre ton équipage. J'espère que je vous causerai moins de soucis une fois dans celui d'Eustass Kid.**

**_ Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait que tu vas disparaître dès que tu auras passé ma porte. Tu nous causeras du souci une fois dans un autre équipage aussi, plus je pense, ajouta-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.**

**_ Comment ça, s'étonna Bubble en baissant les yeux, gênée par l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait.**

Law fouilla un instant sa poche avant d'en sortir un papier plié en plusieurs fois qu'il lui tendit. Elle le déplia et découvrit une affiche WANTED, comme on pouvait en croiser des dizaines en ville. Une prime de 85.000.000 s'étalait en dessous du nom de Bubble Piccadilly en grand caractères. Abasourdie, elle détailla la photo qui complétait l'avis. On pouvait voir une jeune femme, chemise noire et cheveux roses vifs au vent, un air cruel sur le visage. Son regard, pointé sur quelque chose situé derrière l'objectif, luisait d'une profonde détermination et ses lèvres s'étiraient en une ligne fine laissant tout juste paraître ses dents. Elle respirait le danger. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant d'oser prendre la parole.

**_ 85.000.000 ? Quand a-t-elle autant augmenté ?**

**_ Depuis que tu t'es faite jetée par Eustass Kid, tu es devenue beaucoup moins tendre et cela, la Marine l'a remarqué, lui expliqua-t-il à voix basse.**

Bubble sentit ses oreilles bourdonner au terme « jeter » qui avait un sens un peu différent dans son esprit. Il se pencha vers elle, leurs épaules se frôlaient.

**_ Alors ?**

**_ Alors quoi ?**

**_ Tu es contente ?**

**_ Pourquoi devrais-je être contente ?**

Et la lumière s'alluma dans toutes les pièces.

**_ Cela m'aurait ennuyé que cet idiot s'attribue tout le mérite de ta prime. S'il t'avais tout de suite acceptée dans son équipage, tu aurais été plus longue à obtenir cette prime. La haine est un bon facteur d'évolution.**

Elle l'écoutait et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une expression un tantinet sadique sur la photo.

**_ Moi je l'aime bien cet avis de recherche, surtout le surnom qu'ils t'ont donné…hm !**

La jeune femme détailla plus attentivement les informations que l'on donnait sur elle.

« Équipage des Heart Pirate. Dangereuse. Surnom : « L'Assistante de la Mort » »

Elle relut à deux reprises la description puis regarda Law qui semblait se retenir de rire devant son expression.

**_ « L'Assistante de la Mort » ? C'est une blague ?**

**_ Ils ont jugé amusant de te désigner comme mon assistante. Il faut dire que chacune de tes victimes est salement mutilée. Tu pourrais être plus soigneuse dans tes découpes.**

Il avait retrouvé une attitude normale et non plus ce dédain qui avait blessé Bubble. Mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il se forçait un tant soi peu.

**_ Je refuse que l'on me surnomme ainsi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pour objectif de devenir aussi…précise que toi !**

**_ Dommage. J'aimais bien. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras leur adresser un gentil courrier avec ta diplomatie habituelle et je suis sûr qu'ils te nommeront directement « chef de bloc opératoire », dit-il, sarcastique.**

De nouveau en agacée, elle se planta debout devant lui et lui adressa les yeux plissés :

**_ J'aurais plus facilement vu «la tueuse de supérieurs », « la vengeance s'appelle Bubble » ou « si-tu-continues-je-vais-me-fâcher », vois-tu ?**

**_ Ou bien « la lâche », « celle-qui-abandonne-ses-compagnons » ou encore »je-cause-du-soucis-à-tout-le-monde » répondit Law d'un ton tranchant.**

Il ne cachait plus sa colère à présent.

**_ Tu crois vraiment que maintenant que tu as eu ta prime tu vas pouvoir te pointer la bouche en cœur devant ce type et qu'il t'acceptera comme si vous étiez de vieux amis ? Réveilles-toi ! Ce type n'hésite pas à tuer ses propres compagnons dès qu'il estime qu'ils lui sont inutiles. Ton numéro de lanceuse de couteaux l'amusera un moment et s'il le veut il te plantera tes cure-dents entre tes deux jolis p'tits yeux Miss. Personne n'a de valeur entre ses mains !**

Bubble n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui le poussait à ces changements soudains de comportement. Sa brusque colère et la dureté de ses mots lui fit mal mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle appuya son index sur le torse de Law. Sa voix résonnait, elle criait presque.

**_ Parce que tu as plus d'estime pour moi peut-être ?**

Law céda à ce qui le tenait depuis un moment.

**_ Moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal, hurla-t-il à bout.**

Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs de sa cabine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait désormais. Law pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça et ses yeux se détournèrent du regard de Bubble. Elle, n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle observait chaque détail de son expression.

**_ Laisse moi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.**

Sans plus chercher à lui parler, Bubble recula, ouvrit la porte et, avant de franchir le seuil, lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix faible. Quand elle referma la porte, elle vit la lumière s'éteindre. Dans le couloir, seuls ses pas résonnaient contre les plaques de tôle du sous marin. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite et l'ours blanc apparu dans entrebâillement.

**_ Bubby ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu des voix.**

**_ Ce n'est rien Bepo, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien…**

Et elle laissa son compagnon se contenter de cette réponse plus qu'évasive.

* * *

Tout tournait dans sa tête et le goût du sang noyait sa bouche. Devant elle, une ombre aux mouvements vifs et rapides. Trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse en esquiver les coups. Son corps la faisait souffrir plus que la normale et ses membres engourdis ne pouvaient contrer les attaques qui fusaient tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentit chuter, face contre terre. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle se retrouva face à face au visage de Law. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient éteints et de sa bouche coulait un filet de sang.

**_ Ca…capitaine ? Articula-t-elle faiblement, la voix partie dans les aigus. **

Elle était saisie de terreur, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel, comme si son corps ne répondait plus de ses pensées.

A sa surprise, il bougea les lèvres en un sourire mais ce n'étaient que de la folie qui perçait dans ses pupilles rétractées au maximum. Bubble se sentit soulevée par une poigne puissante. Elle se balançait comme une poupée de chiffon face à la silhouette qui la soulevait.

**_ Oi…au…ai…a…ai…e…a…**

Plus il s'avançait, plus la lumière découvrait son visage, la voix.

**_ Moi…e…ne…erai…mai…al…**

Une peau claire.

**_ Moi…e…ne…erai...ja…e…m…**

Un visage aux traits anguleux.

**_ Moi…e…ne…t…je…mai…de…al…**

Des lèvres fines d'un rouge grenat, étirées sur des dents carnassières.

**_ Moi…je…ne…e…ferais…mai…de…m…l…**

Deux yeux plissés, une lueur de sadisme dans leurs pupilles, la même folie que celle de Law.

**_ Moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal.**

Le visage victorieux d'Eustass Kid.

Elle était perdue, les sens engourdis et sa mémoire incapable de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Eustass la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à une étendue de corps inertes. Ses pieds se balançaient toujours dans le vide, au dessus d'eux. Parmi eux, Bubble reconnu quelques hommes d'Eustass, le patron de la taverne lors de leur première rencontre et à son plus grand effroi, les corps de Sachi, Bepo, Penguin et Law. Tous avaient la même expression que celle d'Eustass. Les yeux agrandis et le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Penguin brillaient d'une colère sans pareille, ceux de Bepo d'une profonde tristesse et Sachi d'une grande déception. Leurs uniformes étaient en miette, laissant voir leur peau entaillée et à vif. Bubble pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la respiration entravée par la poigne d'Eustass qui riait.

**_ P..pou…rquoi ça ? Tentait-elle d'articuler malgré sa trachée compressée.**

**_ Ce n'étaient que des poids pour toi, Bubble Piccadilly. Tu n'attendais que ça pour me rejoindre…**

**_ Mais pourqu…oi les a…voir…tué, geignit-elle les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.**

**_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ça chérie. C'est toi.**

Et alors qu' Eustass riait plus fort, Bubble poussa un cri de terreur et de désespoir. Son écho résonnait encore dans sa cabine quand elle reprit conscience de la réalité, assise dans son lit, raide, les mains sur la gorge. Elle respira de grandes goulées d'air, le cœur affolé battant à lui en briser les côtes. Sa peau brûlante perlait de sueur et ses mains tremblantes prirent son visage encore déformé par la peur.

* * *

_*****Bon, je pries pour que ça continue à vous plaire ! *joins les mains*. A plus tard pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à venir me taper à coups d'oreiller si ça ne vous plaît plus !*****_


	9. Chapter 8 : Si je vous ouvre mon coeur ?

_*****Décidément, je vous aime ! Petite pause tendresse ici pour les Heart Pirate...****_

_Stoneskin : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me parle de ce problème, je ne sais pas si c'est le site ou mon profil qui bloque ? Et Bubble cogite, cogite, cogite..._

Who Think Fast : Pour ce qui concerne son cas, j'avoue que ça ira de mieux en mieux (le temps nous dira le reste). Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours cette fic ! Je ne sais pas si le reste des gars a senti ce doux parfum de romance qui flotte...sûrement pas je crois.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Et si je vous ouvrais mon cœur ?**

Bubble sut qu'il était très tôt car le ciel à travers le hublot commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Elle voulut se rendormir mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, la scène de désolation restait ancrée sur les paupières, la phrase ne cessant de tournoyer dans son esprit « Moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal ». Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans le sous-marin. Dans la salle de bain, elle posa ses vêtements sur le bord d'une chaise adossée au lavabo et entra dans l'espace carrelé. L'eau froide apaisa les battements de son cœur et emporta avec elle les restes de peur dans les tréfonds de la tuyauterie. Malgré ce moment de calme, sous le jet, une aura d'angoisse l'étreignait. Elle tourna ensuite le levier vers le chaud, pour détendre ses muscles.

Bubble coupa l'eau environ 10 minutes plus tard. Elle se sécha avec la serviette qui pendait sur le crochet à son nom. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette idée saugrenue mais n'avais jusque là émis aucun commentaire. Elle retrouva sa jupe et sa veste courte avec une once de satisfaction en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses courbes proportionnées étaient mises en valeur par la coupe de ses vêtements. Ses yeux fatigués commençaient à se marquer de traces sombres. Si c'était pour finir comme son capitaine, pas question de refaire d'aussi mauvaises nuits ! Elle brossa ses cheveux indisciplinés pour les rendre plus lisses mais ils finissaient toujours par encadrer son visage.

Contente d'elle-même, Bubble sortit de la salle de bain e regagna sa chambre. Elle déposa le reste de ses affaires sur la chaise et alla en cuisine. Elle posa sur la table tout ce qu'elle avait préparé et avala deux tranches de pain ainsi qu'un verre de jus de fruits. Le premier à arriver fut Sachi, rapidement suivit de Penguin.

**_ Bonjour les garçons !**

**_ Salut Kyandi-chan.**

**_ Je peux vous poser une question ? leur demanda-t-elle, souriante.**

**_ Bien sûr, acquiesça Penguin.**

**_ Comment faites vous pour toujours être aussi accordés dans tout ce que vous faites ? Parfois j'irais même jusqu'à me demander si vous ne dormez pas ensemble !**

**_ Méheuu ! Ca ne va pas non ? s'écria Sachi.**

**_ Et puis y a pas assez de place ! ajouta Penguin.**

**_ Et s'il y en avait ?, supposa Bubble, amusée par la réaction enfantine des deux compères.**

Les garçons n'eurent pas l'opportunité de répondre car Bepo venait d'entrer en baillant, suivit par Law, un air endormi planant son visage.

**_ Bonjour Bubby, l'avait salué l'ours.**

**_ Salut !**

Il s'assit à la gauche de Bubble, l'autre place étant occupée par Penguin. Law avait salué tout le monde d'un signe de main qui trahissait sa demi-léthargie. Il s'assit en face de Bubble qui lui adressa malgré tout un petit sourire, mais vraiment moqueur.

**_ Bien dormi ? interrogea Law**

**_...**

**_Tu fais la tête Bubby ? S'enquit-il, naturel.**

**_ Tout dépend Traffy, contra-t-elle.**

Penguin attrapa le pot de confiture qui lui tendait les bras alors que Law rit devant la volonté de Sachi à faire rentrer sa tartine dans sa tasse de chocolat.

**_ Tu es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui capitaine, releva Bubble. C'est plaisant à voir. Tu n'avais pas ce si grand sourire hier soir, siffla-t-elle.**

Mais Law lui offrit un visage rayonnant, se contentant de lui rappeler l'existence de la table d'opération au pont D.

**_ Capt'ain ? C'est aujourd'hui non ?coupa Bepo, agité.**

Son capitaine le regarda, un peu dépassé.

**_ Je crois oui…Sachi ?**

L'interpelé regarda ses doigts et resta pensif un instant avant de répondre.

**_ Pt 'être bein qu'oui capt'ain ! Tout pile !**

**_ Je vais « le » chercher ? S'impatienta Penguin.**

**_ Oui allez vas-y tu en meurs d'envie depuis que vous l'avez récupéré, sourit Law.**

Penguin courut dans le couloir suivit de près par Sachi qui ne voulait pas être ne reste. Bubble demanda à Bepo, tout en mordillant un nounours au chocolat qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table.

**_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se trame ? **

**_ Pas question ! J'ai trop trimé pour faire taire les deux zigotos, alors si je dis tout maintenant je ne serais pas content !**

**_ Pas la peine d'être aussi emporté Bepo ! Rigola Bubble. **

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Ne t'excuses pas pour autant ! **

Sachi passa la tête par la porte.

**_ Faut qu'elle sorte capt'ain.**

**_ Bien, soupira Law. Bubble ? L'interpela-t-il, les yeux plissés en un sourire.**

**_ Oui capitaine ?**

**_ Dehors.**

**_ Mais…**

**_ Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il, toujours en souriant.**

Elle marmonna et obéit néanmoins. En passant la porte, elle jeta un regard à Sachi qui cachait Penguin dans son dos. La porte lui fut claquée au nez et elle se retrouva comme une idiote, face au mur extérieur de la cuisine. A l'intérieur elle pouvait entendre des paroles étouffées volontairement, divers sons inconnus et puis le silence.

**_ Entre c'est bon, l'appela Bepo. **

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce noire comme dans un four. Elle referma la porte et se sentait un peu stupide à attendre quelque chose dans le noir. Soudain, un faible halo de lumière se diffusa, éclairant tout juste les visages de ses quatre compagnons tout sourires, autour d'un gâteau qui portait trois bougies roses fluo.

**_ Félicitations ! s'écrièrent-ils. Trois mois tout piles !**

Law ralluma la lumière à côté d'elle, restée ébahie et muette de stupeur devant cette surprise dont elle n'aurait rien imaginé.

**_ Aujourd'hui tu viens de conclure trois mois à bord de notre équipage, expliqua Law, amusé de sa réaction.**

Penguin lui sauta dans les bras, la forçant à réagir.

**_ Je suis tellement content ! On a réussi à garder le secret !**

**_ Mais…vous…tenta Bubble. Pourquoi ?**

Bepo vint la soulever, Penguin avec.

**_ On sait que tu vas partir alors on voulait que tu gardes un souvenir de ton aventure avec nous ! **

Plus rien ne sortait de son esprit tellement la surprise lui avait coupé sa répartie. Ses yeux la picotèrent mais elle se retint de pleurer ainsi.

**_ Mais j'y pense, dit Sachi. Tu aimes le chocolat non ?**

**_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'adore ça ! **

Bepo reposa ses deux amis à terre et harcela Sachi pour qu'il coupe vite le gâteau. Chacun s'assit autour de la table : Bubble entourée de Penguin et Bepo, ses deux chouchous, Law et Sachi en face.

**_ Au final je suis la seule à ne pas être franche avec vous c'est ça, soupira Bubble, touchée par toute la bonne humeur qui envahissait chaque recoin de la pièce. Même le capitaine n'avait pas fait de remarques désagréables.**

**_ Bon, vous tous autant que vous êtes. J'avoue qu'au début je me fichais vraiment de ce que vous pouviez dire ou faire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être amie avec vous. Ensuite, vu tout ce qui pouvait se passer, je me suis décidée à être plus agréable mais apparemment ce n'était toujours pas ça comme me l'a si bien fait comprendre notre vénéré capitaine… Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ça.**

**_ Vénéré ? Je suis flatté.**

**_ Rigole, je déconnais.**

**_ Je me disais bien aussi…**

**_ Bref, depuis la correction que j'ai eue…**

**_ Je tiens à préciser que si Bepo ne t'appréciais pas autant, j'aurais été plus cruel.**

**_ C'est possible ça ?**

**_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Non finalement continu …**

Bubble leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.

**_ Toutes ces paroles dégoulinantes de bonne volonté pour dire que, malgré le sadisme du capitaine, le danger que représente Sachi en cuisine, la gentillesse de Penguin et la méconnaissance totale de Bepo du tact…**

Une courte pause dans le silence ambiant.

**_...Je suis heureuse et fière d'avoir rencontré des gars comme vous et vous allez tous me manquer…**

Sa gorge se noua tandis que Bepo, Penguin et Sachi la prirent en même temps dans leurs bras. Elle gigotait pour échapper tant bien que mal à leur prise de fer, et riait librement, oubliant son caractère colérique et susceptible habituel, bien décidée à profiter de l'instant offert.

**_ Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots ! Piaillait-elle en riant pendant que les trois garçons tentaient de lui mettre du chocolat sur le visage.**

Une bulle de bien être comme elle n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps…

* * *

_*****Si ce chapitre est un tantinet court, c'est parce la suite va devenir plus animée et je voulais l'effet "calme avant la tempête", même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il y aura un Buster Call pour autant ! Allez, vous reprendrez bien un peu de gâteau ?*****_


	10. Chapter 9 : Mais qui voilà donc ?

_***** Je pense que ma famille va me croire morte si je continue à rester collée à mon clavier...A moins qu'ils n'aient déjà fait le deuil ? En attendant je vous envoie cette suite via St-Pierre compagnie de la poste du paradis. J'ai signé mais en cas de non arrivage à la bonne destination, il serait agréable qu'on me le renvoi:) Merci ! *****_

_Who Think Fast : Comment ça pourrir mes reviews ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir le petit compteur de reviws augmenter et de savoir que tu en fais partie !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Mais qui voilà donc ?**

Tout l'équipage des Heart Pirate déambulait dans l'avenue principale, pour passer en revue les différentes victimes potentielles de vol. Bubble n'avait qu'une seule envie à ce moment précis : se vider la tête en utilisant ses nouveaux joujoux contre quelque pirate peu enclin à la laisser en paix. Mais cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu, son nouvel avis de rechercha ayant été placardé comme par magie dans toute la ville.

**_ Il paraîtrait même qu'un détachement de la Marine aurait été déplacé dans le quartier, s'énerva Sachi.**

**_ Ce serait mieux qu'on se disperse un peu non ? proposa Penguin.**

**_ Si tu veux, approuva le capitaine, qui de toute façon doutait fort que des soldats débarquent dans ce coin grouillant de bandits et pirates mal famés. Vous n'oubliez pas de le récupérer en passant ?**

Sachi et Penguin acquiescèrent avant de se fondre dans la masse de touristes et de gens bariolés.

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu un autre gâteau ? Geignit Bubble dont le ventre se noua à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit de plus.**

**_ Je veux manger une brioche capt'ain…. **

**_ Allons dans cette taverne, je suis sûr qu'ils en font.**

**_ L'instinct du prédateur capt'ain ? Le nargua Bubble.**

**_ Bubble ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ La ferme s'il-te-plaît. **

**_ Ce sera tout ? Pesta-t-elle.**

**_ Tu pourras nous mettre un peu d'ambiance aussi ? lui demanda-t-il en poussant les battants en bois laqué.**

**_ Pas de soucis Traffy ! répondit-elle moqueuse.**

**_...**

**_ Pardon. Bien entendu mon capitaine, corrigea-t-elle en apercevant du même coup le nodachi que tenait Bepo et le regard incendiaire de son propriétaire.**

**_ Je préfère. Je compte sur toi pour agiter tout ces alcoolos.**

Un sourire féroce naquit sur le visage de la belle.

**_ Avec plaisir…**

Ils rentrèrent, commandèrent leurs boissons et la brioche de Bepo, puis allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin, toujours le plus à l'ombre. Après dix minutes, Bubble informa qu'elle s'ennuyait et demanda l'autorisation de s'occuper. Toute politesse étant ironique bien évidemment.

**_ Vas-y, mais ne fait pas trop de dégâts, je ne voudrais pas avoir à rembourser un comptoir de bar.**

**_ Je vais essayer…**

Elle se leva de la banquette, prit le plateau de verres vides et se dirigea vers le comptoir en slalomant volontairement entre les pirates qui l'observaient d'un air goguenard. Son WANTED s'affichait sur le mur derrière le comptoir et l'un des pirates remarqua celle qui venait de poser son plateau devant lui :

**_ Eh… Mais tu ne serais pas…**

Bubble était accoudée au comptoir, laissant volontairement son dos dessiner une courbe sensuelle sur sa peau dénudée. Ses bras croisés pressaient avantageusement sa poitrine sur le bois laqué du comptoir. Bepo et Law ne manquaient rien de son stratagème, tout comme le pirate qui la détaillait de haut en bas avant de regarder de nouveau le WANTED du bar.

**_ Mais oui ! T'es cette fille : Bubble Piccadilly !**

**_ Quelle observation…Devrais-je fuir ? lança-t-elle d'une voix lascive.**

L'homme rit et se saisit de son pistolet qu'il pointa entre les clavicules de Bubble.

**_ A toi de voir poupée…**

Bepo commençait à douter.

**_ Capt'ain, on ne devrait pas aller l'aider ?**

Celui-ci se délectait de la scène, un regard sombre sur celle-ci.

**_ Elle se débrouille très bien ne t'en fais pas…Je me demande comment tu vas le faire tomber cette fois Bubble Piccadilly, susurra-t-il.**

Bubble écarta lentement le canon du bout des doigts et se rapprocha de l'homme, veillant à chacun de ses propres mouvements.

**_ Je sais être très persuasive quand je le veux, dit-elle à voix basse.**

Sa main entoura doucement celle du pirate, hypnotisé par son regard d'ambre, et d'un seul coup, elle lui tordit le poignet.

**_ Ah ! Sale catin !**

**_ Allons bon ! Pas si tôt !**

**_ Si vous voulez vous battre, faites le dehors ! suppliait le barman.**

Bubble lança un regard interrogatif à son capitaine qui approuva, le regard perçant la détaillant. Elle comprit qu'il était tout aussi impatient qu'elle d'observer la suite du spectacle.

Un vide s'était formé dans l'avenue et beaucoup de monde avait quitté le lieu, par peur du combat qui s'y déroulait. Seuls quelques courageux s'amassaient autour du cercle du combat. Le pirate se trouva assez coriace au plus grand plaisir de Bubble qui riait de sa pourtant nette supériorité. Elle essayait de ne pas abréger trop vite ce combat, et en repensant aux paroles de Law la dernière fois, de le battre de manière moins…sanglante. Law ne détournait pas son regard une seule fois de sa coéquipière, profitant du divertissement qu'elle offrait. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la voir aussi libérée et…sauvage lui plaisait. Savoir qu'elle ne se lâchait pas seulement avec son équipage était quelque part rassurant. Parfois, elle levait les yeux dans sa direction pour juger de l'effet qu'elle donnait et chaque fois replongeait dans l'échange de coups le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Je commence à croire que je vais me rouiller au maniement de mon nodachi à côté d'elle.**

**_ Quelle furie, commenta Bepo. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi agressive.**

**_ Oh…Moi je le savais…Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit notre dernière occasion de la voir en pleine action…siffla Law, le mépris teintant furtivement sa voix.**

**_ Pourquoi ça capt'ain ?**

En guise de réponse, Law désigna d'un signe de tête la foule qui se fendait à leur droite. Quelqu'un dont la venue déplaisait trop à Law.

Bubble acheva son adversaire pile au moment où cette personne entra dans l'espace vide. Quand Bubble la vit, elle crut qu'elle allait en lâcher ses armes. Devant elle se tenait une haute silhouette, quelque peu étonnée de la voir elle aussi. Law resserra sa prise autour du fourreau du nodachi qu'il avait reprit et sa mâchoire se contracta au sourire du rouquin.

* * *

_*****Encore un peu court mais je vous promets que ça viendra ! J'ai aussi la légère impression que les alertes ont un problème, certains me disant qu'ils ne savent as quand arrivent les nouveaux chapitres ! Zut de zut ! Pourvu que ça change ! Je veux tous vous amener jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire qui me tiens à cœur ! Bon, en général, je poste tous les soirs ou tous les deux jours...en cas d'absence plus longue je préviendrais à l'avance. En plus j'ai trouvé la fin, et un petit secret sera révélé dans ma prochaine intro !*****_


	11. Chapter 10 : Me prendre quoi !

_***** Voici le 10ème chapitre de cette fic. _

_Tout d'abord, je voulais annoncer le cap des 30 reviews passé, ce qui est assez conséquent pour moi étant donné que mon autre fic butine à 10 et quelques alors qu'elle fut postée bien avant. _

_Il y aura donc un épisode bonus toutes les 10 reviews, sur le thème que vous voulez. Je tenterais de mélanger le plus de vos choix au possible. _

_Ensuite, ce chapitre marquera pour certains une déception peut-être, mais je leur informe que tout n'est pas perdu ! En effet, dans ma conclusion lors du dernier chapitre, j'avais promis un petit spoil, le voici : il y aura une sorte de "deuxième saison", une ellipse, un peu comme les deux ans dans le manga, sauf que ce ne sera pas sur la même période, c'est juste symbolique. _

_Dans ce deuxième opus il y aura donc pleins de nouveautés, de personnages etc...*****_

_Place aux reviewers :_

_Stoneskin : Elle évoluera encore un peu ! Pour ce qui est de son instinct "sensuel et démoniaque" il sera mis à l'épreuve par la suite aussi ! _

_Moyaa : Et la lumière fut oui ! Mais chaque commentaire est utile ! Merci de continuer à suivre ! Bubble a 20 ans, tout comme Law. Au début, je voulais la faire plus âgée histoire de faire rire Law quand à son caractère enfantin mais finalement non...  
_

_Anna1819 : La suite viendra ne t'en fais pas Anna (oui la rime est calculée :)_

_Waca : Contente que tu ais été moins déçue pour Law ! Si tu parle de Jean-Bart et tous les autres, il y de fortes chances qu'ils apparaissent dans le deuxième opus mais chuut ! Je n'en dis pas plus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Me prendre quoi ?**

**_Bubble Piccadilly ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !**

**_ Eustass Kid, lâcha-t-elle**

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de son cauchemar, la voix était aussi rocailleuse que dans sa mémoire.

**_Que faites-vous ici ?**

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la dévisageant.

**_ Je peux te poser la même question. Tu n'es pas avec ton capitaine de rechange ?**

Son ton était teinté de dédain. Il avait bien évidement vu son nouvel avis de recherche. Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée à son capitaine, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Eustass.

**_ Te voilà donc Trafalgar Law. Alors ? Comment se porte ta protégée ?**

**_ Très bien, coupa Bubble. Je pense que je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps sans réponses Captain Kid. Puis-je intégrer votre équipage, oui ou non ?**

Law serra les dents et Eustass éclata d'un rire grinçant. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

**_ J'ai cru comprendre que ta prime avait encore considérablement augmenté…passant au dessus de la somme prévue…**

**_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça…**

Il saisit le menton de Bubble entre son index et son pouce, et plongea ses yeux couleur rouille dans ses billes d'ambre.

**_ Mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que tu as le niveau…**

Elle soutint son regard et déclara :

**_ Je vous propose de le vérifier si ça vous convient, Captain Kid.**

Eustass ricana devant son cran. Law fulminait et se retenait de découper cet Eustass en dés à coudre. Bepo, lui était inquiet pour sa cuisinière.

**_ Voyons ! Tu ne penses pas réellement me battre ?**

Ce fut au tour de Bubble de rire.

**_ Je n'ai pas cette prétention ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite.**

**_ Haha ! Décidemment, je dois dire que tu me plais bien !**

**_ M'en voilà flattée, le remercia Bubble, un point ironique, en rentrant dans son jeu.**

Bepo remarquait bien que son capitaine luttait pour ne pas intervenir. Après tout, tout le monde le savait : Bubble Piccadilly allait tôt au tard quitter les Heart Pirates. Mais cela arrivait tellement vite ! En trois mois elle avait considérablement progressé, assez pour arriver au niveau du second de Kid, Killer. Law le savait mieux que quiconque. Il était persuadé que si elle le désirait, elle pourrait avec le temps obtenir une prime encore plus importante. « Voir au dessus de 100.000.000 Berry un jour peut-être »pensa Law. Devant lui, le combat se préparait.

**_ Bubble, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, tu as le niveau et il le sait pertinemment c'est juste pour s'amuser !**

**_ Je n'ai pas autant travaillé pour passer à côté ! Contra-t-elle, agacée par son protectionnisme.**

**_ Oh ! On se fait tenir tête capitaine ? Railla Eustass.**

**_ La ferme ! répondirent en chœur Law et Bubble.**

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis reportèrent leur attention sur le roux.

**_ Tu as réussis à l'amadouer apparemment, bravo !**

**_ C'est moi ton adversaire pour le moment, l'interpela Bubble.**

**_ ne sois pas impatiente ma jolie, je m'occupe de toi et je verrais ensuite pour ton capitaine.**

Law vit la mâchoire de sa coéquipière se contracter. Si cet homme n'était pas certain de l'écraser à la moindre occasion, elle lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge.

**_ Ne le touche pas, grogna-t-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux rivés dans ceux de rouille, amusés.**

**_ Tu l'as vraiment rendue docile ? T l'as droguée comme un bon médecin ?**

Cette fois le capitaine des Heart Pirates lui rendit son sourire, découvrant ses canines pointues.

**_ Elle l'a fait de son plein gré je te l'assure. Mais elle reste…sauvage…**

Il croisa le regard de Bubble qui, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, rougit délicatement.

**_ Si l'on pouvait passer et revenir au combat…**

Kid paraissait l'avoir oubliée un instant.

**_Effectivement. Après tout, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as pu faire avec elle Trafalgar…**

Bepo du agripper fermement son capitaine pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas aller le démonter sur le champ.

**_ Si tu arrives à me blesser et à me faire saigner, ce dont je doute fort, je considérerais que tu pourras obtenir un nouvel avis de recherche et changer ton équipage, édicta Eustass.**

**_ S'il n y avait que ça, marmonna-t-elle.**

Et elle se lança la première. Ses deux lames prêtes à frapper. Malheureusement, elles furent aussitôt collées au corps de Kid avant d'avoir pu le blesser.

**_ Merde !**

**_ Dommage, le combat risque d'être court, soupira Eustass.**

Et d'un revers il la frappa au visage, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Elle se releva aussitôt, désarmée, la lèvre en sang et quelques égratignures dues à sa chute brutale. Sa joue était rougie par le coup. Chacun de ceux qui assistaient au combat retenaient leur souffle.

**_ Bubble ! cria Law. Arrête toi tu n'as même plus d'armes.**

**_ Pas question ! Je vais y arriver à lui donner cette foutue blessure ! Et je ne suis pas aussi démunie que tu le pense, ricana-t-elle.**

Eustass afficha une mine circonspecte. Cette fille pensait vraiment pouvoir réussir à le blesser ? Elle était forte certe, mais il doutait fort de sa dangerosité sans aucune arme. Elle souleva le pli de sa jupe et retira d'un des étuis accrochés la lamae cassée de son 1er couteau. Elle lança un regard à Law.

**_ Je te remercie pour ça, dit-elle en indiquant la lame.**

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle se jeta à nouveau à pleine vitesse cette fois sur Eustass Kid. Celui-ci utilisa encore son pouvoir d'attraction et la lame fut entraînée vers le torse nu d'Eustass. « Elle est stupide ou quoi ! » Cette pensée traversa les esprits des deux capitaines en même temps.

**_ Ca ne marchera pas, tu m'as l'air lente à la détente ma belle ! Riait le rouquin.**

**_ C'est toi qui es lent, contra Bubble, souriante.**

C'est là qu'il comprit. S'il attirait la lame ce n'était pas un problème mais elle oui. Il tenta alors de repousser la lame, cela fonctionna et elle fut ralentie dans sa course. Mais soudain, Bubble la lame nue et dans l'élan, arma son poing. Eustass lui asséna une gifle mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Avec la force qui lui restait, elle lui attrapa la main qui l'avait frappée et y planta ses canines le plus fort possible.

**_ RHAA !La petite peste ! s'écria Eustass, avant de l'envoyer valser comme il put.**

Bubble, légère, exécuta un court vol plané avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Sachi et Penguin qui venaient d'arriver juste en face. Ils en laissèrent tomber leur sac de stupeur.

**_ Bubble ? **

**_ Mais que…hein ?**

Sachi venait de remarquer Eustass Kid en face d'eux.

**_ Salut les gars, articula difficilement Bubble en souriant.**

La main d'Eustass laissait échapper un mince filet d'un liquide rubis, là où elle avait planté ses dents. Le combat était finit. Law et Bepo accoururent vers elle qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

**_ Quelle abrutie tu fais ! gueulait Law.**

**_ Elle a réussi capt'ain, releva Bepo qui décidément remarquait toujours le côté positif des choses.**

Bubble se mit à quatre pattes, en toussant un peu de sang.

**_...kof kof…Tu vois j'ai…réussis…kof…Law…**

Elle rayonnait de fierté.

**_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu y arriverais ! La félicita Eustass, qui malgré ça n'était pas au bonheur du tout. **

Il essuya le sang qui perlait de sa plaie.

**_ Tu es vraiment intéressante chérie…**

**_ Ce fils de pute. Je vais te le découper en puzzle et en faire un feu de joie, jurait Law en découvrant les blessures de Bubble.**

**_ Laisse-le, je savais ce que j'allais récolter. C'était un combat après tout et je ne fais pas partie de son équipage, il n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses coups.**

Law lui asséna une œillade assassine, la dissuadant de tenter de le raisonner.

**_ Dans trois jours je partirais d'ici, s'adressa le roux d'une voix vive à Bubble. Si tu en as encore l'envie, tu n'auras qu'à venir au quai numéro 4. Tu n'as pas grand-chose contre les départs précipités ? demanda-t-il, amusé.**

**_ Quai 4 ? J'y serais répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Je ne vais pas me démonter après ça !**

**_ Pff…**

Eustass se retourna et les laissa là, la foule se refermant derrière lui. Penguin et Bepo aidèrent Bubble à se relever et l'ours la hissa sur son dos, Law fixant toujours la haute silhouette qui s'éloignait, le regard haineux.

Les gens s'écartèrent sur leur chemin, la nouvelle ayant déjà parcouru les deux places : Eustass Kid, supernova d'une prime de 260.000.000 de Berry venait de se faire blesser par une pirate d'à peine 85.000.000.

**_ Alors tu l'as eu ! S'exclamaient Sachi et Penguin qui n'avaient pas assisté au combat.**

Ils n'avaient cessé de lui demander tous les détails mais l'aura de danger qui émanait de leur supérieur les dissuada de continuer.

**_ Quand même, c'est une drôle d'idée que tu as eu Bubby, fit remarquer Bepo.**

**_ Une des idées les plus stupides qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, rageait Law qui ne se remettait pas. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer avec une idée aussi conne !**

**_ Et pourtant je suis ici à t'écouter m'engueuler, se plaignit Bubble.**

**_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça non ? S'énervait-il.**

Elle pivota son visage de son côté et le titilla d'un sourire en coin, craquelant le sang séché de sa peau.

**_ Je te voyais. On aurait dit que tu allais en faire des jetons de poker avec ton nodachi.**

Law ferma les yeux et son visage se contracta.

**_ C'eut été trop tendre à on goût. J'aurais préférer lui planter les quatre membres avec des aiguilles de dissection, lui ouvrir le ventre et lui retirer ce qui peut le faire penser qu'il est un homme.**

**_ Ouuu, siffla-t-elle. C'est qu'il est susceptible le Traffy !**

**_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me tenter de te faire subir la même chose…**

**_ Tu n'aurais rien à m'arracher à moi !**

Il lui sourit, trop sarcastique au goût de la jeune femme.

**_ Le corps d'une femme offre d'autres plaisirs hormis le fait de retirer des organes tu sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.**

Bubble déglutit en cachant son visage écarlate dans la fourrure de Bepo qui restait indifférent aux sous-entendus de son capitaine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres gars. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand il prenait cette voix là, cela le rendait encore plus inquiétant qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être en temps normal.

**_ Vous pensez à quoi là capitaine ? S'inquiéta Sachi.**

**_ Ne me dites pas que vous lui auriez fait…hésita Penguin.**

**_ Une anthroponomie ? proposa Law. Bien sûr que si.**

Les deux hommes laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le terme médical d'une dissection humaine était loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Le capitaine comprit ce qu'EUX avaient compris.

**_ C'est bien ce à quoi vous pensiez bien sûr, demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.**

**_ Ah ! Eu…oui ! Evidemment !**

**_ P…pourquoi ? On aurait du voir autre chose ?**

Et le duo s'éloigna rapidement en cachant leur gêne et leur visage empourpré. Bubble, qui n'avait rien dit, regarda son capitaine et lui asséna d'une voix abattue :

**_ Parfois je pense que tu es vraiment un malade mental sadique et vicieux. Pourtant je me rappelle que je te dois le respect.**

Il la regarda et découvrit ses dents en un mince sourire.

**_ Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais directement dit ce à quoi pensaient Sachi et Penguin.**

**_ A savoir ?**

**_ A savoir, au lieu de t'arracher quelque chose que tu n'as pas, je t'aurais volé quelque chose que tu as encore.**

**_ De quoi tu parles, maugréa Bubble qui ne saisissait toujours pas, les deux gifles lui ayant sûrement déplacé quelques neurones. **

Le sourire de Law s'étira et il répondit calmement.

**_ Ta virginité.**

Bubble ne posa plus aucune question tout du long du chemin qui restait.

* * *

_*****Alors ? Alors ? A votre avis ça passe ou ça casse ? J'attends vos impressions ! Si vous avez envie qu'un sujet ou qu'une idée soit traitée en particulier pour l'épisode bonus, faites le savoir !*****_


	12. Chapter 11 : T'as des antidépresseurs ?

_**** Alala...On avance un peu mais la fin se rapproche...bon je vous laisse lire...*****_

_Stoneskin : J'ai du calmer Sachi et Penguin parce qu'ils avaient pleins d'idées plus vicieuses les une que les autres ! M'enfin bon, je leur ai laissé un peu de mou cette fois ! J'en connais un qui va être content avant la fin, mais je ne dirais pas lequel des garçons ! ^_0_

_Anna1819 : je ne peux rien dire sur la suite, je suis désolée pour les phrases qui vont manquer...Mais l'opus 2 te réjouira, le temps que je l'écrive !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**** Docteur, vous auriez des antidépresseurs où vous les avez tous mangé ?**

Bepo la déposa sur son lit tandis que Law était partit chercher de quoi la soigner.

**_ Aie !**

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de l'autre rouquin.**

**_ Tiens ? Je pensais que tu le respectais, releva Law qui venait de rentrer, une boîte en fer blanc dans les mains.**

**_ Je pense que ça reste un con pour frapper une femme aussi fort.**

**_ A quoi tu t'attendais venant de lui ? Balança-t-il, tandis que Bepo s'éclipsait discrètement.**

**_ Épargne moi tes sarcasmes veux-tu, soupira Bubble.**

**_ Je te rappelle que la politesse s'applique encore tant que tu es sur mon sous-marin.**

**_ Désolée.**

Law fut étonné qu'elle ne cherche pas plus la provocation comme elle le faisait si bien d'habitude. Il ouvrit la boîte et jeta un regard à Bubble qui s'était tue, allongée. Elle l'observait, sans chercher à le cacher. Cela le troubla quelque peu.

**_ Enlève ton haut Bubble.**

**_ Je te demande pardon ?**

Le capitaine pointa du doigt le tissu déchiré de sa veste qui laissait percevoir les égratignures qui saignaient un peu encore. Bubble fit la moue.

**_ Ce n'est pas possible…**

**_ Je ne réussirais pas à te soigner avec les restes de ta veste, qui soit dit en passant ne remplie plus vraiment son rôle.**

Elle se rendit compte de la véracité de ses paroles quand elle baissa les yeux et découvrit que sa poitrine était quasiment apparente. Le tissu qui se révélait de mauvaise qualité avait du se déchirer à cause des frottements de celui-ci contre l'uniforme de Bepo. Se redressant non sans grognement, elle retira à contre cœur ce qui lui servait jusqu'à maintenant de veste. Se retrouver en soutien gorge devant un homme que l'on n'apprécie pas forcément n'est pas une agréable expérience et Bubble le comprit vite.

Elle rougissait et cela ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Law. Il prit une bouteille et imbiba un coton de son contenu, qu'il posa sur l'une des plaies à vif de son épaule. Bubble laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

**_ Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ton truc ? De l'alcool ?**

**_ Tout juste. A 90°C pour être précis. Idéal pour désinfecter, énonça Law, scolaire.**

Alors qu'il allait passer le coton sur une autre plaie, elle lui tapa le dessus de la main. Il leva des yeux agacés.

**_ Écouté. Soit tu me laisse te soigner, soit tu restes comme ça et je te jure que ce ne sera pas joli à voir !**

**_...Mais tu fais mal…geignit piteusement Bubble.**

**_ Ça ne te dérangeais pas de te faire tabasser par l'autre enfoiré, balança-t-il, cinglant.**

Comme elle ne répartit pas, la tête baissée, il lui tendit la paume de sa main.

**_ Bon…tu serres si tu as vraiment mal, mais ne me mords pas, ok ?**

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, honteuse, et recouvrit le tatouage de la main de son médecin avec sa paume qu'elle enserra, gênée par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Une nouvelle plainte lui monta dans la gorge alors qu'il avait posé le coton, mais qu'elle étouffa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en serrant un peu les doigts de Law. Au bout de quelques minutes, Law en avait terminé avec les plaies superficielles. Il jeta le coton et se saisit de quelque chose de fin et brillant.

**_ Ca risque de ne pas te plaire mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, dit-il en approchant l'aiguille filée de la coupure qui s'ouvrait sur son bras. Et puis ça calmera sans doute tes ardeurs héroïques ! **

Elle laissa une plainte s'échapper mais qui n'était en rien due à la douleur.

La jeune femme souffla de délivrance une fois que l'aiguille eut totalement quitté sa peau endolorie par le fil qui tirait les bords de sa plaie.

**_ Fais voir ta tête, demanda le médecin.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne la vois pas assez d'où tu es ?**

**_ Bubble, gronda Law.**

Elle s'avança sur le lit et laissa faire Law. Au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait qu'il l'observe autant, bien que la vue des deux billes orageuses roulant sur sa peau ne lui offrait pas euphorie. Sa main tâta rapidement la joue enflée e la jeune femme et passa son index le long de l'arcade. Elle suivit du regard l'ombre qui exerçait une légère pression tout du long de sa peau sensible. Elle voyait bien que le regard de Law s'égarait parfois sur d'autres endroits que sa joue mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'échafauder un plan de revanche.

Et puis elle renonça à ce plan car elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle aimait ça. Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de son corps étant plus jeune, elle aimait sentir le regard des hommes sur elle, et son capitaine n'échappait pas à la règle. Pourtant, aucune perversion ou plaisir malsain n'animait ses pupilles juste une sorte de curiosité masculine. Une fois qu'il lui eut donné une poche de glace, elle put cependant remarquer que ses pommettes étaient délicatement et imperceptiblement rosées.

**_ Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu auras mal un bon moment Miss.**

**_ M'en fiche. Merci Law.**

Il leva la tête, fixant la jeune femme de ses yeux cendre, le visage impassible.

**_ E…Je voulais dire : capitaine, se reprit-elle, décidément perturbée.**

Il reporta son attention sur le rangement de la boîte de soins, se leva et ouvrit la porte.

**_ Ca ne me dérange pas…**

Et il ferma la porte de la cabine, laissant une Bubble et sa poche de glace, confuse.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Elle mit sa veste blanche, celle qu'elle avait au début. A la place de sa jupe, elle enfila son short noir qu'elle trouvait plus confortable que son jean car il ne frottait pas contre ses plaies. Par contre, elle garda ses bottines qui ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que les autres. Elle sortit dans les couloirs, se retrouva sur le pont sans comprendre puis finit par retrouver la cuisine, qui était sa première destination. Tout le monde était là.

Bepo et Penguin mangeaient des tartines de pain débordant de confiture, Sachi buvait une tasse de chocolat et Law s'amusait à détacher la tête d'oursons en guimauve qu'il lançait en suite dans sa bouche avant de les avaler, l'air distrait. Tous s'interrompirent en la voyant.

De la confiture coulait sur les doigts de Penguin la bouche grande ouverte, Sachi avala de travers et toussait, au bord de l'étouffement, cramponné au rebord de la table et Law avait lui aussi la bouche ouverte, une tête de nounours dans la main la tête dans l'autre.

**_ Je sais que je fais peur mais n'y a-t-il pas un minimum de respect pour les blessés dans ce sous-marin ?**

**_ Kyandi…ton…ta…enfin…tentait d'expliquer Sachi, rouge comme une pivoine.**

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elles 'était empressée de s'habiller et n'avait pas fait attention à la fermeture de sa veste, laissée grande ouverte, ce qui offrait une vue imprenable aux garçons sur son décolleté. Aussi rouge que Sachi, elle la ferma au plus vite et s'empressa de s'asseoir entre Bepo et Law. Elle planta ses dents dans une pomme qui trainait à côté des futures victimes de son capitaine.

**_ Tu manges des oursons toi ? demanda-t-elle, autant par curiosité que par envie de détourner l'attention générale. Je ne le savais pas…**

Law continua son génocide tandis que les autres reprirent leurs occupations gastronomiques.

**_ Si tu devais tout savoir sur moi, ce ne serait pas drôle et je serais drôlement ennuyé.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Tuas des choses à cacher, le nargua-t-elle.**

Il la dévisagea.

**_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**_ Euh…Non ça ira finalement, déglutit-elle, peu encline à connaître les blagues que l'on pouvait faire en disséquant un corps humain.**

Un ange passa puis ce fut Bepo qui creva l'abcès.

**_ Alors tu vas partir ? Dis Bubby…**

Elle resta un instant sans bouger. Elle n'avait pas repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour au sous-marin. Elle prit conscience du pas en avant qu'elle avait fait en gagnant l'attention d'Eustass Kid. Elle n'était pas encore dans son équipage mais plus vraiment dans celui des Heart Pirates. De ce fait, elle ne savait plus si elle devait paraître enjouée ou triste. Elle opta pour l'impassibilité.

**_ Dans trois jours, j'irais au quai numéro 4 et on verra bien s'ils veulent encore de moi, tenta-t-elle ne un sourire.**

Sachi et Penguin s'agitaient et Bepo avalait des tartines pour compenser sa désapprobation au changement d'équipage qui s'entamait.

**_ Tu vas pas t'en aller dis !**

**_ Non, va pas avec cet idiot de Kid !**

**_ En plus t'as vu comment il t'a traitée ? C'est pas un gars net !**

**_ Eh capt'ain, dites quelque chose !**

Law regarda ses trois compagnons qui s'énervaient et gigotaient en trouvant des tas de raison pour que Bubble reste avec eux. Il mangea le dernier bonbon qui marqua la fin du massacre et il posa ses coudes sur la table, mains croisées.

**_ Ecoutez-moi. Si Bubble veut aller se faire de nouveaux camarades de jeu, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Sa décision de partir lui appartient et je lui ai donné mon autorisation. Si cela avait été votre cas je vous aurais laissé choisir aussi. Elle n'a qu'à faire comme elle a envie, puisque souffrir et faire souffrir lui procurent apparemment un certain plaisir.**

**_ Mais…Capitaine ! Geignit Penguin en agrippant les pan de son bonnet.**

**_ Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Pesta Sachi.**

Au milieu des protestations du groupe, Bubble était silencieuse, la tête baissée. Les paroles de son capitaine l'avaient blessée, mais elle s'y étaient attendue. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre sympathie pour elle, et ne présentait aucune peine à la laisser quitter son équipage. Toutes ces fois où il avait semblé sincèrement gentil ou qu'il paraissait être perturbé de ce qu'il arrivait, tout cela n'avait été qu'illusion. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n était honnêtement peinée, mais l'idée d'avoir été un tel poids lui donnait l'envie de frapper.

Sans plus écouter ce dont ils parlaient, elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la sortie, la poignée de porte dans la main.

**_ Merci de votre gentillesse les gars, mais contrairement à ce que dit le capitaine, je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire souffrir. Aucun d'entre vous, appuya-t-elle en dévisageant Law, les yeux plissés.**

Il lui rendit son regard, sans aucun sourire.

* * *

*****La suite viendra plus tard ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos propositions pour l'épisode bonus ! Je vous aime ! *****


	13. Chapter 12 : Bubble se lâche un peu plus

_*****Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire dans mes intros...Bon, le bonus est en route, je prépare aussi le deuxième bonus car les 40 sont à un cheveu d'être dépassé au moment où je vous parle. Enjoy ce chapitre !*****  
_

_Stoneskin : Bonne remarque à propose du contraste. Le bonus 2 sera sur Sachi et Penguin. Un seule mot : carte.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**** Bubble se lâche, oui un peu plus encore.**

Sa chope vint cogner la table en une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Ses couteaux tintèrent contre le rebord de la banquette.

**_ Alors comme ça j'aime faire souffrir hein ? **

Bubble Piccadilly fulminait au fond d'une salle commune de la ville, une chope de saké à la main. Elle avait momentanément abandonné le sucre pour l'alcool.

**_ Je ne suis pas un sociopathe asocial comme toi moi ! Si je n'étais spas obligée de me coltiner tes sarcasmes, je ne m'en porterais que mieux idiot !**

Ses intonations étaient acerbes et le rose lui montait aux joues, comme l'alcool à la tête. Elle se saoulait rarement, principalement en raison des affreuses gueules de bois qu'elle devait ensuite affronter. Dans son coin, seule, elle pestait contre la froideur de son capitaine et en profitait pour répondre à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu jusque là.

**_ Bien sûr, me disséquer t'amuserais un peu je pense. Un sadique dans ton genre aime sûrement visiter l'intérieur des gens, comme ça, sans raison.**

Elle but une gorgée de saké, ce qui repoussa encore ses limites.

**_ Et puis tant qu'à faire tu pourrais obéir aux idées de Sachi et Penguin. Ils avaient l'air intéressés tout à l'heure ! **

Elle se remémora aussi les derniers mots de Law avant qu'ils ne reviennent au sous-marin. « Ta virginité »

**_ Prends la aussi si t'en as envie. Au moins je garderais un souvenir agréable…de toi…**

Elle se perdit quelques secondes sur le fil de son esprit puis ricana d'une voix sinistre.

**_ Enfoiré de Trafalgar Law. Manquait plus que ça pour parfaire le tableau de mes emmerdes…On dirait que je t'aime.**

Elle se leva, d'une démarche un peu mal assurée pour payer sa consommation puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Un homme lui barra le chemin et lui saisit le menton. Il paraissait aussi éméché qu'elle.

**_ T'es bien charmante toi. Viens voir par là…**

**_ Tu me lâches tout de suite sinon…**

Il n'était pas impressionné pour deux sous par la jeune femme.

**_ Sinon quoi ?**

**_ Ma main. Ta tête. Le mur. Tu fais le rapprochement ?**

Ses yeux luisaient d'une rage noire.

**_ Hein ? T'es fâchée poulette ? Je vais te consoler…**

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter l'acte à la parole, elle plaqua sa main droite sur la joue de l'homme, pivota d'un quart de tour et lui éclata le visage contre le mur de toutes ses forces. L'homme ne se releva pas.

**_ T'es lent pauvre con.**

Et elle sortit définitivement, sous le regard médusé des clients.

L'air frais lui fit du bien mais elle était bien saoule. Elle déambula une bonne heure dans les rues, en profitant de chaque accrochage pour se défouler le plus possible. Chacune de ses scènes de combat ressemblait à une arène. Le dernier pirate qui avait tenté de l'arrêter avait finit tailladé comme un porc à l'abattoir. Le conseil de Law lui était passé bien au dessus. La violence lui allait si bien. Décidément, elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce Chirurgien de la Mort. Elle rit toute seule en souhaitant rapidement que la Marine prenne en compte son changement d'équipage. Son surnom actuel l'exaspérait.

Elle avait encore disparu. Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et demanda à Bepo de le laisser un instant. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue avant les trois jours qui restaient, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il était agacé et amusé à la fois. Dans un moment pareil, elle trouvait encore le moyen d'avoir besoin de lui. Il suivit Bepo et se dirigea vers la cabine, celle de Bubble. Il frappa puis ouvrit la porte. Pas de Bubble.

Pourtant, un détail retint son attention. Sur la chaise où reposaient quelques vêtements, il n y avait aucune ceinture, donc aucune arme. Law imaginait difficilement Bubble courir après un rat en criant au fond du sous-marin. Tout d'abord car elle n'était pas du genre à courir au fond d'un sous-marin en criant derrière un rat et ensuite car il n y avait aucun rat à bord. Hormis dans des bocaux.

**_ Elle n'est pas sur le sous-marin Bepo.**

**_ Comment vous le savez ?**

Law lui épargna l'image du rat et se contenta de monter les escaliers menant deux ponts au dessus, vers la sortie. Il vérifia dans la salle de lecture puis sorti.

**_ Où sont Sachi et Penguin ? **

**_ Partis en ville capt'ain. Je ne sais pas où désolé.**

**_ Avec un peu de chance ils tomberont sur cette maso, soupira Law**.

Bepo suivit son capitaine sur le pont.

**_ Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est maso capt'ain ?**

Law sourit à son second, le visage le plus candide possible.

**_ Car je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait penser s'en sortir vivant après m'avoir volé.**

Bepo plaignit Bubble et remarqua quelque chose.

**_ Capt'ain ? Où est votre chapeau ?**

Bubble fouilla un instant ses poches et en sortit le chapeau de son capitaine. Elle était tombée dessus en se perdant dans la salle de lecture alors qu'elle cherchait la sortie. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour voir la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment même. Rien que d'y penser, elle sourit et laissa échapper un gloussement de satisfaction. Elle replia le chapeau et le remit dans sa poche. Il allait sûrement la tuer pour ça et cela lui convenait amplement. Qu'il ressente au moins quelque chose ne pensant à elle, même si ça devait être une envie de trépanation immédiate.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Croyant à une nouvelle demande de vicieux, elle dégaina et pointa son couteau sous la gorge de son agresseur. Mais sa victime potentielle n'était que Sachi, pétrifié par la proximité de sa gorge avec la lame et du regard que lui lançait sa nakama.

**_ Hé ho ! Du calme Bubble ! C'est moi Sachi.**

Son regard se fit instantanément plus doux. Elle rengaina son arme.

**_ Sachi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_ Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu n'es pas censée être sur le sous-marin avec Bepo et le capitaine ?**

**_ Kyaanndiii ! La héla Penguin qui les avait rejoints.**

**_ Je les ais laissé un moment, et j'ai chipé ça en passant, dit-elle en montrant le chapeau, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Les deux gars firent un pas en arrière, épouvantés.

**_ Tu…tu as volé le chapeau du capitaine ?**

**_ Volé ? Noon ! Je vais le lui rendre !**

**_...**

**_ Bubble, tu es bourrée ? Hésita Sachi.**

En guise de réponse, elle rigola en faisant tourner le chapeau au bout de son index.

* * *

*****Bubble va-t-elle mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? La situation se débloquera-t-elle entre elle et Law ? Quelques réponses au prochain chapitre !*****


	14. Chapter 13 : Bourrée ou pas : chiante

_*****Un petit ajout*******  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**** : Bourrée ou pas, elle est chiante.**

Sans son couvre chef, il se sentait nu. Et se balader nu en pleine ville avait pour conséquences de décupler les pulsions meurtrières de Law envers sa coéquipière. Bepo le voyait marmonner il ne savait quoi de certainement vulgaire.

**_ Sale petit monstre ! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie définitive de voler…En y repensant bien, lui prendre sa virginité est encore trop doux comme châtiment.**

Sachi et Penguin riaient pour ne pas croiser leur capitaine qui devait être au bord de réduire ne miette tout ce qui l'approchait. Et avec lui cela se limitait rarement à une métaphore. Bubble elle, semblait toujours aussi joyeuse en raison de l'alcool qui parcourait son organisme. Malheureusement pour eux, Penguin et Sachi aperçurent deux silhouettes familières au bout de la rue.

**_ Oh ! Oh ! Piailla Penguin.**

**_ Voilà les ennuis qui arrivent, ajouta Sachi.**

**_ BUBBLE PICADDILLY ! S'exclama une voix meurtrière.**

**_ Capitaine ! répondit la concernée, très accueillante.**

Il se planta devant la jeune femme et lui dit d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

**_ Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.**

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda d'un air narquois. Il saisit qu'elle était cuite.

**_ Je ne sais pas…Demande gentiment pour voir ?**

Law se retint de la couper en morceaux tout de suite.

**_ Rends moi mon chapeau…S'IL-TE-PLAIT… **

**_ Non ! s'opposa-t-elle, tout sourire. Je ne te le rendrais pas !**

**_ Et pourquoi ça Miss ?**

Bubble se planta juste sous son nez.

**_ Parce que tu es beaucoup plus sexy sans, balança-t-elle avant de s'écrouler, autant dans les bras de Morphée que ceux de Trafalgar.**

Law regarda ses deux acolytes et leur demanda, un air hébété sur le visage :

**_ L'un d'entre vous peut-il me répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire ?**

Penguin posa un doigt sur son menton et dit :

**_ Elle vous a qualifié de sexy je crois.**

**_ Merde. C'est bien ce que j'avais compris.**

**_ Vous voyez qu'elle vous aime bien capitaine, renchérit Sachi.**

**_ Si j'étais toi je me tairais…**

**_ Oups ! **

Law attrapa son chapeau qui dépassait de la poche de Bubble et le remit sur sa tête.

**_ Bepo ? Tu arriveras à porter notre amie la maso jusqu'au sous-marin ? Quelque chose me dit que mademoiselle ne se réveillera pas avant un moment.**

**_ Ay ! Ay ! Capt'ain.**

Et il souleva Bubble qu'il soutint jusque dans sa cabine.

**_ Je jure que quand elle se réveillera je me ferais un plaisir de lui crier dans les oreilles, siffla Law.**

Seul dans la cabine, il observait les traits paisibles de la jeune femme ainsi que ses plaies cicatrisées. Elle avait encore le visage un peu rose du fait de la boisson. Cette fille lui en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se rappela de sa déclaration avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. « Tu es beaucoup plus sexy sans ! » Law rabaissa le rebord de son chapeau alors que ses pommettes se coloraient d'un rouge délicat. La colère l'avait sauvé de cette réaction en public. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait dit le duo de comique.

**_ Si seulement tu pouvais éviter de me regarder dans les yeux en disant des choses pareilles Bubble…**

Il redescendit un peu le bord du haut de la jeune femme et sortit de sa cabine.

* * *

_****A plus !*****_


	15. Episode bonus N1 : Bienvenue à bord

_*****Comme promis, voici le 1er épisode bonus pour fêter les 30 reviews. Celui pour les 40 est terminé et arrivera bientôt ! Bonne lecture !*****_

_P.S._ : Les reviewers présents dans les épisodes bonus, seront uniquement lors des commentaires sur celui-ci. Les reviews à propos de la fic seront nommées lors des prochains chapitres afin de ne pas apporter de confusion ! Merci :)**  
**

* * *

**Épisode Bonus N°1 :**** 30 reviews **** Place dans l'histoire :**** Au tout début, à l'arrivée de Bubble.**

Arrivés au quai 7, un sous-marin jaune se dressait devant eux.

**_ Bienvenue à bord, lui dit Law.**

**_ Euh…Une seule question, intervint Bubble. On monte comment ?**

**_ Il y a une passerelle de prévue. Tu croyais qu'on rentrait comment Miss ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**_ J'en sais rien moi. Tu nous découpe ici et tu nous ré-assemble après, qu'est ce que j'en sais ?**

Shachi rigola.

**_ Elle en a de bonne !**

**_ « Elle » a un prénom Mr Casquette ! répliqua Bubble dont l'agacement sembla pointer le bout de son nez.**

La lanière de son couteau lui frottait contre la taille.

**_ Et quel est-il alors ?**

**_ Bubble. Bubble Piccadilly. Et toi Mr Casquette ?**

**_ Shachi.**

**_ Bon ben voilà.**

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Bubble ne dit plus rien et un léger malaise s'installa.

**_ Penguin, tu pourras faire visiter le sous-marin à Miss Bubble, j'ai autre chose à faire.**

**_ Bien capitaine.**

Génial ! pensa la jeune furie. Un capitaine « je-m'en-foutiste » à la politesse et au sarcasme exacerbé, un ours polaire parlant, un humoriste en casquette fluo et pour couronner le tout : un guide avec pour nom un animal de la banquise. Nom qu'il avait d'ailleurs inscrit en capitale sur son bonnet à pompon. Bubble soupira intérieurement et se demanda un court instant ce qu'elle faisait ici, à bord d'un sous-marin jaune poussin.

Le garçon, Penguin, lui parut gentil et timide. Il lui indiqua les différentes pièces : salle de lecture, bibliothèque, salle d'entraînement. Il lui expliqua beaucoup de choses, tant sur le navire que sur son équipage. Arrivés devant la cuisine :

**_ Ici, c'est moi qui m'occupe de faire à manger, le capitaine étant trop fainéant pour le faire, Bepo trop gourmand et Shachi trop incompétent. **

**_ C'est génial ! s'exclama Bubble, apparemment intéressée.**

**_ De quoi ? Son incompétence ?**

**_ Non la cuisine. En plus le matos est plutôt avancé, je vois ton four, il a plusieurs seuils de cuisson. C'est chouette ça.**

Penguin fut étonné par son intérêt et sa bonne humeur, jusque là cachée.

**_ Tu t'y connais on dirait.**

**_ Oh, j'ai bossé un moment dans un resto flottant. Un vrai repaire de tarés là-bas. Et puis je faisais des desserts quand j'étais petite.**

**_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna Penguin. Tu pourras cuisiner ici aussi si tu as envie.**

**_ Ah. Merci.**

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et descendirent d'un étage, au pont C.

**_ Ici, ce sont les cabines, après c'est bon. En dessous c'est la salle des machines et la salle d'entraînement dont je t'avais parlé. Là je pense que ce sera ta cabine.**

Il lui indiqua une porte à gauche. Elle l'ouvrit et le remercia de la visite. Le pauvre Penguin se trouva donc seul devant la porte close, le doigt levé, prêt à ajouter qu'il fallait faire attention car tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Il haussa les épaules et monta au pont A, la salle des commandes au dessus du pont.

**_ Ça va être joyeux tiens !**

Dans la salle des commandes Shachi s'empressa de le questionner.

**_ Tu lui as dis de faire gaffe dans les couloirs ? Elle va se perdre je vous le dis ! **

**_ J'ai essayé mais…**

**_ Alors ? **

**_ Ben…Je sais pas… Elle s'intéresse à la cuisine mais sinon elle est d'une froideur ! Plus que vous capitaine, c'est pour dire ! **

**_ Mouais…On va réchauffer notre nouvelle camarade alors.**

Les trois subordonnés le regardèrent, circonspects.

**_ Non, les stoppa Law. Ne me dites même pas ce que vous aviez compris…**

Dans sa cabine, Bubble Piccadilly découvrit son nouvel espace personnel. Au fond à gauche, un lit simple à l'allure confortable, une table de chevet. A droite, une petite armoire avec juste la place d'y ranger quelques affaires. Une chaise appuyée contre le mur à côté. A droite de la tête de lit, un hublot laissait voir la côte.

**_ Eh bien, un vrai palace comparé à ton ancienne chambre, commenta-t-elle. C'était autrement plus petit dans ce bateau-restaurant.**

Son supérieur, un vieux grincheux à la jambe de bois, l'avait acceptée pour qu'elle assiste son protégé.

_**« _ Bubby-swaaannn !**_

_** _ Lâche moi Sanji-Kun. T'es saoulant là !**_

_ Le cuistot à mèche lui tournait autour, clope à la bouche en lui proposant des tas de choses._

_**_ Tu veux un coup de main ? Laisse-moi faire Bubby !**_

_ Elle lui asséna une tape sur le crâne._

_**_ Sanji ! Je découpe juste de la viande !**_

_ Décidément, il la rendait vraiment de mauvaise humeur avec ses manières ! Plus tard, elle avait demandé à quitter le resto._

_** _ Pourquoi ça mouflette ? lui avait demandé Zeff, le patron.**_

_** _ J'en peux plus de votre second. Si jamais Sanji me propose encore une fois de m'aider à porter un plat en salle, je lui éclate l'assiette sur la tête et son contenu avec ! **_

_** _ Ha ! Ha ! De toute façon, t'allais pas rester longtemps hein ? Demain on débarque sur une île pour refaire le plein de nourriture. Tu pourras filer après mouflette.**_

_ Mais s'il lui tapait sur les nerfs de se faire traiter de « mouflette », elle appréciait ce genre de type qui vous laissait partir sans poser de questions. Le lendemain, elle était à terre, un couteau de cuisine cachée sous la chemise._

_**_ Manquerait plus que je sois sans défense.**__ »_

Bubble soupira devant son hublot.**  
**

**_ Foutu Sanji. Il paraît que t'es pirate toi aussi maintenant. Je me demande si on se reverra un jour ?**

Bubble s'allongea sur l'oreiller et se prit à voir son futur capitaine, ou tu du moins celui qu'elle espérait. Deux coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans ses pensées.

**_ Oui ? **

Penguin passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

**_ Excuse moi Bubby, c'est pour te dire que le repas est prêt.**

**_ Cool merci Penguy.**

**_ Je m'appelle Penguin, moi.**

**_ Et moi Bubble. Compris ?**

**_ Oui, se résigna Penguin devant sa mauvaise humeur. A tout de suite.**

Et il ferma la porte, un peu secoué.

**_ Bubby ! Nan mais je rêve, grogna-t-elle.**

Elle se leva et défit la lanière qui tenait l'étui autour de sa taille. Elle se dit que dès qu'elle pourrait, elle s'achèterait une autre ceinture. Dans le couloir des cabines, elle ne vit personne. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin emprunté à l'aller par Penguin.

**_ Je…je le sens mal, ricana nerveusement Bubble.**

Dans la cuisine, on se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'un bruit sourd résonne ainsi. Puis, cinq minutes après, Bubble ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, un air plus que renfrogné sur le visage. Law lui demanda, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

**_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu arrives aussi tard ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit Miss ?**

Bubble prit place à gauche de Bepo.

**_ Ce sous-marin est un vrai labyrinthe. Pour ce qui est du bruit…...je hais vos escaliers.**

**_ Tiens donc, sourit Law**

**_ Je vous l'avais dis que ça allait être drôle, chuchota Shachi, assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.**

Deuxième jour à bord. Bubble avait montré le plus de calme possible face aux boutades de Shachi mais n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

**_ Tu veux un nouveau guide Bubby ?**

**_ Je te demande pardon ?**

Apparemment, Penguin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de divulguer sa trouvaille de surnom à la noix.

**_ Bah, tu vas encore te perdre non ?**

**_ Le guide, ça me regarde, mais comment tu m'as appelée ?**

**_ Bubby, répondit Shachi, comme si c'était une évidence.**

Elle le fixa un instant puis déclara calmement.

**_ Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et tu risques de perdre deux symboles de ta virilité en même temps, Shachi.**

**_ Bubble, je te prierais d'être plus polie avec tes compagnons et d'éviter de les menacer ainsi, l'avertit Law, nullement impressionné par son sale caractère.**

**_ Rhha ! Fichue politesse ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis sous tes ordres que je dois t'être soumise !**

Shachi et Penguin reculèrent d'un pas, tout comme Bepo, devant le changement d'expression de Law. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, un regard noir.

**_ Le respect s'applique à tout le monde ici…y compris et surtout envers le capitaine.**

Il ajouta, un sourire plus malsain aux lèvres.

**_ Ta soumission ne sera qu'une question de temps, susurra-t-il.**

Et il partit, un rire luciférien en prime. Bubble le regardait, un air ahuri et les joues roses.

**_ Non mais il va pas bien lui…**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas il est comme ça parfois, ça le détend, la rassura Penguin.**

**_ Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il a rit comme un…un…COMME CA ? Questionna-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers le couloir désormais vide.**

Penguin haussa de nouveau les épaules et répondit d'un air détaché.

**_ Ça veut dire qu'il est content.**

Bubble resta interdite. Content ? Content ? « Oh grand Dieu ! Mon capitaine est un malade mental asocial ! » Hurla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Law était revenu dans sa cabine, fier. Il allait s'amuser avec cette nouvelle recrue haute ne couleur. Colérique, susceptible mais facile à gêner. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait de sous entendu explicite mais elle avait facilement les idées qui suivaient. Et il avait bien aimé la voir perdre sa suffisance au profit de ses joues roses. Elle était une proie facile pour ses sarcasmes et si elle ne se montrait pas plus respectueuse, il se ferait un plaisir de continuer.

Shachi ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle était très désagréable et froide. Il ne ferait pas d'efforts pour se montrer agréable avec elle. Il allait juste se contenter de rigoler dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et puis, il ne reniait pas le fait qu'elle ait un corps de folie, selon ses critères.

Penguin pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être réussir à la rendre plus ouverte si elle cuisinait. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir un fond totalement mauvais. Même si sa gentillesse avait disparu devant la porte de sa cabine, il trouverait bien une autre occasion de se lier à elle.

Bepo attendait la suite des évènements pour se faire un véritable avis. Après tout elle n'était dans l'équipage que depuis 3 heures ! Il la trouvait amusante avec ses cheveux roses. Un grand bonbon mais qui pique.

Bubble commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision. Son capitaine lui semblait trop étrange et doutait qu'il ait obtenu ses 200.000.000 de prime juste en souriant.

* * *

*****Et voici donc la fin du bonus N°1 ! A bientôt pour le second qui aura pour cible une partie de "trou du cul" avec Shachi, Penguin et Bubble !*****


	16. Episode bonus N2 : On joue aux cartes ?

_***** Voici le bonus N°2, dont le sujet à été proposé par Stoneskin. Enfin les perso ! Je dois dire que j'ai peut-être poussé un peu loin cette fois...Bref, une partie de carte qui va finir de manière plutôt...agréable..._

_Stoneskin : Merci pour ta review bien teintée de tes impressions(ça se dit ?) sur le bonus 1, et pour la correction. Je souhaite que celui-ci te plaise tout autant, même s'il est un peu plus...chaud !_

_FeatherShining : Bienvenue donc parmi les reviewers ! Je suis contente de connaître un autre de mes lecteurs ! Merci pour ton avis et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_Who Think Fast : Tant mieux si tu aimes ! En fait, Law avait fait exprès d'exprimer son idée dans ce sens mais ne pensait pas que Bubble comprendrait aussi vite ! ;)**  
**_

* * *

**Episode bonus 2**** : 40 reviews **

**Place dans l'histoire**** : pas vraiment de place mais plutôt à la fin car Bubble est vraiment ouvert et gentille avec les gars. On se doute qu'elle va partir.**

La cabine de Penguin était la plus grande après celle de Law et celle de Bepo. Un lit simple occupait la plupart de l'espace et un bureau était collé au mur d'à côté. De ce fait, dès que l'on se levait le matin, on était collé au bureau. Mais Penguin ne s'en plaignait pas car il passait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, sur l'énorme couette qui recouvrait son lit. Tout le monde prenait donc plaisir à venir squatter chez lui dès qu'une partie de carte s'annonçait. C'était la fin de soirée et Penguin observait Shachi battre le paquet de carte en vue d'une partie de « trou du cul ». Ils avaient tous deux un T-shirt, plus simple pour dormir que leurs uniformes, ainsi qu'une sorte de short.

**_ Tu crois que Bubby-chan viendra ?**

**_ Pt 'être bein qu'oui, tu lui as dis de venir non ?**

**_ Bah oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait.**

**_ ALORS POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDES ?**

Penguin poussa un soupir, les yeux dans le vague.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Penguy ?**

**_ Tu sais Sha-Kun, j'ai l'impression que Bubby est vraiment attachée au capitaine…**

Shachi interrompit son battage de carte et commença à les distribuer.

_ Pt 'être bein quoi. 'fin moi je dirais plus qu'ils se détestent. Mais je dois avouer que le capitaine est devenu de plus en plus bizarre. Un coup il est en colère et un coup il la nargue.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop triste moi Kyandi. Parce que le capitaine, s'il est triste on pourra lui remonter le moral, mais pas elle puisqu'elle risque de partir avec l'autre furie.

Shachi lui envoya un coup de coude amical et lui glissa, l'air lubrique.

**_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait la consoler ce soir ?**

**_ Idiot ! S'exclama Penguin qui rougit, en lui envoyant des coups d'oreiller. On ne touchera pas à Bubble ! En plus je ne suis pas sûr que le capitaine apprécierait. **

**_ Rhooo ! T'es pas drôle…N'empêche, moi je serais prêt à courir le risque.**

Penguin le tapa encore à coups d'oreiller et finit par faire tomber Shachi entre le lit et le bureau, entraînant les cartes avec lui. C'est à ce moment que frappa Bubble. Elle entra et découvrit un Shachi complètement débraillé, les lunettes de travers, coincé entre el lit et le bureau, une tas de cartes en vrac autour de lui.

**_ Salut Bubble ! La salua-t-il, complètement naturel.**

**_ Désolé pour le spectacle, Shachi disait encore des idioties, sur toi.**

**_ Vraiment ? Et de quel genre ?**

Shachi réussit à se remettre sur le lit et il distribua de nouveau les cartes après avoir rendue son apparence plus convenable. Plus couverte disons.

**_ Nan nan rien ! Coupa-t-il. Viens t'installer on allait commencer.**

Bubble ne dit rien mais se promit d'y revenir plus tard. Elle s'assit sur la couette, Penguin à sa droite et Sachi adossé au mur côté oreillers.

**_ Bon, dame de cœur à vous l'honneur, énonça-t-il pour démarrer la partie.**

**_ C'est moi ! s'écria Penguin.**

**_ Charmant, commenta son ami.**

**_ Laisse moi deviner Shachi, tu as le ROI de cœur ? Se moqua Bubble.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer par un éternel « Pt' être bein… » Penguin joua sa première carte. Le but du jeu du « trou du cul » était d'abattre ses cartes selon leur valeur et de s'en débarrasser le plus vite. Le premier s'appellera le « président », le second le « vice-président » etc., de nombreux titres existants, et le dernier le « trou du cul ». Bien sûr le jeu était revisité à la manière d'un pirate ! Le 'trou du cul » ayant un gage donné par le « président ». On pouvait aussi devoir boire le plus d'alcool quand on perdait mais vu que le capitaine avait interdit les boissons dans les chambres quand il ne jouait pas, ce soir serait donc une soirée sobre…d'alcool tout du moins.

Penguin était le meilleur, après Law, et devant le reste de l'équipage. Bubble était, elle le plus souvent le « trouduc' ». Au bout de 5 minutes de jeu, Penguin abattit sa dernière carte le premier.

**_ Président ! Piaffa-t-il.**

**_ Je te suis, ajouta Shachi en posant ses propres cartes.**

**_ « trou du cul », ça commence bien…**

**_ Allez Penguy, le gage à Bubby ! **

Penguin réfléchit et finalement, elle du parler de Law en bien pendant une minute. Ce fut laborieux. La partie recommença plusieurs fois et les rôles tournaient. Shachi du se balader sur les mains dans le couloir. Le t-shirt lui tombait sur les yeux ce qui le gênait grandement dans ses avancées. Les deux autres joueurs purent ainsi observer les jolis abdos du perdant.

**_ Mais c'est qu'il est baraqué le Shachi ! Railla Penguin.**

**_ Plus que toi en tout cas Penguy, répliqua-t-il en terminant son gage.**

Après deux jeux, ce fut Penguin qui perdit. Il prit cher car c'était Shachi le « président ». Résultat des courses : une course dans les couloirs pour lui aussi…mais en boxer. 10 allers-retours obligatoirement.

**_ Sachi…Je…te…Hais…Tu…Peux…Crever, se bornait à répéter sa victime en déambulant au pas de course dans les corridors glacés par la tôle. Shachi n'en pouvait plus de rire.**

**_ C'est ça Penguy chéri ! Allez ! Deux allers-retours encore ! Au fait, joli pingouin !**

En effet, sur son boxer, un petit pingouin était dessiné, pile à l'endroit de…enfin bref… De retour dans la cabine, il fallut deux autres nouveaux jeux pour que Bubble perde de nouveau. Penguin eut un sourire comme il en avait rarement et lui chuchota son gage à l'oreille.

**_ Je ne sais pas si ça se fait ça, dit-elle au président. Moi ça ne me gêne pas c'est l'autre, il risque d'avoir un peu de mal…**

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire maintenant si tu veux.**

**_ Oui ça serait plus simple.**

**_ Hé ho ! C'est fini les complots ? On continue ? interrompit Shachi.**

Cette fois, ce fut Bubble la gagnante et Sachi le perdant.

**_ Shachi, vu la manière dont Penguin a trimé, tu vas prendre cher.**

**_Oh non…je n'aime pas ça, geignit-il.**

Elle lui offrit un sourire machiavélique.

**_ Sur le pont. Et que ça saute !**

**_ Quoi ? Il doit faire -10°C dehors ?**

**_ Tout de suie, insista-t-elle en employant volontairement le même ton que Law.**

Du coup, à trois sur le pont à une heure du matin, ça fait louche. Mais les mouettes vous regardent encore plus bizarrement si un type marche sur les mains…par -10°C…autour du pont…en caleçon.

**_ Tu fais trois fois encore le tour du pont, histoire qu'on admire ton caleçon de mécheux rebelle ! Railla Penguin qui bénissait Bubble intérieurement pour cette vue qui valait tous les bonnets à pompon du monde.**

**_ Et plus vite que ça, je veux rentrer moi, se plaignit Bubble.**

Une fois le gage terminé, il se rhabilla la plus vite possible et courut rouge de honte se mettre sous la couette de Penguin.

**_ Je vous préviens, si j'ai chopé la crève…**

**_ Mais non, soupira Penguin.**

Bubble l'interrogea discrètement du regard et il approuva d'un petit signe de tête. Bubble monta sur le lit à quatre pattes et se rapprocha du bord de la couette, vers Shachi. Penguin n'avait pas finit d'encenser cette fille aux cheveux roses qui s'adressa à son amie d'une voix candide.

**_ Shachi, j'ai froid, tu me laisses une place ? **

**_ Euh…si tu veux, hésita-t-il.**

Elle se faufila sous la couette. Comme le lit n'était prévu que pour une seule personne, ils durent se serrer, ce qui donnait à Shachi de mauvaises idées. Penguin souriait. Le jeu continua, malgré la situation mais les gages étaient stoppés car chacun avait eu sa dose. Bubble se serrait un peu plus à Shachi qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Penguin adressa un petit clin d'œil, enfin façon de parler, à Bubble et fit mine de s'endormir au bout du lit. Bubble fit semblant de bailler elle aussi.

**_ Pfuu…Je suis fatiguée moi. Tu crois que je peux dormir ici ?**

**_ Eu, je…enfin…je…je crois…oui, bégaya Shachi qui commençait à rougir.**

**_ Chouette ! **

Elle s'enfonça plus sous la couette et, sa tête contre Shachi, les yeux clos, posa négligemment sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci. Rouge de gêne, il se laissa alors glisser lui aussi sous la couette, hésita, puis passa un bras audacieux autour de Bubble qui ne broncha pas. Au contraire, elle pivota sur son flanc gauche, se reposant alors complètement contre Shachi. Penguin ne manquait rien du spectacle sous sa visière. Son ami n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Bubble ouvrit les siens, un air faussement surpris.

**_ Tu ne veux pas dormir Shachi ?**

**_ Hem…Je…je suis trop ex…énervé, je n'arrive pas…**

Bubble jeta un coup d'œil à Penguin qui s'était roulé en boule pour mieux les observer, et continua son jeu.

**_ Ça tombe bien moi non plus, murmura-telle d'une voix langoureuse.**

**_ Ah bon ? C'est dommage…**

Il pataugeait vraiment devant l'attitude de sa coéquipière.

**_ Tu crois que Penguy nous en voudra si on le fait dans son lit ? Et puis il ne risque pas de se réveiller vu comment il dort…**

**_ De...de…faire quoi dans…son lit ?**

Elle se redressa légèrement. Sous la couette, sa jambe nue toucha celle de son compagnon. Sa main jusqu'alors posée sur son T-shirt passa en dessous, caressant ses muscles du bout des doigts.

**_ Tu n'en as pas envie toi ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.**

Shachi piqua un fard monumental et regarda sa voisine.

**_ Tu…tu veux parler…de « ça » ?**

**_..Hmhmm…alors ? Insista-t-elle en remontant sa main le long du torse de Shachi, dessinant ses formes.**

**_ Euh….je…si…si tu veux…on…ici, tentait-il en bredouillant.**

**_ …oui, ici…et maintenant…**

Elle se rapprocha de ses lèvres, puis soudain, éclata de rire en s'écartant. Penguin était écroulé et se tordait de rire en s'agrippant les côtes devant un Shachi totalement perdu.

**_ AH LA VACHE ! TU DEVRAIS VOIR TA TÊTE ! hurlait-il, en larmes.**

**_ Tu y croyais vraiment ? demanda Bubble, qui riait vraiment aussi.**

**_ Mais…que…de quoi vous parlez ? Se plaignit Shachi qui n'avait rien suivit.**

**_ Tu pensais qu'on allait coucher ensemble ? précisa-t-elle.**

Shachi eut un éclair de compréhension, puis baissa la tête et enfonça sa casquette sur ses yeux, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

**_...bein…..voui…avoua-t-il, honteux et penaud.**

**_ HA ! HA ! HA ! Magistral ! Bubble t'es trop forte !**

Penguin n'arrivait pas à se calmer et il tomba du lit, toujours écroulé de rire.

**_ Allez, ne te moques pas trop Penguy. Shachi est un grand sensible sur ce point tu le savais bien.**

Elle se tourna vers Shachi et lui expliqua que c'était son gage de tout à l'heure. Elle devait le chauffer et voir comment il réagissait.

**_ Ah…bougonna-t-il, consterné d'avoir été mis dans une telle situation. Je me disais aussi.**

**_ Tu l'aurais fait ? S'étonna Bubble.**

**_...**

**_ Shachi ?**

**_... voui…**

**_ Ah ! T'es mignon toi…**

Elle sortit de la couette. Les rires de Penguin s'étaient calmés.

**_ Tu t'en vas ?**

**_ Oui, je vais me coucher.**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres devant le sale tour dont il avait été victime. Elle lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de dépasser Penguin qui ne bougeait pas, face contre terre.

**_ Allez ! Ne fais pas la tête, le consola-t-elle en passant la porte. Ça aurait été amusant de le faire ensemble, t'es plutôt bien foutu en plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.**

Les deux garçons ne bougeaient plus.

**_ Penguin ? Le héla Shachi, sous le choc. Ce…cette fille m'a foutu la trique. Merde !**

Penguin ne se relevait toujours pas.

**_ Penguin ? Ça va pas ?**

Son ami répondit d'une petite voix, un peu honteuse.

**_ Je…je crois que mon pingouin est à l'étroit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

* * *

_*****Bon, je vais déjà devoir taper le bonus trois ! J'ai pour idée de faire réparer quelque chose à Bubble...*******  
**_


	17. Chapter 16 : Expliquez moi mon cas

_*****Bon, j'ai du boulot pour répondre à toutes vos reviews mais si vous saviez à quel point j'en suis aux anges ! *o* _

_Who think Fast : Le rat m'avait traversé l'esprit et j'ai su que c'était la bonne ! "Law, le tombeur au bonnet tombé" Exactement ! J'approuve cette nomination, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas la caler dans un des bonus :D Ne meurs pas tout de suite ! Je t'en pries, appelle moi comme tu le veux ! Qu'on m'appelle par écrit est tellement plaisant ! Shachi est un pervers et Penguin le sait ! Et puis apparemment ce dernier n'est pas sans réaction non plus derrière son caractère "naïf et candide"._

_Moyaa : Oi ! Pour ton plaisir ! Chapeau plus bas ;)_

_Anna1819 : Contente que tu aimes, merci ;)_

_Imaza Jones : Tiens ? Un nouveau nom dans les reviews ! Bienvenue ! Heureuse de te faire rire mais ne pleure pas trop hein ? Je ne veux faire de peine à personne ! /_

_Stoneskin : Ne t'excuse pas ! Je dans avec toi ! *moonwalk* Si tu aimes te plier, pas de soucis j'en suis flattée ! Encore merci pour ton com' sur le bonus, le Baratie va revenir dans l'affaire, mais pas avant un long moment. Pour ce qui est du boxer, je n'en ai jamais vu mais je suis sûre que ça se vendrait comme des petits pain à la Japan Expo ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, la suite comportera un autre passage de ce genre. Je pourrais même profiter des bonus pour en inclure un peu étant donné que je ne veux pas trop que ma fic vire trop hot quand même ! Mais j'ai des idées..._

_FeatherShining : Encore un nouveau nom ! Apparemment tu suis depuis un moment merci ! Si tu veux on pourra faire une partie un jour ! XD Au fait, j'aime bien ta pic de profil !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** Que quelqu'un m'explique mon cas, que je puisse sauter de ce toit en paix.**

Bepo, la tête posée à côté de la tasse de café sur la table, se lamentait sur le sort de sa coéquipière tandis que Law, les pieds croisés sur le rebord de cette table, se balançait, pensif. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de lecture. Un livre était fermé sur la chaise près du capitaine qui venait de le terminer.

**_ Et puis c'est pas chouette qu'elle nous laisse pour ce sale type. Même si on le savait depuis le début, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous capt'ain ?**

**_...**

**_Capt'ain ?**

**_ Personne ne le pensait Bepo… Mais ça va bien se passer pour elle. Vu son caractère il y a deux solutions : soit cet Eustass va l'apprécier et elle sera sa chouchou, soit elle va se faire massacrer dès qu'elle l'aura envoyé sur les roses. Ce qui selon moi serait d'un comique inégalé.**

Bepo se redressa, choqué par l'attitude de son capitaine.

**_ Vous n'êtes pas triste qu'elle parte ?**

**_ Par pour le moment Bepo. Là, je serais même d'une humeur rayonnante, ajouta-t-il en souriant.**

**_ Je ne vous comprends pas capt'ain, dit l'ours alors que le médecin se levait.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave.**

Law prit sa tasse de café vide qu'il projetait de ramener à la cuisine et, avant de passer la porte, expliqua à Bepo.

**_ J'ai comme la sensation qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Vu comment elle est tombée, elle a du boire assez pour avoir la tête comme du cristal à l'heure qu'il est.**

**_ Vous êtes méchant.**

**_ Si tu savais comme c'est bon parfois.**

Bepo resta donc seul dans la pièce, sans personne auprès de qui se lamenter. Il décida donc d'aller trouver un autre de ses compagnons pour se plaindre. Quand Law passa devant la porte de sa nakama, une longue plainte étouffée traversa l'épaisseur du métal. Il eut un plaisir fou à se diriger vers la cuisine au dessus.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, des centaines de cloches étaient venues tinter dans sa boîte crânienne. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Bref, Bubble Piccadilly avait la gueule de bois. Ferme. Elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba sur son oreiller en poussant une longue plainte dès que les murs de sa cabine se mirent à valser. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts froids sur ses paupières. Ca lui fit du bien.

**_ Putain de merde…Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de boire autant…Pourquoi j'ai bu d'ailleurs ?**

Elle remonta lentement dans ses souvenirs. Law l'avait rendue en colère, elle lui avait volé son chapeau. Elle était donc partie se saouler dans un bar pour oublier…Elle se souvenait avoir tabassé des gars…Sachi et Penguin étaient arrivés aussi…Sa mémoire commençait à se brouiller. Eum…Elle revoyait leurs expressions effrayées…Aie…Et puis elle finit par se rappeler que Law et Bepo étaient venus aprèèèès…Mmh…A part un vague souvenir de cri, elle ne se rappelait plus de rien. A chaque fois que Bubble essayait de forcer la barrière qui retenait la suite des évènements, elle avait l'impression de s'être réellement cognée dedans. C'est à ce moment où elle était au sommet de son irritabilité que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cabine. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas la personne à laquelle elle pensait.

**_ Mouii, entrez…**

Décidément, Dieu lui en voulait aujourd'hui car Trafalgar Law entra, une expression de vengeance délectable sur le visage.

**_ Capitaine…déclara Bubble, l'avant-bras sur les yeux.**

**_ Alors, comment se porte cette cuite ?**

Il s'amusait vraiment.

**_ Si tu penses que je suis prête à rendre mes tripes et une caboche en caisse de résonnance, tu n'es pas loin du compte…**

**_ Ca t'apprendra à me voler. Bien que je ne sois pas responsable de ce réveil, j'en profite.**

**_ Au moins un qui s'amuse, siffla-t-elle, sarcastique.**

Law s'approcha, debout près du lit.

**_ Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer tout à l'heure. Enfin, ça allait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.**

**_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne m'en souviens pas.**

Elle pria pour qu'il lui raconte au moins ça.

**_ Rien du tout, mentit-il, peu désireux de devoir relater ses paroles assez…directes.**

**_ Tu ne m'as pas découpée en rondelles et enfilée en guirlande, s'étonna Bubble, qui avait du mal à le croire.**

**_ J'aurais pu, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait fêté avec ces guirlandes.**

Sa voix était plus grave, plus acerbe. Bubble ne leva pas le bras de ses paupières et se retint de lui répondre « mon départ qui semblait tant te réjouir à table ».

**_ Je suppose que c'est un peu tard pour ça, dit-il.**

Bubble sentit quelque chose de compact tomber sur son ventre et elle se redressa un peu, voir ce que c'était. Un paquet emballait une masse rectangulaire informe.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle en regardant Law.**

Il était fermé et ses mains se contractaient dans ses poches.

**_ T'as qu'à ouvrir. T'as encore des mains non ?**

Elle reporta toute son attention sur l'emballage qu'elle entreprit de défaire avec soin. Une fois le papier enlevé, Bubble déplia la masse de tissu qui y reposait. D'un blanc cassé, le Jolly Roger des Heart Pirates tatoué à l'arrière et sur la poitrine à gauche, elle découvrit son uniforme, celui qui la rattachait définitivement à l'équipage de Law. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, elle entendit la porte de sa cabine se refermer violement contre l'encadrement en métal. Seule, l'uniforme neuf dans les mains Bubble laissa échapper ses larmes, pour la première fois.

Law sentait chaque membre de son corps se contracter à chacune de ses enjambées.

**_ Elle n'a qu'à aller rejoindre ce crétin d'Eustass Kid. Elle se fera démolir à la première occasion à cause de ses coups de sang. Il n'aura qu'à en faire ce qu'il veut d'elle et de son foutu caractère de mes deux. On verra bien s'il est aussi bien qu'elle ne l'espérait.**

Sa respiration rauque soulevait sa poitrine pas à-coups. Ses mains se serraient si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes blanchies. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de l'engager nom de Dieu ? Il pensait qu'elle serait finalement restée et qu'il aurait pu voir la tête de ce rouquin lorsqu'elle aurait dépassé les 100.000.000. Au lieu de ça, elle les lâchait. Elle LE lâchait.

**_ Tu n'as pas le droit. Pas pour lui !**

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme lui fasse perdre son calme légendaire alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé ? Alors qu'elle était colérique ? Alors qu'elle lui manquait volontairement de respect ? Alors qu'elle avait toujours besoin de lui à un moment ou à un autre ? Alors qu'elle arrivait à lui faire sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ?

**_ Pourquoi ?**

* * *

_***** Bon, que ceux qui veulent la suite m'offrent une peluche de Bepo géante ! Nan je rigole ! Allez à plus pour la suite mes chéris ("BonClay DÉGAGE !")_**  
**


	18. Chapter 17 : Bizarrement, j'ai plus faim

_*****Après avoir posté les deux bonus (le troisième je vais l'écrire mais ça vient tellement vite les 10 reviews *o*), voici la suite de la fic ! Un peu de bonne humeur après un passage qui vous a apparamment émus !*****_

_Anna1819 : Merci encore à toi bises Estelle ;)_

_Who Think Fast : Je ne suis pas sûre que les collants lui aillent bien ? Je le verrais plus en vil méchant terrîîîîblement pervers et vicieux...Ok je me calme ! Ne vomis pas tes tripes pour autant Sachi vient de nettoyer ;) _

_Imaza Jones : Mais continues ta crise moi je suis toute émue !*o* franhement pour un newbie t'es calé(e ?). Merci de ta review conséquente et bonne suite à toi dans ta lecture ! _

_Stoneskin : "Js'ais bien qu'j'te l'ai trop dit, mais j'te l'dis quand même" Voilà à quoi j'ai tout de suie pensé ! Un peu vieillot non ? Mais tellemtn beau et agréable de recevoir vos messages d'amouuuuur mes lecteurs ! "Bubby qui pleure, ça fait mal... Et j'ai l'impression que Law a définitivement craqué" : Je ne sais plus quoi dire tellement je trouves que ça résume bien ! **  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**** : Bizarrement, j'ai plus faim là…**

Sur le pont, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo discutaient en profitant du temps qui se montrait clément en cette soirée. C'était Penguin qui menait la discussion.

**_ Vous avez vu la tête du capitaine quand Bubble-chan lui a dit qu'il était sexy ?**

**_ On ne savait pas s 'il allait la tuer ou rester planté devant, approuva Sachi.**

**_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y avait de bizarre, interrompit Bepo dont les connaissances en relations humaines étaient limitées de cette…facette.**

**_ En clair, Bubble trouve le capitaine attirant, lui expliqua Penguin, toujours prêt à répondre aux questions de son ami. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque.**

Avant que Sachi ne puisse étoffer ses propos par quelques sous-entendus peu catholiques, la porte extérieure s'ouvrit.

**_ Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

Bubble s'approcha du trio. Sachi et Penguin la fixaient, la bouche entrouverte et le rouge aux joues.

**_ Ca peut se comprendre, bredouilla Sachi.**

Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour le nouvel uniforme qui lui était destiné. Il était d'apparence identique à celui des garçons à quelques détails près. A l'inverse des autres, il était beaucoup plus près du corps, révélant ses formes avantageuses. De plus, le bas n'était pas un pantalon mais se limitait à mi-cuisses. Ses chaussures restaient les même que d'habitude. Bien qu'à priori cela semblait inconfortable, Bubble y était très à l'aise et comprenait que les garçons ne quittent jamais le leur.

**_ Hé ho ! Qu'est e que vous faisiez ? répéta-t-elle. Et puis c'est quoi qui peut se comprendre ? Sachi ?**

Les deux se reprirent et Bepo lui répondit malgré leurs protestations.

**_ On parlait du fait que tu trouvais le capitaine sexy, que lui aussi selon Penguin et que ce serait compréhensible selon Sachi.**

L'ours n'avait incontestablement aucun sens du tact. Cela fit beaucoup à enregistrer pour la pauvre tête endolorie de Bubble dont la gueule de bois n'empêchait pas néanmoins de comprendre leur paroles.

**_ Kékéké ? Quand est-ce que j'ai dis que je trouvais ce sociopathe sexy ?**

Son crâne explosa sous les décibels.

**_ Bah tout à l'heure avant de t'effondrer dans ses bras, dit Sachi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**_ Je n'ai pas eu cette chance non…Et comment ça lui aussi ?**

Elle avait très mal à la tête maintenant.

**_ C'est lui qui t'as choisis la tenue qu'on est allé chercher la dernière fois. C'est pas vraiment innocent on dirait.**

Bubble se regarda de haut en bas et se promit de demander des explications sur l'effective coupe avantageuse qu'elle avait.

**_ Je ne m'embarrasse pas de ces suppositions sans intérêt, balaya-t-elle d'un regard sérieux. Ce n'est pas mon genre de penser à…ça.**

Les deux garçons se rappelèrent d'une certaine partie de cartes et se dirent qu'elle se foutait de leur tête en ce moment même. Penguin jouta avant de se faire violemment taper par Sachi :

**_ En tout cas Sachi aime bien !**

**_ Tais toi ! Et puis je te ferais dire que toi aussi.**

**_ Je pense que je vais aller préparer à manger, conclut Bubble, peu encline à assister à ce débat.**

Quand Law entra maussade, dans la cuisine, ce fut à son tour de ne pas trouver ses mots. Bubble était accroupie, occupée à ramasser les débris d'un verre cassé. Elle se releva et il observa le tissu, tendu sur sa peau, qui enveloppait les courbes de sa coéquipière. Il dut, malgré ses réticences, admettre que sa poitrine était agréable et que ses hanches invitaient à la tendresse mais il se reprit quand les yeux d'ambre de Bubble croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient comme ternes. Sans savoir pourquoi, il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce la le rendit mal à l'aise et il alla s'asseoir au milieu de ses compagnons.

**_ Alors, comment vous la trouvez capitaine ? S'impatienta Sachi.**

**_ Elle est bien hein ? Insistait Penguin.**

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers elle et, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire lui dit :

**_ Très seyant.**

Les deux garçons ne se contentèrent pas de cette réponse et l'asticotèrent encore un moment.

**_ Donc elle est bien ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ C'est notre nakama ?**

**_ Oui.**

Il commençait à être agacé de leurs questions.

**_ Elle est chouette ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Elle cuisine bien ?**

**_ Oui.**

Encore un peu et il serait réellement énervé.

**_ Elle est gentille ? demanda Sachi.**

**_ Oui, grogna Law.**

**_ Elle fait des efforts ? Insista Penguin**

**_ Oui ! Articula-t-il.**

Il était à bout, prêt à crier un bon coup.

**_ Elle est sexy ? Glissa Bepo, heureux de réutiliser son nouveau vocabulaire.**

**_ OUI ! hurla Law par réflexe, avant de prendre conscience de la question qui lui avait étée posée.**

**_ Que…quoi ?**

**_ T'as vu Bubble ? T'es sexy, conclut l'ours.**

Celle-ci, plus rouge que les tomates qu'elle posa sur la table, marmonna :

**_ Il a dit ça parce que vous l'avez piégé. Il ne le pense pas.**

Elle lui lança un regard, demandant confirmation. Mais ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

**_ Bien que je me sois fait avoir, je confirme.**

**_ AHA ! Je le savais ! Exultait Penguin. Le capitaine est amoureux !**

Il se prit une miche de pain en pleine tête.

**_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, sombre crétin. Même toi tu l'aimes cette tenue.**

**_ Si l'on pouvait revenir au repas…geignit Bubble.**

Law vit qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre et décida de remettre sa vengeance à plus tard. Le plat de résistance se termina rapidement et, à peine eut-elle finit son assiette que Bubble fila dans sa cabine. Penguin lança dans le silence qui s'était fait :

**_ Vous devriez peut-être aller la consoler capt'ain.**

**_ Pt 'être bein qu'oui, ça serait bien, renchérit Sachi.**

Le capitaine les calma d'un coup en les menaçant d'un couteau. Les deux savaient à quel point il lui serait facile de leur prélever un organe avant le dessert.

* * *

_*****La suite va être un peu plus...sensuelle...enfin je dis ça je dis rien ! Vous découvrirez tout ça la prochaine fois ! Une 'tite review ? Ça fait un moment que j'avais pas demandé ça me manquait ! *grand yeux de Bepo brillant remplis d'étoiles*_


	19. Chapter 18 : L'argument te convient-il ?

_***** Le travail est vraiment dur en ce moment car je dois vous donner la suite de la fic, plus les bonus ! Je pense que je vais me claquer les tendons de la main XD Mais lire vos reviews est un réel plaisir pour moi et vous ne savez pas à quel point ça peut m'aider en ce moment ! Si les bonus viennent tard je m'en excuse mais vous les aurez c'est promis ! Il y aura juste un gros décalage entre le moment ou le cap est passé et la parution du bonus adapté ! Bonne lecture pour ce passage un peu plus...charnel !*****_

_Moyaa : * va à l'autre bout de la terre et pose son chapeau* #well done . Bein...rose...je sais pas si elle aurait apprécié se faire réduire à une couleur à cause de ses cheveux notre Bubble, elle est tellement susceptible. Mais j'avoue que d'écrire la scène aurait été drôle !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu ce pseudo ! Je suis donc déclarée comme dealeuse officielle ? Trop claaaasse ! Je m'en vais de ce pas aller refaire mon stock ! De chapitre bien sûr !_

_Who Think Fast : Comme rire fais les abdos, tu te muscle en lisant ma fic' ! Je suis donc à la fois dealeuse et coach sportive, c'est bien ça! Ne ries pas de mon retard jeune padawan ! Taper à la vitesse de l'étoile noire, je ne sais pas..._

_Guest : AVEC JOIE NOM D'UN CORNICHON ! Bienvenue bel(le) inconnu(e) ?_

_Anna1819 : Prends donc autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**** : Cet argument te convient-il ?**

Dans sa cabine, Bubble expira un grand coup. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur son lit. « OUI ! Je confirme. Le capitaine est amoureux. Toi aussi tu l'aimes cette tenue. » A ces pensées, les joues chauffèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant où il l'avait vu dans sa tenue. Elle avait lu du plaisir dans ses yeux et elle, l'avait senti. On frappa à la porte. Elle tenta de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

**_ Bubble ? Je peux entrer ?**

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Law se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**_ Qu'est ce que vous…tu veux ?**

**_ Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir discuter avec mes compagnons, la nargua-t-il, gentiment.**

A contrecœur, elle le laissa entrer, et en profita pour l'interroger.

**_ Pourquoi tu l'as fait comme ça ? dit-elle en désignant l'uniforme qu'elle portait.**

Elle se plaça en face de lui, debout au milieu de la cabine.

**_ Au vu de la manière dont tu t'habilles en temps normal, je pensais que ça te plairait, bouda Law.**

**_ Il me plait…Ce n'est pas le souci…répliqua-t-elle, gênée.**

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

**_ Quel est le problème alors ?**

**_ …Tu me trouves sexy…lâcha-t-elle, ne sachant bien si elle devait le demander ou l'affirmer**

Law glissa à son oreille, tout en posant une main sur sa hanche.

**_ Qui ne le penserait pas ?**

Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer devant les gestes de son capitaine. Elle posa une main sur son bras dans l'idée de le repousser.

**_ Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu si imprévisible ? Un coup tu me hais, un coup tu es…attentionné.**

Law plongea ses pupilles cendrées dans celles dorées de la jeune femme. Sa voix se voulait calme et posée, mais quelque chose ne collait pas dans ses intonations.

**_ Parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi…Tu…tu me rends fou, acheva-t-il en la faisant tomber sur le lit. **

Il l'embrassait de toutes ses forces, presque brutalement. Bubble n'arrivait plus à penser et ses maigres barrières avaient sautés au moment où il l'avait regardé. Tous ses sens étaient poussés à leur maximum. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Elle attrapa Law par le col et le retint d'une main sur la nuque. Sa chaleur, le poids de son corps sur le sien, sa langue qui enveloppait la sienne, son odeur qui l'enivrait. Elle crut que son cœur allait imploser. Law s'interrompit, les yeux brillants.

**_ Si tu savais comment je me sens…**

**_ Je suppose que…tu es encore plus étrange…maintenant ? Railla-t-elle, le souffle court.**

**_ Ha !**

Ses mains descendaient la fermeture du haut de Bubble qui frissonna au contact de ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Bubble laissa échapper un faible gémissement. La voix de Bepo vint couper court à cette scène.

**_ Capt'ain ? On a besoin de vous !**

La tête et les épaules de Law s'affaissèrent, tel un signe de prise sur lui-même pour ne pas envoyer valser son second qui ne se doutait pourtant de rien.

**_ J'arrive ! gueula-t-il. Malgré ça je reste capitaine, ajouta-t-il à voix basse à l'adresse de Bubble en caressant sa peau nue.**

Il se leva et rendit son apparence plus convenable. Bubble, immobile et le visage en feu, ne savait pas comment réagir. Sur quelque point que ce soit, et se contenta donc de cette piteuse phrase.

**_ Bonne nuit capitaine.**

**_ Bonne nuit Bubble, termina-t-il avant de sortir dans le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Bubble resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur la poignée de porte, totalement perdue. Ses battements de cœur commençaient à peine à se calme. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours en travers de son lit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le parfum de Law flottait encore autour de son visage. Son capitaine, celui qui l'avait plus que jamais irritée, agacée, perturbée, ce capitaine pour lequel elle n'avait alors jusque là jamais rien attendu, ni ressenti ni le moindre sentiment, ce capitaine là venait de lui faire perdre la tête le temps de quelques poignée de secondes.

Elle n'avait rien opposé, par la moindre résistance. Elle s'était totalement laissé faire, répondant même à ses gestes. La peau brûlante de Law contre la sienne glacée. Et son regard qui lui déclenchait des frissons d'adrénaline. Deux billes luisant d'une envie incontrôlée, d'un désir fou, animal presque. Bubble n'avait jamais vu un tel regard et elle en était presque effrayée par son intensité.

Achevant le travail de Law, elle retira sa tenue qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, les mains tremblantes. Son T-shirt enfilé, elle se glissa dans son lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et éteignit la lumière. Son mal de crâne l'avait presque quitté et permit à Bubble de faire le compte sur ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui.

1- Ne plus boire autant SANS RAISONS.

2- Elle avait publiquement qualifié son capitaine de sexy.

3- Son capitaine l'avait publiquement qualifiée de sexy.

4- Ça n'étonnait pas Sachi.

5- Son capitaine l'avait sauvagement embrassée et au-delà.

6- Elle l'avait sauvagement accepté.

7- Dans deux jours elle quittait les Heart Pirates.

La lumière d'une ampoule éclairait doucement le pelage neige de Bepo et les tatouages de son capitaine.

**_ La prochaine escale est donc à deux semaines d'ici, récapitula-t-il.**

**_ Oui, il me semble que le temps de charge du log-pose n'y est pas long. Quelques heures tout du moins.**

**_ De quoi refaire le stock et faire réviser le moteur 2, Sachi m'a prévenu qu'il risquait peut-être de nous lâcher en cours de route.**

Bepo observait les traits de son capitaine, qui lui observait attentivement la carte sur la table.

**_ Tout va bien capt'ain ? Vous avez l'air étrange.**

Il avait employé le même mot que Bubble. Law se redressa et se massa les tempes.

**_ Ça va ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un gros coup de fatigue.**

**_ Vous vous tracassez trop à propose de Bubby, lui reprocha Bepo.**

**_ Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! grogna Law. J'ai déjà les deux guignols qui ne me lâchent pas avec ça alors si toi aussi tu t'y mets….**

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave.**

Un petit silence passa.

**_ Comment allait-elle au moins tout à l'heure ?**

**_ En pleine forme, répondit Law, qui ricanait intérieurement. Elle sera sur pieds demain sans soucis.**

Une fois le reste des soucis passés en revue, Law prit congé de son second. Une fois dans sa cabine, il sortit de sa poche l'avis de recherche de Bubble, l'examina un moment, puis le chiffonna avant de le jeter dans sa poubelle.

Dans sa cabine, un homme jouait avec une fourchette. Un plat à peine entamé trainait sur le bureau en acajou. Cet homme se balançait, les pieds sur le rebord de cette table en faisant tourner la fourchette entre ses doigts. Son rire résonna dans la pièce puis il balança la fourchette à travers celle-ci, qui alla percuter le mur d'en face avant de tomber bruyamment au sol. Il avait raté sa cible.

**_ Pfff…**

L'homme aux cheveux rouges quitta sa chaise, alla se planter devant le WANTED accroché au mur et passa son index entre le papier rugueux et le bois.

**_ Dans deux jours, tu seras à moi.**

Et d'un geste vif, il arracha l'affiche avec un sourire, la roula en boule et la lança dans sa corbeille. Il réussit son tir.

* * *

_*****Ouh ça se réchauffe entre les deux là ! Et puis v'là l'autre qui refait une apparition ! Pour la prochaine fois ils iront faire des course.*****_


	20. Chapter 19 : Il s'appelait Deny

_***** Chapitre 17 bonjour ! Comme je ne sais plus quoi dire, je vous laisse découvrir une partie de la vie de notre héroïne.*****_

_Anna1819 : Avec Kid ? Ah je ne dis rien ! Ca va venir ! Et principalement dans l'opus deux._

_Who think Fast : Alors cette glace ? J'ai lu ton commentaire juste avant d'uploader ! Allez, profite !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**** : Il s'appelait Deny**

C'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Le ciel bleu n'était parsemé que de rares fils de cotons nuageux, le soleil inondait l'île de lumière et de chaleur. On pouvait observer l'océan, d'un calme limpide, briller de milliers de diamants. Les rayons traversaient les hublots du sous-marin, l'illuminant plus que d'habitude et rendant les déplacements à l'intérieur plus agréables. Alors que Bubble ré enfilait son uniforme, Penguin vint taper à la porte pour lui annoncer d'aller sur le pont une fois qu'elle serait prête. C'était un chemin qu'elle avait finalement mémorisé. Dehors, le capitaine discutait avec Sachi. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, une bouffée de chaleur la prit en se remémorant les évènements d'hier. Chose rare, Law semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

**_ Bon, aujourd'hui on va aller acheter de quoi remplir les soutes car la prochaine escale est dans deux semaines. Sachi, tu iras acheter les pièces de rechange avec Penguin, pour le moteur. Bepo tu viens avec moi et Bubble. On va prendre de quoi combler le vide des placards et puis un peu d'alcool si Miss a la gentillesse de nous en laisser cette fois-ci.**

**_ Je t'emmerde.**

**_ Je m'en fiche. Allez !**

**_ Capt'ain ? Intervint Sachi.**

**_ Pour l'amour du ciel, c'est CAPITAINE, grogna Law.**

**_ Bepo le dit bien tout le temps !**

**_ Mais Bepo me sert d'oreiller. Tu voulais dire ?**

**_ Pourquoi on fait pas ça demain ?**

Law désigna la jeune femme du pouce.

**_ Parce que demain il y aura moins de bras pour porter tout ça. Ça veut dire qu'il y aura moins à manger et que si on meurt de faim ce sera sa faute.**

**_ Hé ho ! protesta Bubble. Je ne suis pas une valise qu'on remplit !**

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sérieux.

**_ Non, toi tu serais plutôt le poids qu'on met dedans. Mais ce n'est pas un souci puisque la valise va bientôt changer de propriétaire.**

Dans les boutiques, Law dut affronter les remarques de Bubble qui tentait de se venger de ce qu'il avait dit lors du briefing, ainsi que les plaintes de Bepo qui avait trop chaud avec ce soleil. Il ne cessait d'implorer une glace à la vanille. Le mot de trop fut quand Bubble ajouta qu'au fond, son prochain capitaine serait sûrement plus sauvage que lui.

**_ Le prochain de vous deux qui ose ouvrir la bouche, je lui promets un sommeil long et réparateur dans la chambre froide.**

Bepo marcha un peu plus vite et Law ajouta à voix basse, le regard droit devant.

**_ Quand à toi, si tu veux savoir, hier soir je me suis retenu.**

Bubble se stoppa net sur place, le rose aux joues. Elle n'essaya pas de deviner ce que signifiait alors « sauvage » pour lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, une mince ligne se dessina sur son visage narquois. Elle remonta à son niveau et ajouta d'un même ton :

**_ Je demande comparaison.**

Law rit en la traitant d'insolente, et lui pinça la joue pour la force à avancer.

Effectivement, une fois les achats terminés, ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour soulever les sacs pleins. Ils croisèrent les deux compères qui sortaient d'une rue adjacente. Sachi avait cru perdre Penguin alors qu'une troupe de Marine leur était passée devant au pas de course. Le reste de la journée se passa de manière pour une fois normale et c'est avec plaisir que Bubble discutait avec Bepo sur le pont, profitant des derniers rayons chaud de l'après-midi.

L'ours lui avait accordé le privilège de se blottir contre lui, chose que seul le capitaine était autorisé à faire.

**_ Vous allez tous me manquer, déclara Bubble en contemplant l'horizon.**

**_ Toi aussi Kyandi. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec cet Eustass. On dit qu'il n a aucune patience.**

**_ C'est vrai que c'est un souci avec moi la patience.**

**_ Surtout quand tu te perds.**

Ils rirent doucement.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas chercher là bas, lui dit Bepo.**

Bubble poussa un soupir et reconnu que son choix était dur à comprendre.

**_ Je vais tout te raconter, tu me croiras si tu veux. Mais ne va pas le répéter aux autres s'il-te-plaît.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que si le capitaine apprenait la raison qui me pousse à aller avec le Kid, il s'empresserait de me retirer son autorisation et il s'amuserait à jouer au foot avec ma tête.**

Bepo ne dit rien et Bubble commença son récit.

**_ Quand j'étais petite, j'étais une vraie pleurnicharde. Je pleurais pour un rien et tout le monde se moquait de moi.**

**_ C'est vrai ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi…différente ?**

**_ Ca va venir ne t'en fais pas. Bref, personne ne jouait avec moi, excepté un seul enfant. C'était un garçon, il s'appelait Deny et était de deux ans mon aîné. Il était le fils du maire de notre village mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant pour deux sous. On s'est connu un jour, alors que je me faisais embêter par trois garçons, les caïds du village. Il est arrivé et les a tous mis à terre. Deny était un garçon très fort, plus que la plupart des autres de son âge, mais il n'usait jamais de sa force à mauvais escient. **

Elle marqua une pause, le regard perdu dans les vagues, et reprit le bras de Bepo autour de ses épaules.

**_ Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus très proches. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'amis car l'argent l'avait éloigné des autres enfants, la plupart issus de familles hostiles au maire. Les gosses de riches l'exaspéraient avec leurs avis préconçus. Il me demandait souvent pourquoi je pleurais. Je lui répondais que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de défense.**

**_ C'est vraiment curieux, dit Bepo, qui écoutait attentivement les confessions surprenantes et rares de son amie.**

**_ Oui, je l'avoue. Alors quelques temps après notre rencontre, il a commencé à m'apprendre à me battre. Oh bien sûr il ne le faisait pas de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait si j'avais été un garçon, car je n'aurais pas la même résistance. Mais chacune des séances durant lesquelles on se battait était éprouvante pour moi, la petite pleurnicheuse.**

**Lorsque je réussissais quelque chose, le blesser ou un enchaînement compliqué, il m'achetait des bonbons. Comme il n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent, il faisait ça naturellement. Mais pour moi qui venais d'une famille modeste du peuple, c'était aussi beau que de recevoir un ruban en soie, ou tout autre chose que les filles de riches aimaient.**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu aimes autant le sucre ? supposa Bepo.**

Bubble eut un sourire un peu triste.

**_ Sûrement oui. Cela dura les trois ans que nous vécûmes ensembles. Un matin, je venais d'avoir 13 ans, il m'avait donné rendez-vous près d'un buisson de lavande, là où on avait l'habitude de se retrouver. Il m'offrit une boîte remplie de toutes sortes de sucreries, de bonbons, tout ce qui pouvait s'acheter au village. Tout son argent de poche du mois avait du y passer mais il me l'a tendit un grand sourire sur son visage. Il m'avoua ensuite qu'il avait un secret qu'il voulait me confier.**

L'ours blanc se redressa afin de retrouver appui contre la paroi du sous-marin. Bubble posa sa tête sur son ventre confortable.

**_ Quel genre de secret ? interrogea Bepo.**

**_ Ce matin-là, il m'avait faite venir en cachette pour m'annoncer son grand projet.**

Bubble replongea dans sa mémoire, tout en racontant ce qu'elle y voyait.

_« __**_ Je vais devenir un pirate Bubble !**_

_**_ Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Lui avait-elle défendu.**_

_**_ Je ne serais pas un méchant pirate, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vendrais à manger sur l'océan et dans les villes ! Je trouverais des compagnons et nous vendrons le plus grand choix de bonbons et de sucreries de tout l'océan ! avait-il expliqué, des étoiles dans les yeux.**_

_Bubble avait la gorge qui se serrait._

_**_ Mais…tu vas me laisser toute seule…geignit-elle.**_

_**_ Tu es forte maintenant ! Aussi forte que moi ! L'avait félicitée Deny, une main sur la tête. Et puis on se reverra, c'est promis !**__ »_

**_ Je me suis mise à pleurer comme au tout début. Il a coupé un brin de lavande et m'avait chatouillé avec, ce qui m'avait empêché de continuer.**

**_ J'aime bien la lavande aussi, déclara Bepo, rêveur.**

**_ Tu as raison Bepo, c'est une très belle plante… Elle est d'une couleur discrète mais son parfum se répand partout où qu'elle soit. C'est ce que me répétait Deny à chaque fois que nous nous perdions dans les champs de fleurs. C'est un peu fleur bleue comme image, si je puis me permettre ce jeu de mot ! **

**_ Tu es drôle Bubby !**

Le soleil rougeoyait un peu plus par rapport au début de la conversation.

**_ Il me disait que je serais comme cette lavande, discrète mais qu'on entendrait parler de moi partout dans le monde. C'était notre promesse : il réussirait à monter son équipage de marchand de bonbons et en échange, il devrait entendre de mes nouvelles partout où il irait.**

Bubble se tut un petit moment, en repensant à cette promesse. Elle crut sentir un parfum de lavande mêlé aux embruns de l'océan. Elle fit craquer les articulations de ses mains engourdies.

**_ Il est parti le lendemain. Tout le village était sans dessus dessous. Même si la plupart des gens n'aimaient pas le maire, son fils était un ange parmi les bourgeois. J'étais la seule à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. J'avais caché ma boîte pleine de bonbons dans le tronc d'un arbre, dans un minuscule bois près d'un champ de blé. Un jour, je suis allée, comme tout le temps, vérifier qu'elle y était encore, et en manger un ou deux en souvenir de Deny. Sauf que quand j'ai regardé dans l'arbre ce jour-là, il n y avait rien. Juste un emballage rose à son pied. J'ai tout de suite compris qui avait pu faire ça.**

**_ Les garçons qui avaient étés frappés par ton ami ?**

**_ Oui. Ils le détestaient et depuis qu'il était parti, ils avaient le champ libre pour m'embêter. Ils ne savaient sûrement pas que la boîte était de lui mais que j'y tenais, ça oui. J'ai suivis les quelques emballages qui traînaient par terre et je suis arrivée dans le champ de blé. Je les entendais rire.**

Sa voix se faisait plus tranchante, dure, et ses poings se serrèrent autour du tissu de l'uniforme orange de Bepo.

**_ Je me suis approchée en silence, laissant le temps à la colère de monter ne mi. Puis je les ai découverts. Ils avaient totalement vidé la boîte qui gisait à mes pieds. Quand ils m'ont vue, ils ont rit. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une colère aussi forte…de la haine. Cette boîte qui m'avait été offerte par Deny, ce qui me restait de sa gentillesse et de lui était disparu, envolé, avalé dans le ventre de ces gars qui riaient… Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est quand j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même, ils étaient à mes pieds, tabassés à mort.**

* * *

_***** Je vais tenter de vous donner un peu de texte avant ce soir !*****_**  
**


	21. Chapter 20 :Thank you for your attention

_*****Pour ceux qui attendent les bonus je vous en conjure n'abandonnez pas tout espoir, c'est juste que ça va trop vite pour moi !*****_

_Moyaa : Plus de chapeaux ? Je peux avoir un bonnet comme celui de Law diiiiiis ?_

_Imaza Jones : "Mais vous êtes fou ? OH OUI !" Elle va évoluer ne t'en fais pas ! _

Anna1819 : Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on connaît une phrase par coeur que l'on n'a pas de plaisir à la relire ! Merci !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**** : Thank you for your attention.**

La gorge de Bubble frémit d'un rire sans joie. Bepo écoutait attentivement le récit de sa compagnonne qui venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait assassiné trois enfants à l'âge de 13 ans. La voix de Bubble s'éleva de nouveau.

**_ Quand j'ai compris qu'ils étaient morts, j'ai ressenti une profonde sensation de satisfaction. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable ce genre de sentiments pour une enfant. On ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'on ressent à ce moment précis. J'étais heureuse d'avoir tué. J'ai ensuite ramassé chacun des papiers colorés qu'ils avaient jetés et je les ai rangés dans la boîte en fer, que j'ai remise dans le tronc. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. Ils n'ont pas été découverts car les charognards étaient nombreux dans le coin.**

Elle se leva péniblement.

**_ Ensuite, j'ai décidé de devenir pirate à mon tour. Mon père m'a hurlé que lui vivant, il n y aurait jamais de pirate dans sa famille. Je suis partie un an plus tard après avoir préparé toute ma fugue en secret. J'avais volé un couteau à la maison, que j'ai rapidement abandonné au profit de celui que j'ai volé ensuite sur le bateau restaurant qui m'avait engagé. J'avais alors16 ans. Depuis cet assassinat, je suis devenue plus fermée que jamais, agressive et peu à peu, mon envie d'éprouver à nouveau cette sensation de contentement s'est manifestée. **

**A l'âge de 18 ans, j'ai décidé de trouver un équipage de pirate assez cruel pour me permettre ce sentiment. J'avais déjà appartenu à différents petits équipages de pirates de seconde zone, mais je me révélais trop ambitieuse et ils me décevaient à chaque fois. J'ai entendu parler de cet Eustass Kid comme étant d'une cruauté sans égale. Le choix était fait. J'allais intégrer coûte que coûte son équipage, pour que sa cruauté puisse me procurer à nouveau la jouissance de la mort infligée.**

Bepo se leva à son tour, agitant la tête.

**_ Je comprends mieux maintenant, ratifia Bepo. En fait le capitaine n'est pas assez cruel…**

**_ C'est à peu près ça…**

**_...donc il ne te fait pas jouir, conclut-il.**

**_ èèè !**

Bubble avait eu un sursaut de surprise. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine devant le pauvre Bepo qui ne se rendait décidément pas compte du sens de ses mots.

**_ Il…il vaut mieux que tu ne l'exprime pas ainsi devant les autres Bepo…Ça pourrait porter à confusion.**

L'ours lui sourit.

**_ Désolé. Je le sais.**

**_ Co…comment ça ?**

**_ Je sais que ça peut porter à confusion.**

Bubble le fixa comme deux ronds de flan. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse penser au sexe.

**_ Bon, heu…On rentre ?**

Elle se promit de ne plus employer de termes ambigus, au risque qu'il le répète sous l'autre sens, volontairement ou non.

Pour leur dernière soirée, Bubble prépara un excellent dessert, Penguin un délicieux plat principal et même Sachi avait décidé de préparer l'entrée.

**_ Sachi, tu peux me dire ce que tu mets sur les légumes, lui avait demandé Penguin. **

**_ Bein, du piment.**

Penguin goûta la poudre du bout du doigt.

**_ Idiot ! C'est de la cannelle ça ! Comment tu peux te tromper ? Et depuis quand on met du piment sur les légumes ?**

**_ Depuis que Sachi essaye de nous nourrir, railla Law qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.**

Penguin s'appliqua donc à un cours de cuisine mêlé à des réprimandes. Law alla voir Bubble qui préparait la pâte d'un gâteau au chocolat. Il plongea le bout de son index dans la préparation et le mit aussitôt dans sa bouche avant que Bubble ne lui tape la main.

**_ On ne touche pas aux plats avant qu'ils ne soient terminés ! Tu devrais écouter Penguin aussi, ça ne ferait pas de mal à tes bonnes manières culinaires.**

**_ Je suis le capitaine, je fais ce que je veux.**

**_ Capitaine ou pas, on respecte les cuisiniers, dit-elle en lui tirant la joue d'un air sévère. Tu mangeras ce que tu veux, mais après que ce soit passé au four.**

Il chuchota à son oreille en insistant sur la particule de quantité.

**_ TOUT ce que je veux ?**

Bubble le tapa à coup de spatule en bois.

Finalement, Sachi réussit à préparer un plat sans y ajouter quelque condiment inapproprié et le gâteau cuisait dans le four. Au milieu du repas, Penguin avait failli s'étouffer quand Sachi lui avait discrètement ajouté la moitié du poivre dans son assiette. Bref, un repas normal, si l'on exceptait les esprits qui n'oubliaient pas que c'était leur dernier repas au complet.

**_ Je te promets que si tu as mis du poivre dans ma part, tu ne reverras pas ton lit ce soir, avait menacé Law envers Bubble.**

**_ Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je l'aurais fais.**

**_ Vengeance ?**

Bubble lui offrit son plus cruel des sourires et avança d'une voix menaçante.

**_ Crois moi, bien que l'idée ne m'aurais pas déplus, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez cher payé pour tout ce que j'ai du endurer comme sarcasme, Traffy.**

Elle avait terminé par le surnom de Law, sachant qu'il réagirait aussitôt. Et cela ne manqua pas.

**_ Continue comme ça et ta vie se terminera dans un…non plusieurs bocaux soigneusement rangés, datés, étiquetés sur une étagère de ma bibliothèque.**

**_ Il pas de poivre dans ta part, promit-elle, calmée.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils terminèrent tous dehors. Le pont était encore chaud des rayons du soleil de la journée et les étoiles parsemaient peu à peu le ciel de lueurs tremblantes.

**_ Tes valises sont prêtes ? demanda Law à sa subordonnée.**

**_ Tu es pressé que je m'en aille capitaine ?**

**_ C'est vrai qu'à vous entendre on pourrait croire, approuva Sachi.**

**_ Vous savez tous que Bubble va nous manquer, les gars.**

Peu habitués à de si soudains aveux de sa part, tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. Il affichait une moue boudeuse du genre

« quoi-que-vous-puissiez-vous-imaginer-je-m'en-fous »...

* * *

_***** Bisous bisous à vous mes petits choux !*****_


	22. Chapter 21 : Juste un souvenir, un seul

_***** CHAUUUUD ! Touchez pas le plat c'est bouillant ! J'avais tellement hâte de publier ce passage ! Bon j'avoue c'est pas vraiment dans la (re)tenue que ça va se passer mais je m'en foooouuuuuuuuus ! *****_

_Stoneskin : C'était bien la plage ? Perso je suis allée marcher (mais ça on s'en fous !). Vu ce chapitre, tu verras que les barrières sont loin derrière ! Ne flippe pas trop, pas tout de suite. Contente de t'avoir donné des pulsions meurtrières envers les trois caïds ! Pour Deny, je sais déjà comment ça va se passer mais ce sera dans l'opus 2 ! Et puis Bepo ne va pas passer du statut de peluche à celui de PedoBear ne t'en fais pas ! XD_

_Moyaa : Je le mettrais même pour prendre ma douche ! _

_Who Think Fast : Et bien tu as du flair... Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le genre de renversement auquel on aurait envie de penser je crois..._

_Gloriia : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! YATAAAA ! Si la fic' te plaît, alors je suis heureuse !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**** : Juste un souvenir, juste un…**

Son lit lui tendait les bras, mais sa chambre lui paraissait trop vite. Son esprit était comme détaché de son corps. Pour la dernière fois, elle décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son capitaine. Sans vouloir l'admettre, depuis qu'elle était en contact avec ces quatre garçons, Bubble s'était adoucie, rendue plus aimable. Bien que cela ne soit pas prouvé tous les jours. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'aller parler à son capitaine sans raisons apparentes.

Elle refusait également de l'admettre, de manière plus viscérale sans doute, mais sa présence malgré les moqueries, les sarcasmes, les pics, les vannes, lui manquerait sûrement. Ses pieds nus créaient un léger frottement contre le sol en métal glacial. Elle se fichait pas mal d'avoir froid, ce picotement lui montant dans tous ses membres depuis la plante de ses pieds.

Plus elle s'approchait de la porte, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle pria pour qu'il se taise car elle craignait que l'on ne l'entende dans l'écho de sa présence. Enfin, après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs vides et austères, elle était devant la porte en métal. Elle cogna deux petits coups, sans oser s'affirmer, ce qui était rare. Dans un bâillement qui lui arracha une larme, Law ouvrit la porte et fut dérouté par la Bubble toute timide qui se tenait devant lui.

**_ Waa~~~a ? Bubble ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien venir t'empêcher ton capitaine près à dormir…**

**_ Désolée.**

Law sut que si elle s'excusait, c'était sérieux. Il la laissa donc rentrer avant de refermer la porte.

**_ Bon alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'allais dormir moi !**

Bubble aperçut un T-shirt sur le lit défait et le bas du sweat de Law qui semblait remis à la va-vite. Son chapeau était posé sur son bureau.

**_ Vu ce que je vois oui… Mais avouez que ça vous donnera une bonne occasion de m'exaspérer comme vous en avez le talent.**

**_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suis preneur. Bien que je n'ai besoin ni de ton feu vert ni d'une excuse pour le faire.**

**_ Trop aimable.**

Elle s'approcha du lit, découvrit le dessin trop choupi d'un ourson sur le t-shirt. Elle se promit de lui en faire la remarque plus tard et se tourna vers lui, resté près de la porte.

**_ Je voulais venir te remercier.**

Ça n'allait vraiment pas rond chez elle. Law savait qu'elle était un tantinet bipolaire, il en avait diagnostiqué certains symptômes, très légers. Mais venir le remercier, l'air piteux en venant gratter à sa porte comme un chaton, là elle avait fait fort.

**_ Si c'est pour me remercier de ne pas t'avoir découpée en puzzle 500 pièces, y a pas de quoi.**

Elle sourit faiblement.

**_ Il y a un peu de ça, mais aussi pour m'avoir accueillie dans lorsque j'étais de l'équipage.**

**_ Tu ES de mon équipage Bubble. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce roux qui **(rookie, vous saisissez ? hein, hein…tant pis)** était plus intéressant à tes yeux, tu n'aurais pas eu à te soucier de ta place.**

Bubble baissa le regard, préférant détailler les plis mal arrangés du sweat de Law plutôt que ses yeux contrariés.

**_ Tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as permis de progresser, de rencontrer quatre gars formidables et ça je ne l'oublierais pas.**

Law vint se planter devant elle, qui leva les yeux. L'intensité des pupilles ambrées qui le dévisageaient le déstabilisèrent un instant.

**_ Tu feras toujours partie de mon équipage, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

Il replaça une mèche rose derrière l'oreille de Bubble qui sentit ses membres parcourus de fourmillements. Elle le détailla et dit :

**_ Il y a une chose que j'aimerais…**

**_ Si c'est du gâteau, il en reste dans le frigo, proposa Law qui, pour la première fois dans sa vie, ne savait comment agir face à ce genre de comportement. **

Mais il vit une chose chez elle qu'il n'avait jamais discerné : de la nervosité. Ses yeux brillaient doucement.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Law, sous sa peau brune, percevait les heurts de son cœur qui débutait à paniquer. Il se laissa faire, intrigué. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses cheveux souples encadrant son visage quelque peu empourpré, au dessus du sien. Les mains toujours sur ses épaules elle chuchota :

**_ J'aimerais garder un souvenir de toi.**

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Law, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, la regardait, ne sachant comment comprendre cet aveu. Bubble l'avait toujours repoussé et s'amusait bien à le lui montrer à chacune de ses moqueries. Pourtant, la fois où il l'avait embrassé, il avait senti qu'elle aimait ça, ne l'ayant pas éconduit dans ses gestes. Ce soir, elle s'offrait d'elle-même. Bubble s'écarta légèrement, encore plus gênée.

**_ Demandé si gentiment, je ne vois pas de raisons de refuser Miss.**

Et il l'embrassa à son tour, plus possessif. Ses mains vinrent dessiner le creux de ses hanches, son cœur martelant désormais son torse. Elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de sa mâchoire et l'autre à la naissance de ses pectoraux. Elle exerça une légère poussée pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit, tout en continuant de se faire dévorer par ses lèvres. Totalement au dessus de lui, elle fit remonter le haut de son capitaine pendant que celui-ci faisait glisser la fermeture de son uniforme, libérant sa poitrine du tissu. Bubble ne savait ce qui l'avait incitée à cette expansion de sentiments, mais la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, était qu'elle avait envie de cet homme. Le désir et l'excitation la tiraillaient au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses doigts agrippèrent le sweat qu'elle retira complètement du corps de Law.

Elle avait elle aussi perdu son uniforme et son soutien gorge venait de rejoindre le sweat et le jean de Law au pied du lit. La pointe de ses seins frottait contre la peau brûlante de son capitaine. Les mains caressaient, enserraient, étreignaient, les corps se collant l'un contre l'autre. Law ne voulait plus se cacher son désir pour cette femme dont les formes glissaient sur lui. Il laissait échapper des grognements de plaisir et finit par se redresser, ses mains encadrant la taille de Bubble, qui se retrouva de nouveau sur ses genoux.

**_ A mon tour de te remercier.**

Haletante, elle se laissa faire par la langue experte de Law qui courait sur sa peau, embrasée, faisant le tour de ses seins, filant le long de son nombril puis descendit bas, plus bas. Bubble gémit sous les nouvelles décharges qui se propageaient en elle.

S'agrippant à la couverture, Bubble respirait du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que Law caressait du bout de la langue, la petite partie de chair devenue ultrasensible.

**_ Pour quelqu'un que j'exaspère, tu le prends plutôt bien…**

**_...aa…La ferme Traffy…aa…**

Même dans un moment pareil, elle restait rebelle. Les tatouages des mains de Trafalgar remuaient, suivant les caresses qu'il offrait au corps de Bubble. Il n'en était pas à sa première fois avec une femme mais à ce moment précis, il cru devenir dément de désir quand elle poussa un gémissement particulièrement animal. Bubble sentit la bouche de Law remonter sur ses hanches, sa poitrine, pour finir son excursion sur sa propre bouche. Le baiser fut puissant et tous deux étaient hors d'haleine une fois interrompu. Law caressa le visage de la jeune femme, tendrement et lui souffla sensuellement :

**_ Tu veux ton souvenir alors ?**

**_ …O…oui, bafouilla-t-elle.**

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de rajouter, d'une voix de prédateur.

**_ Dis-le. Dis-le-moi.**

Bubble n'en pouvait plus du sourire qu'elle détestait tant, mais qu'elle aimait aussi. Elle voulait le voir céder comme elle avait pu perdre le contrôle de son cœur et de son corps.

**_ Je te veux Trafalgar Law...  
**

**_ C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.**

Il se plaqua à elle et, à l'instant qui suivit, son bas-ventre se contracta en un élan de douleur, rapidement suivis par des vagues de plaisir. Attrapant le bord du lit, Law exécutait des allers-retours, plus ou moins longs, déclenchant de longues plaintes de la part de celle qui lui était totalement offerte. Sa poitrine se soulevait, laissant échapper des râles de plaisir. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Bubble se perdre dans les siens.

Leurs corps se mêlaient. Les jambes de Bubble étaient repliées autour du bassin de Law et ses mains se cramponnaient entre ses omoplates. Ses ongles le griffaient parfois. Le lit était agité de soubresauts sous les poussées de son propriétaire. Puis, Law frôla un point dans le corps de la jeune femme qui couina comme un animal.

Il la souleva, mains plaquées sur ses fesses, et en deux assauts, s'enfonça plus loin qu'il n'avait été jusque là, appuyant au même endroit. La réaction de Bubble fut foudroyante. Elle s'arqua violemment dans un cri de délivrance, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau moite de son capitaine. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et se senti partir en elle. Son râle fut le dernier bruit qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Délicatement, il se retira et déposa sur les draps en vrac le corps de Bubble qui reprenait ses esprits. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il passa sa main le long de ses courbes et vint tourner son visage. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

**_ Bubble ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fais mal ?**

Elle fit non de la tête et tenta d'expliquer en hoquetant.

**_ Non…c'était parfait Law...je ne peux…pas… m'en empêcher...je…je t'aime…pff c'est tel…tellement bateau cette phrase…**

**_ Moi aussi je t'aime Bubble…Tu as peur hein ?**

**_ Oui, gémit-elle avant de se blottir au creux du torse de Law. **

Celui-ci referma ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui pleurait pour la première fois devant l'un d'entre eux. Dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans sa cabine, elle avait cessé de douter. Tous deux épuisés par l'effort donné, ils s'endormirent ainsi serrés, nus sous les couvertures. Seul la lune et les étoiles savaient la tourmente qui agitait leurs cœurs et leurs esprits.

* * *

_*****Alors ? Alors ? C'est chaud bouillant cette histoire ! Vos réactions je vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! *****_


	23. Episode bonus N3 : Ca va là haut ?

_*****Je sais qu'il arrive tard, mais je ne peux pas rester plus de temps sur l'ordi que je ne le fais déjà ! je vois plus vos pseudos que ma famille XD ! Pour ceux qui aimeraient savoir à quoi ressemble Bubble, j'ai eu une vague d'inspiration et je l'ai mise sur mon Deviantart : gallery/#/d55xmty *******  
**_

* * *

**Episode bonus N°3**** : 50 reviews ****Place dans l'histoire**** : Après la soirée du jeu de cartes.**

Dans la salle de lecture, aucun son ne perçait, si ce n'était le bruit des vagues contre la coque du sous-marin jaune. Sur une table, un capitaine bien fatigué étudiait encore, deux ou trois livres ouverts autour de ses coudes appuyés sur le bois. Il devait avoir avalé une demi-douzaine de tasses de café depuis ce matin, afin de le maintenir éveillé. La nuit avait été entrecoupée par les menaces de monstres marins. Ils avaient du essuyer trois attaques, bien agitées. Il y avait même eu une espèce de serpent géant qui avait endommagé l'un des mâts.

Ce qui était problématique, c'était qu'il s'y trouvait un des nombreux sonars qui les guidaient en immersion. S'il n'était pas réparé, ils seraient obligés de rester en surface ce qui augmentait de beaucoup les chances de se faire repérer par la Marine et les monstres, et qui réduisaient donc leurs chances de survie en plein Calm Belt. Il avait demandé à Sachi d'aller s'occuper de ce sonar. Il l'avait laissé cela devait bien faire une heure et se demandait ce qu'il en était.

Il se leva, laissant ses livres en place et sortit vers le pont. Une fois dehors, il respira un bon coup, laissant ses yeux se fermer au vent salé. Le silence…C'était tellement agréable quand on devait quotidiennement supporter les plaintes d'un ours polaire, les jérémiades de deux gamins et celle d'une furie effrontée. Son esprit profitait du son des vagues autour de lui.

**_ CAPIITAAAAAIIIIIIIINE !**

Law sentit sa veine battre nerveusement sur sa tempe. QUI osait venir lui pomper l'air après la nuit exécrable qu'il venait de passer ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question… QUI était assez SUICIDAIRE pour venir lui pomper l'air après la nuit exécrable qu'il venait de passer ? Voilà c'est ça….

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, près à voir surgir un mouflet en bonnet à pompon ou casquette fluo mais rien…

**_ CAPITAAAIIINE ! ICIIIIII !**

Law leva la tête et crut que c'était une mauvaise blague. En haut du mât, gesticulant le moins possible pour ne pas se fatiguer, Bubble Piccadilly l'appelait, une moue suppliante sur le visage.

**_ NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA HAUT TOI ?**

**_ C'est Shachi capitaiiine ! lui cria-t-elle. Cet abruti m'a dit de monter pour que je l'aide à réparer le sonar, mais au lieu de me suivre il s'est barré avec l'échelle en ricanant comme un débile qu'il est !**

Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la regardait bouche bée, hurler qu'elle allait étriper ce #*~ [ ] de Sachi et que s'il pouvait l'aider ce serait sympa.

**_ Ba allez ! Je vais pas rester là moi !**

**_ Je ne sais pas, je me dis que là haut tu ne risqueras pas de te perdre.**

**_ TRAFALGAR LAW ! TU ES VRAIMENT UN CON !**

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de faire une révérence.

**_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bouge pas je vais chercher Sachi. Espérons qu'il n'est pas occupé, auquel cas je ne le dérangerais pas.**

**_CONNARD ! cria-t-elle, en fulminant.**

Elle resta donc comme ça environ une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Law ne revienne, accompagné de Sachi et Penguin. Il sourit en croisant son regard. Penguin était mort de rire et Sachi tout autant si ce n'est plus.

**_ Ca va là haut ? demanda ce dernier. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas redescendue ?**

**_ A TON AVIS TRIPLE BUSE ! C'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS PAS D'ÉCHELLE ! **

**_ Ba saute.**

Elle lui adressa une flopée d'insultes multicolores avant que Law ne l'interrompe, plus sérieusement.

**_ Bon, elle est où cette échelle ?**

**_ Cassée.**

**_ QU'EST CE QU'IL DIT L'AUTRE CRÉTIN ? S'égosilla Bubble qui n'avait pas entendu.**

Sachi se tourna vers elle, joignit les mains autour de sa bouche et répéta ce qu'il avait dit à son capitaine. Bubble le regarda, ahurie, puis poussa un nouveau juron avant de lui crier :

**_ SACHI ! SI TU NE ME FAIS PAS DESCENDRE DANS LES 5 MINUTES, JE TE JURE QUE JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE DIVULGUER LE CONTENU DE NOTRE DERNIÈRE PARTIE DE CARTE ! ET CA VAUT POUR TOI AUSSI PENGUIN !**

Un frisson parcouru les corps des deux compères et Penguin secoua le bras de Sachi, encore plus paniqué.

**_ Je t'en prie dis lui que c'est une blague !**

**_ Je vais chercher l'échelle bouge pas ! répondit Sachi à Bubble, tout aussi terrifié à l'idée que leur capitaine sache qu'ils avaient cru …..non rien.**

**_ Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois ? demanda Law à Penguin, curieux de connaître ce qui pouvait pousser Sachi à décamper aussi vite.**

**_ Rien du tout capt'ain ! Rien du tout !**

Sachi finit par revenir avec l'échelle et aida Bubble à descendre de son perchoir. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur la terre ferme qu'elle attrapa Sachi par le col de son uniforme et qu'elle le secoua comme un vieux prunier.

**_ ALORS TOI ! Je te jure que je me retiens de t'étriper tout de suite ! Je le fais uniquement parce que j'ai de quoi te faire marcher mais sinon tu serais déjà en train de nourrir les poissons !**

Elle partit en fulminant dans le couloir. Penguin partit la rattraper pour tenter de la calmer et Sachi resta avec Law.

**_ Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé connaître l'histoire du jeu de cartes, soupira Law, déçu.**

**_ Moi ça me va très bien comme ça.**

**_ Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu la laisser là-haut ? Tu es du genre courageux…**

**_ Elle m'avait volé mes vêtements sous la douche…maugréa-t-il.**

Law se retint de rire et dit à son coéquipier avant de partir.

**_ La prochaine fois arrange toi pour qu'elle y reste plus longtemps…là-haut.**

* * *

_*****Merci et bonne nuit !*****_**  
**


	24. Chapter 23 : Il était une fois

_*****C'est tout proche, au prochain chapitre vous saurez ! _

_Who Think Fast : Espérons qu'il te reste de la voix pour les chapitres qui suivrons ! Tu es trop kiwi tout plein toi aussi (je suppose que tu voulais dire kawai non ?) ;) Comme un bleu tu l'as dis ! De rien pour les rires ;) _

_Moyaa : Oui, rien ne vaut le vrai ! Il faudrait demander à Oda-sama de désigner le bonnet le pus vrai selon lui ! Au moins on serait fixées ! Thank you my dear ! (eh oui moi aussi !) :D_

_Trafalgar Lucia : _

_Bubble : LAISSE LA PARLER TRAFALGAR !_

_Law : Tiens, t'es pas parties toi ?_

_Bubble : Pas encore...eh mais attends...SALE CON ! _

_Kallys : Un nouveau nom ! Un nouveau nom ! Tu as bien deviné qu'elle ne va pas les laisser comme une vieille paire de chaussette ! L'opus deux sera plein de rebondissements ! _

_Kaedo : Désolée d'avoir dormi un peu je ne le referais pluuuus *pleurniche* Bon, voilà la suite ! *se rend compte d'un truc* EH ! Mais c'est un nouveau pseudo aussi ! _

_Gloriia : Je vends du rêve ? Wouah ! Bon bein, tu vas être déçue du coup, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux ensuite ! _

_Stoneskin : C'est trop de compliments là ! *rougis rougis rougis* Je vais essayer de poster de nouveaux croquis de notre héroine rose bonbon ! Pourvu que tu restes jusqu'à la fin ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 20**** : Il était une fois un sous-marin.**

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers les nuages qui encombraient le ciel. Ce rayon de soleil traversa la vitre du hublot pour se réfracter en des tas de petits rayons dans la cabine. La douce lumière du jour traversa les paupières du capitaine Trafalgar Law. Il bougea lentement la tête pour trouver un sens aux murs de sa chambre. Il bailla à la manière d'un chat et sa vision redevint nette. Sa couverture était totalement sans dessus dessous, laissant son corps nu au frais de la cabine.

Au bout de son lit était assise Bubble, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, un joli sourire caché derrière ses genoux. La nuit passée lui revint en mémoire et un petit poids vint se poser dans son cœur. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle quittait l'équipage. Son dos le picotait un coup.

**_ Bien dormi capitaine ?**

**_ Tu sais que tu es flippante à m'observer comme ça ?**

Elle déplia ses jambes et s'assit sur lui.

**_ Je ne découpe pas les gens pour les conserver sur mon étagère moi.**

Law rit, elle boudait dès le matin. Entendre son capitaine rire lui créa des fourmillements dans sa nuque. Il se redressa et fit glisser ses doigts froids sur la forme de ses seins, avant de l'embrasser.

**_ Cela ne t'effrayais pas hier soir…**

Elle caressa ses cheveux de jais en bataille alors qu'il continuait de déposer sa bouche sur son corps.

**_ J'ai vraiment été au paradis…**

**_ Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas…Dommage qu'il ait fallu ta dernière nuit…**

Bubble marqua un silence puis Law le rompit.

**_ Tu étais vierge non ?**

**_ Co…comment tu le sais ? Rougit-elle.**

Il se hissa du lit. Les rayons de lumières dessinaient des taches dorées sur sa peau brune.

**_ Quand je t'ai pénétrée hier soir, j'ai senti quelque chose se déchirer, et puis…**

**_ Et puis ?**

**_ Tu étais vraiment docile, termina-t-il, le regard plus qu'équivoque.**

Bubble, vexée, se leva à son tour et vint se coller à lui. Elle caressa de ses doigts frais le phallus de Law, l'autre main sur ses fesses. Elle l'embrassa férocement et riposta d'une voix aux intonations sauvages :

**_ J'apprends vite tu sais…**

Law, désarçonné par sa réaction, ne put empêcher un léger début d'érection. Elle s'écarta, l'air amusée par son corps qui trahissait ses pensées. Il ignora ça et attrapa ses vêtements.

**_ Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?**

**_ Ne rêve pas trop Trafalgar, je ne suis pas assez docile pour ça.**

Il sourit et quitta la chambre. Nu. Bubble regarda par le hublot, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Son corps était un peu douloureux, mais ce n'étais pas comparable au bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en faisant l'amour avec Law. Elle se sentait enfin honnête envers elle-même. Obligée d'attendre que la douche soit libre, elle réordonna le lit, mis à sac par leur activité nocturne.

Elle retomba sur le T-shirt avec l'ourson et l'enfila. Il était trop grand pour elle mais la couvrait un minimum : elle ne se sentait pas assez chanceuse pour tenter de traverser le couloir vers la salle de bain, dans la même tenue que son capitaine. Law rentra peu après, encore dégoulinant du jet d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient collés à sa peau, vraiment sauvage comme genre. Il ne dit rien en la voyant avec le T-shirt.

**_ Je l'aime bien moi, se défendit-elle devant son sourire moqueur.**

Elle fila à la douche en se plaignant de l'impudeur qu'il (y) avait à traverser le couloir dans le plus simple appareil pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, il lui lança :

**_ Je dirais à Penguin que tu aimes bien son t-shirt, je suis sûr qu'il sera content !**

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde semblait mal réveillé. Sachi baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Penguin menaçait de sombrer dans son bol de café et Bepo…et bien il dormait encore. Law avala ses brioches sans entrain et Bubble fixait la tartine qui lui tendait ses bras. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, chacun se prépara pour aller en ville. Bubble enfila son short, sa veste blanche et rouge ainsi que ses bottes hautes. Sa ceinture ajustée sur ses hanches portait les deux lames aiguisées dans leurs fourreaux. Elle rangea le reste de ses affaires dans un baluchon qu'elle mit sur son dos. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Sachi.

**_ Tiens je te rends ta chemise, merci.**

Il regarda la masse de tissu noir, les yeux brillants.

**_ Mais… Je pensais que tu l'avais échangée contre tes nouveaux vêtements ? TU L'AS GARDEE ?**

**_ Bien sûr, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais jeter quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas ?**

**_ Merciiii !...Tu peux la garder si tu veux.**

**_ Ah bon ?**

**_ Oui t'en fais pas ! Moi j'en ai plein des comme ça ! **

**_ Tu as l'air d'y tenir pourtant !**

**_ Oh non mais j'aurais enfin eu une excuse pour me punir de toi ! expliqua-t-il en riant.**

**_ Ah ? Merci alors…**

Elle rangea la chemise dans son sac. En haut, sur le pont, tout le monde était prêt, même Bepo dont la fourrure pointait encore en désordre. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait traversé ces couloirs dans lesquels elle s'était si souvent perdue. Un poids lui tomba sur le ventre et son cœur se serra. Elle qui ne prenait aucun plaisir aux relations humaines, qui ne supportait personne et qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer ceux qu'elle croisait, cette même fille n'aurait jamais imaginé s'attacher autant à ce drôle de sous-marin jaune et à ses occupants tout aussi singuliers.

Elle avança, le pas trainant vers la rambarde en bois qui les reliait au quai. Law s'inclina, son éternel sourire en coin.

**_ Après vous Miss.**

Elle posa un pied sur la passerelle et il lui emboîta le pas, suivit de Sachi, Bepo et Penguin. Direction : le quai numéro 4.

* * *

_*****Je sais que je coupe quand il ne faut pas mais j'aime tellement vous imaginer devant vos écrans "oh mon dieu où est la suite !" ! Je suis parfois cruelle mais je vous offre la suite dans la journée, PROMIS !*****_


	25. Chapter 24 : Moi, elle et lui

_***** Vous l'attendiez tous, le dernier chapitre de l'opus numéro 1 est là ! Sous ces lignes ! Je tiens à remercier TOUS LES LECTEURS ET LES REVIEWERS pour leur soutien qui m'a vraiment aidé à aller au bout de cette partie. J'ai eu vraiment des tas de joies à lire vos messages, vos compliments, vos remarques aussi. Je souhaite de tous cœur que ce dernier chapitre vous fasse vibrer et que vous vouliez la suite ! On se retrouvera bientôt puisqu'il me reste des bonus à éditer. (D'ailleurs si vous avez des envies ou des idées je suis preneuse !) *****_

_Kallys : Lorsqu'il disait ça, il voulait dire que ça aurait pu être une excuse si jamais il voulait se fâcher contre Bubble. "Et ma chemise, qui c'est qui me l'a pas rendue hein ," enfin tu vois le genre ? _

_Guest : finis de psychoter : Voici la suite ! _

_Guest n2 ? : Mais suite il y aura ne t'en fais pas.  
_

_Guest n3 ? : A deux doigts ? Je me demande ce qu'il a manqué XD  
_

_Guest n4 ? : Il n y aura pas de nouveau chapitre sur la fic en elle-même avant un moment en fait. Ce sera plus les bonus que je vous doit ! XD  
_

_Guest n5 ? : J'offre les mouchoirs si ça peut consoler un peu..  
_

_Kaedo : Je suis flattée que tu laisses une review alors : Merci !Il faudra attendre un peu pour que la larve se transforme en pitbull désolée... ;)  
_

_Anna1819 : Merci et bonne lecture à toi !Argh ! Tout ces compliments ! Dans le classement dis-tu ? Alors je vais tenter de rester à la hauteur !  
_

_Who Think Fast : Prépares-toi à pleurer petit cornichon ! Je souhaite que Law survive à tes frasques ! Allez : bonne lecture petite folle ! Ah tu as pleuré ? Ca m'émeut moi aussi ! Ouiii les 100 reviews de passées ! Et tu es la 100ème non ?  
_

_Numberlose : Bein oui et alors ? Je m'en fiche que ce soit la première ! Il y en a déjà une et c'est chouette de ta part ! J'aime beaucoup ta dernière phrase ! :D  
_

_Aki-chou : Que d'encouragements ! Je suis touché, merci beaucoup de tes relectures :D  
_

_Guest alias Stoneskin : Je n'ai malheureusement pas de remède pour ton mal de ventre si ce n'est la promesse d'une suite ! Elle viendra ne t'en fais pas, pas tout de suite pourtant. Si tu me suis jusqu'à la fin, viens donc dans la cuisine avec moi : il reste du gâteau ! ;D  
_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ah ! Mais quel autoritaire ce prof ! Enfin, on lui pardonne aisément ! Je suis désolée mais pour ta berceuse, ce ne sera pas tout de suite !;) Tâche d'obéir à Law, il n'en sera que plus conciliant vis-à-vis de nos discussions. Et s'il ne veut pas, dit lui que je ferais souffrir dans l'opus 2 s'il continue. Merci de tes reviews petite apprentie ! :)  
_

_Moyaa : Eh bien vas-y vite ! Thank you ! Your isn't bad too ! ll va démonterle premier à passer là ! _

_ gallery/#/d55xmty  
_

_Yukiiii : Ah non ! Pas pleurer hein ? Bon, Eustass va en prendre dans la tête si tu veux dans l'opus 2. Je dois juste trouver une amorce à mes idées et ce sera bon.  
_

_Mira-chan : Ne t'en fais pas...tout ira bien pour les deux loveurs !  
_

_Je mettrais à jour les prochains reviewers !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**«**_**Toi qui fus ma joie et ma douleur, mon ivresse et mon désespoir, sais-je si je te hais ou si je t'aime,  
Car si je saigne encore du mal que tu m'as fait, je tremble à la pensée du mal que l'on peut te faire !**_**"  
****Citation d'Henri de Régnier ; Moi, elle et lui - 1935.**

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet jusqu'au quai N°4. Les doigts de Law avaient parfois frôlés ceux de Bubble, qui lui répondait par un imperceptible frémissement des siens. De loin, on pouvait déjà apercevoir l'imposant navire qui mouillait sur l'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, l'appréhension de Bubble s'accentuait.

**_ Il a vraiment des goûts douteux, siffla Law devant le crâne qui figurait en tête de proue.**

**_ Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta déco ? Contra Bubble qui était néanmoins de son avis.**

Sur le quai se tenait une silhouette qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

**_ T'es donc venue ? Je commençais à croire que ton sadique de capitaine te retenait sur une table d'opération ou dans un bocal.**

**_ Garde tes railleries, dit-elle, sérieuse.**

**_ La table d'opération aurait été intéressante, je l'avoue, répondit néanmoins Law.**

Bubble regarda son capitaine, choquée.

**_ Bon on y va ? interrogea Kid.**

**_ Tu nous laisse dire au revoir à notre nakama au moins ? protesta Sachi.**

**_ Tsss…Allez-y…. Léchez vous le museau autant que vous voudrez mais VITE !**

**_ La poésie à l'état pur ce gars, railla Law.**

Bubble allait répondre mais elle si fit assaillir par un Penguin totalement chamboulé. Il était en train de la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

**_ Bubbyyyyy ! Ne pars pas !**

**_ C'est vrai ! S'exclama Sachi. Ne va pas avec cet idiot d'Eustass.**

Le concerné, à deux doigts de les transpercer à coups de boulons garda portant son calme, au prix d'un effort considérable.

**_ Tu vas me manquer, continua Penguin.**

**_ C'est vrai ! Ratifia Sachi.**

**_ Et jamais je ne pourrais compter sur Sachi pour cuisiner avec moiii !**

**_ C'est v…. hé ho !**

Bubble fut enfin relâchée et frotta la tête de Penguin à travers le bonnet.

**_ Alors la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on fera une partie de carte en mangeant quelque chose cuisiné par Sachi, d'accord ?**

**_ On va essayer ! Hein Sachi ?**

**_ Pt' être bein qu'oui on va y arriver !**

Elle leur sourit et se tourna vers Bepo. Elle se jeta la tête la première contre lui, le nez dans les plis orange de son uniforme.

**_ Au revoir Bepo ! Ta fourrure va me manquer ! A cause de toi je vais plus avoir d'oreiller pour te raconter ma vie !**

**_ Désolé. Tes desserts vont me manquer aussi Bubby…**

Eustass Kid semblait à deux doigts de vomir devant cette effusion de pleurnicheries et de câlins. Vint le tour de Law. Les trois compagnons se reculèrent légèrement, laissant les deux caractères se fritter autant qu'ils le voudraient. Mais aucune bagarre n'éclata. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses pupilles orageuses étaient un mélange de profonde tristesse et de colère.

**_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Bubble.**

Elle hésita un instant puis lui offrit une accolade qui pouvait aisément paraître amicale pour les autres. Law ignora Eustass qui ricanait en le voyant aussi…ouvert. Bubble sentit qu'on fouillait dans sa poche droite et la voix de Law résonna dans le creux de son épaule.

**_ Et sache que je n'aurais pas joué au football avec ta tête. Quelles que soient tes raisons, tu es libre tes faire tes choix.**

Un léger poids tomba au fond de sa poche. Bubble interrompit l'accolade et le fixa, interdite.

**_ Bepo t'as tout raconté !**

**_ Ne lui en veut pas, il a laissé quelques mots s'échapper et…tu sais à quel point je peux être persuasif, non ?**

**_ La Mort est ton amie c'est cela ? Monsieur le Chirurgien.**

Il sourit furtivement, flatté qu'elle lui donne ce respect. Elle recula d'un pas, toujours face à lui. S'il laissait échapper cette phrase, elle se saurait incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pas de plus. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle pivota lentement. Eustass sourit et grimpa le premier sur la passerelle en bois. Il lança un regard vers Bubble, mais elle ne le suivait pas. Son cœur la comprimait comme un étau de plomb. Soudain, elle se retourna et se jeta sur Law. Elle s'agrippa à son col d'une main, le forçant à se pencher, sa bouche collée à la sienne.

Eustass leva les yeux au ciel, une expression de dégout collée au visage. Elle l'embrassait comme elle n'avait jamais osé, y mettant tout ce qui la retenait à cet homme. Law avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, tout comme le reste de l'équipage. Sachi les siffla. Puis il saisit son visage entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser aussi intensément. Féroce, brutal, sensuel, charnel, promesse, adieux, amour, colère, corps-à-corps, distance. Il signifiait tout. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de Penguin qui déchira l'enveloppe. Law et Bubble se séparèrent, les joues rosies et le souffle court.

**_ J'ai horreur de ce que je m'apprête à dire mais, promets moi que je te reverrais…**

**_ Je te le promets, et ce jour-là je me vengerais de tout ce que tu m'as fais subir ! Plaisanta-t-elle, la gorge nouée. **

**_ Tu es cruelle…souffla Law.**

**_ J'apprends vite, je te l'ai dis, murmura Bubble.**

Leurs corps se séparèrent. Elle gravit les marches de la passerelle, et se plaça aux côtés d'Eustass qui revenait de l'autre bord, sûrement pour rendre ses tripes. Il ricana, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

**_ Bein ça alors…Le sadique et psychopathe Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort à 200.000.000 de Berry est A-MOU-REUX ? Comme c'est touchant ! **

**_ Sadique est acceptable mais psychopathe c'est TON rôle, Mr Eustass, contra Law, son air sarcastique retrouvé.**

**_ Si j'avais le temps je t'éclaterais ta jolie p'tite gueule, Trafalgar.**

**_ Trop aimable. Mais je crains que j'aurais préféré éviter, vu le résultat que ça donne sur toi.**

**_ Sale con, grinça Eustass. Bon les gars ! On se barre sinon il va y avoir des morts !**

Il partit du bord, trop occupé à gueuler sur ses hommes. Bubble immobile, avait son regard plongé dans le gouffre de celui de Trafalgar Law. Il avait son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines. Sourire qui menacerait de s'effondrer si jamais il tentait de parler. Le navire commençait à s'éloigner.

**_ Bubble ! cria Penguin, qui pleurait définitivement. **

Sachi lui adressait des signes de main, Bepo joignant ses plaintes à celles de Penguin. Quand à leur capitaine, son chapeau cachait ses yeux, seule sa mâchoire contractée était visible. Alors il releva la tête et cria :

**_ Tâche de ne pas te perdre idiote !**

Ses paroles vinrent frapper Bubble de plein fouet, comme une décharge jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts engourdis. Elle trouva l'énergie de lui répondre, le plus sarcastique possible :

**_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin orgueilleux Law !**

Un dernier regard vers son ancien équipage et elle se retourna, ne voulant plus supporter l'image de douleur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son ancien capitaine. Ils furent totalement seuls, sur ce quai numéro 4.

Au milieu des hommes qui s'activaient sous les ordres, elle enfouit machinalement sa main dans sa poche droite. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose, deux choses pour être exact. Elle referma sa prise et sortit sa main de sa poche. Elle délia ses jointures et découvrit dans sa paume de main ce qu'il lui avait donné. Un papier plié en deux ainsi qu'un bonbon emballé dans un papier rose. Lentement, elle déplia le papier et déchiffra la calligraphie appliquée qui la lacérait.

_**« Si jamais cet arriéré d'Eustass n'était plus le capitaine rêvé, je suis sûr que Penguin serait ravi de partager de nouveau ses fourneaux avec toi. Il faut dire que Sachi risque de nous causer plus de tord que toi. Tu as bien changée en trois mois. Je te souhaite de bons carnages et essaie de blesser le rouquin de temps en temps. **_

_**Le sadique qui t'exaspère. **_

_**P.S. : Ah oui, et prends soin de toi, je veux te revoir vivante.»**_

Le papier tremblait entre ses doigts fébriles. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux la piquaient. Elle se dirigea vers un homme masqué.

**_ Hé ! Dis moi, tu ne saurais pas où est ma cabine ?**

**_ Si. Dans le couloir, la première porte à gauche. Bienvenue à bord gamine !**

**_ Merci, grogna-t-elle avant de se dépêcher dans la direction qui lui avait indiqué. **

A peine avait-elle fermé sa porte que son masque se brisa. Adossée à la porte, elle relut plusieurs fois le post-scriptum avant que des larmes ne viennent s'écraser sur l'encre noire. Noir comme ses yeux quand il avait croisé son regard la première fois. Bubble laissa sa tête venir peser sur sa poitrine.

**« Tu n'es qu'un crétin orgueilleux…Law. »**

Elle éclata en sanglots et se laissa glisser le long du bois rugueux. Elle abandonna son cœur qui se vidait de tout ce qu'elle avait retenu jusque là. La souffrance l'irradiait. Longtemps elle resta ainsi. Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent et son cœur poussa un dernier sanglot. Levant les yeux au plafond de sa nouvelle cabine, elle respira autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se calmer. Une voix rocailleuse hurla son nom de l'autre côté du navire. Elle se redressa prudemment, sécha ses joues et enfouit tout e sa douleur au fond d'elle. Désormais, elle ne pleurerait plus à son nom, ni en parlant d'eux. Elle redevenait aujourd'hui Bubble Piccadilly, la pirate sanguinaire aux ordres de son nouveau capitaine : Eustass Captain Kid.

Il était toujours debout sur les pierres inégales du quai. Ses compagnons le laissaient, le regard perdu vers la tache sombre qui s'éloignait à l'horizon. Ce fut Bepo qui vint lui poser une patte sur l'épaule.

**_ Capt'ain, on va peut-être pas rester là…**

Il ne répondit pas, les traits du visage, dénués de toute expression.

**_ Capt'ain, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Insista Sachi.**

Il finit par réagir. Il se dirigea dans la direction de laquelle ils étaient venus.

**_ Venez, on rentre.**

Sans plus rien ajouter, le petit groupe partit.

**_ Oui les gars ça va aller, merci.**

Law ferma sa porte aux trois subordonnés. Il sentit ses jambes le planter dans le sol, sans moyen de bouger. Les yeux dans le vide, il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Deux larmes glissèrent le long de sa peau brune. En lui, son cœur laissait se mélanger le rouge de son amour, le violet de sa solitude, le gris de sa tristesse et le vert de ses regrets pour donner une tache d'un noir ténébreux. Le noir de la douleur qui se diffusait lentement dans son corps, jusque dans ses yeux humides.

Sachi réconfortait Penguin qui reniflait sur sa couette, la tête collée à l'oreiller.

**_Elle me manque déjààà !**

**_ A moi aussi Penguy.**

Penguin eut un nouveau gémissement au surnom que Bubble lui avait donné le premier jour.

Bepo, seul dans la cuisine, mangeait tristement une des dernières parts du gâteau resté sur la table. Il allait regretter ses frasques auxquelles il assistait continuellement. Il restait désormais quatre parts…une de trop.

Chacun se promit de ne plus y penser.

**_ Je veux encore manger de tes desserts, geignit Bepo.**

**_ Je veux rejouer aux cartes avec toi, avoua Sachi.**

**_ Je veux encore que tu m'embêtes, pleurnicha Penguin.**

**_ Je te veux, implora Law.**

**_ Je vais t'avoir à moi seul, se réjouissait Eustass.**

Le vent récolta chacune de ses voix et les porta jusqu'à un de ses amis qui les protègeras. Cet ami s'appelle Avenir.

* * *

Le soir même, une pluie violente vint s'abattre sur la région. Chacun la trouvait adaptée à leur humeur. Le lendemain, ainsi que toute la semaine suivante, un soleil des plus resplendissants brilla dans le ciel bleu, écarté de tous nuages, comme un pied-de-nez aux cœurs malades.

* * *

_En deux mois, Bubble s'est parfaitement adaptée à l'équipage des Kid, laissant libre cours à son caractère naturel. Eustass appréciait sa violence et son irritabilité, tant et si bien qu'il la nomma vice-second, au plaisir de Killer qui avait trouvé en elle quelqu'un à qui parler._

_Trafalgar Law et les Heart Pirates quittèrent l'île trois jours après le départ de Bubble. Sachi fit quelques progrès en cuisine, mais pas assez pour y être laissé seul plus de 5 minutes. Trafalgar Law avoua à son second que la plaie ne se refermerait peut-être pas. Il garda quelques traces de plaies entre ses omoplates. _

_**Fin de l'opus Un**  
_

* * *

_*****Ça y est je vais pleurer ! C'est finis ! Je sens mon cœur se serrer, c'est passé tellement vite ! Mais je vous jures que je vais revenir ! JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! J'espère que je vous aurais fait vivre de bons moment en compagnie de Bubble, et vous dis à la prochaine ! PS La suite ne sera pas fulgurante, je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu au déroulement de l'opus 2, et puis je pars deux semaines sans ordi à partir du 26 juillet, ce qui me forcera à écrire ! Mais ce sera pour vous mes lecteurs que j'aime ! *******  
**_


	26. Episode bonus N4 : Lemon with your tea ?

_***** Bon, un bonus plutôt hard cette fois. Je dois dire que le couple me trottait dans la tête mais que je ne voulais pas l'inclure dans la fic'. J'avoue que j'ai deux idées de lemon qui me viennent, celle qui va suivre sur Shachi/Penguin et la prochaine sur Shachi/Bubble…..oui la deuxième peut choquer mais après la partie de carte, j'avais envie de les rapprocher puisqu'elle n'est pas encore consciente d'aimer Law. Bon, on commence avec le yaoi ! Âmes sensibles sauter le chapitre (si je puis me permettre cette expression)._

_Passez une bonne nuit...NON ! I PAS DE SHACHI CACHE DANS VOTRE ARMOIRE !*****_

* * *

**Episode bonus N°4 :**** 60 reviews**

**Place dans l'histoire :**** A la fin du premier mois je dirais….enfin pas vraiment besoin de situer, Bubble n'intervient aps.**

**/YAOI\ /Lemon\**

_J'avoue que j'ai deux idées de lemon qui me viennent, celle qui va suivre sur Shachi/Penguin et la prochaine sur Shachi/Bubble…..oui la deuxième peut choquer mais après la partie de carte, j'avais envie de les rapprocher puisqu'elle n'est pas encore consciente d'aimer Law. Bon, on commence avec le yaoi ! Âmes sensibles sauter le chapitre (si je puis me permettre cette expression)._

Allongé dans sa cabine, Shachi regardait le plafond, pensif. Il s'ennuyait ferme et il avait de rendre une petite visite à Penguin. Même si leurs cabines étaient face à face, ils ne passaient pas forcément tout leur temps ensemble, contrairement à ce que pensait Bubble. Ah ! Son petit Penguy ! Ca faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient ensemble mais ce pauvre n'osait toujours pas venir vers lui. Il était encore plus timide quand il s'agissait de passer une nuit ensemble. Un véritable petit _uke_ ! Ca y est, il voulait voir la frimousse sous le bonnet de son ami. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine avant de rentrer dans celle de Penguin. Personne. Il s'assit sur la couette épaisse, contrarié. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il disparaisse quand il voulait le voir ! Il n y avait pas de vêtements autour de lui, ce qui signifiait obligatoirement qu'il était parti prendre sa douche. Curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ses tiroirs, il ouvrit celui de sa table de nuit.

**_ Alors ça….lâcha-t-il, surprit.**

Penguin sortait de la douche, satisfait de ce moment de détente. Le peignoir serré à sa taille l'empêchait d'avoir trop froid dans les couloirs. Il venait de passer une journée ennuyeuse et était bien content de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie trop longtemps. Même Shachi se forçait aussi. Son cœur tambourina un peu plus fort à la pensée du garçon. Déjà quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient décidés à se mettre ensemble et à chaque fois, il se faisait avoir par surprise. Il trouvait que Shachi était parfois trop brutal quand il s'agissait de blaguer, mais le réconfort que lui apportaient ses bras compensait largement le fait de se faire taper quand il disait une ânerie à son sujet. Ce serait son anniversaire demain et il avait prévu de lui offrir quelque chose qui, il l'espérait, lui plairait. Ce n'était pas le genre de truc dont Penguin raffolait mais Shachi avait évoqué son intérêt envers ça, alors pour faire plaisir à son ami, il l'avait acheté. Cà n'avait pas été une mince affaire de le cacher, entre le capitaine qui vous lisait comme un livre ouvert, Bepo qui vous secouait pour vous câliner et Shachi qui fouinait partout, il avait pourtant réussit à l'amener jusque dans son tiroir. Quand il poussa la porte de sa cabine, il fut saisit d'effroi. Le tiroir était ouvert, et Penguin pouvait voir qu'il était vide. Il se précipita sur le tiroir pour bien vérifier qu'il n'était pas tombé par terre mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

**_ Olalalala ! C'est pas vraiiiii !**

La porte claqua dans son dos. Il se retourna en tremblant et découvrit un Shachi, l'air amusé, adossé à cette porte, une paire de menottes s'agitant autour de son index.

**_ Tu cherches quelque chose Penguy ?**

**_ Sa…Shachi…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Bégaya Penguin.**

**_ J'avais envie de te voir, mais tu n'étais pas là, répondit-il en s'approchant de son ami.**

**_ Et tu en as profité pour fouiller dans mes affaires ? S'énerva Penguin, dont les joues rosirent.**

Shachi attrapa le col du peignoir de Penguin et lui demanda, à voix basse.

**_ Dis moi, ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachotteries à son copain…Je me demande bien ce que ça faisait dans ton tiroir ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?**

Penguin rougit un peu plus et se défendit, un air agacé qui ne le rendait pas vraiment crédible.

**_ C'était sensé être ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder partout où tu passes !**

**_ Ah oui ? S'étonna Shachi, nullement impressionné par la petite colère de Penguin. C'est donc à moi maintenant ?**

**_ Euu…bein vu que tu l'as trouvé, je suppose que oui, acquiesça Penguin, un peu circonspect par la question.**

Shachi passa sa main sous le peignoir et caressa l'un des tétons de Penguin. Sa peau était encore chaude et humide de la douche.

**_ J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que tu donnes avec ces menottes aux poignets…**

Il fit glisser sa langue le long du cou de Penguin qui devenait encore plus rouge et qui n'osait pas bouger.

**_ Ah non ! Ah non ! Ah non ! Pas…Pas ce soir ! protesta le garçon en peignoir.**

**_ Et pourquoi ça mon petit Penguy ? demanda Shachi en passant ses bras derrière le corps de son ami, caressant ses reins.**

**_ Bwaa ! Pigna Penguin qui tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte. Je suis fa…fatigué Sha-kun !**

**_ Ca tombe bien, pas moi, continua Shachi en faisant tomber le peignoir de Penguin au sol, sur lequel il atterrit en un bruit mat. Tu seras plus facile à faire venir ce soir….**

Il étreignait le corps nu et tremblant de son ami, passant sa main le long de son phallus qui commençait à durcir. D'un coup, il le fit chuter sur la couette et avant que Penguin ne puisse protester plus, il se retrouva avec les bras au dessus de la tête, les poignets emprisonnés par les anneaux de métal, eux-mêmes passées dans la tête de lit.

**_ Méheuu !**

Sachi fit voler ses vêtements et se retrouva bien vite au dessus du corps de Penguin, rouge comme une écrevisse.

**_ Non j'ai dis ! Tentait en vain le prisonnier.**

**_ Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu te fâche comme ça ?**

**_ Gloups….**

Penguin le savait : c'était mort pour sa soirée sous la couette…enfin celle qu'il imaginait tout du moins. Sachi l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en frôlant les muscles de Penguin. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire que sous prétexte d'être timide, il était taillé comme une sauterelle ! Au contraire, il n'était que muscles, mais finement dissimulés sous sa peau claire. Et on ne peut pas dire que Sachi était en reste. Lui aussi était musclé, mais plus dans le sens « baraqué » que « svelte mais athlétique ». Sachi interrompit le baiser pour descendre ses lèvre sur les deux excroissances de chair, pointées et très sensibles à présent.

**_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…qu'un…qu'un sale méchant, se plaignit Penguin dont le niveau des insultes baissait considérablement selon son degré d'énervement.**

**_ Mais j'aime être méchant, espèce de petite teigne !**

Et ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre, il recula sur le lit, de manière à se retrouver en face de ce qui lui chatouillait le ventre depuis tout à l'heure.

**_ Sachi…Je t'en supplie, arrête, bafouillait Penguin qui n'était pas prêt à subir ce genre de jeu ce soir.**

**_ Allez, laisse toi faire Penguy, conseilla son geôlier en passant la langue sur ses dents blanches.**

**_ SACHI ! Tu m'aga..aah…ce….**

Penguin n'avait pu terminer sa phrase car Sachi venait de poser sa bouche autour de son gland, suçotant la peau rougie. Son manège dura quelques secondes avant que ses doigts ne viennent prendre le relais.

**_...je..aah..arrê…t..aa…**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu…**

Il enveloppa alors de sa bouche le phallus de son ami, auquel il offrit des allées et venues tout en caressant du bout de ses doigts les petites boules qui se durcissaient en dessous. Penguin gémissait, la fatigue l'empêchant de résister au plaisir qui prenait place en lui. Ses mains ne pouvaient rien faire et ses jambes étaient tétanisées par les picotements qui venaient de son entre-jambe. Sachi savait ce qui plaisait à son _uke_ préféré et il arrêta son jeu avant qu'il ne soit incapable de résister plus longtemps. Il remonta vers le visage ému de son camarade. Il lui insinua deux doigts dans la bouche afin que la préparation à ce qui allait suivre ne vienne pas totalement de lui. Les doigts ainsi lubrifiés, il s'agenouilla sur le ventre de Penguin et posa ses deux doigts à l'entrée du cercle de peau totalement contracté. Quand Penguin sentit les doigts de Sachi, il tenta de se détendre, ce qu'il réussit.

**_ Tiens donc ? Tu deviens volontaire ?**

**_ Je veux juste aller me coucher idiot, bougonna-t-il, la parole lui étant revenue pour un moment.**

Sachi se recula au bout du lit et, écartant les jambes de son ami, lui inséra délicatement son sexe dans l'orifice étroit.

**_ Aie ! sursauta Penguin, toujours un peu douillet. Tu me fais ma..aah..aha..aah…**

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase car Sachi avait entamé d'énergiques allers-retours en lui, déclenchant ses gémissements de plaisir.

**_ …C'est plus simple…han…si tu ne bouge…han..pas hein ?**

**_...La…aa..ferme…ahh…ahh…AH !**

Le garçon couina comme un animal quand un coup de hanche de Sachi, plus profond, lui avait frôlé la prostate. Sachi, ayant comprit qu'il avait touché LE point, souleva le bassin de son partenaire et accéléra encore le rythme de ses à-coups. Penguin n'en pouvait plus et criait presque, cambré sur les cuisses de Sachi qui le soutenait ainsi. Il pleurait un peu, le visage rouge et une expression de soumission qui excitait vraiment Sachi. Encore un balancement et Sachi appuya en plein sur le point précédent, donnant à Penguin un orgasme, et le libérant en même temps. Hors d'haleine, Sachi quitta le corps de Penguin pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

**_ Tu vois que c'est pas mal ce petit accessoire non ?**

**_ Sachi…tu es…vraiment…un bel enculé…balança Penguin, pourtant conquis par la puissance de ce jeu.**

**_ Ah non…ça c'est toi mon cœur…chuchota son _seme_ en le détachant doucement de sa tête de lit.**

A peine eut-il défait son _uke_ de sa prison, que celui-ci se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit en découvrant le visage endormi de son Penguy. Il avait encore les joues rouges et un filet de sueur perlait sur sa tempe, mais son air candide fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Sachi, qui déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'enfouir sous sa couette et de l'y rejoindre pour une VRAIE nuit de sommeil.

* * *

_*****Encore en vie après ça ? Bande de pervers tiens ! Non, je rigole, la plus perverse c'est moi qui vous ai écris ce texte ! XD*****_


	27. Episode bonus N5 : Elle t'plaira Killer

_*****Bon, un passage sur les Kid et je passe au Shachi/Bubble ! Excusez le ait que ça tourne un peu toujours autour du même thème _

_Sachi : OUI, LE C..._

_ Moi: SHACHIIIII !*****  
_

_FeatherShining : Heureuse que tu sois encore là ! Ba, je suis sûre qu'un jour,la technologie pourra créer des hologrammes de type msn...Je me vois déjà présidente !  
_

_Moyaa : Ce bonus arrive S/B Chou ? J'en suis sûre ! Tu aimes ma blague ? *souris* Oui, les reviews sont vraiment magique à lire, je vous jure que moi je piaffe en les lisant et je suis toujours touchée par vos messages !  
_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Killer est vraiment partout en ce moment ! D'ailleurs je crois que je vais lui dire d'arrêter de reluquer mon frère ça tourne à la pédophilie là o_O Bubble ? Se faire violer ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire ! XD Mais parfois, elle n'aura pas toujours la force de résister...dans les deux sens du terme !  
_

_Stoneskin : NOOON ! Tu as changé ta photoooo ! Mais je l'aimais bien moaaa ! *sèche ses larmes* Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise...A vrai dire je crains que celle-ci ne soit pas très réussie...Enfin, bon on verra. Si jamais j'en refais une avec ce couple, je pense que ce sera au tour de Sachi d'être surpris...Je crois que je tiens mon scénario là ! Ah ! Tu as remis ta pic' ! *saute de joie* Je peux déjà annoncer que Kid va se faire botter le cul...enfin d'une certaine manière ! Vu qu'il est pas très fin en matière de drague (en même temps avec le corps qu'il a *o*)  
_

_Anna1819 : La suite arrivera ! Mais Killer nous cache encore bien des surprises !  
_

_FeatherShining : Je n'ai jamais douté de ta présence parmi nous !  
_

_Who Think Fast : Je suis sûr que Trafalgar n'ose plus sortir de sa cabine maintenant que tout le monde SAIT ! Bonne chance avec Killer-san !  
_

_Guest : Je m'excuse si je met "guest" à chaque fois mais si on laissait un petit nom je pourrais décemment vous nommer ! Bref, je remercie le fait que tu m'encourage, et à plusieurs reprises en plus ! ;)  
_

* * *

**Episode bonus N°5**** : 70 reviews **

**Place dans l'histoire**** : Avant le départ de Bubble, juste après le combat Bubble/ Eustass.**

**_ Voilà le capitaine qui revient, prévint l'un des hommes des Kid Pirates.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire à rester aussi longtemps en ville ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois. A chaque escale il le faite, maugréa un autre des compagnons.**

Killer, accoudé au pont qui donnait sur le quai le savait lui, ce qui pouvait justifier la mine renfrognée de son capitaine en montant à bord.

**_ Alors Captain ? Du nouveau ?**

Eustass Kid leva sa main, lui montrant le croissant de lune rouge et sanguinolent qui marquait le dos de sa paume. Un drôle de sourire satisfait trônait sur les lèvres rouges de Kid.

**_ Dans trois jours Killer. Dans trois jours.**

**_ Elle m'a l'air d'êt' sauvage vot' gamine là, remarqua Killer. Vous z'êtes sûr que ça ira ?**

**_ Elle va te plaire, tu vas voir Killer.**

Et il s'éloigna vers sa cabine, laissant son second soupirer.

**_ Pour qu'il l'ait laissé l'mordre sans la tuer, elle doit êt' vraiment spéciale…Spéciale ou au corps de rêve…**

Ne trouvant de compromis à cette question, il se dirigea vers un trio de pirates qui jouaient aux cartes sur un tonneau.

**_ Eh vous aut' !**

**_ Oui Killer ? demanda l'un des pirates, un bandeau lui ceignant le front.**

**_ Vous devriez aller faire un tour en ville.**

**_ bah pourquoi ? On irait où ?**

Killer planta une de ses lames dans le tas de cartes posé sur la barrique en bois.

**_ Z'avez trois jours, non disons deux pour vous vider. De quelque manière que ce soit. Y a de bons établissements en ville pour ça.**

**_...glups…m…mais, hésita le même pirate en fixant le jeu. Pourquoi on ferait ça ?**

Killer se redressa, retirant la lame du bois sur laquelle était encore fiché un as. Un as de pique évidemment.

**_ Le capitaine a horreur que l'on touche à sa marchandise, vous le savez bien non ?**

Les trois joueurs le regardèrent, comprenant ce que signifiait « marchandise ». Cela signifiait l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre d'équipage. Et pour que second leur conseille d'aller visiter ce genre d'établissement, c'était une femme, sûrement bien faite.

**_ A moins que vous ne préfériez que je me charge de le faire ? proposa Killer.**

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller sur le quai. Ils ne voulaient pas passer entre les mains de leur gay de second. A vrai dire, même si Killer était gay, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette femme et comment elle réagirait à ses…projets. En plus, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle désirait déjà rejoindre l'équipage mais que le capitaine l'avait rejetée : chose inconcevable. Soit il prenait, soit il tuait, mais jamais de remise à plus tard.

Tout en continuant ses déblatérations personnelles, il passa tout le navire en revue pour recommander le même genre de traitement que les 3 autres avant eux. Cela fonctionna et rapidement, le navire fut désert, hormis un autre pirate gay lui aussi. Et accessoirement le petit ami de Killer. Il préférait créer ce genre d'évacuation d'urgence car il savait que si la nouvelle se faisait agresser dès les premiers jours, ça lui retomberait dessus. Et les colères de Kid n'étaient pas pour réjouir son côté homo.

Le soir même, le blond masqué apporta son repas au capitaine. Dans sa cabine, il fixait l'avis de recherche accroché au mur. Killer déposa l'assiette sur le bureau et alla découvrir le visage de la future recrue. En effet, malgré l'air sadique qui l'animait, elle était vraiment bien faite pour des critères hétéros.

**_ Vous êtes vraiment persuadé qu'elle vous suivra Captain ?**

**_ Oh que oui. C'est une vraie furie si elle veut, dit Eustass en revoyant la rage qui avait animé ses iris au moment où elle l'avait mordu, et tout au long du combat la détermination qu'elle avait montré. Elle s'est calmée à cause de l'autre médecin de mes deux mais elle retrouvera vite ses réflexes une fois à bord.**

**_ C'est drôle, c'est elle qui vous cherche et c'est vous qui v'nez la récupérer.**

**_ Je sais. Trafalgar a du lui faire tester des drogues ou expérimenter toutes sortes de trucs bizarres comme il en a le secret.**

**_ Faut dire que c'type pue les phéromones sexuelles à 200m à la ronde ! Se plaignit Killer.**

Eustass leva un regard vers son second, surpris qu'il puisse remarquer ce genre de choses.

**_ Que veux-tu dire par là Killer ?**

**_ Ba que c'type il a du s'faire plaisir y a pas photo.**

Killer fut regardé par son capitaine tel un homard dansant la macarena.

**_ Attend…T'es en train d'me dire que Trafalgar s'est tapé cette nana ?**

**_ Nan, elle, votre…Bubble Piccadilly, lut-il sur l'affiche, elle, elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Je pensais plus à un genre de plaisir solitaire.**

Eustass le fixa, ahuri à l'image qui lui venait en tête, puis éclata de rire, la tête en arrière, plié en deux sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en imaginant Trafalgar seul dans sa cabine à se…...L'idée déclencha à nouveau son hilarité. Killer se dit qu'il valait mieux de le laisser reprendre son calme seul.

Quand il referma la porte de la cabine du capitaine, la traversée du couloir lui parut longue en repensant au visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il avait vu.

Si Killer avait pu voir Trafalgar et son « aura », c'était parce qu'il suivait parfois son capitaine lors de ses escapades en ville. La plupart du temps c'était pour boire et tuer quelques hommes. Une fois, il y avait été seul et avait croisé le groupe des Heart Pirates, mais la jeune femme était absente ainsi qu'un ours qu'il avait déjà vu.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais lui avait pu observer l'un des coéquipiers de Trafalgar. Un type avec un bonnet à pompon. Il dégageait, lui ainsi que son voisin à casquette, le même type de phéromones que Law, mais celle des deux garçons s'accordaient, contrairement à celle de leur capitaine. Killer avait bien aimé l'air candide de ce type, « Penguin », comme il avait pu le lire.

**_ Aaah…Pourquoi faut-il que le capitaine ne pense qu'à son plaisir à lui. J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il donne ce Penguin.**

Dehors, sur le pont, les premiers hommes revenus de leur « besogne » remarquèrent le silence de leur second. Non pas que ce soit inhabituel, mais il les ignorait totalement, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Le rire d'Eustass résonnait toujours au fond des cabines.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il a le capitaine ? Demanda l'un des hommes.**

**_ Il a découvert l'existence des chemises ? se moqua un autre.**

Killer les fusilla du regard, enfin, les fusilla à travers les trous de son masque.

**_ Le prochain qui s'moque du Captain, je m'charge de lui cette nuit.**

**_ On rigolait Killer, relax.**

Ils ne cherchaient pas plus la bagarre car le souvenir d'un ex-Kid Pirates l'ayant provoqué restait dans un coin de leur tête. Il avait rendu Killer de très mauvaise humeur et celui-ci l'avait entrainé dans sa cabine le soir même. Son corps avait été balancé le lendemain matin, de la cabine de Killer.

Il les laissa à leurs suppositions et se dirigea vers la proue du navire. Accoudé au bastingage, il pensa à ce gars au bonnet en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait offrir à ce petit gay. Parce qu'il l'était c'était marqué dessus…blague de merde.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le temps passa et la journée aussi. Il plaignait déjà cette pauvre furie qui allait subir les envies de son capitaine. Il décida de retourner dans la cabine pour récupérer l'assiette qu'il avait oubliée. En rentrant, aucune trace du capitaine. Juste son repas froid à peine entamé et la fourchette au sol, à l'autre bout de la cabine. Le WANTED avait disparu. Killer prit l'assiette et sortit.

* * *

_*****Le rythme auquel les bonus paraîtrons sera plus calme qu'au départ car j'ai un truc à faire de très important à côté, donc pas de panique s'il n y pas 3 bonus à la suite !*****_


	28. Episode bonus N6 : Lemon ? Sure ?

_***** HONTE A MOI ! Je m'excuse du plus profond des silences pour cette absence. Je vous explique la cause :_

_ Il y a deux jours, j'ai décidé de changer d'établissement pour la rentrée, et il a fallu faire de nombreuses démarches, il y a eu de très grandes heures de discussions et de réflexion, personnelle et avec mes parents. Je vais avoir beaucoup de moments de vide à venir car j'ai choisi de prendre une option qui avait déjà commencé cette année. _

_Résultat : une année de retard à bosser à l'avance pour ne pas être trop larguée à la rentrée. Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail qui plus est que, étant en 1ère, j'aurais mon bac de français et d'histoire à la fin de l'année. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner pour cette fic' qui mettra du temps à recommencer._

_Revenons à la fic'. Je me rends compte que vous êtes insatiables de nouveaux chapitres et que je vous dois tout de même près de 5 bonus ! _Mea culpa_ donc. Bonne lecture !*****_

_KarnagePhoenix: Ha ha ! Je savais que quelqu'un allait le remarquer ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas cohérent, mais dans mes bonus je place principalement des faits qui n'ont pas d'influence sur la fic'. C'est possible que ça ne rend pas très crédible certains passages ! En plus, dans la fic' il y a un moment ou Penguin et Shachi se rappellent de leur partie de carte alors que ça n'aurait pas du être le cas. Mais des petits problèmes comme ça ne changent pas vraiment le sens, c'est pour ça que je me le permet (ouh la méchante !)_

Ouf ! Je ne suis pas tombée dans la Mary Sue ! J'avais peur pour ça ! (d'ailleurs je sais que mon autre fic' plonge dedans à grande vitesse !). Merci pour ton commentaire aussi complet ! Quels sont les passages un peu "clichés" selon toi ? J'essaierais d'éviter si je peux la prochaine fois !

Moi j'ai pris latin depuis la 5ème mais je vais put-être devoir arrêter pour le japonais cette année :) Bonne chance, ce ne sera pas toujours facile mais si tu as une bonne prof ça passera mieux !

* * *

**Épisode bonus N°6**** : 80 reviews **

**Place dans l'histoire**** : Après le jeu de carte, le matin même. Ici, je laisse penser que Penguin a offert les menottes à Sachi.**

Dans la cuisine, seul Bepo manquait à l'appel, au lit comme à son habitude. Trafalgar Law semblait d'une humeur plutôt charitable et s'étonnait du silence de ses trois compères. Enfin, à vrai dire, seuls Sachi et Penguin semblaient réellement mal à l'aise !

**_ Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce silence royal ? demanda Law. Bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment un problème pour moi, je sais que c'en est un pour vous. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?**

**_ Je crains que les deux comiques n'aient mal dormi cette nuit, avança Bubble, un discret sourire en coin de ses lèvres.**

Ils frémirent en imaginant Law au courant de leurs activités…enfin de la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant les gages surtout.

**_ On n'a pas réussi à s'endormir, c'est vrai, approuva Sachi, dont l'honneur était le plus menacé.**

**_ Mais ça ira mieux cette nuit ! assura Penguin, qui ne voulait pas non plus être mêlé à cette affaire.**

Bubble, elle, se foutait qu'il apprenne qu'elle avait chauffé un de ses hommes…ça aurait pu être lui s'il avait joué ! Mais Bubble aurait étripé Penguin de ce gage, à moins que Law ne le fasse d'abord en la voyant grimper sur le lit comme elle l'avait fait pour Sachi. Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner. Penguin devait suivre le capitaine pour régler des affaires de médecin. Les deux restants retournèrent dans le couloir des cabines. Devant sa porte, Sachi se retrouva donc seul avec Bubble dans le couloir. Il hésitait à poser cette question mais finit par craquer.

**_ Dis Bubble ?**

**_ Hmm ?**

**_ Hier, soir…tu étais sérieuse en disant…que…**

**_ Que quoi ?**

**_ Ba que…que t'aimerais bien...coucher avec moi ?**

Le pauvre était rouge de honte. Bubble, elle, ne semblait pas s'en affairer et se planta devant la porte de son compagnon, main sur la poignée. Elle le regarda avec un air de défi.

**_ Tu veux vérifier Sachi-Kun ?**

Le garçon rougit encore plus. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, quand soudain Sachi empoigna la main de Bubble et la força à ouvrir la porte. Projetée à l'intérieur par l'élan, elle n'eut pas le temps de stopper son ami qui la plaqua contre la porte refermée.

**_ Sachi qu'est-ce q…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car Sachi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond malgré elle, n'ayant jamais cru à cette réaction. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, ses mains tout le contraire. Elles se serraient autour des mains de Bubble, l'empêchant de bouger. Sachi interrompit le baiser et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

**_ Tu m'as tenté Bubble, je n'ai jamais dis que je pourrais résister.**

**_ T'es plutôt brusque dans ton genre la vache…**

**_ Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il du regard. Tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ?**

Bubble se dit qu'après tout, c'était de sa faute aussi et qu'elle ne rechignait pas à s'amuser avec un corps inconnu. Elle allongea le cou et vint mordre les lèvres de Sachi.

**_ Montre moi tes cartes, je te dirais si tu vaux un président.**

Sachi sourit et libéra les poignets de Bubble, l'attrapant par la taille et l'attirant jusqu'au lit. Elle se laissa faire, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il la posa sur l'oreiller, un peu timide de la voir aussi calme. Il l'embrassa encore, plus nerveux que le premier. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue jouer avec sa camarade. Il retira les vêtements de Bubble, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Il se relava pour faire de même avec les siens, puis s'interrompit et regarda Bubble qui lui souriait.

**_ Tu n'es pas très joueur, je suis déçue.**

**_ Tu préfèrerais qu'on se refasse une partie de cartes ? Se moqua-t-il.**

Elle se mit à sa hauteur, genoux au bord du lit, lui debout. Elle écarta la couverture et lui dit, mi-amusée, mi-coquine.

**_ Tu n'as pas froid après ta sortie sur le pont ? Moi si.**

Et joignant l'acte à la parole, elle se glissa sous la couette, laissant une place à côté d'elle. Sachi rigola et la rejoignit, habillé. Elle rejoua les mêmes gestes que la nuit dernière, mais lorsqu'elle du l'embrasser, elle ne rit pas. Alors que sa respiration allait lui manquer, elle se plaça à califourchon sous la couverture, face à un Sachi plus rouge qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Elle entreprit de défaire les attaches de son uniforme, faisant glisser la bouche sur la peau de Sachi. Il laissa un petit bruit lui échapper quand elle mordilla l'une des excroissances de peau, pointées de d'excitation.

**_ Tu…tu es sûre…de…de vouloir ? Articula-t-il alors que son bassin le tiraillait de plus en plus.**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans un sourire, et plaqua sa main sur son entre-jambe, déjà bombé.

**_ Vu dans quel état tu es, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, mon pauvre…**

Et elle descendit la combinaison immaculée de Sachi, de manière à laisser son corps totalement découvert. Son boxer confirmait ce qu'avait senti Bubble.

**_ Tu…tu es rapide…remarqua Sachi, dont l'envie grimpa lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses hanches, un regard plus que provocateur braqué vers lui.**

Elle glissa sa main sous le tissu du boxer et entoura de sa main le membre gonflé de son compagnon.

**_...aa…**

Sachi gémissait sous les gestes des doigts de Bubble le long de son membre. Le plaisir se répandait en lui à une vitesse incroyable. Soudain, il demanda à sa compagnonne d'arrêter. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il lui adressa un sourire sauvage et reprit le dessus d'un coup. Il retira le peu de tissu qui recouvrait encore sa peau et la força à prendre sa place. Elle ne put rien dire car des menottes enserraient déjà ses poignets aux barreaux du lit.

**_ C'est quoi ça ?**

**_ Un cadeau de mon Penguy. Adorable non ?**

Bubble n'aimait plus ce jeu. Elle voulait dominer et le voir perdre ses moyens, le voir céder et qu'elle reparte encore vainqueur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait baissé sa garde et se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était subir les envies de son ami.

**_ Arrête ça Sachi ! le menaça-t-elle.**

**_ Tu dis exactement la même chose que Penguin. Et je peux te dire qu'il a rapidement changé d'avis ensuite, murmura-t-il.**

**_ Espèce de…**

Il lui saisit le menton du bout des doigts et l'embrassa. Bubble ne le niait pas, elle aimait ça. Mais après tout, ils savaient tout deux que c'était un jeu, rien de plus. Pourtant, les règles ne lui plaisaient pas. Il passa sa main le long de son ventre et ses doigts frôlèrent une petite partie de chair gonflée.

**_ Alors, on fait sa rebelle mais son corps nous trahit hein ?**

**_ Je...je... tu m'agace !**

Il n'attendit pas l'insulte et s'insinua en elle, lui déclenchant des gémissements. Il effectua quelques lents allers-retours, comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

**_ Bon, je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours jouer avec moi, tu risques de perdre Bubby, la provoquait-il.**

Bubble, qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose, réussit, entre quelques gémissements à lui lancer d'une voix rauque.

**_..a...co…continue !**

Sachi s'exécuta et entreprit immédiatement de profonds allers-retours, assez brusquement pour que sa victime se cambre aux barreaux du lit, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**_ Sa…aahh….sachi…..aa…**

**_ Encore des insultes ?**

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Son teint était écarlate, les yeux au bord des larmes et la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son plaisir.

**_..plu…plus vite….aa…geignit-elle, d'une voix suppliante.**

Sachi exultait : elle était dominée, totalement. Il exhaussa son vœu et bientôt, elle s'arqua violemment dans un cri. Il eu un grognement et se lâcha en elle. Tous deux haletants de cet exercice, ils se regardèrent un moment entreprenant leur respiration. Sachi détacha Bubble qui se releva, pantelante.

**_ J'ai perdu, merde.**

**_ Je suis président.**

**_ Ta gueule Sachi, tu m'as eu par surprise. Si j'avais été plus prudente ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.**

**_ C'est ça oui…**

Elle se rhabilla pour filer à la douche. Avant de partir elle entendit.

**_ Tu voudras ta revanche ?**

**_ Rêve Sachi, tu bande déjà.**

En effet, le jeune homme ne le cachait pas et c'est en riant que Bubble passa la porte.

* * *

_*****A une prochaine fois ! n'oubliez pas que je pense à vous et aux bonus à venir.*****_


	29. Episode bonus N7 : Une rose à la mer

_*****Me revoilou ! De passage express pour balncer un nouveau bonus ! Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité !*****_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Mais je pense que face à moi tu ne fais pas le poids...NIARK NIARK NIARK !_

_Moyaa : C'est très mignon cette remarque ! On se soutiens alors ! Je penserais à toi à la fin de l'année scolaire ! -OOO- TAKOYAKIS !_

_aki-chou : Ne verse plus de larmes c'est finis...lààà...voilà ça va mieux ? Et je vais continuer promis ! _

_Guest : Je me calme avant un moment XD_

_Who Think Fast : En fait Sachi est bi alors que Penguin est gay ! Je vais penser à l'OS merci !Désolée d'avoir brisé les rêves de certains...mais il y aura consolation à ce sujet au prochain bonus !  
_

_Stoneskin : Merci du soutiens et de tes messages aussi longs ! Mais Sachi ne pète pas de côte car sinon il faudrait expliquer à Law comment il l'a fait pour qu'il la soigne ! XD XD Et oui Sachi aime être sûr de dominer sans danger..."Dominer sans danger"...c'est une bonne campagne de pub ça...*réfléchis profondément*... Je suis sûre que pour ce qui est des présidentielles on ferait...un carnage c'est le mot ! _

_Ton expression "rire comme une autruche" m'a fait rire comme le jour où j'ai écouté ça : watch?v=ykwqXuMPsoc Si tu as pu dormir quand même, tant mieux !  
_

* * *

**Episode bonus 7**** : 90 reviews **

**Place de l'histoire**** : Au milieu, elle n'est pas encore tombée dans les bras de Law mais rougit facilement. Dans la fic' il est question de choc du au sous-marin mais je trouvais plus amusant d'expliquer sa chute comme suit.**

Assise sur une chaise, les pieds collés à sa poitrine, Bubble s'ennuyait avec Law et Bepo. Les deux autres mâles de ce navire étant partis réparer un des rotors du moteur 3 sur ordre du capitaine. Et quand on vous demande de faire quelque chose menacés par une lame de rasoir, vous faites vite. Surtout quand la lame de rasoir est tenue par quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de se raser. La question inutile du jour traversa l'esprit de Bubble.

**_ Capitaine ?**

**_ Oui ?**

Son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un ennui profond.

**_ Vous vous rasez ?**

**_ Je te demande pardon ?**

**_ Le truc qui se balade sur votre menton, il se taille tout seul ?**

Law avait les yeux ronds devant la question.

**_ Et ta connerie tu la tailles ? répondit-il, atterré.**

**_ Pfff. Je saurais un jour. Je saurais.**

Et elle sortit sur le pont. Il faisait un temps magnifique et l'océan les entourait dans une étendue lisse et sans une vague. Les mouettes poussaient des cris dans le ciel aussi bleu que son reflet aqueux. Bubble s'accouda au bastingage et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle se rappelait les après-midi passées à jouer avec Deny, les multitudes de bonbons colorés dans les vitrines des magasins, les rires qu'elle avait partagés. Deny était un garçon aux boucles blondes, les yeux d'un vert mousse hypnotisant. Son sourire s'étalait toujours sur tout son visage rayonnant. Il la dépassait d'une tête étant petits. Que pouvait-il en être aujourd'hui.

Un soupir souleva la poitrine d'une Bubble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le revoir un jour et lui montrer fièrement sa prime… En supposant qu'elle l'obtienne. Au fur et à mesure, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son capitaine, enfin, celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait toujours entendu de lui qu'il était l'un des pirates les plus cruels de la « pire génération ».

Mais comment avait-il été enfant ? Avait-il été solitaire ou le meneur ? Le pleurnicheur ou le bourreau ? Elle l'imagina deux tailles en dessous, une bouille d'enfant rosie par la joie de vivre. Des cheveux fous flamboyants autour de ses yeux encore agrandis par l'innocence. Un petit gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'idée de ce portrait qui détonnait comparé à l'image du prédateur qu'il était devenu. Si ça se trouve, il avait plus été du genre à courir après les pigeons pour les frapper, une peluche dépecée à la main et un sourire auquel il manquait une dent de lait.

Bubble s'appuya sur la rambarde, le poids de son corps en équilibre, se laissant bercer par le son de l'eau qui s'agitait sous la coque jaune, du ronronnement quasi imperceptible des rotors en réparation et des oiseaux en vol au dessus d'elle. Tout lui parut si paisible. Calme. Le silence.

**_ Bou.**

Bubble sursauta à la voix et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se sentit partir en chute libre vers l'avant et un moment de vide précéda la collision. Elle crut se faire happer par une immense prison glacée. Sonné un court instant par le choc, elle retrouva vite l'usage de ses membres et remonta à la surface, le souffle presque épuisé. A la surface, elle suffoqua et inspira de grandes goulées d'air salé à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Elle leva la tête et vit la personne responsable de sa chute. Accoudé au bastingage, un air flegmatique sur le visage, son capitaine l'observait se remettre de ses émotions.

**_ Si tu veux nous quitter il y a plus simple tu sais….**

**_ Toi…toi ! TOI !**

**_ Merci de me rappeler que je suis une personne. Mais j'aime qu'on flatte mon ego.**

Bubble se sentit passablement d'une humeur colérique. Pourquoi ? Non…pourquoi ELLE ?

**_ Ça t'amuse de faire des frayeurs aux gens ?**

**_ Évidemment. Même si je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça !**

Un petit sourire sincère apparu sur ses lèvres.

**_ Tu avais l'air tellement mélancolique, je me suis dis qu'un peu d'animation te ferait du bien.**

Bubble avait du mal à le croire. Non seulement parce qu'elle était habituée à son humour sarcastique, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse se soucier des autres et de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux. Elle continuait de battre des jambes pour rester à la surface mais elle était fatiguée.

**_ Bon, je fais comment pour remonter maintenant ?**

**_ Tu nous suis jusqu'à la prochaine escale ?**

**_ Sérieusement.**

**_ Je ne sais pas.**

**_ Rigole ?**

**_ J'ai une tête à rire ?**

Effectivement non.

Au bout de quelques échanges stériles, Penguin fut appelé par le capitaine avec une corde et on remonta la pauvre Bubble frigorifiée par la température de l'eau. Elle tremblait sur place mais faisait en sorte de le cacher. Penguin ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait son compte.

**_ Je me demande comment tu as pu finir à l'eau Bubby.**

**_ On se le demande oui…siffla-t-elle en adressant une œillade meurtrière à son capitaine qui ne semblait toujours pas plus concerné.**

Ses vêtements totalement trempés étaient un poil transparent et cela lui déplaisait tout autant que si on lui avait demandé d'être aimable à son capitaine. Elle voulut aller prendre une douche bien chaude mais Penguin l'informa que les conduits étaient condamnés le temps des réparations pour une raison que Bubble avait du mal à saisir, malgré les explications de son ami.

Ce serait à propos d'un risque de tension externe due à la pression des composites intra-conduits pouvant générer une distension de ces composites pour mener à un claquage des organismes matériels reliés à ces conduits.

**_ En gros les tuyaux risquent d'exploser sous le coup de la pression de l'eau. Vu qu'on répare les mêmes conduits deux étages plus bas et qu'on y propulse aussi de l'eau, expliqua Law.**

**_ Je te remercie, murmura-t-elle sans une once de sympathie.**

Law retourna à l'intérieur après lui avoir affiché un sourire en coin. Tandis que la silhouette s'éloignait, elle demanda discrètement à Penguin.

**_ Hé Penguin ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Il se rase le capitaine ?**

**_ J'en sais rien moi !**

Et ils rentrèrent eux aussi. Elle resta sous une couverture bien chaude, assise sur une chaise, le temps que les réparations soient terminées. Elles le furent deux heures plus tard. Quand Bubble se dirigea vers la douche de nouveau opérationnelle, elle passa devant la salle de bain privée du grand chirurgien tout puissant de ce sous-marin. Elle aperçu par la porte entrebâillée une lame de rasoir posée sur le bord du lavabo ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'alcool pur.

**_ Maintenant je sais….**

Et un rire satanique résonna dans le sous-marin.

* * *

_*****Pas de changement quand à la durée de parution ! *****_


	30. Episode bonus N8 : POV Kid, meeting

*******Allez, un peu plus de bonus et le prochain sera sur l'anniversaire de Shachi ! Merci à Who Think Fast pour l'idée !*****  
**

* * *

**Episode bonus 8 : 100 reviews **

**Place dans l'histoire : Avant la rencontre d'Eustass et Bubble, le jour de leur rencontre.**

Le bateau accosta et on vint le prévenir à travers la porte de sa cabine.

**_ Capitaine, on est arrivés.**

**_ Enfin, soupira Eustass Kid, qui n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif depuis ces 20 jours de route.**

Il se leva et revêtit sa lourde veste. La fourrure vint chatouiller son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver sur cette île, mais tout ce qu'il désirait était se changer les idées. La dernière escale leur avait causé bien du souci à cause de ces foutus marines. De plus, un des ses hommes l'avait rendu de mauvais poil en lui demandant s'il avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait tué et balancé à la mer. Ceux qui contredisaient ses ordres sans raisons n'avaient pas besoin de rester.

Un de ses hommes vint le renseigner sur l'île où ils étaient.

**_ Il y a peu de marine ici, c'est une ville divisée en deux. Ce sont deux places reliées par une grande avenue. Enfin c'est ce qu'il semble être selon la vigie.**

**_ Ok.**

Il allait descendre sur le quai quand son second l'interpela.

**_ Vous voulez qu'je vienne Captain ?**

**_ Nan Killer. Je vais voir si c'te ville à un peu d'intérêt et puis voir combien de temps on va devoir rester.**

**_ Ok, si vous voulez…**

Dans les rues, on s'écartait sur son passage, la plupart le reconnaissant. Il faut dire que, bien que son avise de recherche ne soit pas placardé partout, la seule vue de sa prime laissait une trace. 315.000.000 de Berry, ça vous calme une bande d'abrutis. Sur l'un des murs de la ville, un autre WANTED accrocha son regard. Ce n'était pas la photo de la jeune femme à cheveux roses qui l'arrêta, mais plutôt les nombres qui s'étalaient en dessous du nom « Bubble Piccadilly ». 45.000.000 Berry. Une somme intéressante. Eustass détailla plus attentivement la photo. Une jolie femme, le regard sauvage pour une silhouette féline. Voilà qui réveilla une sensation quelque peu oubliée par le capitaine. Au bout d'une demi-heure de déambulation dans les rues bondées, il décida de chercher un peu moins de bruit à l'intérieur d'une taverne dans une rue plus mal famée.

**_ Eh toi ! avait-il dit à un passant. Où est c'que je pourrais trouver un bar ici ?**

**_ Oui ? Ah ! AAAh !**

L'homme s'enfuit à toute jambe devant le supernova.

**_ Tsss….Même pas capable de donner un renseignement….Bon bein vas-y au feeling mon grand ! se dit Eustass.**

Il rentra dans une bâtisse assez bien conservée, deux battants en bois en barrant l'entrée. Il rentra et constata que c'était bien un bar, rempli de pirates qui plus est. Exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce et observa l'animation qui régnait. Aucun ne semblait plus effrayé que ça, étant des pirates eux aussi à une prime certainement conséquente. Enfin pas tous, concéda-t-il en voyant certains pirates tenir à peine debout et débiter des âneries plus grandes que leurs pistolets.

Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Eustass, et de la majorité des hommes encore sobres. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer. Pas le genre agréable et souriante si l'on en croyait l'expression d'ennui et de froideur qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle s'assit au bar et commanda une grenadine. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine eut le plaisir de la détailler. Elle était plutôt grande, des courbes agréables et une démarche souple. Sa tenue quelque peu atypique laissait quelques parcelles de sa peau nue. Des cheveux roses bonbon encadraient son visage en de fines mèches rebelles. Lorsqu'elle remercia le barman, la voix suave s'éleva en un vibrato tranquille. Il reconnu celle qu'il avait vu sur le mur de la ville un peu plus tôt. Bubble Piccadilly.

Cette femme retenait son attention, pour des raisons plus ou moins bon enfant. Un moment passa avant qu'un autre homme qui venait d'arriver se plante devant elle et lui ordonne de lui laisser sa place.

**_ Et en quel honneur laisserais-je ma place à un idiot dans ton genre ?**

Un point pour elle. L'homme dégaina son pistolet et lui colla le canon entre les deux yeux, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

**_ Laisse moi ta place gamine, où je pense que l'une de ces balles t'irait aussi bien que tes cheveux roses.**

La jeune femme eut un soupir de lassitude et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse. L'homme abaissa le canon en croyant qu'elle allait prendre appui pour se lever mais il n'en fut rien. A la surprise générale et celle du capitaine, une lame fila à travers la pièce dans un bruissement d'air et vint se ficher dans le bois du mur, à peine à deux mètres d'Eustass. Un silence régnait dans la salle.

La jeune femme continuait de boire sa grenadine en regardant la fine plaie saigner sur la joue de l'homme qui était stupéfait.

**_ Si tu n'es pas mort, c'est parce que je n'aime pas gâcher le goût de ma boisson avec du sang. Encore moins quand il vient de quelqu'un comme toi.**

Eustass, la surprise passée, se mit à affiner son intérêt envers la lanceuse. Il aimait le ton de cruauté qui perçait dans sa voix et le regard qu'elle avait. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que c'était deux billes d'ambre liquide qui fixaient son adversaire. L'homme, trop peureux pour risquer sa vie et bien trop impressionné par l'aura de danger qui émanait de cette femme, sortit précipitamment.

**_ Tu me le payeras ça ! Gamine !**

La gamine se leva, le verre à la main, un air d'ennui profond figé comme un masque. Eustass l'observa s'avancer dans sa direction. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop « occupée » à retirer du mur, d'un mouvement sec, la pointe de la lame de son couteau. Il voulut connaître la réaction de cette femme.

**_ Tu es plutôt adroite pour une gamine, bravo.**

Elle se figea au ton rocailleux qui venait chatouiller sa peau. Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu tendue si l'on en croyait les articulations pâles autour du manche de son arme. Elle la rengaina d'un geste vif. Ses yeux ne parurent surpris qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**_ Tu es le Captain Kid.**

Au moins, elle savait à qui elle parlait.

De retour sur le navire il était d'une humeur plus que bonne. Killer s'en étonna et vint lui demander ce qui pouvait lui donner ce sourire.

**_ Cette ville m'ennuie mais je pense qu'à la prochaine escale, nous serons beaucoup plus occupés Killer….**

**_ Qu'est~ça veut dire Captain ?**

Il lui décocha un sourire qui donna un frisson au blond.

**_ Tu n'as rien contre un nouveau camarade de jeu dis moi ?**

**_ Nouveau ? Z'avez trouvé quelqu'un à recruter ?**

**_ Quelqu'un qui doit être bien agacé en ce moment même oui, approuva-t-il en repensant au visage atterré de la jeune femme devant son refus. Dans quelques mois je saurais si ça vaut le coup.**

Il se dirigea vers sa cabine, suivit par son second.

**_ Pourquoi si longtemps ? Et pour l'île ? On doit rester combien de temps ?**

**_ Dans deux heures ce sera bon et ensuite, je ne veux qu'elle soit plus forte pour ne pas que je la tue.**

**_ E…elle ?**

**_ Oui tu as bien entendu Killer : notre prochain camarade sera UNE camarade.**

Et il rit avant de laisser Killer seul devant sa cabine. Celui-ci décida de ne rien dire aux autres et alla aiguiser ses lames. Si son capitaine allait faire rentrer une femme dans l'équipage, elle avait intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides effectivement.

* * *

***** A plus mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs ! Tiens, dans vos prochaine reviews, dites moi quel personnage vous voudriez que j'ajoute dans l'opus 2 ?*****


	31. O2 : Chapter 1 : Range un peu !

_*****Oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bien posté un nouveau chapitre ! Et de l'opus DEUX ! Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissé comme ça ! Je vais encore devoir le faire puisque demain je pars pour deux semaines de vacances, en montagne donc sans wi-fi ! Je pense que ça va me forcer à écrire beaucoup pour mon retour ! L'air des hauteurs me donnera l'inspiration.  
_

_Anna1819 : N'aie pas honte ! Je continuerais pour que tu puisse encore la lire (-_- logique tu me diras)  
_

_Stoneskin : Oui, une machine à tuer ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Killer il aura sa dose d'espoir ! Je vais essayer de faire intervenir la plupart des équipages mais comme je ne les maîtrise pas encore assez, ça tardera un peu ou ce sera maladroit et peut-être incohérent..._

_Guest : Apoo ? Bonne idée, j'ai une piste mais je ne sais pas si je le mettras dans la fic ou en bonus...je vais attendre pour voir comment elle se façonne cette suite. _

_Guest 2 : Merci, je prends toutes les chances possibles !  
_

_Guest alias Stoneskin : Oh la belle bleue ! Moi qui n'ai pas vu de feu d'artifice pour le 14 ! Merci du spectacle ! Ne t'en fais pas, au fur et à mesure, je reconnais ton style d'écriture et je rigole tout autant ! Killer va faire des efforts (il a intérêt !). Pour tenir tête à Eustass il vous faut : 1- de l'audace 2-de la stupidité 3-une envie folle de mourir 4- Un sens de la répartie plus élevée (ce n'est pas très dur en soi) 5-un peu de tout ! Les serpents chats me sont venu en voyant ceux de Hancock justement ! La suite viendra ne t'en fais pas !  
_

_aki-chou : Je pourrais aisément l'avoir mais il faudrait que j'ai quelqu'un comme Law ou Eustass pour pouvoir espérer avoir une réponse ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun esprit !  
_

_Florette : Enceinte de Law ?...à voir...**  
**_

* * *

**Opus Deux : Pirate abimée demande cœur de rechange.**

**Chapitre 1 : Range un peu !  
**

C'était une magnifique journée sur l'océan, la mer calme autour d'eux, le ciel portant un soleil rayonnant. Les hommes discutaient, jouaient aux cartes, s'entraînaient… Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le pire des mondes. Oui le pire des mondes car plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

La mort de l'un des plus grand pirates que l'océan ait pu faire naviguer ainsi que celle d'un pirate ayant réunis tous les équipages les plus divers, ces deux seules disparitions avaient déclenché une nouvelle vague de carnages et de chamboulements dans l'ère de la piraterie.

Edgard Newgates, reconnu comme «Barbe blanche » et son second Portgas D Ace, surnommé « Ace aux poings ardents » étaient morts. Morts face au Gouvernement. Le monde entier avait tremblé face à la nouvelle et tremblait désormais face à ses conséquences. Killer ressassait tout cela sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son capitaine Eustass Kid appartenait à ce changement.

**_ KILLER !**

Le concerné poussa un soupir et se tourna vers le cri qu'il connaissait désormais mieux que personne. Sur le pont, une femme aux cheveux roses s'avançait à grand pas dans sa direction, l'air furieux.

Elle portait un jean clair et des bottes à talons. Son haut en tissu près du corps recouvrait sa peau jusqu'au nombril tout comme ses avant-bras. Son cou était caché par un col fin. Ses cheveux laissés libres se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Trois fines tresses se cachaient derrière chacune de ses oreilles à la base de sa nuque. De minuscules perles les terminaient.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui ficha un morceau de pierre lisse devant le nez, enfin, devant les trous de son masque afin qu'il voit bien de quoi il s'agisse. Des égratignures recouvraient son corps, surtout aux mains, aux avant-bras et aux tibias.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Killer ?**

**_ C't'un objet qui sert à aiguiser des lames. Vu qu't'en possède un aussi, j'suppose qu'c'est l'tien.**

Elle continuait d'agiter la pierre devant lui.

**_ Faux, le mien est rangé dans mon tiroir, ce qui veut dire que c'est le TIEN !**

**_ Et alors ? J'vois pas c'qui t'gènes ?**

Elle respira un coup pour ne pas frapper son supérieur, auquel le respect ne semblait pas s'appliquer.

**_ Ce qui me gènes, c'est de le trouver sur mon chemin quand je porte des objets contondants dans les bras, SANS MOYEN DE VOIR OU JE MARCHE ! J'en ai MARRE de devoir ranger derrière toi !**

**_ Ba range pas, qu'est ç'tu veux qu'j'te dise ?**

Personne sur le pont ne semblait surpris par leur échange. Il faut dire que c'était devenu comme une habitude de voir le second et la vice-seconde se fâcher. Plus dans un sens que dans l'autre d'ailleurs. Ce qui était drôle c'étaient qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre qu'ils se mettaient sur la gueule. Alors que Bubble Piccadilly allait continuer son sermon, une autre voix, beaucoup plus rauque vint se mêler à la conversation.

**_ C'EST QUOI C'BOUCAN ?**

Eustass Kid. Capitaine de son état. Enervé de son humeur. Il sortit du couloir des cabines en grommelant. Bien que ce « boucan » soit naturel depuis un an et demi, il n'avait jamais pu s'y faire.

**_ Je peux savoir c'qui s'passe ? Pourquoi tu gueules sur mon second,**

Bubble alla dans sa direction et appuya un index sur la lanière de la ceinture sur son torse.

**_ Il se passe que ce « boucan » est du à TON second, qui laisse traîner SES affaires partout sur TON navire et que je me prends les pieds dedans quand je TE ramène TON tas de ferraille qui te sert d'armes dans TA cabine, Captain.**

Eustass lança un regard interrogateur autour de celle qui resta les bras croisés, un air d'agacement contenu sur le visage. Il se pencha vers elle, un sourire moqueur.

**_ Et je peux savoir où est ce tas de ferrailles Bubble ?**

**_ Dans le couloir, là où il est tombé, moi dedans y comprise.**

**_ Tiens donc…**

**_ Si jamais tu veux les récupérer, tu n'auras qu'à demander à TON second de te les ramener ! Vu qu'il sait où sont SES affaires !**

Cela n'était pas plus surprenant pour les Kid Pirates qui assistaient au conflit. Leur vice-seconde avais mis à peine une semaine à montrer son caractère et à tenir tête au capitaine. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'il ne l'ait pas encore égorgé à la première remarque à laquelle il avait eu droit. Depuis, il y avait à chaque fois des paris sur lequel des deux tiendrait face à l'autre. Et les résultats variaient souvent.

**_ Maintenant, si l'on veut bien m'excuser : j'ai des plaies à désinfecter. Vu toute la ferraille dans laquelle je suis tombée c'est un miracle si je ne chope pas le tétanos.**

**_ Ça en ferait une de moins à éduquer, ricana Eustass, plus pour lui-même.**

Sauf qu'au moment où Bubble allait disparaître dans le couloir, un grommellent se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle savait que son capitaine ne grognait pas aussi fort, même quand il ronflait. Elle se retourna et découvrit deux énormes serpents-chats. C'étaient donc des serpents mais ils avaient des oreilles et des moustaches de chats ainsi que de petites pattes griffues. Les hommes se préparaient au combat. Seuls les trois gradés restaient impassibles devant les monstres de plusieurs mètres.

**_ Bon, balança Bubble. Je prends celui de droite. Killer ?**

**_ Le rouge pour moi. Tant qu'ça disparaît.**

**_ Bonne réflexion.**

**_ Je vous laisse vous amuser alors, soupira Eustass Kid.**

Avec son air blasé, il disparut dans le couloir, laissant ces deux là s'occuper des monstres. Bubble, l'arme au poing et le sourire aux lèvres, se mit en position de combat, tout comme Killer.

**_ Oh les vilaines bébêtes, ricana-t-elle avant de s'élancer la première.**

Elle s'amusait effectivement bien dans ces situations qui constituaient son quotidien depuis un an et demi.

* * *

_***** Je vais faire le plus vite possible pour poster dès mon retour de vacance, et même là bas si je trouve de quoi ! Une petite review à lire à mon retour ? En plus je saurais si c'est bien parti ! Je me demandais : est-ce qu'il y a des chansons ou des musiques que vous associeriez à certains passages ?*****_


	32. O2 : Chapter 2

_*****Un peu de retard dans le programme, je ne pars que demain dans la matinée, so : CHAPITRE ! Un peu court mais ça ira de mieux en mieux au fil de la fic'. Pour l'instant, je plante un peu le décor et je met au clair les relations.*****_

_Florette : Tout à fait ! Et puis il l'aime bien au fond notre Bubble ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Si tu as ris : tant mieux ! Merci ! _

_aki-chou : Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté ! (si ?) je fais des pauses ! Bubble pense encore à eux, de temps en temps ! Et Bubble/Killer, y a peu de chances que ça arrive vu que Môssieur est gay...'fin bon... Et puis elle va moins se perdre mais il y aura des moments de vide je pense, faut bien que Kid s'attache à elle pour ne pas la tuer à ce moment là ! Merci !_

_Guest : Tout ce que tu aimes ? Tant mieux ! Je continue _

_Guest 2 : En fait j'ai mis Thom par envie mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'appelle ! En effet la discrétion n'est pas leur première qualité ! Mais il ne devraient pas avoir le blues trop longtemps une fois que j'aurais la trame en tête. Je veux qu'il soit content moi !  
_

_Anna1819 : Merci d'la review ! Je vais poursuivre pour que tu aimes toujours autant Bubby ! _

_Kaedo : Oui j'avoue *s'incline profondément* Mais j'ai une part de moi divisée entre Eustass/Law alors évidement, ça ressort de temps en temps ! _

_Guest alias Moyaa : C'est pas grave t'en fais pas ! Merci de tes encouragements !  
_

* * *

_Je voulais aussi indiquer aux personnes identifiées en tant que Guest, de lisser un petit nom à la fin de leur review pour que je sache à qui je parle en fait, je préfère ! Moi ça m'agace de ne pas pouvoir être identifiée alors peut-être que vous aussi parfois ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le calme, le calme mon ami...**

Comme le ciel était clément, les habitants du sous-marin s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur l'île où ils étaient arrivés. Une étendue de sable blanc et d'eau translucide tout autour d'eux, des palmiers courbés par les noix de coco en plein milieu de la terre. Personne sur l'île déserte, pourtant indiquée par le log pose.

Shachi et Penguin jouaient au volley contre Thom et un autre de leur compagnon. Thom, un jeune homme sensiblement du même âge que Penguin et Shachi, portait un bandeau qui lui ceignait le front, laissant ses yeux sous les mèches châtain clair. Il était resté sur le sous-marin avec Bepo qui se plaignait de la chaleur trop importante pour que sa fourrure le laisse en paix. Ils étaient au total environ une dizaine.

Aucun des quatre hommes ne reparlait trop de leur ancienne coéquipière, Bubble Piccadilly, cela faisant remonter trop de souvenirs. Mais ils ne l'oubliaient pas. Parfois, un petit silence s'installait après une phrase, comme si quelqu'un aurait du prendre la parole à ce moment là.

Une belle après midi de détente s'offrait aux membres des Heart Pirates.

**_ T'es lent Thom-Kun ! Se moqua Shachi.**

**_ T'es bruyant Shachi-San ! répliqua-t-il, tout aussi calme qu'il pouvait être possible d'être en ce moment de jeu.**

**_ Il n'a pas tord…remarqua Penguin avec un petit sourire pour son compagnon.**

**_ Hé !**

Law était allongé un peu plus loin, sur un palmier qui se penchait déjà. Profitant un tant soit peu du soleil, il avait fini pas envier ses subordonnés qui gigotaient en short sur le sable, et il retira non sans une pointe de réticence, le sweat jaune et noir qu'il installa derrière sa nuque comme un oreiller contre le tronc rugueux du palmier. Les rayons du soleil virent réchauffer son torse déjà cuivré, et il se félicita de l'exercice qui lui permettait de garder une allure flatteuse.

Il allait se laisser tenter par une sieste quand un gémissement lui parvinrent de derrière. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçu un de ses hommes revenir vers Shachi et Penguin, une main sur la tête et l'autre autour d'un objet arrondi.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Penguin**

**_ Je crois que pour les noix de coco, il va falloir attendre, geignit le revenant. Il y a des singes qui s'amusent à balancer des trucs dès qu'on s'en approche. Et ils visent bien !**

**_ Bon, laisse tomber et viens jouer à ma place, dit Shachi. Moi j'arrête.**

Celui-ci s'écarta du jeu et remonta de la plage vers son capitaine. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux muscles dessinés de son supérieur qui ne remarqua rien, ayant refermé les yeux.

**_ Ça fait longtemps hein ? Soupira Shachi en sachant qu'il comprendrait de quoi il parlait.**

Law ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**_ Pourquoi tu veux en parler ?**

**_ Parce que je vois bien que vous avez le coup de blues capt'ain.**

**_ Ha ! Voilà que je me fais diagnostiquer par mes subordonnés, c'est un comble, plaisanta-t-il.**

**_ Mais non ! Se défendit l'homme à lunettes. C'est juste qu'on y pense tous…**

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, comme un aveu. Shachi regardait l'horizon qui était dénué de tout nuage.

**_ Vous pensez qu'on la reverra ? Ça va faire un an et demi.**

**_ Elle a promis. Et puis, vu le nombre d'îles, il y en a sûrement où on va se croiser, soupira Law.**

**_ Elle doit avoir une nouvelle prime…Et puis je me demande à quoi elle ressemble maintenant…**

**_ A une femme je suppose, ironisa Law.**

**_ Pfff…Avouez que vous aussi ça vous traverse l'esprit capt'ain !**

**_...Au fait, comment ça va avec Penguin ?**

Shachi ne prêta aucune attention au changement de sujet de son capitaine et répondit un petit air distrait vers son ami.

**_ Très bien ! Il est…attendez…que ! Quoi ? Comment vous…?**

Ils avaient été grillés par leur capitaine il y a de cela quelques mois et cela ne semblait pas le déranger que deux de ses hommes entretiennent une relation. Il avait juste été un peu choqué de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par des bruits venant de la cabine voisine. Mais il aimait bien les taquiner de temps en temps.

* * *

_*****Je repose ma question quand aux musiques qui pour vous iraient avec certains passages. Libérez vos goûts musicaux ! C'est aussi votre fic' ! *****_


	33. O2 : Chapter 3

_*****Je continue mes chapitres ! A plus !******  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Satan sort de ce corps ! **

Ils faisaient des tas de viande de serpent-chat, triant ce qui semblait comestible des organes et squelettes. Bubble était tachée de sang et s'amusait à se promener à l'intérieur des serpents. Tous les hommes regardaient la peau du monstre remuer aux mouvements de leur supérieure. Killer, une de ses lames à a la main, semblait passablement agacé, enfin, on le devinait.

**_ Sors de la Bubble ! lui cria-t-il, ennuyé de devoir dépecer les corps sans aide.**

**_ Rho ! Si on ne peut plus s'occuper sur ce navire ! répondit une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la peau écaillée. Et je crois que je te serais plus utile ici.**

**_ J'peux savoir comment ? Rouspéta le second qui était peu enclin à aller la chercher dans les boyaux géants.**

**_ Comme ça.**

Un silence se fit et d'un coup, le serpent dans lequel se trouvait Bubble fut éclaté par un éclat vif dans toute sa largeur. Les deux morceaux de cadavre s'étalèrent sur le sol dans un gargouillement.

**_ Chouette, maugréa Killer. Maintenant, le seul moyen qu'on avait de garder le pont propre est foutu. Tu pourrais être plus soigneuse dans tes découpes.**

Bubble, debout au milieu du serpent, sourit, une lueur amère dans les yeux. Elle était totalement recouverte de sang.

**_ On m'a déjà fait la remarque oui… De toute façon on aurait eu à le nettoyer, alors autant qu'ça serve et que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Et puis c'est plus simple pour toi non ?**

Killer croisa les bras, soupira et vint dépecer le demi serpent-chat.

D'ordinaire, l'odeur du sang ne le dérangeait pas mais là, c'était un sang animal, de poisson qui plus est. Eustass Kid fronça le nez en espérant qu'il n y aurait pas ces relents de poisson mort trop longtemps dans l'air. Il était accoudé au pont supérieur et observait Killer engueuler la vice-seconde sous prétexte qu'elle éclaboussait du sang partout.

**_ Chochotte ! Tu tues des gens sans aucun soin et là tu fais ta ménagère ! Riposta Bubble.**

**_ Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis toi !**

**_ Killer ! Frappe là si y a besoin, lança Eustass, un sourire en coin.**

Bubble leva les yeux vers son capitaine. Killer approuva d'un signe de tête.

**_ Je signale que si Môssieur Captain Kid avait daigné venir donner un coup de main, ça serait déjà terminé !**

**_ Killer : frappe-la…**

Elle se prit une tape un peu brusque à l'arrière de la tête.

**_ Hé !**

Elle lui empoigna le col d'une main poisseuse de sang et donna des claques sur le haut de son masque.

**_ On ne frappe pas une femme come ça ! Non mais ho !**

**_ T'es trop sauvage pour être une femme, répondit killer en la soulevant comme une plume par l'arrière de son col. T'es plus du côté maléfique.**

**_ Un démon qui boit de la grenadine ! ajouta Eustass en ricanant de l'animation causée par cette femme.**

Bubble regarda son capitaine, puis à travers les trous du masque de celui qui la tenait en l'air et les trois partirent d'un même éclat de rire. Pour les autres, assistant à la scène, c'était inquiétant de les entendre rire ensemble. Le rire malveillant d'Eustass Kid, celui étouffé mais cinglant de leur second et le rire divinement cruel de Bubble. Trois démons réunis.

* * *

_****Bisous mes choux !*****_


	34. O2 : Chapter 4

_*****Là vous êtes en train de vous rendre compte que vous n'avez jamais lu ces lignes et votre cœur s'active. Votre cerveau à comprit depuis longtemps que vous avez sous les yeux un nouveaux chapitre...OUI MES AMIS ! Je suis DE RETOUR ! _

_Mes vacances m'ont comblées de bonheur et d'inspirations pour la suite de l'opus, je vous annonce même qu'une éventuelle traduction en anglais serait prévue (à condition que je trouve le temps de le faire dans un anglais qui conserve l'esprit du texte, pas du Reverso quoi ;D). _

_Une deuxième fic a germé dans mon esprit et serait un peu plus ancrée dans le monde actuel mais je ne dis rien vu que je n'ai pas le tmeps de l'écrire ! Je vous remercie sincèrements de vos reviews, que j'ai pu lire en vacances sans possibilité d'y répondre à cause de ma psp, (vous imaginez la torture un peu ?!) Bref ! Dégustez ce ptit retour avant que la machine en se réenclenche...*****_

_Anna : Oui pauvre Law, mais ne t'en fais pas il ira mieux (...enfin je crois...)_

_Imaza Jones : Des frissons ? File mettre une couverture ! Ouuuh elle va les revoir, mais pas dans le même genre que leur adieux...quoi que... Et non rien n'es de trop quand c'est bien dit ! _

_Moya : Elle m'est venue toute seule celle-là :)_

_Aki-chou : Elle est écrite, reste à la taper ! Le courage ne me manque pas, c'est le temps passé sur le clavier qui manque ! '_'_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ça pour être con ! Les démons sont nos amis n'oublie pas ! _

_Stoneskin : Une nouvelle pic' de profil ? Très sympa aussi, je vais devoir m'y refaire D En fait au départ, Killer voulait éviter de mettre du sang partout mais Bubble a dit que ce serait plus simple s'ils s'en fichaient puisqu'ils auraient eu à nettoyer alors...allez-y de bon cœur !Mais on les aimes nos vilains garçons /_

_ Killer : Luc...je suis ta mère..._

_Merci pour tes messages toujours aussi longs que je me régale à lire ! _

_Feather J. Shining : Tu as agrandis ton nom ? Mais Eustass préfère faire ses affaires en douce et Bubble n'est pas du genre à se laisser amadouer sans rien dire ! Je n'en sais pas plus sur ses activités personnelles...enfin si mais pas tout de suite. Oh cette crainte lui a traversé l'esprit mais c'est qu'il ne veut pas faire honte à ses subordonnées avec son corps hâlé et sculpté...ou alors c'est JUSTE UN GROS TIMIDE ! HA HA HA ! Je dois dire que tes propositions ne sont pas mauvaises, j'aurais plaisir à les développer mais la suite est déjà trouvée...tant pis *soupire* Ton roman est un réconfort à lire, on se sent suivie dans ces cas là ! :D:D_

_Yumi : Bienvenue alors ! Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à quelqu'un qui prend le temps de laisser son ressenti ! Vu que je ne le fais pas beaucoup de mon côté *se donne des baffes* Bonn suite alors !_

_Guest : Le genre qu'on aimerait avoir en soubrette ? En fait non oublions tous cette image traumatisante..._

_Sun : Sun déesse de la connerie va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, n'aie pas de craintes ! Merci d'être fan, je te chargerais de recruter les autres membres ? Ha ha ! Non je rigole ce serait dommage de ne trouver que toi aux réunions ainsi que les quelques lecteurs assez courageux pour crier le nom de Bubble 15 fois de suite ! _

_Laauura-chan : En une nuit ! Mais il ne faut pas t'empêcher de dormir pour ça cocotte ! Je me sens coupable ensuite ! Je tenterais de mettre des "charmes" alors..Merci et DORS SURTOUT !_

_Ityneris : Moi c'est Numerobis, enchantée ! nan je rigole, c'est joli en plus ! "vraiment trop méga géniale of the dead" ouah ! Quel descriptif ! Je me retrouve encore dans le rôle de dealeuse ? CHOUETTE ! hum hum pardon...Une belle description du Nutella qui donne envie, sauf quand on sait qu'on en a pas dans les placards...*snif* Merci pour cette belle review et ne lésine pas sur les oreillers humains ! Un conseil : le Captain en dessous pour le matelas et le Chirurgien en guise de couette ! Question de répartition des masses et donc de survie...HA HA J'aime cette idée ! Je sens comme une tristesse dans ton message...il y aura des étincelles pour te redonner le sourire !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Touche moi pas toi ! **

Après ce nettoyage des plus dégoûtants, Bubble se dépêcha de filer à la douche avant les autres. Pour une raison toute simple c'est qu'elle tenait vraiment à utiliser les serviettes sèches pour que ceux qui la suivent (en particulier le capitaine) aient la bonne surprise de les trouver humides. Ca mettait un peu de piment dans cette vie de piratesse…Un terme très peu usité, ou plutôt employé uniquement pour cette phrase. Bref, une fois le jet d'eau chaude enclenchée, elle tomba dans les méandres de ses souvenirs…

Cela allait faire six mois qu'elle était à bord et elle n'avait jamais pu supporter sa suffisance et ses sous-entendus. Bubble Piccadilly se stoppa net en réalisant ses pensées. Elle ne prenait pas garde au fait de se répéter dans ses constructions de phrase. Si elle se répétait, elle s'en fichait c'étaient ses pensées après tout, pensa- t- elle.

Pourtant, Bubble aimait bien son nouveau capitaine et ne regrettait plus son choix. Un jeu s'était installé au fil des jours, enfin, plus des provocations. Il avait montré un intérêt peu orthodoxe envers elle et n'hésitait pas à le rappeler lors de petites phrases mal placées. Et elle s'amusait à jouer de ce penchant pour les femmes.

Elle tapa deux coups à la porte de la cabine d'Eustass Kid et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il était comme à son habitude assis sur la chaise de son bureau, les pieds croisés sur celui-ci. Elle se sentit lassée et pour une fois, curieuse.

**_ Tu voulais me parler Captain ?**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Et…à propose de quoi ? Poussa-t-elle, un tant soit peu agacée de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.**

**_ Faudrait que tu m'explique quelque chose.**

Il semblait hésitant et fixait la lampe sans détourner le regard. La lumière faisait luire les reflets rouille de ses pupilles. Bubble faillit rire. Lui ? Toujours fier (de son ignorance) et arrogant (de sa fierté) ? Lui ? Demandait une explication ?!

**_ Faudrait que tu m'explique le sujet de ton ignorance, ça facilite les choses en général.**

Il croisa son regard un instant, puis reporta aussitôt son attention sur la source de lumière. Son visage anguleux, dessiné par les ombres qui couraient sur sa peau, lui parut rosir aux pommettes saillantes.

**_ Quand t'étais avec l'autre…**

**_ Trafalgar Law, releva-t-elle, irritée par ses enfantillages.**

**_ Si tu veux, grogna-t-il. Quand t'étais avec…Trafalgar, t'as couché avec lui ?**

Bubble le regarda bouche bée, un peu gênée mais surtout surprise et atterrée par la question. Elle comprit qu'elle lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment au vu des rougeurs qui se diffusaient sur ses joues.

**_ Et…depuis quand le cruel et impitoyable Eustass Kid s'intéresse-t-il aux antécédents sexuels de ses compagnons ?**

**_ Répond merde !**

Elle retrouva une attitude normale et vint s'appuyer sur le bureau d'une main. Elle profita que son capitaine ne surveille pas ses gestes pour faire avancer son index et majeur sur les pectoraux du rouquin, tels une paire de jambe miniature.

**_ Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le Captain. Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux sur les bords ?**

Eustass lui lança un regard venimeux et se releva brusquement. Bubble eut un mouvement de recul. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui imposait, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux luisaient de colère.

**_ Si tu n'étais pas dans mon équipage, je t'aurais étripée dès ta première réflexion. De même pour ton arrivée ici.**

**_ Tu résistes bien à tes pulsions on dirait, le nargua-t-elle, pas déstabilisée pour autant.**

Un sourire étira les lèvres grenat d'Eustass Kid.

**_ Jusqu'à certaines limites…après, je ne réponds pas des morceaux de corps qui traînent.**

Le cœur de Bubble battait un peu trop fort et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Jamais. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une quelconque attirance pour cet homme et ça n'allai pas changer ce soir. Elle recula d'un pas contre le mur, déjà acculée.

**_ Je te fais si peur ? S'étonna Eustass, amusé.**

**_ Je m'éloigne des gens malsains.**

Il avança d'un pas et appuya sa main contre el mur, de manière à entraver une éventuelle échappatoire.

**_ C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu me courais après ? Et tu n'es pas plus innocente que je le suis. Tu t'es donnée à ce psychopathe de Trafalgar.**

Elle le dévisagea, l'air mauvais.

**_ Le psychopathe c'est toi Captain. Et puis, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.**

Un rictus déforma son visage devant la provocation.

**_ Voyons Bubble, tu crois vraiment que j'suis jaloux ? Tu me connais mal.**

**_ Et je n'ais pas envie d'en savoir plus Captain.**

**_ Dommage, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu aurais découvert des choses intéressantes.**

Bubble sentit son parfum épicé l'envelopper, tel un avertissement. Elle voulut pourtant jouer encore un peu, sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas à s'échapper par la force.

**_ Et qu'aurais-je donc découvert de si bien ?**

Eustass rapprocha son corps de celui de sa vice-seconde.

**_ Du plaisir…glissa-t-il langoureusement de sa voix grave.**

Là, c'en était trop pour elle. Regrettant d'avance les conséquences futures de son geste, elle plaqua pourtant sa main sous la limite de la ceinture en tissu de son capitaine. Celui-ci eut un sursaut au contact des doigts de Bubble. Il avait baissé sa garde et elle en profita pour lui passer sous le bras avant de filer à la volée de la cabine. Lui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux ronds tournés vers al porte battante et devant l'audace de son geste. Et il ne retint pas sa gêne.

Bubble s'éloigna rapidement et sortit du couloir, monta sur le pont afin de prendre l'air. Quand elle gravit le petit escalier qui menait au pont arrière, elle passa devant les caisses de poudre dangereusement entreposées ici. Contre le mur, elle découvrit alors son supérieur Killer en plein pelotage de petit ami. Il sentit sa présence et tourna la tête vers elle.

**_ Tiens ? Qu'est-ç'tu fais là ?**

**_ Et TOI ?!**

**_ Ba…Tu veux un dessin ?**

Elle était atterrée qu'il puisse s'exhiber ainsi. N'importe qui aurait pu passer à sa place. Une seule phrase lui monta à la tête et elle poussa une exclamation.

**_ MAIS C'EST LE NAVIRE DE LA DÉBAUCHE SEXUELLE OU QUOI ?!**

Elle partit en maudissant son capitaine vicieux et son second exhib'.

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle d'être le sujet des sous entendus de son supérieur. Mais ce soir il avait été loin. Bien sûr, cela la divertissait que d'observer ses tentatives de séduction, plus ou moins subtiles. Cette fois-ci, elle trouvait qu'il avait relativement bien joué ses cartes et se félicita de en pas avoir cédé. Elle n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre les poings sur les « i » la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait quelque chose d'aussi…clair.

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde arrière, laissant l'air marin lui redonner un rythme cardiaque raisonnable.

Le fait de lui avoir porté une main au bon endroit la fit rire. Non pas parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait désormais encore plus menacée par ses avances, mais parce qu'elle avait senti un frémissement sous ses doigts. Son capitaine était cruel…mais homme.

* * *

_*****Pas taper pas taper ! Je reviendrais ! Demain peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien mais je vous jure que vous n'imaginez même pas ce qui est en train de se passer dans la suite que j'écris...AH HA ! Une chose à savoir : de la souffrance à profusion...mais des sentiments aussi...et une bonne dose de déconne aussi faut pas se priver !*****_


	35. O2 : Chapter 5

_*****J'ai réussi à échapper au courroux parental, ce qui m'a permis de taper pas mal de texte cette fois-ci. Je m'excuse pourtant de la longuer réduite de mes chapitres, ce qui déplait à certaines personnes (et je les comprends). Cette fois, on part du côté "gentil" si je puis dire avec les souvenirs de notre Chirurgien préféré.*****_

_Laauura-chan : J'adore les chouquettes ! Elle ne va pas céder que diable ! Enfin j'espère ! Et oui, il reste un homme...mais peu de gens le savent puisque peu de femmes ont testé ce qu'a fait Bubble...Elle est suicidaire c'te pauv' fille..._

_Deathgothika : Je comprends tout à fait, je ne blâmerais jamais quelqu'un ! La première ?! Je trouve qu'il y en a pas mal pourtant...ou je relis trop les même à chaque fois ? Oui, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je m'excuse de leur taille...pas taper hein ?_

_Who Think Fast : Tu m'as manqué aussi, tout comme mes adorables reviewers ! "Kiddie" est trop supra top comme surnom, ça lui donne un côté gros chaton mignon qu'on veut caresser mais qui est trop sauvage pour...hum hum je m'égare ! C'est vrai que je ne lis jamais les autres reviews avant de poster les miennes, ce qui peut parfois faire des répétitions...Imaginer Law en faisant Gad, c'était tordant et divinement attardé de sa part ! Je passerais régulièrement pour retrouver la suite ! _

_Feather J. Shining : C'est rare que mes réponses fassent rire je crois...Et si je t'ai éclairé(e ?) tant mieux, je ne veux pas dé confusion ! C'est vrai que je lui donne des émotions un peu vite à notre rouquin...Je vais me reprendre ! Pour ce qui est de la présentation, j'ai un peu délaissé ce côté là j'avoue mais tout ira mieux pour les suivants. _

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez rire de ce pauvre (cocu ?) de Law ! Lui qui a tant fait pour ne pas la tuer ! Bref, on verra si elle décide de se taper Kid en bonne et due forme. merci de nouveau pour ce beau roman que j'adooore recevoiiir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ****: Je me rappelle d'une enfant...**

Allongé sur le sable brûlant, Law finit par s'endormir, trop épuisé pour résister au calme de l'endroit. Il laissa son esprit divaguer dans ses souvenirs. Il pensa bien sûr à celle qui était en train de préparer son repas, mais aussi aux rencontres que les Heart Pirates avaient faites depuis. Notamment une petite fille…

_La porte de la taverne « Sailing Table » s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un nouvel équipage de pirates : six brutes épaisses qui prirent place au bar, n'hésitant pas à en déloger quelques civils._

_Dans le coin de la taverne, un observateur attentif contemplait la scène, une chope d'alcool dans une main, l'autre posée par-dessus le fourreau de son sabre. Son chapeau tacheté lui tombait sur les yeux. Une petite file zigzaguait, entre les tables des différents clients amusés, en riant. _

**_ Dites capitaine, combien de temps on va rester sur cette île ? demanda l'ours assit en face de lui.**

**_ Aucune idée. Je vais aller demander à ce pauvre barman.**

L'homme se leva, réajusta son sweat jaune et noir au Jolly Roger sarcastique, sortit de l'ombre et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il héla celui qui servait de la bière aux six colosses, juste à côté de lui.

**_ Oui monsieur ? Vous désirez ?**

**_ Combien de temps met un log pose à se recharger sur cette île s'il-vous-plaît ?**

**_ Environ une semaine et…**

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais l'une des brutes, la plus proche de l'homme au chapeau interpela celui-ci d'une voix forte.

**_ Alors, tu viens de Grand Line ? Qu'est-ce qu'un freluquet comme toi vient faire sur cette route ?**

L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, lentement, tourna la tête vers le pirate qui le dominait de toute sa masse. S'il voulait se battre, il se ferait écraser. Tout le monde s'était tu et observait l'échange. A la lisière de son chapeau, se distinguait une pupille sombre, emplie d'irritation.

**_ Je vous déconseille de m'agacer trop fortement, ou le freluquet risque de vous causer du tord…**

Sa voix était polie mais l'on percevait sa dangerosité à travers a fluidité du ton calme et résolu. Bien qu'il fût déjà fortement alcoolisé, la brute n'osa pas le provoquer d'avantage, se contentant de retourner à son équipage d'un air mauvais. L'homme reporta son attention vers le serveur.

_** Une semaine donc ?**

**_ Plus ou moins monsieur, acquiesça le serveur, lui aussi intimidé par cette aura de puissance mesurée. Cela varie un peu en fonction de l'année mais je dirais bien une semaine.**

**_ Merci bien, le remercia-t-il.**

Et il retourna dans l'ombre au coin de la pièce, sous le regard haineux du pirate. Un des hommes assis à sa table l'interrogea sur la durée de l'attente.

**_ Une semaine, dit-il en se rasseyant sur la banquette, près de son sabre.**

Tous ses compagnons protestèrent vivement sur l'importance d'un tel délai. Leur capitaine les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

**_ Du calme. N'oubliez pas qu'un très léger détachement de Marine ici et que cette île regorge de richesses. Nous seront donc tranquilles durant cette semaine.**

**_ Et qu'allons nous faire pendant ce temps ? S'enquit un homme portant une casquette bleue.**

**_ Ce que nous savons faire de mieux, Sachi. Piller…mais avec courtoisie.**

Les quatre hommes ricanèrent et continuèrent leurs observations, parfois ponctuées d'un commentaire d'untel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'ayant rien remarqué d'intéressant, ils décidèrent de quitter la taverne. Leur navire était accosté à l'abri des curieux, dans une petite crique. En marchant dans une vieille ruelle étroite, le regard du pirate fut attiré par une affiche WANTED. Il sourit, de ce sourire si particulier, quand il reconnu le visage affiché.

**_210 000 000, annonça l'ours blanc. La prime a encore augmenté ! Capitaine ?**

**_ Je pensais m'être fait plus discret que ça, ironisa l'homme, en étirant encore son sourire. Quoi que l'idée de disséquer un pirate sous les yeux des marines n'était effectivement pas la bonne méthode…**

Le capitaine Trafalgar Law effleura le papier rugueux et s'éloigna, continuant son chemin, suivit par son équipage. La semaine à venir serait peut-être plus longue que prévue…

* * *

_****Frappez moi si vous pensez que c'est trop court *sort son gilet pare-balles* et donnez moi un chamallow si vous voulez la suite *casse sa balance*. Je vous aime tous !*****_


	36. O2 : Chapter 6

_******Après avoir pansé mes blessures et vidé le paquet de chamallows reçus, je poste un chapitre qui je l'espère sera considéré comme un peu plus long !****_

_Deathgothika : Je vois mieux d'accord ! Ne contre-productionnons pas alors !_

_Who Think Fast : Accro, j'aime ce mot ! Ne l'humilie pas trop non plus ou son équipage risque de le faire interner face aux réactions Gad Elmalehsques qui le menacent ! Des rateaux ? En veux-tu en auras-tu c'est promis ! Merchi *mange tes chamallows*_

_Gloriia : Eh oui me revoilà ! Elle ne va pas s'éclater trop longtemps, je lui ai prévu des souffrances morales et physiques ! *gobe le bonbon avec un grand sourire*_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : ****La femme, objet de culte ou prétexte à la fête ?**

Dans la cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger, Bubble préparait un morceau de serpent-chat réputé comme de la bonne viande par chez elle. En effet, l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine était toute différente de celle de poisson qui avait pourri l'air jusque là.

Eustass Kid se fit surprendre par un grognement venant de son estomac et constata qu'il avait les crocs. En rentrant dans la cuisine, il aperçu sa vice-seconde, assise à se balancer sur une chaise, les pieds contre la table et une assiette de viande/salade sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et retourna à son plat qu'elle jugeait plus intéressant. Il s'avança et jeta un regard circulaire sur les fourneaux, peut-être en pensant y trouver l'origine de l'odeur qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

**_ T'as préparé la bouffe ? Tu fais des progrès ! Pourquoi tu manges que de la salade avec ta viande…qui vient d'où d'ailleurs ?**

Bubble termina le morceau de chair cuite qu'elle était en train de manger et répondit d'une voix cassante :

**_ De 1 : tu peux rêver pour que je te prépare à bouffer, de 2 : je surveille ma ligne et tu devrais en faire autant, ensuite : comment crois-tu que les deux grosses bébêtes sur le pont aient si rapidement disparu de ton champ de vision ?! Les calles sont remplies de viande fraîche, et pour un moment.**

Eustass la fixa d'un air mauvais pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, ferma les yeux en grognant et quitta précipitamment la pièce en balançant :

**_ Je me barre avant que ta tête ne finisse dans le frigo !**

Au même moment, Killer et deux autres hommes rentrèrent, surpris par une tornade rouge qui les laissa seuls avec celle qui venait de reprendre son repas, de bonne humeur.

**_ J'peux savoir c'qui vient d'se passer ? interrogea Killer.**

**_ Monsieur Captain Kid avait faim et pensait que je lui aurais servit une belle assiette de viande en tenue de soubrette…..ce qu'il peut toujours crever pour avoir.**

Les deux pirates qui accompagnaient Killer eurent une moue désappointée en comprenant qu'il n y avait pas de nourriture. Bubble le remarqua et désigna le frigo en face de sa place du bout de sa fourchette.

**_ Y a tout de prêt dans le frigo. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant leur étonnement. Vous pensiez que je vous aurais laissé mourir de faim ?**

Elle sourit, tandis que les trois hommes se jetèrent sur les plats. Killer lui demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit à Eustass et se plaignit en passant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas en manger avec son asque.

**_ Si Captain n'a pas été assez intelligent pour aller vérifier dans le frigo, ce n'est pas mon soucis. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui suis soumise et prévenante. Pour toi, il y a des spaghettis.**

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ce qu'elle avait cuisinés, d'autres de ses coéquipiers les rejoignirent, attirés par l'odeur. Même Eustass revint à la charge et pesta rageusement sur le caractère de merde de cette fille. Après lui avoir répondu qu'elle n'était pas la seule, Bubble eut un flash, une vieille impression de déjà vu et en trouva l'origine : le repas de fête pour son arrivée dans l'équipage des Kid Pirates...

Assise dans le cercle fermé sur le pont, elle avalait de petites quantités de nourriture. La nuit avait vaincu les heures de jour et seuls quelques rais de lumière venaient zébrer le ciel sombre. Tous les pirates autour d'elle mangeaient à foison et ne lésinaient pas sur la boisson qui coulait à flot, venant s'écraser en gerbe sur les tonneaux servants de table. A sa droite, un homme qui portait un masque rayé ainsi qu'une longue crinière blonde se répandant en pointes désordonnées sur ses épaules lui adressa la parole. Il paraissait comme le plus posé de tous.

**_ Alors gamine, ça fait quoi de devenir une Kid Pirate ?**

**_ Passablement agréable, répondit Bubble, peu encline à bavasser avec quelqu'un la traitant de gamine.**

A côté de lui était assit en tailleur un autre homme à la carrure impressionnante : son nouveau capitaine Eustass Kid. Il leva sa chope de bière et s'adressa à la dizaine de pirates tenant à peine l'alcool. Ses cheveux rougeoyaient de plus belle à la lueur des flammes projetées par les lampes attachées aux mâts.

**_ Aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle recrue : Bubble Piccadilly !**

**_ Ouaiis ! Braillèrent-ils.**

**_ Allez, on va fêter ça dignement ! Buvons !**

Et il s'enfila sa chope cul sec. Tout le monde l'imita, y comprit son voisin à la paille. Bubble ne se rappelait que trop de sa dernière cuite qui ne remontait qu'il y a quelques jours et se contenta de lever sa propre chope.

La soirée battait son plein sur le pont. Quelques hommes étaient venus la saluer, tous avec une arrière-pensée plus ou moins bon enfant. Alors qu'elle écoutait un petit gars qui lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs, le capitaine Eustass Kid s'avança vers eux. Il semblait un peu éméché.

**_ Dégage de là toi, s'adressa-t-il au petit qui décampa aussitôt. Alors ? Comment se porte Bubble Piccadilly ?**

Jouant la carte de la sécurité, elle lui répondit de la manière que tous les hommes aimaient : le respect aguicheur.

**_ Je vous en prie Captain Kid, appelez-moi Bubble.**

Il sourit, content de son apparente dévotion.

_** T'apprends vite. Est-ce une invitation que de te nommer Bubble ?**

Elle leva vers lui un regard passablement ennuyé.

**_ Non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir me faire appeler par mon nom en entier.**

Le sourire d'Eustass disparu tandis que celui de Bubble apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

**_ T'es bien insolente pour une nouvelle. Si j'étais toi, je f'rais gaffe à mes paroles…**

**_ Si je parle avec cette franchise, ce n'est pas un affront, c'est juste mon caractère. Vu que je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de le libérer avant, je me suis dis que vous seriez compréhensif…**

Il parut satisfait de cette réponse.

**_ Tu m'as pourtant bien eu l'air attaché à sa politesse, le nargua-t-il.**

Un pincement saisit la poitrine de Bubble. Elle décida de passer au tutoiement afin qu'il la pense plus déterminée.

**_ Ce qui a pu se passer avant est terminé. Maintenant je fais partie de TON équipage Captain. Je n'ai plus à ressasser les erreurs que j'ai pu faire.**

Il la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire, faisant sursauter quelques hommes derrière eux.

**_ HA HA HA ! Les erreurs ?! Tu es bien froide pour quelqu'un qui pelotait son erreur il y a quelques heures !**

Bubble sentit un rictus de colère la saisir mais décida de poser un piège, histoire de voir jusqu'à quel point son nouveau capitaine était influençable.

**_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas été insensible à cette politesse. Je ne suis pas insensible aux hommes malgré ma sauvagerie, je reste une femme…Captain…**

Elle lui adressa un regard entendu derrière le rebord de sa chope. Il la fixa, un peu étonné par cette manière de faire connaissance puis avança d'un pas, non mécontent pour autant.

**_ Intéressant Bubble. Je me demande jusqu'où va ta sauvagerie de femme, ricana-t-il.**

Le piège venait de lui arracher en bras, dans la tête de Bubble en tout cas. Il venait de tomber en plein dedans.

**_ Vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir Captain, termina-t-elle évasive, en allant rejoindre l'homme au masque qu'elle avait remarqué de l'autre côté du pont.**

Son passage ébouriffa la fourrure du manteau d'Eustass qui la suivit du regard, amusé.

Le second discutait avec un autre compagnon.

**_ Salut gamine ! Alors ? Tu tapais la discut' avec le Captain ?**

**_ Disons qu'on a fait connaissance, rectifia-t-elle.**

Elle s'accouda au bastingage entre le blond et l'homme avec qui il parlait jusque là.

**_ C'est quoi ton nom à toi ? demanda-t-elle à ce curieux d'homme masqué.**

**_ Killer, j'suis l'second d'la flotte.**

**_ Et moi, tu ne me demande pas mon nom à moi ? Insista l'autre en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.**

Elle regarda la paume rugueuse et lui balança un regard venimeux.

**_ Si je te l'ai pas demandé c'est que j'm'en fous. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

L'homme lui adressa une œillade mauvaise et s'éloigna vider sa chope ailleurs. Killer lui demanda, amusé par cette femme qui n'hésitait pas à se faire remarquer dès son arrivée.

**_ Dis donc, t'as du caractère ! En plus c'type me collait j'en pouvais plus !**

**_ Rassure-moi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ici ? se plaignit-elle.**

**_ Nan juste quelques uns. Et puis faut dire que t'incite à la rencontre.**

Elle le fixa dans les trous de son masque, espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un nouveau dragueur.

_** C'est-à-dire Killer ?**

**_ Ba t'es vachement bien foutue comme gonzesse.**

**_ Ah…Merci de ta franchise. Toi aussi t'es pas mal pour un travelo.**

Killer se braqua et lui attrapa le bras fermement.

**_ Répète un peu gamine ?!**

Bubble bu un peu de sa boisson et lui sourit, calmement.

_** Excuse moi mais un mec qui porte une chemisette et des cheveux longs de Barbie, j'appelle ça un travelo.**

**_ Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, la menaça-t-il en resserrant sa prise. J'pourrais t'étriper sur le champ si j'le voulais.**

**_ Si tu veux, répliqua Bubble. Mais tu devras à nouveau te coltiner ce type, dit-elle en désignant celui qui buvait désormais à foison. Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Alors que moi je veux bien faire un effort pour être plus respectueuse.**

Killer se tut et finit par la lâcher son bras en riant.

**_ Aha ! J't'aime bien moi finalement ! Allez, santé Bubble !**

**_ Santé !**

Et ils trinquèrent. La soirée s'acheva lentement. Elle fut ré abordée par Eustass qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine.

**_ En d'autres temps, une fille comme toi je l'aurais tuée immédiatement.**

**_ Et que me vaut cet honneur Captain ?**

Il l'avait détaillée de haut en bas, de bas en haut puis avait répondu avec un sourire carnassier :

**_ J'essaie de savoir si je pourrais m'amuser avec quelqu'un dans ton genre, c'est tout.**

**_ Allons bon, n'allons pas trop vite Captain, l'avait-elle interrompue avec malice. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures.**

Elle avait ouvert la porte de sa cabine le regard baissé, avait parcouru volontairement tout le corps d'Eustass avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux en achevant la discussion.

**_...Et je ne suis pas prête de partir…Bonne nuit, capitaine…**

La porte s'était refermée et Eustass Kid était reparti se saouler avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

_*****Bonne nuit..enfin bonne matinée car il est 00:10 !*****_


	37. Episode bonus N9

_*****Je l'avais annoncé depuis un moment, l'anniversaire de Sahchi ! Bonne lecture ! Je rappelle que je commenterais les reviews dans le chapitre suivant, les commentaires du bonus ne concernant que les reviews laissé sur le dernier bonus ;)*******  
**_

_Guest : Je vais tenter de caler un bon passage musical avec Apoo, ça va danser je pense !  
_

_Stoneskin : Mais je soupsçonne Eustass de recruter des hommes suicidaires pour avoir l'occasion de trouver des victimes à tuer quand il est en colère ! Killer n'aura pas à s'en faire, il aura à "manger" lui aussi ;) Marco ? Mais pourquoi pas le confronter à une Bubble enragée car il ne mourra pas ?  
_

_Who Think Fast : Hawkins a un peu été intégré dans la suite que j'ai prévue :D  
_

* * *

**Episode bonus N°9 : ****110 reviews**

**Place dans l'histoire : ****Avant les deux lemons car avant l'anniversaire de Sachi, mais je considère que Bubble se doute du couple Shachi/Penguin, juste pour les scènes que j'ai imaginé.**

Des chuchotements parcouraient l'espace de la salle de lecture, pourtant spacieuse. Trois personnes étaient à même le sol, penchées en avant, comme si quelqu'un risquait de les surprendre à out moment.

**_ Alors vous êtes d'accord hein ?**

Penguin était accroupi face à Bepo et Bubble, attentif à ses recommandations. Il faut dire que c'était un peu suspect de les voir ainsi dans la salle de lecture.

**_ Et pour Monsieur « je-découpe-les-gens » on fait quoi ? On le met au courant ? demanda Bubble.**

**_ Ça serait mieux oui, tu pourrais le faire Bepo ?**

**_ Je crois oui, affirma l'ours blanc.**

**_ Bon alors ce soir dans la cuisine après que Sachi et moi soyons revenus de ville c'est ok ?**

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Chacun retournèrent à leurs occupations, s'échangeant parfois un regard entendu lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le sous-marin. Cela n'échappait pas au capitaine que cela agaçait fortement de ne pas être (encore) au courant. Shachi ne remarquait rien, comme à son habitude.

Bubble, à l'abri des suspicions de son capitaine ouvrit son armoire et jeta un coup d'œil à l'étagère du haut. Un paquet de taille moyenne empaqueté de papier vert anis, un nœud jaune poussin collé dessus, reposait sagement entre deux piles de linge propre.

**_ Pourvu que ça lui plaise, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il aime.**

**Elle resta pensive un instant sur les reflets du papier glacé et sourit.**

**_ Penguin ne serait jamais rentré dans la boîte.**

Et elle referma le placard avant de se rendre dans la salle de lecture à la recherche d'un livre traitant d'autre chose que la médecine, la dissection ou les meilleures recettes de cuisines de Grand Line. Oui, car Penguin avait insisté pour ajouter ses propres lectures à la bibliothèque.

Bubble doutait que ses trois amis ne lisent que des ouvrages de ce genre. Les sommiers devaient receler des preuves plus compromettantes pour la fierté des hommes de ce sous-marin. Les heures passaient et l'heure fixée approchait. Shachi et Penguin étaient revenus comme prévu, ce dernier plus pressé de se rendre dans sa cabine. Il avait adressé un clin d'œil à sa camarade, lui faisant comprendre que le cadeau était acheté et la surprise commandée.

Pendant qu'elle préparait mine de rien la cuisine, le capitaine Trafalgar Law entra. Bubble se retourna et découvrit un sourire entendu de son supérieur, signe qu'il avait finalement été mis au courant par son second.

**_ On le fait ce soir alors ? lui demanda-t-il en confirmation, la voix amusée.**

Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement, attendant que la rougeur due à sa mauvaise compréhension du COD/sujet soit passée. C'était fou d'avoir des phrases aussi ambigües !

**_ Oui, il ne se doute de rien, normalement.**

**_ Moi qui voulait me coucher tôt ce soir, je sens que c'est fichu, soupira-t-il en faisant racler une des chaises pour s'y asseoir.**

**_ Bah alors ? On est fatigué de ses journées ? Rigola-t-elle en détaillant le regard noir qui la fixait derrière les paumes croisées.**

**_ Supporter des blagues aussi basses de niveau porte sur les nerfs à un point que tu ne peux appréhender.**

**_ Rhoo…Je fais des efforts.**

Un sourire dépassa des mains qui cachaient une partie du visage de Law.

**_ C'est ça qui m'inquiète Bubble…**

Elle eut une mine renfrognée et retourna à son plat qu'elle avait momentanément abandonné, boudeuse. Malgré le bruit de chaise qui résonna, elle ne tourna pas la tête, trop fière. Les pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage et une présence dans son dos vint la perturber, sans cesser pour autant de battre la mixture qui devait servir à accompagner le rôti de ce soir. Sa voix vibra.

**_ Avoue que tu es du genre à comprendre mes phrases de travers…Non ?**

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Mes premières paroles concernaient l'anniversaire de Shachi, pas d'un autre type de fête…**

Bubble pivota et lui fit face, non sans malaise. Il souriait avec sarcasme.

**_ Tu te fais des idées Traffy, je ne suis pas du genre à imaginer ce genre de divertissements alors que je me coupe en quatre avec Penguin et Bepo pour Shachi. Tu es vraiment le seul à t'occuper de ça en ce moment !**

**_ Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors, j'avais peur que tu te fasses des films à mon propos…**

Et il quitta la cuisine sans même la menacer de finir en pot à son surnom. Bubble était un peu déconcertée par ce genre de réaction, puis reprit sa cuisine sans plus de questions.

Quelques minutes avant le moment de la fête, Penguin alla chercher Shachi dans sa cabine tandis que Bepo disposait les cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine, entre les sucreries et les plats enfin terminés. Law, lui, restait impassible devant toute cette agitation et s'occupait à démêler un ruban trouvé au fond du paquet de décorations. Bubble voyait bien qu'il ne montrait pas son agacement face au papier qui lui tenait tête, mais la veine située juste au dessus de sa tempe commençait à battre. Elle l'observa durant deux longues minutes, poussa un soupir et vint lui retirer prudemment le paquet de nœud des mains qui menaçaient de le déchirer.

**_ J'ai payé tout ça avec mon argent de poche alors si tu pouvais éviter de détruire mes décorations, je t'en serais reconnaissante capitaine.**

**_ Depuis quand je te donne de l'argent moi ? Pesta-t-il en une œillade mi-agacée, mi-curieuse.**

Bubble fit courir ses doigts fins entre les boucles serrées du ruban et lui répondit en laissant tomber le ruban de nouveau lisse sur sa tête.

**_ J'ai eu une vie avant toi Trafalgar, dénoncer rapporte quand on sait s'y faire.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Penguin avait ouvert la porte du pied, ses mains sur les yeux de son ami qui se demandait bien quelle bourde allait lui tomber dessus. Quand les odeurs du repas lui arrivèrent dans un courant d'air, il s'immobilisa et un petit sourire surpris se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**_ Attention, prévint Penguin. 1…2…3…**

Ses mains libérèrent les yeux de Shachi.

**_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent ses quatre coéquipiers d'une seule voix, même le capitaine qui avait finalement réduit le ruban en miette dans le dos de Bubble.**

**_ Waaa…chuchota Shachi, épaté par leurs soins.**

Lentement, il observa toutes les décorations qui pendaient au plafond, la table débordée par les plats, les bonbons et les cadeaux puis eut un grand éclat de joie et alla serrer tous ses amis dans ses bras, capitaine grincheux y comprit. Tous le reste de la soirée, ils rirent, mangèrent et burent un peu. Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent un débat sur la couleur préférée de chacun.

**_ J'y vais ! proposa Bubble.**

**_ STOP ! s'exclama Law, pas toi ! Tu vas te perdre.**

Elle le regarda un instant et lui décocha un large sourire.

**_ Je vais à droite, encore à droite, je tourne à gauche, je monte les trois marches et j'ouvre la porte.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander comment elle avait réussi à s'en souvenir, elle avait détalé dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte en fer et détailla le jeune livreur qui se tenait devant elle, impressionné par le fait de rencontrer un pirate d'aussi près. Elle en profita pour jouer les méchantes comme elle ne pouvait pas le faire d'habitude.

**_ Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?**

**_ Euh…la…la livraison pour une certaine Mlle Piccadilly, c'est ici ?**

Comme s'il y avait des sous-marins jaunes comme celui-ci dans Un paquet blanc tremblait entre ses mains.

**_ Ouais c'est moi. Merci.**

Il tendit la boîte, pressé de décamper, mais il dût faire ce qu'il craignait le plus : demander de l'argent.

**_ …hem…Ça fera…150 Berry pour une livraison à domicile Madame...**

Bubble le regarda avec un air cruel, afficha un grand sourire et avança une main. Croyant qu'elle allait l'empoigner et le taper, le jeune homme se rétracta et ferma les yeux. Mais ce ne fut qu'une tape pacifique sur l'épaule qui vint le secouer. Il rouvrit les yeux et Bubble lui afficha une mine des plus accueillantes.

**_ Tu peux courir gamin. Et si j'étais toi je ne traînerais pas trop par ici, y a des Chirurgiens sadiques qui se baladent avec un scalpel.**

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il déguerpit sans insister sur le paiement. Il préférait se faire engueuler par le patron que mourir sur un pont de sous-marin. Il sauta dans la petite embarcation estampillée par sa maison de livraison et enclencha le moteur en même temps que Bubble claqua la porte, satisfaite de son économie.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Bubble vint poser la boîte blanche avec précaution au milieu du petit espace laissé vide.

**_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**_ De quoi finir de remplir nos estomacs Shachi.**

Et un gros gâteau fraise pistache fut avalé en 20 minutes. Puis vint le temps d'ouvrir enfin les cadeaux. Shachi commença par celui de Penguin évidemment. Il sortit de l'emballage bleu un escargophone aux couleurs de sa casquette.

**_ C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir cassé SANS FAIRE EXPRÈS celui que tu avais avant, qui entre nous était moche.**

**_ Comme ça je pourrais t'appeler dès que je voudrais pour te casser les pieds ! Sourit –t-il.**

Il continua avec celui de Bepo, une grosse peluche en forme de glace. Shachi ne chercha pas plus loin d'explication et remercia l'ours, tout content. Puis vint celui de Bubble. Une fois le paquet déballé, il eut un blanc puis eut un grand sourire.

**_ Trop chouettes les lunettes ! Vas-y, je les mets !**

**_ Ton ancienne paire glissait de ton nez et c'est agaçant de te voir les replacer d'un air intelligent. Pour le reste, j'en ai pris quatre comme ça on mettra chacun notre message.**

Shachi, ses nouvelles lunettes sur le nez, la regarda puis vérifia dans le paquet.

**_ Ah !**

Il en sortit un des quatre T-shirt blanc portant un « I 3 … » sur le torse. Tous se mirent à rire et l'invité d'honneur de cette fête fit un câlin à Bubble, ne lésinant pas sur le fait qu'il puisse le faire avec une bonne excuse. Law expliqua que son cadeau était de le laisser dormir plus longtemps le matin pendant un mois, de le laisser aller fréquenter les établissements qu'il voulait et termina en lui balançant une très fine liasse de Berry.

**_ Y en a pour 100 000 Berry alors dépense pas tout de suite.**

Un beau début de nuit força les pirates épuisés de tant de bonne humeur à aller se coucher. Shachi termina la soirée en compagnie de Penguin, tandis que Bubble se lovait sous sa couette, que Bepo observait le ciel au hublot et que le capitaine de la joyeuse bande sortit de sa poche un nouveau nœud qu'il avait trouvé par hasard.

* * *

_*****Alors ? Ça vous plaît ?*****_


	38. O2 : Chapter 7

_*****Cette fois-ci j'ai réussis à ne pas la poster trop tard ! Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et vos messages de soutiens : c'est grâce vous que je continue !*****_

_Itinerys : Range tout ça *se cache derrière son clavier*. Kid ? Tu pourrais lui donner ce papier : "Ne soit pas si pressé, tu sera récompensé pour tous les vents que tu vas te prendre. Si jamais tu veux du Bubble, passe me voir un de ces jours, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui décide de ses réactions ;) Je serais plus gentille peut-être...Et ARRÊTE de venir piquer dans mon frigo !* Il sera compréhensif. N'interviens pas trop vite oui *ç* Potentiellement très dangereux? Quelle belle expression ! Explosif est le bon terme oui, tu viens de me donner une idée là ! _

_Who Think Fast : Je crois pas mais ici, notre vocabulaire est roi ! Une balle en mousse ?! o_O Je suis impatiente de voir ça ! Certes, Oda peut parfois nous contrarier mais nous lui pardonnons vite ! Merci à toi et j'ai hâte de te lire !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ah oui ? Il ne t'as pas encore tuée ?_

_Moyaa : Merci ! Bonne lecture alors ! ;D_

_Aki-chou : Et encore, ça va devenir encore plus ambigu ! Mais elle ne va pas tromper Law comme ça noooooon madame ! Elle va pas s'abaisser à ça sans raison ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne la lâche pas tout de suite ;) Merci pour tout ce que VOUS faites pour moi, mes petits lecteurs adorés ! *3*_

_Laauura-chan : Sûrement essayer les cadeaux ; T-shirts, lunettes, meno..hem hem !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****Comme quoi on peut s'entendre Captain**

Bubble se retrouva de nouveau dans la cuisine, son assiette dans les mains et un boucan pas possible autour d'elle, chacun de ses camarades parlant à voix haute et forte. Depuis, elle avait réussi à se faire craindre par la plupart de ses subordonnés, oui car elle n'y prenait pas garde mais en tant que vice-seconde, elle pouvait leur donner des ordres. Après avoir terminé son repas, elle déposa l'assiette dans l'évier et sortit, laissant les goinfres achever les morceaux de serpents-chats.

La vue de munitions perdues dans un coin du pont lui rappela d'autres souvenirs. Profitant d'avoir l'esprit au calme, elle s'assit sur le rebord du bastingage, appréhendant l'horizon et laissant sa mémoire travailler. Même si elle se prenait régulièrement la tête avec son capitaine, elle devait avouer que certains moments avaient été plus proches de l'équipe que de l'adversité.

C'était environ il y a de ça 5 mois, ils venaient d'arriver sur une île minuscule. Ils avaient failli la prendre pour une ville flottante car aucun arbre ne poussait sur le verre qui servait de terre. Il n y avait que des habitations sur tout la surface de al plateforme transparente. Une large passerelle, elle aussi en verre servait de quai à l'appontage.

Bien qu'on leur ait assuré que le sol supportait plus de 1794 Kg au mètre carré, voir le fond marin abyssal sous leurs pieds rendaient les pirates de Kid sceptiques. A peine avaient-ils débarqués que la menace de la Marine pesait sur eux. Dans une des trois larges avenues qui parcouraient la ville, la troupe se sépara, les hommes d'un côté, Eustass, Killer et Bubble de l'autre. Cette dernière avait besoin d'animation et se doutait que ce serait plus intéressant de rester avec eux, que de supporter les brailleries vulgaires et graveleuses des hommes en quête de bordels à bas prix.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en poussant ceux qui les gênaient, une troupe de Marine arriva au pas de course et leur barrèrent le chemin. L'un de ceux qui semblait détenir l'autorité les détailla attentivement, passa d'Eustass à Killer, pour revenir à Eustass et terminer sur Bubble. Il sortit précipitamment un vieil avis de recherche chiffonné de sa poche et vérifia la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux.

**_ Eh ! C'est Bubble Piccadilly !**

**_ Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas censée être sous les ordres de Trafalgar Law ? demanda l'un des soldats.**

Bubble poussa un profond soupir d'agacement, leva les yeux vers son capitaine, resté impassible.

**_ Dites Captain, je peux aller demander quelque chose à ces crétins ?**

**_ Soit polie alors, je sais que tu as appris à l'être, railla-t-il en passant.**

Elle grogna et s'avança vers le gradé qui n'osait pas bouger. Les soldats se mirent en joue autour d'elle.

**_ Vous pourrez demander à vos supérieurs de prendre en compte mon changement d'équipage ? J'aimerais qu'on réajuste ma prime suite au massacre qui va suivre et mon surnom si possible…**

Un soldat à sa droite eut un sursaut de mémoire.

**_ Ah ! « L'Assistante de la Mort », c'est ça ?**

Elle fixait le supérieur avec un air candide sur le visage et un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Bubble avait dégainé l'une de ses lames de sa ceinture et égorgé celui qui venait de lui rappeler son surnom. Il s'écroula comme une poupée au sol dans un gargouillement de sang.

**_ C'est ça oui.**

Et la panique commença. Les Marines voulurent la lui tirer dessus mais aucune balle ne sortit.

**_ Vous devriez surveiller vos affaires, les informa Eustass en désignant les munitions suspendues en l'air au dessus de leurs têtes ébahies.**

Profitant de leur surprise et que leur attention soit momentanément détournée, Bubble perpétua les tranchages de gorges et autres déchiquetage à l'arme blanche dans le cercle compact formé autour d'elle. Les hommes s'égosillaient et tentait en vain de lui opposer résistance. Quand elle croisa le regard souriant de son capitaine, elle attrapa le supérieur du groupe d'une main et saisit le corps d'un soldat mort de l'autre, qu'elle garda au dessus d'eux.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut à l'abri, une pluie de balles, les munitions restées en l'air, s'abattit sur les marines encore vivants et achevant les blessés. Le gradé voyait ses hommes mourir sous ses yeux mais n'osait pas bouger, terrifié par la nonchalance et cruauté qui baignait les traits de Bubble et son regard d'ambre. « C'est…C'est la fille de la Mort… » Pensa-t-il, ne trouvant pas d'autres raisons à son attitude.

Une fois la pluie meurtrière passée, elle jeta sans plus de ménagement le corps qui leur avait servit de bouclier et se leva, tenant l'ultime victime par le col.

**_ Si je t'ai épargné, ce n'est pas par bonté rassures-toi. J'aimerais juste que tu ailles raconter ta petite aventure à tes idiots de supérieurs. Qu'ils se penchent sur l'avis de recherche de Bubble Piccadilly.**

**_ Dépêches-toi. J'ai pas que ça à faire ! S'impatienta Eustass, déjà lassé du spectacle morbide des corps parsemés sous ses yeux.**

Bubble laissa le marine détaler à toutes jambes et retourna auprès de son capitaine qui lui sourit.

**_ Ta formule de politesse les a émus, ils ont étés touchés en plein cœur, ironisa-t-il.**

**_ Aha ! Pas mal Captain…**

Killer, les bras croisés, semblait désappointé.

**_ J'voudrais pas dire mais depuis qu't'es là Bubble, j'ai moins d'personnes à tuer moi !**

**_ T'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. On n'a pas visité toute la ville encore.**

**_ Tout à fait, approuva Eustass en s'éloignant. C'est pour ça qu'vous avez intérêt à bouger vos deux p'tits culs d'ici !**

Ils partirent donc sans plus de cérémonie, laissant les morts aux yeux des rares passants qui s'aventuraient par ici. Les balles qui n'avaient pas touché de cible s'étaient fichées dans le verre fissuré. Un instant après, elles passèrent à travers comme dans de l'eau et coulèrent au fond de l'océan, telles des petits coquillages étranges.

Deux jours plus tard, les Kid Pirates étaient retournés en mer sans plus être inquiétés des Marines. Bubble était allongée sur le pont supérieur, la tête dans le vide du pont d'en dessous. Elle voyait la proue du navire tête en bas et ne tenait en équilibre que par une subtile répartition de masse de son corps. Cela la forçait à ne plus bouger au risque de chuter. Soudain, le visage d'Eustass Kid lui apparut juste devant les yeux.

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise et tomba dans le vide, prête à s'écraser au pont inférieur, 2 mètres et quelques plus bas. Eustass la chopa par les cuisses et de sa poigne, il la souleva, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle voyait, malgré la distance qui séparait leurs visages, qu'il avait une moue boudeuse. Comme elle était à l'envers, cela signifiait donc qu'il était content. Une sensation de déjà vu la prit.

**_ Ça va pas non ! Tu fais peur, même à l'envers Captain !**

**_ Eh oui je sais. Tu es bien mal en position pour me narguer non ?**

Elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, s'il desserrait la prise de ses mains autour de ses cuisses, elle s'écraserait face contre terre. Par chance, son haut ne lui était pas tombé devant les yeux, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement en repensant au soutien-gorge qu'elle avait enfilé ce matin Noir à dentelle rouge. Sûr que le prédateur qui la maintenait en équilibre aurait apprécié. Elle croisa les bras d'agacement, ce qui tête en bas retirait un peu de sa crédibilité.

**_ J'aimerais être reposée par terre Captain.**

**_ J'ai pas entendu.**

Il profitait vraiment de la situation. Bubble soupira d'agacement et répéta d'une voix des plus (faussement) respectueuses :

**_ Est-ce que sa grandeur aux cheveux de flamme aurait l'immense bonté de bien accepter la requête de la pauvre créature sans défense que je suis, de la déposer sur le pont de son navire ayant bravé les océans les plus dangereux de ce globe ?**

Eustass la dévisagea, étonné par la longueur de la phrase et ayant sûrement décroché après « bonté ».

**_ Un simple « S'il-vous-plaît Captain Eustass Kid » aurait suffit.**

Et il la laissa tomber au sol comme elle l'avait craint.

**_ Aouch ! Putain t'exagère ! Pestait-elle en retrouvant douloureusement son équilibre et ses jambes engourdies par le sang qui les avait quittées.**

**_ Tu préfères retourner tête en bas ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.**

**_ Non merci, dit-elle en saisissant néanmoins la paume de son capitaine.**

Eustass la releva comme un rien et profita de faire glisser sa main sur sa hanche, dans l'illusion de la réceptionner. Elle le remarqua et s'écarta avec un sourire agacé.

**_ Bon. Pourquoi j'ai eu le droit de me retrouver suspendue au bout de tes mains ?**

Eustass retira un papier de l'une des poches de sa veste et asséna une tape sur le nez de sa coéquipière avec.

**_ Voilà de quoi te réjouir. Ta demande est arrivée chez ces larves de Marine.**

**_ Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée par le papier qu'il lui collait au visage.**

Elle déplia l'affiche couleur sable et découvrit son nouvel avis de recherche. Sa photo n'avait pas changé, mais la description si.

**_ « Bubble Piccadilly. Très dangereuse. Surnom : « La Faucheuse » Prime : 87.000.000 de Berry »**

Elle resta un moment interdite devant sa lecture puis éclata de rire, devant un capitaine sceptique.

**_ "La Faucheuse" HA HA HA ! Ils sont vraiment…ha ha…ABRUTIS !**

Elle s'arrêta de rire aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé.

**_ T'es pas contente ? C'est encore ton foutu surnom ?**

**_ Le surnom je m'en fous du moment qu'ils l'ont changé. Ce qui me gêne c'est la prime.**

**_ Quoi ?**

Eustass ne saisissait pas vraiment. Elle lui adressa un regard attristé et déclara d'une voix déçue et pleurnicheuse.

**_...87.000.000…Ils sont radins…**

Son capitaine ricana et lui pinça la joue, la forçant à sourire.

**_ Faut pas rêver ma belle ! Ils vont pas te les donner comme ça tes 100 000 000 !**

**_Otje tes sales pjattes de la Gabdain. Mais merchi dju gompljiment.**

**_De rien. Si tu me veux, tu sais où aller, lui glissa-t-il en la laissant sur le pont.**

Quand il eut passé la porte du couloir, elle massa sa joue endolorie par la force qu'il y avait mise et déclara.

**_ Malade sexuel.**

Elle regarda de nouveau son avis de recherche et eut une lumière. Trouver Killer. Elle l'avait vu de l'autre côté du pont. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quattre et se précipita vers la silhouette qui se tenait au bout.

**_ Killer ! Kiilleeer !**

Il se retourna juste à temps pour savoir que c'était Bubble qui lui agitait un WANTED devant les trous de son masque. Bien que son prénom n'ai pu être crié de cette manière que par elle.

**_ T'as vu ? J'ai augmenté ! Ma prime et mon surnom ont changé !**

Il attendit qu'elle arrête son agitation de papier pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux, à la manière du protecteur.

**_ Mais c'est bien ça Bu-chan ! T'as bien travaillé on dirait ?**

Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea et tourna en un grincement de dents.

**_ C'est quoi ce surnom ? Killer, tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, ajouta-t-elle en échappant à la main de son supérieur.**

**_ Bien sûr ! Mais j'continue quand même.**

**_ Ouais bein profite Barbie ! Parce que quand j'aurais une prime aussi élevée que la tienne, je pourrais encore plus te taper sur les nerfs !**

**_ C'est possible ça ?**

Et il continuait tandis que Bubble tapait le dessus de son masque. En bas des escaliers, Eustass revenu, assistait à leurs chamailleries. Un sourire satisfait posait sur ses lèvres rouge sang, bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Des vibrations montèrent dans sa gorge et il ricana silencieusement.

**_ Étonnante cette nana. Dommage qu'elle soit si têtue. J'ai horreur qu'on me résiste trop longtemps.**

Et il s'en retourna de la où il était venu avec la ferme intention de piquer un somme. C'est que de supporter des subordonnés aussi bruyants ça vous fatigue un capitaine. Aussi résistant soit-il.

* * *

_*****Pourvu que vous aimiez encore autant qu'au début ! Dites-moi, quelles ont étés vos répliques préférées dans la fic' ? J e sais c'est bête de demander ça après autant de chapitres !*****_


	39. O2 : Chapter 8

_*****Plus court que le précédent mais une suite est déjà en train d'être tapée pour demain ! Nous sommes ici avec Law, Traffy de son p'tit nom *évite une seringue pleine de produit douteux******_

_Itinerys : Désolééée pour la faute ! J'ai adoré lire ton pavé ne t'en fais pas, c'est magique de recevoir une review de cette taille. Je prends en compte ta demande de garde et tu pourras laisser Kid vider ton frigo. Au fait, dit lui que je m'excuse de le mettre en colère, je l'aime bien dans le fond. Et que s'il savait la suite il ne me taperais pas aussi fort ! Des provocations fuseront au cours de la suite ! Merci de rester à mes côtés et gros bisous ! Encore merci pour cette review monstrueusement drôle et magique._

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Mais non il demanderais les autre numéros à Killer sous peine de mort._

_Aki-chou : Ça fait effet nostalgie ! "amour-haine, sadisme-gentillesse, ennui-beuveries, combats-tranquillité..." belle explication ! Ces répliques me sont venues du cœur, merci de les aimer ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Monsieur Law**

Le lendemain, Law et son équipage s'étaient décidés à une excursion en ville. Law avait choisi de les laisser vaquer à leur occupation et se baladait dans le coin du bar où ils avaient étés la veille. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin, des éclats de voix se firent entendre ainsi qu'un bruit de verre brisé. Curieux de ce qui pouvait justifier ce tapage, il poussa la porte, se disant qu'une bonne bagarre lui dérouillerait les membres. Mais au lieu de la scène attendue, il découvrit le pirate qui l'avait provoqué hier, la main écartée du reste du corps. De nombreux éclats de verre s'éparpillaient à ses pieds. Une petite fille, que Law reconnu comme étant celle qui courait dans la taverne, était à terre, sa petite main plaquée sur son visage. Sa mère, dépassée par la soudaineté du coup accouru vers sa fille, au milieu des débris.

**_ Sale gosse ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès ! Beugla la masse enfoncée dans la banquette.**

A cette heure, il n y avait quasiment personne. Les deux trois alcooliques se dépêchèrent de sortir, de peur d'être interrompus dans leur cuvage. Law était planté devant cette scène, la mère se confondant en excuses auprès de la brute. Il remarqua que l'enfant avait chuté dans les morceaux de verre et que des entailles plus que superficielles lui couvraient les avants bras.

**_ C'est pitoyable de s'en prendre à une enfant monsieur, se manifesta Law, la voix contrariée.**

Le buveur se tourna en direction de la voix qui l'avait provoquée, prêt à en venir aux mains. Son visage se contracta quand il aperçu Law, bras posé sur son nodachi, l'air nonchalant.

**_ Toi ? Ne te mêle pas de ça le freluquet !**

Law s'avança entre les tables vides, déterminé mais calme.

**_ Il me semble vous avoir déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler « freluquet ». De plus, j'ai horreur que l'on me donne des ordres.**

**_ Ha ha ! Mais c'est qu'il en a de l'audace, le freluquet !**

Law sentit ses muscles se contracter et il bondit sur son adversaire. Le pirate se retrouva bloqué, Law sur la banquette, un morceau de verre pointé sur sa gorge.

**_ Ici, juste sous la pointe, se trouve une artère, souffla Law d'un ton mécanique et amusé par le rythme cardiaque affolé qu'il sentait sous le verre. Une seule minute suffirait à ce que tu te vides de ton sang et à moi, une seconde pour l'ouvrir.**

Il jeta un regard sur la mère qui comprit de s'en aller, et elle entraîna sa fille dans l'arrière boutique dont elle ferma la porte.

**_ A…arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça ! le suppliait sa victime. Je te paierais tout ce que tu veux !**

Law étira ses lèvres fines, laissant entrevoir ses dents d'une blancheur d'ivoire contre sa peau mate. Il appuya le morceau de verre contre la peau qui s'étirait à son maximum.

**_ Le freluquet ne se fait pas acheter…**

Et le sang gicla.

Law essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur la chemise crasseuse de sa victime. Il alla toquer à la porte de l'arrière boutique.

**_ Je m'excuse Miss. Je crois que j'ai salit votre taverne. Si vous pouviez m'aider à nettoyer je vous remercierais. Par contre, je vous conseille de laisser votre fille derrière.**

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage terrifié de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise devant le sang qui maculait le visage de Law.

**_ Maman ? Résonna une petite voix. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ Rien. Rien ma chérie, reste ici s'il-te-plaît, rassura la mère.**

Elle sortit, laissant sa file.

**_ Oh mon Dieu…glapit-elle devant le bain de sang qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il…Il est mort ?**

**_ Je pense que l'état dans lequel il se trouve ne lui permet pas de respirer, oui.**

Le temps passa et au bout d'un long nettoyage, la taverne avait retrouvé un état normal. Law avait nettoyé son visage à l'eau fraîche apportée par la mère. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas étés tâchés, comme à son habitude. Il ne voulait pas se salir car il était capable d'opérer sans recevoir la moindre goutte de sang. Une exécution n'était pas différente.

**_ Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, déclara la jeune femme.**

**_ Le mort ? demanda Law, sarcastique.**

Elle frémit à l'image du corps qui avait rejoint les poissons.

**_ D'avoir sauvé ma fille.**

Law haussa légèrement les épaules.

**_ Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne un enfant pour une raison aussi futile qu'un verre cassé.**

La porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant la petite fille se précipiter sur sa mère en pleurant. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas échappé aux quelques tâches de sang de ses blessures.

**_ Beatriz, va remercier le monsieur.**

La petite fille sortit la tête des jupes de sa mère, observa timidement Law et avança doucement vers lui qui s'accroupit.

**_ M…merci monsieur…J'ai mal…**

**_ Fais moi voir tes blessures, demanda-t-il, le plus rassurant qu'il put. Je suis médecin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa mère.**

Elle tendit ses avant-bras pâles que Law tâta de ses mains habiles.

**_ Je vais devoir soigner ça ou ça risque de s'infecter. Avez-vous une trousse de soins Miss ?**

**_ Bien sûr ! Je vais la chercher !**

Elle revint rapidement avec une boîte en fer blanc qu'elle posa près de Law, assit sur la banquette propre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à soigner les plaies de l'enfant. Celle-ci fixait son attention sur les lacets de son nodachi, tandis que le bruit des objets cognant contre le métal résonnait.

**_ Attention ça va piquer, prévint-il.**

**_ Ouille ! Tu fais mal monsieur.**

**_ C'est bientôt fini.**

Une fois toutes les plaies désinfectées et pansées, il entreprit de faire dégonfler sa joue enflée par la gifle.

**_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit la mère.**

**_ Ça ira, merci Miss.**

Quand il eut totalement terminé, il rangea toutes les affaires qu'il rendit à la femme. Celle-ci s'inclina profondément.

**_ Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous pourrez revenir autant de fois que vous le désirerez, avec vos amis si vous le souhaitez.**

**_ C'est aimable à vous…**

Trafalgar ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire des économies. Il sortit son den den mushi de sa poche et demanda à tout son équipage de le rejoindre au bar de la veille. Il le remit dans sa poche et Beatriz vint s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que sa mère s'éclipsait. Elle devait avoir environ 7 ou 8 ans, tout au plus.

**_ J'ai encore mal monsieur docteur.**

Il posa une main sur sa tête blonde.

**_ Ça fera encore mal pendant quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas.**

Elle leva alors clairement les yeux vers lui et plongea dans les pupilles sombres du capitaine, un regard qui le perturba. Deux grands yeux couleur ambre s'accrochaient aux siens. Les mêmes qu'une personne qu'il avait connue auparavant. Puis d'un coup, l'enfant vint se serrer à lui, agrippant son pull de ses mains frêles. Gêné, il ne savait pas vraiment que faire, ayant rarement l'occasion de se faire aborder par des enfants. Il opta pour une main dans ses mèches blondes.

**_ Comment tu t'appelles monsieur ? Interrogea la voix étouffée de la petite fille.**

**_ Law…Trafalgar Law. Toi c'est Beatriz, c'est ça ?**

**_ Voui.**

Elle s'écarta de son tour et se mit debout sur la banquette. Les bras levés dit :

**_ Un jour j'aurais un grand bateau et je verrais des sirènes ! J'aurais plein de copains avec moi et on ira partout dans le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**_ Ha ha ! Tu es bien ambitieuse pour ton âge !**

**_ Mon papa me disait qu'il faut avoir un rêve dans la vie.**

**_ Il a raison. Et où est ton papa ?**

Beatriz eut une moue triste.

**_ Il est parti. Loin sur l'eau, dit-elle en désignant l'océan à travers le mur de la taverne. Maman dit qu'il va revenir mais moi je ne sais pas.**

Elle se mit face à Law, sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, autour de son cou. Il avait un peu de peine pour cet enfant qui n'hésitait pas à câliner un pirate.

**_ Tu crois qu'il va revenir monsieur Law ?**

**_ Eu…oui bien sûr. La mer est dangereuse mais il doit être courageux.**

Alors le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira.

* * *

*****La suite demain mes cocos !

? : Fu fu fu fu !

Moi : Doflamingo : DÉGAGE !


	40. O2 : Chapter 9

_*****Nous sommes toujours en présence de Law, souvenez vous "Mr Wonderful"***** watch?v=wyntRqplP2c so funny ! _

_Itinerys : Encore un roman ! YATTAAAAAAAA ! J'adoooore ! "ça aurait été Kidd, il se serait marré en regardant la scène puis il aurait zigouillé la brute ET la gosse !" je vois parfaitement la scène et le rire d'Eustass...*ç* En tant qu'ex-apprentie médecin, je dirais que c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! Cette réaction est observée chez toutes les femmes côtoyant Law...Toi et moi en l'occurrence... _

_"Kidd, énervé d'être soudain ignoré (et un peu jaloux aussi)" _

_Moi : Ah mais sale brute sans cervelle *se fait choper par une grande main rattachée au corps qui va avec* Je t'ai dis de pas t'en faire ! Ça t'arrive de m'écouter parfois ?_

_Kid : Répète ?_

_Moi : Qu'est ce que je disais..._

_Vivement la suite de ce feuilleton plein d'émotions !_

_Moi : Au fait Do-sama, va pas trop loin non plus je pourrais avoir besoin de toi._

_Doflamingo, sourire de violeur enclenché : Vraiment ?_

_Moi : Range tes idées dans la grande boîte étiquetée "Dans tes rêves"_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Monsieur Bepo**

La mère réapparut de l'arrière, les mains chargées d'un plateau portant des boissons et quelques plats à manger. Plateau qu'elle faillit lâcher en voyant sa fille dans les bras du pirate.

**_ Beatriz enfin ! Laisse le jeune homme tranquille ! Je t'ai déjà répété mille fois de ne pas gêner les clients !**

La petite lui offrit son visage plaintif.

**_ Mais il est doux ! protesta-t-elle.**

« Doux » ?! Sursauta Law. Il resta un moment bloqué sur le terme puis faillit éclater de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le qualifiait ainsi. Malgré son caractère naturellement froid et distant, il fut pris d'affection pour cet enfant.

**_ Laissez Miss, elle est adorable.**

**_ Vous…vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous gêne pas ?**

**_ Sûr et certain. Mais comment vous appelez vous Miss ?**

**_ Feliz.**

Puis elle posa les chopes de saké sur la table. C'est ce moment que choisit l'équipage de Law pour débarquer bruyamment dans la taverne toujours déserte. Feliz s'éclipsa à nouveau, comme si elle ne voulait pas assister à cette scène. Beatriz plongea sa tête dans les plis du sweat de Law et n'en bougea plus.

**_ Bepo, ici ! L'apostropha le capitaine.**

L'ours se tourna vers Law et resta interdit, tout comme le reste de ses coéquipiers en voyant son capitaine, d'ordinaire si intouchable, une fillette agrippée à son cou.

**_ Ca…capitaine…qu'est-ce vous faites….avec….**

Prenant compte que sans les évènements connus, la scène pouvait passer pour un fac-similé de pédophilie…ou de baby-Brother, Law leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Beatriz osa enfin tourner son visage vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sa première réaction fut un cri de surprise et d'adoration devant l'ours blanc en combinaison orange.

**_ Waaa ! Un nounours qui bouge !**

Tous rigolèrent, sauf Law qui n'en était pas à ça non plus. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire. Beatriz se leva et se dépêcha de descendre de la banquette pour aller découvrir l'objet de sa curiosité. Bepo était immense comparée à elle.

**_ Bepo, je te présente ma jeune patiente Beatriz. Beatriz, voici Bepo, mon second.**

**_ Salut Bea-chan, dit l'ours affectueusement.**

**_ Salut ! Balança-t-elle, apparemment peu surprise du don de parole de Bepo.**

Law vit son amusement s'accentuer devant la fraîcheur et l'énergie de l'enfant. Ses yeux ne l'avaient toujours pas laissé indifférent, ne pouvant manquer une occasion de le croiser. Un minuscule nœud se formait dans son ventre à chaque fois.

**_ Je peux te faire un câlin ? Questionna l'enfant.**

**_ Vas-y Beatriz, autorisa Law, souriant un peu plus.**

**_ Mais...tenta Bepo.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'enfant avait escaladé les plis de la combinaison et sauté dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour Law.

**_ Toi aussi tu es doux monsieur Bepo, constata-t-elle.**

**_ « Toi aussi » releva Shachi, qui prenait enfin la parole.**

Elle leva la tête et regarda l'homme à la casquette fluo. Elle pointa un doigt en direction de Law, les bras sur le haut de la banquette et les jambes croisées.

**_ Voui, monsieur Law il est doux aussi, affirma-t-elle, aussi sérieuse qu'un inspecteur des impôts.**

Cette fois-ci encore, tout le monde rit, hormis Law qui enfonça son chapeau devant ses yeux, ne voulant plus voir les rires de ses compagnons.

**_ Vous en avez du succès capitaine ! S'amusa Penguin.**

**_ Pas autant que Bepo, contra-t-il.**

Penguin se pencha vers Beatriz et lui demanda doucement.

**_ Dis moi petite, lequel tu préfères entre Bepo et le capitaine ?**

**_ Le capitaine ?**

**_ Oui, Law est notre capitaine.**

Beatriz joua un instant à taper du bout du doigt la visière de la casquette bleue, pensive. Son regard passa de Bepo à Law, puis redescendit des genoux de Bepo pour retourner auprès de celui qui était assit dans la banquette. Debout sur les rembourrages instables de celle-ci, elle déclara face à l'assistance :

**_ Monsieur Law il pense que mon papa va revenir alors je l'aime bien. En plus il m'a sauvé du méchant pirate et à soigné mes bobos ! Monsieur Law il est trop fort ! Et en plus il est doux.**

**_ Tu vois Penguin, le capitaine est capitaine à cause de ça, lui expliqua Shachi, goguenard.**

Il devait être près de midi quand la taverne commença de nouveau à se remplir de clients. Beatriz délaissa le groupe et reprit son passage entre les tables et Feliz servait au comptoir. Un peu plus tard, un homme arriva et la rejoignit derrière le plan de bois laqué. Feliz sembla lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé car l'homme salua Law d'un profond signe de tête, que celui-ci rendit, imperceptible.

La soirée était entamée depuis un moment et les bruits de la salle montaient à travers le plancher poussiéreux. Beatriz jouait sur son lit avec une petite poupée. Sa mère lui avait demandé de monter car elle ne faisait que gêner les gens. Elle avait accepté sans rechigner vu que le groupe de pirates qu'elle avait rencontré était parti en cours de soirée. Beatriz aimait beaucoup s'asseoir en compagnie des pirates, quand ils semblaient aimables car elle entendait les récits les plus fous. Les aventures en mer la fascinaient depuis toute petite.

La seule chose que sa mère avait voulu lui dire sur son père était qu'il était pirate et qu'il était très fort. Alors Beatriz écoutait sans se lasser les ivrognes conter leur vie dans l'espoir qu'elle entende parler de quelqu'un qui puisse être son père…

* * *

Au pied d'une imposante bâtisse, Law et son équipage se tenaient près à agir. La nuit était tombée et les riches bourgeois de la maison étaient sûrement partis en ville à un de ces bals huppés. Ce qui leur laissait le champ libre. Sans bruits, ils passèrent à l'arrière de la maison, après avoir escaladé le grillage, non sans difficultés pour Bepo. Celui-ci resta dans les jardins afin de prévenir par den den mushi en cas de retour imprévu des propriétaires.

Le mur en pierre blanche facilitait le camouflage des hommes de Law au vu de leurs combinaisons, mais lui passait relativement peu inaperçu. Il décida donc de rentrer le plus vite possible. A l'arrière de la maison, une petite porte secondaire rouge ne résista pas longtemps et s'ouvrit en un fracas contre le mur. Bien que le chuchotement s'impose, Law eut du mal à garder un ton calme.

**_ La prochaine fois que je voudrais faire une entrée je préciserais DISCRÈTEMENT !**

**_ Oups !**

Malheureusement pour eux, une lumière s'alluma au bout du couloir elle une vieille femme suivie par une autre, plus jeune, arrivèrent précipitamment, l'air paniqué.

**_ Et zut, ce que je voulais éviter, grinça le capitaine.**

**_ Que…que faites vous ici ?! S'égosilla la vieille servante. Allez-vous-en ! Ou j'appelle la…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace car les trois premiers hommes près de la porte lui avaient sauté dessus et la bâillonnèrent. Il en fut de même pour la jeune femme qui poussa un cri étouffé. On leur attacha les poignets et les chevilles.

**_ Veuillez nous excuser pour cette intrusion quelque peu rustre, déclara Law de son éternel voix teintée de sarcasme. Il m'est pénible de devoir agir ainsi mesdames, mais je doute que vous nous auriez indiqué la direction du coffre.**

Comme pour approuver cette remarque, la vieille femme qui semblait la plus attachée à sa maison poussa un grognement sauvage. Son acolyte se contentait de pleurer doucement devant les cambrioleurs. Law eut un sourire faussement amusé et s'en alla visiter rapidement les pièces de la demeure, ses hommes se séparant pour faciliter les recherches. Après avoir ouvert la porte d'innombrables chambres toutes aussi décorées les unes que les autres, Law finit par entrer dans une pièce sans lit. Il entra plus calmement et observa les meubles en acajou qui ornaient chaque coin de la pièce. Il lui semblait que c'était un bureau, celui du chef de maison sans doute.

**_ Le lieu où tous ces idiots de riches pensent avoir leur fortune en sécurité, ricana Law en s'approchant d'un tableau au mur.**

Une petite marque à la gauche de la bordure du cadre attira son attention. Il décala précautionneusement le lourd paysage de campagne peint et admira le contour net et précis du coffre en métal froid qui l'attendait. Un magnifique sourire de Chirurgien étira ses lèvres.

**_ Jackpot.**

Dans le couloir où se trouvaient encore les deux femmes bâillonnées, Penguin les observait sans une once de sourire. Quand il était en « sortie », il ne se montrait pas plus sympathique que son capitaine. Dos au mur, sa botte gauche appuyée sur la fine tapisserie crème, il observait les bras croisés, les deux femmes se serrer l'une contre l'autre cherchant un peu de réconfort.

Peu à peu, ses compagnons revinrent avec leurs sacs remplis de trouvailles qu'ils décompteraient sur le sous-marin. Law fut le dernier à revenir, un sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule. Chacun de ses pas l'agitaient et un doux bruit de monnaie et de billets frottant se faisait entendre. Il reçu les félicitations de ses subordonnés.

Tous sortirent à l'extérieur et on desserra les liens des deux femmes, de manière à ce qu'elles se détachent toutes seules mais qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir. Avant de passer le seuil de la petite porte, Law leur offrit un visage narquois.

**_ Vous penserez à remercier vos maîtres pour leur générosité mesdames ? Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée...**

Et il ferma la porte avant de rejoindre ses compagnons à la course. Une fois Bepo retrouvé et la troupe passée de l'autre côté, Law eut un éclat de contentement dans les yeux. « Une de plus, les riches sont vraiment naïfs ! » pensa-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

_*****Vous êtes encore là ? Youhouuu ? *l'écho se répercute plusieurs fois contre les pages* Mais venez quoi ! *autre écho*...Kid et Law son nus derrière moi *hurlements de fangirls en délire qui déboulent vitesse grand V* *****_


	41. O2 : Chapter 10

_*****Ce passage est court mais la suite beaucoup plus longue arrive. Si vous avez la sensation qu'il y a plus de texte sur Law, c'est parce que je tente de synchroniser les deux parties Law/Bubble afin que la suite soit plus compréhensible.*****_

_Itinerys : La vache ! Je suis gâtée ! J'avoue que c'est méchant de les avoir utilisés en tant qu'appâts mai ils arriveront très certainement à me le faire payer cher...Je leur fait confiance sur ce point là ! Dofla moi je l'aime bien quand il n'utilise pas son fruit sur moi...oui il l'a déjà fait et je témoignerais dans le prochain bonus. "Alors que toi, Eustass-ya, tu n'as eu droit qu'à la note d'auteur du début..." Sur le coup je suis du côté d'Eustass, parce que je SAIS que Law va vite déchanter...*même sourire que Kid* Essaye de survivre Itinerys, je me trouverais bien embêtée *gros sourire Chirurgical* si ces deux compères devaient venir squatter chez moi...C'est pas qu'il n y aurait pas la place mais bon..._

_Flash Unique : Première review yeah ! Un nouveau noooom ! (ne fuis pas tout de suite ça me fait toujours cet effet). En fait Dofla il squatte dès que y a de la place dans le lit...*regard vers son voisin à plumes* N'EST CE PAS ?! Dofla, sourire PB : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._

_DeathGothika : Tous les jours ? dès que je peux disons :) Et Penguin (car c'est de lui dont il s'agissait) à besoin de jouer les durs pour renforcer son côté sem...non j'ai pas dis seme ! Oh ba si zut ! Ton avis sur Eustass-ya est bien fondé et je te suis sur ce point ! Merci et bonne journée à toi ! _

_Who Think Fast : Contente que tu prenne toujours du plaisir en me lisant :D Finalement, Do-sama est pas mal de mon côté mais je sais qu'on a la garde partagée alors n'oublie pas de venir le récupérer à la fin de la semaine ! "_Je me sens relégué au plan second d'objet..." Pour une fois que tu deviens ce que tu utilises *regard plein de sous entendus sarcastiques* _

_Je te laisse volontier le dino, moi ça me tente pas trop...Les cours d'histoire sur les monstres préhistoriques m'ont traumatisés étant petite...*commence à pleurnicher* snif snif...*une main à plumes roses se pose sur l'épaule* ?: "Tu veux que je te console ?" *s'écarte brusquement et sèche ses larmes* Pas tout de suite nan mais !_

_Moyaa : C'est vrai ?! Une cargaison ?! *yeux pleins de paillettes* YOUHOUUUUU ! Law law law _tambien _! Merci et à plus dans les bonus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Souvenir quand tu nous tiens...**

Bubble était adossée contre la proue du navire, les jambes en tailleur et les bras ballants de chaque côté. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans l'infini duvet cotonneux du ciel. Des masses de cette eau compacte obstruaient le soleil et ses rayons chaleureux, donnant une teinte triste au pont des Kid. Quelques hommes étaient sur le pont devant elle.

L'un d'eux, voyant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, se leva de son baril vide, d'un coup de pied chassa une feuille morte et monta le rebord de la proue pour la rejoindre. C'était un homme, plus zombie qu'homme d'ailleurs, un corset en guise de haut et des cicatrices lui barrant le corps. Il s'assit face à elle et ses dreadlocks bleutées tombèrent devant ses épaules. Il observa un moment sa supérieure qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard.

Elle ne lui quasiment jamais adressé la parole depuis son arrivée. Pour la bonne raison que durant les premiers mois, elle s'était totalement éloignée du groupe, se restreignant aux ordres et commentaires de son capitaine et de quelques discussions avec Killer. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas eu d'occasion particulière pour s'adresser à ce Heat.

**_ A quoi pensez-vous pour avoir une expression aussi triste ?**

C'était bien le seul, hormis les subordonnés quand elle donnait un ordre, à la vouvoyer. Elle-même ne le faisait pas envers le capitaine, se contentant de l'appeler Captain.

**_...**

**_ Je comprends, je ne vous forcerais pas, s'excusa-t-il poliment.**

Et il retourna sur son baril avant que Bubble ne puisse le retenir. « Quel drôle de personnage ce Heat » Ses souvenirs dansaient de nouveau paresseusement dans son regard doré.

Elle revit une mer lisse, ans défauts, et une petite tache à l'horizon. Peu à peu, elle se rapproche de cette forme. On distingue vaguement un pont, c'est un sous-marin. Sur ce pont s'agitent vers elle, enfin elle en a l'impression. Et puis elle distingue enfin clairement les visages accueillants de ses anciens camarades. Son ancien capitaine lui tend la main, heureux.

**_ T'fais la gueule ?**

Killer vint briser l'harmonie de l'image, et Bubble regarda l'homme qui s'était assit à côté d'elle. Depuis quand ? Elle l'ignorait.

**_ Non, je ne fais pas la gueule…**

**_ Alors qu'est ç't'as ? On dirait qu't'es ailleurs.**

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Sans intention de se moquer ou d'ennuyer, juste une envie de savoir. Elle se demanda s'il pourrait comprendre.

**_ Dis moi Killer, est ce que tu as déjà eu le sentiment d'avoir brisé quelque chose d'heureux ? D'heureux pour toi je veux dire.**

L'homme au masque ne bougea pas, pensif.

**_ Je ne sais pas…Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelque chose à briser…**

S'il faisait l'effort de construire des phrases sans contractions, c'est qu'il était sérieux.

**_ Ça t'ennuie si je te raconte un peu de mes souvenirs ?**

**_ Bah vas-y, si je m'emmerde je te le dirais.**

**_ Merci Killer.**

Elle commença à lui parler de sa rencontre avec Eustass, puis celle avec Trafalgar. Elle lui parla des fois où elle s'était d'innombrables fois perdue dans le sous-marin jaune, des sarcasmes continuels de son capitaine….Killer pouffait parfois au vu des situations dans lesquelles elle se mettait.

Elle lui relata les moments de joie qu'elle avait passée avec Shachi et Penguin, le coup de leur mini-fête improvisée pour ses trois mois, l'attachement qu'ils avaient créé. Killer avait cessé ses remarques quand Bubble se tut, la tête posée contre le bois rongé. Elle tourna son visage dans sa direction et une voix teintée de lassitude amusée vint briser le son des vagues s'échouant contre la coque.

**_ Tu dois me trouver ridicule et faible à ressasser mes souvenirs de mon ancien équipage non ? Celui de l'une des personnes que le capitaine déteste le plus de surcroît.**

**_ Tu sais, on a tous le droit d'avoir un passé. Qu'il soit heureux ou non. Et puis, le Captain n'aime pas grand monde aussi…**

Devant la maturité de son supérieur, Bubble laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Killer fut étonné par cet élan d'affection mais passa son bras autour des épaules affaissées de la jeune femme.

**_ Ils me manquent un peu mes gars. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire.**

**_ Capturer des gens pour que Trafalgar fasse ses expériences de taré ?**

Bubble lui asséna une tape du plat de la main sur le jean pour montrer son mécontentement.

**_ La seule chose que je l'ai vu disséquer était un poulet pour que Penguin puisse le cuisiner…même si on a tous faillit passer sur la table d'opération…**

**_ T'as pas finis par y passer toi ? Ah non, tu ne dois pas être le genre de fille à faire ça là…**

**_ Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle choquée par ses sous-entendus.**

**_ Déstresse, je rigolais…**

Bubble ne dit rien. Un rayon de soleil finit par percer l'épaisse masse nuageuse et vint dessiner une tache lumineuse aux pieds des deux pirates.

* * *

_*****La suite vous arrive tout de suite et je prie pour que vous aimiez encore !*****_


	42. O2 : Chapter 11

_*****Je vous avais bien dis qu'il serait long celui-ci *rayonne de fierté* Profitez et je lance un rappel à Eustass-ya : "TON TOUR VIENDRA SI TU PATIENTE !* C'est un bien grand espoir venant de moi*****_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ne t'en fais pas, moi j'ai rien pu faire pendant deux semaines ! Eh oui les dragées !  
_

_Who Think Fast : La nostalgie les berce de tous les côtés ! Tu as eu Dofla dans la suite ! DOFLA AU PIED ! On ne va pas violer les jeunes filles aussi tard le soir ! Bien joué Drake ! Pour le projet y a pas de soucis, j'ai une petite idée là dessus !  
_

_Moyaa : Mais il va en falloir des têtes pour tous ça ! Bonne nuit à toi !  
_

_Desty-noodle : Merci pour ton très gentil message ! Je en sais vraiment pas quoi dire aux gens aussi enthousiastes de lire mon histoire ! Pour le Pays des Merveille, c'est à gauche le bureau de Law, derrière la plante bleue et rose. Pour l'emprunt, faut demander à Itinerys, c'est leur coloc' actuelle ! XD "Bon bon bon, enfin bref je dis n'importe quoi, je suis n'importe quoi mais c'est pas grave puisque j'aime cette fic'!" J'aime cette phrase ! 8D Fais quand même gaffe, le flamand rose est dangereux avec les enfants !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Petit Poucet aux dragées**

Le surlendemain de la venue de Law, Beatriz descendit dans la salle du « Sailing Table ». Ses cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil tombaient sur ses yeux embués. Son pyjama traînait par terre depuis des mois, et chacun de ses pas l'usait un peu plus. La taverne était encore fermée.

**_ Maman ?**

Feliz laissa les verres qu'elle était en train de nettoyer et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

**_ Beatriz, ma petite puce, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?**

**_ Voui maman. Mais j'ai fais un cauchemar. J'ai vu le méchant pirate hier avec ma poupée.**

**_ Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ma chérie.**

Elle la prit dans ses bras, laissant les boucles claires de sa mère chatouiller son visage. Ses plaies la tiraillèrent un peu.

**_ Maman ? Tu crois qu'il va revenir monsieur Law ?**

**_ Monsieur Law ? C'est le médecin qui t'as soignée ?**

**_ Voui. Et son ours monsieur Bepo aussi.**

Feliz resta pensive devant l'apparente envie de sa fille de revoir ces pirates.

**_ Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Tu sais, ces gens là ne restent pas longtemps sur l'île. Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà partis ? Mentit-elle, en sachant pertinemment qu'il leur restait environ 3 jours avant leur départ.**

**_ Oh noon, se plaignit l'enfant.**

Le patron du bar entra et vint derrière le comptoir. Son visage souriant demanda :

**_ De quoi vous parlez les filles ? Pas de me jeter dehors au moins ?**

**_ Toby, je veux revoir monsieur Law et monsieur Bepo !**

**_ Tu parles de ces pirates venus avant-hier ? Celui au chapeau a sa tête mise à prix.**

**_ C'est vrai ?! Mais…ils sont dangereux ? s'exclama Feliz, soudain inquiète.**

Toby, le mari de Feliz, s'accouda sur la plaque où reposaient les verres et haussa les épaules.

**_ Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Trafalgar Law, je crois. C'est le capitaine d'un équipage nommé les Heart Pirate. Sa tête est mise à prix 210.000.000 de Berry.**

**_ C'est énorme !**

**_ Maman ? Questionna la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas son inquiétude. Monsieur Law est méchant ?**

**_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit un truand de la pire espèce mais restons prudents, répondit Toby.**

Feliz repensa au carnage qu'elle avait vu et se promit de se tenir éloignée.

**_ Va t'habiller Bea, si tu ne veux pas courir en pyjama.**

**_ Oui Toby !**

Elle couru dans les escaliers pour aller s'habiller. Elle avait vraiment envie de remonter sur les genoux de Law car elle ne pensait pas qu'il était méchant. Elle redescendit, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue marine.

**_ Maman ? Toby ? Je peux aller dehors ?**

L'homme se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur la tignasse blonde.

**_ Tu feras bien attention hein ?**

**_ Tu me le dis à chaque fois ! Je serais sage.**

**_ Bien, allez, vas-y.**

**_ A tout à l'heure s'exclama-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la sortie. Et la porte se ferma sur la petite boule d'énergie.**

Une fois dehors, Beatriz marcha dans les rues pleines d'animations à cause du marché. C'était noir de monde mais elle se faufilait partout pour s'arrêter devant un stand qu'elle connaissait bien : le marchand de bonbons.

**_ Tiens Beatriz ? Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?**

**_ Très bien Estef ! Je veux des bonbons.**

Le marchand à la trentaine rit devant cette petite fille en robe bleue qui le regardait d'un air impérieux. Il lui tendit une grande sucette plate colorée.

**_ Voilà Bea-chan. Tu diras bonjour à tes parents ?**

**_ Toby c'est pas mon papa !**

**_ Tu as raison, désolé. Prend ça aussi tiens.**

Il lui tendit une poignée de dragées qu'elle glissa dans sa poche de devant.

**_ Au revoir Tef-san ! La salua-t-elle en repartant au pas de course.**

**_ Salut Bea-chan !**

Leurs salutations étaient toujours les mêmes. Beatriz continua sa route en léchant sa sucette. Elle finit par quitter les rues pleines de monde pour se diriger vers la petite crique, plus calme.

**_ Aujourd'hui je verrais des sirènes !**

De la route de pavés qui longeaient la crique, on pouvait observer tout l'océan. Mais ce jour-là, son regard fut attiré par une tache immobile sur l'eau. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais eu l'occasion de s'approcher du bord car sa mère trouvait cela trop dangereux de rester sur cette plage où débarquaient régulièrement les pirates.

Profitant de l'occasion, elle dévala la pente de sable et alla voir ce qui s'apparentait à un navire. Une fois près de l'eau, elle vit que c'était en réalité un sous-marin jaune, deux mâts plantés sur les ponts.

**_ Ouaah ! Si j'avais un bateau comme ça, je pourrais voir les sirènes dans l'eau !**

Elle resta allongée dans le sable, rêveuse pendant environ un quart d'heure devant l'engin. Ayant terminé sa sucette, elle décida de rentrer manger chez elle. Dans la taverne, Toby et Feliz étaient débordés.

**_ Ah te revoilà Beatriz ! Ton repas est sur la table, lui indiqua sa mère.**

**_ Merci maman, dit-elle en se rendant dans l'arrière boutique.**

C'était en fait une grande cuisine, avec une grande table pour les commandes des clients à envoyer en salle, et une autre, plus petite pour leurs affaires personnelles. Elle s'assit et commença à manger, toute seule, comme chaque jour. Depuis que son père était parti, il n y avait plus personne pour la faire rire à table, dans la vie en général.

Comme sa mère travaillait avec le patron, elle avait le droit de loger avec sa fille au dessus. Les pirates qui venaient étaient parfois très violents et Beatriz était effrayée qu'il puisse arriver du mal à sa mère. Tout le monde pensait que Toby était son père et cela lui déplaisait. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimât pas, au contraire, mais il était moins passionnant que son père. Elle ne voulait pas que son vrai père soit remplacé par un homme craignant les pirates.

Ces aventures et ces pirates qu'elle découvrait chaque jour lui offraient la promesse d'une échappée du bar qui la gardait enfermée. Le regard de son père lui revint en mémoire, comme pour la consoler. Le même regard que le sien.

* * *

Trafalgar Law se réveilla à l'heure du repas tandis que les autres dormaient encore, épuisés par leur dernière sortie nocturne, suite au premier cambriolage. Ils avaient déjà volé la moitié des maisons indiquées comme intéressantes. Les quelques détachements de marines se faisaient plus prudents et denses, rendant leurs sorties plus complexes et délicates. De toute façon, la Marine n'avait presque aucune autorité sur cette île et leur armement était inférieur à celui des équipages pirates qui y passaient.

Law, accoudé au bastingage de son navire écoutait le calme ambiant pendant un long moment. La crique était déserte. Son regard se perdait à contempler les galets et coquillages qui parsemaient le sable.

Gros, blancs, irisés, ovales, ronds, roses…ROSES ?! Law observa plus attentivement la perle. On aurait dit une petite pierre et pourtant, c'était bien du rose qui en recouvrait sa surface.

**_ B'jour capt'ain…**

Il se retourna et oublia le drôle de caillou. Bepo sortait du sommeil, sa fourrure ébouriffée pointant dans toutes les directions.

**_ Les autres dorment encore ?**

**_ Non, ils se réveillent aussi. Et vous capt'ain, depuis quand vous êtes levés ?**

**_ Cela va faire une demi-heure. As-tu faim Bepo ?**

**_ Comme à chaque fois que je me lève capt'ain, pourquoi ?**

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la côte.

**_ Je me disais que nous pourrions allez manger en ville, le petit déjeuner étant déjà passé depuis longtemps.**

**_ Vous l'aimez bien hein ? dit Bepo en se frottant les yeux.**

**_ Qui ça ?**

**_ La petite Beatriz.**

Law regarda son second, une lueur de gêne dans les yeux.

**_ C'est vrai.**

**_ Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'en faire un sujet d'expérience ?!**

**_ J'y ai pensé…**

**_ Quoi ! Mais c'est une enfant !**

Law afficha un air agacé.

**_ A défaut d'avoir perdu la vue au cours des derniers jours, je suis au courant Bepo. Et je blaguais.**

**_ Désolé. Mais pourquoi y êtes vous aussi attaché ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas.**

**_ Je ne sais pas…La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a étonné. Je ne connais pas de personnes qui iraient se blottir dans les bras d'un pirate aussi naturellement. Et puis…**

Il sembla hésiter à continuer. Bepo cru voir qu'il se mordait la joue pour ne pas laisser ses joues rosir.

**_ Quand elle me prenait dans ses bras…j'avais l'impression que...**

**_...que ?**

**_...Elle me rappelle Bubble, soupira-t-il simplement.**

Law se ressaisit et s'éloigna à grands pas.

**_ Va réveiller les autres Bepo !**

Il disparut dans le couloir, laissant Bepo, pensif.

**_...Ils sont déjà levés…Je l'ai dit non ?**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient. Arrivés sur le sable, le capitaine retomba sur la petite pierre rose qui avait attiré son attention. Il se pencha et la saisit du bout des doigts pour la monter à hauteur de ses yeux.

**_ Penguin ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Sais-tu si beaucoup de Marine mangent des dragées ?**

**_ Des dragées ?! Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?**

S'étant attendu à cette réponse, il empocha le bonbon et se dirigea vers la ville. Pour une fois, depuis longtemps, il avait hâte de revoir quelqu'un en particulier.

* * *

_*****La suite sera un bonus qui m'est venu en tête après avoir répondu et lu les reviews d'Itinerys (paix à sa chambre mise à sac par deux supernovas dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom par respect pour eux). Il y aura des plumes dans l'air...*****_


	43. Episode bonus N10

_*****OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES GENS ! Ce bonus est dangereux, je répète pour les sonotones mal réglés DAN-GEU-REUX ! Avec la très gentille et fructueuse collaboration d' Itinerys (FAITES PLACE A Miss TRAFALGAR !), nous avons le plaisir de vous offrir ce concentré de rire et de dialogues plus mals tournés les uns que les autres !*****_

_Itinerys__ : Salut les gens :D Je profite d'avoir temporairement la casquette de « Co-Fanficeuse » pour vous écrire cette petite note ^w^ Certains d'entre vous m'ont peut-être repérée en lisant les reviews de cette fic…Reviews qui m'ont valu la très agréable et flatteuse surprise d'une demande de collaboration pour ce bonus…_

_C'est donc, toute émue, que je remercie chaleureusement Dhalia Noir pour m'avoir proposé si gentiment de prendre part à son délire fanfiqueste XD C'était génial de lire d'abord ce qu'elle avait écrit (et je me suis vraiment bidonnée de rire) et d'ensuite ajouter mon petit grain de sel ^w^ J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à la co-écrire -) Ja Nya, et bonne continuation à toi, Dhalia Noir, pour la suite des aventures de Bubble ! Continue à nous faire rire et rêver ~ _

_Bibi__ : Je te remercie Itinerys pour ta bonne humeur et coopération ! Tes compliments me vont droits au cœur et je te les retourne volontiers ! Je préviens les lecteurs qui survivrons à ça que certains bonus à venir pourront donc être le fruit d'une nouvelle entente entre nous ! Bien le bonsoir dans vos armoires !_

* * *

**Chapitre bonus, co-écrit (et bien arrangé) par Itinerys**** : Welcome in PedoMingo Land ! **

**120 reviews **

**Place dans l'histoire : Aucune, juste un gros trip !**

**Moi **: Excuse Do-san, mais tu pourrais prévenir quand tu débarques, ça t'éviterait de te faire envoyer bouler.

**Itinerys** : Parce que ça te dérange de l'envoyer bouler ?

**Moi :** Mmmh…Pas faux…

**Doflamingo**, **pas souriant** :Fufufu. T'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, j'enverrais la patrouille de France…

**Moi,** **soupirant d'ennui** : Si tu veux…

**Itinerys**, **narquoise** : Vu le phénomène, j'aurais plutôt pensé à des chars de la Gay Pride…Au fait, d'où vous vous connaissez ?

**Moi**, **gênée et en colère** : Hem… On…Je….

**Itinerys**, **arquant un sourcil moqueur (l'influence due à une cohabitation avec un certain Chirurgien)** : Mais encore ?

**Doflamingo**, **beau sourire satisfait** : On a couché ensemble. Fufufu…

**Moi**, **rouge de honte et furieuse** : DIS PLUTOT QU'TU M'AS VIOLEE !

**Doflamingo**, **calme** : Au moins, c'est dit.

**Eustass, Law, Itinerys,** **choqués à fond et yeux à la Simpson** : O_O, je rêve là…

**Law**, **atterré et ayant du mal à imaginer la scène** : T'as…t'as couché avec mon ex-boss…..

**Itinerys, son visage prenant une teinte dangereusement verdâtre** : Je ne te savais pas comme ça Dhalia…*se tourne soudain vers Law, surprise* Ton ex-boss ?!...Ah ouais…Du coup, ça explique pas mal de choses T.T

**Moi**, **geignant, honteuse** : Je te jure que je ne le voulais pas ! C'est lui ! Il a profité de son p***** de fruit pour que…que….

**Doflamingo**, **amusé** : Qu'elle soit soumise, oui….Fufufu. Et bien sûr, c'est encore de ma faute…

**Itinerys** : Ben, si elle était pas consentante, c'est EFFECTIVEMENT de TA faute T_T

**Moi** : Crois bien que moi, j'aurais jamais osé !

**Law**, curieux : Pourquoi donc ?

**Moi** :…Je ne le dirais pas…*rouge de gêne*

**Doflamingo**, **décidé à tout balancer** : Elle se trouve trop ronde. Fufu.

**Moi**, **très en colère** : NON MAIS CA VA, JE SAIS PARLER HEIN !

**Doflamingo** : Bah parle alors. Fufu.

**Eustass**, **enfin remis du choc de la première révélation** : Comme si moi, je faisais du 36…Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être beau !

**Itinerys**, **soudain concernée** : Ah ça oui ! 0^o^0 Puis bon, toi, c'est essentiellement du muscle alors…O/w/O

**Law**, **jouant négligemment avec un scalpel entre ses doigts, le regard braqué vers Itinerys** :…Tu disais ?

**Itinerys**, **petit sourire de peur** :…que vous êtes tous les deux très musclés ? ^_^'

**Moi, toujours pas convaincue**: On peut pas dire que ce soit le même genre de rondeurs, crétin !

**Eustass, se massant les yeux** : 'tain ! T'es chiante avec tes complexes à la con !

**Law, de nouveau sarcastique** : Tu n'as qu'à lui prouver qu'elle est aussi bien gaulée que notre coloc'… ça ne doit pas être trop dur pour toi, hein, Eustass-ya ?

**Itinerys, bugguée** : Gné ? 0/w/0 *se reprend et se regarde d'un œil critique* Mouais, bien gaulée, c'est vite dit…U_U

**Eustass** : Ta gueule, Trafalgar…

*s'approche de bibi et lui fout une grosse main*

**Eustass, air féroce et vicieux sur le visage** : Moi, j'l'aime bien ton p'tit cul !

**Moi, actuellement décédée** : #/0\#

**Itinerys, outrée (et un peu jalouse)** : Eh oh ! Je croyais que j'étais la seule à *s'interrompt en voyant les regards étonnés et amusés des trois hommes* Erm…V/./V…Bref, il semblerait que vous aimiez bien les filles un peu…enrobées…Me demande bien pourquoi…

**Les trois mecs** : Parce qu'il y a plus à tripoter !

**Itinerys** :…Je savais que j'aurais pas du demander T_T

**Eustass, satisfait de l'impact de son charme sur moi** : Tu vois, c'est pas dur Trafalgar !

**Doflamingo**, mécontent d'avoir été mis de côté : Je peux partir si je vous gêne…J'attendrais la prochaine partie de jambes en l'air…

**Itinerys** : Bonne idée, ça !...De te casser, je veux dire ! (Je veux pas qu'il croit que je veux le rejoindre dans son idée de partouze O.O)

**Law, pas content non plus d'avoir vu Kid gagner** : C'est ça, dégage, PedoSwan…

**Itinerys, remise de ses émotions** : C'est PedoFlamingo, pas Swan...

**Eustass** : Bonne remarque, mais il reste un pédophile.

**Moi, me relevant, agrippée au manteau d'Eustass pour me mettre debout** : Je suis majeure.

**Law** : Heureusement, tu viens de te faire peloter par un grand rouquin de 24 balais…

**Eustass, sourire carnassier et regard entendu** : Juste peloter…Pour le moment…

**Itinerys, fâchée** : Et ça en restera là ! è.é

**Moi, re-décédée** : *Sanji 's nosebleed*

**Kidd, un sourire satisfait et pervers** : Jalouse, Itinerys ?

**Itinerys, devenant rouge et bafouillant** : Pff, qu…quoi…Jalouse, m-moi ?! Absolument pas mais si tu pouvais éviter de suivre PedoMingo dans sa démarche de viol, ça serait sympa !

**Law, grand sourire moqueur** : J'ai encore besoin de Dhalia pour que Bubble te botte le cul et retourne avec moi…

E**ustass, tout sourire et une mine de grand méchant de Matrix** : N'empêche qu'en attendant, c'est moi qui la pelote !

*Itinerys retient Law par son sweat pour qu'il n'aille pas égorger Eustass. Et jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y a dedans au passage…avant de se mettre à saigner du nez et à baver un peu, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage…ben oui, dans le sweat, y a son corps…X/w/X*

**Doflamingo, se sentant trop ignoré à son goût** : J'ai été doux avec elle.

**Eustass, accentuant son sourire pervers** : J'aurais été doux avec elle…jusqu'à un certain point.

**Itinerys** : Bien sûûûûûûr…et la marmotte, elle emballe le choco dans le papier alu T_T

**Law, se massant les tempes** : J'abandonne...

**Moi, reprenant mes esprits et cherchant la provocation** : Pourquoi ? T'as pas la TAILLE nécessaire ?

**Law, sourire bien sous-entendu** :*se jette sur mézigue, une lame de nodachi passée sous la gorge* J'ai largement de quoi me vanter, Miss…

**Eustass, mort de rire** : Pardon mais c'est drôle quand c'est toi qui dis ça !

**Law, se tourne vers lui, sourcil levé** : On compare ?

**Itinerys :** OH OUIIIII ! *p*

**Doflamingo** : Du calme les jeunes, pas d'exhibition ici !

**Moi** : C'est ça, fais comme si ça t'intéressait pas de les voir !

**Itinerys, d'un air pensif** : Mmmmh, moi, je parierais plutôt sur Law…*silence des autres qui la regardent, le Chirurgien ayant un sourire intrigué aux lèvres* Ben oui, après tout, c'est lui qui a un nodachi…*devient rouge écarlate et n'ose plus croiser les yeux du beau docteur* Et on dit souvent que ce genre d'arme, comme les katanas, est une représentation symbolique de…

**Moi, rouge privoine** : C'est bon, STOP, on a compris ! O/./O De toute façon, entre les trois, je suis persuadée que c'est PedoMingo qui est le moins bien…fourni…Tant de perversité, ça compense sûrement quelque chose...

**Doflamingo, narquois:** On vérifie ça ? *agite les doigts*

*L'une des mains de bibi se rapproche dangereusement d'un endroit douteux de l'anatomie du blond*

**Moi** : EEEEEH !

*Eustass me tire par le col pour tenter de m'éloigner de Doflamingo, Law pointe son nodachi vers la gorge de l'emplumé et Itinerys sort deux aiguilles potentiellement inquiétantes*

**Law, à Itinerys** : Tu as désormais interdiction de rentrer dans mon bureau.

**Itinerys** : Comme si je t'avais demandé pour aller chercher celles-là ! Puis, vu ce que tu as tenté de me faire la dernière fois qu'on y était, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça que je vienne dans ton bureau è/./é

**Kidd, luttant toujours pour m'arracher à l'emprise de l'autre pervers** : Oh, ça vous dérangerait de vous refocaliser sur la situation ?!

**Law** :…

**Itinerys** :..Désolée…*aperçoit une main du blond qui se dirige dangereusement vers moi* Pose pas tes sales pattes lubriques sur Dahlia, obsédé è.é

**Doflamingo, moqueur** : Sinon quoi ?

**Tous, se rapprochant du dangereux animal d'un air menaçant** : Tu t'éloignes de la fanficeuse tout de suite !

**Doflamingo, me lâchant enfin** : Ok ! *se dirige nonchalamment vers la porte et nous fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire*Je tire ma révérence…Fufufu, je reviendrais de toute façon ! *s'en va en lâchant un rire pervers*

**Moi, soufflant de soulagement** : Pfiouuuu, j'ai vraiment cru y passer U_U

**Itinerys, me consolant par une petite caresse sur le dos (en toute amitié !)** : Tch, si seulement il pouvait avaler une de ses foutues plumes et s'étouffer avec è.é

**Kidd** : Bonne idée, comme ça on pourra récupérer le reste de ses plumes !

**Itinerys et moi, échangeant un regard interloqué puis nous tournant vers le roux** : Pourquoi faire ?

*Les deux beaux gosses échangent un sourire beaucoup trop complice pour être innocent..surtout venant d'eux !*

**Law, nous scrutant de haut en bas, un air pervers** :…Devinez…

**Itinerys et Mo**i :…O/./O…Euuuuh…*échangent un autre regard et s'écrient, rouge tomate* ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR ! *s'enfuient loin des idées parfois vraiment trop lubriques des deux Supernovas*

**Kidd, un sourire en coin, nous regardant fuir** : Tu sais quoi, Trafalgar ?

**Law** :…Quoi ?

**Kidd** : J'les aime bien, ces deux nanas…

**Law, nous regardant aussi, un sourire amusé** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Eustass-ya…*pense à ce qu'il vient de dire*…Juste pour cette fois…

…Fin ?

* * *

_*****Alors ? Avis ? Ça vaut le coup d'une autre collaboration ?*****_


	44. O2 : Chapter 12

_*****Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop fatigué par les vacances ? Allez, pour vous détendre des gamins qui crient et du sable qui vole de serviette en serviette, voici un chapitre sur Kid et Bubby ! Un prochain bonus avec Itinerys (coloc' de deux sauvages *évite une seringue et un clou* enfin de deux magnifiques créatures du sexe mâle) est en cours de validation et un projet avec Who Think Fast (Jude Law c'est elle...non les deux persos pas le beau brun XD *évite une nouvelle seringue* Je parlais pas de toi Law ! Merde, range tes jouets ! Une super fic' que je vous conseille fortement *jette un regard à Law* Moi : là tu peux les menacer de tes seringues !) est prévu dans les agenda ! *****_

_Djena153 : Bienvenue et n'ai pas de crainte quand aux tomates, je les lance pas ! Même si c'est la première review, ce n'est pas gênant : tu en as laissé une !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Nous l'avons tous eue XD R.I.P. Doflamingo Dofla : Je ne suis pas mort Fufufu Moi : AAAA ! T'avais dit que tu prévenais quand tu arrivais ! Sale menteur ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Tu ne seras pas déçue alors ! Enfin pas de ces deux là en tout cas !_

_DeathGothika : Merci, c'est pas gênant (Penguin te salue). En espérant que tu auras plus à commenter cette fois-ci ;D_

_Florette : Bienvenue jeune padawan ! Sympa la coïncidence :D ! La collab' arrive ! _

_Portgas D. Akira : Encore un Portgas ? Ouah ! La suite arrivera dans peu de temps (je l'espère)._

_Ah oui, et j'ai eu envie de suivre l'idée de Who Think Fast (je vous répète, allez voir "Parce qu'on vous aime Capitaine", c'est poilant à souhait !), j'ai placé une référence dans le texte, facile pour la première fois._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Comment donner un mal de crâne à Eustass Kid**

Killer se passait rageusement les nerfs à aiguiser ses lames. Ce matin il avait été réveillé par une dispute venant de la cuisine. Sans surprise, c'était Bubble. Elle gueulait sur un des hommes qui avait (plus ou moins exprès) renversé un grand verre d'eau sur elle. Elle avait donc débarqué dans le couloir d'un pas vif, et lui fit comprendre de n'émettre aucun commentaire. Juste derrière lui, Eustass avait passé la porte de sa cabine, pas plus réveillé que son second. Quand Bubble fut arrivée à son niveau, il glissa d'un ton moqueur :

**_ Jolie tenue, un peu transparente peut-être ?**

Elle lui était passée devant sans un regard, se contentant d'un majeur levé bien droit. Elle avait comprit que ce geste de Law agaçait tout particulièrement Eustass. Elle était assez en colère pour en pas répondre.

**_ Hé !**

Eustass, très énervé par son geste, s'était précipité dans le couloir, armé de son pantalon et de ses poings pour faire payer l'insolente. Insolente qui avait fuit en avance et se dirigeait à au pas de course vers sa cabine. Eustass avait jeté un regard à Killer avant de la poursuivre :

**_ J'te jure qu'un jour j'vais t'la détruire !**

Il n'avait pas fait la moitié de la distance qui les séparait qu'il s'était retrouvé la porte claquée au nez dans un rire machiavélique. Eustass avait frappé de grands coups pour tenter de l'ouvrir et avait finalement défoncé le battant à coups de pieds et était rentré en trombe dans la cabine.

**_ Pauvre Bubble, avait soufflé Killer.**

Un silence s'était installé, vite brisé par un cri de peur et de surprise. Des coups résonnaient à travers les murs et on entendait Bubble hurler dans tout le navire. Ce n'étaient pas des cris de souffrance mais plus ceux de quelqu'un cherchant à échapper à une bête féroce. Deux hommes, Eddie et un autre étaient rentrés dans le couloir, inquiets.

**_ Il se passe quoi là Killer ?**

**_ Bubble a fait un doigt d'honneur au Captain…**

**_ Ah !**

Et ils étaient repartis, presque rassurés que ce ne soit « que » ça. Soudain, un vrai cri de douleur avait résonné. Net. Précis. Puis deux autres. Suivis d'autres plaintes de Bubble. Finalement, Eustass était ressorti de la cabine sans porte et était retourné dans sa chambre avec un large sourire de supériorité, prêt à retourner dormir.

Pendant le repas, il avait du écouter les blagues vaseuses de deux de ses voisins, cherchant à deviner ce qui avait bien pu faire crier leur vice-seconde ainsi. Les spaghettis étaient mal cuits, en raison d'une fille très énervée.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il était fatigué, il allait devoir supporter un supernova qu'il avait du mal à piffer. Scratchmen Apoo. Car c'était bien son navire qui était en train de naviguer à côté du leur. Eustass ne l'appréciait pas plus que lui. Bubble, elle, ne le connaissait que de nom.

**_Houston, nous avons un problème, soupira Killer pour lui-même.**

**_ Apoo, qu'est-ç'tu fous là ? Avait beuglé le capitaine.**

**_ Merci de ton accueil Captain Kid, je n'en attendais pas moins, avait répondu un grand gars dégingandé aux bras tordus.**

**_ Abrège, grogna le roux. Me dit pas qu'tu viens jouer le ménestrel sur mon pont ?!**

Apoo lui offrit un sourire pianoté et posa un pied sur le bord du navire, juste à côté de la main d'Eustass. Il se retint de lui arracher le lui et de la lui foutre dans la bouche.

**_ Je me demandais si tu voulais distraire un peu tes hommes ?**

**_ Pas besoin de toi, j'ai déjà assez d'elle, avait-il répondu, en désignant du pouce la femme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait derrière lui.**

Apoo, qui ne la connaissait pas, la détailla du regard et étala toute la gamme de note sur son visage.

**_ Qui est donc cette fille ? Ne me dis pas que tu emmène ton repas en voyage ?**

Bubble, sur les nerfs depuis ce matin, explosa au visage du musicien :

**_ Je t'emmerde espèce de piano sur patte ! J'ai pas la tête d'un kebab alors retire c'que t'as dis ! En plus je suis pas du genre à me faire bouffer par un radis géant !**

**_ Radis ? releva Killer avant qu'Eustass le lui assène un claque à l'arrière de la tête.**

**_ Rouge en haut, le reste en blanc !**

Apoo profita de l'occasion pour affiner la blague.

**_ C'est ça, avec une queue au bout ?**

Bubble le fixa, avec la même intensité de haine que son capitaine.

**_ Tu veux crever sale trombone ?!**

**_ Pas spécialement non, merci. Même si tu ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde.**

Elle allait se jeter sur lui mais Kid la retint par le col de sa veste et la balança à l'autre bout du pont, sans effort.

**_ Du calme cocotte ! Le radis s'occupe de ton cas après ! Alors, tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'occuper, et tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser débarquer avec ta bande de bouffons sur mon navire ?**

**_ Qu'il les ramène ses gars, hurla Bubble de l'autre bout. Je m'en vais t'en faire de la purée !**

**_ De radis ? balança Apoo.**

A deux doigts de se fâcher très fort tout rouge (ce qui aurait fait de lui une tomate), Eustass alla chercher Bubble, la souleva par le col et lui souffla :

**_ M' fait pas chier Bubble. J' te rappelle qu' tu t'es déjà fait souquer ce matin. Alors tu la ferme et tu t'assois jusqu'à c' que j' te sonne ou tu t' prendras une rouste dans ta tête !**

**_...Bien Captain…déglutit-elle, calmée sur le champ par le regard noir (enfin rouille) de son supérieur.**

Elle le suivit donc en silence et alla s'asseoir à côté de Killer, surpris de son soudain silence. Eustass lui, n'en avait pas finit.

**_ Toi, s'adressa-t-il à Apoo. Je suppose qu' tu vas pas nous lâcher jusqu'à c' que j'accepte ton idée à deux Berry ?**

Apoo hocha la tête, content.

**_ On se fera discrets, promis.**

**_ J'ai pas dis qu'j'étais d'accord !**

**_ Y a encore deux heures à tenir avant la prochaine île, tu peux bien faire un effort Captain Kid ! Tes hommes se traînent comme des serpillères près d'un seau.**

Ce dernier jeta un regard autour de lui, et du admettre à regrets que la bande de gars présents sur le pont avaient l'air niais. Avec un peu de chances, il y aurait une bagarre entre ces deux équipages… « Et puis ça empêchera l'autre nunuche de v'nir faire des réflexions à tout bout de champ »

**_ Tu pose ton pied ici mais dès qu'on aperçoit la première ombre à l'horizon, tu t'tires en vitesse sinon les retardataires iront chantonner à 6000 pieds sous la flotte. C'est clair ?**

Scratchmen Apoo sauta sur le pont, suivit de toute une troupe de gars aussi mal sapés que lui.

**_ Très bien, ramenons tes gars à la vie.**

**_ Y sont pas mort crétin, siffla Eustass, mais Apoo ne l'entendis pas, déjà occupé à aller secouer les gars du pont.**

De leur côté, Killer et Bubble observaient les hommes d'Apoo débarquer avec leurs instruments et trouver un Kid pirate pour s'amuser avec eux. Ceux ayant vu l'arrivée des étrangers les regardaient d'un œil interdit, se demandant si ces types en costumes ratés, souriants et parlant tout le temps, étaient vraiment des pirates. Certains se laissaient tenter et finissaient par jouer ou chanter avec l'instrument des membres du On-Air.

**_ Dites moi que je rêve, murmura Bubble en voyant Apoo s'assoir et jouer de la flute avec son bras.**

Killer, l'ayant déjà rencontré, ne s'en étonna pas et lui expliqua brièvement qui il était.

**_ Il a une prime de 198 000 000 Berrys, et un fruit du démon. J'sais pas c'que c'est mais lui il l'appelle : « Tatakau Music ». En gros il joue de la musique avec ses bras et ça cause des dégâts avec les ondes. Il se bat aussi à mains nues, dans un style très particulier.**

Killer fut interrompu dans ses explications par un grand gars, habillé d'une tunique nouée par des perles au col. Il avait un grand sourire et une espèce de flûte à la main.

**_ Eh vous deux ! Ça vous dirait de venir vous amuser avec moi ?**

Killer et Bubble tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ce fut Bubble qui s'énerva.

**_ Dégage. Tout de suite.**

**_ Oh ! Allez ! Vous faites la tête tous les deux ! Enfin toi je le vois mais pas…enfin bref ! Ça ne vous coûte rien !**

Bubble se leva et l'empoigna par le col en le secouant.

**_ Tu veux vraiment que j'te cogne ? J'tais dis d'dégager !, grogna-telle, avant de se rappeler la menace de son capitaine.**

Elle le laissa un instant agrippé par ses soins et, regrettant de ne pouvoir se passer les nerfs sur lui, le laissant s'en aller en bougonnant.

Appuyé sur la porte du couloir, Eustass regrettait d'avoir laissé ce singe venir foutre le boxon sur son navire. Le pont résonnait maintenant de chants à la justesse douteuse, de bruits d'instruments agaçants. Il avait eu un espoir en voyant sa vice-seconde se lever et empoigner ce type par le col, mais elle eut un regard dans sa direction et l'avait laissé avec le nez en place.

Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester calme, ça aurait mit de l'ambiance. « Une véritable ambiance, pensa Kid. Pas ce cirque de bouffons » S'il ne les envoyait pas tous par-dessus bord, c'est pour la simple raison que ses hommes semblaient contents de l'animation offerte.

Une heure et demie plus tard, rien n'avait changé du côté des Kid. Tout était aussi bruyant, le On-Air naviguait toujours à côté du navire des Kid Pirates et Eustass regrettait toujours autant sa décision.

Si, une seule chose avait changé. Bubble était monté sur le pont arrière, montant les marches près du Kid. Ce fut son seul moment de distraction.

Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans sa cabine pour s'enfiler un grand verre de whisky, son oreille capta au dessus du capharnaüm, des notes plus légères, mélodieuses. Il lui semblât que le boucan derrière le pont principal avait diminué, laissant place à des bavardages au volume sonore correct. Quelque peu curieux de ce qu'il s'y passait, Eustass gravit à son tour les marches et découvrit la scène. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça.

* * *

_*****Je coupe à un moment suspense exprès, je sais...*sourire Lawesque* Mais c'est tellement chouette parfois ! Si vous voulez vous venger, appellez ce numéro 0750-896-708-913, c'est PedoMingo qui vous répondra.*****_


	45. Episode bonus N11

_*****Et voici un nouveau bonus, co-écrit par itinerys alias Miss Trafalgar. Un gros délire crétin et pervers mais tellement sympathique. Le prochain chapitre sera la suite des aventures de Kid. _

_ET JE VIENS DE ME RENDRE COMPTE QUE LES 200 REVIEWS SONT PASSES DEPUIS DES LUSTRES ! (8 lustres et demi pour être précis) En remerciement pour tout votre soutien, je vous demande de me donner une phrase que je placerais dans un chapitre bonus dédié aux 200 reviews ! (pas des trucs trop impossibles non plus hein o_o)*****_

_Itinerys__ : Eh, devinez qui reprend avec joie la casquette de co-fanficeuse sur ce nouveau bonus ? Yeeeeeaaaaah, c'est bibi XD Ce qui suit est parti d'un gros délire que Dhalia et moi avons eu hier assez tard dans la nuit (ou très très tôt le matin, c'est vous qui voyez !) et qui a pris une tournure assez…euuuuuuh…chaude (to be perverses or not to be, that's the question !)…Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que notre première collaboration mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même _

_Moi : Je remercie encore une fois Itinerys de sa participation au délire tardif, ou matinal, c'est selon. En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture._

**_P.S. : C'EST UN GROS TRIP DONC LES PETITES FANGIRLS POSSESSIVES, PAS LA PEINE DE NOUS SAUTER DESSUS AVEC UNE FOURCHE !_**

* * *

**Chapitre bonus, co- écrit (et bien arrangé) par Itinerys** :**"Faire du ciel le plus bel endroit de la terre", telle est la devise d'Air France depuis dix ans.**

_Par une douce nuit d'été, une fanficeuse et une revieweuse papotent tranquillement dans la demeure de cette dernière…_

**Itinerys** : Dis, c'est vrai, tu veux bien que je joue avec Bepo de temps en temps ? Cet ours est juste trooooooooooop adorable *w*

**Moi** : Bien sûr ! Et moi, je joue avec Kid…Quoique...ce n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié…

**Itinerys** : Wowowo, comment ça tu "joues" avec Kidd ?! O.o

**Kidd, moqueur**: Fais pas l'innocente, tu vois très bien où elle veut en venir !

**Itinerys, décidant d'ignorer le rouquin et se tournant vers moi** : Mmmh, tu sais quoi ? Je pense que pour fêter notre première collaboration -qui, je l'espère, ne sera pas la dernière- et les reviews positives déjà reçues, on devrait inviter les équipages des Heart et des Kidd et faire une putain de fiesta !

**Moi, tout de suite motivée** : Oui ! ! À boire ! Hem pardon *regarde le roux* Kidd, sois plus gentil avec ta coloc' et arrête de l'embêter !

**Itinerys** : Pourquoi je sens que cette phrase va empirer ma situation ? O.O'

**Kidd, sourire pervers**: Plus gentil...Mouais, ça peut peut-être s'arranger...

**Itinerys** : Qu'est-ce que je disais …

**Moi** : Désolée, je ne le fais pas exprès ! *confuse* Kidd ! Laisse-la tranquille et embête-moi à la place ! Tu peux cogner ! (mais pas trop fort hein ?)

**Kidd:** Cogner ? Pas que ça me dérange mais avec vous deux, j'ai d'autres idées de contacts physiques moins…douloureux...enfin, presque muéhéhé 0w0

**Itinerys** : O.O

*Sur ce temps, les Heart et les Kidd ont débarqué chez Itinerys, se ramenant avec de l'alcool, de l'alcool et…euh…de l'alcool…ouais, ce sont des pirates, quoi !*

**Moi, venant de chopper et vider une bouteille** : Ouiii ! *tire joyeusement sur la manche de Kidd* Viens, Captain Flamme !

**Law, débarquant du plafond (putain, c'est là qu'il se cachait, en fait OoO) et coulant un regard mécontent vers Kidd:** Moi aussi, j'ai des tas de projets de contacts physiques en tête, Eustass-ya...*Méga sourire sadique* Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu les apprécierais…

**Itinerys, tiltant subitement le nouveau surnom de l'aimant flamboyant sur patte**: Captain Flamme ?!...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *s'écroule de rire tandis que Kidd détourne son attention de Law pour nous fusiller du regard*

**Killer, regardant les deux Supernovas tout en buvant sa choppe **: Y a des jours, je me demande vraiment l'âge mental qu'ils ont...

**Sachi**: Tchhh, c'est pas ça qui les empêche de pécho !

**Penguin, descendant une bouteille à une vitesse phénoménale**: Ouais, z' est trop inzuste...C'est toujours pour eux, les gonzesses ! è.é

**Moi, me rendant compte de la présence du Chirurgien** : Dr House vient aussi ? Ouiii ! *passe un bras autour de Law, l'autre tenant la bouteille autour de Kid, qui l'attrape et la siffle tout seul*

**Itinerys, se détournant des deux capitaines pour s'adresser aux trois autres mecs**: Oh, mais je vous trouve plutôt mignons aussi, tous les trois *Les deux Heart rougissent tandis que Killer...ben, je sais pas vu qu'on voit rien de son visage T_T*

**Killer**, **se rapprochant d'elle** : Si vous vous ennuyez, je peux vous occuper, ta copine et toi...

**Itinerys, continuant son appréciation personnelle** : Enfin, Killer, toi, c'est plutôt ton aura de mec mystérieux qui attire vu que tu ne nous fais pas la grâce de nous montrer ta tronche...

**Kidd**, **un regard meurtrier**: Killer, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de ces deux filles ?!

**Killer**, **un peu déçu**: Oh, ça va, si on peut même plus proposer ses services...

**Moi** : PARTOUZE ! RAMENEZ-VOUS LES HEART ! *frappée par Law* Jaloux ?

**Law** : Non, égoïste…

**Itinerys**, me regardant d'un air surpris : Waow, elle est vraiment intenable quand elle a bu OoO

**Law** : Et toi, tu tiens bien l'alcool ?

**Itinerys** : Mmmmh, booof, ça libère le côté mi-pervers mi-innocent de ma perso… *colle sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant la bêtise qu'elle vient de sortir*

**Kidd**: C'est intéressant, ça *zieute les bouteilles qu'il a en main avant de la regarder* TRÈS intéressant !

**Moi** : Kiddie ! Garde pas tout pour toi, j'ai soif moi aussi ! *le regarde le visage rosi par l'alcool*

**Law** : Arrête de boire ! T'es saoule T_T

**Moi** : Et toi coincé !

**Itinerys** : Dhalia, tu devrais vraiment éviter les mecs quand tu es dans cet état-là, ça ne te réussit pas U_U

**Kidd, m'offrant un sourire doflamingotesque**: T'inquiètes, chérie, je vais encore te donner à boire...mais pas forcément de l'alcool...

**Itinerys:** KIDD ! 0o0

**Kidd**: Quoi, t'en veux aussi ?

**Law, un peu vexé mais surtout amusé** : Coincé ? Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, Miss ?

**Itinerys** : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! è.é

**Moi, m'adressant toute heureuse à Kidd qui continue de me soutenir par le bras** : Merci beau gosse ! *de pire en pire, je tangue dangereusement*

**Itinerys, me rattrapant en évitant de justesse un smack sur la bouche** : Pfiouuuu, j'ai eu chaud...V_V

**Moi** : Iti-chan ! Fais-moi un câliiin ! *Graaaaaaand sourire enfantin et suppliant à la revieweuse*

**Itinerys, soupirant** : T'es déjà dans mes bras, idiote ! Mais bon, si tu insistes (et que ça t'empêche de te ruer sur les deux autres) *fait un gros câlin* Allez, sois gentille et donne-moi cette bouteille, d'accord ? *Arrive à tirer la dite bouteille des mains avides de la fanficeuse*

**Penguin, laissant derrière lui cinq/six bouteilles vides** : Capitaine ! Z' peux v' nir ?

**Itinerys, légèrement énervée:** AH NON ! J'ai déjà du mal à en contrôler trois alors c'est pas la peine de m'en foutre un autre dans les pattes è.é

**Moi, d'une voix plaintive et pointant Iti-Chan du doigt** : Kiidd ! Elle m'a pris ma bouteille ! *pigne*

**Kidd, sourire goguenard**: Enfin une bonne nouvelle *prend la bouteille qu' Itinerys a en main et la force à boire*

**Itinerys** : Mais qu'…Glurps glou glou glou OxO

**Moi, toute contente qu'elle participe enfin** : Wouhouuu ! *tourne mon attention sur le Heart rejeté et le rejoins en deux enjambées* Penguy ! Viens m'voir !

**Itinerys, ayant bu la bouteille cul sec de force**: Oh Penguyyyyy, je suis désolée *me rejoint et saute sur le Heart* Je vais te donner un bisou pour me faire pardonner ^w^ *s'exécute en déposant un baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'un Penguin plus que ravi*

**Eddie**:...En tout cas, elles mettent de l'ambiance...

**Killer:** Ouais, on devrait penser à les inviter plus souvent !

**Moi, me serrant contre le bras de Penguin tout en le regardant avec un large sourire** : C'est mignon les pingouins...

**Law, avec un regard désapprobateur et une légère étincelle de jalousie** : A deux sur un…Et après, c'est lui qui se plaint que « z' est trop inzuste »…

**Itinerys, me rejoignant dans la séance câlinage du Heart** : Ouais, c'est trop chou, même si ça sait pas voler...Mais p' t'être que tu peux voler, toi, Penguy ?

**Moi, sérieusement inquiète pour l'oiseau** : Attends, faut qu'il puisse étendre ses ailes ! *ouvre la combi*

**Itinerys, m'aidant avec empressement** : Hé, mais c'est qu'il est plutôt pas mal foutu, not Penguy ! *w*

**Moi, décrochant momentanément mon attention du strip-tease forcé de Penguin** : Hips ! A boire ! Kiiidd ! Ici ! *repasse les mains dans la combi*

**Itinerys, baissant un peu plus le vêtement** : Alors, t'as trouvé ses ailes ?

**Moi** : Pas encore ...*implore toujours une bouteille qui ne vient pas* Kiddie ? *sens soudain quelque chose* Ah, je crois que je viens d'en trouver une mais…c'est bizarre...

**Itinerys** : Attends, je vais t'aider ! *plonge à son tour les mains dans la combi, au plus grand bonheur du Heart*

**Penguin, sentant les mains curieuses des deux jeunes filles** : Ce-C'est pas une aile *écarlate*

**Itinerys, concentrée dans son examen** : Non, c'est trop dur pour être ça ! *se sent violemment tirée en arrière et se retrouve face à deux capitaines pas super contents* Ohoh...

*Kidd m'attrape par la taille et m'éloigne du Heart à grands pas, suivi par Law tirant Itinerys par le bras*

**Moi, gigotant contre le torse musclé** : Maiis ! J'ai pas trouvé ses aileuh ! Et on en a besoin pour aller dans le ciel !

**Kidd, sourire lubrique mais trop sérieux à mon goût** : Si tu veux tant monter au ciel, je peux t'y emmener...

**Moi** : Oh oui, Eustass ! Emmène-moi ! *grand sourire candide plein d'espoir*

**Itinerys** : Attends, moi aussi je veux voler dans le ciel !

**Law, la tirant un peu à l'écart avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions** : Moi aussi, je peux t'y emmener, Miss…

**Itinerys, son côté naïf totalement exacerbé par l'alcool** : Ah bon, toi et Kidd, vous avez des ailes ? Bizarre, j'me rappelle pas les avoir vues...

**Law, son sourire s'accentuant** : Elles sont cachées.

**Moi, me retenant de tomber en m'accrochant au manteau de Kidd** : Je veux voir le ciel Kiiiidd !

**Kidd, grand sourire de prédateur** : T'en fais pas chérie, tu vas le voir et de vraiment près...hein Law ?

**Law**: Oh ça oui, Eustass-ya…

**Itinerys, ne remarquant pas la soudaine et douteuse complicité entre les deux rivaux** : Ooooh...Ben j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas aussi bien cachées que celle de Penguy...Et vous pouvez nous emmener vraiment haut dans le ciel ?

**Kidd, s'adressant autant à moi qu'à Itinerys** : Je connais 7 étages…

**Doflamingo** :*passe la tête par la porte et se ramène dans le salon avec sa chope de bière* Ça sent le plan cul ici fufu !

**Itinerys** : AH NAN, PAS LUI è.é *le bouscule et renverse une partie de la choppe de l'emplumé sur son top* Oh non, je peux pas monter au ciel avec une tache pareille ! En plus, mes autres fringues sont toutes dans la machine

**Moi, pointant un index furieux vers PedoMingo** : DÉGAGE DOFLA ! T' ES PAS SEX TOI !

**Itinerys, me rejoignant et fusillant l'obsédé du regard** : Ouais, ma copine, elle a raison, d'abord ! Puis, à cause de toi, mon top, il est tout sale è.é *expédie le Shichibukai chez une certaine consœur fanficeuse/revieweuse par un très beau coup de pied au cul*

**Law, utilisant ses techniques de ninja pour apparaître subitement derrière Iti-chan** : On va se charger de ça *tire sur le tissu*

**Itinerys, naïve et surprise de se retrouver en soutien-gorge** : Quoi, tu as des vêtements à me prêter ? C'est gentil, Law, mais ils sont sûrement trop grands pour moi, tu sais ^o^ Quoique, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir porter ton sweat-shirt au moins une fois o/w/o

**Law, enlevant son sweat** :…Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de solution *grand sourire et torse nu*

**Itinerys, nous rejouant le bug de l'an 2000** : KDNCJDBHBFDHBHD O/./O Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Si on est torse nus tous les deux, on va crever de froid là-haut !

**Kidd, grand sourire carnassier et vicieux au possible, me jette sur son épaule tel le sac à patate moyen et m'embarque dans un coin de la pièce** : Viens par là cocotte !

**Moi, ballotée et chatouillée par la fourrure** : Moi, j'ai pas froid !

**Itinerys** : En même temps, t'as la fourrure de Kidd pour te tenir chaud...Tiens, on devrait peut-être penser à en prendre une pour aller dans le ciel, tu crois pas, Law ?

**Eddie, goutte derrière la tête style manga**:...On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère...

**Sachi**: Vous voulez VRAIMENT intervenir quand ils sont dans cet état-LA ?!

**Eddie et Killer, nous regardant puis échangeant un regard**: Pas faux...

*Revenons à nos…hum…très joyeux lurons*

**Law** : Tu auras chaud avant de décoller *sourit et s'avance*

**Itinerys** : Ah bon, si tu le dis ^w^ *laisse Law l'approcher et mettre ses mains sur ses hanches… avant de se rendre compte que j'ai disparu* Tiens, au fait, elle est passée où Dhalia ?

**Law, amusé par la rapidité de Kidd à embarquer des gens et passant son bras derrière le dos de la revieweuse** : Je crois qu'elle a déjà amorcé la phase de décollage…

**Itinerys, entendant des bruits bizarres venir d'un coin** : Ah oui, t'as raison, j'entends sa voix...Mais, euuuuh, c'est normal les sons qui sortent de sa bouche ?

*Eddie, Killer Shachi et Penguin jettent un œil vers Kidd et se retournent aussitôt*

**Eddie**:...Y pas à dire, le Captain, il a la technique...

**Killer:** Tu l'as dit, bouffi...

**Law** : Kid est bruyant, j'avoue...mais il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul...

**Itinerys, de plus en plus curieuse** : Mmmmh, en tout cas, ça a l'air amusant de monter dans le ciel...On devrait peut-être les rejoindre ? *sourire niais*

**Law** : Quand tu veux, Miss…

**Sachi et Penguin, se sentant abandonnés par leur capitaine (et à l'étroit) et se tournant vers les deux Kidd pirates:** Dites les gars...ça vous dirait de...

**Killer, très intéressé** : J' m'occupe de toi, l' pingouin…*reprend le travail de recherche des filles*

**Itinerys** : *voit le t-shirt de Killer voler* Oh mais il est bien foutu aussi le Killer...Eh, tu veux pas enlever ton masque ? *oublie provisoirement Law...quoi, elle est curieuse de nature et sous alcool, je vous rappelle !*

**Killer** : Retourne avec ton taré et laisse moi me taper son pote !

**Itinerys** : Tch, t'es pas drôle !

*Sachi passe avec Eddie et chope une bouteille vide, le regard décidé*

**Itinerys, les voyant sortir de la pièce** : Euuuuuh, ils vont faire quoi avec cette bouteille ?

**Law, un peu trop ignoré à son goût** : Si je t'ennuie, dis-le et je te laisse aller voir...

**Itinerys, se retournant ENFIN vers le beau docteur qui commence légèrement à s'impatienter** : Désolée…Diiiiis, ça fait mal de monter dans le ciel ? *grand yeux innocents*

**Law** : Pas avec moi *sourire de tombeur*

**Itinerys** : Héhé, j'en étais sûre, c'est parce que t'es docteur, c'est ça ? Tu sais précisément quoi faire pour éviter que je souffre, pas vrai ? *grand sourire candide piqué à Dhalia*

**Law** : Non, c'est juste que j'ai des connaissances très _approfondies physiquement_ sur le sujet et que je sais y faire, comparé à certains *lève les yeux en souriant vers Kidd avant de perdre son sourire et de rougir violemment*

**Itinerys** : Oh, ben qu'est-ce qui se passe, Law, t'es tout rouge ?

**Killer, continuant son assaut sur le pingouin** : En même temps, y a de quoi complexer !

**Itinerys, posant sa main sur la joue du chirurgien** : Wah, t'es encore plus sexy quand tu rougis...Puis, je sûre que ton moyen à toi de m'emmener dans le ciel, il est mieux que celui de Kidd !

**Killer, toujours à la ramener** : Oh, il a la technique, le Captain !

**Itinerys** : Ben, Law, il a plein de talents alors je suis persuadée que sa technique est vachement meilleure que celles de Kidd, na !

**Killer** : Je pense pas que ta copine fanficeuse soit du même avis *grands bruits venant du fond*

**Law, gêné de devoir entendre les « bruits »** : Hem...ouais..Moi, au moins, une fois que tu montes, tu y RESTES ! *fixe Killer et Penguin qui se relèvent déjà*

**Penguin** : On va terminer ailleurs, c'est tout…

**Itinerys** : On y reste ?...Mais...euuuuh...combien de temps ? *sent les mains de Law se raffermir sur ses hanches et voit la tête du médecin se rapprocher de la sienne*

**Law** : Tu verras Miss *sourit et mordille la gorge d'Itinerys avant de commence à la peloter * Bon, tu veux y monter au ciel ?

**Itinerys, se re- focalisant soudainement sur l'objectif premier avec un visage rougissant** : Ouiii ! 0/w/0

*Law l'attrape et la dépose sur le magnifique tapis en laine datant de la douzième dynastie perse de l'empereur…Comment ça, on s'en tape ?!*

**Law, souriant perversemen**t : Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage et vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie…

…Fin…?

* * *

_*****J'annonce mon départ avec Itinerys pour l'Alaska (oui le pays des Penguin), afin d'échapper à la masse de fangirls nous poursuivant avec des torches, faucilles, et autre objets pouvant faire bobo.*****_


	46. O2 : Chapter 13

_*****Passé le délire précédent, je vous offre désormais la suite de la fic' en elle-même. Kid n'aurait pas du revenir...*****_

_Feather J. Shining : Elle a bien prit ensuite oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle se venge toujours ! Non, Killer dort avec son casque aussi. Je le sais parce que j'ai du aller le secouer sur ordre de Kid pour le réveiller. Bubble ? Musicienne ? Pas vraiment. _

_Itinerys : Who Think Fast et Drake seraient ravis de jouer avec bébé flamand ! _

_Moi : Doflaaaaaaa ! Drake sur la ligne 2 ! _

_Dofla : Je suis pas là. _

_Moi : C'est toi ma secrétaire, tu ne peux pas ne pas être là idiote ! _

_Bref...hum Merci de ta proposition Kid mais...euu...* se rappelle la vidéo envoyée par MP* *larmes aux yeux* Tu...*pars en sucette* TU M'FAIS PEUUUR ! *pleurniche toute seule sur sa chaise dans le noir de son bureau. (oui il fait noir à 18h mais c'est uniquement parce que je ferme le velux). Bonne chance pour trouver une excuse à Law pour ta présence dans son bureau ! _

_Moyaa : Toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre._

_Florette : On t'inviteras pt' être à la prochaine beuverie des Heart ! Si Penguin ne s'envole pas d'ici là !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : "Un chant d'amour est comme une caresse mise en musique." Sigmund Romberg**

Une personne jouait de la guitare, assise debout contre la rambarde du pont. De longs cheveux bleus nuits lui tombaient aux épaules et un regard vert observait les notes jouées par ses doigts fins. Quelques pirates étaient assis autour d'elle, écoutant en chuchotant la mélodie. Bubble souriait, riait même, sans gêne ni masque de contrariété qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle semblait naturellement contente. Quand le supernova arriva à quelques pas du cercle, son rire se figea, tous se turent, même la musicienne. Bubble lança un regard mauvais à son capitaine.

**_ Qu'est-ç' que vous voulez Captain ?**

Le roux la fixa d'un regard aussi mauvais qu'elle, pourtant un peu étonné par sa soudaine agressivité.

**_ Toi tu t'calme la dragée !**

Un nom de bonbon ? Il venait de l'appeler comme un bonbon ?! Rose et sucré : tout ce qu'il détestait. Il n'allait pas bien ou il était perturbé par un truc pour dire un truc pareil !

**_ Dragée ? Bref, ça ne change pas ma question…**

**_ J'viens écouter c'qui s'passe sur mon navire. A moins qu' tu n' préfères me dire c' qui t' gêne dans ma présence ?**

Les hommes présents à côté d'elle frémirent devant l'aura de danger qui enveloppait l'homme au manteau. Bubble faillit lui répondre « tout », mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai alors elle se contenta d'un :

**_ J'ai juste pas envie d'être heureuse quand t'es là Captain…**

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, il lut une ombre de tristesse et de nostalgie. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette expression. Trop longtemps pour qu'Eustass ne suive sa curiosité. Il fit volte-face et lança :

**_ Alors amuse toi bien avec tes nouveaux amis !**

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Bubble poussa un soupir et regarda les hommes indécis à ses côtés.

**_ Quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait me tuer ?**

**_ Bein…On a toujours entendu qu'il était…, hésita un homme à sa droite.**

**_ Cruel, sadique, sans scrupules et sauvage ?**

**_ Hem…oui.**

**_ Mais vous avez raison, sourit Bubble.**

**_ Mais alors pourquoi il t'a rien fait ? S'étonna un autre, plus écarté dans le cercle.**

Bubble eut un regard circulaire, un petit sourire fatigué et baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre entre ses jambes en tailleur.

**_ Il n'en est pas vraiment capable, c'est tout…**

Personne ne parla, trop muets devant la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire. Un des hommes qui l'avaient interrompue tout à l'heure, lui, osa.

**_ Ça veut dire…qu'il n'est pas aussi cruel que ça ?**

Elle leva son regard vers lui, de nouveau joyeuse et lui afficha un large sourire.

**_ Oh bien sûr que non ! Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde pour assassiner tous ceux présents sur le navire, ses propres hommes compris. C'est juste que…**

Son sourire s'affaissa aux coins de sa bouche.

**_ Il préfère faire souffrir les gens avant de les tuer, et moi je suis l'aiguille du poison, en quelque sorte.**

Plus aucune question ne fusa et la guitariste reprit sa mélodie, nullement perturbée. Les discussions reprirent et on oublia bien vite la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle, avait eu un poil d'inquiétude en voyant le regard noir de son capitaine. Non pas que ce soit la couleur qui l'effraie mais la punition qu'il sous-entendait. Punition qu'elle avait expérimenté pour la première fois ce matin-même. Ses joues la brûlèrent ainsi qu'une autre partie de son anatomie sur laquelle elle était actuellement assise.

* * *

En fermant la porte de sa cabine, elle s'était crue à l'abri. C'était sans compter sur la force et le caractère de bourrin de Kid. Son sourire avait disparu quand la porte de sa chambre avait volée en éclats. Il l'avait coursé à travers la chambre, ne réussissant jamais à attraper l'anguille qu'était Bubble. Elle lui avait échappé 2 minutes avant de se retrouver face à lui, acculée au mur. Il l'avait chopé d'un geste vif et l'avait amenée jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, elle allongée sur le ventre en travers de ses genoux.

**_ Héhoooo ! C'est quoi ç'délire ! Avait-elle hurlé, soudain inquiète de ne pas pouvoir bouger.**

**_ Ta punition, avait simplement répondu Eustass, qui se faisait marteler par les poings de sa subordonnée et victime.**

**_ Héééé ? glappit-elle.**

La seconde d'après, un violent coup vint lui claquer les fesses. Bubble hallucinait sur sa situation. Elle était en train de se faire DONNER LA FESSEE ?! Un second coup résonna et cette fois elle eut assez mal pour pousser un cri de douleur.

**_ Nan mais ça va pas ooh ! T'es taré Captain !**

**_ Tu préfères que je te retire ton short ? menaça-t-il avec un large sourire.**

**_ Enlève tes pattes de lààà !**

**_ Comme tu veux.**

Et une troisième claque s'abattit. Eustass était heureux de faire souffrir dès le réveil, encore plus quand cela lui permettait de laisser traîner ses mains sur les fesses de sa vice-seconde. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé d'entendre sa douleur, Eustass se leva et retourna dans sa cabine, laissant une Bubble endolorie et humiliée sur son lit.

**_ Je…je me vengerais….balbutia-t-elle en un souffle.**

* * *

** watch?v=toNNH-U5mqQ**

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouvelles notes résonnèrent dans le boucan. Eustass Kid, qui était retourné, appuyé contre la porte de la cabine, repensait à ce que sa vice-seconde lui avait dit. « J'ai juste pas envie d'être heureuse quand t'es là Captain… »

Il se sentait vexé de ses paroles. Lui qui lui avait offert la vie de carnages qu'elle voulait, se faisait sous-entendre qu'il l'empêchait d'être heureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de tels mots et il voulut en savoir plus. Il s'apprêta à remonter les marches quand une voix s'éleva de l'arrière du pont.

Douce, légère, passant au dessus de tous les instruments éparpillés sur le pont principal. Elle s'élevait en des notes agiles, se reposant sur des accords de guitare suaves et tranquilles. On aurait pu trouver cet air distrayant, s'il n'était pas terriblement mélancolique. Ne voulant pas répéter son erreur, il ne monta pas jusqu'au pont, se contentant de regarder des marches, l'épaule gauche contre le bois du mur. De nouveau, il fut interdit en détaillant le groupe de personnes autour de la voix.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nuit, faisait ses doigts courir le long des cordes, doucement, suivant les ondulations de cette voix qui laissait chacun muet de tristesse. Et le capitaine aussi.

Debout à côté de la guitariste, elle levait la tête au ciel gris, ses yeux poursuivant les nuages. Elle laissait parfois tomber son visage vers eux, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Bubble ne chantait pas. Elle pleurait en musique. Et puis ça s'arrêta. Les dernières cordes vibrèrent et Bubble se tut, la gorge nouée.

Les hommes n'applaudirent pas, trop inquiétés de briser l'harmonie. La guitariste se pencha vers elle et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Bubble tourna les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre, quand son regard accrocha celui d'Eustass. Son visage se transforma aussitôt. Les sourcils se froncèrent et la bouche se tordit en une grimace amère. Un masque de fureur se plaqua à son visage et elle avança à grands pas vers le capitaine, immobile. Elle dévala les marches sans un regard pour lui, et fonça vers l'homme aux bras désarticulés.

**_ SCRATCHMEN APOO ! hurla-t-elle, tellement fort que toute musique s'arrêta.**

**_ Oui mademoiselle ?**

Pas effrayé pour un Berry par la furie rose qui se planta devant lui, il lui offrit un sourire musical.

**_ Tu dégage.**

**_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Pourquoi ? Nous devrions arriver dans moins de 10 minutes !**

Bubble le prit par le col et le hissa debout, d'une force incroyablement soudaine.

**_ C'est 10 de trop ! Alors maintenant tu prends tes gugusses en robe et tu retourne sur ton putain de navire avant que je défonce ta bande de singes à coups de clarinette ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

**_ Qué ? Tu ne vas pas bien ma pauvre. J'en aurais presque envie de te frapper.**

Bubble poussa un cri de rage et le secoua avant de le lâcher, pour qu'il rappelle ses hommes.

**_ J'en ai RIEN A FOUTRE que tu puisses me tuer, je veux juste que tu DÉGAGE !**

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, encore moins Eustass Kid qui pensait que l'engueulade aurait été pour lui. Mais une grande joie le prit quand l'équipage du On-Air retourna sur leur navire à grande vitesse avant de s'éloigner à bâbord. Apoo conclut son expérience musicale par d'une voix énervée.

**_ Eh ! Captain Kid ! La prochaine fois, garde ton chien en laisse !**

**_ Y'aura jamais de prochaine fois sale crétin « rugissant » ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Répliqua Eustass, un large sourire aux lèvres.**

Sauf que la partie n'était pas finie de son côté, et il le comprit tout de suite en croisant le regard de Bubble, toujours aussi enragée.

* * *

_*****Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Bubble ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre !*****_


	47. O2 : Chapter 14

_*****Vous n'aurez pas de vengeance à ce chapitre, mais je sais par quel moyen elle va le faire ! Et ça sera plutôt agréable pour Kid...au début****_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : On est chanceuses oui, mais les deux sont à plaindre !_

_Itinerys : Law ! Laisse donc un peu de répit à Itinerys voyons ! On sait que tu pètes la forme mais nous on bosse pour de vrai alors t'es gentil mais tu feras mumuse avec elle plus tard ! _

_DeathGothika : Surprise que tu y aies pensé ! Merci du compliment et à plus tard ! _

_Moyaa : Arigatô gozaimasu !_

_Chibi-kotori : Tu n'auras pas de réponse pour la simple raison que je l'ignore ! Merci de ton soutien et à plus !_

_Momo : Tu as eu raison d'essayer (en même temps je vais pas me plaindre !) Si tu as tout lu tu as du courage ! Rempli encore ton sac pour une prochaine fois ! Merci à toi ! _

_Tahtoo : Oh non elle ne va pas le tuer ! Je ne suis pas une déesse mais je veux bien des bonbons ! je publie aussi vite que je peux._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : C'est quoi "aimer" ?**

Il croisa les bras et lui dit, totalement naturel :

**_ Bah alors ? T'en avais marre de pousser la chansonnette ? J'ai bien cru que c'était moi que tu allais jarter du pont ha ha !**

Bubble ne cessait de le fixer de ses deux billes incandescentes de rage. D'un pas vif, elle lui agrippa un de ses bracelets en or et le traîna, enfin, lui montra qu'elle voulait le traîner, vers le couloir des cabines. Sans grande volonté mais interrogatif sur sa demande muette. A peine la porte du couloir avait-elle été fermé que celle de la chambre de Bubble claquait. Elle avait été remplacée en temps record depuis le carnage matinal de Kid. C'était la première fois en un an et demi qu'elle l'invitait dans sa cabine. Ses rares coups de vents, comme ce matin ne duraient pas et il ne prêtait pas attention. Il en profita pour détailler le décor.

Petite mais agréable, il n y avait qu'une bougie posée sur la table de nuit pour éclairer la pièce. Le lit simple aux draps froissés occupait l'angle droit, quelques vêtements posés dessus. Une armoire de l'autre mur, simple, tenait droite grâce à un morceau de bois coincé sous l'un des pieds bancals. Rien ne laissait paraître que c'eut put être une chambre de femme.

**_ C'est bon t'as finis ton constat ?**

Elle lui parlait seulement maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur les traits crispés de sa subordonnée.

**_ Pourquoi tu t'es mise en rogne tout à l'heure ? L'autre musicienne t'as dis un truc ?**

**_ Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Non pardon : pourquoi tu te cachais ?**

Eustass lui lança un regard mauvais en repensant à la réponse qu'elle lui avait jeté.

**_ J'me cachais pas crétine, mais apparemment j'te dérange alors…**

**_ Hein?**

_ Fais pas la niaise, tu m'as clairement balancé que j't' empêchais d'être heureuse alors c'est quoi ton blèm' ?! Cracha-t-il en dégageant sa main d'un geste brusque. Tu massacres pas assez de gens à ton goût ?

Bubble perdit un peu de sa rage devant la colère de son capitaine et du dégout qu'il avait dans sa voix. Elle laissa retomber son bras et lui demanda d'une voix tendue:

**_ T'as jamais été heureux autrement qu'en tuant toi ? Parce que moi oui. Les Heart me manquent et j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un peu de leur bonne humeur tout à l'heure ! Je n'avais plus le sentiment d'être la chouchoute brutale et mal lunée du Captain Kid ! Je n'étais plus celle qui se fait rentrer dedans toute les demi-heures par ce même capitaine qui n'arrive pas à comprendre que j'ai parfois envie de me rappeler ce que ça m'a fait d'AIMER !**

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec rage et tristesse, comme si elle se libérait d'un fardeau. Pourtant, elle sentit son ventre se nouer en voyant les yeux de son capitaine se plisser et sa bouche grenat se tordre en un rictus. Il la prit par le col et la secoua en de légers mouvements.

**_ Tu penses vraiment ça ? Que je n'ai pas comprit pour qui tu chantais, hein ?! C'est pour l'autre dégénéré du bulbe de Trafalgar ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi poli et cinglé que Lui ! Excuse-moi de te considérer comme une femme et pas comme un potentiel sujet d'expérience ! Excuse-moi de te trouver attirante et de ne pas attendre le dernier moment pour te le dire, moi !**

Il lui balançait tout ça avec hargne et Bubble ne pouvait rien dire, trop stupéfaite pour l'interrompre. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum lui brûler la gorge.

**_ Si j'ai jamais souffert par amour, dis toi que c'est p' t'être parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, petite conne !**

Cette fois ci, elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère. Plus du tout. Elle était choquée, triste et vraiment fatiguée de devoir se battre tous les jours. Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux la picotèrent. Prenant compte de son silence et de ses mots, le masque d'Eustass se fissura.

**_...Bubble ?...Je…**

**_ C'est pas grave, coupa-t-elle un peu trop sèchement pour être sincère. La petite conne a comprit…**

Elle repoussa la main que son capitaine tentait d'approcher et le poussa du bout des doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il résista une seconde puis sortit de la cabine, referma la porte derrière lui sans la briser, juste un peu brusquement.

Sur le pont, on avait rien entendu, si ce n'étaient qu'un ou deux cris. Killer se faisait du souci car il leur arrivait souvent de s'engueuler, mais si Bubble voulait le cacher, c'était qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Il irait lui parler si ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu délaissé par l'attention du capitaine depuis longtemps, mais n'étant pas délaissé par Bubble, il s'en fichait.

Eustass vida son deuxième verre d'alcool qu'il posa sur la petite table devant l'un des sièges rembourré volé quelque part dans l'océan. Qu'il réagisse aussi violemment à cause de cet enfoiré de Trafalgar ne lui ressemblait pas. Oh bien sûr que oui il le détestait, mais quand c'était Bubble Picaddilly qui en parlait, sa colère doublait d'intensité. Il lui manquait…Son ancien équipage lui manquait…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**_ Mais putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-bas ?! Elle voulait être une Kid Pirate non ?! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque à cette folle ? Un psychopathe ?! Un ours ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque ?! répéta-t-il, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, soudainement épuisé.**

Seule, debout au milieu de sa chambre, Bubble regrettait quelque peu son emportement. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, tira doucement la poignée du tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit sans bruit un papier plié des centaines de fois. Elle le déplia et relut avec un triste sourire le message aux lettres précises griffonnées sur le papier jauni.

**_ Tu avais deviné que tu me manquerais, hein Trafalgar ? Chuchota-t-elle. Mais je ne reviendrais pas. Pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas encore lassée de mon Captain Kid.**

Elle reposa le papier à côté de la bougie qu'il faudrait bientôt allumer, et regarda ses mains posées sur les plis du drap blanc. Une unique larme vint se perdre dans les sillons de sa paume.

**_ Tête de mule, dit-elle dans un souffle, sans savoir à qui elle devait l'adresser.**

Elle alluma la bougie.

* * *

_*****C'est court mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour taper today so : let a sentence that you liked to find in the bonus chapter about 200 reviews Thanks ! ;D*****_


	48. O2 : Chapter 15

_*****J'ai mis du temps à le poster, il n'est pas très long et n'avance pas grand chose mais je vous jure que ça ira mieux après ***** _

_Itinerys : Kid te demanderais surtout des choses que Law ne laisserait pas passer, hein Traffy , *voit le regard noir du capitaine, souris et retourne à sa réponse de review*Aucun des trois ne sortira sans marque, au propre comme au figuré. T'as raison, qu'ils aillent se battre dans le salon *grand rire* c'est qu'ils sont pas sages les deux grands psychopathes *re rire de ma part* *s'interrompt en lisant la fin de la review*...moi ?...*vois le regard et le sourire en coin d'Itinerys* Gloups ! Ganbatte !_

_Who Think Fast : Que tu aimes encore me fais très plaisir ! C'est vrai que Kid, question embrouilles *se prend un boulon lancé à pleine vitesse*...désolée...Je plains les chats, c'est mignon et puis ça demande jamais à aller se promener, c'est pas comme les chiens qui...hem hem, je m'écarte. Oui les pauvres chats ! Pour Dofla c'est pas con, je vais tester...Après tout il doit quand même avoir un minimum d'intelligence pour être un grand corsaire non ? (restera sans réponses XD) OOOH ! Merci pour les plumes ! Moi : KIIIIIIIIIIIID ! LAAAAAAAAAW ! V' NEZ VOIR C'TE BEAU CADEAU DE WHO THINK FAST QU'ON A REÇUUUUUUUU ! Merci ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient prévu d'en faire mais je pense que je ne tarderais pas à le savoir !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Elle va avoir un peu d'aventures pendant un moment. Merci et j'ai hâte de lire tes impressions !_

_Moyaa : Merci ! On va découvrir une autre facette du sadique flamboyant *se prend un second boulon lancé après Who Think Fast*_

_Vak : De retour ! Ch'uis contente de te lire ! Les émotions balancent de tous les côtés mais je dois dire que pour l'instant, Bubble n'a pas l'air de se montrer plus heureuse que ça, c'est vrai...Je vais tenter d'y remédier, même si ça va être un peu dur au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kid :o_

_Il y a une chanson qui je trouve résume bien la situation de Bubble et Law à la fin de l'opus 1, c'est "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt, qu'en pensez-vous mes amis ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Je me souviens de toi...**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue du « Sailing Table », ils aperçurent une silhouette assise sur un banc à l'entrée de la taverne. Celle-ci les remarqua et couru dans leur direction.

**_ Monsieur Law ! Monsieur Bepo ! Vous êtes revenus !**

Beatriz sauta sur le premier qui, surprit par autant d'énergie, recula d'un pas pour encaisser la collision.

**_ Heh…Beatriz, doucement ! Tu vas me faire tomber voyons ! Comment vont tes plaies ?**

Malgré son ton qui se voulait fâché, on devinait aisément la point d'affection qui en ressortait.

**_ Ça pique encore un peu mais presque plus. J'étais triste, je pensais que vous ne reviendriez pas.**

**_ Mais si Bea, tu vois on est là. Je te remettrais un pansement si tu veux.**

Bepo remarqua que son capitaine avait utilisé le diminutif de Beatriz. Elle les entraîna à l'intérieur de la taverne où se trouvaient déjà de nombreuses personnes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cette bande de pirates, accompagnés d'une enfant en robe bleue. Les ignorants, Law vint saluer Feliz et Toby, sans se départir de son habituel sourire.

**_ Messieurs dames. Pourrions-nous avoir une table pour quatre ?**

Feliz s'inclina.

**_ Bien sûr ! Celle de d'habitude est libre si vous le désirez. Je viens vous servir tout de suite le menu du jour.**

**_ Et à boire, geignit Bepo.**

Bien que décontenancée par cet ours qui parle, elle acquiesça et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le même coin sombre que le premier jour. Beatriz avait disparue. Posant son nodachi sur la banquette, Law croisa les mains derrière sa tête et poussa un long soupir.

**_ Content de revenir ? Questionna Penguin.**

**_ J'aime bien la tranquillité vis-à-vis des Marine qu'on peut avoir ici.**

**_ Et les gens qu'on y croise, pouffa Shachi. Hem, pardon.**

Law l'ignora. La mère de Beatriz arriva, un plateau chargé de chopes et de divers plats dont les effluves ravirent les estomacs des Heart Pirates.

**_ Et voilà, bon appétit à vous !**

**_ Merci Miss Feliz.**

Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de sortir une carte froissée de l'une de ses poches de jean, un plan de la ville griffonné de cercles et d'indications, qu'il déplia sur la table, entre les assiettes. Le capitaine désigna rapidement la situation des cinq derniers jours, le butin qui se trouvait sur le navire ainsi que leur prochaine cible.

**_ Ce soir, on s'occupera d'aller visiter le coffre fort de celle-ci, dit-il en désignant un petit cercle rouge d'un doigt tatoué d'un « E ». La garde se relaye à 22h45 et seulement jusqu'au coin de la rue suivante. Pas plus de deux ou trois gardes, j'irais seul puis vous me rejoindrez à mon signal. Compris ?**

Tous approuvèrent, les bras plongeant pour attraper les contenus du plateau.

**_ Mais pourquoi vous iriez seul ? objecta Bepo. Si vous vous faites prendre…**

**_ Si je me fais prendre, ça vaut mieux que si on est à quatre.**

**_ Mais…voulu argumenter son compagnon.**

Law lui lança un regard clair.

**_ Pardon.**

Bepo respectait énormément son capitaine et n'avait pas envie de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas sur une discussion sans intérêt, Trafalgar vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose venir vers eux. Beatriz monta sur la banquette, près de Law évidemment, et lui tendit un des deux pansements qu'elle tenait à la main.

**_ Remet-moi un pansement docteur Law. S'il te plaîîîît…**

Devant le sourire victorieux de la petite fille qui lui tendait son bras sous le nez, il s'exécuta. Une fois qu'elle eut cessé d'admirer son nouveau pansement, Beatriz décolla les deux extrémités de l'autre qu'elle tenait toujours, et le colla en appuyant fortement sur le sweat de Law, au niveau du cœur. Il demanda circonspect :

**_ Pourquoi tu fais ça Bea ?**

**_ Comme ça, si jamais tu as mal à ton cœur, tu auras déjà un pansement, lui murmura-t-elle avant de plonger ses deux grands yeux d'ambre dans les siens orageux.**

* * *

_« Je désire intégrer l'équipage du supernova Eustass Kid, mais pour cela je dois obtenir une prime plus élevée. J'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer que je vaux plus que ce qu'il croit. Et pour ça je dois trouver un autre équipage pour rentrer sur Grand Line._

_ _ Bienvenue dans l'équipage des Heart Pirates Miss ! _

_ _ Merci…capitaine._

_ _ Oh pitié ! La ferme Traffy !_

_ _ Depuis trois mois je ne sais pas ce que tu penses et ça me...et ça me rend folle ! Voilà…_

_ _ Parce que tu as plus d'estime pour moi peut-être ?_

_ _ Ne le touche pas, grogna-t-elle d'une voix sourde_

_ _ Merci Law._

_ _ Parce que tu es beaucoup plus sexy sans !_

_ _ J'aimerais garder un souvenir de toi._

_ _ Je te veux Trafalgar Law…_

_ _ Tu n'es qu'un crétin orgueilleux Law !_

_ ...Law...  
_

* * *

Law se retrouva de nouveau sur la banquette, sans dire un mot, ses compagnons muets devant l'échange visuel. Deux yeux tourmentés noyés dans les billes ambre de la fillette. Alors arriva une chose qu'aucun compagnon n'aurait pu imaginer se produire. Law passa un bras autour de la frêle silhouette assise à ses côtés et l'attira vivement contre lui. Ses bras l'enserrèrent puissamment et son visage se noya parmi les boucles blondes de l'enfant. Il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

**_ Merci Beatriz.**

**_...Monsieur Law…répondit-elle faiblement, déconcertée par la prise ferme qui la maintenait collée au torse tiède du pirate.**

Ce fut Penguin qui osa le premier, briser la bulle qui les entourait.

**_ Capitaine ? E…je…enfin…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le brun se détacha enfin son étreinte, laissant Beatriz retrouver l'équilibre, se tourna vers eux, sans vraiment savoir comment exprimer ce qu'il avait vu.

**_ Je…c'est….Bubble…, lâcha-t-il en décollant le sparadrap pour le mettre à l'intérieur de son chapeau.**

Il ne prononçait quasiment plus ce nom.

**_ Capitaine ! Dites nous ! S'impatientaient Shachi et Penguin.**

**_ Chut ! Les coupa Bepo. S'il ne veut pas en parler ça le regarde.**

Law était reconnaissant à Bepo de son intervention car c'était bien une des premières fois qu'il n'aurait en rien avoué ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Beatriz. Le débat s'effaça et bientôt, ils n'eurent plus rien à faire dans la taverne. La plupart des autres clients ayant finis d'être servis, Feliz se fit aborder par Shachi, la voix amusée du tour qu'il allait jouer à son capitaine.

**_ Madame ? Est-ce que Beatriz peut venir faire un tour avec nous ?**

**_ Pardon ?**

Penguin reçut un coup d'œil furtif mais noir de son supérieur.

**_ Oh oui maman ! Dis oui s'il te plaît ! Je serais sage, c'est promis, sautillait la petite fille.**

Devant l'insistance de sa fille, Feliz poussa un soupir et lui sourit.

**_ Allez, accompagne ces messieurs mais ne fait pas de bêtises, d'accord ?**

**_ Youpiii !**

Tandis que sa fille riait à Penguin, sa mère observa l'homme au chapeau tacheté qui affichait un sourire discret aux commissures de ses lèvres en regardant sa fille. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que ce n'était pas seulement du au fait de la voir s'agiter naïvement qui faisait son intérêt.

Finalement, le groupe de cinq personnes se retrouva dans les rues qui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre, se vidaient de leurs passants. Beatriz apprenait à connaître Penguin et Shachi au cours du chemin et ne cessait de quitter celui-ci pour aller attraper des oiseaux ou aller saluer des marchands qui la reconnaissaient. Depuis 10 minutes, Shachi lui racontaient les tas d'aventures qu'ils leurs étaient arrivés, y comprit celle en compagnie de Bubble dès que leur capitaine s'était un peu plus avancé avec Bepo. Ils parlaient à voix basse par précaution.

**_ Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle et la même énergie tu sais…**

**_ Ah oui ? Moi j'adore manger des bonbons !**

**_ Elle aussi, elle avait des cheveux roses, ajouta Penguin. Une fille très spéciale…**

Beatriz s'agrippa au pantalon de Penguin lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait monter sur ses épaules, ce qu'il fit.

**_ Et monsieur Law il l'aimait bien madame Bubble ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.**

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et le concerné se retourna vers le trio, ayant entendu la question peu discrète. Une mince ligne dessinait un sourire sur son visage.

**_ Oui, je l'aimais beaucoup Bea.**

Et il revint à sa propre discussion. Penguin se pencha prudemment vers la gauche pour que Shachi puisse glisser dans la petite oreille de Beatriz.

**_ Le capitaine et Bubble étaient des amoureux…**

**_ Oooh… Souffla-t-elle en couvrant ses lèvres d'une main aux doigts écartées, fière d'entendre un secret de grande.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la petite crique, qui n'était pas déserte.

* * *

_*****Encore désolée de poster aussi tard ! Gomen gomen gomen ! Un bonus sur la montée en grade de Bubble, ça tente quelqu'un ?*****_


	49. O2 : Chapter 16

_**** La suite arrive dans la journée, je ne vais pas vous laisser après une telle déclaration de la part de Beatriz à la fin !*****_

_Itinerys : *prends une brique de l'ancien plafond* _

_Moi : Kid chéri ? _

_Kid, aussi malin que l'huître de Norvège : Pardon ?! *se retourne et vlan ! oui je vise bien parfois*_

_Kid, qui n'a très bobo na sa tétête : NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE FUCK SA RACE (oui monsieur parle anglais) ÇA FAIT MAL ! DHALIA ! _

_Moi : *passe vite le relai à Law en allant me cacher derrière lui avec toi* C'est pas beau de jurer Kid !_

_Sur ce, je m'en remets au Chirurgien le plus sadico-pervers du globe One Piecien ! _

_DeathGothika : Mignon ? Merci ! Trop prévisible les Kid, en effet et sans charme je trouve. Ta théorie des Marines est juste, tu vas le voir, mais la fin n'est pas la même._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Mon papa c'est...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la petite crique, qui n'était pas déserte.

Ne pouvant distinguer de qui il s'agissait, Penguin continuait à décrire leur sous-marin.

**_ Et puis, on a une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres.**

**_ Ah oui ? Avec des histoires de pirates ?**

**_ Des livres de médecine, répondit Law.**

Il ne le précisait pas mais la plupart détaillaient les subtilités du corps humains et les différentes dissections possibles ainsi que leur détail…Il doutait que l'art de la dissection soit la chose la plus saine à apprendre à un enfant de 7 ans….surtout apprises à sa manière. Law laissa échapper un ricanement inquiétant.

**_ Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ?**

**_ On a de la visite on dirait, susurra-t-il.**

En effet, une troupe d'une quinzaine de Marines avait prit place sur le sable, ne sachant comment aborder le sous-marin jaune qui semblait trop calme à leur goût.

**_ Ah non ! se plaignit Beatriz, qui avait plus qu'envie de monter dessus après les descriptions de ses deux baby-sitters. Encore des Marines !**

**_ Tu les connais ? interrogea Shachi.**

**_ Oui, ils m'embêtent souvent parce qu'ils veulent attraper les pirates qui viennent à la taverne.**

**_ Et tu leur dit où ils sont ? Continua Penguin.**

Beatriz secoua la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

**_ Bien sûr que non ! Parce que sinon y aurait plus de pirate qui viendrait chez nous. Une fois, un des chefs il m'a ordonné de lui dire si j'avais vu un pirate que je voyais souvent, raconta-t-elle, contrariée par ce souvenir.**

**_ Et alors ? Insista Law en se dirigeant toujours en contrebas de la plage.**

**_ Alors je lui ai dis que si la Marine était si forte, il n'avait qu'à aller voir lui-même. Il est parti en marmonnant qu'il détestait les gosses.**

Les quatre pirates rirent, autant par la présence d'esprit de la petite fille que pour la moue boudeuse qu'elle affichait. Arrivés sur le sable, les soldats se mirent en joue et leur supérieur, un sergent peu vaillant se détacha, l'air pas tellement rassuré.

**_ Pirate Trafalgar Law, vous êtes dans l'obligation de vous soumettre aux lois de la Marine qui régissent cette île. Aucun navire ne doit rester dans cette crique et les pirates ne sont pas autorisés à rester dans cette ville. De plus vous êtes recherché par le Gouvernement, ce qui nous donne autorisation d'ouvrir le feu en cas de non coopération de votre part. De plus, relâchez cette enfant.**

Trafalgar Law soupira, détailla d'un regard glacial l'attitude du sergent et afficha un mince sourire.

**_ Vous devez être tout juste promus non ? Vous récitez le code pénal de la Marine comme un petit soldat fraîchement intégré. De plus, si la place de mon sous-marin ne vous convient pas, vous n'avez qu'à demander à vos hommes de le déplacer mais moi, je le trouve très bien là. Et cette enfant est avec nous de son plein gré.**

**_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écria le jeune supérieur, oubliant le vouvoiement.**

**_ Et susceptible avec ça, le nargua Law en saisissant son nodachi.**

Tous les soldats se tirent aux aguets mais il fut plus rapide qu'eux.

**_ Room…**

Sous les yeux ébahis de Beatriz et des soldats, une sphère bleutée s'étendit, les englobant à l'intérieur.

**_Shambles !**

Alors Law joua de sa lame et les corps se détachèrent pour valser dans un ballet désordonné de bras, de torses et d'autres parties de corps hurlants. Beatriz n'en croyait pas ses yeux et gesticula pour descendre des épaules de Penguin. Avant que les hommes ne puissent la retenir, elle se jeta à travers la paroi de la sphère.

**_ Beatriz ! s'écria Law en chœur avec ses hommes.**

Les membres de la petite fille subirent le même sort que ceux des marins qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et leur sort.

_** Waaha ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! S'exclamait la fillette, et Law cru halluciner en la voyant rire allègrement quand son bras solitaire tapa un marine en plein visage.**

**_ Capt'ain, faites quelque chose !**

**_ Parce que tu crois que je vais la laisser comme ça ! Gronda Law, perturbé.**

**_ Pardon.**

Il ne pouvait contenir sa colère face au geste stupide de la petite fille. Il n'avait jamais tenté de réunir un corps au milieu d'autres, de plus, s'il levait son attaque, elle finirait disloquée dans une mare de sang.

**_ Grr, je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il. Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser tranquillement.**

Il décida de rassembler tous les corps, sans prêter attention à la proportion des Marines « un membre de plus ou de moins », se concentrant seulement sur Beatriz qui rigolait toujours.

**_ Allez capitaine, l'encouragea Shachi.**

**_ La ferme Shachi, le coupa Penguin, tu le déconcentre !**

**_ Oups !**

Le capitaine réussit finalement à réunir chaque membre perdu de Beatriz et tous les Marines aussi, pas dans le même ordre par contre. Les soldats tentèrent de retrouver leurs esprit tandis que la petite fille couru vers Law, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Ha ha ! C'était rigolo Monsi…**

**_ Ça ne va pas non ?!**

Elle sursauta et s'arrêta devant la voix tranchante du capitaine. Ses yeux sombres luisaient de colère.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?! Tu voyais bien que c'était dangereux !**

Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, bien que soulagés de al revoir en un seul morceau, restaient silencieux à la brusque agressivité de leur supérieur. La fillette muette devant ne comprenait pas sa bêtise.

**_ Monsieur Law…laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix aigüe.**

**_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as faillis mourir ?!**

**_...Je…je te…**

Les larmes montèrent au bord de ses paupières et Law comprit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort ce n'était qu'une gamine de 7 ans après tout.

**_ …Je te faisais confiance…acheva-t-elle de se justifier, tête baissée, les larmes débordant sur ses joues rosies.**

**_ Vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort, hésita Penguin.**

Il reçu un regard meurtrier de sa part qui, ignorant les soldats qui se relevaient (sur les mains ou les pieds selon leur degré de chance), s'accroupit et prit les épaules de Beatriz, secouées par de légers pleurs.

**_ Pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Mais tu as été très imprudente, n'oublie pas que je suis un pirate. Je ne suis pas un gentil monsieur…**

**_...Pa…pardon monsieur…Law, je le ferais…plus, hoqueta-t-elle.**

**_ Les Marines étaient tous debout à présents, canons pointés sur le pirate agenouillé.**

**_ Sale rookie ! Tu vas douiller par nos armes !**

Law leva les yeux, un regard plus aiguisé que la lame de son nodachi, se redressa et demanda à Beatriz de retourner avec Penguin.

_** Si vous touchez à cette enfant messieurs, je vous jure que vous ne trouverez plus vos organes à la même place…si vous les retrouvez bien sûr.**

Alors que les pirates allaient attaquer, Beatriz cria au sergent, très fâchée qu'il s'en prenne à son docteur.

**_ Si vous attaquez monsieur Law et les autres, vous aurez de gros ennuis avec mon papa !**

Tous les soldats ricanèrent de cette gosse qui pensait les effrayer de sa voix haut perchée.

**_ Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ton papa, gamine, persifla le sergent.**

Beatriz plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et cria très distinctement, une voix pleine de fierté :

**_ Mon papa il s'appelle Miwhak !**

* * *

_*****Qoui ? J'ai coupé ? Oups ! Je reviens avec la suite !*****_**  
**


	50. O2 : Chapter 17

_*****C'est court aussi mais c'est juste pour clore la partie Law et revenir à Eustass et Bubble. Si vous avez des idées de bonus, n'hésitez pas et demandez, j'ai largement de quoi faire en terme de bonus à écrire.*****_

_Florette : C'est clair ! Moi je veux bien te laisser Law, il me fait trop peur *se fait menacer par un scalpel sorti de nulle part* hem...tu es impressionnant je voulais dire *le scalpel se retire* Mais si tu veux, tu peux l'inviter ! _

_Itinerys : Ba j'étais un peu embrouillée XD Moi je l'aime bien aussi, une classe pas possible. _

_Moi : *débarque comme une fleur de nulle part* Eh vous deux ! *désigne les deux, une poignée de plumes à la main* Laissez Dofla tranquille un peu ! Et puis vous pourriez aller dire coucou aux autres reviewers parce qu'on va se faire tuer Iti et moi !_

_Dofla : Fufufu *pas très frais l'oiseau déplumé* Tu m'aime bien dans le fond alors ?_

_Moi : T'vas pas pleurer non plus !_

_Dofla : *les yeux qui brillent un peu trop*_

_Moi, attendrie par le grand corsaire au cœur sensible : Rhooo, allez viens par là ! *récupère l'emplumé et le traîne derrière moi sous les yeux des deux autres, totalement choqués de mon soutien à l'oiseau* T'auras le droit de dormir sur ma couette ce soir...SUR pas SOUS Dofla, c'est clair ?_

_Dofla : Fufufu...on verra..._

_*J'abrège et me barre du champ de bataille, Dofla sur mes talons*_

_Vak : Law est très doué pour ça, je n'y suis pour rien..._

_Imaza Jones : Je suis sadique ? Les supernovas déteignent sur moi alors ? J'espère que tu auras ta réaction mémorable dans ce chapitre._

_Feather J. Shiing : C'est une 'tite cocotte comme on s'imagine une enfant dans les mangas Shojô ! Leur retrouvailles vont attendre un moment car je prévois un gros gros truc pour al fin et je veux que Bubble passe du temps avec les Kid, qu'elle vive des expériences sans Law. Tu ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Bises !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Quand je serais grande...**

Pendant 30 secondes, plus rien ne bougea. Beatriz affichait un large sourire, satisfaite de leur avoir cloué le bec. Les Heart Pirates avaient les yeux écarquillées devant la révélation, tout comme le groupe de soldats.

**_ Ton…ton père est…Miwhak « Œil-de-faucon » ? Articula Trafalgar dont les pupilles étaient rétractées.**

**_ Voui…Et si vous les attaquez, reprit-elle en direction du sergent stupéfié, il le saura et je demanderais à mon papa qu'il vous punisse ! Parce que moi je les aime bien les messieurs !**

Finalement, la couardise du sergent et son inexpérience ajoutés à l'annonce choc de la fillette convainquit le groupe de s'en aller en courant. Peu importait les conséquences de son geste, le sergent ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre à dos un des agents les plus puissants du Gouvernement Mondial. Il ne restait plus que les Heart Pirates et Beatriz qui, malgré les larmes qui avaient séché, riait en courant vers Bepo qui la prit dans ses bras. Les deux autres garçons avaient la mâchoire décrochée et respiraient avec peine.

**_ T'as vu ? Ils ont eu peur les idiots !**

**_ Ce n'était pas vrai ? Se rassura l'ours en déposant l'enfant sur ses épaules.**

**_ Tant mieux ! Lâcha Shachi qui poussa un soupir.**

**_ J'ai cru m'arrêter de respirer, continua Penguin.**

Beatriz tapota le pompon du haut de son perchoir.

**_ Bien sûr que si c'est vrai ! Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

Un silence flotta et ce fut le capitaine qui le brisa.

**_ Je comprends mieux d'où te viennent ces yeux…**

Dans la cuisine, tous étaient assis en observant la petite fille qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Shachi.

**_ La fille de Miwhak…répéta Law pour la centième fois depuis une demi-heure. On garde la fille d' « Œil-de-Faucon »….**

**_ Tu as câliné la fille de Miwhak, rappela Penguin.**

**_ Je n'étais pas censé le savoir !**

**_ On arrête le débat et on se pose une vraie question, coupa Shachi en levant Beatriz par les épaules afin qu'ils voient tous son visage endormi. On fait quoi maintenant ?**

Law observa les traits paisibles de l'enfant et déclara :

**_ Il reste deux jours pour que le log-pose soit rechargé. D'ici là, on agira normalement. On ne croisera pas le père de toute façons, et il n'est pas censé savoir qu'on a rencontré sa…sa fille... Putain de merde, jura-t-il….**

**_ Oui approuvèrent les hommes, autan à sa décision qu'à son juron.**

**_..Pa...papa…murmura l'enfant dans son sommeil en serrant Shachi contre elle.**

**_...**

**_...Tu lui plais bien on dirait, nargua Law.**

**_ Méheuu ! protesta Shachi.**

**_ Chuut ! Siffla Penguin en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main. Tu vas la réveiller !**

Une fois la « sieste » de Beatriz terminée, et son escapade dans tous les couloirs du sous-marin -porte de la chambre froide verrouillée par précaution-, ils la ramenèrent à la taverne et retournèrent au sous-marin pour préparer leur départ.

Les deux jours écoulés, l'équipage des Heart Pirate vint prendre une dernière consommation au « Sailing Table » et saluèrent la petite fille. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur choc émotionnel et il était palpable lors de leurs adieux.

**_ Vous reviendrez hein ? Geignait Beatriz en tirant sur les cordons du sweat de Law, ce qui l'agaçait un tant soit peu.**

**_ Mais oui Bea, sois sage d'accord ?**

**_...voui…Monsieur Law ?**

**_ Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**_ J'espère que tu reverras ton amoureuse.**

Il la regarda sous l'œil attendri de Bepo et du duo de comiques.

**_ Hem…Oui oui, peut-être….Bon, on y va les gars.**

Il se leva mais Beatriz alla s'accrocher à la jambe de Penguin.

**_ Penguin-san !**

C'était le seul qu'elle avait appelé par son prénom depuis leur rencontre. Celui-ci, surpris, souleva la petite fille à bout de bras et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

**_ Qu'est-ç' t'as Bea-chan ?**

**_ Quand je serais plus grande est-ce que…**

**_ Quoi ?**

Elle regarda Law et lui posa la question.

**_ Monsieur Law, quand je serais grande je pourrais me marier avec Penguin ?**

Gros moment d'absence de la part de tout l'équipage. Penguin avait la bouche ouverte et les bras qui tremblaient, ne sachant s'il devait la lâcher. Law avait laissé retomber son cou, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Shachi se retenait de mourir de rire et Bepo lui, bein, il paraissait tout à fait normal.

**_ Tu…tu veux te marier avec…Penguin ? Répéta Law, qui finit par éclater de rire devant l'air paniqué de son coéquipier. Ha ! ha ! ha ! Vas-y, je te donne mon autorisation ! Bwa ha ha !**

**_ CAPITAIIINE ! s'écria Penguin, pas rassuré par la tournure.**

Finalement, chacun retrouva ses esprits et Beatriz fit un gros câlin à Penguin. Celui-ci, bon enfant, lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui fit rosir les joues de la fillette.

**_ Au revoir ! cria Beatriz au groupe qui s'éloignait.**

**_ Au revoir Beatriz !**

Et les Heart Pirates reprirent la mer avec de bons moments dans leurs bagages, en plus d'un butin très correct.

* * *

_*****La suite c'est retour chez le psychopathe à fourrure j'ai nommé : Eustass Kid !*****_


	51. O2 : Chapter 18

_*****Je remet les pendules à l'heure en redonnant une apparence à Bubble dans vos esprits apparemment secoués par la demande en mariage de Beatriz*****_

_Chibi-kotori : Effet de surprise réussi ! J'y ai pensé et je vais en reparler lors de la rencontre Law/Bubble. Mais cela devra attendre un moment car elle n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite._

_Itinerys : Encore un plaisir de vous faire plaisir ! J'adore tes pavés plein d'humour ! j'aime je te dis ! _

_*Kid arrive devant ma porte et s'arrête d'un coup*_

_Moi :...c'est bon Dofla..._

_Dofla :...Je sais...fufufu...C'est pour ça que je te le fais..._

_Moi :...Mais si jamais quelqu'un m'entend ?..._

_Dofla :...Alors tâche de ne pas crier...fufufu_

_*Kid défonce la porte et me trouve assise sur le lit, Dofla face à moi*_

_Kid : 'tain ! Qu'est-c' que vous faites ?!_

_Dofla, dans une très réussie imitation de Kid : "Qu'est-c' que vous faites ?!" _

_*Je me tords de rire sur le lit suite à sa répétition*_

_Moi : Dofla..ha ha..était justement en train...de t'imiter et...ha ha ! Je m'inquiétais qu'on m'entendre rire ha ha ah ! Pauvre Kid, tu devrais voir ha ha ta tête !_

_Merci à vous reviewers de poster aussi vite que mes chapitres !_

_Florette : J'y pense j'y pense ! Un bonus sûrement !_

_Imaza Jones : merciiieuuuh ! T'en fais pas, je suis quand même fréquentable !_

_Ciella : Salut ! Bienvenue à toi que j'aime ! "Sinon Penguin si il doit épouser la petite, il va galèrer pour allez l'annoncer au père" Je confirme ! A supposer qu'il l'épouse ! Ce qui ferait cas de pédophilie..._

_Portgas D. Akira : Merci, bonne lecture !_

_Momo : Passé de bonnes vacances ? Ton histoire des signes m'a bien amusée j'avoue ! Et Shachi trop dégoûté en demoiselle d'honneur, voir SON Penguin se marier à une ENFANT !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : T'es qui ?!**

Bubble et Eustass avaient décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rie passé, aussi bien devant les autres que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que chacun se sépara dans les rues de leur nouvelle escale, LakAoste. Pour se changer les idées et avoir une idée de son apparence –car il n y avait aucun miroir sur le navire-, Bubble rentra dans le premier magasin potable qu'elle vit.

Dans la boutique, elle resta interdite devant son reflet. Se fiant depuis des mois à son instinct féminin, elle ne prêtait plus vraiment gare aux détails de son apparence, mais celle qui se tenait devant elle actuellement était une autre femme. Plutôt grande, des hanches sensuelles sur de longues jambes, un peu rondes certes, mais qui lui offraient ainsi une stature plus charnelle.

Au dessus de la courbe de sa taille, une jolie poitrine de taille correcte, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Et son visage. Plus aucune rondeur de l'enfance ne venait bercer les angles de sa mâchoire. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses pommettes saillaient légèrement sous sa peau aux reflets chauds. Le clair de son temps passé sur le pont avait donné à sa peau une teinte plus cuivrée qu'à l'origine.

Son nez restait commun, sa bouche corail s'entrouvrait de surprise au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Ses yeux furent ce qui la troubla le plus dans son apparence. Au lieu des tâches jaunâtres auxquelles elle s'était habituée, sous la courbe s'achevant en amande, deux bielles translucides reflétaient l'ambre liquide qui brillait d'éclats plus sombres. Bien que l'émotion la plus claire soit la surprise, on pouvait…enfin ELLE pouvait distinguer une part beaucoup plus dangereuse. Toutes les épreuves reposaient au fond de ces deux minuscules océans, invisibles mais présents.

Ses cheveux lui tombaient désormais aux omoplates, indisciplinés. Une fois que la redécouverte de son corps fut achevée, elle détailla sa tenue. Un haut noir sans manches qui lui recouvrait le ventre, ses reins étaient coupés par une large ceinture en cuir, toujours la même à laquelle reposaient paresseusement les deux lames dans leurs fourreaux laqués noir. Une seconde ceinture, plus fine et discrète, maintenait son jean clair délavé, avalé par les lanières de ses bottes. En cuir noir, elles montaient jusqu'aux mollets et serraient le reste par des lanières bouclées d'argent. Leurs talons la grandissaient de quatre ou cinq centimètres. Bref, Bubble Piccadilly se trouvait changée. Et pas du tout féminine. Ce à quoi elle allait remédier. Sans pour autant se balader en robe à gâteaux en portant un panier de fleurs des champs. Elle se tourna vers la vendeuse au regard niais et aussi expressif qu'un lévrier en manque d'affection.

**_ Qu'est ce que vous avez de plus féminin ?**

**_ Euh…A peu près tout si l'on part de votre tenue.**

« Ne pas l'égorger tout de suite, ça ferait suspect »

**_ Et de plus provocant ?**

Cette fois la vendeuse eut un sourire fier.

**_ Des choses parfaites pour vous, dit-elle en reluquant ses formes**

De retour devant le miroir, encore un choc, mais positif. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval approximative, des mèches ondulées échappées lui caressant la naissance de sa mâchoire. Elle portait maintenant une chemise sans col –Eustass ne pourrait plus la choper par là- d'un rouge sombre –malheureusement la seule couleur- dans la quelle sa poitrine était passée de « agréable » à « Niagara indécent ».

Sans manches, elle laissait ses bras nus tinter sous le poids des bracelets à ses poignets. D'une matière très peu épaisse, elle s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril.

Ses ceintures restaient les même, sauf qu'au lieu de retenir un jean, la plus fine serrait un short coupé à mi-cuisses. En jean, on pouvait le remonter jusqu' à plus haut. Sombre, il s'accordait aux bottes, restées les mêmes. Elle était de nouveau qualifiable de sexy, point positif. Point négatif ? La réaction de l'équipage.

**_ Et puis tant pis ! Ça ne changera pas les réactions de Kid pour autant ! Siffla-t-elle en payant la vendeuse, trop niaise pour recompter et se rendre compte qu'il manquait 200 Berry.**

Dans la rue, elle croisa deux ou trois hommes de l'équipage qui faillirent rentrer dans les premiers passants qui arrivaient. « Ce serait une belle journée aujourd'hui » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

_*****Bonne nuit et envoyez moi vos envies de bonus si vous en avez !*****_


	52. O2 : Chapter 19

_*****Un petit retour en arrière, on part pour faire un gâteau...enfin si Kid le permet*****_

_Moyaa : Oui, je veux bien un pansement, c'est qu'il tire fort Kid ! *évite un troisième boulon et se retourne vicorieuse* AHA ! Merci de la remarque. Chou ? Fleur ? Un long débat auquel je ne prendrais pas part de peur de me perdre dans les régions colorées et fleuries de la folie._

_Florette : Ah oui ? C'est pas faux j'y avais pas pensé tiens !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Bon retour parmi nous ! Ne meurt pas tu n'as pas fini ! Kid n'aura pas ces réactions en public voyons ! Trop fier pour ça ! C'est clair que Law va avoir du mal je pense, surtout dans la façon dont je prévois de les faire se retrouver._

_Itinerys : _

_Moi qui débarque et te vois déprimer : Ooooh ! Iti-chan ? Qu'est ç'qui s'passe ?_

_Law : Fais gaffe, tu parles comme Kid..._

_Kid : Je t'emmerde Trafalgar..._

_Iti, déprimée au possible : J'aimerais êt' comme Bubble...Même si Law il dit qu'il aime aps la concurrence et gna gna gna...c'est pas juste.._

_Moi, passant une main dans ton dos, rassurante : Mais Bubble c'est pas une aiguille à tricoter tu sais. Elle a pas des jambes fines comme celles de Law *tu t'arrêtes et écoute, soudain intéressée*, son visage c'est pas une poupée de porcelaine et sa taille bah elle est normale, faut pas t'en faire..._

_Law, un peu boudeur : J'aimerais juste que tu fasses comprendre à Itinerys que si Bubble est à moi, ça reste une OC...pas elle..._

_Toi : *rassurée* C'est...c'est vrai ?_

_Kid, prenant enfin la parole : Bah oui ! Même Dhalia elle est pas une aiguille à tricoter alors !_

_Moi : *le regarde, et m'accroupis à la place d'Itinerys* C'est pas juste..._

_Poppy Blues : Salut ! Bienvenue et merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! J'aime bien ton pseudo ! Il fallait que quelqu'un le dise pour Dofla..._

_Dofla : De quoi ?_

_Moi, lui agitant la main : Nan rien...Retourne vider les placards..._

_Dofla : Avec plaisir fufufu !_

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir à lire les prochains chapitres et je suis contente de pouvoir conter sur une nouvelle manière de reviewer ! Sur ce : "Paris, à vous les studios"_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Suivez la recette**

Dans la rue, le temps de revenir au navire lui permit de se rappeler l'une des premières « vraies » avances de son vicieux de capitaine.

Bubble Piccadilly s'affairait dans la salle à manger/cuisine du navire des Kid. L'envie lui avait pris de préparer un dessert pour l'équipage. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette envie lui prenne souvent. Dans un grand saladier, elle battait la pâte presque achevée à l'aide d'un grand fouet trouvé dans un grand placard sous l'évier. Elle avait été vraiment surprise de trouver tout un tas d'ustensiles et de plats pour la cuisine ici, imaginant difficilement Kid, un tablier rose et des pancakes dans la main. Elle continuait de travailler calmement en sifflotant un vieil air, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que des pas vinrent perturber le rythme tranquille de Bubble.

**_ Tiens ? Qu'est-ç'que tu fais ?**

Eustass vint se caler derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Dieu qu'il pouvait être subtil !

**_ Tu pourrais répondre au moins !**

**_ A moins que tu n'aies perdu ta vue et ton odorat dans le même trou que ta politesse et ta délicatesse, c'est un gâteau au chocolat Captain, siffla-t-elle, agacée et gênée par la proximité de leurs deux corps, qu'il tentait d'installer à chaque fois.**

Eustass se rapprocha encore un peu, leva un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Bubble et avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il passa un doigt à la surface de la pâte avant de reculer d'un grand pas par prudence du fouet.

**_ Hé ! Ça ne va pas non ! Pesta Bubble en faisant volte-face.**

Il venait de tracer une ligne en chocolat sur sa joue droite et suçotait le bout de son index, satisfait. Il la fixait avec un air qu'elle ne trouvait pas rassurant du tout. Trop surprise et inquiète pour bouger, elle ne put que l'engueuler.

**_ J'ai répété mille fois qu'on ne joue pas avec les plats tant qu'ils ne sont pas terminés ! gueula-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il était inutile de tenter d'empêcher une bataille de petits pois totalement puérile entre Killer –qui gagnait- et le reste des hommes, Eustass se contentant de lancer directement les couverts. Merde quoi ! Et puis j'ai horreur qu'on gâche de la nourriture !**

**_ Vraiment ? releva Eustass, sourire en coin, qui vint la bloquer contre le rebord du plan de travail.**

**_ Vraiment oui ! Insista-t-elle, ne voyant pas le piège se refermer sur elle.**

Il lui saisit les deux poignets de sa main gauche et de l'autre, lui entoura la nuque de ses doigts, le pouce forçant son menton à se relever pour qu'elle le regarde les yeux baissés. Il lui offrit un ricanement de sa voix rocailleuse.

**_ 'Tain ! Qu'est-ç' que tu fous là ?!**

Pour toute réponse, Eustass vint coller son visage à celui de Bubble, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui résister, ce qui était peine perdue vu la force surhumaine de Kid, et il fit glisser le bout de sa langue le long de la trace de chocolat. Bubble, rouge de honte, voulu libérer l'une de ses mains, au moins une, mais la poigne de son capitaine était ahurissante. De plus, le bord du plan de travail lui appuyait douloureusement dans le dos, le corps d'Eustass plaqué au sien. Profitant de sa domination, il déplaça son visage pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux.

**_ Voilà...Plus de gâchis…**

Bubble sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa mâchoire, ne l'aidant pas à calmer le feu de ses joues et les battements effrénés de son cœur. Un parfum d'épices brûlant lui donnait le tournis tant il était présent.

**_ Connard de mes deux ! Je t'interdis de me toucher Kid !**

**_ Quelle familiarité ! Sois plus polie, t'es une femme tout de même…**

Grisé par la résistance de sa subordonnée, il remonta le long de sa gorge du bout des lèvres et vint attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Il lui infligea le même sort qu'à la trace de chocolat. Bubble se mordait les joues mais ne put empêcher un petit bruit s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un cri venu de l'extérieur l'empêcha de pousser un autre gémissement.

**_ Captaiiin ! Venez voiiir !**

Plus qu'énervé de se faire ainsi interrompre, il libéra à regret les poignets de Bubble et s'écarta, victorieux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Bien que ses poignets lui fassent mal après autant de force, Bubble lui balança une violente gifle qui lui laissa une marque rougie.

**_ Sale détraqué sexuel ! Piailla-t-elle, haletante.**

Essoufflée par la maîtrise de soi dont elle avait du faire preuve pour ne pas céder à ses gémissements qui lui avaient étés arrachés malgré elle, elle observa Eustass se diriger vers la sortie, une large expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas refroidit par le râteau.

**_ Tu gémis bien Bubble…Dommage que l'on ait été coupés…**

**_ C'est ça ! Va engueuler tes hommes !**

Avant de sortir, il plongea son regard cramoisi dans le sien.

**_ J'arriverais encore à entendre ton plaisir, crois moi.**

Bubble fut un peu inquiétée par l'assurance et la détermination qui teintait sa voix. Finalement, le gâteau fut raté.

* * *

_*****Un chapitre un peu chaud mais je me calme, promis ! Enfin...Je vais voir...*****_


	53. O2 : Chapter 20

_*****Un chapitre qui va peut-être vous paraître étrange...moi aussi je trouve en le relisant...*****_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Attendez moi...j'arrive...**

**_ Arrêtez merde ! gueula Bubble en vain.**

Des projectiles volaient dans tous les sens et elle craignait de se faire toucher par le suivant. Tous les hommes du navire se protégeaient et tiraient à leur tour, visant maladroitement, gênés par la table qui les séparait. Bubble vit même son capitaine envoyer des couteaux sans grande conviction.

Seul Killer semblait trouver la situation rattrapable car il s'acharnait avec hargne et riait machiavéliquement quand ses armes touchaient un ennemi.

Bubble ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait dépassée pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Alors lui vint en tête une phrase qui aurait pu figurer dans un mauvais roman d'aventure : « Tout avait pourtant bien commencé… »

* * *

Elle avait fini de préparer le repas de ce soir à la place du cuisinier qui était tombé malade. C'était une véritable malédiction que de devoir nourrir un navire de 16 pirates, plus un capitaine qui mangeait pour deux, plus un second qui ne mangeait que des plats particuliers, plus une vice-seconde qui mangeait seulement s'il restait quelque chose, d'où les nombreuses fois où elle allait se coucher le ventre vide.

**_ Merde Bubble ! Grouille toi j'ai faim ! Se plaignit Eustass Kid, assit en bout de table, les pieds croisés sur icelle.**

**_ T'es pas le seule alors du calme Captain ! répondit-elle en posant un lourd plat remplit de…petits pois !**

Son état de confiance ne fut pas rassuré quand elle vit le regard de certains pirates, à l'âme restée à jamais au seuil du gosse de primaire. Le bruit des conversations restait élevé et, alors que le repas allait bon train, une idée géniale passa dans l'esprit tordu de Bubble. Elle alla chercher un crayon effaçable et alla voir Killer.

**_ Killer ? Regarde-moi sans bouger s'il-te-plaît…**

Celui-ci s'exécuta et elle griffonna à son grand désarroi au dessus de chacun des trous de son masque. Elle s'écarta avec un grand sourire et montra Killer à tous.

**_ Maintenant : A vos petits pois !**

Et elle retourna de l'autre extrémité de la table en riant. Au dessus de chacun des trous du masque de Killer, un nombre était marqué, de 10 à 100…..Des points…..Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour que la cuisine se transforme en champs de bataille, des petits pois volant à travers la cuisine, allant se perdre dans les recoins, et chacun tentant de toucher l'un des trous et de compter les points gagnés.

Elle ordonnerait à deux hommes de nettoyer après sous menace de les offrir à Killer un soir d'ennui. Bubble échappait au carnage, étant en bout de table, face-à-face avec son capitaine, légèrement énervé du bordel qu'elle avait installé. Elle lui offrit un beau sourire, ce qui semblât le détendre un peu.

Elle saisit l'un de ses couverts et le lui montra, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Message qu'il comprit et à l'instant d'après, les couverts se soulevèrent et allèrent se piquer dans tous les sens, effrayant les hommes par la dangerosité de l'idée. Bubble s'amusait comme une folle et riait en touchant les autres de poignées de petits pois qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Tous cela pendant un long quart d'heure avant que Kid ne se lève et ordonne d'une voix :

**_ Tous ceux qui étaient de garde hier soir contre les autres !**

Du coup, elle, Kid, Killer et 5 autres contre les dix restants. Sauf que cela ne l'amusait plus du tout, étant devenue une vraie cible avec des vrais couverts bien aiguisés.

**_ Arrêtez merde ! gueula Bubble en vain.**

Des projectiles volaient dans tous les sens et elle craignait de se faire toucher par le suivant. Tous les hommes du navire se protégeaient et tiraient à leur tour, visant maladroitement, gênés par la table qui les séparait. Bubble vit même son capitaine envoyer des couteaux sans grande conviction.

Seul Killer semblait trouver la situation rattrapable car il s'acharnait avec hargne et riait machiavéliquement quand ses armes touchaient un ennemi.

Bubble ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait dépassée pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Alors lui vint en tête une phrase qui aurait pu figurer dans un mauvais roman d'aventure :

« Tout avait pourtant bien commencé… »

Ce fut finalement une attaque de monstres marins qui vint perturber la soirée trop animée pour elle.

**_ Toi, toi et toi vous me rangez ce bordel TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Bubble à trois malchanceux, avant de sortir sous la pluie battante et la nuit noire.**

Devant le navire, un gigantesque oiseau accompagné d'un crocodile géant à pattes de poules poussaient des cris dont la justesse faisait vibrer les verres des lunettes de Kid. Il semblait quelque peu embêté devant la taille des monstres et la difficulté qu'il y avait à toucher ce maudit oiseau.

Le combat commença et bientôt, deux hommes furent touchés par le bec et les serres acérées du volatile. Un des pirates encore debout eut une mauvaise idée et tenta de s'accrocher à l'oiseau. Ce qu'il réussit. Avant de se faire touché par un projectile d'un de ses amis, et de se faire balancer à l'eau, inconscient par la blessure qui saignait abondamment de son crâne.

**_ Espèce d'crétin ! lui hurla Kid. Hé Bubble ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**_ Je vais le chercher, répondit-elle en sautant du bastingage avant de plonger dans l'eau.**

Elle était glaciale et ses pores étaient percés d'aiguilles et elle avait l'impression que son oxygène se figeait dans ses poumons au lieu d'alimenter ses muscles tétanisés. Elle apercevait difficilement la forme claire de son compagnon qui coulait lentement, une trace de sang se diffusant dans l'eau. En quelques gestes, elle fut néanmoins à ses côtés et le serra contre elle d'un bras, l'autre battant nerveusement vers la surface plus lumineuse. Il était lourd pour sa carrure et ne pouvait rien faire, toujours évanoui. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps mais se rassura en voyant la lune briller derrière la prison d'eau qui la retenait vers le fond. Soudain, une immense masse sombre vint cacher la lune. Bubble comprit qu'elle plongeait à pic, la tâche ne déviant pas, se contentant de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du point d'impact.

La douleur fut subite et le bec du rapace vint taper dans son dos avec une force inouïe, lui brisant toute résistance. Sonnée par le choc, elle tenta désespérément de remonter en battant des jambes et remuant son bras libre, mais elle ne put que caresser du bout de ses doigts les bulles d'oxygène qui remontaient en dansant à la surface.

«…Non, je peux pas mourir…pas maintenant ! Je…je ne veux pas….il m'attend…ils m'attendent…là-haut, je… »

Sa vision se brouilla et son esprit fit défiler à toute vitesse les images successives de Dany et ses bonbons, Penguin et son bonnet, Shachi et sa malice, Law et son regard, Killer et sa bonne humeur…Kid et son sourire….

«…Je ne dois pas…mourir…. »Répétait Bubble dont l'esprit se brouillait de plus en plus, ses dernières forces la quittant.

«…Ils…m'attendent…. »

Les visages de Law et Eustass lui souriant furent sa dernière pensée…

* * *

_*****Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Je devine votre tête*****_


	54. Episode bonus N12

_*****Oui je sais que ce n'est pas ce chapitre que vous attendez mais je veux être sûre que vous allez vous imaginer plein de scénarios avant de connaître la vérité ! Niark niark niark, quoi ? Non je n'ai pas un rire de sadique ! Pour cette fois-on se questionne sur le côté capillaire des Kid*****_

* * *

**Épisode bonus N°12 : Parce que je le vaux bien**

**Place dans l'histoire : N'importe quand après l'arrivée de Bubble chez les Kid**

**140 reviews**

De nouveau elle était seule en compagnie de Kid, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Cela dit, elle le trouvait plutôt agréable pour une fois, ils discutaient de différents pirates qui pourraient leur causer soucis. Sur le pont arrière, ils étaient au calme et le soleil brillait encore depuis des jours sans pluie. Quand d'un coup, une puissante détonation sous leurs pieds leur firent pousser un juron dans une parfaite synchronisation. De la trappe qui menait aux soutes, un épais nuage de fumée noirâtre s'échappait, quand le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme et Killer qui toussaient à s'en décrocher les poumons. Il engueulait les deux pirates qui se confondaient en excuses.

**_ J'te jure Killer, on ne pouvait pas savoir que la poudre était de mauvaise qualité !**

**_ Bande de crétins arriérés du cibouleau ! Qu'est-ç' que vous avez foutu ! gueula Eustass dans son habituelle gentillesse.**

L'un des deux pirates se tourna vers le capitaine et afficha une mine dépourvue de responsabilité.

**_ Les barils de poudre qu'on a achetés à la dernière escale étaient de mauvaise qualité et quand on en a bougé un, il a explosé sans raisons Captain !**

**_ Mais on vous jure qu'on ne savait pas Captain Kid, sinon on n'aurait jamais acheté ceux-là !**

Bubble rejoignit son capitaine sur le pont principal et voyait la veine de sa tempe battre dangereusement. Elle comprit que ces deux là n'auraient pas une fin joyeuse.

_** RHAA ! MES CHEVEUX !**

Chacun se tourna vers le second du navire qui tenait la pointe de ses cheveux, d'une jolie couleur carbonisés. Même sans voir son visage, on devinait qu'il était en phase de pré-dépression.

**_ Mes cheveux…..moi qui en prenait tellement soin….**

**_ Pardon Killer ! Répétaient en vain les deux fautifs, sachant qu'il ne tardait jamais à s'énerver à propos de ses cheveux.**

Kid paraissait désolé pour son second…ce qui était totalement erroné au vu de la tête qu'il afficha ensuite. Une occasion de tuer s'offrait à lui. Et il voulait la donner à quelqu'un qu'il avait rarement vu à l'œuvre dans ce domaine : Bubble Piccadilly.

**_ Je peux m'en charger Captain ? proposa-t-elle en devançant sa proposition. Je ne les aime pas trop ces deux là en plus.**

**_ 'Vec plaisir Bubble, d' toute façon c'tait toi ou Killer, et Killer aurait été particulièrement cruel.**

**_ Mes cheveux... se lamentait toujours ce dernier.**

Comprenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Bubble par « s'en charger » ils blêmirent et continuaient à se confondre en excuses auprès de Killer qui, haussant les épaules, s'adressa à Bubble.

**_...Bubble…Tues les pour moi s'il-te-plaît…**

**_ Quoi ?! Nan ! Attend Killer, on te demande pardon ! Killer ! On va…**

**_ A vos ordres, sourit-elle en dégainant l'une de ses lames.**

Les autres du navire assistaient à la scène et ne s'en trouvaient pas tellement surpris par l'exécution. Elle coursa 20 secondes les deux fuyards et les blessa avant de les balancer par-dessus bord, trop mal en point pour remonter seuls à la surface.

**_ Pff…Pas très original Bubble, maugréa Kid en ouvrant la porte du couloir des cabines.**

**_ Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois Captain.**

En attendant, elle alla chercher une brosse qui traînait dans la salle de bain des hommes et retourna auprès de Killer, assit en tailleur à aiguiser ses lames, manière pour lui de se passer les nerfs. Elle s'assit derrière lui et commença à lui brosser les cheveux, comme à une poupée.

**_ C'quoi ton délire Bubble ? grogna-t-il, toujours pas remis de sa permanente ratée.**

**_ Je vais tenter de rendre la connerie des deux défunts moins visible, si tu me fais confiance Killer, répondit-elle, agréable.**

**_ Pourquoi j'te f'rais confiance ?**

Bubble poussa un soupir tout en continuant de brosser lamasse de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait sur les cuisses qu'elle avait croisées devant elle.

**_ Peut-être parce que je suis une femme et que j'ai MOI AUSSI des cheveux longs Killer.**

Il rechigna puis se laissa finalement faire, récalcitrant à confier ses cheveux. Puis ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, tandis que Bubble découpait à l'aide d'une petite paire de ciseaux les mèches grillées par l'explosion.

Petite, elle se faisait couper les cheveux par sa mère qui tenait un salon dans leur petite ville, et elle lui avait appris à se les couper, ainsi qu'aux autres. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire à autrui et aujourd'hui était l'occasion de mettre à profit ses vieux souvenirs d'enfance. C'est alors que Kid sortit du couloir et la question conne du jour lui passa entre les deux oreilles.

**_ Captaiiin ! Le héla-t-elle d'une voix claire.**

Le susnommé arriva, n'ayant apparemment pas comprit ce que signifiait l'éclat naïf qui luisait dans les yeux de Bubble.

**_ Ouais ? Quoi ?**

**_ Vos cheveux Captain, ils tiennent comment ?**

Il la regarda atterré et ses pommettes prirent une imperceptible teinte rose pâle. Même Killer avait tourné la tête pour regarder Bubble qui fixait toujours le capitaine, l'air réellement innocent.

**_ C'est quoi c' te question ?!**

**_ Nan, je veux dire : ils tiennent tous seuls ou vous mettez du gel ?**

Un gros blanc suivit de l'éclat de rire –effrayant- d'Eustass Kid passa, et Kid la regarda avec une sorte de fierté dans le regard.

**_ C'est grâce à mon fruit du démon, dès qu'ils sont mouillés, ils se coiffent tous seuls ensuite. Mais t'es curieuse dis-moi !**

**_ Nan, je me demandais juste…**

Killer qui s'intègre à la conversation, heureux de pouvoir ajouter son grain de sel.

**_ C'est vrai que d'un point de vue objectif, tu t'intéresses quand même au capitaine.**

Bubble se leva d'un bond, choquée et balança le peigne et le ciseau contre le masque de Killer qui riait niaisement, en même temps que le capitaine.

**_ Tu peux te brosser pour que je continue Killer !**

**_ T'es susceptible maintenant ou c'est juste que t'aimes pas le débat ? Se moqua Killer.**

Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées et cria :

**_ Allez vous faire foutre !**

Et la porte du couloir claqua. Eustass se frappa le visage du plat de la main et poussa un long soupir.

**_ Parfois je me demande si elle n'aurait pas un sérieux problème mental cette gamine...**

**_ Mais vos cheveux ils tiennent vraiment seul ? insista Killer.**

**_ BIEN SUR CRÉTIN ! J'ai l'air de passer une heure à les coiffer devant une glace -qu'on a pas- ?!**

**_ Euuuh...Non effectivement...**

Killer vit son capitaine s'éloigner en se demandant si ses subordonnées avaient parfois conscience de leurs questions...

* * *

_*****Le prochain chapitre c'est bien la suite de la fic' promis !*****_


	55. O2 : Chapter 21

_***** Pour ceux qui attendaient, voici la suite ! Je vous remercie encore de votre soutien, je suis très touchée !*****_

_Mira-chan : Les Kid et les jeux de bouffe c'est toute une histoire..._

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Une cérémonie ? J'ai raté un truc ou c'est mon cerveau grisé par la mer qui beugue ? Mais c'est gentil d'aller dans l'eau pour elle !_

_Lol-ichigo : Merci ! Law est son prénom (une diminution de Lawrence je dirais...) et notre rouquin national c'est Eustass (version anglicane de Eustache, un prénom beaucoup moins classe en français !) Bonne lecture ! Blog sympa !_

_Momo : T'as bien fait de lui botter le cul, il y est allé ! J'ai ris en lisant les phrases de Killer :D Dommage pour tes vacances, :o tu viens d'où ?_

_Portgas D. Akira : T'en fais paaaaaas ! _

_Poppy Blues : Tu tiens tes promesses, c'est gentil de ta part ! Je vais tenter ! Ça vient de me donner une idée pour un prochain bonus ! Mercii ! Oui je suis un tantinet sadique...Merci Kiddiiiiie ! _

_Moi : Non ne meurt pas ! *pointe un doigt vers Kid* Kid ? Décharge !_

_Kid : *grand sourire sadique* Avec plaisir _

_*Tu reviens à toi*_

_Moi : Whouhouuuu ! On a sauvé une revieweuse (?) !"Paris, à vous les studios" (ça y est elle est culte !) _

_Ciella : Oui, ne donnez pas des idées à Kid, il le ferais à la fin...On me le dit souvent *grand sourire Lawesque*_

_Itinerys : Je passe le débat chocolatier pour en revenir à ta review *Kid en bruit de fond qui soupire de soulagement* Protège ta cuisine t'as raison ! La salle de bain va devenir une mare de sang si tu t'aventures par là, je te rappelle que nous les humaines n'avons que 5 litres de sang dans le corps et la vue des deus supernovas dans le plus simple pas pareil risque de nous ne faire perdre trop pour survivre...'fun tu fais c'que tu veux hein ? Pour ce qui est du débat coloré, je t'informe que-*se prend une poignée de boulons* Kid : Nan mais ça va pas ooohh !_

_Moyaa : En fait, elle se rappelle de la fois ou elle s'est noyée, et ça pendant qu'elle retourne au navire avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Désolé de la confusion..._

_Who Think Fast : Heureuse je suis alors ! Drake ! Attaque !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Rien ne vas plus quand Tout disparais...**

Flotter ainsi était si agréable. Rien ne venait la gêner. Ses paupières légères s'ouvrirent sans peine, ses mains se soulevèrent et son corps virevolta avant de trouver une position verticale. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur une surface lisse et froide. Mais cela était agréable. Son cerveau ne pouvait dire si elle était à l'endroit ou à l'envers, elle pouvait tout aussi bien rester en l'air d'un saut ou courir sans forcer car aucun signe de pesanteur ne restreignait ses gestes. Rien.

D'instinct, Bubble aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait au paradis car tout était d'un blanc éclatant, mais elle doutait que le paradis ait une fenêtre. Car c'était bien une fenêtre qu'elle voyait au bout de…de quoi d'ailleurs ? Aucune odeur significative, pas de meubles, pas de formes, l'espace dans lequel elle évoluait était vide. Rien.

Alors elle posa un pied hésitant devant elle, craignant de tomber dans un trou, mais rien, elle reposait sur une paroi lisse. Pas à pas, elle s'avança vers le carré de ciel bleu qui se tenait en face, les bords en bois laqué appuyant sa théorie de la fenêtre. Une fois arrivée, elle déposa le bout de son doigt là où il aurait dû rencontrer la vitre. Rien.

Mais au lieu de caresser du verre, des cercles concentriques s'élargirent autour de l'impact. « De l'eau ? » Elle avait très envie de voir si elle pouvait passer à travers ce ciel liquide, mais doutait de ce qui allait se passer dans ce monde. Car elle était certaine de ne plus être sur Grand Line, ni au fond de l'océan. « Là où je suis morte » se rappela-t-elle, le cœur pincé. Bien qu'elle ressente le besoin comme logique d'être éplorée de sa mort, aucun sentiment ne l'envahissait. Rien.

« Et la douleur ? » Elle regarda sa peau bronzée et l'approcha de sa bouche. Du bout des canines, elle se mordit l'index et attendit. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le goût du sang, ferreux, vint se déposer sur sa langue. Une mince perle de sang se forma là où elle avait planté ses dents et elle roula sur sa peau, jusqu'à tomber et disparaître au sol, sans qu'elle eu le temps de voir son point de chute. Rien.

Ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se dit que si c'était le paradis, cela devait être un lieu intermédiaire et que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Elle s'assit donc prudemment et resta pendant une durée indéterminée à dévorer les nuages cotonneux des yeux. Elle s'attendait presque à voir un ange auréolé lui passer devant, une harpe à la main et une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Rien.

Alors elle en eu assez et se décida à passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre d'eau, en se disant que ça valait mieux que de rester indéfiniment ici. « De toutes façons, je suis déjà morte »

Alors elle traversa le mur d'eau, d'un coup. Rien.

« Rhaaaaa ! » hurla sa voix intérieure.

Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait vécues durant sa vie la frappèrent avec une force phénoménale. Joie, pleurs, rires, surprises, hontes, fiertés…Tout.

Autour d'elle, ce n'était plus le vide, mais un tourbillon kaléidoscopique de sa propre vie, ses yeux tentaient de les suivre mais ce n'étaient qu'un ballet flou de couleurs, formes et sons. Son corps lui semblait écrasé par cet immense ballet et elle se plaquait les oreilles pour tenter d'isoler son esprit des milliers de voix qui les perçaient pour retrouver un équilibre. Elles semblaient lui parler mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle semblait lui dire. Tout.

Bubble se sentit partir en arrière, au ralenti alors qu'elle hurlait encore sans même réussir à entendre sa propre voix parmi le bouquet de vibratos mêlés. Bien que le sol soit en contact avec son dos, elle se sentait aspirée vers le haut, comme s'il refusait de la laisser allongée. Sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, ses membres s'étirèrent pour se bloquer petit à petit contre ses flanc, ses bras ne pouvaient plus cacher ses oreilles et elle dû supporter le capharnaüm. Tout.

Ses jambes se tendirent et se collèrent l'une à l'autre, comme dans une boîte. Son échine s'aligna avec le reste de sa colonne vertébrale et la pesanteur qui la tractait jusque là vers les hauteurs abandonna le combat et la gravité redescendit lentement à son nombril. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté et elle perdit pied…

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent brusquement à la nouvelle lumière.

**_ Aaaa, gémit-elle, en les refermant aussitôt.**

Sa voix était éraillé et ton son corps la brûlait et la tirait de part en part. Elle ne sentait que les muscles courbaturés sans même les bouger. Son cerveau la martelait, comme s'il tentait de s'échapper des parois de son crâne. Sans oser rouvrir les yeux, elle tenta de déterminer ce qui se passait autour et en elle. Une odeur de bois des courants d'air passaient sur son visage et ses bras. Le reste de son corps était chatouillé par une matière chaude et indisciplinée. Ses mains pouvaient sentir des mèches entremêlées sous sa paume. Alors sa poitrine se souleva et elle inspira difficilement une goulée d'air brûlant sa gorge et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Encore une fois aveuglée, elle le baissa pas le regard pourtant et bien vite, ses sens se retrouvèrent de nouveaux actifs.

« Où suis-je encore ? Le vrai paradis cette fois ? »

Sauf que le paradis n'avait pas de plafond en bois, qu'il ne ressemblait pas à sa cabine. Qu'il n y avait pas d'anges couverts de cicatrices et qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir les cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks bleues. Au paradis, on ne sentait pas une douleur quand on osait le moindre mouvement et on ne dormait pas avec un manteau de fourrure sur soi.

**_ Tu es enfin réveillée, remarqua Heat. Je vais aller prévenir le capitaine.**

Il se leva et Bubble se redressa pour l'interpeler mais la douleur la parcourue comme un frisson. Elle retomba sur les coudes et tenta de lui parler le plus dignement possible.

**_ Heat ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je…je ne suis pas morte alors ?**

L'homme/zombie la regarda sans expressions.

**_ Tu ne remontais pas alors Killer s'est décidé à aller te chercher. Je reviens.**

**_ Mais…**

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer ses questions car la porte s'était refermée. Killer l'avait sauvée ? Elle allait lui brosser les cheveux pendant un long moment alors. Bien qu'elle eut mal, elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit de sa cabine. L'épais manteau de son capitaine glissa sur sa peau et elle prit conscience de sa tenue.

**_ Dites moi pas qu' c'est pas vrai !**

Elle avait perdu son haut au profit d'un large bandage lui entourant toute la poitrine et son dos, là où le bec de la créature avait frappé. Son jean était encore collé à ses jambes, trempé. Pourquoi c'était le manteau d'Eustass qui la recouvrait et pas une foutue couverture ? Elle doutait fortement de sa capacité à offrir son manteau par pure bonté de cœur… Mais ses questions trouveront sûrement une réponse car Bubble entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement peu rassurant…

* * *

_*****Encore un peu court mais je suis débordée en ce moment alors je fais de mon mieux ! Gomenasai !*****_


	56. O2 : Chapter 22

_*****Je vous informe qu'il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitres de postés dans les prochains jours, je m'en excuse, le temps me manque, ce qui excplique aussi mes post tardifs. J'espère que vous resterez tout de même et vous aime !*****_

_Tahtoo : Une gentille fille ? Oui je ne la trouve pas particulièrement méchante en ce moment...Merciiiii pour les bonbons ! *s'étouffe* Heure du décès : 22:26_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Ma-mariage ?! Mais ?! Mais ? J'veux une MEGA TEUF AVEC TOUS CEUX DE ONE PIECE MOI ! *Repense à tous les méchants et abrutis* en fait je laisserais les invit' circuler et on verra qui viendra ! _

_Lol-Ichigo : Je trouve essentiel de répondre à ceux qui font l'effort de laisser une review, c'est grâce à vous que je garde le plaisir de publier mes chapitres ! Ne t'en fais pas, moi je regarde souvent avec ma psp et je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement avec..._

_Moi : KIIID ! NE TUE PAS MES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES ENFIIIN !_

_Kid : *regard complètement décomplexé* Quoi ? T'es jalouse ? C'est vrai qu'j'attire moi..._

_Moi : *le tape* Rien à foutre de ton pseudo magnétisme, tu ressuscite ta victime ou j'envoie Law !_

_Gloriia : Merci d'avoir donné 3 heures de temps ! Ils se reverront mais pas tout de suite ! Et tu risques d'être embêtée par ce que j'ai prévu pour Kid..._

_Ciella : Il y aurait du monde à plonger je pense ! Bisous à toi aussi ! _

_Portgas D. Akira : Alors profite du chapitre ! _

_Momo : J'aime quand ton esprit travaille car je rigole bien en imaginant Eustass romantique et éperdument inquiet ! N'oublie pas les baguettes pour Killer ! _

_Poppy Blues : Ovation pour Killer ! Je remercie ceux qui me donnent des idées j'te dis ! *danse avec toi* "Paris, à vous les studios !"_

_Who think Fast : Je suis très touchée par tes compliments sur la rédaction ! Le pigeon ! Merci du plan ! Je l'essayerais dès que possible *commence à ramasser les morceaux de pins séchés pour les lui donner en miettes*_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Je ne sauverais plus jamais personne...**

Elle s'empressa de remonter le col du manteau pour cacher sa poitrine et observa Eustass Kid s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il croisa ses jambes sur le lit et la regarda l'air sarcastique.

**_ Ça va ? Il est confortable mon manteau ?**

Bubble ne le lâcha pas, et se contenta de demander les détails de son « sauvetage » par Killer ainsi que le détail des évènements.

**_ T'as sauté comme une idiote dans une eau à 8°C pour aller repêcher un mec qui allait se noyer par sa connerie. Tu r' montais pas alors Killer s'est décidé à aller t'repêcher. T'étais à moitié morte sur l'pont et t'as eu du bol de t'en sortir.**

**_ Et…et celui que j'ai remonté ? Hésita-t-elle.**

Eustass se releva et haussa les épaules.

**_ Il dort encore…**

**_ Tant mieux alors, soupira Bubble.**

Eustass lui lança un sourire étrange et lui dit avant de tendre la main.

**_ J'peux récupérer mon manteau où tu veux en faire ton doudou ?**

Bubble eut un sursaut d'énervement et le lui tendit en essayant de se cacher le plus possible du regard vicelard qui courrait sur son bandage. Eustass poussa un grognement de mécontentement quand il se rendit compte que la fourrure était humide.

**_ J'peux savoir c'que t'as foutu avec ? T'es replongé dans l'eau ou merde ?**

**_ Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir une simple couverture ?! J'ai du mal à t'imaginer prêtant ton manteau tel un preux chevalier blanc !**

Eustass eut une moue dégoutée à l'idée du prince et lui balança qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, Heat lui ayant dit que les couvertures ne suffiraient pas à remonter la température. Qu'elle n'aille pas penser qu'il l'avait fait par gentillesse.

**_ Je ne suis pas à espérer ce genre de comportement de ta part Captain, le nargua-t-elle.**

**_ Tant mieux, tu serais déçue !**

Il allait fermer la porte quand il se tourna vers elle et ajouta avec un sourire.

**_ Au fait, tu risque d'avoir plus de facilité à te faire respecter maintenant.**

**_ Pourquoi ça ? interrogea Bubble qui n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes alors qu'elle avait mal de partout.**

Sans répondre il ferma la porte. Bubble regarda autour d'elle, prenant plaisir peu à peu à l'idée d'être en vie. Elle n'avait pas passé l'arme à gauche, c'était un bon point. Elle vit que son T-shirt était sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle tendit le bras, non sans un grognement, et s'apprêta à l'enfiler quand elle poussa un juron.

**_ Merde ! Sale piaf !**

Une large déchirure entaillait le dos de son haut, là où le bec du rapace l'avait attaquée. Elle poussa un soupir et enfila tout de même le tissu sec, à son étonnement. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Bouger lui semblait irréalisable et elle voulait vraiment savoir de quoi parlait son capitaine à propos du respect. Elle n'avait même pas demandé s'il l'avait vue se faire soigner, ce qu'elle priât pour que ça n'aie pas eu lieu. Bubble allait tenter de se lever quand on toqua à la porte de sa cabine. Elle se dépêcha de remonter la maigre couverture et de s'en cacher avant que Killer ne rentre dans sa cabine.

**_ Killer ! Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de te voir ! s'exclama sincèrement Bubble.**

Killer parut surpris par sa bonne humeur et il vint ébouriffer ses cheveux dans l'éternel geste affectueux qui l'énervait. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui poussa un gémissement après le poids de Kid.

**_ T'es pas passée loin on dirait ! Mais qu'est-ç'qui t'as pris d'aller chercher c'type dans l'eau ?**

**_ Je me suis dis que tout le monde était trop occupé à se battre alors j'ai plongé.**

Killer lui tapota l'épaule et montra du doigt le bandage visible à travers le trou dans son dos.

**_ En tout cas, ça t'aura rendue respectable.**

**_ Ah oui ! C'est quoi cette histoire de respect vis-à-vis des autres de l'équipage dont m'a parlé le Captain ? demanda-t-elle, en se rappelant le rire d'Eustass.**

**_ Il t'a pas dit ? C'est bizarre !**

Bubble commençait à s'agacer des secrets qui avaient eu lieu durant son absence…..de combien de temps au fait ?

**_ Non, il m'a juste posé une devinette et s'est barré en riant. Mais depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?**

Killer croisa ses jambes l'une sur l'autre et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise.

**_ Depuis hier soir, t'as pioncé toute la journée ! Une vraie marmotte !**

**_ Vraiment ? Si peu….se dit-elle à elle-même en repensant à son voyage au « paradis ». Et pour ce fichu sous-entendu : c'est quoi ?!**

Killer se leva, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se tenir. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et grogna en sentant ses muscles la tirer. Une fois sur pieds, elle avança avec lui jusqu'à la sortie et ils se rendirent sur le pont principal.

**_ Le Captain t'a nommé vice-seconde.**

**_ Quoi ?!**

Il s'était avéré qu'Eustass avait trouvé qu'elle avait agi comme il le fallait et que les autres glands n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition de leur camarade. Elle lui avait justifié qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait par bonté de cœur, uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était la plus rapide. Le débat avait été clos et depuis, elle pouvait donner des ordres.

Ses nouveaux vêtements lui donnaient moins chaud et Bubble sourit en repensant à la tête qu'elle avait du faire en apprenant sa nomination au poste de vice-seconde. Alors qu'elle allait tourner dans la prochaine rue, un magasin attira son attention : un perceur.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressorti avec un joli diamant au nombril et un plus discret à l'oreille, en plus de ses nouveaux trous pour boucles d'oreilles. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle en avait eu envie. Le navire était en vue et elle avait, sans se l'avouer, hâte de connaître la réaction de son capitaine face à sa tenue.

* * *

_*****A la prochaine mes amis !*****_


	57. O2 : Chapter 23

_*****Après une longue absence, je passe pour vous poster la petite suite du passage précédent, avant d'entamer une nouvelle escale des Heart Pirates ! En espérant que vous êtes encore là, bonne lecture !*****_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Pourvu qu'Apoo ne débarque pas en même temps que Kid à la réception, je sens que le jeu des chaises musicales ne durerait pas longtemps._

_Kid : *levant le nez de son couteau qu'il aiguisait* Hum tu disais ? Oh ! J'attends de voir ! _

_Ciella : Ne soit pas triste je continue ! Juste plus lentement ! En fait, elle pouvait déjà les torturer avant puisque le passage de la noyade est déjà passé, c'est un souvenir, mais je vais accentuer son côté "mauvaise graine" dans les prochains passages. En passant, le "petit Kiddounet" te menace de mort si tu ne change pas ce surnom au plus vite ! XD_

_Itinerys : C'est çaaaa...on reviendra au chocolat plus tard ! Bizarrement, je sens que le "profondeur" n'est pas choisit innocemment...C'est clair qu'un ange comme ça doit être vachement décontracté, de quoi faire tourner les chamallows au paradis ! (Tu crois que Dieu mange des chamallows ?)_

_Moi : *revenant sur la première phrase de Kid avec un sourire vengeur* En effet, i pas que ton manteau...celui de Dofla est très sympa aussi !_

_Kid : O_o'''' Do...dofla ? _

_Toi : *atterrée* Tu as testé le manteau de PedoMingo ? _

_Moi : *te chuchotant à l'oreille* En fait je le lui ai piqué quand il était sous la douche pour me venger de la fois où il avait piqué mes paquets de nounours en scred' mais je dois dire que les vraies plus, y a pas à dire c'est aussi chouette que la fourrure !_

_Toi : Je ne te savais pas comme ça..._

_Moi : *me défendant de toute confusion* Nananaan je te vois venir, c'est JUSTE le manteau !_

_Momo : Je dosi dire que ces phrases auraient été très bien aussi ! XD Continue de trop réfléchir j'aime bien moi ! Demande à Killer s'il aime les Ficello, j'en ai plein au frigo ! _

_Poppy Blues : Tes images sont pour le moins...expressives ! XD Oui, les piercing, j'ai préféré ça aux tatouages, quoi que ça aurait été bien aussi !_

_Lol-ichigo : Moi : Mais moi aussi je veux voir la photoooo ! Kiiiiid ! Montre moiii ! Law revient ! _

_Cece : Merci, ça viendra !_

_Cristal-deborah : Ne te fais pas mal aux yeux et continue donc à découvrir les chapitres si tu aimes !_

_Anna1819 : Ne t'excuse pas pour ton retard ! Accro ? C'est vraiment chouette ! _

_Manon : Je suis très touchée par ta review ! Aller jusqu'à l'intégration dans la série serait inimaginable mais serait vraiment une énorme énorme déflagration dans ma tête ! Mais je ne souhaite pas rêver à des choses pareilles, je préfère remercier de manière réelle et sincère ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Je peux jouer ?**

Alors qu'elle monta sur le pont, Killer, accoudé au bastingage, poussa un petit rire. Bubble lui sourit, sachant que son avis était appréciateur.

**_ Alors on s'rebelle Bubble ? Ton post'de vice-seconde t'rend méchante ?**

**_ Méchante ? Rit-elle. Plus qu'avant tu veux dire ?**

Killer rit avec elle et elle balaya le pont principal du regard. Killer le remarqua et, se dirigeant vers un groupe qui jouait aux cartes, répondit à sa question muette.

**_ L'captain s'est barré en ville. J'pense qu'y veut s'défouler un peu, y paraît qu'y a des tas d'pirates mal famés. T'as pas eu d'problèmes toi ?**

Bubble haussa un sourcil et afficha une moue qui lui demandait si sa question était sérieuse.

**_ Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu des problèmes dans le même sens qu'un homme si tu vois ce que je veux dire Killer…**

**_ Ouais c'est clair. T'viens jouer ou pas ?**

Il désigna les quatre pirates qui levèrent la tête pour approuver quand ils virent leur nouvelle vice-seconde. L'un deux ne put refermer sa bouche et un sifflet s'échappa du quartet.

**_ Le premier qui me touche je le raccourcis, prévint Bubble en s'asseyant à côté de Killer qui battait les cartes.**

**_ Vous ne jouez pas souvent aux cartes vice-seconde, remarqua l'un d'eux, en employant un vouvoiement craintif.**

Bubble leva les yeux vers l'homme en bas résilles et à la cape. Il ne parlait pas souvent avec Killer, se contentant la plupart du temps de rire avec les autres hommes de l'équipage. Le terme « vice-seconde » lui plaisait sans aucun doute, mais Bubble ne voulait pas qu'on la considère comme un titre, elle lui répondit donc avec un minuscule sourire.

**_ M'appelle pas « vice-seconde » s'il-te-plaît, je suis Bubble. Et puis, je préfère prendre la tête au Captain et le voir s'énerver pour un rien plutôt que de vous mettre une pilée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.**

Les hommes rirent car elle avait raison : il était plus distrayant de voir les disputes de leur capitaine que l'avoir sur le dos. Pendant un long quart d'heure, elle leur mit effectivement une bonne punition mais un type à la crête blonde lui volait souvent le dernier coup.

**_ Dis Eddie, ça ne te dirait pas de me laisser gagner parfois ? Se plaignit son voisin, un homme à la veste en cuir.**

**_ Pas question. Je suis bon, vous n'avez qu'à être meilleurs, c'est tout.**

Bubble éclata de rire et une dispute éclata entre les deux protagonistes, bagarre à laquelle elle ne prit pas part, préférant voler un as dans le jeu d'Eddie qui envoyait son pied dans la joue de son ami. Le plaignant riposta par un joli crochet qui envoya Eddie cogner contre la passerelle en bois qui tremblait anormalement.

**_ Ohoo… annonça Killer.**

**_ C'EST QUOI C'BOUCAN LA HAUT ?! Tonna une voix, comme pour confirmer la menace qui planait et grimpait sur la passerelle.**

Eustass Kid arriva sur le pont, la tête des mauvais jours collée à son rictus inquiétant. Son regard passa d'Eddie, qui se relevait sans mal pour rejoindre le groupe, à son ami qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer, puis passa sur Killer qui haussa les épaules en signe de déni et croisa enfin Bubble. Sur le moment, il ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça de la trouver mêlée à une dispute, mais sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise quand il appréhenda totalement la nouvelle tenue de sa vice-seconde.

**_ Y avait pas assez à boire dans les bars ? le taquina-t-elle en appréciant pleinement l'air quelque peu égaré de son capitaine.**

Celui-ci se ressaisit bien vite et son masque maussade reprit place. Il s'approcha du jeu en croisant les bras.

**_ Ha ha, dit-t-il sans rire. Je suis juste déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de quoi satisfaire mes envies, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malsain.**

Les trois hommes autour d'elle ricanèrent devant une blague que seuls les hommes trouvent drôle.

**_ Car bien sûr, balança Bubble avec un sarcasme évident. C'est avec une grande délicatesse et courtoisie que tu as demandé à une serveuse « Viens par là poulette, t'vas m'rend' service ! »**

Cette fois-ci, les hommes tentèrent de ne pas rire au vu de l'expression d'agacement profond qui peignait les traits de leur capitaine, mais leurs gloussements se faisaient entendre tout de même. Bubble se leva et l'éclat fugace de ses nouveaux bijoux attirèrent le regard de Kid.

**_ T'as pas eu peur de t'faire faire des p'tits trous ? Railla-t-il, bien décidé à faire ravaler son insolence passagère à cette femme aux cheveux roses.**

**_ Les p'tits trous compensent la grande gueule. Tu devrais essayer Captain, je suis sûre qu'un piercing ferait ressortir le côté « sensuel » de ta personnalité….**

Elle avait dit tout ça avec un sourire qui ne ressemblait que trop à celui de son ancien capitaine au goût d'Eustass Kid. Il la saisit par le col, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'indécence de la vallée creusée entre les seins bronzés de sa coéquipière, avant de la fixer dans les yeux avec un regard mauvais.

**_ J'suis d'mauvaise humeur alors si j'étais toi j'me chercherais pas trop Bubble…Je pourrais ne pas avoir la patience d'attendre la prochaine escale pour trouver une serveuse potable…**

Nullement impressionnée par la lubricité qui courait dans sa voix, juste énervée d'être rabaissée à une simple serveuse, elle lui fit lâcher prise et s'éloigna un sourcil haussé et le sourire provocateur.

**_ Donc je t'intéresse Captain ?**

**_ Pas de la manière qui te plairait Bubble, ricana-t-il en laissant passer une image peu catholique dans son esprit.**

**_ Qu'es-ce que t'en sais Captain ? Je suis plutôt surprenante dans mon genre…termina-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.**

Et elle partit dans le couloir des cabines sans attendre de réponse. Eddie parla le premier.

**_ C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas imaginé la voir débarquer dans cette tenue !**

**_ Même si on va pas se plaindre hein ? ajouta son ami, un coup de coude en appui.**

**_ N'allez pas emmerder vot' supérieure, j'sens qu'elle le laisserait pas passer, ricana Eustass avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, sûrement pour tenter de trouver de quoi compenser toute la boisson qu'il avait bu à la taverne.**

Les gars reprirent leur jeu dans l'ambiance agréable de la nouvelle apparence de leur vice-seconde.**  
**

* * *

_*****Je reviens sous peu, en attendant, les caisses de tomates sont à votre droite*****_


	58. O2 : Chapter 24

_***** Je suis très émue de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, non seulement parce que vous êtes toujours là, mais non seulement parce que grâce à votre soutien que je ne saurais qualifier tellement il est superbe ; cette fiction vient de dépasser les 300 REVIEWS ! Je tiens donc à remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un message, qu'il n y en ai eu qu'un ou que les posts soient réguliers, je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes et je n'arrive pas à tout expliquer dans l'ordre. _

_MERCI MERCI MERCI POUR TOUT ! Pour vos encouragements, pour vos blagues et vos délires, pour les remarques, pour me dire que cette fic' vous fait ressentir des émotions, je n'en demandais pas autant et pourtant, je l'ai eu...Merci encore une fois du fond du cœur et je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester méritante de tels élans d'affection !*****_

_Momo : Tu peux le laisser en liberté, je n'ai plus rien à craindre pour mon frigo qui va finir par rester la porte ouverte tellement on vient squatter son contenu ! Law et Bubble fessés par Law ? Les Kids en soubrette ? Que de visions hilarantes ! XD Promis je ne dirais rien de tes "visions" à Kid, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment ! :D Pas de souci : FEU ! *se retourne et vois Kid me dominer de toute sa hauteur* Vas-y Kid, punis moi à sa place ! Kid : J'vais m'gêner tiens...*me soulève par le col et m'amène dans le garage, là où trône son atelier* Moi : Adieu mes amiiiiiiiiis !_

_Itinerys : Ah ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui ai l'esprit mal tourné ! Si jamais je meurs avant toi, j'irais passer le coucou à notre Papa et je t'enverrais une lettre via "St-Pierre courrier" afin que l monde aie la réponse à cette question !Je te porte mon soutien le plus total pour tes examens et ferais en sorte que Bubble ne perde pas ce trait d'humour si plaisant à tes yeux ! _

_Stoneskin : Oui ! T'es revenue ! Mais ton don n'est pas un souci ! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin ! Apprendre que tu souris grâce à cette fic', c'est plaisant comme pas permis ! Je vais tenter de ne pas rendre un effet de "j'me-tape-tous-les-mecs-que-j'croise" pour Bubble, ça ferait perdre un peu de crédibilité aux évènements. AUCUN COMMENTAIRE N'EST POURRI QUAND IL VIENT DU CŒUR ! Na ! C'est donc toi qui officialise la barre des 300 ! Bravo à toi ! Tu es tout pardonné puisque tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! Merci !_

_Ciella : Oui, Kid manque cruellement de "tact" ! Et Bubble se transforme petit à petit, quittant sa gaminerie de chez Law pour passer au stade de "vraie femme" comme tu l'as dis. Kiddounet se fout de ton brun au chapeau et t'enverrais Killer avec plaisir s'il n'était pas déjà prit par des Ficello. Bisous !_

_Anna1819 : Heureuse de voir que tu reste aussi ! Ces deux-là sont un peu dans la même veine que Bubble et Penguin. A plus !_

_Lol-ichigo : BAC A FRAISE ? OU CA ?! Hem ! Pardon...Bubble est de plus en plus.."classe" oui, et pour Kid, je suis désolée qu'on ne puisse pas le faire paraître gentil parfois...Je vais remédier à ça si j'en ai l'occasion !_

_Cristal-deborah : On arrive effectivement à un stade où il va se passer des choses des deux côtés et qui mèneront à une part plus sombre "enfin grise si j'me débrouille pas mieux". Ton instinct est sûrement très fin car ce à quoi tu pense peut-être est prévu pour plus loin que les chapitres à venir. Ne rougit pas trop non plus ! XD Pleurer ? Je suis touchée par ces émotions...Penguin et Shachi n'avaient pas le choix du lemon, je les avais vu comme ça dès le premier jour ! Ha ha !_

_Manon : Contente que tu sois encore là ! :) Lire tous les chapitres d'un coup est courageux de ta part ! Même moi j'aurais du mal, (mais c'est peut-être parce que je les connais bien aussi XD). En ce qui concerne mon imagination, j n'ai pas à me plaindre en effet, ce qui me manque souvent, c'est un lien cohérent entre les différentes scènes que je trouve, et d'ailleurs, je me trouve aux prises avec un nœud qui va me demander réflexion pour ne pas que je vous embrouille._

_Catlyn : Il me semble que c'est un nouveau nom non ? Il y en a quelques uns en ce moment ! Je m'efforce du mieux que je peux de respecter l'œuvre d'Oda(-sama), et j'ai parfois du mal en voyant les scènes qui me passent par la tête. Je suis très contente que tu aime la lire et te souhaite une bonne lecture à venir !_

_Guest : Tu..tu vas me frapper ? KYAAA ! *évite un jet de tomates* Je le conçois tout à fait mais...dis moi pourquoi au moins ! *se cache derrière une caisse*_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Je voiiis...je voiiiis...'tain pousse toi j'vois rien !**

Des poissons passaient derrière le hublot, indifférent à la présence d'un ours polaire de l'autre côté du verre. La truffe collée à la vitre épaisse, il guettait un rayon de lumière qui lui indiquerait l'approche de la surface. Derrière lui, Penguin passa en rageant. Il tirait sur le tissu de son uniforme pour empêcher le café bouillant de toucher sa peau.

**_ Rhaaaa ! Mais t'aurais pu faire gaffe merde !**

A peine une seconde après, ce fut Shachi qui passa dans le dos de Bepo, à la poursuite de son ami.

**_ Mais j'te jure que j'ai glissé ! Penguyy !**

Distrait par le capharnaüm, Bepo se retourna et observa, comme le reste de l'équipage, un Penguin ébouillanté se précipiter vers l'escalier menant au pont des cabines, suivit de près par Shachi qui se confondait en excuses et explications. Le capitaine Trafalgar Law, assit sur le bord du tableau de commande de la salle des justes commandes, avait la tête posée contre sa paume, le coude sur le genou, les pieds sur la chaise laissée vide par Penguin.

**_ L'arrivée des nouveaux ne semble pas avoir calmé les ardeurs de ces deux là.**

**_ Oui, n'empêche qu'on commence à être beaucoup.**

Law approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient largement de capacité en termes de cabines, mais désormais, cela allait faire juste. Et Penguin avait beaucoup plus de travail pour préparer les repas u soir. Seulement celui-ci d'ailleurs, car au final, chacun allait et venait comme il le souhaitait dans la cuisine pour piquer de quoi contenter sa fringale.

**_ Si jamais je dois encore recruter, je n'en choisirais que deux de plus je pense.**

**_ Ce serait largement suffisant, approuva Bepo. Oh ! On approche de la surface cap(tain !**

**_ Bien, dis aux autres de se préparer à émerger.**

**_ Ay ay capt'ain !**

Et l'ours s'en alla d'un petit pas de course amusant. Law se demanda sur quelle île de fou ils allaient arriver. La dernière fois avait été une île chewing-gum, sur laquelle tous les objets se déformaient dès que la pression exercée sur eux devenait trop importante. Pourvu que les chaises supportent Bepo cette fois !

Le sous-marin jaune émergea en une gerbe de vagues translucides. Une fois toutes les mesures de sécurité passées, Trafalgar Law et ses dix hommes sortirent sur le pont principal afin de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait leur prochaine escale.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, lâcha Penguin, de nouveau propre.**

**_ U…Une boule de verre. déclara Shachi.**

Law était à peu près aussi sidéré mais son caractère lui évitait, à sa grande satisfaction, de montrer une aussi belle tête d'ahuri. Le jeune Thom, un petit -1m63 environ- surdoué assez de normal de 17 ans prit la parole.

_** Au vu de la surface extérieure qui montre des reflets plus nombreux et nets que le verre, je dirais que cela s'apparenterait à du cristal. De plus, le champ magnétique de cette île s'est révélé très vite et n'a jamais dévié un seul instant jusqu'ici, sûrement grâce à cette cloche, ce qui appuie ma théorie du cristal. Si l'on en croit les oiseaux qui traversent la paroi au sommet de la sphère, ce n'est pourtant pas du cristal normal. La seule île que j'ai pu étudier qui réunisse ce genre de caractéristiques est l'île aux Voyants. D'où la boule de cristal. Mais bien sûr, cela ne reste que des suppositions de ma part…**

Le groupe resta muet, le regardant, toujours pas habitué à la manière dont il avait de supposer aussi précisément. Pour sa part, Law fit volte-face en poussant une longue plainte, la main sur les yeux.

**_ Mon Dieu, comment avons-nous réussit à survivre sans cartographe !**

Oui, car le surdoué était en plus cartographe.

**_ Ba, y avait nous, bougonna Penguin à Shachi, tous deux agacés par la place que prenait Thom dans le petit cœur de leur capitaine.**

**_ Ramenez vous à l'intérieur avant qu'on aille vérifier la théorie du petit génie de plein fouet ! ordonna Shachi, tout aussi réfractaire que son ami.**

Lui et Penguin ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Leur ego en avait prit un coup quand il leur avait déclaré d'un ton assez hautain que leurs deux cerveaux réunis n'arrivaient pas au sien. Le capitaine avait vite calmé ses ardeurs en lui rappelant d'une tape et d'un regard que ce n'était toujours pas lui le plus intelligent sur le navire. Tape qui avait faillit se muer en lapidation au scalpel quand Thom avait ajouté sourire en coin un : « Ah bon, j'avais cru… »

Un instant plus tard, les habitants subirent une légère secousse au passage de la paroi sous marine, en matière inconnue. La porte en métal boisé du pont s'ouvrit dès que l'eau eut quitté celui-ci, libérant ses passagers sur le quai en pierres sombres où se tenaient deux silhouettes.

**_ Bienvenue messieurs, nous vous attendions.**

La femme, à l'âge indéfinissable portait une cape en coton usé qui semblait avoir traversé les âges, tout comme sa propriétaire. D'une couleur violet sombre, elle cachait la taille réelle de la femme dans des replis épais. Elle arrivait à peine à la ceinture de Law et devait lever la tête pour montrer son sourire édenté à celui qui regardait la silhouette fripée avec une pointe d'étonnement.

**_ Vous nous attendiez ? Trop aimable.**

La femme eut un rire grinçant mais dépourvu de menace selon Law, et les grandes plaques décorées de perles qui pendaient à ses oreilles s'agitèrent.

**_ Vois-tu ça Herbert, ils n'ont pas l'air si étonné que ça. Les traditions se perdent..**

L'autre silhouette, restée en retrait bougea à son tour, se décapuchonna et un pan de cape bleue nuit révéla un vieil homme aussi travaillé par le temps que sa compagne. Contrairement à elle, il était de taille normale, dépassant légèrement Law mais tellement longiligne que les hommes du Heart crurent qu'il se briserait au moindre mouvement.

**_ C'est parce que tu n'effraie plus que tu n'intrigue Algo.**

La vieille femme ne semblât pas apprécier la raillerie et se tourna vers lui avec l'agacement des personnes âgées de mauvais poil.

**_ La ferme vieux croûton ! Je te signale que ça se supporte 173 ans !**

L'homme, sans ressentir la moindre colère, juste une lassitude polie, continua à répondre à sa voisine alors que Penguin répéta, ahuri.

**_ J'ai mal entendu non ? Elle a bien dit…**

**_100…173 ans oui, acheva Shachi, dont les émotions se combinaient toujours à son ami.**

Le reste de l'équipage ne disait rien, occupé à écouter les injures de la (très) vieille femme.

_** Je te rappelle espèce de sale pigeon décharné, que pour nos 103 ans de mariage tu n'étais pas là ! Pesta-t-elle.**

Son interlocuteur, toujours impassible, lui répondit du même ton las.

**_ Je n'étais pas revenu car tu m'avais jeté à a porte avec toutes mes affaires la veille.**

Bepo ne put s'empêcher de couper la dispute pour laisser place à sa curiosité d'ours en combinaison orange.

**_ Attendez…vous êtes mariés ?!**

La vieille le regarda avec un grand sourire irrégulier et affirma d'un pouce en l'air. Ce qui ne semblait pas réjouir son mari.

**_ Ouais mon p'tit jeunot ! 133 ans de mariage…ouaip !**

**_ Errare humanum est, déclama le vieil homme, l'air blasé.**

**_ Pardon Herbert ?! grogna Algo.**

Avant que la dispute ne reprenne, Law les interrompit d'un raclement de gorge. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le groupe, comme si leur présence était déjà passée d'intérêt.

**_ Ca vous ennuierais de nous expliquer : où on est, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi votre présence à notre arrivée ? Je vous laisserais reprendre ensuite votre discussion si passionnante, merci.**

**_ Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Algo. Nous sommes Algo et Herbert, les deux doyens –sages quand ça arrange- de cette île. Notre job est d'accueillir les navires –ou naufragés pour les moins chanceux- A leur arrivée. Comme on le sait à l'avance, ça laisse le temps de se préparer et…**

**_ Vous êtes sur HogIsland, l'île des voyants, coupa Herbert devant la question qui allait passer dans l'esprit de Shachi, qui au lieu de la poser jeta un regard malveillant vers Thom, qui haussa les épaules.**

**_ Pardon d'apprendre ce que je lis, MOI !**

Shachi faillit répliquer qu'il le faisait aussi, puis se ravisa en repensant aux genres de lecture qu'il avait.

**_ Suivez nous, nous allons vous mener à la tente de Maîtresse Ralda.**

**_ C'est elle qui dirige notre communauté, précisa Herbert devant la nouvelle interrogation de Shachi.**

Le reste de l'équipage se divisa en plusieurs groupes, laissant Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et Law avec les vieillards. Alors que le duo prenait le chemin, Bepo demanda à son capitaine :

**_ Vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment 173 ans capt'ain ?**

**_ J'aurais bien une idée pour vérifier…hésita Law qui avança à la suite du couple.**

**_ Comment ? demanda Bepo.**

**_ Comme les arbres.**

**_ C'est-à-dire ? Insista Bepo qui tenait vraiment à percer un secret qui l'instruirait sur les Hommes.**

**Law détourna son visage d'un quart de tour afin qu'ils puissent voir son expression, une particulièrement malsaine et moqueuse.**

**_ On coupe le tronc et on compte les cercles.**

Cela leur cloua le bec jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande tente dont le tissu noir et violet s'étendait en une sorte de chapiteau de presque trois mètres de haut. Les deux vieillards passèrent les deux lourds pans de tissu dans un bruissement discret. Law, bien que méfiant, leur emboîta le pas, suivit par ses trois compères.

A l'intérieur de la tente, une odeur de cire et de vieux bijoux flottait dans l'air, lourde. Devant eux, une énorme table recouverte de velours bleu supportait des piles de livres usés à la couverture écornée le long des reliures en cuir, des piquets surchargés de bracelets en or terni et divers objets que l'on pourrait trouver sur des gravures de romans fantastiques.

Derrière cette table, dans les coins opposés de la tente, le vieux couple était assit sur deux sièges sculptés dans du bois aux nuances chaudes. Entre eux, un autre siège, plus imposant et ouvragé, reposait près du rebord de la table, occupé lui aussi.

* * *

_*****Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! ^o-*****_


	59. O2 : Chapter 25

_*****Vous allez donc découvrir la personne occupant le siège ! Rien d'effrayant !*****_

_Stoneskin : A que bonjour Bob ! Il est clair que notre duo préféré est largement supérieur à lui, mais je vais affiner leurs relations (Shachi et Penguin/Thom), pour montrer les différentes facettes de leurs personnalités. Pour les vieux, je suis surprise qu'ils plaisent ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir aimé la remarque apparemment et ça, je me posais la question "est-ce qu'elle va passer ou pas cette blague ?" finalement il semble que oui ! _

_Manon : Merci merci pour ton commentaire ! On peut quelifier la fic' de "passe-temps" alors ? XD Je pense avoir trouvé comment défaire le nœud !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : PARDON PARDON ! Je n'ai pas fais attention je m'excuse ! Moi, je trouve que Kid pourrait être drôle à voir en "tenue correcte exigée" ! Et je te préviens : balance de l'eau à Kid, le fer rouille plus vite ! Ne rigole pas trop sadiquement tout de même XD ! _

_Ciella : Non ! Ne tape pas Thom *le prend dans ses bras* j'ai pas fini de lui en faire baver...steupléééééé ! Tenter ? heuuu...à tes risques et périls !_  
_ J'essayerais de ne pas détruire totalement le côté enfantin de notre héroïne ! _

_Moi : Kiiiiid ? _

_Kid : QUOI ENCORE ?! _

_Moi : Ciella-chan veut se battre contre quelqu'un de ton équipaaaaaage ! Envoie lui n'importe qui elle s'en arrangeraaaaa !_

_Kid : *rigole du fond du couloir* Si elle veut ! J'lui envoie Wire pour commencer, on verra ensuite !_

_Florette : Ne le détestez pas tout de suite, tous ! Et un conseil : cours !_

_Lol-ichigo : J'aimerais vraiment assister à vos soirées vaudou ! je me vois bien danser en pyjama dans le jardin pour multiplier des chamallows ! XD_

_Portgas D. Akira : Qui est-ce donc plutôt !_

_Momo : J'adore le coup du papillon XD ! Mais Law ne peut pas se permettre de tuer tous ses hommes comme ça ! C'est le rôle de Kid ! Mais Shachi est d'un naturel discret ! _

_Itinerys : Kid, cesse d'être jaloux ! Et puis tais-toi aussi un peu ! Comme els vieux ?! Olalalala ! J'ai pas une bonne image de Kid, j'ai peur maintenant ! Mais il mourra sans doute avant à cause de ses guerres et ses combats, comme ça je ne le verrais pas vieillir !_

_Poppy Blues : Tous tes compliments me touchent vraiment et je suis ravie que tu rigole aussi ! Selon ta description, je vois maintenant Law avec une chemise de bûcheron...OUBLIONS TOUS CETTE IMAGE ! De toute façon, les cures de désintox' ne marchent que si on ne retrouve pas de quoi contenter son addiction ! Mais j'espère qu'un jour nous arriverons tous ensemble aux 400 si le cœur nous en dit !_

_L'inconnue : I LIKE YOUUUU ! La suite vous sera servie dans le week-end ! _

_Moon55555 : Voici la réponse à ta question !_

_Anna1819 : De rien vous me faites tellement plaisir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Envoûté...**

Enveloppée dans une lourde cape de velours gris aux reflets pâles, une femme d'une beauté frappante. La capuche posée sur les épaules laissait libres de longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant. La broche qui retenait les deux pans de la cape luisait de ses éclats dorés, tels les deux yeux d'un bleu envoutant qui dévisageait Trafalgar Law. Une peau plus blanche que la bougie qui brûlait sur la table. Une bouche aux lèvres rebondies qui s'entrouvrit pour saluer les visiteurs.

**_ Messieurs, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.**

C'était apparemment un plaisir partagé si l'on en jugeait par l'expression de Shachi et Penguin. Même Law, pourtant d'une impassibilité royale, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la vue de cette femme. Son doux vibrato s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence.

**_ Je m'appelle Ralda, l'actuelle grande voyante de l'île de Hog. Mon rôle est d'aider les visiteurs à trouver une réponse à leurs questions, au passé comme au futur.**

**_ Merci bien, dit Law sans quitter les yeux bleus de la voyante.**

**_ Merci bien _Grande Voyante_ ! Jeune freluquet ! Pesta Algo, du fond de son siège taillé de gravures.**

**_ Excusez mon impolitesse, reprit Law. Qu'allons nous donc faire ici et pour combien de temps, Grande Voyante ?**

Placer quelqu'un au dessus de lui était pénible pour Law mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle n'était pas seulement d'une beauté incroyable.

**_ Tout dépend de vous messieurs. Tant que vos réponses ne seront pas trouvées, le chemin ne vous sera pas ouvert…**

**_ Merci pour cette réponse ô combien limpide…Bouda le brun d'un ton sarcastique.**

**_ _Grande Voyante_ ! Grinça Algo avec énergie.**

**_ Algo-sama, l'interrompit Ralda d'un geste de la main aux doigts fins. Laissez-le, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans sa nature de se soumettre. N'est-ce pas ?**

Law fut un tantinet désarçonné par la perspicacité de la femme aux cheveux roux. Un sourire se dessina aux commissures de ses lèvres.

**_ Effectivement, approuva-t-il avec une moue narquoise. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de rester poli outre mesure, madame.**

La femme eut l'air de s'amuser de la réponse de ce capitaine qui lui tenait tête sans frémir. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire mystérieux.

**_ Voilà qui me suffit amplement, répondit-elle.**

Un soupir glissa derrière Law mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment que Penguin n'oserait pas et que Bepo n'était qu'intéressé par les ours femelles.

**_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous apprendre sur vous car vous le découvrirez de vous-même au cours de votre escale. Laissez-moi juste vous informer qu'ici, chaque personne a plus ou moins un talent divinatoire. Ne vous étonnez donc pas que certaines choses se passent…différemment. Si je devais vous guider, je conseillerais au jeune homme à la casquette d'aller dans les quartiers ouest, son ami le pingouin les quartiers sud et votre ami l'ours polaire, où il souhaitera puisqu'il ne trouvera pas d'ours polaires femelles ici.**

**_ Mais...je…désolé, bredouillait Bepo.**

**_ Laisse tomber mon grand, le consola Penguin. Elle devine tout.**

**_ Désolé.**

**_ Pas la peine de demander pardon, l'interrompit la voyante. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Pour vous donner le reste des informations dont vous aurez besoin, ma sœur sera là.**

La tente bruissa avant que Shachi ne puisse étouffer sa question.

**_ Où ça ?**

La femme rousse tendit légèrement sa paume et indiqua l'entrée à laquelle ils faisaient dos depuis le début de la conversation.

**_ Je vous présente ma petite sœur : Esmée.**

* * *

_*****Alors pour ceux qui penseraient : Esmée=Twilight (je me maudis de l'avoir marqué !), c'est faux, juste un jeu de mot pas très dur. Si vous l'avez compris, faites moi signe !*******  
**_


	60. O2 : Chapter 26

_*****Un petit chapitre pour vous faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce week-end plus facilement ! On dirait que certains pirates sont sous le charme...hi hi, je suis méchante ! Bravo à ceux qui ont compris le jeu de mot, qui de toute façon était nul et pas terrible XD ! Je me demande si certains pourront trouver la raison du nom de l'île : HogIsland. Un indice, c'est en rapport avec un mot anglais que j'ai coupé.*****_

_Manon : Bien sûr que non j'en ai pas marre ! Ça serait idiot ! J'aime m'imaginer que tu lis les chapitres dans plusieurs endroits différents, car pour moi selon les situations on peut les ressentir différemment...'fin j'suis p'têtre étrange aussi XD Je te remercie de ton soutiens et de ta bonne humeur ! ;)_

_Itinerys : C'est pas beau de mentir Itinerys *regard de mère*..tu devrais savoir qu'on ne ment pas à Law sans conséquences !_

_Law : Tout à fait d'avis..._

_Toi : Je en me ferais pas punir comme ça !_

_Law, souriant : Qui a dit que tu serais punie ? Ça c'est la manière d'Eustass-ya, moi je suis plus..."doux"._

_Toi : Glups...o/o_

_Lu : Oui, tout à fait ! Première réponse de trouvée !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Pas tout à fait pour la réponse mais ça aurait pu ! :) Comment ça la sœur de Kid ?..*choquée* at..attends...t'es...t'es ma BELLE SOEUR ?!_

_Gloriia : Bien que l'idée me soit venue, je doute que l'histoire reste crédible si Bubble se tape tous les gars qu'elle rencontre ! XD Mais non ne sort pas ! J'ai pas encore terminé ! : Bravo ! _

_Florette : Continue de courir, tu finiras bien par le semer un jour ! LAAAAAAW ! Si tu tues ma lectrice tu vas avoir des ennuis je te le diiiis !_

_L'inconnue : Peut-être que j'en posterais plus le dimanche que le samedi mais j'en posterais c'est sûr ! _

_Momo : Tant que tu as compris c'est pas grave ! Je doute que Killer soit sensible à cette proposition. Je crois qu'un de ces jours Bepo rencontreras une amie ! Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : La génétique fait bien les choses !**

Différentes. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait associer ces deux sœurs. Alors que l'une était plus rousse que les flammèches, l'autre avait de fins cheveux blonds platine coupés au carré. Tandis que l'aînée possédait des yeux d'un bleu sombre intense comme l'océan, la plus jeune avait les pupilles oscillant entre le bleu ciel et l'or translucide. Plus petite que sa grande sœur, Esmée portait, non pas une cape mais une robe blanche au dessus du genou, un ruban violet lui ceignant la taille et un autre plus fin au dessus de sa tête. Aucune expression ne marquait son visage, elle semblait hors du moment. Et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, la différence fut totale.

**_ Grande sœur, je t'ai vue m'appeler ?**

Aussi fluette que cristalline, sa voix survola les invités pour venir se briser contre la réponse de sa sœur, plus impressionnante.

**_ Esmée, je te présente nos invités, mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ?**

La jeune fille eut un tout petit sourire de respect craintif.

**_ Tu les guideras vers les quartiers appropriés, entendu ?**

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et, d'une démarche fluide, sortit de la tente, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

**_ Messieurs, je vous dis à plus tard…les salua Ralda.**

**_ Si vous le dites madame…**

Et le quartet quitta lui aussi la tente et sa chaleur étouffante.

Dehors, le soleil qui traversait la sphère se réfractait en de multiples taches de lumières sur les pavés droits, offrant une lumière douce sans éblouir.

**_ Je vais vous indiquer à chacun la direction de vos quartiers que la Grande Voyante vous a donné, annonça doucement Esmée. Si jamais vous vous perdez, repérez-vous aux balcons des toitures. Chaque couleur se dégradant vers le centre. Je resterai ici en cas de besoin messieurs.**

Law remarqua qu'elle avait appelé sa sœur Grande Voyante. Plutôt inhabituel comme relation.

**_ C'est-à-dire pour les couleurs ? Questionna Penguin qui avait enfin retrouvé le don de parole, bien que la présence de la jeune fille le trouble également.**

Esmée se stoppa et, se tournant vers lui, désigna une maison d'un doigt frêle.

**_ Je m'excuse de ma maladresse. Je m'explique : plus vous vous rapprocherez de cette place, plus les couleurs des balcons de votre quartier s'éclairciront. Le quartier nord est bleu, l'ouest rouge, l'est est jaune et le sud est vert. Est-ce plus clair monsieur pingouin ?**

Penguin gigota sous son bonnet, sous les petits rires de ses compagnons.

**_ Je m'appelle « Penguin » mais je suis pas un pingouin enfin !**

La jeune fille sembla confuse et s'inclina vers lui.

**_ Je vous demande pardon, je suis sotte.**

**_ E...euh mais non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça ! S'exclama-t-il, désarçonné.**

Elle se redressa et lui offrit un tout petit sourire qui lui offrit une expression un peu plus naturelle que son absence.

**_ Vous êtes charmant monsieur Penguin.**

Celui-ci bafouilla tandis que Shachi se cachait dans la combinaison de Bepo pour étouffer son rire, Law se contentant d'étirer un coin de ses lèvres. Finalement, tous se séparèrent et, alors que Trafalgar Law allait s'en aller à son tour, il fut retenu par Esmée.

**_ Vous, si la Grande Voyante, ne vous a pas indiqué de quartier spécifique, c'est que la réponse que vous cherchez bouge.**

**_ Aussi claire que ton aînée Miss…Mais pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas grande sœur ?**

Esmée ne répondit pas et s'éloigna, comme s'ils s'étaient dit au revoir et elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine qui trônait sur la place.

**_ Tsss…. j'vous jure, maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant dans une rue au hasard.**

Les maisons ressemblaient à de vieilles bâtisses moyenâgeuses, avec de grands colombages. La plupart étaient des habitations mais parfois, des blasons de tavernes et d'échoppes grinçaient au vent, au dessus des portes qui battaient du passage des passants capés.

Le moindre espace des rues biscornues était occupé par des tentes, beaucoup plus petites que celle qui s'élevait plus loin sur la place, mais bien plus diverses et variées. Des rondes, des pointues, à rayures, à chapiteau, plus ou moins inquiétantes ou glauques selon les motifs qui tissaient les tissus.

Law en vit même une avec un télescope sortant du sommet. Il passait devant, pas du tout intéressé par les promesses qu'affichaient les panneaux à l'entrée.

**_ Parfais pour les pigeons de touristes, ricana-t-il.**

* * *

_*****C'est court je sais mais je prévois un peu de mou pour que je puisse passer du côté de Bubble sans qu'il y ait de décalage trop important, car une fois que les deux escales des deux équipages seront terminées, il risque d'y avoir plus de choses importantes pour la suite qui se dérouleront, je ne veux donc pas de soucis question logique !*******  
**_


	61. O2 : Chapter 27

_*****BWAAAAA ! Vous avez eu peur ? Non je ne pense pas, mais au moins ça réveille...Voici la suite de la fic' (je pense que vous vous en étiez douté !) et on part du côté de Kid et Bubble, pour que vous puissiez voir les deux univers qui vont s'opposer entre eux et Law. Il risque de ne pas y avoir de post demain, mais je ne m'arrête pas ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !****_

_Ciella : Des cafards ? Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Oui, bravo pour l'avoir touché ! XD Thom remercie son karma ! Merci de ta lecture et à plus tard !_

_Manon : Est-ce qu'il joue bien au moins ? Non parce que lire sur une musique fluide est plus intéressant que sur des accords ! La fic' se balade dans ta maison ça c'est cool ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments je les range dans mon panier étiqueté "morceaux de bonheur" :)_

_Florette : Bepo est gentil de te protéger, mais Law ne devrait pas jouer à te déstructurer comme ça sinon il aura des ennuis...menace le d'un yaoi dans ma fic', voir s'il arrête !_

_L'inconnue : Merci mercii ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, je crois. Tu auras plus à lire alors profite !_

_Itinerys : Dis à Shachi et Penguin que si jamais ils ont une demande à faire, qu'ils viennent à la maison pour une après-midi, je leur offrirait du thé et des cookies pour discuter de tout ça ! Et puis Law, t'es mignon quand tu veux ! *regarde la profonde entaille dans son bras miraculeusement apparue* Bon d'accord j'ai rien dis ! *ronchonne et va se panser la plaie*_

_Lol-ichigo : C'est peu-être probable tu sais, la boule de cristal empêcherais les drogues de s'évaporer et resterait dans l'air...Je vois déjà Bepo cracher des arc-en-ciel et Penguin rigoler sans raisons...en criant "I like trains"...dois-je fuir ?_

_Cristal-deborah : C'est clair que Kid manque cruellement de subtilité ! *retire le clou venant de se planter dans son oreiller* Merci ! Bonne lecture !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu as profité de tes vacances ? Dans quel coin de l'Espagne ? _

_Momo : un vrai tombeur de ces dames ! XD Tu verras bien comment sa "réponse" se manifestera *sourire mystérieux*_

_Vak : Un mauvais tour ? Oh noon ! *t'applaudis* Merci beaucoup d'être passée ! *grand sourire* Mais ne sois pas trop triste pour Law, je vais pas le laisser sans sourire ! Enfin, je vais pas le laisser d'humeur trop calme...parce que le faire sourire peut être trop flippant..._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : De nouveau réunis...**

Il faisait vraiment un temps magnifique sur cette île, un vrai jardin d'Eden. Des arbres immenses aux branchages lourds de fruits étranges, des fleurs énormes et éclatantes de couleurs multiples, des insectes tout droits venus d'un imaginaire farfelu, des chemins de terre ou de sable selon les endroits coulaient à travers l'herbe haute et verdoyante. De très nombreux enfants y vivaient mais leurs parents les empêchaient de sortir. Pour une raison tout à fait simple, que chacun aurait pu comprendre : toute l'île était un champ de bataille.

Les plantes exotiques et innombrables parsemant les routes de terre meuble étaient trouées par les impacts de balles. L'herbe montait en touffes irrégulières et aléatoires, carbonisées par les foyers morts de flammes. Le ciel sûrement bleu pétant résonnait de coup de feu dans chaque partie de la terre émergée, laissant le vent transporter les nuages de poudre tacher la voute de sa noirceur. Voilà le spectacle presque hallucinant qui s'offrait à l'équipage des Kid Pirates à leur arrivée. Eustass Kid s'avança sur le sable auquel se mêlaient de vieilles douilles usagées, vestiges de combats furieux.

**_ Je sens que cette escale va être distrayante.**

**_ Et comment ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe ici, commenta Bubble.**

**_ Des amis à vous Captain ? Blagua Killer.**

**_ Amis ou pas ça va saigner, ricana Eustass.**

Et l'équipage s'enfonça leurs trois supérieurs dans les terres ravagées sur laquelle les arbres tenant debout étaient un miracle. Ils marchaient sur une route qui semblait sûre, n'ayant pas de munitions éparpillées entre les cailloux. Ce qui avait surpris les pirates, était d'avoir terminé en plein milieu d'un no man's land alors que quelques pas avant, ils devaient éviter les branchages cassés et les obstacles en tout genre. Parfois, dans les bosses et tranchées qui défiguraient la campagne morte autour d'eux, ils apercevaient une ou deux silhouettes armées, généralement trop occupées à se tirer dessus pour les remarquer. Les balles perdues frôlaient les Kid, frôlaient seulement car le supernova les déviait sans même devoir y prêter attention.

**_ Etrange manière d'accueillir les étrangers, ricana Bubble.**

**_ J'suis sûr qu'on va rien trouver ici, soupira Killer en déplorant les kilomètres de terre noirâtre, nues de toute végétation autour du chemin aux contours barbelés.**

Il fut vite contredit quand un semblant de maisons se détacha à l'horizon. Un semblant car elles paraissaient plus proche du tas de ruines que de l'habitation saine et solide. A travers les ouvertures des murs écroulés et des fenêtres encore reconnaissables, on pouvait deviner des regards curieux et craintifs. Sous les pieds des pirates, les pierres crissaient dans le silence de Mort. Un bébé se mit à pleurer.

**_ Charmant, releva Bubble. T'auras rien à détruire Captain.**

**_ Fait chier.**

Une silhouette émergea des décombres poussiéreux et marcha anxieusement jusqu'aux inconnus. C'était un vieil homme aussi gris que les pierres sur lesquelles il avait du s'asseoir. D'un signe de main, il les invita à venir s'abriter derrière les murs les plus hauts.

**_ Qu'est-ç'qu'il veut l'vieux ? grogna Eustass.**

**_ Tant qu'on reste pas ici, j'men fiche, répondit Bubble. Et s'il est trop pénible, on le tue, non ?**

Killer rit avec Bubble et leur capitaine eut un grognement amusé. Les autres de l'équipage les regardaient un peu refroidis, mais ricanaient aussi. C'est donc confiant et ennuyés qu'ils arrivèrent près de l'épais mur de pierre. Derrière ces pierres, des gens. Pas beaucoup mais l'on sentait que tout un échantillon de la population s'y retrouvait. Des anciens riches aux vêtements de qualité écharpés ridiculement hautains aux familles nombreuses qui évitaient ceux-ci, en passant par les enfants orphelins et les artisans renfrognés, tous avaient le regard planté vers eux.

Il était parfois méfiant, curieux, peureux, ou tout simplement vide. Une odeur de chair mal soignée, de restes de nourriture pourrie et autres déchets moins consommables assaillirent Kid et ses hommes. On aurait dit des ombres, ou des morts, restés là pour faire bonne figure. L'homme qui les avait fait venir s'avança et se présenta :

**_ Je me nomme Emilan. Je suis…enfin j'étais le maire de ces ruines. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet accueil piteux mais comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est la guerre.**

**_ Ah oui ? Sans blague, dit l'un des hommes de l'équipage, qui fut tu par un regard de sa vice-seconde.**

Ignorant la remarque, le maire continua.

**_ Vous êtes certainement des pirates n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne trouverez plus rien à piller ici.**

Eustass fit quelque pas vers lui et balança, presque comme un ordre.

**_ Z'avez à boire.**

Le maire recula un peu et s'incline, mal à l'aise.

**_ Je vous prie de m'excuser mais, comme je viens de vous le dire, nous n'avons plus rien.**

Eustass le souleva violemment par la maigre épaisseur de sa chemise usée. Des mères sensibles eurent un couinement de surprise et frayeur. Bubble les regarda, amusée.

**_ Tu t'fous d'ma gueule. Le tas d'bourges ici sent l'alcool de premier cru dès qu'on les voit. Même à travers vos odeurs de merde ! Siffla-t-il en envoyant du pied voler un nuage de poussière caillouteux dans la direction desdits bourgeois.**

L'un d'eux toussa, sûrement rongé par la maladie. Le maire commençait à paniquer.

**_ Je…je vous jure que…**

**_ Laisse tomber Emilian, il a raison, l'interrompit l'un d'eux d'une voix lasse.**

Les autres habitants qui s'abritaient eurent des cris de protestations et d'indignation.

**_ Sales enfoirés ! Alors qu'on est tous en train de crever comme des rats !**

**_ Bourges à la con ! On aurait du vous laisser dans vos piaules et cramer ! **

Chacun relâchait sa haine et son désespoir par ces mots, d'autres se taisaient, trop fatigués pour s'époumoner.

**_ Alors ? Il est où cet alcool ? Insista Eustass, un sourire victorieux en jetant le maire contre celui qui avait avoué.**

Celui-ci se dégagea du maire, se leva péniblement et s'épousseta, les habitudes le voulant être présentable. Cela ne servit à rein vu son état.

**_ Je vais vous le chercher. Le maire ne le savait pas alors inutile de vous acharner sur lui pirate. Ici, on vit tous comme on peut.**

**_ Apparemment mieux quand on est riche, persifla un homme au tablier.**

**_ La ferme Hisake. Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir perdu ta boutique mais c'est pour tous la même chose.**

Et il s'en alla parmi les décombres à la recherche de sa boisson. Bubble s'ennuyait ferme et elle décida de s'en aller elle-aussi.

**_ Tu vas où toi ? La héla Eustass.**

**_ Voir si y a pas quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant que d'voir ces types crever la gueule ouverte. Comme me prendre une balle par exemple, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire cynique.**

**_ Très drôle Bubble…**

**_ Moi j'vais avec elle, j'm'emmerde grave, approuva Killer qui rejoignit sa coéquipière, déjà sur le chemin.**

**_ C'est ça, les renvoya Eustass d'un geste du bras. Allez faire joujou avec les munitions…**

Les habitants avaient du mal à croire qu'il laissait aller deux de ses hommes à découvert sous les tirs. Bubble marchait sur le chemin de l'aller depuis deux minutes, suivie par Killer avec qui elle discutait d'alcool, et elle lui proposa de traverser le no man's land.

**_ Allons-y, on sera moins repérables et pt'être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un à achever.**

Il souleva le barbelé qui bordait le chemin, fit rire Bubble quand il lui fit une légère révérence de gentleman et ils passèrent. De ce côté, la terre était plus meuble et on croisait plus souvent des hommes en tenues bleu sombre ou vert-de-gris, armes à la main. Ceux-ci regardaient les deux intrus, leur tiraient dessus de concert et finissaient à terre, tués par leur cible.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent étrangement dans un amas de plantes, comme au beau milieu de la jungle. Ils dépassaient les corps et se frayaient un chemin à travers les plantes abondantes. Bubble examinait en tête les alentours, et s'accroupit derrière un arbre. Devant elle, trois hommes marchaient vers sa droite. Elle remarqua la démarche de l'un d'eux, il tirait un petit chariot en bois, mais elle ne put en voir son contenu.

Les deux hommes qui le devançaient étaient armés de fusils dont le calibre semblait assez conséquent pour vous trouer d'une balle. Ils portaient une veste blanche et une sorte de tablier en tissu, blanc lui aussi. Elle voulu porter son attention sur celui qui tractait le chariot mais Killer, qui venait de la rejoindre, posa son pied par accident sur une vieille branche morte parmi les fourrés. Son sang se figea.

Le petit cortège s'immobilisa et leur attention se porta sur la cachette des deux compagnons, pétrifiés. Quand Bubble croisa le regard de l'homme au chariot, elle rut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Tous disparu autour d'elle. Sa respiration s'interrompit et se sentit totalement happée par les deux yeux qui la dévisageaient. Ce regard la noyait dans un vert des plus intenses.

* * *

_*****Je suppose que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ? Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore trouvé, je vous promet de ne pas trop traîner pour publier la suite...J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de deux petit OS que certains ont déjà remarqué (merci de vos messages 0), si jamais cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas !*****_


	62. O2 : Chapter 28

_*****Oui je fais durer le suspens du côté de Bubble...mon côté sadique reprend parfois le dessus, mais je me soigne. Ici, on a un nœud que certains remarqueront peut-être, je m'explique :_

_Au tout début de l'opus deux, je marque que Ace est déjà décédé et que l'épisode de Sabaody et Marineford aussi, OR, dans le chapitre, on repart sur cet épisode, ce qui pourrait embrouiller certaines personnes. Je m'en excuse d'avance, n'ayant pas prévu au départ la tournure que les évènements prendraient._

**_J'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture tout de même et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer certains points qui vous sembleraient étranges, incohérents, etc..._**

_Anna1819 : Merci de ton impatience ! :)_

_L'inconnue : Kid t'approuverais pour ce vocabulaire XD La suite est là belle inconnue ;)_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Tarragone ? Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'y suis jamais allée...Sûrement magnifique ! Merci, ton hypothèse sera peut-être juste ;)_

_Lol-ichigo : Peut-être que ça peut se cuisiner ? Je demanderais à Penguin quand les effets de LSD se seront dissipés._

_Trafalgar-lucia : Non, ce n'est pas Law, désolée :), mais j'y pense ne pas s'en ! Ils se reverront ! Le mariage a du être repoussé car Luffy a dévalisé le traiteur...RHAAAAA ! Un bébé ? Ouuuh faut demander à Law, je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à assumer tout de suite. Peut-être après avoir trouvé le One Piece ?_

_Manon : A ce point ? Tu avais un cahier ou un classeur sur ta table ? Du métal, rien que ça ! C'est sûr qu'avoir Rammstein ou tout autre classique (pourvu que je ne me trompe pas de catégorie pour ce groupe !) ça ne facilite pas la lecture ! Pour ce qui concerne la rédaction, je fais vraiment attention mais je me rends compte qu'il y a toujours un petit bug, soit la phrase n'est pas bien tapée ou alors au lieu de "la maison", je peux taper "al maisn" car je tape vite. Idem pour "apr ou aps" au lieu de "par ou pas" XD _

_Itinerys : Mais il va pouvoir s'amuser au final, reste juste à attendre _

_Moi : Kid ! Attend ! Je veux jouer moi aussi !_

_Law, te lançant un regard lassé : Et tu dis que c'est moi qui cherche à la blesser ? Moi, je ne toucherais jamais un nerf ou tendon etc...Je suis le Chirurgien de la Mort tout de même !_

_Moi, tapant sur le crâne d'un Marine avec un grand sourire : Bref, merci à toi Iti-chan pour la review ! Et puis Yu-gi-oh n'a qu'à bien se tenir !_

_Ciella : Ouiii ! Mais chuut ! C'est un secret *se rend compte que c'est idiot de dire ça*...Thom ne craint plus que les foudres de son supérieur..._

_Momo : Elle serait restée immobile jusqu'à ce que Law lui crie : "J'tai vuuuuuue !" d'une voix sucrée et candide...Oh God ! Forget what I said ! Killer est triste...ne le prive pas trop quand même...C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà cassé mon réveil ! Mais maintenant je me fais réveiller par les hurlements de Kid quand il ne trouve pas les Chocapic !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Prédictions, exécutions...j'suis overbookééé !**

Shachi déambulait dans les rues aux maisons décorées de rouge, plus ou moins vif selon les tournants qu'il prenait. Après avoir vu toutes les manières de se faire aborder en tant que client, il opta pour rentrer dans une petite tente, à l'écart du bruit de la foule. S'il l'avait choisie, c'est qu'elle avait une apparence plutôt classique, d'un bordeaux discret. Seule une petite pancarte décorée de lunes annonçait : « Mari, voyante de grand-mère en futures arrière-petites-filles. Gratuit la première séance ».

**_ Si c'est gratos, autant essayer, se décida Shachi en écartant le tissu râpeux.**

A l'intérieur, un bazar des plus confus. De petites étagères surchargées par les figurines en porcelaine, des livres sans couvertures traînaient au sol, servant à la fois de meuble et de siège. Il n y avait aucune table, ce qui expliquait que la voyante soit assise par terre. En tailleur, elle portait des dizaines de dizaine de bracelets multicolores à ses poignets et chevilles. Shachi se demanda comment elle réussit à lever sa main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face. Elle lui demanda :

**_ Alors comme ça tu veux savoir ce qui t'attends ? Amour ? Argent ?**

**_ Ba, j'ai pas vraiment de questions, dit-il en taisant le fait que c'était surtout pour quitter le bruit qu'il était entré.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, sourit la quadragénaire. Ici c'est moi qui guide. Je te demanderais juste de poser tes mains sur ce jeu de carte et de me le rendre en le retournant.**

Shachi s'exécuta dubitatif, sur le paquet de cartes gravé de symboles qu'elle avait posé devant lui. Une fois qu'il le lui eut rendu, elle battit le jeu et tira les cartes au hasard. Parfois, un « ha » ou « oh je vois » s'échappait. Après trois tirages plus troublants pour Shachi que pour elle, la voyante lui décrit son message en disposant une dernière fois les cartes devant elle.

**_ Je vois beaucoup de choses : tu as eu des départs dans ton entourage et maintenant, tu vois des changements s'opérer. Pas en ta faveur. Par contre, côté cœur, je lis que tu n'auras pas de soucis avec ta…**

Elle s'interrompit devant la carte qu'elle venait de tirer.

**_ …avec TON partenaire sentimental.**

Malgré la gêne du pirate qui regrettait d'être rentré elle continua de poser les cartes. Il crut l'entendre pester sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. La consultation dura encore un peu.

De son côté, Penguin n'avait nullement envie de se faire dire l'avenir par une vieille hystérique à la boule de cristal. Son esprit était déjà assez chamboulé comme ça. Dans un coin de sa tête, la présence agaçante de Thom le faisait douter sur les intentions de son capitaine qu'il adorait. Depuis le…départ de leur ancienne camarade, il n'avait plus voulu parler de recrutement.

Mais un jour, il était revenu de ville avec ce type, l'air pas réveillé et une tenue franchement débraillée. Il leur avait balancé que ce serait un nouveau coéquipier et qu'il serait au poste de cartographe. Bien sûr que Shachi et Bepo avaient étés secoués par l'annonce, puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui s'occupaient le plus régulièrement de leur trajectoire avec le capitaine. Et puis ils s'y étaient faits, tout comme Penguin.

Quelques temps plus tard, lui et Shachi s'étaient disputés car ce dernier lui reprochait de séduire Thom sous son nez. Ce qui était totalement faux, il voulait seulement savoir si ce nouveau était aussi arrogant et hautain qu'il le laissait paraître. Finalement, ils s'étaient réconciliés et s'écartaient tous deux de la recrue.

Plus récemment, Bepo et lui avaient lu des nouvelles sur des mouvements de la Marine plutôt importants. Cela les inquiétait car la dernière fois qu'ils avaient relevé une telle agitation était quelques temps avant l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace, le second de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Penguin poussa un long soupir en se remémorant les tracas qu'ils avaient eus cette fois-là à Sabaody…

* * *

C'était la confusion la plus totale dans ton le monde de la piraterie. L'annonce était officielle : la mise à mort d'Ace aux poings ardents, second de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche, était programmée. Les Heart Pirates se trouvaient dans la cuisine au moment ou l'un des hommes de l'équipage était arrivé totalement paniqué, un journal à la main en hurlant dans tout le sous-marin que la guerre allait éclater.

Quand le capitaine Trafalgar Law lui avait demandé en quoi lire le journal lui donnait le droit de créer un tel vacarme dès le matin, l'homme s'était excusé et avait donné le journal à Shachi avant de déguerpir prévenir les autres. Son ami avait parcouru les premières pages et sa paire de lunette avait glissé tellement les frissons le prenaient au corps. Penguin lui avait alors retiré le papier des mains pour connaître la raison d'une telle peur.

**_ Que se passe-t-il Penguin ? Avait insisté expressément Law en voyant le teint de son subordonné tourner livide.**

**_ Je…je crois que vous…devriez le lire de vous-même capitaine…avait répondu Penguin d'une voix blanche.**

Il ne fallut que quelques lignes au capitaine des Heart Pirate pour pousser un juron et faire cogner sa tasse de café sur la table, quelques gouttes débordant venant tâcher l'arrière du journal. Un silence de plomb pesait au dessus d'eux.

**_ Exécuté ? Mais c'est totalement inconscient !**

Ses paroles tonnèrent de rage et Bepo, toujours écarté de la soudaine aphasie qui planait dans la cuisine, pencha sa tête et laissa échapper un couinement de surprise en découvrant à son tour l'article.

**_ Le Gouvernement veut exécuter Ace aux Poings Ardents ? ?**

**_ C'est pire que ça Bepo….siffla Law, sans pouvoir détacher son regard orageux des caractères gras qui barraient la couverture, comme une provocation.**

Law se releva d'un mouvement brusque. Ses mains, les tatouages déformés par les tendons qui saillaient tels des cordes d'arcs menaçant de céder, compressaient les pages grisâtres du journal. Toute sa personne était en état de tension extrême, les yeux plantés dans un texte qui défrayait en ce moment même la chronique dans le monde entier.

**_ Il veut déclencher l'une des guerres les plus considérables de l'histoire de la piraterie. Et ça face à Barbe-Blanche….**

Shachi, Penguin et Bepo eurent un sursaut d'effarement tandis que leur capitaine quittait la cuisine d'un pas vif. Les ordres étaient clairs : se rendre sur Sabaody pour préparer le sous-marin au plus vite et attendre la suite des évènements avant d'agir. Les trois hommes avaient rarement vu leur capitaine aussi agité. Pourtant, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé et leur cap tracé, il sembla retrouver son calme légendaire et son sarcasme habituel.

Ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas ce genre d'évènement qui risquait de détraquer leur supérieur ! Une pointe d'impatience perçait même dans le ton des discussions sur le sous-marin. Sur cet archipel, ils allaient sûrement rencontrer des tas d'autres équipages pressés d'assister à l'exécution, ou simplement de se préparer pour rejoindre le lieu même, Marine Ford. Une fois, Penguin était en compagnie de deux hommes de l'équipage.

**_ Vous croyez qu'on verra l'équipage de Urouge ? Avait demandé l'un deux.**

**_ Idiot ! On ne veut pas d'ennui nous ! L'avait arrêté son ami en lui tapant du poing sur le haut du crâne. On y va pour réparer le sous-marin et entrer dans le Nouveau Monde ! N'est-ce pas Penguin-san ?**

Celui-ci avait répondu d'un air absent.

**_ Oui oui, enfin, on verra ce que dit le capitaine.**

Et la discussion avait repris sur un autre sujet, laissant Penguin penser à l'évidence qui s'imprimait dans sa tête et celle de certains autres membres en particulier. « Il y aura sûrement l'équipage d'Eustass Kid » Et cela signifiait autre chose pour quatre hommes.

* * *

_*****Merci de votre soutiens et je vous dis à plus tard ! Gardez la forme en cette approche de rentrée ;)*****_


	63. O2 : Chapter 29

_*****Un petit retour en arrière entamé par Penguin sur les évènements de Sabaody. Y aura-t-il les retrouvailles tant attendues ? A vous de voir...*****_

_Itinerys : Oh, c'est sur qu'il va y avoir quelques blocages de leur côté ! Mais je pense qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls !_

_Momo : Je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas faire de mal...Dans un bonus, je pourrais essayer de faire des parodies des moments les plus dramatiques ! Je demanderais aux lecteurs de donner des situations...hmmm je vais y réfléchir ! Pour Killer, je lui ai acheté assez de paquets, si jamais y a rupture chez toi, ne crains pas pour ta cuisine, passe juste les récupérer ;)_  
_ OOOh ! Merci pour le réveil ! Je le met de mon côté parce que sinon le poing de Kid le brisera à la première sonnerie XD _

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Pas cette fois-ci mais j'ai terminé de programmer les évènements, donc je sais quand ils se reverront !_

_L'inconnue : Conserve ton clavier au sec tout de même ! Merci et à plus tard ! _

_Anna1819 : Va savoir...tout peut arriver !_

_Ciella : Un passage LawThom ? Peu probable mais j'y ai pensé XD les grands esprits se rencontrent ? Les voies de la voyance sont impénétrables...je crois que je l'ai faite exprès celle-là XD Est-ce que ton chat il mange ses cheveux ? Question étrange mais dont je veux avoir la réponse !_

_Trafalgar-lucia :Alors ? Cette rentrée ? Kid : J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas allé vérifier ! _

_Moi : Encore heureux ! Nan mais t'en as des idées des fois !_

_Lol-ichigo : Tout à fait vrai ! Je me demande si Pandaman est apparu ?...Je vais passer assez vite sur les épisodes de Sabaody, sans passer sur ceux de Marine Ford puisque cela ne change pas la suite de la fic', Bubble n'étant pas avec Law à ce moment et que Kid n'y est pas allé..._

_Simili D Axel : Ne te fais pas trop mal tout de même ! Je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs tombent malade *soudain très inquiète*...VISITE MEDICALE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Law ! Au travail !_

_Law, maugréant : Je ne suis pas généraliste Dhalia...et si tu me donne des ordres, je les tue._

_Moi, le poussant vers la salle d'attente : Euuh...désolée...Mais t'es médecin, très doué en plus alors ça ira vite ! _

_Law, soupirant : Bon si tu veux..*enfile sa paire de lunettes de médecin trop sexy* Suivant !_

_Manon : Je souhaite que tu dorme bien après cela ! Si on ne voit pas trop les fautes, tant mieux alors ! _

_Poppy Blues : Merciiiiii pour ces résumés très organisés ! Je te rassure, Kid se prendra des baffes prochainement, sortez avec des gilets pare-balle ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Thom donc la garde te revient si jamais j'le laisse en plan ! Les pétales de rose sont très dangereux, fait attention ! Tu t'es magnifiquement rattrapée même si tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, je ne suis pas du genre à me dire "quoi ?! Elle a pas reviewé tous mes chapitres ! C'est qu'une pauv' fille !"...Moi je suis plus "Oh mon Dieu ! Une review ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles ! Comment elle va ? Est-ce que Kid l'a tuée ? Vilain Kid !" Je dis donc "Paris, à vous les studios !"_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Direction le groove 1**

Une grande frénésie avait parcourue l'équipage quand les racines immenses de la mangrove furent visibles par els hublots. Chacun se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer sur cette île et spéculaient sur l'issue de cette diffusion en direct annoncée par les journaux. Dès que le sous-marin fut émergé, le capitaine les briffa avant de les laisser traverser les groove.

**_ Vous avez bien retenu les correspondances de chaque groove ? C'est important pour ne pas attirer l'attention dès notre arrivée.**

**_ OUI CAPITAINE !**

**_ Très bien.**

Les hommes se séparèrent en petits groupes et chacun partit dans une direction différente. Deux hommes étaient restés pour garder le sous-marin en cas d'urgence. Ils étaient basés au groove 37, dans la zone touristique, mais dans un endroit quelque peu moins fréquenté des regards curieux.

Comme à leur habitude, Shachi et Penguin étaient ensembles, accompagnés de deux autres hommes, qui les adoraient particulièrement, à leur grande fierté.

**_ Shachi-San, vous pensez qu'on va croiser des équipages de supernova ?**

**_ Sûrement, mais je ne prie pas pour non plus, répondit Shachi, d'un air mature et assuré, ce qui fit rire son ami.**

**_ Et puis, si on croise des ennemis, on n'a rien à craindre ici, on est encore dans la zone touristique, ajouta Penguin.**

**_ Oui, vous avez raison Penguin-San ! approuva l'autre subordonné.**

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, à travers les civils, ignorant leur tenue particulière.

De leur côté, Law et Bepo n'avaient pas hésité à quitter l'aire de tranquillité pour passer en zone de non-droit, là où les équipages de pirates plus ou moins mal famés se retrouvaient, à boire et dépenser leurs Berry avant la diffusion officielle par la Marine et le Gouvernement de l'exécution d'Ace aux Poings Ardents. Law, dépassa un énorme tronc frappé d'un 7. Bepo serrait fermement ses grosses pattes autour du fourreau du nodachi de son capitaine, prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque surprise. C'est qu'un capitaine à la prime de 200.000.000 de Berry, ça pousse à des folies…Prendre son temps n'était pas nécessaire mais il voulait savoir quels étaient les grosses pointures déjà arrivées.

Sur leur route, un petit bar miteux se tenait là, comme par miracle. Bepo dit à son capitaine qu'il n'était pas rassuré sur la qualité sanitaire du lieu et de la probabilité d'y trouver des ours femelles.

**_ J'ai juste besoin de quelques renseignements et d'un peu de sake. Ensuite, nous n'attendrons pas plus que les rats viennent nous mordre.**

Il poussa le battant du bar et alla s'asseoir au comptoir, peu enclin à s'attarder. L'homme qui essuyait des verres avec un chiffon plus sale que son tablier le salua et lui demanda avec un fort accent ce qu'il désirait prendre.

**_ Auriez-vous du sake _consommable_ ? précisa-t-il sarcastique. Et je souhaiterais également obtenir quelques informations sur la probable arrivée de pirates sur ce groove, s'il-vous-plaît.**

L'homme eut une moue contrariée mais posa tout de même une chope en verre qu'il remplit du liquide d'une bouteille couverte de traces de doigts, tout en racontant ce qu'il savait.

**_ Ché pas c'qu'vous voulez dans c'trou d'vermine mais ch'peu vous donner que'ques infos qu'j'ai entendu ici quand d'la pourritur'v'nait s'remplir la panse !**

Trafalgar Law remarqua alors qu'il n y avait étrangement aucun client dans tout le bar. Bepo eut un frisson quand le battant s'agita au gré du vent. Il se promit d'en demander la cause mais écouta d'abord les infos qu'il pouvait obtenir de cette relique humaine.

**_ J'sais qu'Jewerly Bonney, c'te bouffeuse à la chaîne est déjà dans l'coin, pareil pour c'te X-Drake, espèce de dino d'mes deux…**

Law n'appréciait pas la vulgarité sans raison de cet homme au langage charcuté et aux informations inutiles de commentaires.

**_ Mais pourquoi n y a-t-il personne ici ? Plutôt surprenant pour une telle animation au vu des évènements….demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé sur un sourire narquois.**

Son interlocuteur sembla se renfrogner et essuya son verre avec plus de virulence.

_** C't'à cause d'la vente aux enchères. Dans c'groove 1. Parfait pour qu'les vicieux pété d'tunes puissent s'rincer l'œil sur les pauv' gamines. Moi j'dis qu'c'est qu'd'la merde c'te organisation ! Mais paraît qu'va y avoir une sirène c'te coup. Pas étonnant qu' j'ai personne à boire ici !**

**_ Ah oui ? répondit Law sans la moindre trace d'étonnement. Et en ce qui concerne le supernova Eustass Kid ?**

Son corps se tendit une fraction de seconde quand le barman eut un sourire.

**_ Groove 3 ch'crois… Intéressé hein ? Parait qu'sa recrue est une vraie chaudasse !**

Bepo vit la mâchoire de son capitaine se contracter dangereusement et ses muscles se tendre subitement alors qu'il se leva d'un bond. Heureusement qu'il tenait son nodachi car il doutait que son capitaine l'eut laissé dans son fourreau…Le barman, pas inquiété de l'expression totalement fermée et menaçante de son client continua dans sa lancée.

**_ Mais è'f'sait pas partie d'votre équipage ? V's'êtes bien Trafalgar Law nan ?**

**_ Effectivement, ronronna la voix de Law, emplie de danger.**

**_ J'me d'mande bien pourquoi l'a voulu s'barrer ! Comment qu'è s'ap'lait déjà ? Réfléchit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Law le saisit à la gorge, le soulevant au dessus du sol, et approcha son visage du sien, les dents blanches découvertes en un sourire des plus venimeux. La noirceur de ses yeux se planta dans les pupilles réfractées et proéminentes de la victime. Sa voix se répercuta dans sa gorge comme une menace à peine voilée.

**_ Bubble Piccadilly. Elle s'appelle Bubble Piccadilly.**

Il laissa retomber le corps du barman sans plus de soin et fit volte-face.

**_ Bepo ?**

**_ Ay ay Captain ! Sursauta l'ours qui n'avait rien dit de tout l'échange.**

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'établissement vide, le barman se massa la gorge, et souffla d'une voix rauque.

**_ La….La Mort….**

Law eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna avec un visage détendu vers son second, déconcerté.

**_ Direction la salle des ventes Bepo, préviens Shachi et Penguin de nous y rejoindre.**

L'ours s'exécuta et sortit son den den mushi avant de joindre ses deux autres compagnons. La journée risquait d'être animée…

* * *

_*****Je vais finir par me faire tuer par vous si le supens dure trop longtemps...Qu'en pensez vous ? Si vous deviez me tuer, comment vous y prendriez vous ?*****_


	64. O2 : Chapter 30

_*****De retour chez Bubble, histoire que le suspens des souvenirs de Penguin sur Sabaody soit plus important ! Oui, je vais faire pas mal d'allers retours comme ça !*****_

_L'inconnue : Ton petit coeur bat la chamade ? Laisse moi le rassurer avec ce chapitre tout frais ! ;)_

_Florette : Quelle mort charmante ! Je te remercie ! le soir, il est plus vulnérable car il étudie, c'est le bon moment pour voir ce qu'il fait "vraiment"._

_Itinerys : PHOTOS ?! OU CA ?! *parle toute seule* : Non Estelle, calme toi ! _

_Portgas D. Akira : Des morts violentes à ce que je vois ! XD_

_Mira-chan :T'en fais pas, dit toi que c'est pour tout le monde pareil (bon moi je reprends que demain !) mais les fics seront là pour nous réconforter ! Je veux savoir à quel degré de sadisme les gens seraient capables de me faire souffrir !_

_Momo : Ça c'est une mort sympathique aussi ! *te prends dans mes bras et donne des bonbons* Ouais vas-y Ace ! Kid aurait peut-être égorgé le barman très en colère puis aurais ensuite balancé un "Au fond il avait pas tord..."_

_Anna1819 : Ne t'arrache pas les cheveux voyons ! Pas bien Anna ! Le suspens se finit un jour ! _

_Ciella : Law est plutôt susceptible sur ce sujet, mais il ne l'a été que parce qu'il n y avait personne, sinon je l'aurais laissé indifférent à la situation pour ne pas faire trop OCC. J'aime les chats ! D'ailleurs je vais voir où est le mien *s'enfuie très vite avant de revenir avec un sourire attendri* Il dort sur la tête d'Eustass qui pionce sur mon canapé...brave chat t'auras double ration de croquettes !_

_Portgas D Hikaru : J'aime beaucoup cette idée mais je ne saisis pas le sens de ton P.S...je suis un peu blonde...(en fait je le suis totalement et naturelle en plus !)_

_Simili D Axel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ? *voix menaçante* Laaaaaaaaaaaw... _

_Law, sortant du bureau avec un grand air innocent : Oui Miss ?_

_Moi : Tu traumatise mes lecteurs et lectrices ? T'as pas honte ?_

_Law, souriant : Pas du tout ! *claque sa porte*_

_Lol-ichigo : *nosebleed* *tombe de sa chaise*...*une main parvient à s'agripper au rebord du bureau et je me hisse avec peine*...gaaaaa...C'est pas gentil de me faire voir des images comme ça, je...je suis très sensible tu sais ? J'ai bien faillis mourir ! *réfléchis* Mais ça aurait été agréable..._

_Trafalgar-lucia : Law est un grand malade mais on l'aime pour ça :)_

_Manon : Eh oui je suis sadique niark niark niark !  
_

_**Je résume donc mes châtiments en cas de mise à mort** ("Ace ! Prépare le barbecue !'") :_

_-m'attacher puis commencer à me disséquer lentement, mettre un peu de sel pour que je souffre bien et me laisser agonir lentement en écoutant mes râles de souffrances. (Florette)_

_-"J'te montrerais ma collec' de photos prises à la dérobées de deux Supernovas dans leur plus simple "pas pareil" comme dirait une certaine personne...Hémorragie nasale puissance maximale garantie" (Itinerys)_

_-"Une balle dans le crâne ? Ou...Égorger avec un sabre ?" (Portgas D Akira)_

_-"je crois que je te planterai des couteaux un peu partout" (Mira-chan)_

_-"Tuée par un câlin, ça coûte rien, et c'est une mort douce *tends les bras*" (Momo)_

_-"Moi je te tuerais en t'envoyant une vidéo ou Kidd et Law fond des truc pas catholique du tout ... Et tu mourra d'un saignement du nez !" (Portgas D Hikaru)_

_-"Je t'enfermerai dans une ( petite ) chambre capitonnée avec un lit King Size, Law, Eustass et Doflamingo. Nus. _  
_ Mouhahaha ! Tu mourras d'hémorragies nasales et d'épuisement ( ou d'autre chose ...) mais avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres !"(Lol-ichigo)_

**_Les personnes m'ayant épargnée : _**

_-Anna1819_

_-Ciella_

_- Lol-ichigo (après réflexion XD)_

_-Trafalgar-lucia_

* * *

**Chaitre 30 : Quand le bonheur vous regarde de ses yeux verts...**

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginée cette rencontre, c'est que cela lui semblait tellement irréalisable sur cet océan qu'elle avait abandonné ce doux rêve quelque part dans les vagues qu'elle avait parcourue. Et pourtant… Les yeux qui la fixaient n'étaient pas un mirage, ils brillaient de vie et de réalité. Ce regard qui l'avait bercée enfant, la menaçaient désormais adulte…Son cœur reprit, par battements effrénés. Ses muscles se contractèrent et ses jambes la propulsèrent hors de sa planque. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air au goût de poudre et elle cria seule dans le silence.

**_ Deny !**

Des balles fusèrent autour d'elle et un bras l'agrippa pour la ramener à l'abri. Killer fulminait à côté de Bubble, la main lui appuyant sur la tête pour éviter les balles qui volaient au dessus d'eux.

**_ Nan mais tu vas pas bien là ?! Qu'est-ç'qui t'prends ?**

**_ Lâche moi Killer ! C'est Deny ! J'en suis sûre !**

**_ Qui ? Tu délires nan ? C'est qui ç'Deny ?**

Bubble se débattait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la prise des bras musclés de son supérieur. Les coups de feu avaient cessé dès qu'une de voix l'avait ordonné. Elle réussit pourtant à se libérer et se jeta à découvert avant que Killer ne la rattrape, ignorant qu'elle puisse se prendre une nouvelle salve de munitions.

**_ Denyyyy !**

Elle courait en essayant de ne pas tomber dans cette terre instable. Sans quitter la silhouette des yeux, elle respirait à fond pour que l'oxygène qui montait à son cerveau lui confirme la réalité de l'instant. Quand elle fut arrivée à quelques mètres de l'homme, elle se stoppa net, son instinct de survie lui intimant la prudence. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Et si elle s'était trompée ? Allaient-ils l'abattre ? Encore une fois, elle prononça son nom, comme une prière face aux canons pointés sur sa poitrine.

**_ Deny ?...C'est moi…Bubble…**

Alors, lentement, le visage crispé de l'homme au chariot se mua, et la stupeur irréelle vint peindre ses traits. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**_ Non…c'est impossible…Bubble ? C'est bien toi ?**

Elle était tellement soulagée, heureuse qu'il la reconnaisse qu'elle se mit à rire nerveusement, ses larmes de bonheur inondant son visage.

**_ Oui ! Oui Deny ! C'est moi !**

L'homme se changea en une seconde. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un immense sourire vint découper son visage en deux rangées de dents blanches. Ses bras lâchèrent le chariot qui s'enfonça dans le sol, et s'écartèrent. Bubble se sentit voler quand elle lui sauta dedans, un peu fort car elle le fit basculer, et ils s'étalèrent tout deux dans la terre vierge. Bubble n'en pouvait plus de rire sa joie, en prononçant son nom, tellement aux anges qu'une voix lui réponde enfin !

**_ Putain Deny ! T'es vivant ! T'es vivant ! Deny ! Deny !**

Celui qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux dans ton les sens en la serrant contre elle n'était pas plus réservé et son torse se soulevait des vibrations qui le secouaient. Sa voix grave au vibrato puissant résonnait.

**_ Toi aussi Bubble ! T'as tellement changé depuis toutes ces années ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !**

Les deux compagnons de Deny le regardaient se faire assaillir par une jeune femme en furie, ses cheveux roses dégoulinant sur le torse de leur ami. Killer, lui, hésita, puis décida de rejoindre le groupe. A peine fut-il aperçu par les deux hommes qu'il se fit mettre en joue.

**_ Den ! Le héla un d'eux. On fait quoi ?**

**_ Ouais ! C'est qui ces deux là ?**

Deny parut retrouver le sens des réalités et il aida Bubble à se relever. Killer prit la parole.

**_ Bubble, présente nous avant qu'ton pote nous fasse tirer comme des lapins !**

**_ Euh oui, bien sûr ! Bafouilla-t-elle, quelque peu perturbée par cette effusion de sentiments qu'elle avait démontrés.**

Deny l'interrompit.

**_ Les gars, je vous présente Bubble Piccadilly, mon amie d'enfance. On ne s'est pas vus depuis…depuis…**

**_ Depuis trop longtemps, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire, le bras passé autour de sa taille.**

**_ Oui ! Voici Etyen et Gaëll.**

Les deux amis baissèrent leur canon, surpris, leur visage montrant une lueur de compréhension. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir entendu parler d'elle. L'un d'eux se présenta comme Etyen et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra et présenta Killer.

**_ Voici Killer, mon supérieur.**

**_ Supérieur ? releva Deny. Alors c'est lui ton capitaine ? Je pensais que c'était un certain Eustass Kid !**

**_ Eustass Kid ? s'exclama Etyen. Tu plaisante ?!**

**_ C'est un supernova ce gars ! renchérit Gaëll.**

Deny les coupa d'un geste de la main.

**_ Je sais qui c'est les gars…Alors ?**

Bubble soupira avec un sourire.

**_ Oui, c'est bien Kid mon capitaine, Killer est son second.**

Ce fut au tour de Killer d'intervenir, plutôt discret devant la situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement.

**_ Bubble est la vice-seconde, dit-il en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux, comme l'avait fait Deny auparavant.**

**_ Killer ! Arrête !**

Les quatre hommes se mirent à rire.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Bubble ? demanda Deny, amusé de voir qu'elle était devenue un peu plus rebelle qu'enfant.**

**_ Parce que je me venge à côté de ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire à Killer.**

**_ Surtout parce qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, se moqua Killer en haussant les épaules.**

Le groupe sympathisa ainsi pendant un moment. Ils reprirent la marche entamée par les trois hommes. Killer marchait devant avec Gaëll et Etyen qui l'appréciaient de manière surprenante. Et puis l'attention de Bubble se porta à nouveau sur le chariot rempli. Des masses et des masses de bonbons multicolores débordaient des paniers en osiers. L'odeur du sucre lui fit briller les yeux, telle une enfant. Il y avait tant de choses inconnues qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver deux pareils.

_** Alors comme ça tu as tenu ta promesse, constata Deny.**

**_ Toi aussi à ce que je vois, dit-elle en désignant les sachets de friandises qui pesaient mais qu'il tirait sans aucune peine.**

**_ Oh, pas totalement. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que ce que je pensais.**

**_ Comment ça ? Tu vends bien des bonbons non ? Et puis je suppose que tes deux amis sont ceux de ton équipage non ?**

**_ Ça oui, soupira Deny, comme si ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Etyen et Gaëll sont frères et ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre mon équipage.**

Bubble s'en montra très étonnée. Deny lui expliqua que lorsqu'il les a rencontrés, il voulait qu'ils fabriquent un chariot qui lui permettrait de transporter assez de nourriture. Ils avaient sympathisé les quelques jours durant la construction et une fois qu'il allait partir, il leur proposa de les rejoindre. Etyen et Gaëll avaient gentiment refusé. Malheureusement, leur atelier a été incendié par une attaque riposte de la Marine envers des pirates de l'île. Du coup, ils avaient décidé de le rejoindre, ils continueraient leur passion du bois en entretenant son navire.

Bubble profita qu'il racontât son histoire pour le détailler plus attentivement. Il devait mesurer une tête de plus qu'elle et sa carrure d'armoire à glace était bien loin de la petite silhouette enfantine dont elle avait gardé le souvenir usé. Sa peau tannée par les heures au soleil s'étirait sur des muscles apparents. Une fine trace blanche lui barrait la joue, cicatrice discrète. Ses cheveux blonds lumineux coupés à la va-vite jouaient en bataille sur son front. Ses yeux verts, recelaient des épreuves passées pour en arriver jusque là. Il n'avait pas du vivre que des moments calmes et heureux lui non plus.

Bubble le trouva beau. Pas comme Trafalgar Law et son sourire en coin, lui riait franchement et d'un rire venant du cœur. Pas comme Killer, lui ses cheveux n'étaient pas soignés et de la terre séchée salissait ses mèches folles. Pas comme Kid, lui son corps restait élancé en dépit des muscles saillants. Non, il n'était pas comme les hommes qu'elle connaissait. Lui était…..beau…..à sa manière. Sa joie de vivre était communicative et elle sentit l'enfant qu'elle était, retrouver sa place au milieu des combats et des voyages, il respirait une assurance fraternelle.

**_ Et toi ? Raconte-moi un peu ton aventure.**

Bubble expira un coup et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Elle partit loin, en partant du Baratie jusqu'aux errances dans les bars en quête de travail, d'argent, et d'équipages, passa sur ses rencontres avec Eustass, Law, ses aventures…Elle ne parla pas des sentiments qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre, en particulier pour son ex-capitaine. Cela, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une fois tout son périple achevé, elle ne dit plus un mot, trop plongées dans la trace de ses souvenirs.

**_ Eh bé ! T'es loin de la pleurnicheuse que j'ai laissée chez nous !**

Bubble discerna une chaleur lui entourer le cœur au mot «nous ».

**_ Tu serais plutôt du genre…femme fatale !**

Elle rit à sa remarque.

**_ Pareil pour toi : t'es plus le petit garçon mais plutôt le bourreau des cœurs !**

**_ Ha ! Ha ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que je te présente quelqu'un.**

L'égarement qui flottait dans sa voix ne lui plût pas et ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment.

**_ Qui est-ce ?**

**_ Tu verras, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.**

Bubble, malgré toute la joie qui l'emplissait, en douta fortement. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qui se jouait en ce moment et préféra observer les deux compagnons de Deny qui riaient avec Killer. Etyen était le plus petit, presque à sa taille, des cheveux bruns coupés aléatoirement, se dressant en de longues mèches désordonnées. Il était robuste et le tablier qui lui ceignait la taille parut trop petit. Son frère, sûrement l'aînée au vu de ses traits plus creusés, avait la peau du bras gauche tatouée sur ton son long, en d'étranges symboles tribaux. Ses cheveux à lui étaient d'un gris de cendre, et lui tombaient sur la nuque en une très fine tresse. Il était beaucoup plus fin que son frère, mais sa taille équivalente à celle de Deny, lui assurait une stature d'homme.

**_ Tes amis ressemblent plus à des guerriers qu'à des charpentiers…..quoi que…**

**_ Et toi tu ressemble plus à un joli chardon qu'à un brin de lavande.**

**_ Merci ça fait plaisir, bouda Bubble.**

**_ Rhoo ! Je blague ! S'excusa Deny en lui pinçant la joue. Mais tu es une belle plante en tout cas…**

Bubble sentit ses joues la picoter, autant par la prise des doigts de son ami que par ses compliments. Le temps l'avait rendu homme lui aussi mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé Deny autrement que comme le garçon plein de gentillesse de son enfance. Ce moment fut interrompu par Killer qui les héla :

**_ On est arrivé ! J'espère qu'le captain n'a pas assassiné tout l'monde !**

* * *

_*****Voilà voilààà ! Demain je retourne en cours donc les chapitres seront postés à plus grande intervalles et de manières irrégulières durant un temps. Une fois que mon rythme sera prit, je pourrais fixer une durée de publication plus précise ! Je vous remercie encore et encore comme toujours pour votre soutien et vos messages qui me font tous chaud au cœur quand je les lis. Je ne vous oublie pas soyez en sûrs et je vous dis à la prochaine !*******  
**_


	65. O2 : Chapter 31

_*****Oui ! J'ai réussis à poster enfin un chapitre ! Mais au vu de mon emploi du temps, je n'aurais plus assez le temps de rester le soir comme je pouvais le faire avant, ce qui me réduira à un chapitre par semaine, si je respecte la logique de mon organisation. Frappez moi si vous voulez mais sachez que j'en suis aussi attristée que vous car la suite me tiens vraiment à cœur !*****_

_Florette : COUUUUUURS ! Viens ici ! *s'apprête à fermer la porte mais aperçoit les deux supernovas* *décède puis ressuscite aussitôt pour barricader la porte* Et voilà ! _

_Itinerys : *rouge* Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez pensé à ça ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'évanouir en voyant trois gars comme eux devant moi dans le plus simple pas pareil ! Pas du tout ! Et oui, Dofla déteint sur toi ma pauvre...TT TT_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Je suis contente que tu le prenne sans te fâcher :) Bonne fin pour celle de ta fic' ! ;) Kid ! Pas taper enfin !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser pour cette suite ! Mais elle sera doublement déçue si je peux en dire un peu sur la suite ;)_

_Poppy Blues : J'ai fais son sac et mis son doudou dedans, tout est prêt ! Pétales de roses ? Death Note ? Quelles idées originales ! "Paris, à vous les studios !"_

_Simili D Axel : Oooooh ! Law nous cacherait-il des choses ? Je demande à voir ! Merci ! Je tente du mieux que je peux de ne pas rendre l'histoire trop traîanante !_

_L'inconnue : Je suis une pouleficeuse XD ! Contente que tu aime !_

_MissNolwenn : Biencenuuuue ! Elle a bu son verre commmeuuuu les auuuutreuuuus ! Harcèle moi alors, c'est trop chouette ! Dhalia contente que tu ne me tue pas ! Dhalia demande à Hina de quitter son corps aussi ! Non mais ! J'ai eu BonClay, Doflamingo et maintenant Hina ! C'est qui le prochain ? Kid ?_  
_ Moi j'fais mieux : mes parents s'sont carrément foiré d'jour pour la rentrée ! 'tain Kid t'fais chieeeeeeer ! _

_Ciella : J'aime tes chats ! Je suis sûre que Kid les aimerais aussi ! Je le ferais chanter par tous les moyens ! Merci et à plus tard ! _

_Lol-ichigo : Ne te cogne pas trop fort tout de même ! Maso et conne ? Un excellent mélange pour certains XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la fierté.**

Le groupe traversa le champ de ruines et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la puissante voix d'Eustass Kid ne se fasse entendre. Dès qu'ils eurent passé un mur solitaire, le pauvre spectacle leur fut offert. Tous les habitants adossés au mur dans la même position qu'ils les avaient laissés, observaient le regard apitoyant l'équipage des Kid Pirates. Une chose avait changé dans l'environnement, il n y avait plus de mur pour se cacher, hormis celui des villageois.

La plupart des pirates ricanaient en se voyant chuter dans les gravats, d'autres se cherchaient des noises et le reste tenait encore un minimum l'alcool. Mais ce qui amusait le plus Bubble et Killer, c'était de voir leur capitaine, assit sur un tas impressionnant de débris, à se lamenter en grognant. Enfin, le terme « lamenter » désignait plus le fait de lancer ou de taper des cailloux avec violence, tête accoudée sur son genou, en grognant et criant sur le premier venu. A ses pieds, les restes d'un tonneau de boisson, en miettes.

**_ On s'emmerde ici, foutue guerre de mes deux. Ça sert à quoi d'être un pirate si y a rien à défoncer…**

Alors qu'il continuait de maugréer ou menacer les habitants de les tuer, Bubble se tourna vers Killer.

**_ J'ai bien une solution pour le faire dessouler, mais je risque mon intégrité physique…tu me couvres ?**

**_ Si tu veux, mais arrête le désastre, implora-t-il, à supposer qu'il puisse implorer.**

**_ Merci Killer.**

Bubble se rapprocha à pas mesurés en évitant les pièges traîtres les gravats, et en assommant les hommes s'approchant d'un peu trop près.

**_ C'est terrible comme elle a changé…soupira Deny.**

**_ Quel canon, soupira Etyen.**

**_ Je t'interdis de parler de Bubble ainsi !**

Deny lui asséna une frappe à son ami qui riait. Bubble, elle, arriva enfin au pied du tas de pierres et l'escalada sans peine. Elle grognait qu'elle regrettait déjà d'être une femme.

**_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne soit sensible qu'à nous les femmes ?**

Eustass la fixa d'un air mauvais, l'alcool brouillant tout sens de la logique chez lui.

**_ Qu'est-ç't'as toi ? T'veux crever hein ? Aboya-t-il.**

Pas découragée pour un sous, elle s'assit en travers de ses genoux et fit glisser sa main sous le menton de son capitaine qui parut apprécier.

**_ Captain…susurra-t-elle d'une voix admirative. Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur…**

**_ Ah ouais ? T'as bon goût gamine !**

L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas au dessus d'une certaine quantité et Bubble fut certaine que si l'on cherchait, les cadavres d'autres tonneaux seraient découverts, dépassant largement la limite acceptable pour conserver la lucidité de Kid. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas forcément réagit différemment à jeun, pensa-t-elle avec une moue désespérée. Elle lui sourit et se leva lascivement…..avant de le gifler avec force.

**_ Réveille toi Captain ! annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.**

Kid se leva brusquement et la secoua par le bras.

**_ J'vais t'tuer !**

Bubble reprit son masque de jeune femme candide et sensuelle. « Pas avant que je ne prenne enfin ma revanche pour le fessée que j'ai reçue de force »

**_ J'aimerais que ma mort soit douce Captain…vous savez être doux ?**

Eustass, que la boisson n'avait pas quitté, tomba dans le piège et redevint « calme ».

**_ Tout dépend…J'suis un homme t'sais. Je ne s'rais pas que doux avec toi…**

Alors qu'il lâchait son bras pour glisser sa main le long de ses hanches, Bubble lui envoya une nouvelle baffe.

**_ Allez ! On se reprend !**

**_ Sale p'tite peste !**

Bubble vint passer ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine et jouait de son rôle de séductrice, tout en continuant de coller des baffes entre quelques avances peu pudiques. Deny, Etyen, Gaëll et Killer, ainsi que toutes les personnes encore lucides, assistaient à la comédie qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

**_ Elle…elle blague là…demanda Etyen à Killer. Elle gifle un des supernovas les plus sadique et dangereux du lot, sans se faire tuer…**

**_ Oh oui, elle s'fout total' du Captain, expliqua-t-il décontracté. Comme les nanas sont son point faible quand il est bourré, elle en profite pour lui en coller que'ques unes en passant. A force, il s'dit qu'y a un truc qui cloche et r 'viens à lui, aussi cruel que d'hab'.**

**_ Ma petite Bubble est devenue aussi dépravée…..se désola Deny.**

**_ Mais t'es qui en fait ?**

Deny sembla se ressaisir et lui raconta brièvement quelle relation ils avaient entretenue au cours de leur enfance. Le second des Kid avait du mal à ne pas le frapper pour mentir autant. Bubble ? Une pleurnicheuse ?

**_ J'arrive pas à l'imaginer com'tu la raconte…**

**_ Et moi je n'arrive pas à la voir comme je ne l'imaginais pas…**

Les baffes avaient cessé et Eustass Kid était dans une telle rage d'avoir été ainsi humilié par sa vice-seconde, qui pendait dans le dénivelé de la pente au bout de son poing, attrapée à la gorge.

**_ T'es qu'une sale petite pouffiasse Bubble ! Tu mérit'rais que j'te tues sur le champ.**

**_ Sauf que je viens de sauver ton honneur de fier guerrier cruel et potentiellement sadique Captain, alors non merci.**

**_ C'est ça ! Beugla-t-il en l'agitant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. ET MON CUL C'EST D'LA FRAMBOISE !**

Killer empêcha d'un bras Deny de sauter vers Kid pour aider son amie.

**_ Je confirme Captain ! Intervint-il. Pour l'honneur hein ! Pas la suite.**

**_ Merci Killer, dit Bubble en le saluant de la main tandis que son visage se teintait d'un très léger voile pourpre, du à la suffocation dont elle était victime.**

Eustass fixa tour à tour ses deux gradés, sembla réfléchir s'il fallait les tuer tous les deux, puis se résigna. Il poussa un grognement avant de laisser tomber Bubble en contrebas des gravats, où elle s'écroula en suffocant, pas départie de son sourire pour autant.

**_ Bande d'emmerdeurs !**

Et il descendit de son piédestal, en réveillant d'un violent coup de pied ses hommes. Le maire, hésitant entre la terreur et le rire, opta pour la première solution et baissa la tête devant Eustass.

**_ Bon, elle vient d'où cette putain d'guerre ?**

Devant le regard médusé de Deny et des autres, Bubble, qui était revenue parmi eux après avoir subi l'interrogatoire de son ami d'enfance à propose de sa santé, leur fit comprendre que c'était l'une des rares qualités de son capitaine de retrouver son sérieux et son honneur une fois bien défoulé et dessaoulé.

Le maire, ne souhaitant pas contrarier le pirate deux fois plus grand que lui, commença ses explications. Ce serait un puissant homme qui aurait divisé l'île en deux partis de convictions. Les riches et nobles d'un côté contre les plus pauvres et artisans de l'autre. Cet homme voulait créer une population totalement dénuée de ce qu'il nommait « les inférieurs ».

Depuis plus de 7 mois désormais, la guerre pour sauver son parti faisait de nombreux morts des deux côtés, et la population avait diminué de moitié depuis. Les riches avaient l'argent pour se payer les armes mais contrairement aux hommes habitués aux travaux rudes, ils n'avaient aucune expérience du écoutait le récit sans rien dire mais voyait bien que Deny se contractait au rythme des intonations du maire. Une fois que celui-ci eut fini, il prit la parole à son tour.

**_ Etyen, Gaëll et moi sommes arrivés au tout début de cette guerre, mais les dégâts étaient déjà mesurables. Nous n'avions pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps, le log-pose ne demandant que quelques heures pour se recharger, mais en voyant tous ces enfants abandonnés et sans aucun espoir en l'avenir, j'ai préféré rester ici pour leur apporter avec les gars un peu de cette joie qu'offrent les bonbons. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une issue crédible et saine se dessine pour ces habitants. Ensuite on reprendra la mer…**

**_ Et ainsi ton rêve sera réalisé…conclut Bubble pour eux deux.**

**_ Oui, approuva-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.**

Un grand silence se fit, bien vite coupé par la grande délicatesse d'Eustass Captain Kid qui n'appréciait pas ce genre de rapprochement envers ses hommes.

**_ T'es qui toi ?**

Bubble soupira.

**_ Deny est un ami d'enfance. C'est un peu pour lui que je suis devenue pirate. On s'était promis de se revoir une fois nos rêves accomplis.**

Eustass leva un sourcil inexistant.

**_ Vraiment ? Comme c'est touchant…Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimentale, la nargua-t-il.**

**_ Je sais avoir un cœur comparé à certaines personnes.**

**_ Ne me cherche pas Bubble.**

Jusqu'à la fin, les villageois ne prirent pas une fois la parole, bien trop impressionné et inquiétés par la présence de l'équipage des Kid. Les enfants, d'abord effrayés par leur présence, restés cachés derrière leurs parents, sortirent peu à peu pour aller tourner autour des trois jeunes hommes qui leur distribuaient les sachets de bonbons multicolores.

A l'écart, les Kid Pirates observaient leur vice-seconde sourire naturellement comme si elle retrouvait une part de sa normalité. Car avec ses compagnons, elle n'était que sarcastique, autoritaire ou manipulatrice par la séduction. Mais jamais elle ne se montrait aussi libérée et douce qu'avec les enfants qui lui tiraient sur les tresses à la base de sa nuque. Eustass ne manifestait aucune satisfaction à cet apparent bien-être.

**_ Un pirate vendeur de bonbecs, on aura tout vu…**

**_ Z'auriez vu comment qu'elle a réagit en voyant c'Deny t' à l'heure ! J'suis quasi certain qu'ces deux là ont partagé un lien fort étant petits…ou l'partagent encore, relata Killer, assit sur le tas de gravats avec son capitaine.**

**_ Ouais, faudrait pas qu'elle décide d'aller vendre des sucettes avec c'type, marmonna Kid. C'est pas c'qui lui faut d'façon !**

Alors que son capitaine se levait, Killer lui demanda, intéressé par la soudaine connaissance de son supérieur.

**_ Qu'est-ç'qui lui faut alors Captain ?**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres rouge sang de Kid.

**_D'la violence et du sexe Killer, voilà c'qui lui faut à cette nana.**

Killer regarda de nouveau sa coéquipière, comme s'il tentait d'imaginer cette formule sur la jeune femme qui souriait candidement. Lui vit ce qui manquait à l'équation et se leva à son tour.

**_ Je n'dis pas qu'vous avez tord, mais vous oubliez une chose Captain.**

**_ Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ç'qui lui faut d'plus ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire narquois.**

Killer ne sut s'il arriverait à prononcer ce mot sans rire ou faire rire son capitaine.

**_ D'la'amour Captain. D'l'amour.**

Il échoua car Kid partit dans un éclat de rire des plus inquiétants pour les enfants et les villageois terrés à l'ombre des murs encore dressés. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, Eustass répondit.

**_ Tssss…T'es trop fleur bleue mon pauvre… Allez, va lui dire qu'on s'tire.**

Et il s'éloigna, ricanant encore de l'idée ridicule de son second. Lui ? Donner de l'amour ? Parfois, il doutait de l'intégrité mentale de l'homme masqué. Killer, pour sa part, souffla dans son masque d'un air blasé de ce caractère un peu trop ignorant des relations humaines.

**_ Vous aussi ça vous f' rait du bien Captain….**

Il descendit donc du tas de cailloux pour se diriger vers Bubble. Les enfants se cachèrent aussitôt derrière le chariot et leurs propriétaires. Deny maugréa.

**_ Bubble ? Tu peux demander à ton ami de faire vite, il fait peur aux enfants.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Killer ? Questionna-t-elle, une imperceptible pointe de colère dans la voix.**

**_ On lève le camp, dit au revoir à tes gamins.**

Ceux-ci poussèrent de petites protestations et Bubble passa une main dans leurs cheveux. Deny proposa de les raccompagner et ce n'est pas sans un soupir de soulagement que le maire vit s'éloigner l'équipage des Kid Pirates de là où ils étaient venus.

* * *

_*****Un futur chapitre dès qu je pourrais ;)*****_


	66. O2 : Chapter 32

_******J'ai eu un voyage non prévu durant le week-end ce qui m'a privé d'internet durant deux jours ! Je m'excuse platement pour les esprits qui doivent s'échauffer de l'autre côté de l'écran...Ne me tapez plus je ne vais pas survivre ! Ou alors pas trop fort ! Ici, Il y a les pensées de Penguin à propose de Sabaody, puis à la suite, couvrant la même période, ce qu'il se passe du côté des Kid. Tout ça est donc AVANT que les Heart n'arrivent sur l'île aux voyants et que Bubble ne retrouve Deny. Vous me suivez ? Je vous avais prévenu que ça serait compliqué ! _

_Itinerys : Moi, toute rouge : Vous moquez pas vous avez pas eu à le subir seule quand il est bourré ! *pointe Kid du doigt*_

_Toi, un doigt sur la joue : Mais t'es toute rouge ! On dirait une fraise..._

_Law, ajoutant un peu de piquant : Ou une mini-Kid, une Kidette en fait..._

_Kid, enfoncé dans le canapé : Manquerais plus qu'ça..._

_Toi, narquoise : Avoue que tu ne serais pas mécontent d'avoir un mini toi ?_

_Moi : CHUUUUT ! La place aux autres reviwers !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Je doute que le grand rouquin partit vomir ses tripes soit d'avis ^^ Merci quand même ! _

_Momo : Pour Paris Manga, c'est aussi probable que j'y aille que de voir Kid rouler un patin à Law dans le manga ! XD Mais j'aurais aimé ! Moi : Ace ! Reviens ! Tu étais si kawaii ! J'aimerais vraiment voir tes dessins de Bubble !_

_Lol-ichigo : je n'en ai aucune idée mais je n'irais pas en acheter ! _

_Trafalgar-lucia : Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je suis contente que tu aime encore ! _

_L'inconnue : Alors ne perd pas tes côtes et à la prochaine ! _

_Guest : Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire un commentaire comme celui-ci ! Pour la présence, je en suis pas des plus assidues non plus comme on peut ne pas le voir XD_

_Ciella : Kid a vraiment de mauvaises notes venant des lecteurs ! XD Mais je suis sûre que ça ira mieux...je ne dis pas quand ! je dois voir ton chat, s'il aime Kid, je l'aime !_

_Simili D Axel : Quel chat intelligent pour lire ! Il pourra aller raconter les conneries de Kid à ses amis !_

_Anna1819 : Je parlais de mon deviantart : DhaliaNoir, et je vais remettre le lien ici == gallery/#/d55xmty_

_MissNolwenn : Il ne faut pas tomber aussi bas que Kid effectivement ! Et Bubble va le faire payer de toute façon ! En espérant que ce chapitre te convienne..._

_Florette : Je ne m'y risquerais pas sans garde du corps !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Sabaody, là où se croisent et décroisent les sentiments...**

La salle des ventes était en vue désormais, et Bepo s'impatientait de retrouver ses camarades. Penguin et Shachi, ainsi que Thom étaient adossés au mur du bâtiment, regardant la foule de gens se presser vers l'intérieur des portes rouges, la vente allant commencer.

**_ Personne d'autre n'est là capitaine, l'informa Shachi, en dévisageant le géant enchaîné à l'entrée.**

**_ Bien, merci Shachi.**

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, en se mêlant à la foule et finirent par trouver une place dans les rangées de siège à leur gauche, à bonne hauteur et à quelques pas de la sortie. Law ne pouvait se cacher sa légère impatience et il compta que son cœur battait de deux battements plus rapidement à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

* * *

C'était l'incompréhension sur le navire des Kid. Environ cinq hommes étaient atteints d'une poussée de fièvre, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Leur passage sur une île tropicale n'en avait pas été dénuée de raisons. Eustass Kid était pourtant d'une humeur stable.

**_ Killer, va prévenir Heat qu'on va débarquer.**

**_ Bien.**

L'homme masqué sorti de la cabine de son capitaine et se rendit dans l'une des pièces servant d'infirmerie. Les trois hommes les plus touchés par la fièvre étaient étendus sur des brancards, les deux autres se contentant de tenir adossé au mur dans un râle agacé. Il s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette aux cheveux bleus et lui dit ennuyé.

**_ On va débarquer. Laisse tes patients s'débrouiller comme des grands Heat.**

**_ Bien. Mais je préfère leur donner leurs soins avant.**

**_ S'tu veux, répondit Killer en haussant les épaules.**

Il allait sortir pour observer la nouvelle destination qu'il connaissait, il s'arrêta près d'une silhouette debout dans un coin. Il leva le bras et secoua les mèches de cette silhouette.

**_ Ba alors Bubble ? On a pris froid ? C'te bonne idée d'te balader en pleine nuit aussi !**

**_ Arrête Killer…tu sais qu'c'est pas d'ma faute !**

Bubble avait les joues rougies et la peau brûlante, le regard mi-clos de fatigue.

**_ J'le sais mais j'aime bien t'emmerder !**

**_ Comme si je le savais pas Killer….On arrive ?**

**_ Ouais mais toi t'vas rester là.**

Bubble protesta mais une bouffée de chaleur l'empêcha de poursuivre sa plainte. Killer rit et sortit rejoindre son capitaine sur le pont. Celui-ci ne se tourna pas vers lui, se contentant de relire une énième fois le journal froissé qu'une mouette avait fait tomber. Enfin que Kid avait abattue par ennui.

**_ Exécuter Ace aux Poings Ardents…..Tsss….Quels cons ces Marines !**

**_ J'suis sûr qu'vous avez rien dit à not' folle ?**

Kid réfuta de la tête et posa son regard sur les immenses troncs rayés qui recouvraient les îlots de Sabaody. Un brouhaha se faisait distinguer un peu plus loin, là où les équipages s'attroupaient pour se taper dessus à la première occasion.

**_ Parce que tu crois qu'elle rest'rait bien sagement ici à compter les bulles ? Elle s'taillerait pour le r'voir.**

**_ Au fond vous l'aimez bien, conclut le second.**

Kid eut une moue agacée et tourna son regard vers le masque recouvert des mêmes motifs que les arbres.

**_ Depuis quand j'prends les autres en affection Killer ? Parfois j'me d'mande si tu n'devrais pas arrêter la drogue…**

**_ Ca m'détend Captain. Et puis vous z'allez pas m'faire croire qu'vous l'appréciez pas un p'tit peu quand même ?!**

Le supernova se contracta et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire mauvais.

**_ Tu m' saoule. C'est qu'une pauv' gamine pas finie qui bute tout c'qui l'emmerde. Moi, j'suis juste satisfait qu'elle s'occupe sur MON navire et pas l'SIEN…..**

Il sembla hésiter, puis termina d'une voix conciliante.

**_ Et puis elle est bien gaulée.**

Killer haussa les épaules.

**_ Si vous l'dites.**

**_ J'le dis.**

La porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit en grinçant et ils se retournèrent de concert pour voir Bubble trébucher sur le seuil. Kid grogna, Killer ricana.

**_ T'es pas assez malade comme ça ?! Engueula le capitaine.**

**_ Qu'est-ç'qui se passe sur cette île ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant son supérieur.**

**_ R'tourne t'allonger Bubble, conseilla Killer.**

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et elle lui tourna aussitôt, le pont tanguant dans ses yeux.

**_ J'ai entendu des gars parler d'un truc ici, j'veux savoir quoi.**

**_ Y s'passe rien, t'es juste parano, alors maint'nant tu r'tourne avec les autres avant que j't'y envoie à coups d'pompes dans l'train !**

Bubble grommela et s'en retourna avec les autres malades, n'étant pas assez forte pour résister à une dispute avec Kid. Dans la cabine, Heat avait disparu et il ne restait que quelques plaintifs sur leur lits. Bubble s'approcha de l'un de ceux qui semblait le plus en forme et lui demanda un peu brusquement :

**_ Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe sur cette île ? Le Captain refuse de m'le dire !**

L'homme la regarda un peu perdu puis secoua la tête pour être certain qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

**_ T'es pas au courant Bubble ? C'est pas croyable ! Ils vont exécuter Ace aux Poings Ardents ! Et c'est ici que les équipages se rassemblent avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde. T'es pas inquiètes toi ? Je m'demande bien c'qui va bien pouvoir nous attendre ici !**

**_ Enfin ceux qui iront sur l'île, nous on est assignés à rester ici, intervint un autre qui avait surprit leur conversation. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas y aller Bubble : t'aurais aidé l'Captain à mettre un peu l'boxon dans ce tas de pirates !**

Bubble ricanant avec eux mais sans grande joie, d'une part car la fièvre la fatiguait trop pour qu'elle puisse se permettre une dépense d'énergie inutile, et de l'autre car un détail avait relevé son attention.

**_ Mais les pirates qui vont sur cette île, ils viennent d'où ?**

Le premier homme qu'elle avait interrogé lui répondit, car l'autre était tombé de sommeil, rendant son éventuel interrogatoire impossible.

_** Bah, y a assurément presque tous les pirates venus de la Route des Périls ! Il paraît même que des grands équipages corsaires seraient déjà arrivés, mais ça c'est c'que disent les infos du den den mushi, et j'crois qu'il est un peu détraqué. Jenner et Typo l'avaient trafiqué pour tomber sur les réseaux de lignes roses de chaque île, quels abrutis !**

Bubble eut un raté dans son rythme cardiaque. Non pas à cause de la stupidité pornographique de ses subordonnés, mais à cause de la première phrase prononcé par son compagnon.

**_ Attend ! Attend !...Tu as bien dis...TOUS ?**

L'homme un peu étonné de s'être aussi mal fait comprendre, répéta :

**_ Oui, tous les équipages, Jewerly Bonney, Scratchmen Apoo, y aurait aussi X Drake, ça c'est intéressant et puis cet autre taré là….hésita-t-il, levant les yeux au plafond et se massant le menton d'une main calleuse. Il a un nom aussi bizarre que les autres…Trefelian….nan…Traffyl…non c'est pas ça non plus…**

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta définitivement pendant cinq secondes. Elle ne put prononcer ce nom qu'en un souffle, comme un mot oublié depuis des années de sa mémoire.

**_ Trafalgar Law….**

**_ Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama son voisin en souriant. Hé mais ! Tu vas où ?**

Il n'aurait pas de réponses car Bubble venait de décamper d'un pas mal assuré, se cognant à l'encadrement de la porte, claquant celle-ci contre le battant sans se soucier de réveiller les autres malades.

Eustass Kid venait de descendre le mince ponton en bois qui les reliait au quai et s'apprêtait à s'en aller vers les groove en compagnie de Killer et Heat, quand un cri de colère les stoppa.

**_ EUSTASS CAPTAIN KID !**

Poussant un soupir irrité, l'homme en question se retourna et toisa du regard la jeune femme qui se retenait au bastingage pour ne pas tomber, le souffle court et les joues rougies par la fièvre. Son regard était furieux mais ses traits montraient une certaine peine.

**_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qu'il serait là ?!**

**_ De qui tu causes Bubble ? Demanda Kid en sachant pertinemment de qui elle parlait.**

**_ Tu le sais ! Lui ! Tu voulais m'empêcher d'le revoir Captain ?! C'est ça ?!**

Elle paraissait presque trahie dans le ton qu'elle employait, mais la colère restait de mise.

**_ T'es malade comme un chien et tu crois vraiment qu'j'vais t'laisser aller crapahuter dans les bois comme le p'tit chap'ron rose ? T'es conne ou c'est la fièvre ?**

Bubble ignora l'insulte et lança un regard vers le masque qui se tenait à la droite de Kid, en espérant qu'il lui dise en un soupir de lassitude de venir les rejoindre. Mais il n'en fut rien.

**_ L'Captain a raison. T'vas pas aller t'faire buter pasqu' t'as un pote à aller voir ?! J'suis contre. Et puis t'as qu'à veiller sur les aut', ça t'changera d'nous suivre ! 'Pis t'aurais été un poids dans l'état où t'es !**

Bubble eut un relent de dégoût envers celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu face à leur capitaine. Il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour le supernova dont ils parlaient.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces fois où elle avait pleuré en silence, où elle avait pensé à lui, qu'elle avait engueulé Kid quand il s'en moquait et les douleurs qu'elle ressentait malgré les océans qui les séparaient, que Killer l'empêche de le revoir alors qu'il était sur la même île qu'eux. Elle voulut lui cracher une insulte mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Kid avait aperçu qu'un de ses hommes s'occupait l'esprit –pour peu qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre ces deux oreilles- avec un objet en métal, et l'avait fait traverser le pont grâce à son pouvoir pour venir percuter le crâne de sa vice-seconde.

Bubble s'effondra dans un faible couinement, alors que l'homme en question regardait ses mains en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

**_ Toi ! Le héla Kid. Tu ramène la chieuse avec les autres et si elle s'réveille, tu l'assomme Ok ?**

**_ Euuh….à vos ordres Captain !**

Il souleva le corps de Bubble et le traîna alors que Killer haussait les épaules.

**_ Elle va vous haïr après ça Captain !**

**_ Et alors ? dit Kid en agitant la main en signe de déni. Elle oublie parfois qu'le capitaine c'est moi. Et j'ai horreur qu'on discute mes ordres.**

Killer haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et avança vers les groove en compagnie de Heat et son capitaine. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord...

* * *

_*****Et voilà ! Je vous remercie de votre patience et souhaite qu'elle reste intacte jusqu'au prochain chapitre !*****_


	67. O2 : Chapter 33

_*****Voici le chapitre de la semaine, en espérant que vous aimerez toujours ! Cette fois, je tente de coller un peu au manga et donc de respecter les évènements, ce qui pourra vous donner un indice quand au déroulement de la suite d ela fic' :)*****_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Ton grand frère est très vilain ! Moi, tapant affectueusement sur la joue de Kid : Méchant Kid va !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Pauvre Bubble oui, mais ne jetez pas la pierre trop vite à Kid, il pourrait se trouver surprenant ! Merci de ton compliment mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je devrais améliorer pour être qualifiée de super écrivaine XD_

_Ciella : Oui, disons le tous en chœur : "Le salaud !" Mais ton chat est le bienvenu chez moi alors ! Il pourra jouer avec le mien (qui adore Kid) et ma chienne (dont Kid est allergique) WD_

_Simili D Axel : Ja jé zui une zadique mais je le zais depuis bien longtemps mein kinder ! Aj aj aj ! Nan bien sûr je rigole ! Mais ton chat court de graves dangers ! Arrête le ! Ou amène le avec le mien et celui de Ciella ! _

_Who Think Fast : Tu es toute excusée ! Merci de ton soutien et ton suivi, cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que malgré le travail, les gens trouvent le temps de venir me lire de temps en temps \(^O^)/ (~^o^ )~ ~( ^o^~) *danse de joie*_

_MissNolwenn : Ta citation est tout à fait adaptée je trouve ^^ Pourvu qu'elle reste intacte un long moment ! *vois le fouet et capitule* Ok ok je vais bosser _

_ ∧＿∧ _  
_ （ y_y） _  
_ （ ∪ ∪ _  
_ と＿_）_）_

_Lol-ichigo : Es-tu encore vivante ? Moi, tapant sur la joue d Kid : Méchant Kid va ! Kid, sarcastique : Tu m'las déjà dis !_

_Dan. Momo : Omedetô ! Bienvenue dans le cercle des fanficeurs et fanficeuse .net ! J'espère que Ace s'en remettra, que tu trouveras ton style de dessin et que je verrais le tout ! _

_Moi : *yeux de Jack Russell à Kid* S'il-te-plaît Captain Eustass Kid ! Kid, maugréant : Tant qu'vous m'la rendez intacte..._

_Yumi : Si si il existe ! Mais on dit accrocheuse *^_^* Je te remercie de toutes tes impressions et je peux juste te dire que ses amitiés et ses amours seront mises à rude épreuve ! _

_Gloriia : J'espère que tu te remettras du décalage dans la fic', mais ne t'en fais pas, dès que je changerais de période dans la fic', je ferais une explication dans l'intro :)_

_L'inconnue : *me jetant à ton chevet* NOOOON ! Ne meurt pas ! LAW ! Fais quelque chooose !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Réparer une erreur...**

C'est alors que la porte de la salle des ventes s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Lassé de tourner le regard à chaque nouvelle entrée, Trafalgar Law n'eut pas senti la présence d'une personne autrement plus oppressante que celle des bourgeois venus s'acheter quelque pauvre esclave. Pourtant, son instinct lui intima d'essayer une dernière fois. Il l'écouta quand un faible ricanement lui parvint à quelques pas.

« Quelle agitation, pensa Eustass Kid. Rien d'intéressant en terme de marchandise. » Il se contrefichait de tous ces riches imbus d'eux-mêmes, incapables de prendre conscience de leur propre faiblesse. Ses yeux aux nuances rouille parcoururent la salle et ne mirent qu'une fraction de seconde à repérer un bonnet blanc. Il exultait de voir sa réaction dans quelques secondes. Il s'adressa à Killer qui, lui aussi, l'avait remarqué.

**_ Une tête qui vaut 200 millions... Trafalgar Law... De vilaines rumeurs circulent à son sujet. Et il est mal élevé...**

Cette voix. Rugueuse et arrogante. Un vibrato sourd qui résonnait en vous comme les prémices d'un tremblement de terre. Trafalgar Law la reconnu en une fraction de seconde. Il sentit son corps parcouru de pulsions électrifiées et il tourna lentement la tête.

Il réagissait enfin. Eustass Kid, son sourire étiré comme une victoire, vit le regard préparé de Trafalgar Law. Il perçu la surprise et la colère, imperceptibles dans ses pupilles. Alors un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kid.

Enfin il les retrouvait. Ces fichus Kid Pirates. Law eut un frémissement que seul lui put percevoir. Cet air de supériorité qu'il observait chez l'homme au manteau rouge lui donna envie de s'amuser. Une pulsion lui traversa le membre droit et son avant-bras se releva.

« Il n'allait tout de même pas l'attaquer ici ? Il n'était pas stupide à ce point ? » Kid doutait que ce soit une tentative de le blesser et ne se départi donc pas de son sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un majeur le provoquer de la plus belle manière.

Les lèvres de Kid avaient perdu leur assurance et cela Law s'en félicitait. Un sourire sarcastique et insolent naquit sur celles de Law et il rabaissa son doigt d'honneur avant de retourner son attention vers l'estrade d'un balancement de tête hautain.

« Quelle con ! » Kid se retint d'aller lui mettre les « poings » sur les i car ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il recula donc avec le reste de ses hommes contre le mur, plus dans l'ombre. Il attendit donc que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive. Ce fut Luffy au Chapeau de Paille.

Son cœur grondait. Elle n'était pas là. « Pourquoi ? » Shachi, assit à sa droite, avait remarqué le tressautement d'agacement de la paupière de son capitaine.

**_ Elle l'a peut-être quitté ?**

Law lui offrit un regard sombre et réfuta d'une voix amère.

**_ Parce que vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu quitter l'équipage pour qui elle a sacrifié tellement ?**

**_ Pt'être bein qu'oui…..**

Cependant, leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre supernova, fraîchement nommé.

Bubble reprit peu à peu conscience. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'un mal de crâne la submergea à l'arrière de sa tête. Tête appuyée contre le mur de l'infirmerie, encore occupée par les quatre hommes malades. Elle était assise comme une poupée de chiffon au pied du mur. « Quelle enflure ! » L'assommer comme un vulgaire Marine débutant. « Elle avait été trop stupide, pensa-t-elle ». Le temps qu'elle avait passé à provoquer Kid sans presque jamais se faire punir lui avait ôté de l'esprit à quel point il restait cruel et pareil à son credo. La prochaine fois, elle serait plus discrète et tenterait de moins lui chercher des Berry.

Assit sur une chaise, un de ses hommes la fixait, bras et jambes croisées. Elle reconnu Typo, celui qui s'amusait avec un objet en métal sur le pont lorsqu'elle était sortie pour se plaindre à Kid. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que son « jouet » ait été l'arme du crime.

**_ Hé ! Détache-moi Typo !**

**_ Je peux pas, répondit-il, sans la craindre du tout. Le capitaine m'a ordonné de te laisser dans cet état et de t'assommer encore si nécessaire. Alors reste tranquille Bubble. De toute façon, il est partit depuis longtemps et tu te perdras ici.**

Bien qu'elle fût du genre à frapper les gens qui l'agaçaient, elle comprenait qu'il soit plus facile d'affronter ses colères que les punitions de leur capitaine. Elle ne devint pas sage comme une image pour autant. Bubble se redressa péniblement et tenta d'attraper sa ceinture qui pendait à un clou au dessus d'elle. Son bras fut stoppé en un élan de peine et de cliquetis. « Non….pensa-t-elle. Il n'a pas….. »

**_ Pas le choix Bubble, tu bougeais trop. Désolé.**

**_ Et bien sûr, gronda Bubble, le seul truc que tu aies trouvé c'est une PAIRE DE MENOTTES ?!**

**_ Désolé j'ai dis.**

Cette fois, elle était en colère. L'assommer pour la calmer, soit, ça passait encore. La laisser choir comme une pauvresse sur ce navire car elle était malade, elle pouvait le concevoir. Mais que les hommes censés être sous ses ordres puissent la voir ainsi, à terre et menottée, c'était trop. Elle découvrit ses dents et poussa une plainte de colère envers Typo qui se leva et vint s'accroupir près d'elle, à une certaine distance tout de même pour éviter le coup de pied qu'elle avait voulu lui envoyer.

**_ Détache moi ! Tout de suite !**

**_ Je ne peux pas Bubble.**

**_ Fait le où j'informe Kid de tes tendances perverses à toi et à Jenner !**

Sur le coup, Typo ne comprit pas tout de suite puis piqua un fard en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une clé qu'il inséra dans les menottes qui cédèrent aussitôt. Bubble se leva précipitamment et lui envoya une claque sans force, juste pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner de sitôt.

**_ Hé ! Reste là Bubble !**

Bubble avait passé au pas de course la porte de l'infirmerie et Typo la suivit aussi rapidement qu'il pu sur le pont. Elle avait descendu avec frénésie le ponton resté en place et se trouvait maintenant sur la terre ferme. Typo stoppa son élan en s'appuyant sur le bastingage, avant de lui crier, paniqué.

**_ Eh reviens ! Tu vas où ?**

Bubble se retourna et déclara d'une voix sérieuse.

**_ Réparer une erreur….**

Et elle disparu entre les arbres rayés des mangroves. Typo se gratta le sommet du crâne, hébété. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot mais dans une autre bouche, il y a très longtemps. Il soupira et allait renoncer à aller la chercher quand une pensée traversa son esprit, comme un rappel.

**_ Elle va se perdre, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lassée.**

Il allait demander à deux ou trois de ses camarades de venir avec lui pour trouver leur vice-seconde avant qu'elle ne se retrouve au milieu des passants des groove touristiques.

* * *

_*****Je sais que vous voulez me tuer pour avoir coupé maintenant mais je vous promets que dès que cette rétrospective sera terminée, les émotions vont pleuvoir !*****_


	68. O2 : Chapter 34

_*****En raison d'un emploi du temps très chargé je n'ai presque plus le temps det aper mes chapitres, ce que je déplore tout autant que vous. De plus, je me retrouve avec un problème de concordance des situations dans les chapitres de rpévus et pour pouvoir m'aider, j'aimerais que vous puissiez me dire : Avant le retour en arrière sur Sabaody, avec Deny donc, est-ce que Bubble est censée avoir revu Law ou non ? Je n'arrive pas à me retrouver et je compte sur vous pour répondre à cette question...*****_

_Anna1819 : On arrive à un tournant dans l'opus, c'est vrai ! Je suis cruelle je l'avoue..._

_ : Vivement que je puisse voir tes dessins ! Moi, serrant Ace derrière mon dos : T'en fais pas il peut pas me tuer non plus sinon il n'aura jamais la suite !_

_Itinerys : Pour ce qui est de Typo, j'hésite à le faire souffrir à cause de Bubble ou de Kid...Mais je vais le punir c'est sûr !_

_Lol-ichigo : Fais toi une transfusion des anciens chapitres ;)_

_Trafalgar-Lucia : De la famille de Zoro ? Non je ne crois pas mais j'ai déjà pris le thé avec lui après l'une de ses séances d'entraînement. Très posé dans ces moments là._

_Gloriia : Des émotions vous ne aurez mais au compte-goutte vu la tournure des évènements !_

_Ciella : Non seulement son sens de l'orientation est toujours déplorable mais elle arrivera à ne pas lui sauter au cou...comme une enfant en tout cas !_

_MissNolwenn : Une manière de m'encourager qui me rappelle Doflamingo..sauf que ce n'était pas pour écrire ma fic' lui..HEM HEM ! Bref..._

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : J'adore ton pseudo ! Ca donnerait "Astypo"...pas faux ton idée...je vais tenter de la caler dans la fic' en passant si j'y pense ! N'hésite pas à me le rappeller si j'oublie !_

_Simili D Axel : Viens dire "gunten tag" à toute la classe ! Ne crains rien ! Ton chat reste un animal incapable de se déplacer avec tout ça en même temps ! Enfin, je crois..._

_L'inconnue : *te tend la photo de Law endormi* Tiens ! C'est tout ce que je peux pour toi ! Désolée...Mon absence est due à un changement de rythme radical dans mon emploi du temps et d'un accès à Internet quasi inexistant à cause de la gente parentale alors..._

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Pitié comment ? *ricanement sadique emprunté à un certain magnet de frigo*_

_Yumi : Pour le prénom, je voulais rester dans la veine d'Oda et j'ai regardé les noms qu'il donnait lui. Ce sont souvent des noms traduisibles en français ou qui sont anglais...bref, des prénoms originaux. De plus, mon perso je voulais lui donner un caractère enfantin mais qui ne collerais pas avec sa personnalité, d'où l'apparence "bonbon" et le prénom pour une fille sauvage et cruelle...Picadilly ? "Trafalgar Square" est le nom d'un parc en Angleterre, je voulais qu'ils aient un lien ténu et j'ai choisi "Picadilly Circus"...Résultat : Bubble Picadilly ! La sonorité me plaisait je l'ai adopté ! Je suis contente que quelqu'un pose une question de ce genre ! (*^_^*)_

_Cristal-deborah : Pour ce qui est d'Internet, j'en ai été privée la semaine dernière et encore un peu dans jusqu'au 12 octobre, ce qui justifie en partie mon absence de ! Ton délire de la voyante est excellent ! Qu'en sera-t-il de leurs relation ?...mhh *sourire machiavélique*...Bubble a intérêt à se dépêcher...Je crois que je saigne trop du nez avec vos idées plus perverses les unes que les autres mais j'aiiiiiime ! Je vais tenter de tout écrire au plus vite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : ****Nous sommes proches mais si loin l'un de l'autre...**

Il allait demander à deux ou trois de ses camarades de venir avec lui pour trouver leur vice-seconde avant qu'elle ne se retrouve au milieu des passants des groove touristiques.

Les armes volaient au dessus de la tête des trois supernovas, à l'entrée de la salle des ventes. Les troupes de Marines interloquées voyaient leurs armes et autres matériels s'amasser autour du bras d'Eustass Captain Kid, sans quitter du regard l'homme au sabre qui leur souriait en jouant avec la tête de l'un des leurs. Tandis que Monkey D. Luffy braillait dans son coin, Trafalgar Law eut le temps de siffler d'une voix sourde et claire de danger.

**_ T'as pas osé l'amener ?**

Kid tourna son regard de rouille vers le Chirurgien et lui envoya un sourire plein de supériorité mais aussi avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

**_ Elle n'est plus la même que celle que t'as eu Trafalgar…Au moment où tu cherches comment me trucider discrètement, elle doit d'jà cavaler pour te r'voir !**

Law ne put empêcher une lueur de consternation et de vive curiosité passer dans son regard.

**_ C'est-à-dire Eustass-ya ?**

**_ Elle ne t'as…commença le supernova, avant de s'interrompre pour renvoyer un boulet de canon solitaire.**

**_ Elle ne m'a pas quoi ?! Insista Law, dont les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau depuis le début.**

Mais il ne put avoir de réponse car il dut s'occuper à son tour des Marines qui menaçaient leur trio, de plus en plus.

De son côté, Bubble courait toujours au milieu des immenses arbres rayés. Son seul objectif était de vérifier si les rumeurs étaient vraies, comme quoi _il_ était là. Son esprit était étrangement calme et vide. Bubble ne ressentait rien si ce n'était de l'impatience. Aucune tristesse, elle avait fini par s'estomper au fil des mois de mer. Plus de colère envers qui que ce soit, chacune des décisions de son capitaine étant au final justifiées...enfin presque tout le temps. Son amour pour Law, elle ne savait plus s'il existait encore tellement il avait été dilué parmi ses émotions. Elle le saurait si cet archipel d'îles lui laissait le chemin libre.

Alors qu'elle venait de sauter par-dessus une racine noueuse, la semelle de sa botte se posa sur une surface trop glissante pour être l'herbe grasse des groove. Dans un instant de lucidité, elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Sa jambe porteuse passa au dessus d'elle et, dans un magnifique salto, Bubble termina sa chute sur le coccyx. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et un juron dès que son centre de gravité eut été retrouvé.

En se massant douloureusement le point d'impact avec le sol, elle fusilla du regard la bulle aux reflets multicolores qui s'élevait paresseusement le long des troncs rayés pour aller toucher la haute cime des arbres. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'épousseta, fâchée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ai vue tomber aussi inopinément, et poussa un faible soupir de soulagement en constatant que non.

**_ BUBBLE ! Je te cherchais !**

Elle se retourna et aperçu l'un des hommes de son équipage : Eddie. Un grand gars tout mince mais musclé avec de sérieuses tendances meurtrières. Ses cheveux blonds en brosse aux tempes rasées, des lunettes rondes et noires dans lesquelles vous voyiez votre reflet, et un rire des plus dépravé…Bref : un type sympa quoi ! Il s'avança à grands pas vers elle, les mains dans les poches et lui désigna d'un coup de tête une direction approximative.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais assise par terre mais t'as ordre de revenir !**

Bubble eut sourire narquois envers le seul subordonné qui osait lui tenir tête et avec qui elle entretenait une relation amicale plus prononcée qu'avec les autres.

**_ Ah oui ? Et de qui vient cet ordre des plus importants ? Du pauvre Typo qui flippe de terminer par-dessus bord ?**

Eddie ricana un instant avant de dévisager sa vice-capitaine par-dessus la monture en acier de ses lunettes.

**_ Nan. Du capitaine.**

Bubble envoya une flopée d'insultes multicolores et irisées mentales à l'adresse de son capitaine bien-aimé et se contenta d'un simple « Putain » devant Eddie. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé sa ribambelle de mots vulgaires car il en connaissait bien plus qu'elle, mais parce que comme la plupart de ceux présent dans l'équipage, il soutenait Kid et le respectait, presque autant que Killer.

Bien qu'il soit moins expansif que ce dernier en termes de fidélité, il n'hésitait pas à surenchérir quand on insultait Kid, histoire de montrer qui était le plus cultivé.

**_ Et que me vaut le plaisir de cet ordre ?**

**_ Typo a contacté le capitaine par den den mushi de ton « escapade ». Et le capitaine a ordonné à ce que tu le rejoignes.**

Bubble fut un peu surprise par cette demande, puis se dit qu'il y avait moins de chance qu'elle se perde en restant avec Eddie ou même Kid. Alors elle se mit à suivre d'un léger pas de course son subordonné, parti dans la direction opposée. Son esprit se remit à s'activer, les pensées affluer dans son cortex et les émotions tressauter dans ses veines. Car si Kid était aussi haut perché dans les primes, c'est en raison de ses dégâts des plus impressionnants. Et Bubble en connaissait un autre qui était aussi surveillé que son capitaine...

* * *

_*****Très court je sais mais je préfère vous prouver que je suis en vie plutôt que de passer une nouvelle semaine sans poster...*****_


	69. O2 : Chapter 35

_*****Vous n'aurez pas la réponse à la question : "Bubble reverra-t-elle Law ?" dans ce chapitre car je n'ai aucune idée de comment développer la situation alors pour le moment je piétine. Je m'excuse une énième fois de la taille du chapitre et me barre en courant pour ne pas recevoir vos armes !*****_

_Itinerys : Décidément je commence à croire que je suis une sadique de vous laisser mariner autant !_

_L'inconnue D : Un nouveau type de pseudo ? Coucou quand même ! La gente parentale a rentré les crocs, mais juste de quoi me laisser l'ordi le week end donc pas de vrais changements dans le rythme de publication !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Oui ! Je m'en suis rappelé ! Je vais peut-être faire un chapitre bonus dessus amis je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de taper les chapitres normaux alors les bonus ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Quel vocabulaire ! Mais je ne pense pas que Kid prenne en compte les pulsions sexuelles de ses camarades, hormis les siennes ! Tu as quel âge Lucia ? _

_Dan. Momo : Merci de ta réponse à ma question, la seule que j'ai eue , mais je vais tenter de rester cohérente parce que Sabaody, c'est un passage que je maîtrise vu que je ne l'ai pas vu en entier...honte à moi ! je ne connais pas mais je vais jeter un coup d'oeil pour comprendre ! A plus tard alors !_

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : Notre pauvre Astypo va réapparaître je te le promets ! Merci de ta nouvelle fidélité et à plus tard !_

_Simili D Axel : Je ne suis aps humaine de toute façon..." Je suis un gâteau de riz" !_

_Ciella : Un joli triangle amoureux ? Soudain j'ai pensé à Twilight. Qu'on me frappe pour avoir osé ! Quoi que le côté "lupin" irait très bien à Kid..._

_Lol-ichigo : Oh ! Quelles nouvelles ?!_

_cristal-deborah : Le dénouement n'est pas pour ce chapitre ma pauvre ! Je souffre autant que vous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Mais montrez nous les Heart !**

Ils couraient depuis un moment et les quelques bruits d'explosions qui avaient résonné dans l'air alors qu'elle venait de se lancer en courant dans les groove avaient cessé, accélérant les battements nerveux du cœur de Bubble dans sa poitrine.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec le Captain ?**

Eddie se retourna et lui envoya un sourire qui était d'assez mauvais augures.

**_ Il a rencontré deux potes et s'est décidé d'aller abattre les Marines qui tentaient de jouer avec eux. J'ai du partir pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec mes armes en fer mais je peux t'assurer que le capitaine n'est pas forcément le plus bizarre des supernovas ! Ha ! Ha !**

**_ Qui sont les deux autres ?**

Eddie se tut un instant et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

**_ Pas la peine que tu l'sache, on les verra pas.**

**_ Quoi ?!**

Bubble s'était arrêtée net, forçant Eddie à s'arrêter lui aussi. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi le capitaine lui avait demandé de le rejoindre : le temps durant lequel elle était restée évanouie, le temps qu'elle avait gâché en se perdant et celui qui s'écoulait pour le rejoindre, permettait à Kid de l'avoir sous la main une fois le combat terminé. L'empêchant de _le_ voir.

**_ Je n'irais pas !**

**_ Hein ?**

Bubble se détourna du regard interrogateur d'Eddie et détala entre les arbres à sa droite. Son subordonné tenta de la retenir mais elle était encore assez rapide pour qu'il ne puisse pas réagir tout de suite. Elle allait trouver celui qu'elle voulait sans que son capitaine ne l'en empêche !

**_ Trafalgar…**

Eddie, lui, haussa les épaules et se contenta de continuer dans la direction qu'il avait choisie. Peu importait de ramener sa vice-seconde, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté et puis c'était son problème après tout ! Si elle désobéissait aux ordres de Kid, elle n'aurait qu'à gérer ça avec lui. Et Eddie savait à quel point cela pouvait le mettre de mauvaise humeur que d'avoir à corriger les indisciplinés !

A peine une minute plus tard, il rejoignit deux de ses camarades qui l'attendaient à un point donné plus auparavant. L'un d'eux, portant une capuche aux oreilles pointues, s'étonna :

**_ La vice-seconde n'est pas avec toi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

Eddie rajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez lors de sa course et répondit aussi nonchalamment que si on lui avait demandé l'heure.

**_ Elle a refusé de venir, elle a du comprendre pourquoi le capitaine la demandait et s'est enfuie dans les groove. Fin c'est Bubble quoi ! Hein Wire ?**

**_ Je ne m'étonne même plus. Elle est trop…imprévisible pour que je la classe dans une catégorie de personnes particulière. Vous en pensez quoi vous ?**

Le troisième homme prit la parole à son tour.

**_ Je la trouve pitoyable dans son attitude.**

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris et incompréhensif. Leur ami se racla la gorge et continua son explication.

**_ Vous voyez dans quel état elle est dès qu'il s'agit de son ancien équipage ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle serait venue chez les Kid Pirates si c'est pour courir derrière son ancien équipage dès qu'on en parle. Si elle est avec nous, elle doit totale obéissance et fidélité à Kid, pas comme une chienne soumise mais au moins comme un véritable membre d'équipage, acheva-t-il, souriant avec les deux autres à sa dernière phrase ambigüe.**

Wire approuva d'un signe de tête.

**_ C'est vrai que même si elle est plutôt forte, que le capitaine l'aime bien et qu'elle est très drôle quand est massacre les gens, j'aime pas la manière qu'elle a de rester attachée à son passé.**

**_ On est des pirates, pas des buveurs de comptoir quoi !**

Eddie, le plus compréhensif des trois, objecta calmement.

**_ Allez les gars. On a tous un passé nous aussi, même le capitaine s'est baladé en culotte courte un jour. On oublie plus ou moins facilement c'est tout. Même si je suis d'avis qu'elle est parfois un peu décalée voir piteuse, elle reste notre coéquipière non ?**

Les deux hommes pensèrent aux moments qu'ils avaient pu partager avec leur vice-seconde et reconnurent qu'il avait raison.

**_ N'empêche, qu'est ce qu'on va dire au capitaine ?**

Eddie sourit à son ami et haussa les épaules.

**_ Elle va bien finir par tomber sur quelqu'un et on saura ou est-ce qu'elle est en entendant les bruits de combat !**

Encore une fois Bubble courait parmi les arbres et elle commençait à se lasser de voir toujours les mêmes numéros sur les arbres et décida pour la troisième fois de prendre à droite du numéro 11. Nom de nom, ce n'était quand même pas possible d'avoir un aussi mauvais sens de l'orientation. Alors qu'elle allait prendre un nouvel embranchement, une grosse bulle lui gâcha la vue et elle ne put empêcher la collision de s'effectuer.

Elle tomba au sol et poussa un juron digne de son capitaine. Alors qu'elle allait engueuler celui qui avait eu l'imprudence de ne pas regarder où il allait, elle crut que le choc lui avait déplacé le cerveau. A moins que ce ne soit la bulle montant paresseusement devant la personne qui l'empêche de la discerner totalement. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue et son cœur se mit à battre nerveusement...

**_ Putain d'merde ! Te voilà enfin toi !**

**_ Capitaine, siffla Bubble d'un air grinçant, énervée par les illusions de son esprit.**

Une main lui empoigna la chemise et elle se retrouva suspendue au dessus du sol, face à face avec le visage furieux d'Eustass Kid.

**_ J'crois qu't'as quelques explications à m'donner avant qu'j'te frappe !**

Bubble lut dans ses yeux qu'elle allait regretter de lui avoir désobéi...**  
**

* * *

_*****Je souffre autant que vous étant donné que j'ai déjà continué la suite et que c'est juste le passage de Sabaody qui me pose problème...Sur ce : A dans une semaine !*******  
**_


	70. 2 : Chapter 36

_*****Non, je en vous ai pas oubliés ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus conséquent !*****_

_Itinerys : Évidemment, dans ce cas-là je n'irais pas tout de suite non plus..._

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Quelle cruauté ! _

_Ciella : Les yeux doux n'ont pas prouvé leur efficacité jusque là...histoire à suivre...Tu es une connaissance de Cristal ? Chouette d'apprendre ça ! _

_Simili D Axel : C'est vrai que j'ai un peu passé les Hearts à la trappe ce coup ci...faut que je fasse attention !La crauté ne m'est pas inconnue..._

_LepouvoirDuKiwi : Quel commentaire que j'adore ! (cette phrase n'est pas française...) Astypo ! Astypo ! Oùùùùù es-tuuuueuuuhh...*Law vient me piquer avec du calmant et repart comme venu avec sa seringue*_

_Dan. Momo : Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire et c'est bien ça le problème ! Mais je vais réussir à m'en sortir de toute façon ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia : Bizarrement ton âge ne m'étonne pas (rien de m"chant là dedans) o_o tu ne devrais pas parler de fumette à ton âge ! S'il y a juste un truc qui me fait rire, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de corriger tes fautes dans ma tête alors que c'est d'aucune utilité ! XD_

_Lol-ichigo : Ne dit rien alors ^^ Effectivement, mais Sanji fasse attention ! (Sans qu'j'y fasse..bref passons cette blague pourrie)_

_L'inconnue : Law, agitant une aiguille : Ça va piquer un peu *sourire démoniaque*_

_Cristal-deborah : J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ton message ! XD_

_Gloriia : Oui, j'aime ce côté de ma personnalité !_

_Neko-Gailin : Bienvenue à toi ! Ce sont des messages comme les tiens qui me poussent un peu plus ! Merci de ton soutien !_

_Fan Hystrique : J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Bubble en tant que fille mais finalement, il y aura juste une ressemblance avec les yeux de Beatriz, pas plus. Je trouvais ça trop Mary-Sue...Mais ta réflexion est toute logique ! _

_Anna1819 : Oui, je sais comment achever ce passage !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Jure le sur le sang...**

Le regard était glacial et la voix aussi dure que la lame brillant devant ses yeux. Pour une fois, elle avait peur. Bubble déglutit quand le reflet du soleil dans le couteau vint l'éblouir. Tout son esprit confus était désormais sûr d'une chose : elle avait été trop loin et elle allait avoir des ennuis. Les pieds au dessus du sol ne s'agitaient pas, sachant que tenter de résister à la poigne de Kid autour de sa trachée était inutile. Le faible silence fit résonner le bruit des vaguelettes d'un ruisseau s'écoulant derrière eux.

Eustass Kid la fixait comme pour deviner la peur qu'on lisait au fond des yeux dorés de sa subordonnée. Peu de fois il avait été vraiment dur avec celle-ci, mais uniquement parce qu'il n'y voyait aucune utilité. Sauf que si on lui opposait une résistance trop forte, il n'était pas aussi clément. Si l'on eut put qualifier Eustass de clément. Sa cage thoracique frémit quand sa voix remonta en un rire sans joie.

**_ Alors Bubble ? Que vas-tu faire maint'nant ? Tu vas braver ma lame ?**

La réponse de Bubble fut quelque peu déformée par la pression que la main aux doigts vernis exerçait sur sa gorge, mais Kid comprit très bien les mots de Bubble.

**_ Je…khof…je vais res…khof khof…rester avec..toi Captain….**

**_ Et comment j'peux en être sûr ? T'en a été incapable la première fois…**

Bubble sentait sa peau gorgée de sang palpiter, mauvais signe pour elle. Si Kid avait voulu la faire saigner tout de suite, le seul poids de la lame aiguisée comme un rasoir sur sa joue aurait suffit à faire éclater les minuscules vaisseaux comprimés. Mais il se contenta de faire miroiter son arme sous ses yeux.

**_ Je…je vais rester…khof…là…**

Kid savourait sa totale maîtrise de la situation. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire avant lui, Bubble ne pouvait pas décemment tenir tête à son supernova de capitaine. Elle devait se soumettre totalement, et cela maintenant, ainsi que pour le reste de son appartenance aux Kid Pirates.

**_ Jure que tu m'obéiras désormais. Jure-le sur le sang, menaça son capitaine.**

Jurer sur le sang ? Bubble comprit que derrière son sourire victorieux, il en était réellement à bout de ses coups fourrés et de son caractère insoumis. Devait-elle pour autant renier son caractère ? En elle, Bubble fit un compromis. Elle ferait désormais profil bas du mieux qu'elle pourra, mais que Kid n'attende plus rien de spécial de sa part.

**_ Je…je le...khof…jure…**

**_ Choisit où tu préfère garder ta « promesse » Bubble, railla Kid, une pointe de solennité dans la voix.**

Où se faire taillader ? Quelle ironie ! Il l'humiliait assez pour lui demander où garder trace de sa soumission ! Elle leva péniblement un bras et referma sa main, légèrement froide en raison de l'absence de sang dans celle-ci, et la referma autour du bracelet en or un peu terni du poignet qui l'étouffait depuis bientôt trop longtemps.

**_ Ne pense pas que tu puisses résister, ricana Kid en un éclat de rire, en se méprenant sur les intentions de la jeune femme.**

**_ Là…khof…C'est la que j'la veux…suffoqua-t-elle en dépliant ses doigts blancs avec peine.**

Sa paume ouverte indiquait clairement son message. La bouche de son geôlier découvrit une rangée de dents blanches et une autre main aux ongles noirs vint chatouiller le creux de sa paume du bout de la lame. Le visage crispé et les yeux plissés, Bubble ne put qu'éructer une plainte gutturale quand elle s'empala d'un demi-centimètre dans sa peau glacée.

La douleur se propagea au galop dans son bras pour se nouer à l'épaule. Elle pouvait imaginer sans le voir le métal poli s'insinuer dans la chair, la peau s'écarter au passage de la lame ciselant les veines dont s'écoulaient des filets de sang sombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'affaissait au sol, la trachée asséchée et brûlante de l'air frais qui s'engouffrait de nouveau, par grandes goulées jusqu'à ses poumons atrophiés de cette absence. Dans l'herbe grasse, sa paume gauche lui faisait un mal de chien et des gouttes épaisses d'hémoglobine salissaient les brins écrasés. Sans y prêter attention, des traces se détachaient sur sa peau blême.

Suffocant toujours, pliée en deux sur elle-même, Bubble serrait la blessure pour empêcher une trop grande quantité du liquide rubis de la quitter. Sa tête restait baissée. Elle refusait de fixer dans les yeux son capitaine, trop honteuse de cette humiliation. Jurer sur le sang pouvait s'avérer comme un acte de courage sans limite dans le monde des pirates.

On l'osait parfois quand un ami mourant vous faisait une requête, quand vous désiriez vous lier à quelqu'un au-delà du simple mariage, que vous vouliez assurer un contrat de se réaliser dans les cas les plus malsains. Mais jurer sur le sang quand vous y étiez contraint sonnait comme un déshonneur. On pouvait passer outre et le revendiquer comme un acte de fidélité. « Ce que je ne ferais pas ! » s'exclama Bubble dans son esprit.

**_ Va rincer ta promesse et dépêches-toi d'me suivre. J'ai aut' chose à faire.**

Le bruit des bottes de Kid s'éloigna quelque peu. Bubble tourna la tête autour d'elle, inspectant les environs en cherchant ou elle pouvait laver la plaie qui cessait à peine de saigner. Derrière un nœud de racines d'un arbre numéroté 30. Elle se releva sans faire trop d'efforts et alla plonger sa paume dans le courant froid et légèrement agité. La douleur qui la lançait dans tout le bras sembla s'estomper en même temps que les filets de sang grenat s'entrelaçaient jusqu'à disparaître dans les tourbillons invisibles de l'eau.

Un léger amusement la prit lorsqu'elle prit conscience du terme qu'elle avait utilisé. Et dire que le grenat était censé protéger des blessures, arrêter les saignements, et entre autre symboliser la vérité et la fidélité ! Comme si la vie rendait les coïncidences ironiques, juste pour elle !

Une fois que la plaie fut propre et qu'elle ne risquait plus de saigner abondamment, Bubble leva enfin les yeux vers la silhouette massive qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha d'elle et elle suivit son capitaine qui était reparti, sans dire un mot. Ses traits de nouveau posés auraient pu faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais Bubble connaissait assez bien son capitaine pour savoir qu'en lui, beaucoup de choses se bousculaient. Quoi, elle l'ignorait.

Tandis qu'elle marchait derrière lui, elle se rendit compte, malgré son sens de l'orientation piteux, que la direction qu'elle suivait depuis leur départ était opposée à celle qu'elle avait elle-même emprunté. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas parler aussi naturellement à celui qui marchait devant elle sans qu'il ne prenne ça comme un acte d'acceptation de sa promesse. Alors Bubble se tut et attendit. Les arbres étaient peu à peu remplacés par des boutiques, et les rues qui remplaçaient les racines étaient fréquentées par autre monde que les pirates.

C'est quand un petit enfant armé d'une barbe à papa passa devant elle en courant que sa réponse lui fut offerte. Enfin, partiellement. Elle ignorait que les groove se classaient selon leurs numéros et fut donc un peu perdue quand Kid tourna la tête vers elle en annonçant le début de la zone touristique.

**_ Fais toi discrète et cherche pas à t'barrer, tu te f'rais choper par les marines. Ils s'baladent dans la zone touristique depuis que…**

**_ Depuis que ?!**

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais Kid ne semblât pas s'en préoccuper. Il entama une brève explication sur la raison de ce détour, chose qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de faire la plupart du temps, préférant dire qu'il n'avait rien à justifier.

**_ D'l'autre côté y a une bande de pirates qui s'amusent à mettre la zone. Revenir sur nos pas aurait été plus long.**

**_ On les aurait tué, répondit-elle du tac au tac, les habitudes reprenant le dessus de sa promesse toute neuve.**

**_ Ils ne valent même pas la peine qu'on se déplace pour eux. Donc on passe par le groove touristique, c'est plus rapide.**

Bubble remarqua le « on », qui lui fit penser qu'elle n'était pas encore exclue de l'estime de son capitaine. C'est donc sans évènement notable qu'ils passèrent entre les passants. Tous s'écartaient avec un petit cri de surprise et de frayeur en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait devant eux. Bubble, elle, passait plus ou moins inaperçue, son avis de recherche n'étant pas si fréquemment affiché que ça. Seuls quelques uns avaient eu un frisson lorsqu'elle avait posé un regard sur eux.

Environ un quart d'heure après, ils arrivaient à la limite de la zone touristique et donc à la fin de leur détour. Ce n'est pas sans un soupir de soulagement que Bubble vit le navire. Mais un pincement au cœur douloureux, ainsi qu'une brûlure dans sa paume gauche lui rappelèrent qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire désormais, si ce n'était suivre les ordres. Une exclamation marqua leur retour.

Eddie et les autres hommes étaient accoudés au bastingage en tâchant de lire dans l'expression du capitaine s'il avait tué quelques gens lors de son retour, et la raison de celui-ci. Mais ils ne purent déchiffrer qu'une mine contrariée, ce qui ne changeait pas du quotidien. Kid grimpa la passerelle et fut informé de quelque chose à voix basse par Killer. Celui-ci ne parut pas curieux outre mesure de leur retard et préféra aller jouer aux cartes avec deux autres hommes.

Avec un regard en arrière, Bubble gravit à son tour les échelons en bois défoncés. Arrivée en haut, Kid l'observait de l'autre bord. La plupart des hommes s'occupaient au départ imminent et ne prêtaient guère attention à leurs deux supérieurs…jusqu'à ce que Kid s'adresse à elle d'une voix audible de tous.

**_ Il est au groove 47. T'as juste à suivre la côte et t'y seras en moins de 20 minutes. Si tu veux le voir.**

Un silence pesant chuta sur le pont, suivant l'écho de ses paroles. Tous les hommes présents, Killer, Eddie, Wire, Heat…tous avaient les yeux posés soit sur Kid soit sur Bubble. Au bout d'un an et demi de navigation avec cette dernière, ils savaient plus ou moins quel genre de relation l'avait unie au capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Ils savaient aussi que c'était un sujet sensible à aborder seul à seule avec elle, et Killer même ne tentait pas le diable. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leur capitaine l'aurait fait, devant chacun d'entre eux qui plus est. Bubble semblait avoir reçu une gifle soudaine, impression accentuée par le rouge qui se diffusait sur son visage.

La honte était évidemment là, se faire humilier devant les hommes sur qui l'on est censée avoir autorité était logique. La colère de toute évidence aussi, Bubble ne se laissait pas traiter sans une réaction plus ou moins violente. Mais la blessure qui mordait encore sa paume faisait monter un autre sentiment en elle. L'impuissance.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas cogner son capitaine, Kid de surcroît, ni faire comme si de rien n'était, il venait d'enfoncer le clou le plus profondément possible : le serment fait était jusque là connu d'eux seuls, mais là, bien que ses compagnons ne le sachent pas, ils comprenaient que la déclaration de Kid n'avait pas été anodine. Quand elle s'était échappée, c'était pour retrouver son ex-capitaine, voir même rester avec lui pour les esprits les plus langue-de-vipère, et ici, Kid lui donnait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour y arriver.

Soit elle suivait ses indications et elle signait sa désertion de l'équipage, ainsi qu'un arrêt de mort sous-entendu, ou elle renonçait définitivement à s'en aller et elle serait enfin libérée de la suspicion qui traînait à son sujet.

Bubble Piccadilly se sentait mal. Très mal. Mais elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas laissé tomber l'affaire du serment aussi vite. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa paume lui fit encore plus mal, ses dents mordirent l'intérieur de ses lèvres et elle planta son regard d'un ambre liquéfié dans celles d'un cuivre flamboyant de son capitaine.

Sa voix calme et résolue brisa le silence comme un verre de cristal et sa réponse acheva le malaise de ses hommes…

**_ Allons-y. On a de la route.**

* * *

_*****Sur ce, au revoir...*******  
**_


	71. O2 : Chapter 37

_*****Oui, je vous autorise à me tuer à coups de tomates ! Je suis partie toute une semaine...mes excuses vous les connaissez par cœur...Ici, on clôt l'épisode de Sabaody et le prochain chapitre sera la suite de la fic, dans le présent. _

_Récemment, j'ai eu une magnifique surprise ! Vous vous rappelez peut-être que j'ai du changer de lycée à la rentrée ? (ou pas..bref) Et dans ma nouvelle classe, j'ai rencontré une fille super chouette ! Je l'appellerais Miss Bepo (elle se recconnaîtra ;) ). J'ai appris par hasard qu'elle adorait l'équipage du très charmant Trafalgar Law, et me suis donc décidée d'aller lui parler pour faire connaissance, et on est arrivé au sujet des fics._

_ Elle m'a parlé d'une fic qu'elle aimait bien et elle a prononcé cette phrase : "C'est avec une fille qui s'appelle..heuu...Bubble je crois.." Imaginez mon choc ! Depuis ce jour, c'est devenue une sorte de VIP ! XD C'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé comment boucler cette fic' et je l'en remercie encore ! Bref...tout ça pour dire que la vie vous réserve parfois de belles surprises :D Miss Bepo, ce chapitre t'es dédié !*_

_Anna1819 : Effectivement, Sabaody est terminé et je fais tout mon possible pour poster sans dénigrer mon travail de cours... et bien sûr que je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! :D_

_Itinerys : La relation Kid/Bubble va en pâtir, mais donnera un résultat intéressant au final !_

_Trafalgar-lucia : C'est un concept que j'ai trouvé en réfléchissant à un moyen de lier les pirates entre eux. Elle n'existe pas dans le manga ;) Une relation à approfondir !_

_L'inconnue : Il le ferait avec tellement de douceur...quoi que... mais perdues dans ses yeux on accepterait tout !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : S'il y a des termes que tu n'as pas compris, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP et je pourrais préciser si t'en as envie ;) à moins que le dico en ligne soit plus rapide XD Apprendre que tu es en 6ème m'a inquiété, quand je pense au lemon ! Mais après tout tu es là de ton plein gré et je ne vais empêcher personne de lire ! _

_Simili D Axel : Lucifer-sama est l'autre nom de Kid...C'est lui qui m'l'a dit XD_

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : Astypo est de retour ici ! Bubble ne se mord pas toute la lèvre, juste de quoi la faire taire ! Mais c'est vrai qu'après vérification, ça fait une drôle de tête ! Je crois que je voulais dire l'intérieur des joues mais mon esprit a du beuger ! XD_

_Ciella : Elle a passé un coup de fil mais j'avais pas de crédit pour la remercier, du coup j'ai plus de nouvelles ! Mais j'ai terminé l'histoire dans ma tête donc tout va bien ;) Et je doute que les yeux doux affectent Kid !_

_Gloriia : Oui, il paraît que Kid est méchant...Mais ça reste à vérifier...XD_

_Lol-ichigo : Si tu savais ce que je réserve ! Tous les fans de Law/Bubble seront ravis !_

_ : Les tomates sur son manteau, je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie XD tu perçois bien ! Et puis dans le manga, on n'a jamais laissé supposer que Kid était idiot ! Il est juste franc et très susceptible avec le sang chaud ! Mes lecteurs me vendent autant de rêve et parfois je crois rêver en voyant vos messages ;)_

_Midori : Essaie de danser le Gagnam Style en plein salon, ça défoule bien !_

_Cristal-deborah : Mais la promesse n'entravera en rien la possibilité que Law recroise Bubble ! Law n'a rien promis lui..._

_AliceLaw : KYAAA ! NOUVELLE REVIEWEUSE ! /SBAF\ 'scusez moi mademoiselle...Je te remercie de ta longue review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je fais tout pour que les gens s'attachent aux personnages et que ça ne soit ni MS (Mary-Sue) ni OCC...Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ;) De nouvelles co-productions sont prévues avec Itinerys et une autre avec la charmante Who Think Fast (que je salue et auprès de laquelle je m'excuse profondément pour le retard de production). En espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant pour la suite, je te salue et te remercie encore une fois pour ton message très plaisant ! \(^o^)/_

_L'inconnue : Moi qui pensait que j'aurais plus de temps pour poster des chapitres pendant les vacances, je m'étais fourvoyée ! Les parents ont des projets de déplacement, et les invit' chez les potesses non-revues depuis des lustres aussi ! Du coup je poste au compte-goutte et en retard (honte à moi !) NE TE SUICIDE PAS MALHEUREUSE ! J'aurais trop de peine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Levons l'ancre...**

Pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin de combattre ces fichus marines ? Maintenant il avait trop chaud et sa combinaison ne permettait pas une ventilation optimale de l'air pourtant agréable de l'île. Penguin boudait sous sa visière, tout comme Shachi. Leur capitaine venait de recruter un ultime membre d'équipage, et c'était le géant gardant l'entrée la porte de la salle des ventes.

Non pas qu'ils rechignaient à devoir partager leur sous-marin déjà un peu petit avec cette masse, mais parce qu'ils auraient bien aimé avoir au moins une femme dans l'équipage. Une pas forcément trop jolie, mais mignonne, quelqu'un qui change de tous ces gars débordant d'hormones. Quelqu'un qui puisse _la _remplacer dans leurs esprits. Mais Trafalgar Law avait ses propres décisions qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire, les raisons de ces choix étant souvent obscures pour ses hommes.

Penguin enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, faisant remonter sa chemise noire sous le tissu de la combinaison, tandis que juste à sa droite, Shachi remettait en place sa paire de lunettes, celles qu'_elle_ lui avait offerte. Depuis un an et demi, bientôt deux ans, Shachi et lui n'avaient cessé de trouver des liens les ramenant à cette femme, rendant certains moments plus sensibles que d'autres. Ils ignoraient si leur capitaine était touché par ces liens, car il affichait toujours une impassibilité et un calme royaux, ainsi qu'un sourire en coin qui ne leur permettait pas de savoir si sa mémoire avait formaté ces souvenirs et étiqueté le disque dur comme « périmé ». Et pourtant…

Pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin de combattre ces fichus marines ! Maintenant son cerveau était en ébullition et ses gestes lui semblaient trop lents, malgré le pas vif que lui et son équipage avaient adopté pour rentrer sur le sous-marin. Sous la lisière de son bonnet tacheté, Trafalgar Law bouillonnait imperceptiblement. Il avait revu cette masse de vulgarité d'Eustass-ya, rencontré ce prometteur pirate venu avec un chapeau de paille, mis hors service avec leur coopération un clone de Bartholomew Kuma, recruté un nouveau membre d'équipage plutôt intéressant, mais n'avait pas réussit à en savoir plus sur cette fichue Piccadilly Bubble.

Et cette phrase que n'avait pas été capable de terminer Eustass Kid !

**_ Elle ne m'a pas quoi ?! Siffla Law entre ses incisives, de manière si sourde que lui seul pouvait entendre ses paroles. Une greffe de cortex en vue d'un prolongement de la parole serait à prévoir…**

Il n'était pas énervé, loin de là, car il en fallait beaucoup pour le pousser à bout, mais rester sans réponses était l'une des choses qui l'agaçaient profondément, car il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main. Et c'était lui qui devait mener le jeu, quelque soit la situation. En tant que capitaine, mais de supernova considéré comme l'un des plus dangereux dans l'espace que sera le Nouveau Monde.

Tous ses hommes étaient là, les provisions étaient faites et les moteurs étaient en état satisfaisant. Shachi et Penguin venaient de passer devant lui, perdus dans une discussion apparemment passionnée, et Bepo s'avançait en dernier. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à parler de quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment du fait de sa condition d'ours polaire.

**_ Qu'y a-t-il Bepo ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux ?**

L'ours sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom et fixa le capitaine avec un air qu'il voulait léger.

**_ Je…je me demandais si on n'avait rien oublié…**

Law comprit qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet sensible, mais sa maladresse l'avait trahit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à donner des explications sur les éventuels sentiments qu'il avait sur la situation et répondit alors très naturellement qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais qu'il le remerciait de s'en soucier. Avant de refermer la lourde porte en fer, Trafalgar Law jeta un regard sur l'horizon.

Il distingua, derrière les masses d'arbres immenses, entre les nœuds épais des racines de mangroves, des côtes irrégulières des îles, un minuscule point noir. Il sentait toute son attention attirée irrémédiablement vers ce point imperceptible et, malgré ses 10/10ème de vue pour chaque œil, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quel équipage il s'agissait. Pourtant, il n'eut pas besoin de sa vue, mais juste de son impression pour savoir qu'il y avait une chose qu'il laissait derrière cette porte.

Les boulons de chaque parcelle de tôle grincèrent quand la pression de l'océan eut totalement avalé le sous-marin jaune…

Une fois que tous les hommes se furent remis de l'annonce choc de leur vice seconde, celle-ci alla poser son arrière train sur une caisse de poudre dans un coin du pont, histoire de se remettre des émotions vécues ces dernières minutes. Sa plaie, menaçant de se rouvrir à chaque fois que la peau se tendait trop, la lançait moins mais la sensation était désagréable et ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à son capitaine. Il avait finalement réussi à asseoir son autorité.

Des bruits de semelles talonnées vinrent détourner son regard de la fine trace rouge. C'était un Typo crispé qui s'assit face à elle, sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Bubble se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être la situation la plus simple qu'il ait pu connaître.

**_ Je…je voulais m'excuser pour c'qui s'est passé la dernière fois…commença-t-il, presque torturé dans ses gestes nerveux autour des maillons de la chaîne qu'il portait au pantalon. J'pouvais pas savoir que toi et ce Traflegar étiez si proches et puis j't'aime bien alors quand l'Captain m'a dit de te forcer à rester ici j'ai pas su si t'allais m'en vouloir et puis après tu t'es réveillée et t'es partie comme un coup d'vent je n'ai pas eu l'temps de te dire où le Captain était alors que si j'l'avais fais t'aurais p't'être…**

**_ Eh Typo ! L'interrompit Bubble en levant une main devant lui.**

Interrompu dans son monologue d'excuses plus qu'inutiles, il leva la tête et regarda Bubble un peu étonné mais terriblement attentif et sensible pour un Kid pirate réputé comme pervers sans mœurs. Bubble afficha un petit sourire rassurant, lassé aussi et se leva. Elle fut imitée par Typo qui refusait tout de même de rester inférieur à quelqu'un fusse-t-il sa vice seconde.

**_ T'emballes pas Typo. C'est bon, y a pas de soucis. T'as obéi et t'as fais c'qu'un homme fait en général envers une femme qui part : il la laisse. Mais pour le coup, t'étais un peu chiant, blagua-t-elle pour détendre l'homme aux mains agitées. Allez, tu te calmes maintenant et t'arrêtes de te tortiller comme un asticot et tu continues de tenter de trafiquer les escargophones pour tomber sur les lignes roses, ok petit Astypo?**

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche qu'il vint claquer, soulagé mais fronçant les sourcils à son surnom. En retirant sa paume de celle de Bubble, il remarqua sous ses doigts la légère boursouflure de la plaie laissée par le couteau de Kid.

**_ Tiens ? C'est quoi ça ?**

**_ L'assurance pour toi de ne plus avoir à m'attacher au mur de l'infirmerie pour m'empêcher d'me barrer, souri-elle en s'avançant de quelques pas, sans gêne apparente.**

**_ Hein ? Comment ça ?**

**_ Pas envie d'expliquer ça. Tu viens ? J'ai la dalle ! Se plaignit-elle en appuyant sur son estomac.**

Typo éclata de rire devant les changements de comportements inattendus de sa camarade et la rejoignit en faisant mine de l'étrangler avec son avant-bras, comme une étreinte de réconciliation. Bubble sentit qu'elle en aurait besoin de cette camaraderie pour se reforger une carapace envers Kid…

Les cordages des voiles protestèrent quand le vent s'y engouffra en une forte bourrasque fraîche et salée. En revenant de la cuisine avec Typo, le ventre remplit, elle crut qu'une présence s'acharnait à jouer sur sa nuque, comme un appel…

* * *

_*****Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vers dimanche, voir la rentrée vu que Mercredi je suis pas là (Miss Bepo sait pourquoi XD) et vendredi je repars jusqu'à dimanche matin..programme de ouf quoi XD*****_


	72. O2 : Chapter 38

_*****Mes excuses habituelles : blablabla pardon tuez moi et jetez moi des trucs blablabla ferait de mon mieux blablabla...un nouveau chapitres pour vous, le plus important non ?*****_

_Aki-chou : Je ne suis pas fâchée, bien au contraire ! Mon nouveau lycée est très bien ! Surtout les gens que j'y croise (hein Miss Bepo ;) ) _

_Ciella : Je vais lire cette review adorablement longue (putain ce que j'aime les reviews comme ça !)_

_Itinerys : Toutes les réponses dans la suite de la fic', mais je te remercie de me rappeler que Law change de tire XD _

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Tant mieux alors ! Parfois je me demande ce qu'il peut passer dans la tête des gens quand ils lisent mes lemons..._

_Miss Bepo : Mais tu es un peu folle de toute façon ! Et c'est l'une des (nombreuses) raisons pour lesquelles je t'apprécie ;) La dédicace venait du cœur et j'ai hâte de connaître ton avis pour les chapitres à suivre..._

_L'inconnue : Fais attention à ne pas trop baver, tu risquerais d'abîmer ton clavier XD Merci de tes encouragements ! J'aime bien la rentrée, je suis juste déçue de n pas avoir pu poster autant que j'aurais aimé ;) _

_Midoricookies : Eh ! Va voir "Donghae Oppa Oppa", normalement tu trouves une vidéo en coréen avec une super chorée à apprendre en plus ! XD_

_Ichigo-from-Hell : Encore long à écrire ce pseudo XD Si tu croises Kid en Enfer, tu peux lui demander de me ramener mes Cds de Rammstein et Manson stp ? Merci :D J'habite en Bretagne, près de Lorient (56) :p Aaah Miss Bepo ! Quelle fille formidable...BREF ! Ouais, rencontrer tous mes lecteurs serait juste un BIG KIFF DE OUF ! Mais I can still dreaming :'( J'ai pas trop le temps de regarder des anims mais je verrais ;) Et puis HS est un art de vivre non ?_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres ;) Siiii tu t'appelle Mélancoliiiie, que la viiie n'est plus qu'une ha-bituuuude... /SBAF\ JOE DASSIN SORS DE CE CORPS ! _

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas ralentie ! Sauf pour poster les chapitres mais ça j'men fous c'est trop chouette de lire les messages ! Merci pour ta trouvaille !_

_Cristal-deborah : Je la remercie tout autant que toi et c'est émouvant de se dire qu'il y a des gens qui font tourner la fic'...bientôt nous serons des millions ! NYARK NYARK NYARK ! Pardon..._

_Alice-Law : *m'incline* Tu es la bienvenue ! Je ne sais pas à quel point je vais détailler certains passages de la fic' mais je sais qu'ils se reverront c'est OBLIGE !_

_CiellaCristal : Bon, je peux pas répondre en proportion de votre texte mais juste pour dire que j'ai bien ris ! Je vous remercie vraiment du temps passé pour le poster et vous remercie aussi de me lire et de poster des reviews régulièrement ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus sur ce gros délire mais d'autres reviews m'attendent *s'incline rapidemment et s'échappe dans une pluie de paillettes*_

_Tigrou : Alors toi, tu es magique. Je viens de lire TOUS les messages que tu as laissé et je suis sur le cul ! Commenter autant de chapitres en une seule fois ! Je vais pas pouvoir répondre à tout malheureusement :'( Question bouffe : j'aime l'inclure dans les chapitres, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire passer comme émotion à travers XD Question style de combat : Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je tâcherais d'y penser les prochaines fois ! Une peur du Mary-Sue m'a peut-être empêchée de développer ces passages ? Les notes, les heures de sommeil, la vie sociale, je dérègle tout chez vous...*sourire sadique* Ces choses n'arrivent que dan les livres car c'est l'imaginaire qui nous guérit de nos maux. Si les fics se passaient réellement, nos histoires à écrire seraient juste nos vies actuelles...*instant poétique* Le temps est mon pire ennemi pour prendre soin des lecteurs, je me maudis rien qu'à l'idée de vous laisser en manque tout une semaine voir parfois plus ! Mais oui tu seras invitée ! Comme tout le monde ! Sur mon DeviantArt : DhaliaNoir il y des dessins de Bubble, je regarderais de quelle tenue tu parles voir si je l'ai pas déjà faite ;) Après ce pavé, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : "_Le meilleur moyen de résister à al tentation, c'est d'y succomber_" Tristan Bernard, Le Cordon Bleu**

De nouveau revenu à la réalité, Penguin observa autour de lui. Les passants aux capes multicolores déambulaient toujours d'un pas calme et serein, sans aucune bousculade. La fontaine libérait son eau par des flots irréguliers qui gargouillaient dans le bassin en pierre taillée. Le ciel luisait encore des rayons du soleil sur la surface étrange de la boule en cristal géante. Et lui était resté immobile tout le temps de ses pensées.

Son œil fut accroché par une tache de lumière en mouvement. Avec une petite joie, il se rendit compte que c'était Esmée qui passait au bout de la place. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il la rejoignit d'un pas rapide, appréciant déjà la douceur qui émanait d'elle. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle tourna calmement son visage clair et étira ses lèvres corail en un joli sourire, qui perturba un peu le pirate.

**_ Avez-vous trouvé les réponses que vous souhaitiez Monsieur Penguin ?**

**_ Euh, pas vraiment, soupira-t-il en grattant le haut de son bonnet. Mais je n'avais pas de questions donc ça ne fait rien ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter lorsqu'il perçut une légère déception dans le regard de la jeune fille.**

**_ Ah…Accepteriez-vous de me suivre ?**

La question plutôt inhabituelle intrigua Penguin et, vu qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire, hocha la tête avant de suivre les pas aériens de son interlocutrice. Ils passèrent dans une rue toute décorée de bleu, que ce soient les fleurs qui dégoulinaient des balcons ou les banderoles annonçant des promotions sur les verres correcteurs de boule ou encore des montures de globes en cristal.

Une petite habitation se distinguait des autres par son extrême simplicité. Dans un coin, mêlée aux autres maisons surchargées sur les perrons desquelles les gens se pressaient, elle semblait attendre qu'on y dépose une touche de couleur. Esmée, s'avance parmi les passants jusqu'au seuil de la petite maison et, après avoir jeté un regard à Penguin pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là, l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main et d'une légère inclinaison du buste.

Bien que surpris et un peu perplexe, le pirate passa le seuil pour se retrouver dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. La faible lumière de la rue qui éclairait jusque là l'entrée avait disparu en même temps que la porte avait claqué. Penguin se mit en mode de tension extrême. Il était un pirate après tout, et avait appris à se méfier de n'importe qui, fusse-t-il un nourrisson. Sur le coup, il se trouva stupide d'avoir accepté l'invitation d'une inconnue car il était seul et ne savait, finalement, rien des capacités de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait très bien user d'un pouvoir particulier du à ses origines de voyante.

Les pas d'Esmée ne tardèrent pas à résonner dans la pièce et une lueur naquit enfin. C'était une bougie posée sur une table devant faire office de bureau, au vu des nombreux papiers qui y traînaient. Le visage de son hôte calma quelque peu les nerfs de Penguin qui l'observa allumer une seconde lumière de l'autre côté de la table.

**_ Venez vous asseoir Monsieur Pingouin, je vais tenter de voir s'il y a des choses que je peux vous apprendre…**

Sa voix paraissait étrangement et imperceptiblement différente de celle qu'elle avait à l'extérieur. Mais Penguin se dit que ce devait être la résonance de celle-ci contre les murs tapissés qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir tant la lumière des bougies était faible. Il prit donc place sur l'unique chaise devant le bureau, tandis qu'Esmée disparu dans son dos pour chercher dans une armoire divers objets.

Alors qu'il détaillait un peu étonné les différents jeux de cartes posées sur le bureau, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule.

Trafalgar Law, lui, s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait trouvé la Grande Voyante très intrigante et devait s'avouer que son physique était plutôt agréable. Autour de lui, on aurait dit un marché tellement les voix bourdonnaient et jacassaient de tous sens, s'infiltrant dans chaque esprit, entre chaque latte de bois, de manière à ce que vous pouviez penser sans craindre qu'on vous entende. Mais lui, il avait besoin de calme et d'occuper son esprit. La réponse à cette demande lui vint d'un coin discret de son esprit, étirant très légèrement ses lèvres fines.

Il se retourna et ne jeta que quelques coups d'œil aux façades décorées pour s'assurer que les embranchements qu'il prenait le ramenaient bien sur ses pas. Une fois le dernier coin de rue passé, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur cette place. Son chemin l'avait attiré de l'autre côté. Il put voir en face, la tente de la Grande Voyante, imposante et empreinte de mystère. L'eau cristalline qui jaillissait marqua le rythme de ses pas quand il traversa la place, occupée par quelques seuls habitants sur des bancs.

Une fois arrivé devant l'épais tissu de l'entrée, Law soupira puis entra sous le chapiteau. Il n y avait personne. Les chaises étaient inoccupées et les bougies éteintes. Pourtant, une clarté persistait, comme si le jour traversait la toile pourtant épaisse. Law observa autour de lui, détaillant du regard les globes transparents, les nombreux livres, les dessins particuliers sur leur couvertures. Une lourde odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Il s'approcha d'une table au coin de la tente et caressa du doigt un paquet de larges cartes anciennes et usées aux coins. Il en tira une distraitement et détailla l'image. Absorbé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les pas venant de derrière lui.

**_ On est intéressé par la voyance ?**

Law fit volte face, ses réflexes prêts à dégainer son nodachi et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé avec Bepo. « Zut ! » Mais il sembla un peu moins agressif quand il distingua la silhouette de la femme aux cheveux de flammes. Venant du coin opposé au sien, elle avançait dans l'ombre et quand elle passa dans le mince rayon de lumière que laissait filtrer l'entrée, Law découvrit sa tenue. Une longue robe de velours bordeaux épousait ses formes rondes et pesait sur ses épaules en une capuche de laquelle dégoulinaient ses boucles rousses. Elle paraissait si empreinte de mystère que Law cru qu'elle aurait pu s'évaporer comme un fantôme en une bouffée de ténèbres. De ténèbres oui, car il ne pensait pas que le regard plissé qu'elle lui lançait pouvait être acceptable selon la morale du paradis. Mais Law ne croyait pas au Ciel ni aux Enfers alors il la qualifia juste de « potentiellement dangereuse ».

**_ Pas spécialement, répondit-il, d'une voix assurée.**

La femme s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur la carte, frôlant les doigts de Law. Celui-ci eut un imperceptible frisson le long de son échine, de plaisir ou de peur, il n'aurait su le dire.

La carte qu'ils touchaient représentait une sorte de fruit un peu biscornu, autour duquel s'enlaçait une spirale. L'une des extrémités de cette spirale se terminait en une forme ovale, que Law identifia comme un serpent. Sans être voyant, il cru comprendre sa signification : « la Tentation ». Elle avait le même sourire que lui à l'instant où une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Bien qu'engourdi par les parfums lourds qui flottaient dans la tente, il réussit à la maîtriser. La Grande Voyante approcha très lentement son visage de celui de Law et il put discerner une lueur d'envie dans les yeux bleus céruléens de cette femme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce sourire familier qui le caractérisait quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

**_ Ma petite sœur s'intéresse à ton pingouin, dit-elle simplement, passant à une familiarité qui en plût pas au pirate.**

**_ Je fais confiance à Penguin pour se charger de la petite… Ils ont l'air joueur tous les deux.**

Ralda réduisit l'écart entre leur deux corps de manière trop significative pour paraître innocente. Law aurait aimé réagir mais plus les instants passaient, plus il avait l'impression que son corps se ralentissait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir qu'il s'était fait avoir…

La main d'Esmée s'était posée sur son épaule et Penguin avait eu un frisson. De peur ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su le dire. Elle lui souriait d'une manière qu'il réussit à identifier comme chaleureuse. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

**_ Vous avez envie de réessayer, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Penguin ?**

Celui-ci sursauta quand la question résonna entre les quatre murs couverts de livres de la pièce. Et pourtant, il eut l'impression qu'elle l'enveloppait et qu'elle tentait de lui soutirer une réponse. Pourquoi ne réessaierait-il pas avec cette fille ? Rien qu'une fois ? Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été gay… Il avait eu des copines étant petit. Mais là, c'était renouer avec de vieilles techniques oubliées de son côté hétéro.

Son esprit tenta d'imaginer la réaction de Shachi mais ses mains moites et son cœur battant l'empêchaient étrangement de continuer dans cette voie, comme si une barrière fermait son esprit. Alors il abandonna la lutte et se concentra sur le visage de porcelaine de la jeune femme qui lui souriait de la plus douce manière qu'une femme pouvait le faire. Très incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire, il se leva, faisant crisser la chaise sur le sol en pierres.

Il la toisa bien malgré lui par la tête qu'il avait de plus qu'elle. Ses doigts voulurent se déplier afin de lui permettre d'ouvrir la paume, mais il était trop nerveux pour qu'ils lui obéissent. Son cœur battait nerveusement, et pourtant, aucune sensation d'adrénaline ne parcourait ses veines. S'apercevant de sa timidité, Esmée enveloppa le poing de Penguin de sa main frêle et la referma dessus, pour le forcer à se détendre.

**_Mais…Mais c'est à moi de...le faire, se fit remarquer Penguin, un peu déçu de ne pas retrouver ses repères.**

Cette fille avait une attitude presque prévoyante envers lui, et ne lui laissait pas le temps de se montrer entreprenant. Elle se rapprochait lentement contre lui, le forçant à se coller au bureau. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, son sourire se fendant peu à peu pour que sa langue passe sur ses lèvres corail. Non décidément cette fille était trop bizarre pour être naturelle pensa Penguin.

Il voulut la repousser délicatement mais se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient prisonnier de ses mains, une force phénoménale les enserrant contre le rebord de la table. Une voix venue d'outre tombe emplit l'air et quand Penguin leva les yeux pour interroger Esmée du regard, il ravala sa question en un jappement de surprise et d'effroi.

Déformé en un bec crochu à la place du nez aussi aiguisé qu'une pointe de poignard, les yeux réduits à deux fentes blanchâtres et la peau couvertes de minuscules plumes sombres sous laquelle saillaient des pommettes bossues, il était abominable. Elle avait perdu toute trace de sa beauté et Penguin aperçu avec affolement les quatre pattes acérées qui remplaçaient ses mains et ses pieds.

**_ NOON ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ! s'écria-t-il, en espérant que cela suffise à l'arrêter.**

**_ Cela va fairrre 2 mois que je n'ai pas pu m'offrrrir un si beau cadeau, ne va pas crrroirrre que je vais te laisser parrrtirrr comme ça…**

**_ Si ! Si ! Si ! J'veux pas me faire bouffer moi !**

Penguin força à nouveau sur les poignets mais rien n'y fit, il ne put à peine que raffermir la prise qui lui brisait déjà ses forces. Il sut qu'il était dans un énorme pétrin. Enorme…

* * *

_*****Et c'est bizarre hein ? Comment ils peuvent tomber dans de pareilles situations ! On se demande qui peut bien les créer...*lance une boulette de ninja qui explose en un nuage de paillettes parce que je préfère les paillettes* *****_


	73. O2 : Chapter 39

_*****Allez hop ! Le temps que je décide du sort de nos pauvres pirates des Heart, on passe faire un tour chez Bubble ! Mais si ! Rappelez-vous : la fille aux cheveux roses qui nageait en plein bonheur parce qu'elle venait de retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance ! Vous voyez ? Quand ils marchaient en direction du navire pour que Bubble reparte ? Et bein on y est ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Florette : Tu dis bien oui XD_

_Itinerys : Moi ? Suicidaire ? Nooooon...hem hem...*rougis beaucoup* Et il n'a aucune influence sur moi ! Enfin... Et puis si mon côté maso peut servir tes intérêts : vas-y ! Et puis faut dire que Ralda c'est trop une "biatch" en vrai ! Esmée, au départ, je la voyais comme la petite sœur martyrisée et puis non ! Je la transforme en harpie !_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Évidemment non ! T'imagine l tête de Bubble si elle lit dans les journaux : "Le capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law et l'un de ses coéquipiers dévorés sur l'île aux voyants : Une menace en moins !" Kid la ramasserait à la petite cuillère ! _

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : J'voulais qu'les Heart morflent un peu aussi, vu ce qui arrive à Bubble ! Je les emmerdes mais qu'est-ce que c'est chouette !_

_Ciella : Law va réussir à reprendre la situation "en main" (les guillemets ont leur importance...). Je me demande si vous arriveriez à faire un délire avec une Bubble qui a de gros ennuis avec Kid XD XD Et oui, tu as deviné sur qui serait ce chapitre !_

_ : C'est le côté "gai" qui attire les femmes XD Mais Shachi le saura ! Et Law restera en vie ne t'en fais pas !_

_Tigrou : Ehhh oui ! Je réponds à chacune et chacun de mes reviewers car je considère que prendre du temps pour lire ma fic mérite du temps à une réponse ! Une nouvelle lectrice oO troop biiieeenn ! \( o)/_

_Monkey-monk : J'aime ton pseudo XD T'emmêler les crayons ne t'empêche pas de faire de trop chouettes dessins ! Cannibalisme O.o ah ouaiiiiiiis...T'AS RAISON ! Happy birthday to you ! (oui ce message restera ^^)_

_Ichigo-from-Hell : Ça ferait du dossier pour le groupe Facebook des supernovas XD : "Trafalgar Law a posté une nouvelle photo" "10 personnes aiment ça" Je doute aller à la JE avant un moment mais je n'oublierais pas le "patate" ! Je répondrais "Radiis"_

_Midoricookies : Law ne succombera pas...enfiiiin...Penguin lui n'aura rien !_

_Craistal-deborah : Tout dépend si la personne qui lit est zoophile, ce qui, je pense n'est pas très courant sur XD XD Law ne va pas se faire manger maiiiiis..._

_AliceLaw : "en manq-ahem" je rigole ! _

_Attends moaaa ! *saute sur les épaules de Kid* Moi, pointant le ciel : Vole Kiddie ! Vole !_

_Kid, me prenant par le col et m'entaillant le bras avec une lame : J'te préviens : r'commence ça et j'te détruit ta sale face de blonde ! Pigé ?! Allez vole ! *me fais faire un vol plané 3 mètres plus looin*_

_L'inconnue : La claaasse !_

_MlleX : Woaw ! Une aussi bonne review ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je te remercie énormément ! Savoir que tu as finalement tenté ma fic et que tu l'aime aussi me fait beaucoup plaisir (quelle ficeuse dirait le contraire -_-') Si tu savais à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi ! Sur Twitter j'avais posté ce message : "Je hais les Mary-Sue. Du plus profond de mon être. Je veux les dépecer." Et je persiste ans ma réflexion XD Pour ce qui est des phrases, je prêterais attention c'est promis ! Il est vrais que j'ai parfois trop envie de bien retranscrire un sentiment ou une situation que ça en devient compliqué ^^ Et je suis très contente de te faire étouffer de rire XD Je te remercie encor une fois pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup aidé à savoir quels pouvaient être les points positifs et les points défaillant un peu :D merci merci merci ! _

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Mais si c'est drôle ! Le jour où ils mourront, je ferais un Ave Moria pour leur âme..(ça c'était pas drôle -_-')_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Et maintenant que reste-t-il ? Si ce n'est ta voix dans mon esprit et mes larmes sur ton cœur...**

Sur le chemin, Bubble et Deny restèrent plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière, retardant au plus le moment de se quitter.

**_ Au fait, tu n'avais pas quelqu'un à me présenter ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions avec les autres ?**

**_ Elle n'était pas là, répondit Deny, un peu déçu.**

**_ Et qui est-ce, demanda Bubble, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis qu'il avait énoncé sa présence.**

**_ Elle s'appelle Eve, c'est ma fiancée…**

Le dernier mot bloqua dans l'esprit de Bubble. « Fiancée ? » Un enfant de 11 ans ne pouvait pas avoir de fiancée voyons ! Mais….Que disait-elle ? Deny n'avait plus 11 ans ! Elle débloquait totalement ! C'était un homme désormais et il avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir une fiancée. Pourtant, elle savait que Deny avait sûrement oublié leurs premiers sentiments d'enfants. Elle ne fut pas triste, juste vexée comme toute femme venant d'apprendre qu'elle s'était faite remplacer. Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration.

**_ Ta fiancée alors…Félicitations, émit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse, mais Deny ne sembla pas remarquer le regard assombri de son amie.**

Le groupe commençait à se faire loin dans le bois et les deux amis traînaient le pas. Tout à coup, alors qu'il avait totalement disparu de leur champ de vision, des coups de feu se firent entendre, tout prêt. Bubble crut entendre le rugissement de son capitaine mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Deny l'attrapa pour la tirer vers la droite, le plus vite possible. Ils se mirent à courir à l'aveugle, de nouveaux tirs plus proches cette fois, tellement vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau au milieu d'une aire de terre nue et dégagée.

Bubble crut que ses poumons allaient exploser et sa gorge la brûlait de l'air qui ne cessait d'aller et venir dans son corps tendu. Ils couraient sans se voir, comme des dératés en espérant échapper aux balles qui fusaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Pendant une seconde, Bubble ne vit plus Deny et elle se sentit chuter dans l'une des nombreuses tranchées qui éventraient les kilomètres de terre autour d'elle.

Sauvée, elle haletait en cherchant Deny du regard dans les boyaux friables, sans le trouver dans la tranchée qui la dépassait. Elle osa passer le haut de sa tête au dessus du rebord friable et terreux, et vit un autre boyau un peu plus loin derrière. Elle supposa que Deny avait du tomber dans cette tranchée. Vraiment au loin, deux silhouettes se détachaient du ciel gris, mais ils mettraient du temps à arriver. Bubble prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à ramper hors de son abri, vers l'endroit et c'est là qu'elle le découvrit.

**_ On en a eu un ! Hurla une voix lointaine.**

Bubble voulut leur crier en riant que c'était faux car ils étaient tous les deux à l'abri, elle l'eut voulu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'eurent vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait sous elle.

**_ Q…..quoi ?...**

Sous elle, le corps de Deny était allongé en travers de l'espace étriqué. Il toussa un peu, faisant gargouiller les trois petits trous qui lui perçaient la poitrine.

Le sang tâchait sa chemise tel trois coquelicots épanouis. Sauf que les coquelicots ne poussaient pas en cette saison.

**_ De…Deny…..murmura Bubble d'une voix blanche…Ça…Ça va ?**

Question stupide elle le savait, mais la seule que laissait passer son esprit.

**_ Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir le bateau avec lequel tu es arrivée, Bubble…soupira Deny.**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu vas le voir tout à l'heure !**

Un sourire faiblard étira les lèvres ensanglantées de son ami. Bubble ne touchait plus terre et son esprit était tétanisé par une panique folle.

**_ Ne fais pas comme dans les livres Bu-chan, tu sais que je vais mourir…..**

**_ Non…non ! NON ! Tu ne vas pas mourir Deny ! Tu dois rester avec moi !**

Chaque respiration lui brûlait les poumons et la gorge suite à sa course effrénée avant de chuter.

**_ Laisse tomber, je ne sens plus mon poumon gauche et mon cœur est touché. Ces salauds visent bien.**

Bubble se coucha presque au dessus de lui, les mains tremblantes sur le visage qui se glaçait. Elle chuchotait d'une voix perdue, les larmes lourdes.

**_ Tout va bien aller, je te le promets…Tu vas t'en sortir,…..les autres ont sûrement entendu les coups et nous cherchent…..Tu….tu vas être soigné et tu vas continuer à faire sourire ces enfants, hein ? Tu…tu peux pas les abandonner ces enfants, hein ? Dis ? Et moi tu peux pas me laisser…pas maintenant…pas comme ça…..**

Sa voix s'érailla trop haut perchée pour qu'elle ne soit audible de Deny. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur la peau de son ami, entraînant dans leur trace les minuscules grains de terre qui la salissaient. Il ne bougea que sa main droite, d'un mouvement infiniment lent, pour la passer dans les cheveux roses de Bubble, puis ses joues inondées de larmes. Sa voix rauque s'éleva dans le silence mortel, et ses intonations chantantes s'effritèrent.

**_ Je suis content qu'on se soit revus…Tu es devenue très belle, une fleur plus belle que la simple lavande. Je regrette de t'avoir abandonné… j'aurais du écouter mon cœur. Mais les garçons sont idiots…Sois courageuse, et conciliante avec ton Kid.**

**_ Ne parle pas de lui, geignit-elle.**

**_ Tu lui plais bien on dirait, je l'ai vu…**

Bubble serra plus fortement le visage de Deny, comme si cela pouvait l'empêchait de perdre pied.

**_ Je m'en fous de lui ! Je suis pas ce genre de fille !**

**_ Ha ha…h...kof...**

Il cracha du sang en toussant, salissant son menton et le haut de sa tenue immaculée.

**_ Tu n'as pas tout perdu de la petite Bubble finalement. Ma Bubble la pleurnicheuse.**

Il essuya les sillons de ses larmes et lui offrit un beau sourire.

**_ Tu diras à Etyen et Gaëll de faire attention au bateau….**

**_ Tais toi Deny, il faut que tu te repose ! Le reste du groupe va arriver !**

Même elle n'y croyait plus, se contentant d'écouter ses phrases vides et creuses chuter au fond de leur abri, et il se tut pour ne pas la contrarier. Il caressa encore ses cheveux, et sa main effleura sa peau nue avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit mat. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Bubble ne saisit que lorsque ses paupières s'affaissèrent doucement.

**_ Deny ! Faut pas dormir ! Allez ! Deny ! Implora-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.**

Mais, recroquevillée près de lui, son oreille ne put entendre qu'un léger rire avant que les deux billes d'émeraudes ne s'éteignent, tel un foyer trop fatigué de se consumer. Elle ne put que rester paralysée au dessus de lui. Et tout son corps céda, elle s'effondra sur lui, la bouche collée à la peau glacée de son ami, dont l'esprit quittait le corps meurtrit. Les sanglots la déchiraient, elle enveloppa le torse de Deny qu'elle souleva enserré contre le sien. Du fond de l'abri de terre qui lui cachait la vue, son cri transperça l'air glacial.

**_ Denyyyyyyyyyy !**

Les râles de souffrances la submergeaient et elle n'entendit pas les bruits de bottes. La tête tournée vers le ciel, ses yeux brouillés par l'eau distinguèrent deux soldats se penchant au dessus d'elle.

**_ Merde ! C'était un civil.**

**_ Et l'autre est vivant ! Elle a tout vu !**

Était. Il n'est plus. Deny était mort. Et c'était de leur faute. Aussi fulgurante que dans le passé, la haine traversa son âme entière. Elle était terrée dans une tranchée boueuse, tenant le corps mort de Deny et les hommes qui l'avaient tué la regardaient. Rien ne put la retenir. Elle hurla de toute sa fureur inextinguible en bondissant de ce trou maudit. Tuer. Il fallait qu'elle tue ces types. Ces merdes.

* * *

La lame de son couteau s'enfonçait inlassablement dans la chair des deux soldats, brisant des côtes par sa force, défigurant les visages. Inertes depuis un long moment, ils étaient lacérés au sang, leurs membres détachés du tronc. On voyait les os par endroits où la rage avait été plus violente. Bubble s'acharnait sur les deux cadavres comme un forcené en laissant échapper des feulements de rage et d'effort. Sa folie la tenait. Il fallut que deux bras la soulèvent de cette boucherie pour qu'elle la quitte un peu.

**_ Bubble ! Calme-toi ! C'est bon ils sont morts là !**

**_ Lâche moi Killer ! Ils ont assassiné Deny ! Ils l'ont tué! Tué !**

Eustass Kid s'approcha d'elle, le pas lourd et le visage fermé, et lui décolla une gifle sans passer pas la case séduction. Et l'effet fut immédiat.

**_ Maintenant tu t'calme. T'as bien joué mais t'arrêtes.**

**_ Ca….Captain…..**

Tétanisée et sous le choc, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la mare de sang. Derrière, le reste de l'équipage restait à l'écart, ne pouvant que contempler le spectacle. Encore plus loin à l'écart, les plaintes d'Etyen et Gaëll s'élevaient...

* * *

_*****Le prochain chapitre sera sur Bubble encore, je ne voudrais pas la laisser dans cet état trop longtemps...une minute de silence s'il-vous-plaît...*****_


	74. O2 : Chapter 40

_***** La suite du périple de Bubble, bien secouée dans ces chapitres...me pardonnera-t-elle ? J'ai eu du mal à faire mourir Deny aussi tôt, étant un personnage dont on sait finalement peu de choses sur ses pensées et sentiments, masi peut-être un bonus arrivera-t-il si j'y pense ?*****_

_Midoricookies : Tiens, je t'offre un joli mouchoir et une bouteille d'eau de 2L. Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas *tapote ton épaule*_

_Itinerys : Sa mort rendra Bubble plus forte encore, mais j'avoue qu'il est parti trop tôt..._

_Trafalgar-lucia : En voilà une review qu'elle est chouette ! Kid, je lui avait créé un passé sur mon cahier, mais finalement il sera supprimé pur qu'il n'y en ai que des brides sinon ses réactions seraient devenues trop OCC. Deny est très perspicace et a réussi à voir ce que Bubble prenait pour de simples remarques perverses, d'où le rôle un peu du grand frère qu'il avait et qui forcera Bubble à grandir. Killer va avoir du boulot, mais je compte pas en faire un prof de savoir-vivre non plus, ça reste un pirate assoiffé de sang !_

_ : Perso, je riz-gole (mon Dieu tuez moi sur le champ) Elle s'en remettra mais pas seule ;)_

_Monkey-monk : Evidemeeeeent...quand on a les excluuus...c'est plus siiiiimple...Merci, je n'abandonnerais pas !_

_Portgas D. Hikaru : Bubble et moi allons nous battre ! _

_Ciella : Meuuuh noooonnn faut laisser gagner Kid de temps en temps ! Parce que sinon il est fâché et squatte mon matelas. Agréable me direz-vous, sauf quand MOI je ne peux plus rentrer dans ma chambre parce qu'il a bloquée la poignée ! Law est zoophile peut-être ?_

_S2aa : Quand on me dit que j'ai fais pleurer, je suis à la fois très touchée de donner autant de ressenti mais aussi peinée de vous rendre triste...mes p'tits chouuuus ! Je tente de diversifier au max les passages, histoire de pas faire : Bubble est triste puis sadique et Law est mélancolique puis sadique...je tente aussi de ne pas oublier tous les autres membres d'équipage (j'avoue que les Hearts sont un peu à l'écart en ce moment :S ) Merci de ton soutien et à une prochaine review ! ;)_

_MllX : Ta première remarque est tout à fait juste, c'est ce que je voulais marquer ;) C'est sûr ! Lui u Law, qui a une vision du monde plutôt intéressante. La rencontre est prévue, tout comme la fin ! je sens que vous allez criser quand vous sentirez qu'elle se rapproche XD Merci à toi et bises aussi ! _

_LePouvoirDuKiwi : Cruelle ! Encore une fois ce terme ! Mais ouiii tout à fait ! Elle va passer par une longue phase sombre puis après, ça devrait aller mieux...ou presque._

_AnnaSophia : Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Sugoiiiiiiiiii desu ! Tant de compliments je suis émue ^/^ J'ai encore plus de plaisir à savoir qu'une autre personne attend les chapitres à venir ^o^_

_L'inconnue : Oui, j'ai eu un peu de temps ^^ Et une dose de plaisir ! Une ! _

_AliceLaw : Comme dit plus haut, je posterais sans doute des bonus vu du côté de Deny, si j'y pense ! Je préfère poster des chapitres que des bonus car j'ai autant de plaisir à poster que vous à lire ! Kid va commander des plaquettes d'antidépresseurs XD -le meilleur dresseur, je me battrais sans répits !-_

_Tigrou : Voilà la suite ! je suis en effet souvent triturée par le choix, et puis finalement j'y arrive ! J'ai tout un passage où je pense caser son style de combat, notamment dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**_** L'esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l'amitié le console.-******__William Shakespeare-_  


Une odeur insaisissable de sang, rouillée et écœurante, lui donnait la nausée. A quatre pattes au sol, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les mottes de terres, poisseuses en raison de la mare rouge sombre dans laquelle elles baignaient. Pendant de longues minutes, Bubble se balança d'avant en arrière, les yeux arrimés au sol, ne cessant de répéter dans un murmure inaudible « Il est mort…...Deny est mort…Ils l'ont tué…Deny a été tué » Les Autres Kid Pirate, pourtant insensibles au malheur des autres, éprouvaient une sorte de malaise à voir leur vice-seconde dans un état aussi pathétique.

Elle qui ne montrait quasiment jamais sa souffrance, qui restait la plus impassible possible devant la douleur, cette Bubble là avait désormais le front appuyé contre la terre gorgée de sang, le corps agité de larmes. Killer, le plus proche d'elle depuis le temps, était accroupi à ses côtés et lui soufflait de se lever pour partir, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle en était incapable. S'il faisait ça, c'était plus parce qu'il détestait voir des gens tomber aussi bas et qu' Eustass Kid était au bord de l'exaspération que par réelle compassion.

Gaëll et Etyen, eux aussi pleurant leur mort, sortirent le plus dignement possible le corps sans vie de Deny, leur ami et capitaine, resté au fond de sa tombe. Ils l'allongèrent à l'écart de l'espace noyé de sang entouré par les Kid Pirates, hypnotisés par le spectacle macabre comme les vautours au dessus d'une proie. Ils s'appliquèrent à retirer les saletés qui maculaient sa tenue, lui retirèrent sa chemise et, une fois pliée pour camoufler les taches de sang, la nouèrent autour de son torse. Une fois les impacts de balles dissimulés, Gaëll ferma les yeux de son capitaine, déjà à demi-clos, d'une main tremblante pendant qu'Etyen récitait en se lamentant, une prière aux morts de son pays natal.

Devant cette scène, Eustass Kid s'ennuyait. Il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de tableau. Pourtant un détail le gênait : sa vice-seconde, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Il ordonna à Killer de ramener les autres jusqu'au village, afin qu'ils puissent au moins ramener le cadavre, et que lui les rejoindrait avec Bubble. Bien qu'il doutât de la pédagogie de son capitaine pour ce genre de situation délicate, l'homme au masque obéit sans discuter. Etyen et Gaëll les suivirent, un peu en retrait, portant Deny. Le supernova attendit qu'il fût certain de ne plus les voir se retourner pour s'approcher à son tour de Bubble.

**_ Lève toi.**

L'ordre était net, sec et froid. Rien qui ne puisse laisser place à la compassion. Bubble, avec le peu de rationalité qui lui était revenu, tenta de se relever. Mais ce ne fut qu'une rechute. « Pitoyable » pensa le capitaine.

**_ Tu me déçois Bubble.**

« Non…Non. Pas ces mots ! Pas maintenant ! » Se maudit la jeune femme, ne pouvant pas supporter l'idée d'avoir déçu son capitaine en plus du chagrin violent qui lui tordait le ventre et le cœur. Voyant qu'elle ne se relevait toujours pas, Kid, à bout de nerfs, lui envoya un brusque coup de botte dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. « Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? » gémi-t-elle intérieurement. « Que j'ai mal… » Malgré les signaux de souffrances que lui envoyait son poitrail et son abdomen, elle réussit à se mettre à genoux, devant celui qui la toisait d'un regard cramoisi mais tellement dur.

De sa gorge incendiée par les larmes et sanglots s'échappa finalement un flot de vie : de la profonde peine. Celle d'une femme.

**_ Pourquoi tu…ne comprends…pas !...Comment ne peux-tu pas…imaginer ce…ce que je ressens ?!**

La mâchoire de Kid se contracta. Les poings se serrèrent. Bubble retrouvait un peu de souffle. Assez pour pousser un cri.

**_ N'as-tu donc jamais rien ressentis Eustass Kid ?!**

La botte vint percuter l'arcade, rien d'autre. Le corps meurtri retomba au sol, comme un livre qui tombe sur sa couverture, de côté. Sa tempe droite vint s'étaler dans le sang boueux, salissant son visage. Une goutte de sang passa devant ses yeux, signe que l'arcade avait éclaté. Cette fois, la voix était puissante, éraillée par la rage.

**_ La ferme Bubble Piccadilly !**

Première fois qu'il prononçait son nom en entier, elle en frissonna. Elle se tût aussi, la crainte venant caresser son échine. Malgré la boue qui lui salissait le visage, elle pouvait décrypter sans difficultés les traits anguleux déformés par la violence. Contre elle.

**_ Tu me fais honte Bubble Piccadilly !**

Il l'avait redit.

**_ Honte au nom de mon équipage des Kid Pirates ! Si la souffrance est trop dure pour toi : tu es faible et tu n'mérites pas d'être avec moi ! Je n'suis pas cet autre Chirurgien qui t'plaisait tant ! Mais t'as p't'être oublié avec qui tu es ?! Regarde bien les hommes qui s'éloignent là-bas crois-tu qu'ils n'ont rien vécu ?! Que comme toi ils n'ont pas eu à perdre un proche ?! Wire : ses deux frères, égorgés, j'l'ai récupéré au milieu d'leur cadavre ! Heat : torturé comme cobaye d'expériences génétiques, il est arrivé à plaies ouvertes !**

Bubble ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout était si soudain. Que disait-il ? Wire ? Heat ? Elle ne suivait pas…Kid, lui, continuait sa liste macabre, énumérant les noms, tels des billes de plomb venant s'écraser au sol.

**_Ben et Nuts : siamois par le bras, séparés à coup d'scie. Wire les a r'cousus. Typo : son village détruit par une offensive d'la Marine sur des civils dans l'East Blue. M'a supplié de le prendre pour qu'il se venge. Tu vois ?!...Tu vois ?! ON A TOUS SOUFFERT PUTAIN ! Acheva Kid, la voix frémissante de force, une aura tellement puissante l'entourant qu'elle en devenait asphyxiante.**

Le cerveau de Bubble s'était remis à fonctionner, au fur et à mesure des paroles, des noms qu'avait cités Kid. Ils avaient tant souffert ? D'autant de manières différentes ? Elle, n'avait jamais eu de blessure « physique ». Juste une tristesse «étant enfant, une peine de cœur enfouie sous le temps et une profonde chagrin à la perte de cet ami d'enfance. Pas de blessure « physique ». Après tous les sentiments qui tourmentaient Bubble, un autre vint s'ajouter : la honte. Honte d'avoir pensé une seule seconde que ces hommes, qu'elle était censée connaître, étaient en réalité de parfaits inconnus. Jamais elle n'avait tenté de parler avec eux. Jamais elle n'était allée les voir quand ils semblaient morose, comme ils avaient pus le faire pour elle. Jamais…Jamais…Une personne lui vint lentement à l'esprit.

**_ Et…Killer…Articula-t-elle avec peine.**

La bouche de son capitaine se tordit en un rictus mauvais, les tendons de sa gorge marquèrent ses clavicules.

**_ Lève-toi et va lui d'mander. Si tu « souffres » pas trop, Bubble.**

L'ironie et l'animosité qui dégoulinait de ses paroles la persuada elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire : se lever. Se lever et aller voir ses hommes. Leur demander pardon de son inaptitude en tant que vice-seconde à les connaître. Leur demander pardon d'être aussi pitoyable. Leur demander pardon, tout simplement. Pourtant, une question lui tournait autour, sans qu'elle arrive à l'attraper. Kid fit volte-face sans attendre un mouvement de sa part, les pas lourds s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble.

**_ Et…et toi ?**

L'homme s'arrêta sans un pas d'hésitation. Comme s'il avait atteint sa destination. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et Bubble crut que sa question s'était perdue au ras du sol. Pourtant, le vibrato sourd de son capitaine roula des lèvres grenat jusqu'au fond de sa poitrine, aussi placide que l'air qui flottait autour d'eux.

**_ Lèves-toi. Tu l'as promis.**

« Je l'ai…promis ? » Devant ses yeux, une main. Sa main gauche, les doigts ancrés dans les parcelles de terre. Elle n'eut plus alors besoin de les déplier pour se souvenir de ce jour. Celui où elle lui avait juré parfaite obéissance et loyauté. « Obéissance… ». Alors Bubble serra ses doigts. Son poing vint appuyer sur le sol. Son corps s'éleva sous la poussée tremblante et finit par s'en décoller entièrement.

Finalement, debout, elle retrouva ses sensations d'équilibre, malgré les sentiments qui la tiraillent toujours au pus profond de son corps. Kid, n'ayant pas bougé, se remit en route. Alors Bubble se mit à observer l'homme devant elle. Cet homme qui, en quelques phrases, lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, l'avait relevé, lui avait fait retrouver son honneur de gradé, sa dignité. Qui était son capitaine, et qu'il venait de la consoler.

* * *

_*****et voilà ! Un peu court mais bon...*****_


	75. O2 : Chapter 41

_*****Après un moment de vide, je reviens (*TADAAAA*) J'ai pu lire toutes les reviews et franchement, j'en ai pleuré. Si si ! Toute votre bonne humeur, vos compliments, vos encouragements, vos remarques, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour pouvoir vous donner un chapitre raisonnable dans les délais et je vous plains de devoir attendre…ouais j'suis horrible hein ? XD Bref, encore un message pour m'excuser, vous remercier et pour annoncer la suite !*****_

_Itinerys __: Au rapport comme toujours n'est-ce pas ? ) La fin de ton message est très juste (le début aussi d'ailleurs ! XD) Ne pas laisser les autres personnages comme de simple faire-valoir n'est pas simple, mais j'me débrouille ! Et puis Kid, ce n'est pas un « adorable gros nounours » ) ) ) _

_Anna1819 __: Mais ne t'excuse pas ma belle ! Tu as le droit de t'absenter, je ne vais pas te mordre à ton retour ) Affreux oui *hoche la tête*, très brutale absolument *hoche la tête*, très « Brutalement » absolument *big smile avec les pouces en l'air*_

_Trafalgar-Lucia __: Je n'ai effectivement pas pu m'empêcher de le placer, et j'avais peur que ça casse le rythme dramatique… je me suis dis « Et puis zut ! » Tu fais de bons progrès ) et ne t'en fais pas : le plus important est que ton sentiment y soit, peu importe la taille. A propos, si parfois quand tu lis un livre et qu'un passage te plaît, ou représente bien l'esprit d'une scène de tes fics, tu peux essayer de voir pourquoi le passage t'a touché. C'est un bon exercice et, même sans le faire systématiquement, lorsque tu écriras tes chapitres plus tard, tu te rappelleras de ces manières de faire et tes mots seront plus naturels ) Juste un petit mot sans importance mais qui me tenait à cœur._

_L'inconnue__ : Avec Trafalgar, Luffy et Zoro, c'est un de ceux qui a le plus la classe au naturel ! Parce que les autres l'ont aussi mais pas à chaque fois ! _

_LePouvoirDuKiwi __: Leur passé viendra, mais plus par émiettement, plutôt que de tout mettre en bloc avec les autres. Leur position dans le manga les fait ressortir et donc je trouve que ce qui les concerne peut être décalé, pour renforcer cette différence __ I'm cruel and I know it *danse avec une bouteille à la main* Travaille bien petit Kiwi )_

_Portgas D. Hikaru __: Vu comment les choses se passent, c'est clair qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle va aussi y passer XD _

_Simili D Axel __: Merci merci ! Fais attention à tes fesses hein ? :o Got it memorized ?_

_AnnaSophia __: Personne je crois oui XD Au début, j'avais fais une scène de « consolation » mais c'était vachement OCC et Kid révélait une part de son passé et tout...naaaaaan ça l'faisait pas ! _

_Tigrou__ : Mais de rien de rien ! C'est vrai que j'avais négligé ce côté d'information à propos de Bubble, et merci de me l'avoir rappelé ! Je vais tenter de t'émouvoir autant à propos de Kid et son passé alors ) Les chamallows c'est si tu en as envie, je ne voudrais pas importuner ton porte-monnaie et l'argent que tu as durement réunit afin de *bla bla bla*….nan en fait ramène toi quand tu veux ! _

___: Bubble has to fight ! __*Kid te chope le chocolat et se barre après t'avoir retiré la main avec force* _

_Kid, un carré de chocolat entre les dents : Sh'te tue pas pashque shinon shj'aurais plus d'bouffe avec Dhjalia, mais fais gaffe à tshoi !_

_Hitsu-kun __: Il fut un temps où, sur ce site, les textes déposés avec frénésie par les romanciers en herbe étaient de qualité. Mais l'arrivée de cette mode « kikoolol » a totalement détruit le système grammairien. Et puis cette race tellement tenace des mary-Sue est un danger. L'avantage de commencer une fois que la fic a 70 chapitres ! XD En parlant de chocolat, j'ai fais un gâteau (au chocolat évidement) !je le mange ce soir :P Je penserais à tous les gens ! _

_Ciella__ : Amoureuse ? De qui ? Deny était son premier amour mais elle ne l'aimait (presque) plus lors de leurs retrouvailles. Et pour Kid, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit prête à lui faire de gros câlin d'amour tout doux XD _

_Moi, assise dans un fauteuil, genre présentatrice télé : Law….dites nous tout : êtes-vous zoophile ?_

_Law, les mains croisées autour de son nodachi, un sourire froid au coin des lèvres : Miss…dites moi tout : êtes vous suicidaire ?_

_Moi, frissonnant : Hem…C'était donc Dhalia en direct de 1Piece, votre chaîne d'information…_

_MlleX__ : Mon esprit refuse de me parler…j'ignore pourquoi :'( _

_Le retour de Law : pas tout de suite mais oui_

_Les retrouvailles : idem_

_La mort de quelqu'un d'autre : Pas encore au programme_

_L'amour transit de- : possible…_

_Kumo__ : Oulala ! Quel trop plein de trop chouette review ! (Notez la grammaire et le sens de cette phrase). Comme la plupart de ceux qui (n') ont (pas encore) commencé à lire, on peut se demander s'il y a du fond effectivement __ Je ne pourrais pas bien sûr te remercier pour chacun des compliments et appréciations que tu as écrite (bien que l'envie soit là )) Mais sache que j'ai bien tout lu et que c'est absolument adorable et très plaisant à lire qu'un message aussi bien formulé ! Ta description et analyse se trouve tout à fait correcte et tu as expliqué ce que je n'aurais pas mieux formulé ! (et puis parler ne bien de son travail ne me plaît pas, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être fausse…o-o) Encore merci du temps que tu as pris pour poster cette review et je souhaite que tu te plaises autant à lire la suite que j'en ai eu pour ta review __ Je ne peux que réitérer mes propos pour ce qui concerne ta deuxième review, je ne sais jamais quoi dire quand les gens écrivent autant ^/^_

Ses muscles, d'ordinaires prêt à réagir, semblaient se relâcher comme l'aurait fait un drap gonflé d'air. Trafalgar Law comprit quelle était la raison de cette faiblesse lorsqu'il respira plus intensément : l'air était gazé. Sans savoir de quoi il était totalement composé, il reconnu un effluve de morphine et un autre de plante qu'il pensa identifier comme de la Valériane. Mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre son sang-froid pour autant. Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il toisa la femme aux cheveux roux.

_ On dirait que votre sœur aime les petits jeux n'est-ce pas Miss ?

La gardienne des lieux approcha son visage de celui du chirurgien, et il décela dans ses prunelles une folie douce.

_ Laissons les petits joueurs alors…et amusons nous…comme des grands…

Son parfum était enivrant, hypnotisant, mais avait une note d'amertume qui déplût au capitaine.

_ Bien sûr, souffla Law alors que les lèvres de la femme menaçaient d'effleurer les siennes.

_...

_...Room….

La jeune femme fut projetée à l'autre bout de sa tente où elle s'étala dans un bruit d'objets brisés. Law, respirant enfin un peu plus librement, observa avec une certaine délectation, la prêtresse tentant de se relever, malgré la main droite qui lui manquait. Ce qui frappa Law, c'étaient ses traits nullement étonnés, presque rassurés. La paume blanchâtre qui flottait devant elle dans l'aura bleue semblait être la seule chose qui puisse la perturber quelque peu. Une fois remise sur ses pieds, la femme éclata d'un rire qui força Law à s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité ce qui allait se passer d'arriver, interrogea-t-il. A moins que tu ne l'aies pas vu venir Miss ?

Arrêtant de rire avec difficultés, l'ombre aux cheveux de flammes reposa son regard sur la silhouette raidie face à elle. Sa voix, venant du fond de sa gorge, sembla presque caverneuse.

_ Ne me sous-estime pas jeune Maudit des flots. Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de cette île depuis plusieurs dizaines années, et rien ne peut m'échapper, surtout lorsque je suis près d'une personne. Mais il y a des choses que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

Law, intrigué par les cachoteries et l'apparente profondeur de ses paroles, s'appuya sur la table pour écouter une éventuelle suite. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface lisse et froide d'une sphère en cristal.

_...Je voulais voir ce qu'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un levait la main sur vous…

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

Se redressant de toute sa taille, Ralda le fixa et Law se dit qu'elle était vraiment quelqu'un de volonté et de caractère.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir quel fardeau ce peut être de naître de la lignée des Tzig-hans….Je vois que tu es perplexe, laisse moi éclairer ta bougie… Sur cette île, derrière l'apparente liberté et parfaite harmonie qui saisit les étrangers, chacune des deux lignées existantes se hait mutuellement. Lorsqu'une naissance à lieu, la Grande Prêtresse et les deux doyens du village se réunissent autour du nouveau-né pour en désigner l'appartenance. Soit il sera un simple Yens-otic, comme ceux que tu as pu croiser dans les rues, ou alors il tombe dans ma lignée, celle des Tzig-hans.

Law, attentif, ne disait rien, se contentant de surveiller ses gestes, au cas où elle tenterait de le distraire par ses paroles.

_Ma lignée représente les pouvoirs les plus purs de la voyance, la source originelle si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Law haussa un sourcil. Et parmi nous seront désignées des jeunes femmes pour devenir la prêtresse de la génération suivante. La dernière fut ma tante et la suivante sera Esmée. Mais cela implique de nombreux sacrifices qu'aucune d'entre nous n'est prête à subir.

La voix se mua en une vague de répulsion, et ses yeux qui n'avaient pas quitté le regard de l'homme, se voilèrent. La paume fantomatique tournoya entre eux, légère.

_ Dès la plus tendre enfance, nous sommes coupées du reste de la population, nous sommes privées de nourriture pour ouvrir notre esprit aux flux spirituels, nos seuls réconforts sont les livres dans lesquels nous devons nous plonger sans retenue. Et cela jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse se soit révélée.

_ Comment cela se manifeste-t-il ? Glissa-t-il, par curiosité.

Ralda écarquilla les yeux, au point de sembler possédée.

_ Nos iris…elles deviennent bleus comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Cela arrive sans prévenir. Moi, je me suis réveillée et à peine avait-on remarqué leur couleur que tous s'étaient écartés. J'étais la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse. A 9 ans, on m'a plongé au milieu des supplications des villageois pour obtenir ma bénédiction. A 9ans…. Et cela dure depuis 70 ans….acheva-t-elle, perdue dans sa transe.

Law resta interdit. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire croire que la femme qui se tenait devant lui avait pu avoir 79 ans ! Et traverser une telle vie jusque là ! Oh bien sûr il avait connu pire, mais cela lui sembla tellement particulier d'y être confronté en face. Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas Ralda reprit encore une fois la parole.

_ Tu comprends pourquoi personne n'a jamais osé m'opposer de résistance jusque là ?

Law eut un petit rire. Vouloir se laisser frapper uniquement par curiosité et ignorance de la signification de « douleur physique » ? Un cas intéressant….Quelque chose fonça sur Ralda qui s'écarta sans aucune inquiétude d'un pas vers la gauche. Un bruit de multiples éclats se répercuta dans l'air. Law, le bras nonchalamment tendu devant lui, observa les débris de la boule de cristal aux pieds de la bibliothèque derrière Ralda.

_ Tiens ?...Raté ?...dit-il comme une simple constatation.

_ Ne crois pas que je t'aurais laissé m'atteindre une seconde fois. Je suis la Grande voyante après tout…

_ Une masochiste au bord du court-circuit nerveux, surtout, siffla Law avec sarcasme.

_ Peut-être….éluda-t-elle en un sourire un peu plus sain d'esprit.

Le capitaine des Heart Pirates se redressa et réajusta la bordure de son haut.

_ J'en suis sûr Miss.

Un blanc s'installa entre celle qui avait vidé son sac, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, et le chirurgien, sa moue toujours aussi narquoise, s'apprêtant à sortir de la tente sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Tu ne m'aurais pas cédé n'est-ce pas ? Le héla-t-elle une dernière fois, affirmant plus qu'elle ne questionnait.

Trafalgar Law se retourna à peine, laissant juste son sourire apparaître dans le rayon de soleil de l'ouverture.

_ Peut-être….

Et il sortit en laissant une Grande Prêtresse ahurie dans sa tente. La lumière du jour lui fit l'effet d'un réveil après de longues heures de sommeil. L'air fluide et dénué de parfum d'encens qui ramollissait le système nerveux ré-oxygéna ses muscles et sa marche fut plus vive en direction du centre de la place.

_ Bien sûr que non je n'aurais pas cédé. Vous ne me plaisez pas dans votre genre. J'ai, comme on pourrait dire, une légère affection pour les têtes brûlées roses, plutôt que les brûleuses de têtes rousses.

Il n'en avait jamais douté mais surprendre une voyante était parfois plus amusant que dire la vérité.

De son côté, Penguin ne trouvait aucune chose de drôle à se cacher derrière une armoire pour échapper à une harpie avide de votre chair. Elle l'avait coursé à travers la maison après qu'il ait envoyé un coup de genou dans le ventre du volatile afin de se libérer les poignets. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tiré d'affaire pour autant. Premièrement, il ne savait rien de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait et donc ignorait si une autre porte aurait pu le sauver. Deuxièmement, Esmée, ou plutôt la harpie du nom d'Esmée était en colère et encore plus transformée. Ses avant-bras s'étaient tordus là où ils n'auraient pas dû, laissant deux ailes de…vautour écrasé les remplacer.

Le cœur battant, il décala très légèrement son visage pour jeter un coup d'œil au couloir qui menait au salon. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de fracas à chaque fois que le monstre battait des ailes dans l'espace réduit des pièces. Il savait que si elle venait dans le bureau où il s'était réfugié, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à le trouver. Il suffisait qu'il lui échapper un instant et qu'il coure jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer à clé. Il suffisait oui… Penguin inspira calmement un filet d'air aux senteurs de bois et livres usés, et l'expira en fermant les yeux. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent d'un ou deux battements, permettant à son esprit de chercher dans ses souvenirs les situations auxquelles il avait été confronté.

Son premier monstre marin lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'équipage de son capitaine Trafalgar Law, les blessures qui s'en étaient suivies mais résorbées grâce aux soins de Trafalgar. Un taureau marin bicéphale, auquel il avait réglé son compte avec Shachi, leur premier combat sans blessures. Lors d'une escale, les Marines qui avaient tenté de les arrêter, aucune entrave ne lui avait été faite. La meute de chiens marins affrontés avec Bubble Piccadilly, qui avait cassé son arme ce jour-là. Et tous les autres moins importants oubliés depuis.

Non, il n'était pas faible et ne le serait jamais face à ce genre de combats. Il y avait un avantage à ce que celui qui se déroulait en ce moment se trouve dans une bâtisse : il pouvait se déplacer plus facilement que la créature ailée. Mais cela lui rendait également ses mouvements plus restreints. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une ombre au cri croassant apparu au bout du couloir.

_ Monssssssieur Penguuuinnn….Montrrre toooii….Je ne te ferrrais pas de maaal….

Le sang de Penguin bouillonnait dans ses veines et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la garde du couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui encas de besoin. Son plan était tracé dans sa tête et il attendit que l'oiseau maléfique s'engouffre dans un battement d'ailes dans la pièce pour agir. A peine le monstre eut il passé entièrement l'encadrement de la porte qu'il jaillit de sa cachette. Son bras fut plus rapide que les serres de l'oiseau et sa lame entailla profondément les articulations d'un des membres ailés.

N'attendant pas que le hurlement de douleur soit finit pour s'échapper, il croisa une fraction de seconde les pupilles blanchâtres et haineuse de l'ancienne Esmée, et poussa de toutes ses forces sur les muscles de ses jambes pour traverser le couloir avant qu'elle ne le rattrape. Par chance, rien ne gêna son avancé dans le salon si ce n'est que la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assit, marquée par de fermes traces de griffes. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il retrouva avec un soulagement non feint la foule de passants qui le regardaient comme s'il venait de sortir d'un trou noir.

Loin. Il était bien loin de la place principale et pria qu'il lui restât assez de force pour y parvenir sans se faire stopper. Ils devaient quitter cette île maudite avant que ses camarades, voir son capitaine ne tombe dans les griffes d'une de ces créatures monstrueuses…


	76. O2 : Chapter 42

_*****Pouf ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Arrivé de nulle part dans un nuage violet ! Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire si ce n'est : merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci et puis merci aussi ! Bonne lecture et merci (encore) d'être si fidèles et enjoués, votre présence me réchauffe le cœur !*****_

_Nyarla_ _: Il est vrai que, n'ayant pas totalement visionné les épisodes de Sabaody, je ne savais pas s'il y avait des scènes à placer pour respecter la logique de l'œuvre. En plus, c'était un passage clé dans la fic, puisque tout se compliquait ici : la réunion de tous les perso sur l'île et blabla et Bubble et blabla et promesse et blabla…Je m'en suis sortie mais j'avoue avoir légèrement paniqué ! Tu es donc la depuis le début si je ne me trompe pas ? C'est juste génial ! Ton idée des résumés est juste et je vais tenter de ne pas l'oublier (blonde que je suis, et naturelle s'il-vous-plaît !)_

_Ichigo-from-Hell_ _: Ta conjugaison est correcte, rassure toi ^^ J'ai pas mal hésité à faire cette scène et puis j'me suis dis « tant pis » et couic ! Plus de Deny, au grand dam de certains ! Effectivement, j'ai voulu lier les deux zigotos par leurs noms, histoire qu'ils aient une sorte de « destin tracé » qu'ils ne pourront pas changer XD Des shootés à l'opium oui ! et tout ce qui va avec XD Les chapitres avec Law sont en prévision et je sais que beaucoup vont être ravis…ou pas de savoir que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite (m'échappe avant que les tomates n'arrivent)_

_Hitsu-kun_ _: Oh oui ils vont se revoir ! Mais elle ne lui sautera pas au cou, elle ne sera pas en état…oh zut ! SPOIL ! Je n'avais pas vraiment arrêté au 40, c'était plus une pause indéterminée histoire de mettre au clair la seconde partie et de travailler l'intro de cet Opus 2. Non je ne connais pas le bouc chantant, j'irais faire un tour ) Mon cœur balance entre les deux sadiques 3 J'ai quelques projets me traînant dans la tête depuis un moment, mais cette fois, je les taperais en entiers avant de poster leurs chapitres régulièrement, afin de ne plus faire patienter les lecteurs XD Tes idées de torture sont injustifiées ! Mais nooon j'ai pas abandonné la fic ! Comment ça sauté dessus ? Vous êtes sœurs ? Explique moi donc ce mystère ! Merci énormément pour votre enthousiasme à toutes les deux, c'est très plaisant de lire votre bonne humeur ) En effet, j'ai eu peur ! _KIIIIID ?! _ Quoi ? _ Viens là ! *Kid se ramène, je lui prend la main et tapote dessus* _ C'est pas beau de faire du mal aux lectrices ! Puni de bonbons ! *me fait attraper par le col et soulever du sol* _ La ferme la blondasse. Sinon j'te pèle comme une clémentine. _ Hmm…Câlin de la paix ? _ Tss…t'peux t'toucher ! *me tire la joue avec force et me jette sur le lit* _ J'prends ça comme un geste affectif…_

_Portgas D. Hikaru_ _: Pas de bol, en L j'ai plus qu'des sciences et encore une semaine sur deux XD je compatis et espère continuer à te donner du courage pour les prochains jours de cours (courage plus que deux semaines avant les vacances !)_

_Trafalgar-Lucia_ _: J'ai associé une marque de cacahuètes à un duo des Kids, je suis timbrée en fait ! Bientôt y aura du « …et Kellog's se retourna vers lui… » XD J'avoue que cette phrase me paraît plutôt «gnangnan» mais si tu l'aime tant mieux ! Avec du haschich à la place de l'encens ! Ouaiiiis !_

_Itinerys_ _: Pauvre Penguin ! Pardon de t'avoir fait subir ça ! Mais je t'aurais rien fait de mal de toute façon, sinon j'aurais eu des ennuis avec l'association de défense des animaux XD C'est trop une vieille en fait, je voulais reprendre le modèle d'Algo la vieille de 173 ans ! Et bien entendu que tu es une personne civilisée ! Qui pourrait en douter ? Ce n'est certainement pas ces pauvres livreurs (de sushis ou autre) qui diront le contraire ! Enfin, là c'est plutôt à cause des deux autres (suivez mon regard ma souris)…Et oui salope…rie, restons polies ! XD Et ton cri a du traverser mon esprit car je me doutais que tu aurais dis quelque chose (moi, encore mentalement morte de rire avec le coup de la poêle)….Bref, t'inquiète, c'est fini, elle y touchera plus !_

_LePouvoirDuKiwi_ _: Dors bien surtout ! C'est important ! Penguin est un aimant à problèmes c'est clair ! Law ne finira pas avec la rousse maintenant c'est sûr ) et puis…..on ne connait pas tous les sentiments de tout le monde… (sur cette mystérieuse phrase, je m'en vais)_

_Simili D Axel : Je ne t'en veux pas, t'en fais pas. Pour tout te dire, j'ai aussi hâte que ça se termine parce qu'elle ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps cette partie :S mais par soucis de logique entre les deux PDV de la fic, j'ai du allonger… ta phrase est sympa, elle est de toi ?_

_AnnaSophia_ _: Ta question est tout à fait justifiée et même si on me l'avait déjà posé plusieurs fois, j'y aurais répondu avec plaisir ! Maintenant, j'ai défini les grandes lignes jusqu'à la fin totale de al fic, il me reste à tout taper XD Il y en a pour un loooooooong moment ! Don't be worry ! J'ai parfois peur que cette attente lasse les lecteurs et qu'ils abandonnent la lecture… mon premier objectif est de construire une fic avec une bonne dose de créations et pas seulement faire « début, intrigue, problème résolu comme par magie, retrouvailles, ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants » XD XD Et puis tu as raison, on peut mieux découvrir chaque perso séparément. _

_Tigrou_ _: COUURS ! ET TRAFALGAR : ON SE CALME ! Toute aide est la bienvenue )_

_AliceLaw_ _: Oui, Law vient travailler au noir chez moi et je le paye en cadavres tout frais (je ne plaisante qu'à moitié)_…_.Law ! Soit calme s'il-te-plaît ! Et reviens taper le chapitre pour moi *coup d'oreiller* J'ignore si cela se dit, perso j'dis posté, j'suis sûre XD T'as eu bobo ? Pardon pardooon ! *fait câlin* Et puis Kid bah…..c'est Kid quoi !_

_Aki-chou_ _: Je vais tout de suite répondre à tes questions :D 1) Les Mugiwaras chéris apparaîtrons ouiiii ! Happy happy happy) et 2) je ne voulais pas qu'Esmée soit une vulgaire « poupée de porcelaine » et j'ai réfléchis aux monstres féminins, et la harpie m'est venue assez rapidement, d'où la référence ) Non, je n'aurais pas fait ce coup en traître à Bubby, mais j'ai pensé à le faire fricoter avec la rousse, et que personne n'en sache rien (à part les lecteurs)…..et puis non ! Merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture _

_Lilo65_ _: Il est là ! Tralala !_

_Ciella_ _: J'interrogerais Bepo pour savoir s'il a eu a subir des attouchements de la part de son capitaine….je crains la réponse de Bepo : « désolé… » _

_: Ta blague du déo m'a pliée en deux XD XD Faudrait que je réfléchisse à une enfance pour Penguin, tu m'en as donné envie ! Kid….si j'étais toi je me méfierais….'fin ce sont tes cheveux et ton estomac t'en fais c'que tu veux hein…._

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_ _: Association je suppose hein ? ) Ne vous ne faites pas les filles, ça viendra…je vous le promets !_

* * *

**Chapitre 42** **: « Moi..j'aurais..pas fait comme ça… » Gad Elmaleh **–_**le GPS-**_

Il continuait de marcher droit devant lui, direction le village de ruines. Eustass Kid avait hâte de retrouver ses hommes, la présence de sa vice-seconde à ses côtés, muette, l'imprégnait d'un sentiment comparable à celui d'un cauchemar dans lequel vous n'arriviez pas à avancer. Même si la peur était la dernière chose qu'il était capable de ressentir. Pourtant, l'air qui s'insinuait dans leurs poumons, un mélange de poudre à canons, de terre moite et de sang ferreux, lui prouvait qu'il ne dormait pas. Une respiration hachée à sa droite marquait le rythme de leurs pas, leur seul moyen de quitter ce décor scabreux. Bubble, elle, naviguait entre une sorte d'état second. Encore sous le choc de la mort de Deny, son nom ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête, ses dernières paroles se mêlant au ballet des images du passé et présent. D'une autre part, le sang séché sur sa peau blême et ses vêtements craquelait, lui donnant l'impression que les débris qui tombait sur le chemin composaient une part d'elle-même. Elle se voyait debout, marchant dans la terre, sa peau tombée avec les copeaux de sang révélant un vide ténébreux à l'intérieur de son corps.

Seuls, son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et le souffle de l'effort infime, fourni par le corps près d'elles, lui rappelaient que le temps continuait de s'écouler. C'est alors qu'une rumeur sourde vint perturber le vent soufflant à ses tympans. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'ils avaient rejoint la ville en ruines, une centaine de mètres plus loin que là où elle l'avait quittée avec Killer. Le groupe devant eux les aperçut et ralentit, mais pas de beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les villageois, restés derrière les pans de murs écroulés s'apercevaient de leur présence. 100m, ils commençaient à sortir, curieux. 75m, ils remarquaient le corps de Deny porté par Etyen et Gaëll. 70m, leurs corps se tendaient. 50m, leurs cris d'incompréhensions s'élevaient. 25m, les femmes et enfants poussaient les premières lamentations. 10m, les hommes insultaient le groupe de pirates. 5m, une silhouette de femme se détacha du groupe. 4m, on lui cria de revenir. 3m, elle rejoignit Etyen. 2m, Kid et Bubble la dépassaient. 1m, les Kid Pirates, Bubble, et leur capitaine, subissaient les insultes des habitants.

**_ Assassins ! Rebuts de catin ! Allez pourrir dans les flots ! Chiens galeux ! **

Ces insultes, ces pirates s'en contrefichaient. L'habitude les avait pris et ils ne se souciaient guère de la réaction de ces pauvres hommes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au même endroit qu'avant leur départ, se questionnant mutuellement sur la possible présence d'alcool parmi les décombres. Bien qu'ils continuent à protester, les gens s'écartaient sur le chemin d'Eustass Kid, son expression suffisant à les tenir à distance. Bubble le suivait de quelques pas, l'échine courbée de manière à peine perceptible. Son esprit était toujours près de Deny, pleuré par cette femme dont elle n'avait pas eu de mal à déterminer l'identité sa fiancée : Eve.

Les cheveux châtain sombre noués en une longue tresse libre, dont s'échappaient d'épaisses mèches plus claires, une peau presque bronzée et des yeux que Bubble avait cru entrevoir comme noisette. Habillée d'une robe grise qui lui tombait aux chevilles, c'était une fille d'au plus 19 ans comme elle avait pu en croiser des centaines lors de ses escales. Banale, discrète, tout son inverse…

La jeune femme fit volte-face et cria d'une voix forte malgré le trémolo qui la secouait.

**_ Eh ! Toi là-bas ! La fille aux cheveux roses !**

Bubble pila net sur place, l'échine se hérissant à la voix plutôt fluette. Elle n'était pas prête à contenir ses émotions. Lentement, elle retourna son corps raidi en direction de la plus jeune femme, restée face à la foule. Bubble, un impénétrable masque stoïque figé sur son visage, répondit d'une voix sèche.

**_ Quoi ?!**

**_ Eve non, ne fais rien ! Ils sont dangereux, ce sont des pirates !**

Un des hommes à la droite de Bubble avait haussé la voix dans le silence qui s'était formé. Elle l'avait fait taire d'un regard froid, avant de porter celui-ci sur la dénommée Eve. La plus jeune des femmes ne trembla qu'un peu quand elle planta ses yeux dans ceux ambrés de l'aînée, sans pour autant se calmer. La main fermement serrée autour de la paume glacée de Deny, elle cria de nouveau.

**_ C'est toi qui l'as tué c'est ça ?! Tu es couverte de son sang, sale pirate !**

Bubble faillit rire. Au vu de la quantité de sang dont elle était recouverte et de celle qui peinait à s'échapper du corps inerte, il y avait peu de chance qu'il provienne de la même victime. Son masque se modela en une féroce race immobile.

**_ Espèce de petite conne.**

Eve trembla en même temps que les intonations haineuses et la voix emplie de venin de son aînée. Les mots fuyant entre ses dents blanches serrées, semblaient comme une décharge de brutalité, contenue en chaque lettre.

**_ Je connais Deny depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai grandi sous son aile. Il m'a donné bien plus que quiconque à cette époque. Je sais tout de sa vie, tu ne le connais même pas depuis un an. Nous avons fait une promesse. Nous avons traversé les océans et risqué notre vie pour elle…**

Elle marqua un moment, silence plus lourd que le manteau pesant sur les épaules carrées de son capitaine.

**_ Pauvre fille…Cracha-t-elle. Penses-tu sérieusement, même une seule seconde, que j'aurais pu…l'assassiner ?!**

Ses derniers mots, tranchants, firent s'agiter la flamme dans les pupilles d'Eve, qui refusait d'y croire. Les Kid pirates, Eustass et Killer étaient les plus attentifs : ils n'avaient jamais pu la voir dans un tel état de haine et de self-control à la fois. De dos, ils sentaient l'aura vibrante d'avertissement et de menace. Elle se retourna, prête à rejoindre ses compagnons afin d'éviter que la dernière barrière de son calme ne tombe, quand la voix de l'autre femme résonna une nouvelle fois. Des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer.

**_ De toute façon, tu ne l'aimais pas ! T'es que la putain du Capitaine Kid ! **

**_ Eve !**

Mais c'était trop tard. Ces mots, vibrants dans l'air froid seraient les derniers qu'elle pourrait prononcer. De Killer à Typo, en passant par Wire et Heat, sans oublier Eustass, ils avaient tous compris qu'ils allaient enfin trouver cette distraction dont avait parlé Kid avant leur accostage…

Etyen et Gaëll, le cœur usé par les larmes, comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas contrôler les épaules tendues à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils reculèrent lentement, le mort dans leurs bras, jusqu'à un mur non loin de là. Ils furent bien les seuls à oser bouger. Eve, par la tension extrême qui saisissait chaque fibre du corps de la pirate de dos, saisit à son tour quelle erreur elle venait de commettre. Elle, fille pauvre d'une famille modeste avait toujours vécu dans l'ignorance du monde extérieur, et n'avait eu que Deny pour le lui faire voir à travers ses mots. Il était arrivé une belle après-midi avec ses deux gars et son chariot de bonbons, les enfants l'aimèrent.

Elle l'avait rapidement fréquenté malgré les problèmes que présentait la guerre civile, et il lui avait parlé. De ses innombrables voyages, des gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés, du monde qui l'entourait, de ce qu'on y voyait, de sa richesse, et puis de cette fille. Bubble Piccadilly. « Une très gentille fille, elle et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et nous nous sommes promis de nous revoir pour voir si nos rêves se seraient réalisés. Elle sentait la lavande… » Lui avait-il avoué une fois, alors qu'ils s'occupaient des enfants. Il lui parlait alors de plus en plus d'elle, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à garder le sourire malgré les difficultés rencontrées.

Et puis il s'était amouraché d'elle, la pauvre fille banale. Eve avait été tellement heureuse et fière d'avoir pu prendre la place dans le cœur de cet homme si attaché à une ancienne amie, presque admiratif dans ses paroles. Mais d'un côté, Eve avait aussi une envie brûlante de rencontrer cette fille Piccadilly.

Celle qui la fixait actuellement d'un regard fou aux pupilles rétractées, les lèvres serrées, étirées en un sourire méchant. Mais pas la méchanceté du gamin piquant une bille à un autre. Celle du gamin qui coupait la tête aux poules pour savoir combien de temps elles courraient ensuite.

**_ Dommage.**

Sa main droite eut juste le temps de saisir le manche d'une de ses lames qui pendaient à sa ceinture avant que ses jambes ne la propulsent face à la pauvre femme pétrifiée. Elle la toisa du haut de la tête qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle et avec calme, fit glisser la lame déjà poisseuse de sang le long de la cuisse cachée par le tissu de la robe. Une longue plainte résonna quand les muscles furent en partie sectionnés. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son poids, Eve s'effondra au sol en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur la chair saignant abondamment.

**_ Histoire que tu ne bouges pas trop.**

Les gens autour de l'espace laissé par Bubble s'exclamèrent et ne mirent pas longtemps à se jeter sur Bubble pour la contenir et l'abattre, qu'importe qu'un équipage entier de pirates sanguinaires dont le capitaine valait sûrement des millions, ils devaient réagir. Ce furent d'abord deux hommes qui tentèrent de blesser la vice-seconde, l'un avec un marteau, l'autre avec une longe lime, des artisans sans doutes rodés au combat au corps à corps.

La seconde lame de Bubble s'échappa de son fourreau et vint bloquer le coup du premier homme, plus véloce que son camarade. Avec celle qu'elle avait déjà en main, elle entailla le flanc laissé à sa portée d'un geste circulaire vers l'extérieur. Le temps que la douleur eut étourdi le corps de l'homme, son geste lui permit de dévier la lime brandie par l'autre artisan.

Elle remarqua d'un rapide coup d'œil que les hommes restants s'animaient eux aussi, déliés de leur attitude de statue. Le porteur de marteau tomba enfin à genoux et elle put enfoncer son arme de nouveau libre de toute pression dans l'abdomen de celui qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Deux victimes. Et celles restantes se lancèrent sur ses lames…

* * *

_*****J'viens d'me rend'compte d'la taille des réponses aux r'views….J'suis folle….Kid 'tain sors de c'corps ! (mais t'barre pas d'ma chambre ^^) Merci à ma Beta Reader Tsui Yun pour ses corrections et son aide, applaudissez-là !*****_


	77. O2 : Chapter 43

_ *****Bonjour ! Exceptionnellement, il n y aura pas de réponses au reviews pour ce chapitre. J'y répondrais une prochaine fois avec encore plus d'amour et d'application mais cette fois, le temps m'est vraiment très restreint et je préférais vous donner un chapitre pour Noël que devoir vous faire attendre jusqu'à jeudi...oui car je n'aurais pas internet jusqu'à jeudi, c'est triste hein ? Bref, encore une raison pour que vous me tapiez sur la tête, je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes ! *****_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Comment je devins folle...**

Tout se passa assez rapidement, ou lentement selon le côté du combat ils se trouvaient. Après que Bubble eut assassiné les deux artisans, les quelques qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas tardé à succomber eux aussi. Les Kid Pirates, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde être écartés du carnage qui s'annonçait, se levèrent et s'éparpillèrent parmi les ruines à la recherche des habitants qui fuyaient. Killer avait déjà rattrapé un couple de vieillards qu'il abattit sans aucune compassion, tandis que Wire venait de brûler cinq ou six gaillards d'un souffle incendiaire. Bubble, elle, ne prêtait quasiment aucune attention à ses compagnons, trop occupée à esquiver les coups qui se suivaient pour la blesser. Se baissant du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas terminer décapitée, elle tenta de balayer les appuis au sol de son adversaire mais il s'en aperçut et la saisit par sa cheville droite.

**_ Doucement espèce de garce ! Ricana l'homme à la barbe grisonnante.**

**_ Lâche-moi toi !**

Déséquilibrée, son attention se relâcha et elle ne put empêcher un autre des hommes de la saisir par les poignets, rendant toute offensive impossible.

**_ Merde !**

Les deux souriaient et ceux qui entouraient le trio s'était rapidement aperçu de la faiblesse de leur adversaire. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas agir car ils avaient bien trop à faire avec les Kid Pirates qui les massacraient littéralement. Les cris de souffrances, de peur ou de victoire résonnaient dans l'air et le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant indiquait à Bubble qu'il fallait agir vite si elle ne désirait pas finir comme les corps inanimés au sol. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son esprit avait beau tourner à plein régime et elle se débattre, c'était vain. Le barbu qui maintenait sa jambe haute sortit de sa ceinture un petit couteau et n'attendit pas qu'elle eut trouvé une solution pour taillader sa cuisse.

**_ AAAAH ! ENCULÉ ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Bubble, les dents serrées pour contenir les élancements venant de sa cuisse.**

**_ T'emballes pas ! T'as pas fini d'souffrir sale catin ! Jubila l'homme derrière elle.**

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant le souffle chaud et humide dans sa nuque, une vieille odeur de cuir tanné emplissant ses poumons. Elle donna une nouvelle tentative en poussant violemment son pied droit vers le visage du barbu mais son énergie avait bien diminué et sa jambe commençait à s'engourdir, le sang montant dans sa cuisse et s'écoulant de l'entaille. Avec une lueur de panique, elle vit cet homme lever de nouveau son couteau. Son sourire et regard l'assurèrent qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire juste une nouvelle écorchure, la lame étant placée perpendiculairement à sa chair.

**_ Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle.**

Le geste se stoppa. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent lentement, la bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri muet, la paume se desserrant autour de la garde du couteau. Puis le corps s'effondra au sol sans plus de résistance, une dague en pleine nuque. La prise autour des poignets de Bubble s'affermit mais, ayant retrouvé ses appuis au sol, elle put agir. Bubble tomba volontairement, tirant avec force ses poignets en direction du sol.

L'homme qui la maintenait ne put éviter le déséquilibre et vint rejoindre son camarade inerte par terre. Enfin libérée, Bubble se releva aussi vite que sa cuisse le lui permit et regarda vivement autour d'elle en quête du responsable de la mort de son premier geôlier. Une voix forte un peu plus loin devant elle lui fit lever la tête.

**_ Hé Bubble ! Fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! Aboya un de ses hommes, deux dagues dans chaque main.**

La femme le reconnut comme l'un des hommes que dirigeait Killer. Il était assez grand et élancé, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres et une veste rouge et un jean troué de part en part. Il semblait amusé d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un de plus gradé que lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir plus car deux jeunes hommes s'élançaient sur lui. Armé de simples débris des ruines, ils n'avaient aucune chance face au manieur de couteaux. Ce dernier les abattit d'un jet de ses lames et alla les récupérer avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres villageois prétendant le blesser. Pour sa part, Bubble continuait ses meurtres et acheva celui qui lui avait maintenu les poignets, avant de vérifier d'un coup d'œil qu'Eve n'avait pas disparu. Tétanisée près de Gaëll et Etyen, ils assistaient au massacre sans pouvoir rien faire, le corps de leur ami Deny, toujours inanimé. Bubble ressentait toujours une étrange émotion en voyant les fleurs séchées sur sa poitrine, inerte.

**_ Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe….siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.**

Pour sa part, le capitaine de ce joyeux massacre se distrayait à planter la moindre parcelle métallique qui se trouvait dans diverses parties du corps des fuyards. Non pas qu'il l'aurait fait dans d'autres cas, mais l'occasion lui était donnée de faire résonner son corps de vibrations métalliques, et il ne se privait pas. De ce fait, Bubble s'en trouva fort dérangée quand, au moment où elle allait riposter à une éventuelle attaque, ses deux lames s'élevèrent sans plus de résistances et restèrent au dessus de sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se dirigent rapidement vers le bras gauche de celui qui lui donnait des ordres depuis presque 2 ans.

**_ Captain ! s'exclama-t-elle, sans défenses face aux coups qui menaçaient de lui tomber dessus.**

Le bruit des cris avait recouvert le sien et il ne l'avait pas entendue. Bubble prit donc la décision d'aller le voir pour exprimer son mécontentement. La seule chose qui la gênait actuellement était les quelques combats qui se déroulaient entre eux deux.

**_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça m'arrive à moi, maugréa-t-elle en prenant la direction de Kid.**

Du mieux qu'elle put, elle para deux bâtons sortis d'on-ne-sait-où, puis d'un coup de pied maladroit, fit chuter pitoyablement un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années qui pensait pouvoir la blesser avec un petit couteau. Elle pouvait remarquer Killer qui se battait, enfin écrasait du coin de l'œil, ses adversaires, et se demanda pourquoi ses lames à lui n'étaient pas attirées. En général, dès que son capitaine usait de ses pouvoirs, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas se tenir trop près de lui, et ça avait très bien fonctionné jusque là. Mais cette fois, elle se retrouvait face à une évidence : elle ne pouvait plus garder ces armes pour combattre sérieusement, sous peine de se retrouver désarmée à chaque futur combat.

Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Bubble héla de nouveau son capitaine qui, cette fois-ci, eut l'occasion d'entendre la voix douce et décontractée de la vice-seconde des Kid Pirates.

**_ Eustass Captain Kid !**

Ayant horreur de se faire appeler sur ce ton, il jeta un regard peu amical à celle qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui tenir une conversation correcte, alors qu'ils ne cessaient de se faire interrompre par la populace, avide de se faire tuer.

**_ Qu'est-ç'qu'y a Bubble ?! T'as pas quelqu'un d'aut' à ennuyer ?!**

**_ Vu que t'es la seule personne à posséder les propriétés d'un aimant, je ne pense pas !**

Elle devait avoir un talent particulier pour le mettre de sale poil.

**_ Si tu viens t'plaindre que tes joujous sont attirés par mon pouvoir, sache que ça va faire deux ans qu't'es avec moi et qu'tu devrais avoir un minimum capté qu'ç'est totalement CRETIN de les garder !**

Il avait bien insisté sur le « crétin », et Bubble fut forçée de reconnaître qu'elle avait été longue à réagir, et que de toute façon, son capitaine n'en avait absolument rien à cirer qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. Elle grommela donc quelques paroles inintelligibles et c'est avec amertume qu'elle remarqua ses lames allant se planter dans le dos de deux adversaires d'un de ses hommes. Homme qui salua son capitaine avec un sourire moqueur, auquel répondit Kid par un petit rire suffisant.

Rapidement, les derniers hommes résistants furent achevés et Bubble n'eut donc même pas besoin de se mettre en quête d'un nouvel armement. La première chose qui remplaça le bruit des combats fut un brouhaha dont s'élevaient quelques railleries, un peu plus loin entre les ruines. Suivie par son capitaine, elle s'engagea dans l'étendue mitée de corps sanglants et dont s'échappait parfois un râle d'agonie.

Aucune pitié ne saisissait l'esprit de la jeune femme, comme gelé par la cruauté et la bestialité qui s'échappait de son être. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait laissé ses états d'âme de côté, se libérant enfin du carcan qui la maintenait jusqu'à son départ de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Arrivée au petit attroupement, Bubble remarqua Killer, les bras croisés, le masque tourné vers quelque chose au sol. Les pirates s'écartèrent aussitôt que leur capitaine entreprit de fendre la masse de pirates. Bubble resta en retrait, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle en profita pour ramasser distraitement un fragment de lame de mauvaise qualité à ses pieds.

**_ …hu hu..Pitié….pitié…ne me tuez pas….**

Avec irritation, Bubble reconnut la voix larmoyante et emplie de crainte d'Eve, et s'en trouva même étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée durant l'affrontement. Kid lui, immobile, fixa un moment Eve, le corps serré par les deux hommes pas plus fiers qu'elle…puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

**_ Et vous prétendez combattre c'tyran qui vous domine avec succès ?! Vous n'êtes même pas foutus d'vous défendre entre vous ! Des larves comme vous n'devraient même pas exister !**

Son bras se leva, les quelques armes près de lui se massant sur son poing, telles un gant de métal. Son rire résonnait toujours au fond de sa gorge et le regard aux reflets rouille luisait d'une douce démence. Les pirates semblaient toujours légèrement angoissées de voir leur capitaine agir ainsi, bien que la plupart y voyaient plus une chose drôle que pénible. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la silhouette mince qui se cachait derrière le manteau de leur meurtrier.

**_ BUBBLE ! AIDE-NOUS !**

**_TU PEUX PAS NOUS FAIRE ÇA ! T'ES PAS UN DE CES ASSASSINS !**

**_ DENY T'AIMAIT !**

Alors que le coup était prêt, celle qui était restée en retrait jusque là prit de nouveau la parole. Un seul mot, prononcé avec énergie mais aucun ordre n'y transparaissait, aucune autorité, juste l'intention de se faire entendre.

**_ Captain !**

Le dénommé tourna un visage interrogateur, crispé par un agacement visible.

**_ Quoi Bubble ?! T'as l'intention d'm'empêcher d'agir comme j'veux ? T'as pris ces trois minables en pitié ?**

Bubble avança de quelques pas, le visage fermé et inexpressif. Elle n'était pas en colère et se trouvait d'ailleurs bien gênée d'avoir gâché un moment d'amusement pour son capitaine. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sans affection sur le trio à terre, dans un état affreux.

**_ T'as bien l'intention de quitter cette île le plus rapidement possible une fois que tu auras fais tout ce que tu voulais ? N'est-ce pas Captain ?**

Toujours pas départi de son attitude négative, Kid toisa la femme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

**_ Et alors ? T'as l'intention d'am'ner « ça » avec nous ?!**

Bubble s'étonnait parfois des idées que pouvait avoir son capitaine. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité naviguer en compagnie de ceux qui l'avaient remplacé dans le cœur et l'esprit de Deny. Pour répondre à sa question, elle préféra aller s'agenouiller devant les trois victimes et passer sa main sale de sang sur la joue tremblotante d'Eve.

**_ Si tu les tues –ce qui ne me gêne pas plus que ça-, il n y aura plus personne pour enterrer Deny. Et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de laisser le corps de Deny pourrir au milieu de ces ruines…**

Elle ponctua sa phrase en faisant glisser le tranchant de la lame le long de la plaie sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

**_ Alors que si je les fais jurer de rester et de s'occuper de la tombe de Deny, nous pourrons partir tout de suite…**

La dureté presque sadique qui berçait les pupilles ambrées plut à Eustass Kid et il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tord, et que tuer ces trois-là était presque leur faire un cadeau. Tandis que leur faire rappeler chaque jour « ce » jour, était une torture psychologique plus profitable. Il laissa donc chuter le métal de son poing et croisa les bras en attendant la suite. Killer, lui, savait qu'il n y en avait plus pour longtemps.

**_ Alignez vos bras.**

Les trois âmes terrifiées tendirent en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Une fois les trois avant-bras presque joints, Bubble posa le rebord du fragment de lame sur le premier, celui de Gaëll.

**_ Jurez de vous occuper de la tombe de Deny et de continuer ceci jusqu'à votre propre mort.**

Les lèvres tremblotantes bafouillèrent une réponse inintelligible, espérant que cela puisse éloigner le danger.

**_ Plus fort.**

**_...nous ju…**

**_ PLUS FORT !**

**_ Nous..nous jurons de n…nous occuper d..de la tombe de D..D..Deny et ceci jusqu'à…jusqu'à notre propre..mort…**

À peine le sermon eut été prononcé que Bubble abattit le morceau dans la chair de Gaëll qui hurla. Puis elle traça avec rapidité une ligne horizontale sur les trois avant-bras alignés, ouvrant les chairs et les faisant saigner. Sans en attendre plus, elle plaqua sa main sur la cuisse encore sanguinolente. La blessure se chargeait alors de signaux de douleurs qui s'étendirent dans toute sa jambe, redoublant la force des cris d'Eve qui suppliait que le cauchemar s'arrête.

**_ T'étais que la catin de Deny…**

Ce furent les derniers mots que Bubble prononça avant de jeter le morceau de couteau, de se relever et de tourner le dos à ceux qui avaient compté pour son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envoyé un seul regard au visage blême du mort. Les Kid Pirates s'amusaient de la scène et Kid s'était même surpris à apprécier les vibrations de la voix de Bubble lorsqu'elle avait fait jurer ses victimes. Il y avait décelé un sadisme pur, en infime quantité mais présent. Il prit la direction du navire, ayant estimé qu'il n y avait plus rien à faire ici.

Bubble les avait attendus à l'écart, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon rougeoyant. Kid la héla et elle tourna un regard interrogateur à son capitaine.

**_ Maint'nant, on peut dégager.**

**_ Chouette.**

Il n y avait aucun entrain dans sa voix, comme si agir d'une manière aussi cruelle l'avait vidée de ses forces. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et se mit en chemin, suivi par le groupe de pirates, dispersés et bavassant avec animation comme s'ils ne faisaient que rentrer d'une fête des plus banales….ce qui n'était finalement peut-être pas faux si l'on considérait les goûts en matière de fête des pirates de ce monde…

Killer était devant et discutait avec intérêt à son capitaine, Wire insistait pour dormir dans le lit du haut pour cette nuit avec son voisin, Typo et Jener faisaient des messes basses en compagnie d'un autre de leur ami, Heat semblait indifférent à ce chahut, tout comme Eddie. Bubble, à la traîne, jeta un dernier regard vers la ville totalement mise à sac, les débris de tonneaux jonchant le sol parmi les corps écharpés. Elle percevait encore la silhouette de Gaëll, Etyenn et Eve, serrés les uns contre les autres. Un sentiment étrange la prit, elle passa sa main sur son front pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui chutaient devant ses yeux, et son ventre se tordit. Il se tordit et ses poumons se vidèrent du minuscule air qu'il restait en un hoquet. Cela se produisit plusieurs fois.

Finalement, elle inspira une bouffée d'air frais et se mit à glousser. Le rire monta en elle comme une vague grandit vers la plage et bientôt, les derniers pirates tournèrent la tête vers elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Bubble riait aux éclats d'un rire sans joie. Sans bonheur. Sans vie. Animé par une névrose psychotique, poussant ses yeux à faire couler deux larmes insignifiantes, faisant luire la minuscule flamme de démence qui venait de naître en elle.

* * *

_*****YOHOHOHOHOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Je vais manger du chocolat à m'en faire éclater la panse...bien que je n'aie pas de panse...YOHOHO SKULL JOKE !*****_


	78. O2 : Chapter 44

_***** Après m'être gavée de foie gras et de confit de figues, je reprends les manettes de la fic pour que vous ne vous mettiez pas à me traquer avec une arbalète dans les rues ! Merci de vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, surtout en ce moment un peu dur pour moi. Je peux vous annoncer que la fin de la fic est décidée (enfin je crois que je l'ai déjà annoncé dans une review précédemment :$), bref, je le répète officiellement. Mais n'ayez crainte, il y aura encore longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive cette conclusion, la preuve : j'annonce en exclu la création d'un Opus 3 ! Après un événement marquant de la fic, je ferais une pause dans la fic, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas de publier pour autant puisque je dois poster des bonus, un OS écrit par une charmante lectrice enfin bref, que du cadeau ! Pour les reviews, je ne sais plus trop auxquelles j'avais répondu donc il est possible que j'ai refait une réponse pour une review que vous aviez déjà postée XD Au moins vous serez sûrs que j'y aie répondu !*****_

_Anna1819_ _: Rassures toi, tu n'es pas celle qui est le plus en retard ! Je me demandais si les noms passeraient mais apparemment tu as aimé, c'est rassurant ! Bubble et Kid ? Pour une fois, c'est pas Bubble et Law que je lis, ça change :D Il y aura la réaction de Kid un peu plus loin dans leur partie de la fic ' J'ai tellement hâte de vous donner la suite ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia __: Je te laisse évidemment poser une question, ce serait inhumain de ne pas le faire ! Il y en a plusieurs qui se demandent quelle est la réaction de Kid, et je vais l'inclure dans le prochain chapitre avec Kid et Bubble Maintenant qu'ils ont bien fait joujou avec les petits bonhommes vivants, ils vont partir vers d'autres aventures ha ha ha *rire sadique* Kid va bien aimer oui, même si elle ne va pas virer total psycho comme lui…._

_Kid, observant l'écran : C'qui m'plaît chez c'te folle ?...Rien du tout ! Je...je n'aime rien ! *tourne le dos et va squatter ma couette* Moi, sourire en coin : Serais-tu gêné Captain Kid ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dis que tu la trouvais bien faite et très excit….*me fait soulever par une main* Kid, furieux : TA. GUEULE._

_Ichigo-from-Hell __: Dynamite ! J'adore ce terme ! De là à le qualifier de chef-d'œuvre, j'en rougis violement (Kid se foutant de ma gueule devant ma tête de jeune vierge effarouchée) Bien que ce soit un peu tard, je souhaites que tes épreuves se soient déroulées comme prévu ! Etant passée par là, je comprends le stress mais courage, le Bac arrive vite aussi :D Je t'offre une dose en plus, vas-y, y a aucune contre indication médicale et aucun effet secondaire nocif._

_Lilo65_ _: Eh bien merci et à la prochaine ! Pourtant que tu aimes autant la suite._

_Itinerys_ _: Bizarrement j'ai pensé à la même chose quand une amie m'a proposé cette phrase pour la fic' (dédicace) Le prochain chapitre est paru donc tu as eu ta réponse Faut dire que Kid n'est effectivement pas le capitaine le plus socialement fréquentable…J'imagine vraiment la tête des Hearts quand ils lui diront « tu nous as manquée ! » et elle leur répondrait « pourquoi ? J'étais caché dans le placard depuis deux ans et demi ! » XD Les délires ne s'achèveront jamais ! *Kid rentre dans la chambre pour choper son pantalon après la douche* Moi, du genre « j'ai rien vu » : Jamais…/_

_Nyarla __: C'est vrai que ton point de vue est totalement justifié et serait même plus logique au vu du passé de Bubble je me demande pourquoi j'ai préféré la faire réagir comme ça *réfléchis* nan, je trouve pas *hausse les épaules* Je tente de ne pas oublier d'en faire quand je change de point de vue dans la fic, mais je suis assez tête en l'air :P Pour ce qui est de la manière dont je rédige, au commencement, je tapais mes chapitres comme ils me venaient, car je n'aurais jamais imaginé la continuer aussi longtemps Mais maintenant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais instauré des personnages avec un passé qui pouvait être exploité, différents points qui seraient à éclaircir, et je dois maintenant vérifier sur mon plan que les évènements restent crédibles et logiques dans la fic. D'ailleurs, tu as encore une suite de réponse dans l'intro de ce chapitre ) Tu as raison en disant que c'est un tournant dans sa personnalité ) Merci de tes compliments et à une prochaine fois !_

_Miiana_ _: Serait-ce un nouveau pseudo ? Au cas où j'aurais oublié de te souhaiter la bienvenue : BIENVENUE ! On peut se co à Internet sur la 3ds ? o_O Je suis trop à la ramasse moi ! Enfin je suis sur ma Psp, alors la 3Ds ? Je fais en sorte d'exploiter le maximum des persos, bien qu'il me fasse parfois de la peine de les faire disparaître._

_Florette __: Avec plaisir, voici la suite !_

_Aki-chou __: Merci ! Je suis fière de ma harpie / Luffy et sa bande vont être d'un gros soutien à Bubble au début de l'Opus 3, mais pas de spoil pour l'instant ) Mais Eve était une pauvre naïve qui ne savait pas comment réagissaient des pirates en colère….oui celle-là j'ai eu plaisir à la faire mourir mais chuuut….Faut pas casser ton ordi hein ! Tsui Yun est vraiment gentille et en plus elle corrige super bien ! _

_AnnaSophia_ _: A l'aéroport ? Tu voyageais ? J'ai jamais pris l'avion *regarde par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur* mais non tu n'étais pas seule, la déesse de la lectrice était à tes côtés ! Tu as sans doute raison, j'aime mes lecteurs et je crois en leur patience ! Continue à t'imaginer et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer ce que tu penses, je serais ravie de voir comment tu t'appropries la fic :D ) _

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_ _: Mais je trouve votre association très distrayante ! Autant l'une que l'autre ! Mais je ne mérite pas autant d'adulation de votre part (Kid du fond de la chambre : _Avoue qu't'aimes ça ! Moi, lui envoyant ma peluche : Chut Eustass ! Fais dodo !) Je fais du mieux que je peux pour achever un chapitre en étant satisfaite du résultat ! Je suppose que maintenant vous utilisez le même pseudo en répondant chacune votre tour ? Du coup je réponds mais je sais plus à qui XD bref, prenez le pour vous deux ! Attention il est prêt à intervenir chirurgicalement parlant je prends autant de temps que nécessaire pour répondre aux gens qui postent des messages Que Kid ne me tue pas ? _

__Kid ?_

__ Ouais ?_

__ T'as l'intention de me tuer ?_

__ Nan, pas pour l'moment._

__ Merci « Captain » !_

__ D'rien _

_Je pense qu'il est de bonne humeur, ne le tue pas tout de suite, après tout, j'm'y suis attachée ! Parfois je vous imagine comme dans ces mangas où des filles s'agitent avec des éventails à ronds rouges en piaillant des encouragements trop kawaii ! Au fait….comment ça « Kidd est très difficile en amour je suppose, alors s'il squatte ta chambre… »..*rougis* *Kid arrive* T'arrêtes d'me fixer comme ça ou j'te claque ! *lui saute au cou, rassurée* *Kid me balance sur la couette*..XD Merci de votre soutien et votre bonne humeur ! A la prochaine les jumelles !_

_MlleX_ _: Bon retour parmi nous ! Ne t'en veux pas, ta présence est plus importante que ton retard ! Tu fais une analyse psychologique de Bubble ? Voilà qui pourrait être très intéressant ! Je serais vraiment curieuse de lire ton bilan XD Aaaah…s'il y a peu d'indices, c'est que les retrouvailles ne seront pas immédiates et seront….imprévues…mais chut ! Je ne dirais rien de plus :P Merci de ton soutien et à plus tard !_

_Larmes-Noires_ _: Une nouvelle ? Enchantée ! Je te remercie de ton passage dans les reviews ! Depuis combien de temps suis-tu la fic ?_

_AliceLaw_ _: Tes réactions sont justifiées et je serais tentée de faire de même ! Bubble est plutôt perturbée dans son genre oui LAW ! Laisse la gentille revieweuse tranquille ! Sinon je te prive de corps pour tes expériences ! NA ! Bubble restera un minimum sensée tout de même XD Et j'espère que Kid continuera à te convenir !_

_Simili D Axel_ _: Et hop ! Fournisseuse d'éclairage en plus de dealeuse et coach sportif ! Je suis __multifonction ! AAh ! Axel ! Trop chouette ce gars ! Je me disais bien que ça me disais quelque chose ! Bisous bisous ! _

_Portgas D. Hikaru_ _: Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a entendu ! Ne pleure pas pour ça, tiens voilà un mouchoir ! Je n'ai pas envie de la faire virer à l'asile tout de suite mais je me demande comment une personne normalement constituée aurait réagit à sa place :P Ta review était très belle, comme toutes celles que tu as posté jusqu'ici ! Ne t'en fais pas ! _

_Moi : LAAAAW ! Hikaru-chan t'appelles ! Elle veut que tu sauves Bubble ! Law, du fond du couloir : JE NE SAIS PAS OU ELLE EST PAUVRE HEBERGEUSE NAIVE !_

_ : Je kiffe ton idée du bonbon « kawai face » ! Si jamais j'écris l'enfance de Penguin, je la caserais ! XD Mister Beau Gosse sera ravi ! Ne cherche pas trop Kid par contre, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il a tenté de m'étouffer sous la couette après que je lui ai attrapé la manche libre pour y mettre mon bras…..j'ai encore du mal à respirer XD _

_LePouvoirDuKiwi_ _: Mais si vous êtes tout à fait pardonnables ! Fais attention si tu te sentais prêt de Bubble, tu dois avoir de la boue sous tes chaussures maintenant….voir du sang U_U Eve est un tantinet suicidaire oui…oui naïve j'hésite encore ! Les retrouvailles pour y long moment encore, mais elles n'en seront que plus émouvantes :D Voici la sweet (j'aime ce jeu de mots !) « Excellent Smithers…Excellent »_

_Camargo_ _: Tiens ! Bienvenu(e ?) et le bonjour à ton amie que je remercie au passage :3 Je pense que c'est la seule phrase qu'Oda aurait peut-être pu placer dans le texte original….la seule oui XD Au chapitre 8 ? Je suis émue :') Quand j'ai vu que tu postais une review sur pas mal de chapitres de la fic', je me demandais « mais où va-t-elle s'arrêter ?! » \(^o^) / Je ne sais que répondre devant tous tes compliments ! « d'un ton froid mais à l'intérieur de moi pleuvent les arc en ciel » mais elle est GENIALE cette phrase XD ! Ne pleure pas chère revieweuse ! En cadeau, je t'offre ce mouchoir à l'effigie de Teach ! Merci merci merci !_

_Tsui Yun_ _: Je t'en prie, tu en a totalement le droit ! D'ailleurs, dans les prochains chapitres, tu pourrais placer un petit mot pour les questions qui te seront posées, genre : espace FAQ pour la beta readeuse ! :D Je suis très touchée par le message que tu as fais :') :') Tes remarques sont claires, émouvantes et tellement jolies que j'ose à peine croire qu'elles me concernent :'). Oui ça fait beaucoup de larmes depuis le début du message XD_

_Midoricookies_ _: J'ai déjà fait un test de personnalité One Piece et apparemment je serais Karoo…..Karoo=colvert=canard=vibroma… J'AI RIEN DIS ! / Elle ne va pas devenir folle, rassures-toi, elle va juste devenir ENCORE PLUS psychopathe et ENCORE PLUS imprévisible….rien de grave quoi ! _

_Ciella_ _: Ouii ! Toi aussi tu as pensé la même chose que Trafalgar-Lucia XD Décidément, c'est à se demander si vous n'avez pas envie que Kid tombe amoureux d'elle !_

_Xx-Lu-Chan-xX_ _: BIENVENUE ! Tu es vraiment une lectrice pressée XD Bonne lecture pour la suite ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 44** **: Après la harpie le beau temps**.

Il pleuvait à verse sur l'océan et cela n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur d'un certain rookie aux cernes sombres. Assis en compagnie de tout son équipage dans la salle de lecture, il fixait les silhouettes noires au sol, formées par les lumières accrochées aux murs. La plus grande, celle de Jean Bart, pouvait laisser croire au bord d'un gouffre, tellement la faible luminosité noircissait la moindre parcelle non éclairée. Cela allait faire trois heures qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île.

Certains hommes voyaient de tout petits lambeaux de leur uniforme frémir à cause des courants d'air qui traversaient l'espace du sous-marin. Bepo, d'apparence calme, gesticulait intérieurement en attendant qu'un mot soit de nouveau prononcé, le silence étant devenu trop pesant pour l'ours, habitué au brouhaha de ses compagnons. Pieds sur la table, jambes croisées tout comme ses bras, le capitaine des Heart Pirates semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion. Mais personne, ni même Penguin au naturel naïf, ne s'y laissait prendre. La situation n'était certes pas la plus grave que l'on pouvait rencontrer en mer, mais elle restait très préoccupante pour l'avenir de tout l'équipage.

La respiration lente et mesurée de Trafalgar Law faisait onduler les ombres sur la peau hâlée. Ses doigts, ornés de lettres d'imprimerie couleur cendre, serraient imperceptiblement les plis de la chemise noire au creux de ses coudes. Cette chemise restait ouverte, sa taille trop ajustée empêchant de la fermer totalement. Le sweat tant aimé du capitaine reposait sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait. Au milieu de la table, comme ce qui semblait être le point gravitationnel de la pièce, reposait un bracelet en cuir, auquel une petite sphère était rattachée. Les débris de verre autour et la minuscule aiguille supposée être en suspension jonchaient l'espace du bracelet.

**_ Qu'allons-nous faire ?**

Le ton impassible du Chirurgien de la Mort traduisait plus une prise de décision importante à prendre qu'une complainte désespérée. Leur Log Pose était en miette. Certains de ses hommes étaient amochés et lui-même avait évité de justesse de se faire couper par les innombrables débris de verre qui leur étaient tombés dessus. Une voix s'éleva, coupable et teintée de remords.

**_ Je suis désolé capitaine…tout est de ma faute….**

**_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Penguin, tu n'y es pour rien. **

L'intéressé leva la tête, son bonnet empêchant de voir son regard, mais Trafalgar Law le connaissait depuis bien assez longtemps pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un lien visuel pour deviner ses émotions : mal à l'aise et, en ce moment, surpris.

**_ Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui se passerait en suivant cette femme. Moi-même j'ai été surpris par les pouvoirs qu'elles possédaient toutes deux. J'ai manqué de vigilance et ce qui est arrivé n'a pour seul responsable que moi, personne d'autre.**

**_...Capitaine…murmura Penguin, ému et rassuré par les paroles de son supérieur.**

Law décroisa les bras pour venir joindre ses mains devant ses yeux, soulignant la profondeur des cernes et la finesse des doigts du Chirurgien.

**_ Shachi ? Thom ?**

À leur nom, les deux hommes eurent un léger sursaut, comme sortis d'une torpeur.

**_ Vous aviez bien planifié le trajet une fois que le Log Pose avait fini de recharger ? **

Les deux compères eurent un frisson en percevant le ton de la voix qui demandait une réponse unique : « oui ».

**_ Oui…mais…**

**_ Mais ?**

Les jointures se tendirent.

**_ On l'a bien fait capitaine vous en faites pas ! Commença Thom, son insolence l'ayant quitté face au regard couleur cendre. Mais c'est juste que…**

**_ Comme tout le monde était parti…on a… Continua Shachi, pas tellement plus à l'aise que son compagnon.**

**_ Vous avez ? Insista l'homme au bonnet blanc qui mordait l'intérieur de sa joue.**

Shachi et Thom croisèrent leur regard un instant et, après avoir respiré un coup, achevèrent d'une même voix :

**_ On l'a pas terminé…**

Les doigts blanchissaient tellement la force qui leur était imposé était inhabituelle. Law ne pouvait pas punir ses hommes de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait pour un tiers, mais l'envie lui tordait les poignets. Il se contenta donc de desserrer ses mains, d'en enfoncer une dans sa poche de jean, l'autre saisissant le sweat déchiré par la capuche et le jetant négligemment sur son épaule.

**_ Je souhaite pour vous qu'une île se trouve sur le chemin que vous avez tracé, auquel cas nous pourrions racheter un Log Pose ou en voler un. Sinon…**

Personne n'avait envie de savoir ce que signifiait ce « sinon ». Aucun des hommes présents sur le sous-marin n'avait pu connaître le capitaine réellement en colère, même lorsqu'une certaine femme s'était trouvée mêlée à l'équipage. Presque retourné, Law énonça les directives d'une voix ferme mais sans colère.

**_ Tâchez tous de déterminer notre cap. Rationnez la nourriture au strict nécessaire par personne. Évitez de tomber à l'eau et je ne veux aucune accusation infondée, par qui que ce soit sur qui que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?**

Tous se levèrent de concert et, d'une voix qui résonna dans tout le sous-marin, s'exclamèrent :

**_ AY AY CAPITAINE !**

Trafalgar Law ferma alors la porte.

Dans sa cabine, il pouvait percevoir l'agitation dans les couloirs du sous-marin, chacun de ses hommes tentant d'exécuter du mieux possible les ordres donnés. Cela leur était arrivé de ne plus pouvoir s'orienter, en raison de lourdes perturbations des flux magnétiques la plupart du temps. Mais jamais de se retrouver sans Log Pose du tout.

Law s'allongea sur son lit, en raison d'une fatigue qui s'était ancrée dans ses muscles depuis longtemps, posa ses doigts froids sur ses paupières fermées et respira profondément. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui le rendait de bonne compagnie. Et pourtant il aimait ses hommes.

Ils lui avaient tous fait confiance en acceptant son commandement, lui obéissaient et le respectaient d'une manière à laquelle ne pouvait pas prétendre la grande majorité des capitaines d'équipages dans le monde de la piraterie. Il serait prêt à tout donner pour sauver la vie de l'un d'eux, au risque d'y laisser sa santé.

Pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, une seule chose restait à lui et tout à lui. Sa vie. Il ne la donnerait, ne la laisserait s'échapper pour rien au monde. Ni pour la plus belle somme d'argent, ni pour la femme qu'il avait aimée, ni pour son jeune frère qu'il avait laissé quelque part dans ce monde, ni pour Bepo à qui il tenait d'une manière presque intime. La seule et unique raison qui aurait pu le convaincre de perdre sa vie, serait d'avoir trouvé le One Piece et de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait réalisé son rêve le plus profond.

Cependant, il restait un très long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se dire cette phrase qui signifierait la fin de son parcours de pirate. Et ses adversaires étaient redoutables : ces 10 supernovas, les Shichibukai royaux, toutes ces organisations aux airs de mafia qui grouillaient dans chaque recoin de chaque ville, et puis le Gouvernement Mondial…dont il n'aurait bientôt plus à s'inquiéter…

Un mince sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme à la chemise ouverte lorsqu'il repensa aux bocaux entreposés sur les étagères, dans une pièce hermétiquement fermée. Sa collection de « récompenses » s'élevait jusque là à 87 cœurs, très exactement. Encore 13 et il pourrait détendre ses articulations usées par les arrachages incessants de ces organes si précieux au corps humain. Il faut dire qu'il avait croisé la route de bon nombre d'idiots et incompétents jusque là, auxquels il s'était fait un plaisir de retirer le cœur. Il se fichait totalement qu'ils n'aient pas de grandes valeurs de par leur possesseur, mais le nombre de 100 suffisait généralement à faire frémir les agents du Gouvernement. Surtout quand les cœurs se trouveraient nettoyés, mis en bocal dans un liquide clair, scellés ainsi que collés d'une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait lire le nom du pirate, sa prime s'il en avait une, la date de « cueillette », le lieu et les particularités qu'il avait pu déceler sur ce cœur. Multipliez cet étude de cas par 100 et vous avez de quoi entrer au sein du Gouvernement en tant que Shichibukai Royal. 13…Tellement peu comparé à ce qu'il avait pu amasser depuis ses débuts dans la piraterie…Qu'en penserait Drew ?…

**_ Un jour on se reverra Drew. Et nous verrons bien lequel avait raison, dit Law à voix basse, presque un murmure.**

Car l'une des choses que Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort, l'un des 11 supernovas, à la prime de plus de 210.000.000 de Berry, cachait au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il ne confiait à personne, était qu'il avait un petit frère, et qu'il était la personne à laquelle il avait le plus tenu au monde.

Avec un profond soupir de déception, Law se redressa et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, écarta quelques papiers qui traînaient et attrapa le cahier qui se trouvait en dessous. La couverture était large et simplement gravé des mots « cahier de bord ». Quand il l'ouvrit, le cuir manifesta son désaccord en craquant. Une odeur de vieux livre apaisa quelque peu l'énervement qui embrumait son esprit. À l'intérieur, des centaines et centaines de pages, recouvertes d'une écriture effilée , relataient chaque jour de l'équipage depuis sa formation. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun jour de manquant, excepté quand il n y avait rien à dire, ou qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de la remplir. Tournant quelques pages encore en bon état, il trouva celle qui restait encore blanche et sur laquelle il allait faire son compte-rendu. Fouillant du regard le bureau un peu en désordre, il parvint à trouver l'unique crayon en sa possession. Un moment de réflexion et il commença à gratter la surface lisse de la page.

Il commença par se remémorer le moment où il avait rejoint ses hommes sur la place d'HogIsland, les questions qui lui avaient été posées, puis l'arrivée paniquée de Penguin. Il avait eu une expression que Law avait facilement reconnue : ils avaient des ennuis. Et effectivement, à peine une seconde plus tard, un cri abominable résonnait dans l'air, faisant éclater la coupole de cristal au dessus de leur tête. Ils avaient observé avec frayeur l'énorme volatile mi-femme, mi-rapace foncer dans leur direction à tire d'aile, poussant ses hurlements qui continuaient de briser les morceaux de verre, même lorsqu'ils chutaient déjà. Penguin avait crié d'embarquer au plus vite, la créature menaçant de les écharper. Law n'avait pas attendu son avertissement pour ordonner aux autres de courir au plus vite sur le sous marin qui les attendait au bout du quai, à quelques centaines de mètres. Il avait empoigné Penguin par la manche et s'était mis à courir lui aussi.

Les Heart Pirates avaient tenté d'éviter les morceaux de verre effilés qui dégringolaient du ciel, mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'en tirer sans dégâts. À peine avaient-ils refermé la porte du sous-marin qu'un bruit de choc avait résonné dans toute la carcasse de métal. Bepo s'agitait dans tous les sens en poussant de petits bruits animaux, gardant tout de même une oreille attentive aux ordres de son capitaine qui gérait tant bien que mal la situation. Alors que les turbines des moteurs s'étaient mises à tourner à pleine vitesse, une autre secousse avait ébranlé la coque. Chacun des hommes présents, Law compris, avait prié pour qu'aucune fissure ou percée ne se soit formée suite aux attaques de la créature, dont les hurlements résonnaient toujours à l'extérieur. Une troisième percussion, la plus violente, fit tanguer la totalité du sous-marin et de son équipage.

Lorsque l'eau eut totalement englouti la masse jaune de métal, et qu'aucun voyant d'alerte ne s'était allumé sur le panneau de contrôle, tous avaient respiré avec plus de régularité. Seul un silence épais régnait dans l'habitacle de la salle des commandes. Inquiets de ce mutisme, Trafalgar Law s'était retourné et son impassibilité avait été mise à rude épreuve lorsque son regard avait rejoint celui de ses hommes. La raison était qu'au sol, le socle du Log Pose se balançait paresseusement au rythme des remous marins, la sphère en miettes et l'aiguille immobile un peu plus loin. Les secousses l'avaient fait chuter du tableau de bord…

Refermant la couverture du cahier, Law soupira encore une fois et se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien loin d'être désespéré, il souhaitait juste qu'une bonne nouvelle arrive avant la fin de journée, afin que sa nuit puisse être qualifiée de correcte. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que de légers coups ne résonnent à sa porte.

**_ Entrez.**

Avec un grincement, les gonds pivotèrent pour laisser entrer Shachi et Thom, un rouleau de papier dans la main et un petit sourire maladroit en guise de message rassurant.

**_ On a deux nouvelles capitaine, commença Shachi.**

**_ Bonnes ou mauvaises ?**

**_ L'une est plutôt bonne, l'autre…je n'en sais rien.**

Law remarqua que Shachi dissimulait lui aussi quelque chose dans son dos, qui ressemblait à un pliage grisâtre et froissé.

**_ La bonne ?**

Face à l'apparente curiosité, Thom vint dérouler ce qui était une carte devant les yeux cernés du capitaine. Il pointa du doigt un endroit au milieu de la masse d'eau, puis une tâche, à peine perceptible.

**_ Si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés dans nos calculs, le sous-marin devrait se trouver ici, et l'île la plus proche là. **

**_ D'après les connaissances de Thom, cette île possède un très fort champ magnétique et les perturbations seraient moindres, ce qui fait que nous aurons pas mal de chances d'y arriver dans les délais normaux. Le fait que nous n'ayons plus de Log Pose pourrait donc ne pas être aussi grave que nous le pensions.**

Law savait que Shachi mettait rarement en avant les connaissances de Thom, et en déduisit donc qu'il était sérieux. De toute façon, leur situation ne permettait pas la moindre erreur due à une note d'humour. Law examina attentivement les positions indiquées au plume sur la carte, les risques à éviter, ainsi que la trajectoire que lui indiquait Thom.

**_ Ça me paraît être suffisamment sûr pour qu'on tente le coup. Je compte sur vous deux pour me tenir au courant au moindre problème. **

**_ Bien capitaine !**

Les deux hommes parurent déjà plus détendus. Cependant, Law n'avait pas oublié Shachi qui s'était tenu en retrait tout du long de l'entretient. S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'homme aux tatouages désigna le bout de papier du menton.

**_ Et toi Shachi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelle est la nouvelle dont tu parlais ?**

Les doigts se serrèrent imperceptiblement, la gorge se tendit, les yeux papillonnèrent. Il passa ses mains devant lui et déplia ce qui était en fait un journal et le tendit à son capitaine.

**_ On a des nouvelles de Bubble…**

* * *

_*****Merci de tous vos messages, je vous aime fort ! A une prochaine fois et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances ! Encore merci à Tsui Yun pour sa correction !*****_


	79. O2 : Chapter 45

_*****Miiaaaw ! Je me présente : Neko, le chat de l'auteur. Ma maîtresse étant miawlade je m'occupe de taper cette note de l'auteur à sa place, le tout m'étant rendu compliqué par mes coussinets. J'ai beaucoup observé ses réactions quand elle me réveillait en piaillant de joie devant vos reviews et je dois dire que vous m'avez effectivement l'air tout à fait sympathique ! La cohabitation avec ces deux grands hommes venus d'on-ne-sait-où m'a traumatisé et je souhaite qu'ils cessent de m'utiliser soit comme sujet d'expérience ou cible de jeu...je fais tourner une pétition pour me faire protéger… (Ma maîtresse du fond de son lit : « Ce n'est pas le sujet Neko ! ») Tant pis ! Bonne lecture à vous alors !*****_

_Itinerys __: J'ai pensé à toi quand je parlais de la chemise noire…on se demande pourquoi ! Va donc consoler ce pauvre Penguin, il le mérite ! Je te laisse donc découvrir cette réaction que tu attends tant ! _

_Midoricookies_ _: [ah oui ? Je ne dirais plus rien alors ^o^] Si tu aime ça, je ferais plus de jeux de mots si j'en trouve Ca pour ne pas être doué c'est clair qu'ils en tiennent une couche parfois ! Je suppose que ce sont ces doigts fins en question qui t'ont frappée ? XD J'hésite à donner une place à ce frère dans la fic, ça ferait peut-être un peu beaucoup je trouve…_

_Lilo65_ _: Ca m'arrive que ce côté de ma personnalité reprenne le dessus _

_L'inconnue_ _: Ouii ! Bubby is back ! Pour ton plaisir ! _

_Ichigo-from-Hell __: Avec les nuages bien sûr ! Ils feraient sans cesse surface pour vérifier leur trajectoire XD Les algues leur indiqueraient plus le chemin tout à fait ! Je souhaiterais qu'une faille spatio-temporelle se crée réellement et qu'en plus elle démultiplie ceux qui y passent ! _

_Miiana_ _: Vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai lu ta review, les deux passent XD Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu es là depuis un moment, c'est très plaisant ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu considère les différences entre le début et maintenant, ça change en fonction des gens je pense…. C'est vrai ce que tu dis en parlant de fusion, elle a pris un peu des deux pour se faire son propre caractère. PS. : C'est ton compliment qui me fait chaud au cœur ! Je vais réitérer cette fois où elle avait fait un doigt d'honneur à Kid avant qu'il ne la poursuive dans sa cabine XD Tu m'as donné envie de caser un nouveau majeur dans la fic' tiens ! _

_Portgas D. Hikaru __: Bonne année à toi aussi (avec 4 jours de retard !) Law cumule je dois dire ! Il s'infiltrerait dans l'asile pour la découper en morceaux, la sortir dans un sac à dos et la réassemblerais une fois à l'abri ! XD Merci ^^ Law a besoin de soutien ! Tsui Yun te remercie sûrement ! _

_MllxElo_ _: Boooonjouuuur à toi ! Depuis le début ? C'est vraiment trop chouette ça ! J'adore quand on me le dit, j'ai l'impression que j'ai réussi à amener les gens jusqu'ici ! ^^ _

_Moi : Kid ? Elo (si je peux t'appeler ainsi) aimerais t'avoir chez elle quelques jours, ça te tente ?_

_Kid, affalé sur MON lit avec MON baladeur : Tant qu'y a à manger, c'est ok. *se lève et chope son manteau*_

_Moi, le voyant partir pour chez toi : Kid fais…nan rien ! *retourne à mon ordi*_

_Kid, curieux : Ouais ?_

_Moi, marmonnant, boudeuse : …fais attention à toi…_

_Kid, ricanant en fermant la porte : Ha ! Ha ! « fais attention à toi » ! T'es drôle ! *s'en va*_

_Et Law va retrouver Bubble mais ça ne se terminera pas en larmes de tristesse ! _

_Simili D Axel __: La cruauté de Kid déteint sur moi j'ai l'impression… Je le vois bien se tôler dans les escaliers tellement il est perturbé XD Dès que Kid revient de chez Elo, il passera chez toi ! Promis ! _

_Moi, sortant mon portable : Allô ? Kid ?...Oui….C'est pour te dire que t'es commandé par Axel après Elo…..ouais je sais….ok je te filerais tes affaires en passant….ouais….nan je n'oublierais pas tes bonbons….*voix moqueuse*…tu veux ton doudou et ta tutute aussi ?...*regarde mon portable qui a coupé*…il m'a raccroché au nez !_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun __: Ba en fait ils ont plus de Log Pose, son sweat vénéré est trop abîmé pour qu'il le remette un jour, la chemise est trop petite et en plus il est crevé :D Je lui en mets plein le nez ! J'aime ce couplet !_

_Sodaina.D Akira __: Merci à toi ! Tu es nouvelle dans les reviews non ?_

_AnnaSophia_ _: Ne sois pas trop perturbée quand même, je m'en voudrais ! Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes c'est vrai, mais tout ira bien, je les amènerais à bon port en entier ne t'en fais pas ! Ta remarque est vraiment plaisante, c'est vrai que je tente de ne pas faire un truc vite terminé pour être contente que mon perso finisse avec X (oui je ne me suis pas faite avoir ^^). Vous avez l'air d'être plusieurs à aimer l'idée du petit frère ! Je ne sais pas si, au vu de ce que j'ai prévu de nouer comme relation entre ces deux là, on pourra qualifier son comportement de plus « humain », mais bon, je ne pense pas que je vais m'arrêter là ! Pour répondre (avec beaucoup de plaisir) à ta question : OUI OUI OUI ! *fan girl activée* Kiddie va avoir une place importante dans la suite et je suis contente que tu l'aie demandé ! Voici donc la suite des chapitres en espérant que tu aimeras le dénouement et que tu continueras à poster d'aussi gentils mots ! P.S. : Officiellement ? Du travail ? Tu aiguises ma curiosité ! P.P.S. : Pas du tout ! Et puis je n'irais pas m'en plaindre crois-moi ! _

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou __: Je viens de piger comment vous faites ! Par rapport à votre pseudo ! Oui je suis longue à la détente mais si Kid arrive à me supporter c'est bien parce que je suis blonde ! XD En effet, je ne chercherais pas à tenir tête à Kid sauf si je sais que j'ai raison à 110 % Passe si tu veux ? Itinerys est avec moi en plus ! Je ferais des crêpes ! Je prends Kid alors ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia __: Heureusement oui ! Sa réaction est pour le moindre surprenante je dirais, enfin tout dépendra de comment vous l'interpréterez ! Bonne lecture alors ! J'attends ton verdict ! _

_AliceLaw_ _: Tu es très gentille, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis Ton expression des yeux qui « glissent » me plaît vraiment ! 3 Je n'ai jamais douté de ta sincérité ! Voici le chapitre et une bonne année à toi aussi ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 45 :** **Action REACTION ! **

De l'autre côté de la porte de métal, un silence pesant régnait tandis que les deux orbes grises déchiffraient avec rapidité les lignes du journal, parfois écorchées par les serres de l'oiseau postier. Shachi attendait avec une certaine impatience le verdict de son capitaine, ayant lui-même déjà lu l'article. Penguin était lui aussi au courant du sujet de l'article et s'était empressé d'aller glisser un mot avec discrétion à son ami polaire.

Le journal fut posé avec une nonchalance surprenante sur le bureau déjà encombré de papiers. Shachi observa la réaction de son capitaine et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il avait mal vu. Un sourire se dessinait discrètement au coin de ses lèvres, et les avants bras marqués par l'encre se croisèrent sur un torse qui laissa monter un petit rire.

**_ Ha ! Ha ! Et dire que je pensais qu'elle s'était faite étriper par ce Kid depuis le temps…il faut croire qu'il a un peu plus de patience que ce que l'on dit ! ironisa Law. Tout un village ? Cette Miss a fait fort, je dois le reconnaître ! Vu la description du carnage, elle devait être folle de joie ! Je peux comprendre qu'elle s'ennuyait avec nous…lâcha Law, amer, une œillade interrogative à son subordonné, resté muet. Qu'en penses-tu Shachi ? Je suppose que tu as déjà lu l'article non ? Ainsi que mis au courant Bepo et Penguin ?**

Shachi eut un léger sursaut devant la prévoyance de Law. Il respira un peu plus facilement et esquissa même une ébauche de sourire.

**_ Pt'être bien qu'oui…Je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi ! Mais…hésita-t-il.**

**_ Mais ?**

**_ Vous…n'êtes pas déçu ?**

Law fut réellement étonné par la question. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda pourquoi il devrait l'être.

**_ Bein…Vous et….Rhaaa ! M'obligez pas à répéter !**

**_...**

**_ Le fait que…Bubble et vous soyez..proches et qu'elle réussisse avec Eustass Kid ne vous déçoit pas ?**

À la stupéfaction de Shachi, le sourire de Law s'agrandit et il se leva de son siège pour étirer ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Shachi se surprit à penser que si son capitaine avait été aussi maigre que lui, la chemise lui serait allé et ne serait pas remontée aussi haut.

**_ Fichue chemise, grommela Law en réajustant le tissu aux épaules. Et dire que mon sweat est fichu…**

Le brun posa un regard attristé sur le fier sweat jaune et noir, désormais réduit à l'état de charpie à cause de toutes les éraflures dues aux débris de verres tombés du ciel de cristal lors de l'attaque de la harpie. Penguin lui avait prêté l'une de ses chemises, enfin, avait donné sur ordre de son capitaine une de ses chemises. Les autres hommes de l'équipage avaient bien proposé des vêtements plus ajustés mais étrangement, Law avait refusé.

**_ Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis ni déçu, ni triste, ni en colère. Oui nous étions proches mais je ne serais pas au point de refaire surface pour donner une lettre emplie d'amour et de désespoir à un oiseau postier en espérant qu'il se fasse descendre par ce Kid… On dirait que Miss Picaddilly a réussi à trouver sa place dans cet équipage de brutes...**

Les deux hommes rirent un peu et Shachi s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

**_ Vous écririez vraiment une lettre d'amour et de désespoir à Bubble ?**

Law afficha une moue écœurée en tirant la langue.

**_ Beeeh….J'ai sérieusement la tête de quelqu'un qui écrirait ce genre de truc ? Non merci, même pas à ma mère !**

**_ Vous écrirez à votre mère ?!**

**_ J'ai sérieusement la tête de quelqu'un qui écrirait à sa mère ?!**

Cette fois, Law et Shachi rirent d'un rire vrai et Shachi tourna définitivement les talons. Il jeta un ultime regard au papier gris affichant à la page des WANTED celui d'une jeune femme. Le nombre 90 000 000 s'étalait en gras en dessous, près de celui des 315 000 000 d'un certain rouquin…

**_ Merci capitaine.**

**_ De rien Shachi, n'hésite pas à venir m'avertir s'il y a quoi que ce soit.**

**_ Bien Capitaine.**

La porte se ferma. Quand Shachi ouvrit celle de la cabine de Penguin, une question fusa aussitôt de la part de ce dernier. Assis à côté de Bepo, il semblait aussi tendu qu' appréhendant la réponse.

**_ Alors ? Il a réagi comment ?!**

Le jeune homme aux lunettes tourna la poignée sans un mot et dans un soupir, secoua tristement la tête de droite à gauche. Penguin parut se tasser dans son uniforme blanc, éclairé par les lumières de la lune à travers les profondeurs.

**_ Il…Il a dit quoi ?**

S'asseyant avec son ami, le jeune homme répéta ce qu'avait répondu leur capitaine. Bepo poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'enfouir sa truffe dans les plis de son uniforme carotte. Penguin triturait le pompon de son bonnet qu'il avait posé entre ses genoux croisés et Shachi se grattait l'arrière de la tête sans savoir que dire de plus.

**_ Il trouve que « Miss Picaddilly a réussi à trouver sa place dans cet équipage de brutes... »**

**_ Le capitaine a dit ça ?! Il s'en fout réellement ou quoi ?! s'énerva Penguin. Si seulement on savait ce qu'il en est, on pourrait enfin parler sans se demander s'il ne faut pas dire telle ou telle chose !**

**_ Du calme Penguin, demanda Bepo en posant sa patte sur l'épaule agitée de son camarade. Ca ne sert à rien tu sais. Le capitaine est insondable quand il s'agit de Bubble. Si en plus, il ne l'appelle plus que "Miss Picaddilly"...je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille vraiment...en parler plus...  
**

**_ Mais de là à éclater de rire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il y deux ans, je n'y crois pas !**

**_ Hé les mecs, vous parlez de quoi ? intervint une voix de l'autre côté du mur.**

Les trois concernés eurent un sursaut et Penguin, toujours remonté contre le dirigeant de ce navire, cogna du poing contre la paroi.

**_ Depuis quand t'écoutes les conversations des autres Yursin ! C'est très malpoli ! Et le capitaine n'aime pas ça ! Je lui dirais ! En plus c'est méchant et puis-…**

**_ Wooo ! C'est bon Penguy ! s'exclama Shachi en retenant son compagnon par son uniforme, afin de l'empêcher de parler plus et de s'énerver contre une cloison en métal.**

Bepo ne savait s'il devait l'aider à contenir Penguin ou rire de l'emportement de celui-ci. Il choisit de se lever et d'aller en trottinant jusqu'à la porte. Les deux garçons s'interrompirent aussitôt en le regardant, étonnés.

**_ Je vais chercher du papier à lettre, n'est-ce pas Penguin ? À propos des photos.**

Le Penguin en question réagit après quelques secondes de réflexion, et se remémora ses paroles avant l'annonce de celui qui le maintenait toujours par le col.

**_ Ah oui ! Merci Bepo ! Je vais écrire au QG de la Marine car c'est vraiment très gênant !**

L'ours polaire approuva et s'en alla dans le couloir. Shachi demanda à Penguin ce qu'il y avait de gênant dans les photos qu'il avait dans sa cabine et Penguin lui asséna une tape sur le crâne.

**_ Crétin ! Pas celles de ton chien dans ta cabine ! Celles des avis de recherches ! Pour qu'il en prenne une nouvelle de Bubble ! On verrait à quoi elle ressemble après ces deux ans !**

**_ Tu as raison ! Excellente idée ! Parfois je me demande où tu vas trouver tout ça !**

Penguin le dévisagea avec un sourire goguenard.

**_ Là où tu le trouves pas mon chou !**

Shachi se mit à bouder sous les ricanements de son copain.

* * *

Le bateau avait quitté la côte déchirée par les explosions, le vent gonflait les voiles avec force et le bois craquait parfois sous l'impulsion des vagues. Une fois que l'île ne fut réduite qu'à une mince bande de terre poudrée, le ciel bleu pétard et le soleil éclatant avaient repris leur rôle. Pendant la soixantaine de jours qui avait suivi, la vice-seconde Bubble Picaddilly n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. De même lorsque l'ordre de parler lui était donné par Kid, elle préférait recevoir une flopée d'injures ou une gifle dans le plus dur des cas. On aurait pu croire que le rire de folie qui l'avait saisie à leur départ l'avait rendue muette. Elle vivait comme avant, sans s'éclipser dans sa cabine, elle était présente, mais au fil des jours, les hommes et le capitaine commencèrent à oublier sa présence, tant elle était fade…Même l'annonce de la hausse de sa prime ainsi que de celle de plusieurs compagnons n'avait pas semblé l'affecter plus qu'un courant d'air…

Accoudés au bastingage et observant avec satisfaction l'écume de l'eau, Killer et Eustass Kid discutaient avec une distraite attention. À l'avant du pont, quelques hommes étaient assis en tailleur, certains passant leurs bras autour de leurs épaules ou se penchant pour rapprocher leurs mots.

Bubble ne réagissait plus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les ruines, depuis que son fou rire s'était apaisé et qu'elle avait rejoint le rang d'une morte-vivante, le teint pourtant doré par le soleil inlassable depuis un mois. Les cernes qui se creusaient sous les iris délavés étaient les seuls indicateurs d'un quelconque changement chez elle. La vice-seconde se faisait occuper l'esprit par ceux dont elle était plus ou moins proche. Heat, bien que peu bavard, la regardait avec un certain calme apaisant, Typo tentait quelques notes d'humour qui semblaient la traverser comme un nuage, tandis que les autres parlaient parfois à son attention, ou essayaient un petit geste.

Et puis, après deux longs mois de mutisme total, le regard d'un ambre terni et figé, les mains serrées sur le bois chaud, elle se décida à prononcer quelque chose.

**_ Je vous demande pardon.**

Tous s'interrompirent, ayant presque oublié à quoi ressemblait sa voix, désormais éraillée et fatiguée. Les yeux stupéfaits la dévisageaient, attendant qu'un autre message vienne éclaircir le premier, prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'hallucinations et que les lèvres immobiles avaient bien prononcé ces mots.

**_ Je vous demande pardon, répéta-t-elle, comme si c'était une explication suffisante à ces deux mois.**

Wire, réagissant le premier, prit la parole et lui demanda avec attention ce qui leur valaient des excuses.

**_ Tout. Vous m'avez acceptée sans vous poser de questions, sans défouler l'aversion que vous avez contre les autres équipages pirates sur moi, sous prétexte que je vienne de l'un d'eux. J'ai été le sujet de beaucoup de mauvaises langues quant aux relations que j'ai pu tenir, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'ils m'écoutent quand je donnais des ordres. D'autres m'ont soutenue, on fait des efforts pour accrocher mon caractère d'âne buté et de stupide supérieure…**

Aucun des hommes présents n'osait l'interrompre. Même Kid et Killer avaient perçu cette voix de femme à leur gauche, mais ils s'éloignèrent, ne voulant pas l'entendre. Comme si cela leur était trop étrange ou impensable pour y croire. Seul l'un des hommes se leva précipitamment pour annoncer la nouvelle à ceux restés en cabine ou sur le pont arrière.

**_ J'ai…appris ce qu'avaient pu vivre certains, et je tiens à me faire pardonner pour la conduite que j'ai pu avoir jusque là. Je ne suis pas la seule à être passée par des moments sombres, et je l'avais oublié. Bien que je ne parle pas avec tous, que je sois la plus nulle et abrutie des supérieures, que vous ne méritiez pas de me supporter…je voulais vous dire que je tenais à vous, énonça-t-elle, la voix commençant à vibrer sous le poids de ce qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps. Je vous aime tous, de Typo à Killer en passant par le capitaine…**

Un trémolo fit vaciller le rythme intarissable de ses paroles, la fatigue d'un tel effort après un mutisme prolongé sans doute.

**_...Chaque chose qu'on vit ensemble, même quand c'est compliqué ou ennuyant, chaque fois que vous trouvez le moyen de me taquiner, que je me fais engueuler par Kid, que Killer crise pour ses cheveux, quel que soit le moment, je suis contente.**

Ses doigts se crispèrent encore un peu, la gorge tenta d'échapper à la boule qui s'y logeait.

**_ Pendant deux mois, vous avez continué de tenter de me faire réagir, de me parler, de blaguer, de même poser des questions….Vous avez agi comme…comme de vrais amis…Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire supporter mes pleurnicheries…je vous demande pardon, je…**

Les mots ne sortirent qu'en un sanglot étouffé, les épaules agitées de hoquets.

**_ …je vous aime les gars….**

Cette dernière phrase suffit à insuffler une animation en ceux qui venaient d'entendre les longues excuses de celle qu'ils pensaient taciturne pour toujours. Étrangemment, ce fut Wire qui se leva et qui alla passer son bras au dessus des épaules de Bubble, lui appuyant la tête contre son torse, le collier de lames glissant dans les cheveux roses vifs.

**_ Content que tu sois revenue parmi nous Bubble…Tu nous as manqué.**

Il ne fallait rien dire d'autre. C'était inutile. Les pirates restés ailleurs arrivaient et appelaient Bubble d'un ton réjoui, allant l'arracher des bras de Wire pour lui montrer leur contentement. Alors que la plupart montraient leur joie, Killer et Kid,appuyés contre le mur des cabines, s'échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse.

**_ Ça fait plaisir de r'trouver not' Bubble ! Qu'est-ç'que vous en pensez Captain ?**

Kid affichait une mine à la fois amusée et contrariée, les coudes ballants sur la rambarde du pont supérieur.

**_ Ça va faire bizarre d'avoir de nouveau une voix féminine à bord, je l'aurais presque oubliée. J'sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, tout 'que j'sais c'est qu'ça va r'donner un peu d'animation au pont.**

Les deux hommes descendirent au pont inférieur et profitèrent des quelques mètres qui restaient avant qu'ils ne soient audibles des hommes. Killer, intégrant la réponse, se rappela d'une autre chose qu'il avait demandé et qui restait toujours sans réponse depuis les deux mois écoulés.

**_ Au fait Captain, vous vous souv'nez quand on avait massacré tout ce village en ruines ?**

**_ Pour sûr, répondit le supernova, un sourire presque rêveur aux lèvres. Pourquoi ?**

**_ Quand cette fille avait dit à Bubble qu'c'était vot' pute, z'aviez pensé quoi ?**

Kid sembla soupeser de nouveau la question dans son esprit, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler une réponse qui puisse lui permettrre d'échapper au dilemme.

**_ J'avais envie qu'Bubble la bute. Parc'qu'on insulte pas un d'mes hommes comme ça. Et puis après, j'me suis dis que d'toute façon elle n'le s'rait jamais. Et contrairement à c'que tu pourrais penser Killer, j'en suis content.**

**_ J'ai jamais rien supposé là-d'ssus.**

**_ Menteur. J'vois bien ton attitude quand j'lui fais des avances ! ricana Kid, pas l'air fâché pour un sou. Elle me cédera pas et j'l'ai bien compris, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'continuer !**

Une fois le ricanement passé, Kid reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux mais à voix basse, étant arrivé proche de Bubble qui les avait remarqués.

**_ Et puis, elle est trop maligne pour être qu'une pute. Elle s'débrouillerait sûrement pour tuer l'client et récup' l'pognon après, jamais coucher POUR l'argent !**

**_ Haha ! Pas faux…**

Stoppant là leur conversation, les hommes de l'équipage s'écartèrent un peu pour laisser Bubble, toujours assise, face à son capitaine qui fit l'effort de la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Les iris dorés ne lui firent que deux effets : le plaisir de redécouvrir un regard oublié, et le trouble de ne pas le reconnaître.

Kid trouvait que leur couleur restait la même, mais elle était plus terne, sans cet éclat de joie de vivre qu'il avait tant essayé de dompter. La seule lumière qui émanait des orbes était celle des larmes encore bercée par les paupières gonflées et ombrées au dessous. La pupille ressemblait à un trou parfait mais sans qu'on en distingue le fond. Les vagues ambrées qui s'échouaient sur les bords de l'iris étaient calmes. Trop calmes pour refléter la vie éclatante que Kid avait embarquées à son bord, mais pas assez lisses pour nier sa présence quelque part.

Kid se surprit de pouvoir en dire autant de ces deux yeux fatigués par le chagrin, qui attendaient une raison de s'attarder sur les pupilles aux ombres cramoisies. Bubble se releva pour pouvoir parler à l'homme aux cheveux fous sans donner le sentiment d'être impuissante.

**_ Serais-tu devenu muet à ton tour Captain ? interrogea la jeune femme , un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'était pas empreint de moquerie.**

Kid se rendit compte que les quelques secondes de son analyse involontaire pouvaient donner quelques interrogations.

**_ Tu t'es enfin décidée à r'prendre la parole ? J'ai cru qu'tu s'rais même pas capable de pouvoir m'emmerder encore au moins une fois !**

**_ Je vais tenter d'y remédier en rattrapant mon retard, tu risques d'en pâtir Captain !**

Killer lui adressa un petit coucou de derrière le capitaine et Bubble fit un timide pas vers lui, avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Sa joie semblait encore plus intense avec son supérieur masqué.

**_ Killer ! J'suis désolée !**

**_ Content qu'tu sois réveillée Bu-chan ! dit-il simplement en lui caressant les cheveux.**

**_ J'vais t'faire plein d'nouilles, toutes les recettes que tu voudras ! J'te brosserais les cheveux tous les soirs si tu veux !**

Prise dans son élan de générosité, elle ne releva pas le surnom et se tourna vers ses compagnons, pleine de bonnes résolutions.

**_ Typo, je m'arrangerais pour que la liaison des escargophones soit meilleure ! Wire je ne te piquerais plus ta lance pour jouer les démones ! Heat t'auras mon aide pour nettoyer les dortoirs ! Je ne bouderais plus quand Eddie et Jenner se tromperont de serviette pour la douche !**

Personne ne voulait la stopper tellement cela leur faisait du bien de retrouver cette animation qui leur était disparue. Bubble avait ainsi fait un tour sur elle-même pour promettre quelque chose à chacun de ses compagnons…quand vint le tour de son capitaine.

**_ Toi je m'entraînerais plus souvent au combat avec toi et toi je….je…**

**_ Tu ? demanda Kid en haussant un sourcil inexistant, l'air vaguement amusé par la situation.**

**_ Baa….je….hésita Bubble qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien promettre à son capitaine. Je te laisserais prendre ta douche avant moi, comme ça t'auras une serviette sèche ?**

Kid eut un doute et ajouta avec un regard entendu :

**_ Pourquoi pas « avec » ? Je préférerais…**

Bubble sursauta et fit une moue agacée comme Kid n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

**_ Non mais ho ! J'étais muette mais j'suis pas conne pour autant ! Si c'est ça tu auras encore des serviettes humides ! **

Kid parut rassuré de la réaction de sa subordonnée mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé l'éclat si particulier dans ses prunelles, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et se retourna .

**_ Suis-moi la muette, t'as des trucs à rattraper…**

**_ Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit Kid, je te préviens je..**

**_ Tu quoi ? J'te pèle comme une clémentine si j'en ai envie alors pas de menaces avec moi Bubble !**

Devant le regard mi-narquois, mi-impérieux, elle se plia et le suivit en jetant une question des yeux aux hommes derrière elle, qui ne semblaient pas en savoir plus. Eustass l'amena jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine et lui demanda de refermer celle-ci une fois qu'ils eurent passé le seuil. La pièce n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa dernière visite qui remontait tout de même à longtemps. Le lit dans l'angle de la cabine était toujours défait, la couverture peu épaisse d'un blanc virant gris, le siège à l'apparence très confortable était maintenant à sa droite au lieu de l'opposé, un petit meuble renfermait sûrement un excellent remontant si l'on en croyait le verre posé dessus, une plusieurs larges tiroirs composaient un buffet dont l'utilité était inconnue à Bubble prenait le reste de la place avec, au fond à gauche le bureau sur lequel étaient empilés pas moins de dix….livres ?!

**_ Tu lis Captain ? C'est drôle, ça s'entend pas quand tu parles !**

Eustass, lançant son manteau sur le matelas, lui envoya un regard plaignant presque d'avoir à répondre à ce genre d'attaque futile.

**_ J'sais que ça peut t'passer totalement au dessus mais j'suis pas la grosse brute sans cervelle, vulgaire et vicieuse que tu t'plaîs à imaginer. J'ai appris à lire, à compter, à m'battre, et même à être poli si j'le voulais !**

Bubble se serait bien pincée pour vérifier la réalité de ses paroles. Kid, lui, ouvrit le premier tiroir du buffet et chercha quelque chose dans tous les documents qui s'y trouvaient. De là ou elle était, Bubble y apercevait des plumes d'écriture, des pièces d'or retrouvées par hasard et quelques armes, en démontées ou non.

**_ C'est…bizarre…se contenta de dire Bubble, en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui l'appelait depuis son entrée.**

**_ Bein voyons ! s'exclama ironiquement Kid, sans avoir levé son nez du tiroir. Laisse moi d'viner, tu pensais qu'j'allais tenter d'te faire des avances en t'amenant dans ma cabine ? Ou d'autres trucs du genre ?**

**_ Eh bien, j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais je pense que t'as pas besoin d'ça pour m'en faire ? Mais j'crois pas au fait qu'en fait, tu sois poli, respectueux et que tu te cultives…Sérieux !**

Kid trouva ce qu'il voulait et eut une légère moue d'agacement quand il la vit vautrée dans SON fauteuil avec une mine narquoise. Il avait envie de la provoquer et voir…de la surprendre. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à elle, s'arrêta le dos droit et, un poignet cerclé d'or dans le dos, s'inclina légèrement et lui tendit de l'autre main un rouleau de papier fermé d'un ruban. Il avait un sourire respectueux aux lèvres et un regard doux.

**_ Si mademoiselle veut bien me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir ce que j'ai conservé avec soin ?**

Bubble tira une tête effarée et se sentit tomber dans le vide.

Un sursaut, ainsi que plusieurs coups sur la tête, lui firent ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Elle était toujours dans le siège rembourré de la cabine d'Eustass Kid, qui lui assénait de brusques coups de papier sur la tête en pestant contre elle.

**_ WOOH ! Pionce pas dans ma cabine ou j'te dégage à coup d'pompe dans l'train ! Faut dormir la nuit !**

**_ Hein ? Que ? Aïe ! Mais Captain…aïe…ARRÊTE QUOI !**

Elle s'était assoupie à peine une minute et venait de se faire réveiller d'un cauchemar par les baffes d'un Kid agressif avec un bout de papier abîmé par le manque de soin.

**_ C'est bon ? La princesse est réveillée ?!**

**_ Pas par le prince charmant en tous cas, grommela Bubble en se redressant entre les coussins.**

Son regard tomba sur les livres et elle eut un affreux doute. Elle se figea et fixa Kid.

**_ Y a écrit quoi sur les affiches sur ton mur ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance en désignant le mur opposé.**

Kid se retourna.

**_ WANTED, mais pourquoi ? T'sais p'us lire ?**

**_ 63+18 ?**

**_ Eeeh…81 mais…**

**_ Si je te bouscule par erreur sur le pont, tu dis quoi ? l'interrompit-elle, nerveuse.**

**_ J'te frappe, t'avais qu'à faire gaffe crétine !**

Bubble se calma alors et respira un bon coup avant de prendre conscience que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar…

**_ Merci Captain, j'ai eu juste une légère inquiétude…**

Kid la regardait comme si Sengoku était rentré en lui chantant une berceuse. Il lui frappa la tête du papier qu'il tenait depuis le début et la laissa le déplier.

**_ Si j'étais toi, j'm'inquiéterais plutôt de c'truc…**

Bubble découvrit l'affiche et couina de surprise. Ses mains se serrèrent brusquement sur l'affiche et son teint blêmit tandis que ses lèvres tremblotantes ne purent qu'éructer d'une voix sonore ce qui avait retenu son attention.

**_ 90 000 000 ?!**

Le rire d'Eustass Kid résonna dans tout le navire, faisant sourire Killer derrière son masque…

* * *

_*****Bon ! BONNE ANNÉE ! BONNE SANTE ! QUE TOUS VOS VŒUX SOIENT EXAUCES! Je sais, j'aurais plutôt mieux fait de le dire au début mais tant pis ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Sur ce : bonne rentrée et travaillez bien )*****_

_Yosh, ici Tsui Yun ! =)_

_D'abord, bonne année à vous. Plein de bonnes choses et tout le tralala, parce que vous le valez bien. En ce qui concerne Pirate recalée cherche équipage de rechange, j'essaierai d'être le plus connectée possible pour faire les corrections. Avec cette rentrée, ce sera pas facile. Vacances terminées = devoirs de nouveau à faire et moins de temps libre pour les corrections et les éventuelles fictions sur Avengers ou One Piece que j'écris – disgrâce de ne pas avoir de temps... Tchhhh, j'vais devoir laisser mon blog à l'abandon quelque temps avant de pouvoir poster un premier chapitre. Disgrâce, disgrâce..._

_Enfin, bonne rentrée à tous ! =)_


	80. O2 : Chapter 46

_*****Piou piou ! Me revoilà ! Bon j'ai pris une semaine de retard -_-' ….ça change pas vraiment en fait ! Un nouveau chapitre et en bonus un OS écrit par la très gentille que j'ai vraiment adoré ! J'ai bien rigolé et en plus je trouve touchantes les réactions données à Bubble. J'ai même cru déceler une pointe de protectionnisme envers elle de la part de Kid… Bref, profitez et n'oubliez pas de lui laisser un petit message dans vos reviews, histoire de la récompenser du temps que j'ai mis à le publier ) Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est que je ne suis plus malade, que Kid est parti chez Simili D Axel et que je commençais à m'ennuyer du coup j'ai rappelé Doflamingo alias Pedomingo chez moi, le temps que Kid revienne le jarter :D….non je ne risque rien ! Enfin je crois….. _

_**RECTIFICATION DU DERNIER CHAPITRE**_ _: Au fait, il semblerait que la plupart d'entre vous aviez compris lors du dernier chapitre que Kid s'était montré réellement poli…hem….en fait je me suis mal débrouillée pour faire passer l'idée….Bubble arrive bien dans la cabine et tout et tout, mais au moment où elle s'installe dans le fauteuil elle s'assoupit, faire le rêve/cauchemar que Kid est poli et se fait réveiller quand celui-ci la tape à coups de papier sur la tête ! Voilà, c'était la petite rectification du jour ! Encore désolée pour ceux et celles qui imaginaient Kid aussi bien éduqué :D ****_

_Aki-chou __: C'est un plaisir de faire plaisir ! pour Thom, je vais tenter d'en faire un perso un peu plus présent, voir comment il s'investirait dans l'équipage ! Law fait-il du yoga ?...je ne l'ai jamais vu la tête en bas à faire le poirier ou à s'étirer par terre comme asticot…..donc je suppose que non ! Je ne sais pas si je ferasi de Drew un aussi beau gosse que son frère étant donnée que XXXXXXXXXX. Enfin tu comprends quoi ? (le spoil sera levé dans ce chapitre ) Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment utile queje montre les réactions de Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, mais si je peux je le caserais BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE A TOI AUSSI !_

_MllxElo_ _: Kid est partant pour passer contrôler le frigo ! Merci de tes encouragements, je te fais des bisous aussi et Kid semble quelque peu circonspect devant tant d'affection mais ne se met pas en rogne donc c'est bon ! _

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun_ _: La rentrée s'est mieux passée que les vacances on va dire ! Et toi ? Cette rentrée ? C'est plaisant de voir que ce passage est bien dosé comme tu dis, à vrai dire, j'ai toujours une légère appréhension à écrire ce genre de passage… Les sweat comme ça t'en trouve pas deux sur Grand Line ni dans le Nouveau Monde en plus alors…._

_AliceLaw_ _: Disons qu'il intériorise beaucoup XD J'aimerais tant voir vos réactions parfois, ça doit être épique pour certain(e)s ! Beaucoup de filles je pense ) Imagine un joli sourire moqueur de ses lèvres rouges et le regard provocateur….miam ! _

_Trafalgar-Lucia __: Que Law souffre ? Dieu que j'aime cette perspective ! D'une certaine manière il va le subir…je sais pas comment mais il va continuer à un peu douiller. Souviens toi alors ) Mais non Kiddie n'est pas poli ! (je peux dire ce que je veux sur lui vu qu'il est chez Axel !) Explication au dessus ) Même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé le faire pour de vrai dans la fic' ! Ba, la prime c'est celle de Bubble Dans l'article que Law lit dans son journal, on en parle après qu'il l'aie posé sur le bureau _

_Itinerys_ _: C'est vrai que tu connais mieux mes idées que ceux qui lisent cette fic' (désolée mes choupinous de lecteurs 3) « Son grand dadais roux de Captain »…miam ! Kiddi n'est point poli ma chère ) mais non ta phrase est tout à fait raisonnée ! Ca serait tellement chiant et ennuyeux si Kid était doux et civilisé (bien qu'il soit doux…euuuh….nan oublie ce que je viens de dire ça va me porter préjudice !) _

_Ichigo-from-Hell_ _: Smoking…Kid….smoking…Kid…..*ç*_

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou_ _: D'autres avantages hein ? *regard suspicieux*…dites pour voir ? *Kid a déjà un large sourire derrière mon épaule* Coca, Rioja, Chocolat, tout ce qui le fait en –a ! Ce regard de panda étoilé ne peut que m'attendrir et je vais me permettre de spoiler un peu : oui, ils le seront __un peu plus….reste à savoir ce que veux dire le « un peu »… Merci de vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur ! _

_L'inconnue_ _: Bisoous ! Moi aussi je me sens trop en OCC sur le coup ! Merci et à plus )_

_Portgas D. Hikaru_ _: Fais péter le champagne ! Youpiiii ! A la prime de Bubble ! Et à son imaginaire faisant de Kid un homme poli ! *finit avec le verre de champ' lancé au nez* …méééééé….._

_AnnaSophia_ _: Tu ne te trompes pas du tout crois moi ! ) Tes remarques sur ces points de l'histoire sont justes et me font vraiment plaisir ! Pour Kid, non il ne m'a pas menacée (bien que cela l'aurait amusé au plus haut point !)…disons qu'il m'a…..poussée à continuer dans cette direction…hem hem… Franchement tu peux pas savoir le smile que j'ai eu en voyant ta réponse au P.S. ! hôtesse de l'air, c'est beau comme métier ! C'est vraiment étrange et agréable de savoir qu'on est lue dans de telles conditions, c'est…inhabituel ! Maintenant que je suis guérie, je me sens d'attaque et pleine d'imagination ! _

_Ciella_ _: Luffy, tu es vraiment très étrange comme jeune homme ! Mais va donc chercher ton trésor avec Ciella, tu finiras pas tomber sur le One Piece ! )_

_Simili D Axel_ _: La rencontre a été fixée pendant l'Opus 3 ! C'est officiel ! Kid ? Beiin…j'aimerais bien le revoir quand même parce que je suis toute seule et ça fait bizarre et….nan rien…voici la suite !_

_Tsui Yun_ _: Ouii j'ai vuu ! Trop un choc pour moi ! Je suis tellement fière de mes lecteurs et lectrices que je m'en vais câliner mon chat (*MIIAAAAAW !*) Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra ! tant que tu y mets du cœur et que tu essaye de mettre ta propre touche d'originalité dedans : tout ira bien ! En plus toi tu fais pas de fautes ! )_

* * *

**Chapitre 45** **: La journée avait pourtant bien commencé**

Le vent s'acharnait contre les immenses murs de béton blanc qui bravaient l'horizon, tels des géants de sel. De grandes tourelles encadraient le bloc de pierres, protégeant ainsi l'accès de ce lieu si sérieux. Au sommet du bloc central se détachait un pic auquel flottait avec impériosité le drapeau de la Marine. Dans les couloirs dallés se pressaient avec ordre les hommes au service du contre-amiral des lieux. Le bâtiment ne désemplissait jamais, tant les informations nécessitant d'y être traitées étaient nombreuses. Il faut dire que le quartier général s'occupant des avis de recherches des pirates de tout l'océan devait gérer de nombreux rebondissements et rester en alerte depuis les quatre autres quartiers de chaque océan.

Dans l'un des couloirs menant au bureau du contre-amiral, un jeune Marine fraîchement débarqué courait avec nervosité, les semelles couinant sur les dalles, la casquette menaçant de se s'envoler du crâne aux cheveux sombres. A chaque foulée, sa respiration lui arrachait un tiraillement dans la poitrine. Non seulement à cause d'un manque d'exercice –son ancien rattachement ne courant pas autant que celui-ci- et de la cicatrice lui barrant le torse. « La journée se déroule plutôt bien… » se dit-il. De vieux souvenirs amers remontèrent à la surface de son esprit mais la Marine lui avait appris à les enfouir en lui. « Inutile de remuer ce qui n'appartenait qu'au passé » disaient ses instructeurs lors de son entraînement il y a de ça plusieurs années.

L'agitation qui le prenait rendait ses mouvements plus maladroits et il faillit chuter en freinant devant l'imposante porte du bureau du contre-amiral Amadeus. On disait de lui qu'à cause de ses méthodes trop drastiques, il aurait été envoyé au quartier général du Centre d'Avis de Recherches par Sengoku. Tous ceux ayant parlé à la nouvelle recrue l'avaient mis en garde de ne jamais le fixer dans les yeux. Il paraîtrait que lors d'une bataille, le pirate Trafalgar Law l'aurait attaqué à la tête, lui faisant perdre un œil et déformé une partie importante de son visage. Depuis ce jour, le contre-amiral Amadeus vouait une haine sans borgne au supernova Trafalgar Law.

Le jeune marine se redressa, attendit que son souffle se soit apaisé malgré les battements de son cœur, passa son bras dans son dos, la main serrant le papier responsable de ce déplacement et frappa les trois coups réglementaires.

**_ Entrez.**

La voix fit sursauter le Marine tant son timbre était inattendu. Accueillant et jovial, il l'aida à ouvrir la porte et rentrer, le regard concentré sur les intersections des dalles. Par habitude, il réussit à fermer la porte sans prêter attention à ses gestes et leva finalement les yeux sur le propriétaire de la voix si surprenante. Il était assis au bout d'une longue table couverte de documents, d'encriers et de vieilles tasses de café dont la date de préparation dépendait de sa place sur la table. Sa taille était imposante, plus de deux mètres avec certitudes, les épaules larges et carrées, maintenant un cou minuscule et une tête presque totalement ronde. Du sommet du crâne lisse, une queue de cheval de cheveux blancs s'échappait pour se terminer sur l'épaule en une large et épaisse mèche pointue. Le Marine ne put s'empêcher de penser à une note de musique ! C'est alors qu'il détailla malgré lui le visage supposé si effrayant par les autres compagnons du bâtiment. La tête ronde lui fit perdre le peu de son assurance dès qu'il en définit les contours. Un seul œil d'un bleu pétard le fixait, tandis qu'un autre d'un blanc laiteux était immobile, comme s'il était omniscient. L'effet d'autorité qui s'en dégageait lui fit aussitôt baisser le regard et fixer les franges des épaulettes dorées du manteau de contre-amiral.

**_ Que veux-tu donc ?**

La voix était bien celle qui l'avait invité à entrer et le Marine se dit que la nature avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Il s'avança le long de la table surchargée, le regard fixé sur le col de son supérieur en espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il y avait. Il passa son avant-bras devant lui et le tendit à l'homme assit sur l'imposante chaise. Curieux d'un tel mutisme inhabituel chez ses recrues, le contre-amiral Amadeus déplia le papier, sûrement une lettre, et l'avait parcourue de son unique œil bleu. Durant ce laps de temps, le Marine ne put s'empêcher de reporter son attention sur la face déshumanisée de l'homme. La précision chirurgicale avec laquelle la cicatrice fendait la paupière en son milieu fit frissonner le jeune homme. « Trafalgar Law, quel monstre… » se murmura-t-il. « …il n'a vraiment aucune limite. La Marine a raison de le.. » voulut-il terminer, coupé par un hoquet de rage de la part de la personne qu'il dévisageait.

**_ C'est…c'est une provocation ?! Ces sales pourritures ne reculent devant rien ! **

Le Marine ne dit rien, n'ayant pas dans ses autorisation de s'inquiéter d'un sujet d'une lettre ne lui étant pas destinée. Il se contenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau à pleine vitesse pour comprendre cette réaction et n'eut qu'à attendre que la bille bleue se plante sur lui en l'accusant de maux dont il n'était pas responsable.

**_ Ils pensent vraiment que je vais me tracasser pour ce genre de détail ?!**

Amadeus ficha d'un geste brusque la lettre sous le nez surpris du Marine qui n'eut d'autre choix que de déchiffrer la calligraphie penchée sur l'étendue du papier froissé. Aucune formule de politesse, ce qui ne le surprit pas tant que ça, mais le message qui suivait lui fit presque le même effet que son supérieur.

_« Yo ! _

_Si t'es celui qui s'occupe des avis de recherche, on aurait une demande à te faire. Sur le WANTED d'un pirate, il faudrait que tu changes la photo parce qu'elle date de plus de deux ans et nous on aimerait bien voir à quoi ce pirate ressemble maintenant ! _

_Du coup, si tu pouvais dire à tes glandus de Marine de s'activer pour trouver une nouvelle photo, ça serait sympa ! Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un dont l'avis a besoin d'être remis à jour ? _

_Dire qu'on t'explique comment faire votre boulot à vous les Marines, vous servez vraiment à quelque chose ? Bref, le nom de ce pirate c'est Picaddilly, Bubble Picaddilly. Une fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire assez drôle sur la photo, bref… A la fin de la semaine, tu fais paraître une nouvelle édition des avis de recherche nan ? _

_Bah arrange-toi pour le faire d'ici là parce que nous on va rentrer dans un coin vraiment froid et je suis pas sûr que vos mouettes acceptent de voler jusque là…elles sont faiblardes vos poupoules !_

_Salut les salauds ! Shachi et Penguin Équipage du Heart »_

« Quel culot ! Ces pirates étaient vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide et mauvais sur cette terre ! Après les pommes de terre bien sûr… » Dieu qu'il détestait ça ! Et pourtant c'était, pour la quasi-totalité des repas, ce qu'il devait avaler sans broncher, car c'était sa seule source d'énergie avec les fruits de cette île. Les officiers du quartier général de devaient pas trouver primordial de gaver des fonctionnaires qui passaient pourtant la plupart de leur temps à courir entre les différentes ailes des bâtiments pour faire circuler les informations.

Le Marine leva les yeux sur celui de son supérieur, avant de le reporter sur le col et attendit. Parler sans qu'on le lui demande était inutile. Cependant, il n'eut pas à répondre puisque le contre-amiral reprit la parole en s'adressant autant à lui-même qu'à son subordonné.

**_ Ces deux pirates imaginent vraiment que je vais répondre à leurs attentes ?! Ils peuvent avaler du granit marin jusqu'aux yeux ! Et cet équipage du Heart, d'où vient-il ?! **

Le jeune homme comprit que c'était à lui que s'adressait Amadeus et entreprit donc d'éclairer la lanterne de cet homme dont il appréhendait largement la réponse. Lui-même se surprit à avoir une moue de profond dégoût en prononçant ce nom. Il lui rendit le papier et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prononcer plein d'appréhension.

**_ L'équipage des Heart Pirates vient de North Blue contre-amiral Amadeus….Il est dirigé par….le supernova Trafalgar Law…**

C'était dit, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et du se contenter de voir les papiers les plus proches du bras énorme d'Amadeus s'envoler dans la pièce, et les encriers se briser avec fracas sur le sol, répandant leur encre bleutée sur les dalles immaculées. Le visage du contre amiral était déformé par la rage, ses jointures de main étaient blanches et les veines à son cou se tendaient tellement qu'il crut qu'elles allaient faire sauter les boutons de son col. Amadeus fixait la lettre et la signature pleine de dédain, puis d'un violent sursaut réduisit la lettre en miettes qu'il abandonna sur la table.

**_ Je ne vais pas laisser ces saletés me narguer sans rien faire ! Toi ! Viens avec moi !**

Le jeune homme sursauta de toute sa vingtaine d'années et s'empressa de joindre le pas de l'homme de deux mètres qui partait déjà dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte avec brutalité. Toute trace de gentillesse et d'accueil avait disparu en même temps que les trémolos chaleureux, laissant place à une voix rauque et agressive, pleine de rancune et d'animosité.

**_ Tu vas aller chercher cent hommes, préparez vous à partir d'ici une heure ! Couvrez-vous, il va faire froid…**

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui poussait ce gradé à léguer son poste sans prévenir le quartier général, il salua réglementairement l'homme qui disparaissait déjà au bout du couloir. Il faisait passer l'information à la moindre personne qu'il croisait, sa fatigue reprenant déjà le dessus, puis rejoignit sa cabine où ses cinq colocataires le regardaient, les yeux ronds.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as reçu un ordre mec ?**

**_ Préparez vos affaires, prenez vos manteaux et on y va dans une heure. **

**_ Quoi ? **

**_ C'est un ordre du contre-amiral Amadeus.**

Son camarade logeant sur la couchette au dessus de lui vint lui attraper l'avant bras et le secoua légèrement.

**_ Comment ça on part ? J'ai reçu une permission pour toute cette semaine ! C'est sûrement encore un de ces coups qu'il fait sans prévenir la hiérarchie ! Hors de question que j'écoute ce vieux fou totalement barge ! **

**_ Lâche moi.**

D'un ton froid et placide, le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se faire comprendre ainsi. C'est pourquoi l'autre ne chercha pas plus longtemps l'embrouille et lâcha le tissu de l'uniforme avant de jurer entre ses dents.

**_** **Allez les, gars, faisons ce qu'à demandé Mlle la nouvelle recrue ! Faudrait pas qu'elle se prenne une fessée par l'balafré !**

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire et entreprirent de sortir leurs affaires en surenchérissant les blagues sur le jeune homme, dont certaines peu orthodoxes. Lui, s'en fichait royalement. Il avait été habitué à beaucoup plus insupportable comme situation. Il venait d'un tout petit village de North Blue, l'un des plus hivernaux de cette partie du globe. Une minuscule maison aux murs mal protégés, une mère très à cheval sur le respect des règles et une culture de pommes de terre…sa nourriture pendant 19 ans !

Une bile de dégoût lui monta dans la bouche et glissa sur sa langue quand son cerveau lui envoya de nouveau les souvenirs de la chair farineuse et à peine réchauffée par le feu, restant dans la bouche pendant des heures et vous la rendant pâteuse… « Yerk… »

Pendant qu'il réunissait les différentes choses dont il aurait besoin dans une heure, le jeune Marine se remémora ce qui l'avait rendu aussi imperméable aux attaques psychologiques de ces idiots de coéquipiers. Il se souvint de la pièce qui lui servait de cuisine, salon et chambre en même temps, du visage tendre de sa mère, ses longs cheveux de jais bouclant aux angles de son visage.

Elle lui avait raconté comment était né son demi-frère.

_Âgé de trois ans de plus que lui, il était issu de l'union de cette mère si pure et d'un soldat au regard plus sombre que la nuit. Arrivé un soir, reparti quelques jours plus tard, l'oiseau tatoué sur ses vêtements avait hantée sa mère, au point qu'elle accepte expressément de devenir sa femme. Mais elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était sentie si belle et épanouie que le jeune garçon s'était convaincu que le soldat était une bonne personne. Celui né de ce coup d'un soir n'était pas de cet avis._

_Il savait au plus profond de lui que cette relation avait fait de lui un bâtard à la peau moins pâle que ceux vivant du froid depuis leur naissance. Celui d'un Marine de South Blue, venu en mission et lui ayant légué ce regard et cette peau qui le trahissait dans la neige si blanche. _

_Malgré cette différence de père, ils vivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient dans des conditions qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient choisies._

_Son frère aîné et lui s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, quand la neige ne recouvrait pas la moitié de leur fenêtre basse. Lui tentait de comprendre comment la vie avait pu les faire naître dans une pareille vie. Son espoir c'était de pouvoir rétablir une justice dans sa vie, de rendre sa mère aussi fière et heureuse que cet homme qui lui avait donné son premier fils. _

_Son frère lui, se refermait sur l'unique livre qu'ils avaient la richesse d'avoir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait traiter mais cela semblait passionner son frère qui restait près de la fenêtre, dans le courant d'air, pour profiter de la lumière de la neige et plus tard dans la soirée, celle des rayons de lune. _

_Sa mère et lui allaient se coucher dans leur lit et lui restait accroupi, les yeux plissés sur les caractères des pages, parfois illustrées par des croquis de fleurs ou autres choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Au fur et à mesure des années, de profondes marques s'étaient étendues sous le rebord de l'œil, soulignant les deux pupilles noires comme le charbon du feu mort. _

_Arrivé à l'âge de 12 ans, son demi-frère était tombé gravement malade et le seul médecin du village se démenait pour tenter de trouver ce que c'était. Trois jours d'agonie pendant lesquels il était resté alité, transpirant et bouillant, incapable d'agir tant la crise était tombée subitement. Leur mère était restée à son chevet, le regard tournant fou au fil des heures, incapable de sauver son fils. Le futur jeune Marine lui aussi observait avec inquiétude ce frère qu'il aimait mourir à petit feu. Le quatrième matin, le médecin du village avait débarqué accompagné par un homme à la casquette marquée « MARINE ». _

_Le jeune malade l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil mais s'était aussitôt mis à grogner, seul bruit passant entre ses mâchoires serrées par la douleur. La femme avait tenté de le rassurer en disant que ce « Monsieur le médecin » allait sûrement le sauver. Il se débattait dans les draps moites de sueur alors que l'homme de la Marine avait commencé à sortir ses instruments. Des scalpels, des ciseaux, du fil, et bien d'autres objets métalliques pouvant faire tout autant de choses qu'ignoraient la mère et son deuxième fils. Étrangement, le jeune garçon malade avait paru les reconnaître, d'on ne sait où, et sa colère s'était muée en une peur indomptable. _

_L'ignorant, le Marine s'était approché de lui et, d'une piqûre, l'avait immobilisé. Immobilisé seulement car les grands yeux écarquillés du jeune garçon restaient d'un noir aux pupilles encore plus sombres, tel un animal pétrifié de crainte. _

_Braqué derrière l'épaule de sa mère, son regard semblait vouloir montrer quelque chose, appuyé par ses grognements apeurés. Mais elle se contentait de répéter avec impuissance et pour tenter de rassurer son fils que « Monsieur le médecin » allait le guérir. _

_C'est dans cet état que le futur marine avait vu son frère se faire ouvrir l'abdomen en un hurlement de souffrance sous la lame luisante perçant la surface de peau transpirante._

_De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées comme une éternité, l'air glacé se brisant régulièrement sous les cris du garçon, opéré sans aucune précautions censées atténuer l'agonie, suppliant sa mère de faire cesser cet enfer, hurlant à qui pouvait l'entendre de tout arrêter, les outils barbouillant sans aucune réticence les draps d'un rouge bordeaux. _

_Le médecin du village soutenait leur mère plus blanche que les draps tachés, obnubilée par le spectacle macabre de son fils charcuté, par un « éminent » médecin car Marine, comme son père._

_La voix s'était peu à peu réduite à des plaintes, gémissements de plus en plus faibles, remplacés par les sifflements d'une respiration infantile, la douleur irradiant le système nerveux et rendant impossible toute manifestation cohérente. _

_Le Marine se leva finalement et annonça que c'était terminé, qu'il était sauvé. Sa mère s'était évanouie. Le jeune garçon était lui aussi évanoui, mais à cause de la torture qu'il venait de subir. _

La veste épaisse était posée sur ses épaules, ses camarades avaient fait de même. Les armes étaient prêtes à être utilisées et tous se tenaient droits sur le pont du navire du contre-amiral Amadeus. Les pensées du jeune Marine l'avaient conduit jusque là, à écouter les ordres pleins de hargne et détermination de celui-ci.

_Le soir même de l' « opération », son demi-frère l'avait fait approcher du lit par un léger gémissement. Il lui avait dit avec difficulté d'aller chercher le livre abandonné près de la fenêtre et de le lui amener. D'une main tremblotante, il avait feuilleté les pages qu'il avait maintes fois déchiffrées pendant la nuit, et s'arrêta un instant sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Il resta un long moment pensif…_

_Alors qu'il revenait de la seule pièce en plus de la maison, un petit débarras leur servant pour entreposer leurs provisions, le plus petit des deux garçons crut qu'il avait mal vu. Les draps encore sales de sang étaient défaits, une des vestes avait disparu et la porte encore entrebâillée prouvaient que son demi-frère avait bel et bien disparu. Alors que la neige commençait à tomber._

La coque fendait les vagues avec véhémence et Amadeus se tenait bien droit sur le pont, fixant l'horizon. Lui, ne cherchait pas à se distinguer des autres mais sa rigueur et ses résultats efficaces lui valaient les félicitations de ses contremaîtres. Encore deux ordres et il avait terminé ses objectifs du jour.

_Avec sa mère, ils étaient partis à la recherche désespérée du blessé et avaient fini, après plus d'une heure de fouille minutieuse des environs, à le retrouver étendu près d'un buisson. La neige tombant avait effacé les traces et c'était un miracle qu'ils soient arrivés à temps pour le ramener au chaud. Enfin plutôt dans un endroit un peu moins glacial que l'extérieur. _

_Dans sa bouche, sa mère avait trouvé une bouillie de feuilles issues du buisson près duquel ils l'avaient retrouvé ainsi que d'autres plantes et baies qu'on pouvait trouver autour du village. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait fait une chose aussi inconsciente, surtout après ce qu'il avait enduré avec le médecin de la Marine. Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de fixer le plafond._

Un soupir confirma la fin de son travail, quand une voix l'interpella. Un des contremaîtres l'informa que le contre-amiral Amadeus voulait le voir. Curieux mais appréhendant cet entretien dont il ignorait toute raison qui pourrait le justifier, d'un pas nerveux, il traversa le très large pont du bâtiment qui fendait les flots et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient aux bureaux et cabines des gradés. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Amadeus, il inspira un coup et frappa deux coups avant de pousser la poignée.

_Après cet événement, son frère aîné ne parla plus à personne, restant dans le lit, se relevant de plus en plus, reprenant sa lecture. Les nuits entières passées à lire dans le froid et sans aucun moyen de préserver son corps de sa morsure auraient provoqué une grosse grippe et à long terme, une infection d'un organe interne, au nom trop savant pour qu'elle le retienne. Selon le médecin du village qui revenait parfois pour prendre des nouvelles, le choc de l'opération lui aurait provoqué une crise de démence et son mutisme serait la conséquence durable de ce traumatisme._

Le contre-amiral lui demanda comment se passaient les ordres sur le pont, lui parla de plusieurs choses sur la suite du voyage, non pas parce qu'il tenait à l'en informer mais parce qu'il semblait que depuis qu'il lui avait amené cette lettre, il se plaisait à parler sans but à ce Marine impassible. Une fois que les déblatérations auxquelles il se contentait de répondre par un fugace oui ou non, Amadeus le congédia. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il se fit héler une dernière fois. Amadeus le regardait avec une attitude à laquelle se mêlaient l'ironie, l'amertume et le profond rejet. D'un sourire sans joie, il cracha :

**_ Tu ressembles un peu à ton frère tu sais ? **

Le jeune ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules puis le salua avant de fermer la porte. Son échine le picotait et d'infimes tremblements parcoururent son échine, la rancœur prenant place avec perfidie dans son ventre. Oui, la presque quasi-totalité de ceux l'entourant connaissait son nom, celui qu'il haïssait et dont il ne pouvait se défaire, faute d'hérédité. Il marchait à pas lents dans le couloir avant de ressortir sur le pont, l'uniforme blanc et bleu s'agitant doucement au vent salé.

_La confiance aveugle de sa mère en la médecine et en le médecin de la Marine lui avait fait perdre le sourire qui la définissait malgré les épreuves, abandonnant alors tout espoir d'entendre son premier fils de nouveau. Son petit frère continuait de croire que ce Marine venu avec le médecin avait sauvé son grand frère et l'admirait plus que tout, comme une sorte de sauveur venant combattre l'injustice de leur pauvreté. Il le crut jusqu'à ce que son grand frère, totalement rétabli, prenne le petit bonnet qu'il avait depuis tant d'années, qu'il l'enfonce sur sa tête. Qu'il ouvre la porte avant de dire que ce « médecin » l'avait écharpé inutilement, que l'infection pulmonaire dont il avait été victime –car c'était bien ça et non une infection intestinale- aurait pu être guérie directement par les plantes qui étaient répertoriées dans son livre qu'il avait été chercher lors de sa «crise de démence ». Qu'il conclut, d'un ton plus tranchant que les bourrasques de neige glaciales, que c'était lui-même qui s'était sauvé la vie, et non ce boucher de « Monsieur le médecin ». Il avait fixé son petit frère alors âgé de 9 ans et lui avait déclaré qu'être Marine ne promettait pas plus de justice et de vérité qu'un des paysans du fond des champs, et qu'il pourrait le lui prouver jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Puis il avait fermé la porte et n'était jamais revenu._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix nasillarde l'appelant. Il releva la tête et rejoignit son propriétaire pour aller prendre connaissance des nouveaux ordres à exécuter. Il ne parlait pas comme à son habitude, se refusant à s'adresser à ceux qu'il n'estimait pas. Le roux lui servant de contremaître lui tapa l'épaule et lui brailla de se dépêcher. Agacé par l'attitude de sa récente recrue, le roux s'éloigna en direction de l'avant du pont en continuant de brailler.

**_ Non de Dieu je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu m'ennuies sérieusement ! Si tu ne bouges pas plus vite je te colle à la corvée de cirage de pompes illico !**

Le sachant assez nerveux pour mettre sa piètre menace à exécution, le jeune s'efforça d'avancer plus rapidement, sans pourtant en voir l'utilité.

**_ C'est bien mon gars ! Allez, tu vas bien pouvoir réunir les munitions avec les autres, nan ? Faut bien passer par là si tu veux devenir colonel !**

Apercevant déjà certains de ses compagnons d'arme s'activer autour des caisses de munitions, il se décida à aller faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Apparemment satisfait de le voir obéir, le contremaître sourit et balança d'une voix un peu plus forte pour être certain que le brun l'entende.

**_ Hein monsieur le futur colonel ? Allez on s'active Trafalgar ! **

Son échine se hérissa. Il fusilla les regards des curieux. Oui, car son nom était bien Trafalgar. Drew Trafalgar. Et il haïssait son frère autant qu'il s'était juré de le faire mettre sous les barreaux d'Impel Down…

* * *

**_Tsui Yun :_**

Dhaliaaaaaaaa ! =O

C'est **« hoquet »**, hein ! Pas « hoquettement », t'obstines pas, ce mot n'existe pas du tout !

...Au fait : Juraquille Mihawk et Li Bruine te saluent. =)

*****_Bon ba voilà quoi, j'ai du retard et j'ai intérêt à me bouger mes fesses ! Merci Tsui Yun pour ta correction pertinente XD Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec "hoquettement" XD C'est sûrement du au fait que mon correcteur sur Word ne me dit pas quand je fais d'aussi grosses bêtises ! XD_

_Bien le bonjour à eux alors ! Et je passerais peut-être leur donner des gâteaux...Juraquille aime les gâteaux ?_*****


	81. Episode bonus N13 : Doujin -Souvenirs-

_*****Voici un doujin tout à fait chouette de Dan. Momo que je remercie encore pour les barres de rires et la gentillesse dont elle à fait preuve en écrivant ce texte ! N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un message et à aller voir ses histoires ! Pendant ce temps, je tape petit à petit le chapitre suivant ! A vos amours !*****_

* * *

**Souvenirs**

**MEMORIES**

Le bateau des Kid Pirates voguait doucement, le vent n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous, et une lassitude s'emparait des pirates à bord. Certains n'avaient comme activité, que de se curer les ongles avec leur sabre, tant la paresse ne les réussissait plus. Killer, qui s'ennuyait tout autant, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir en face d'un mur et de lancer des objets sur celui-ci, pour que ceux-ci fassent un ricochet et viennent en faire un autre contre son masque. Ça avait le mérite de le distraire mais de salir son masque également. Kid, assis dans sa cabine, les pieds sur son bureau, se balançait sur sa chaise, et quand ça lui arrivait de tomber dans un bruit sourd, cela lui arrachait un rire tellement stupide, qu'intérieurement, il se faisait presque pitié. Un parfait rire d'idiot qui n'a rien à faire de ses journées. Quant à Bubble, la demoiselle à la chevelure rose était assise à la proue du bateau, lasse, fatiguée, éreintée du manque d'action. Amorphe, inerte, sans énergie. C'était vraiment une journée qualifiée _de merde_, chez les Kid. Le soleil leur consumait la peau, ils se faisaient dorés. Et dans tous les esprits, une même pensée revenait : « _Faites qu'un bateau de la Marine passe et nous remarque !_ »

Et par-dessus le marché, il faisait chaud comme pas permis ! Kid était torse nu, son manteau traînait quelque part dans sa cabine. Même son casque était caché dans un endroit dont il ne se souvenait plus. Le rouquin avait donc des mèches dans les yeux qui avaient le don de le distraire puisque qu'il soufflait dessus pour les faire voleter. Kid fixait le plafond, sans grande conviction, tentant désespérément de rêvasser, mais rien ne venait. Le Captain finit par se lever de son fauteuil et s'en alla jeter œil au pont. Après avoir traversé un couloir qui lui parut horriblement long, il déboucha sur sa destination. Le spectacle qu'il y vit ne mit pas longtemps à l'énerver : une bande de larves qui ne bougeaient pas, qui attendaient presque la mort avec impatience, tant leur ennuie les tuait à petit feu. Même ses deux meilleurs éléments, Bubble et Killer, semblaient s'ennuyer ferme.

**_Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez ?! S'écria Kid.**

**_Ben euh…Rien… Gémit Wire sans même lever la tête.**

**_Mais z'avez rien à foutre ?!**

**_…Non… ? Murmura un autre.**

Il fulminait. Littéralement. Une veine se mit à battre dans ses tempes, rapidement suivit par plusieurs autres, qui donnaient un rythme insupportable à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme tourna son regard dans tous les sens, avant de venir mettre un coup de pieds dans une caisse de poudre à canon qui s'étala sur le pont. Il répéta cette opération, en prenant bien soin de salir son propre bateau, puis, dans un mouvement rageur, balança à la mer les balais et les serpillères, jeta aux pieds de ses subordonnés des cordes et leur ordonna :

**_Voilà ! Main'tnant z'allez m'nettoyer c'pont ! J'veux qu'il luise compris ?! Faut qu'on puisse le lécher !**

**_Mais Captain, comment tu veux qu'on l'fasse ? T'as balancé les balais à la flotte !**

**_Et les cordes elles servent à quoi ?! A les bouffer ?! Vous vous démerdez, vous allez m'repêcher tout ça et m'nettoyer c'pont ! VOUS AVEZ UNE HEURE !**

**_Mais c'est infaisable ! S'écria Wire en cherchant les ustensiles du regard dans l'immensité bleue.**

Bubble releva la tête, s'épousseta et se regarda un peu, à première vue, elle avait un tout petit peu bronzé. Killer arrêta son jeu d'abruti et se dirigea vers le bastingage. Le blond soupira, il soupira parce que ses cheveux venaient de traîner dans la poudre à canon, et parce qu'il fallait nettoyer le pont.

**_Qui se dévoue pour aller chercher les balais avant qu'ils ne coulent ? Soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.**

**_Beuh, je suis toute sale, j'y vais. Lança Bubble en se frottant les bras devenus noirs. Toi, dit-elle en pointant un pirate du doigt, tu viens avec moi.**

**_J'vais prendre les cordes, Siffla Wire.**

Après s'être solidement ceinturés, ils se jetèrent à l'eau, et nagèrent dans le sens contraire du bateau, pour aller repêcher le plus rapidement possible les balais et les serpillères. Dans la tête de la jeune femme, une tempête grondait, quand Kid était de mauvaise humeur, il fallait toujours qu'il s'en prenne aux autres. Bien que ça leur donne une distraction, elle n'était pas la meilleure. Son camarade, lui, s'arrêtait régulière pour regarder autour de lui, voir si les objets tant convoités n'avaient pas été emportés un peu plus loin par les vagues. Ça semblait être une peine perdue, ils avaient beau avancer, rien ne se montrait. Les cordes commençaient à être tendues, il fallait faire demi-tour.

**_Comment on va expliquer ça au captain ?**

**_On expliquera ça en ne nettoyant rien du tout. Grogna la jeune femme en faisant demi-tour.**

**_Oui mais…**

**_Pardonnez-moi. Mais c'est à vous ? Lança une voix.**

**_Hein ? Sursauta le pirate.**

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? S'enquit Killer en se penchant un peu plus sur le bastingage.**

**_Peut-être qu'ils n'agent encore, Lança un homme en se tournant vers son supérieur.**

**_Tire sur la corde, j'ai un doute, Ordonna le blond.**

**_On les ramène ! Hurla un autre.**

L'équipage du Kid commença à remorquer leurs compagnons en mer. Mais une chose étrange se produit : plus ils tiraient, plus ça semblait facile et léger. Les doutes de Killer se transformèrent en angoisses : au bout de la corde il n'y avait rien. Le second recula brusquement du bord du bateau, et commença à tourner en rond en faisait voler de légers nuages de poudre.

**_Ça craint ! Le Captain va être furax que Bu-chan ait disparue. Merde ! Que quelqu'un aille les chercher !**

**_Mais t'es fou ?! Et si nous aussi on disparaît ? On fait quoi ?! S'exclama un homme qui finissait de tirer la corde.**

**_Le captain tient sûrement plus à l'aut' bête qu'à vous ! Allez m'la cherchez ! Ordonna le blond en sortant ses faux.**

**_Ok…T'énerves pas…On y va…**

**_Attendez ! Hurla quelqu'un.**

Killer se retourna si vite qu'il crut pendant une seconde que sa nuque s'était brisée. Bubble s'accrochait au bastingage, elle essayait de remonter, toute trempée, haletante. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés à cause de l'eau, et elle semblait en bonne santé, pas de blessures, pas de traces de lutte. Le blond s'approcha et l'aida à remonter.

**_Ah….Merci…Ha…P'tain j'en ai vu du…ha…Paysage…Remercia-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.**

**_Il est où l'autre ?**

**_Là, Répondit une voix féminine.**

Killer leva la tête, bon sang il allait de surprise en frayeur ! Une femme, inconnue, était debout, l'autre pirate sur l'épaule, elle ne se gêna pas pour le laisser se casser la figure au sol. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que Bubble. De long cheveux flamboyant, des yeux d'un rose tirant très légèrement vers un jaune doux, une tunique, longue, sans manche et en dos nu plongeant, jaune pastel, un short moulant et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, noir. Plus Killer la regardait et plus il avait cette impression que cette femme avait sauvagement refait sa garde-robe à coup de ciseaux. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, non, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'habitude de voir des femmes plus âgées que lui pour le moment. Bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas si vieille que ça.

**_Merci m'dame. Lança Bubble en attrapant les balais.**

**_Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas mariée. Répondit la rousse en scrutant le bateau du regard.**

L'inconnue se pencha et passa un doigt sur le sol. Killer déglutit. La jeune femme soupira, s'étira et murmura quelque chose de purement inaudible. Il finit cependant par dire la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

**_Qui êtes-vous ?**

**_Moi ? Répondit la rousse.**

**_Oui.**

**_Ok, on va se la jouer autrement. Où est Eustass ?**

A la prononciation de ce nom, les pirates sursautèrent. Comment le savait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle était montée, elle n'avait même pas regardé le pavillon noir de l'équipage, un tressaillement les saisir. Chasseuse de prime ? Infiltrée de la Marine ? Tueuse à gage ? Pendant que dans leur esprit se posait toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables, un bruit de bottes qui frappaient furieusement le sol se fit entendre. Chaque pirate se mit à convulser, à l'exception de Bubble qui adopta un visage plutôt blasé, elle était prête à entendre cet abruti de Kid hurler. En parlant du loup, voilà que le capitaine fit rentrer son pied dans la porte, porte qui s'envola vers l'infini, puisque qu'elle ne tomba même pas à l'eau.

**_ALORS CE PONT ?! IL EST PROPRE J'ES…S'époumona le rouquin.**

**_Bonjours Kid. Sourit l'intruse.**

**_…père…**

Un frisson d'effroi s'empara du jeune homme qui fit trois pas en arrière. De légères convulsions saisirent ses mains, son visage fit la pire grimace de peur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire. Certains étaient surpris, d'autre compatissaient, et Bubble s'en délectait presque.

**_Ben alors…Tu ne m'embrasses pas, _Kiddo_ ? Continua la jeune femme en avança vers Kid.**

**_T…T….T-T-T-Toi ! Balbutia-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant vers elle.**

**_Eh bien, _Kid-Kun_, ça fait _longtemps_ qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu n'es pas content de revoir…Celle qui t'as balancé d'une falaise ? Ah, tu m'en veux encore ? Excuse-moi, mais m'insulter de, je cite : « _Vieille peau, abrutie, misérable qui ne sert à rien et qui en plus est au pied d'un Corsaire !_», tu aurais dû te douter que je l'aurai mauvaise quand même !**

**_Je…Mais…Pincez-moi c'est un cauchemar !**

**_…Hmm…Non ! Je suis bien réelle ! Sourit-elle en le pinçant très légèrement.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Grogna-t-il en essayant de reprendre son calme.**

**_Des infos. C'est tout. Alors, Captain, tu me fais rentrer ?**

Kid lui jeta un regard haineux et pinça ses lèvres grenat avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de la nouvelle arrivante. Ses subordonnés étaient là, le regardant, le souffle retenu. Kid se mit sur le côté pour laisser la rousse passer et reporta son regard sur son équipage puis lança une nouvelle fois.

**_SI QUAND J'REVIENS C'EST PAS PROPRE J'VOUS TUE UN PAR UN !**

La porte ne claqua pas puisqu'elle s'en était allée en volant grâce au pied du superbe capitaine que voilà ! Mais les pas de Kid étaient lourds, horriblement lourds. On les entendait depuis le pont. Killer regarda autour de lui, puis croisa le regard de Bubble qui venait tout juste d'arquer un sourcil.

**_J'vais m'changer. Dit-elle en partant.**

**_Ok. Répondit son camarade. Et maintenant les imbéciles, on nettoie !**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grommela le rouquin en claqua sa porte violement.**

**_Cette pièce est tellement à ton image : sale, mal rangée et je m'abstiendrais de dire qu'elle sent le gorille si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Soupira l'autre en passant sa main devant son visage.**

**_Toi…J'sais même pas c'quand la dernière fois que j't'ai vu, et tu débarques comme ça !**

**_Au moins j'rentre pas comme dans un bordel.**

Il plissa les yeux. Il l'analysait. Il savait exactement qu'elle genre d'arme elle utilisait, et c'est sûr qu'avec un peu plus de dix ans d'expérience dans la vie, elle était passée experte dans le maniement de son arme. Pour tout dire, elle le…Les cachaient sur elle, et c'était vraiment difficile à voir. La conversation continuait. Kid galérait dans le plein sens du terme. Adossé à la porte, le captain vint s'asseoir en face de la pirate. Il surveillait les moindre gestes de " l'incrustée". Bubble, fraîchement habillée et lavée, passa à ce moment-là devant la porte de son capitaine. Pour une raison inconnue elle s'y arrêta. Ecoutant derrière la porte.

_**J'veux qu'tu sache que ça m'réjouit vraiment pas qu'tu sois là…Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait calme.**

**_Hm. Comprend-moi, ça fait dix ans que j'ai pas vu ta tête de con. Et savoir que tu es devenu un grand capitaine, je trouve ça plutôt… Comment dire ? Impressionnant ? Surprenant ? Quand je revois le sale gosse que tu étais, j'ai presque envie de pleuré de joie, de me jeter à terre et de remercier le ciel !**

**_J'me passerai de tes commentaires à deux berrys…**

**_Oh je rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un visage extrêmement surpris.**

**_Quoi ?!**

**_Tu t'es vraiment débarrassé de tes sourcils ! Si tu savais comme ça t'enlaidis ! Moi je les aimais bien ! Ricana-t-elle.**

**_Ton sarcasme, tu te le gardes !**

**_Oui tu as raison, je ne suis pas là pour ça après tout…**

**_Ouais, ouais, cause toujours. Qu'est-ce tu m'veux la rousse ? J'pense pas qu'tu sois v'nue spécialement ici pour m'dire bonjour nan ? En tout cas laisse-moi t'dire que j'suis pas très " jouasse " à l'idée qu'tu sois là.**

**_Hm… Non sans blague. Souffla-t-elle en posant son coude sur la table et en appuyant sa tête dans sa main.**

**_Momo…Grinça l'Eustass en "fronçant " les sourcils.**

**_Tu as bien grandis Kid. Dit-elle dans un soupire moqueur.**

Bubble écoutait toujours et fut surprise à l'entente de ce nom. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu ou vu quelque part, mais c'était vague. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses finit pas se convaincre que c'était son imagination.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kid en croisant les bras.**

**_De petites infos, rien de plus, riens de moins.**

**_… ! Comme ? Demanda le roux en prenant une inspiration brûlante.**

Momo entrouvrit les lèvres, posa ses deux coudes sur la table, joint ses mains devant sa bouche et croisa ses doigts. Un sourire de puissance et de satisfaction étirait ses lèvres. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait se passer, c'est pourquoi elle ne retenait pas son sourire qui rendit Kid légèrement nerveux.

**_Law. Dit-elle.**

Ce fut comme un choc. Kid avait redressé rapidement la tête, secoué par un spasme nerveux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de déverser un flot de colère contre son interlocutrice. Bubble avait brusquement ouvert les yeux. Ses membres tremblaient. Qui était cette femme ? Que savait-elle sur Law ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Le livrer à la Marine ? L'affronter ? Quel lien avait-elle avec lui ? Toutes ces questions donnèrent le tournis à la jeune femme qui se sentie trembler. Elle voulait en entendre plus. Elle voulait tout savoir de cette femme. Son cœur battait la chamade, rien qu'à l'entente du nom de son ancien capitaine.

**_Pour l'instant, et techniquement, parmi les personnes que je connais, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, et moi, je veux le revoir. Continua la rousse.**

**_En quel honneur ?! Lança Kid agressif.**

**_Je suis son mentor, n'oublie pas.**

C'était un déluge de révélations, du moins, pour la jeune Picadilly. Sa respiration se faisait courte et bruyante. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer tous ces sons parasites. Son autre main agrippa son T-shirt au niveau du cœur. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle se courba doucement en avant pour essayer de se calmer, ça faisait effet, mais doucement. Elle alla se plaquer contre le mur parallèle à celui de la porte.

**_Ah oui…Et dis à ton amie, que c'est mal d'écouter aux portes…**

**_Que… ?!**

**_Si elle veut entendre, elle n'a qu'à entrer, je n'ai jamais mangé personne.**

Repérée. Bubble était repérée. Elle frissonna, puis ouvrit la porte sous le regard plein de rage de son capitaine. Elle baissa les yeux, toujours haletante, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de cette femme qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle la fascinait. En quelques mots, elle lui avait arraché des battements de cœurs qu'elle ne crut même pas possible d'avoir un jour. Son cœur avait presque jaillit de sa poitrine. Elle se décida à lever ses yeux miel vers les deux personnes déjà présents dans la pièce.

**_Bubble ?! S'indigna Kid.**

**_Je hum… Commença Bubble qui voulait expliquer son cas.**

**_ESPECE DE…Cria son supérieur dans un souffle brûlant.**

**_Laisse. Coupa Momo. Ce n'est rien, viens, entre.**

Bubble resta debout en face de cette femme aux cheveux flamboyant qui partaient en piques par endroits, ce qui la rendait autant belle que mystérieuse. Momo fit un sourire qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle leva et une main et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

**_Viens.**

Des sueurs froides glissèrent sur la peau légèrement bronzée de Bubble, c'est toute tremblante qu'elle prit place près de cette femme…Qui dégageait une odeur de pêche. Une odeur fuité et sucré, qui ne lui déplut pas.

**_Alors ? Dit Momo en reportant son regard sur le rouquin.**

**_Alors quoi ?**

**_Law.**

Le visage de Kid se crispa. Une veine fit son apparition et, comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, une autre veine se mit à battre dans l'une de ses tempes. La plaie dans la main de Bubble se mit à battre elle aussi, lui arrachant une grimace. Momo avait un visage dur d'impatience. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure encore plus férocement. Lui ? Dire où était cet…Cet espèce de _sadique_ de chirurgien ?! Sérieusement ?!

**_Alors ? S'impatienta Momo.**

Ce gars qui prenait tout le monde de haut, hein ? Lui et son petit air hautain ? Sans rire. Ce type ? Ce gars ? Et devant Bubble par-dessus le marché ?! Après le mal qu'il a eu à lui faire oublier ce gars ? Après tout ça ? Après tous ses efforts ?! Il n'en était pas question ! Il abattit froidement ses mains sur la table.

**_TU PEUX CREVER ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.**

**_…**

Un bruit sourd. Une lueur aveugla Kid pendant quelques secondes. Une douleur le lança. Une douleur qui se trouvait dans ses paumes. Il baissa le regard. Deux aiguilles. Grandes, longues, plantées dans ses mains. Elles avaient été insérées dans sa chair si violement qu'elles avaient traversées le bois de la table. Elles étaient tenues par les mains blanches de Momo. Voilà ses armes : des aiguilles. Toutes de tailles différentes, et dans ses mains à elle, elles se trouvaient être mortelles.

**_T…Tu…**

**_Ecoute, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Alors crois-moi, t'as intérêt à t'mettre à table gamin. Maintenant tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas gentiment t'asseoir. Dit Momo sur un ton effrayant.**

**_En…Enlève-moi ça…Balbutia Kid.**

**_Sois tranquille, cette fois, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées. Qu'importe. Je ne les retirerai que quand tu auras parlé !**

**_…Tch…**

**_Tu sais, ça ne se voit pas là, mais sous la table, tu pisses le sang, mon chou. Et quand cette partie de la table se sera gorgée de ton sang, il y en aura sur la table. Sauf…Si tu te mets à bouger, là il y en aura partout ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour m'avoir à ce jeu-là. Mais en tout cas, tu as du bon sens, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas utiliser ton pouvoir contre moi. Sinon il faudra galérer pour te trouver un antidote. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?**

**_Je…Te…Déteste…Siffla-t-il les dents serrées.**

**_Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu sais. Ordonna la jeune femme.**

**_Je peux pas…Dit le roux en tournant la tête.**

**_Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?**

Il redressa légèrement la tête en direction de Bubble. Momo suivit son regard, et eu un rire vraiment déplaisant aux oreilles du capitaine du navire. Elle ne relâcha pas la pression sur ses aiguilles, mais continua de rire, en partant surtout dans un fou rire incontrôlable, devenant rouge peu à peu. Puis rapidement, une inspiration la calma.

**_Je vois…Tes histoires de cœur me font presque de la peine. Ah, j'ai trop rit, c'est pas Doflamingo qui me ferai exploser de rire comme ça.**

**_Do...Doflamingo ? Sursauta Bubble.**

**_Ecoute gamin, j'veux juste savoir où est mon ancien élève, et si ça peut te rassurer on ligotera ta gentille amie ici présente pour qu'elle ne me suive pas.**

**_Hein ? S'écria la concernée.**

**_…Si je te le dis…**

**_J'emmènerai personne bordel ! C'est pour moi !**

**_…**

La Suppai eu un regard plein d'une pitié dégueulasse aux yeux de Kid, elle retira ses aiguilles des paumes du jeune homme, dont les mains étaient tendues. Trop, la douleur était telle qu'il ne put même pas plier ses doigts. Ses mains saignaient abondamment.

**_Il est parti en direction du Nord-Est. Dit Eustass.**

**_Ben merci… _Eustass-ya_. Sourit Momo en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kid.**

**_Nord-est…Répéta la rose.**

**_Ne m'appelle plus Eustass-ya ! Ça me rappelle ce…Ce type.**

**_Ouais, je sais, on s'est mutuellement déteint dessus. Je lui ai donné de ma politesse, il m'a donné de la sienne, je lui ai appris à lever son majeur au bon moment, tu crois quoi ? Si tu le détestes autant c'est quand même grâce à moi ! Se vanta allègrement la femme aux aiguilles.**

**_Oh quelle bonne nouvelle…Pesta Kid.**

**_Vous….Vous connaissez Law ? Tenta Bubble.**

Momo eu un sourire de victoire infinie. En vérité, elle adorait parler du Law qu'elle a connu, celui qui lui emboîtait le pas, celui dont elle s'occupait constamment. Law était un peu devenu son fils, avec les années, elle s'était attachée à lui. Ils ont eu des débuts difficiles, mais avec le temps, ça s'était plus ou moins arrangé. A sa majorité, Law était devenu un bon ami. Très bon ami même. Lui et Momo se comportait comme des adolescents : je te raconte tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, vient on va emmerder le capitaine juste pour le voir en colère, BATAILLE DE POLOCHONS ! De vrais gamins. Ça lui arrivait de dormir près du Trafalgar les soirs où il faisait froid, une imitation des manchots à leur manière. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins son mentor, il y avait un temps pour rire et un temps pour s'amuser.

**_Si je le connais ? Ah ! J'ai passé bien plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Kid. Je le connais depuis qu'il a quinze ans, eh oui ! Que le temps passe vite ! Petit bébé deviendra grand~ !**

**_Petit bébé ? Répéta Kid en arquant un sourcil.**

**_C'est ce que je lui répétais quand il n'était pas aussi grand. A partir du jour où il m'a dépassé j'ai compensé en le pinçant.**

**_C'est tout ?**

**_J'ai dit que je le pinçais. Mais j'ai pas préciser où. Sourit-elle l'air machiavélique.**

**_…Grosse dégueulasse !**

**_Encore une fois j'ai pas dit où je le pinçais ! Bref passons, c'était un garçon brillant, charmant et empoté à la fois, c'était triste des fois de voir à quel point il était stupide.**

**_Empoté ? Reprit doucement Bubble étonnée.**

**_Tu l'as rencontré ? Questionna Momo en la regardant.**

**_Oui. C'était mon ancien capitaine. Expliqua la rose.**

**_Hmhm. Et…Tu ne la jamais vu faire des choses étranges ? Du genre…Se casser la figure à terre parce qu'il avait pas assez dormi ? Je me souviens d'une semaine où il n'avait pas dormi, et il commençait à divaguer sérieusement. Il s'est même mit à courir après un homme de notre équipage avec un scalpel en main en hurlant : « MAIS ATTENDS JE T'AIME ! IL FAUT QUE JE TE REGARDE DE L'INTERIEUR ! TON CŒUR BAT MERVEILLEUSEMENT BIEN ! JE T'AIMEUH ! »**

**_…Il a pas dit ça ?! Sursauta Kid.**

**_Si, le gars s'en ai sorti mais ça l'a traumatisé de voir Law avec un sourire de psychopathe. Ce gamin m'a fait tellement de truc ! Disséquer un rat trop proprement, sauter du bateau en prétendant : « _J'ai oublié que j'avais un pouvoir, je m'en suis rappelé en plein vol. _», « _Je retrouve pas mes vêtements, je crois que je les ai oublié au pressing de l'île qu'on n'a quitté y'a deux jours._ », « _J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que vous étiez assise sur mon bureau et que vous étiez sur le point de briser mon hublot. Ah non c'était pas un rêve. J'suis fatigué moi alors…_ » et j'en passe, y'en a trop…**

Kid frappait du poing sur la table. Il venait d'oublier sa douleur et riait à en vomir ses tripes. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais entendu de telles choses sur le Trafalgar et il adorait ça. Maintenant il ne pourrait le regarder sans éclater de rire en repensant à tout ça. Bubble serra les dents, elle voulait rire, mais avec les souvenirs tant positifs que négatifs qu'elle possédait de lui, elle se demanda si Momo disait vraiment la vérité.

**_Je pense que le pire, c'était ce mois-là, où je lui avais acheté plusieurs livres de médecine. Ça le fascinait tellement qu'il n'en dormait pas la nuit, il lisait tous ses livres ! Et pendant plusieurs jours, il n'a pas dormi. Vous avez vus ses cernes quand même ! Et comme l'autre fois, il disait vraiment n'importe quoi. A force, j'ai arrêté de dormir pour le forcé à aller se coucher.**

**_HAHAHA !**

**_Aaah…**

**_Et puis un jour alors que tout était relativement calme, notre capitaine lui a demandé d'aller se coucher parce qu'il commençait vraiment à faire peur. Alors le gamin s'est mis à hurlé qu'il était pas fatigué, qu'il allait bien, que c'était pas parce qu'il dormait plus qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé et qu'il servait à rien. Un gars est venu, l'a poussé du bout du doigt et Law s'est écroulé. Il s'est endormi la seconde qui a suivi ! Ah ce gosse…**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La table venait tout juste de tressauter. Kid était à terre riant, pleurant, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait apprendre en plus. Ça y est, techniquement, là, c'était mort pour le Trafalgar ! Plus Kid en apprenait, plus il savait que lors de leur prochaine rencontre, il n'irait pas de main morte sur les dossiers ! Bubble avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Trop c'est trop ! Law devait vraiment être adorablement idiot étant jeune ! Kid essuya une larme et se redressa sur la table avec une sorte de rictus plutôt mal foutu.

**_Oui, Law était un phénomène.**

**_Au point d'se faire déshabiller par son mentor ça j'pense pas ! Ricana le rouquin.**

**_Il était mouillé et dans les pommes j'te dis ! Grogna l'autre.**

**_Mais quand même ! C'pas moi qui me laisserait m'faire déshabiller !**

**_C'est sûr quand on est à moitié nu avec un pantalon qui couvre tout juste l'entre-jambe. Répliqua-t-elle l'air moqueur.**

**_J'te permets pas !**

**_Ben, moi si.**

**_S'pèce de…**

**_Tiens Bubble ! C'est ça, hein ? T'as l'air de mieux connaître mon élève ! Et tu l'as en plus haute estime on dirait ! J'ai plein de photo de lui ! Tu veux les voir ?**

**_Quoi ?! S'étrangla Kid en fixant les personnes en face de lui.**

**_Ah oui !**

**_Bon alors…Tiens, celle-là a été prise à la fête de ses seize ans, y'a un imbécile qui l'a poussé dans son gâteau ! Le cuisto était furax mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Dit-elle en sortant une photo de sa tunique.**

Bubble prit la photo légèrement jaunie entre ses doigts. Et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres roses. Law était en pleine puberté, il commençait tout juste à avoir de la barbe et il déjà ses boucles d'oreilles. Sur la photo on pouvait très clairement voir Law, faisant une moue boudeuse, avec une tonne de crème sur la figure et ses vêtements. Derrière, un homme avec des lunettes noires, aux cheveux de même couleur et coupé courts, avec une cuillère collée à la joue, souriant, l'air de se moquer du plus jeune. Derrière une touffe de plumes roses, de dos visiblement, sauvant les restes du gâteau pour mieux les lancés sur les autres personnes présentes. Momo expliqua que c'est elle qui avait pris la photo, non sans peine, tant elle riait.

**_Il nous a boudés une semaine ! Sourit la rousse.**

**_C'est quoi ce truc rose ça me dit un truc…**

**_C'est rien ! Esquiva rapidement la Suppai. Tiens, sur celle-là, il dormait sur moi. Il était malade le pauvre. Il était dans la vigie sous la pluie avec un simple débardeur, il faisait froid et son remplaçant n'est jamais venu ! Si tu regardes derrière, tu devrais trouver un petit texte je crois…**

**«_ Law est malade, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Momo la sauvage_❀**

**_Petit LAWLY ne devrait pas rester dans le froid comme ça ! Fufufu~ ! L'imbécile de Capitaine_**

**_La prochaine fois mange un pull. Monsieur Bambou _»**

**_Quoi ? Sourit Bubble amusée.**

**_Haha ! Laisse, c'est de vieux délires qu'on a eu avec le Capitaine et un camarade.**

**_Balance les photos la rousse !**

**_« S'il te plaît » ça n'écorche pas la bouche tête de con !**

Momo ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sortit des dizaines et des dizaines de photos. Kid s'emparait des plus drôles, celles qui humiliaient parfaitement le Chirurgien. Bubble les regardait lentement, en écoutant les explications de leur "invitée". Ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir Law, bien que ce soit sur papier glacé, et jauni en plus de ça, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus. Elle pouvait découvrir une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Son côté maladroit, qui selon son mentor, à disparue depuis. Momo avait expliqué que, vu dans quel équipage il était tombé, c'était pas sûr qu'il fasse long feu niveau QI, et santé mentale. Selon elle tout le monde était fou et l'est encore, il n'y avait qu'elle et Law qui semblait à peu près normaux. La vice-seconde écoutait attentivement.

**_Tiens, celle-là, c'est mes préférées. C'était quelques semaines avant qu'il ne parte.**

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, ou de déception. Bubble pris les photos entres ses doigts avec une délicatesse infinie. La première, représentait Law, visiblement en train de rire. Il était allongé les cheveux ébouriffés, sa tête, contre celle de Momo qui souriait simplement. Il était plus âgé que sur les autres. Momo lui dit qu'il avait vingt ans à ce moment-là. L'autre, avait pour décor une plage. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et Law, encore une fois, avant un grand sourire sur cette photo. Derrière la photo, il y avait un petit dialogue.

« _D : We-Chan~ ! Il fait froid !_

_W : Je sais. Et pourquoi j'ai pris l'appareil photo ? J'ai les doigts gelés maintenant ! *fronce les sourcils*_

_M : Parce que t'es bête !_

_L : Très même ! *__se cache derrière Momo__*__ - C'EST FAUX !_

_W : Je ne vous permets pas ! *tape du pied*_

_M : Oh la ferme !_

_L : Momo-Senpai, l'eau à l'air chaude non ?_

_M : Si tu veux te geler le derrière vas-y, je ne t'en empêche pas. *soupire*_

_D : Eh ! Ben tant que vous y êtes, prenez une photo là ! Comme ça vous aurez un souvenir !_

_M : OH MON DIEU ! IL A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE D'INTELLIGENT !_

_W : Allez, mettez-vous bien !_

_M *passe son bras derrière le cou de Law* : Viens là gamin, on est des stars !_

_L *rit* : Non attendez je suis pas prêt !_

_D & W : Trop tard !_

_L : Ah non ! Attendez ! On en reprend une ! S'il vous plaît ! _»

Bubble rit tout doucement. Avec le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Law, en fouillant bien dans sa mémoire, il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu le jeune s'esclaffer de la sorte en sa compagnie. Des questions brûlèrent les lèvres de la vice-seconde, qui détaillait du regard chaque photo. La dernière, la plus touchante aux yeux de Momo. C'était elle et Law, encore une fois, cette fois l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Law la portait en fait. Un de ces câlins qui font mal aux côtes.

« _Tu me manqueras, imbéciles de mouflet incompétent !_ »

**_On la prise deux fois, normalement, Law doit avoir la deuxième. Sourit Momo.**

**_…Vous semblez tenir à lui.**

**_On peut dire ça. En fait…**

**_EH MOMO ! Hurla Kid.**

**_Ha ?**

**_Pourquoi tu l'as pris en train de vomir ? S'écria le capitaine du navire complètement mort de rire.**

**_Je l'ai encore ? Haha ! Ce jour-là lui et le capitaine avait fait un pari. Celui qui boit le plus de litre de soda avant que la date expire. En fait, on l'a plus forcé qu'autre chose.**

**_La date expirait quand ? Demanda Bubble par curiosité.**

**_Ben en fait un de nos camarades, avait eu l'excellente idée, -c'est ironique, hein-, d'acheter une dizaine de cageot de soda. Et comme personne n'osait en prendre, et que la date approchait, le capitaine a eu une illumination : concours de celui qui boira le plus de litres de soda. Law s'est fait enrôlé contre son gré. 8 litres de soda qu'il est parti vomir avant la fin. Les sodas périmaient le jour même à 18heures. Law a vomit à 14heures. Et a eu un mal de ventre terrible.**

**_Vraiment ?**

**_Oui, oui. Pauvre enfant…Murmura la rousse dans un sourire en rangeant ses photos.**

**_Attends, attends ! Laisse-moi les voir encore ! Histoire de m'imprimer tout ça dans la cervelle ! J'ai juste trop hâte de le revoir là !**

**_Rend-les, moi ! Maintenant que je sais où il est, je peux m'en aller.**

La plus jeune de deux femmes sursauta. Bizarrement elle eut une peur bleue que cette femme s'en aille. C'était un peu la dernière chose qui la rattachait à Law pour le moment. Bubble saisit le bras de la Suppai qui la regarda le regard interrogateur.

**_Re…Restez au moins ce soir s'il vous plaît ! Je…On…Vous êtes notre invitée, hein ?! Lança-t-elle en fixant son supérieur.**

**_Ouais, ouais ! Reste donc c'soir la rousse ! J'vais pouvoir m'éclater encore un peu ! Trafalgar t'es foutu !**

**_…Bon, j'ai pas pour habitude de décliner les invitations. D'accord.**

Bubble eu un sourire rassuré, et un soupir de soulagement. Ses questions ne resteront pas en suspens, et Kid, bien trop amusé par les photos ne se souciera même pas une seconde d'elle.

Le pont était propre, la nuit était tombée, et c'était la fête. Momo n'aimait pas particulièrement faire la fête, c'est pourquoi elle donna toutes les photos un peu gênantes de Law à Kid et s'en alla dans son coin. Un petit coin sombre, très faiblement éclairé, elle regardait le ciel étoilé en écoutant les piaillements des pirates de cet équipage qui lui semblait plus que débile.

**_Momo ? C'est votre prénom ? Demanda une voix.**

**_Oui. Bubble ? Viens. Répondit la rousse en tapotant le bois près d'elle.**

**_Merci. Vous ne…**

**_Tutoie-moi, tu n'es pas mon élève, alors j'accepte le tutoiement.**

**_Law vous…Ah euh…Te vouvoie ?**

**_Ben il est bien obligé cet incompétent ! Après ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Railla la Suppai.**

**_Ah oui…**

**_Ecoute, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, va droit au but. Tu sais, j'ai vu comment tu regardais les photos. Law, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer non ?**

**_….Euh…**

**_Ah…**

**_Vous…Euh…Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?**

**_…Je n'assume pas.**

**_Comment ça ? Demanda la rose en arquant un sourcil.**

**_Eh bien en fait…Je considère Law comme mon fils si tu veux. Et donc quand il a décidé de quitter l'équipage pour fonder le sien, je me suis énervée. J'étais tellement attachée à lui que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir. C'est bête. Hahaha…Et donc, quand il est partit, je lui ai promis qu'on se reverrait, que ce soit moi qui vienne ou lui.**

**_…Je vois.**

**_Et toi ma grande ! Raconte-moi ! Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses si bien !**

**_Mais ! C'est moi qui pose les questions !**

**_Bon ok. Je te dis tout si tu me dis tout, on fait comme ça ? Sourit Momo d'un air presque aguicheur.**

**_Ouais…Mais moi d'abord. Marmonna Bubble en croisant les jambes.**

**_D'accord, pose tes questions ! J'écoute et je réponds !**

**_Bon alors…Est-ce que Law était un bon élève ?**

**_Le meilleur.**

**_Il travaillait bien ?**

**_Trop même.**

**_Et euh…Ses tatouages…**

**_Cadeau de ma part.**

**_…Non sans rire…**

**_Il a choisi les motifs, et je l'ai emmené se faire tatoué. C'était marrant de le voir serré les dents.**

**_Oh…**

**_Tu cherches tes questions là…Soupira la Suppai.**

**_Pardon, mais j'en ai tellement que ça se bouscule.**

**_Tu l'aimes ? Lança la rousse.**

**_…**

**_HEIN ?! QUOI ?! S'écria Bubble en rougissant.**

**_Ben je te demande si tu l'aimes. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi ? Je suis plus vieille que toi, je connais ces choses ! S'exclama l'autre, fière d'elle-même.**

**_Eh bien…Euh…**

**_Hm ? Fit Momo en s'approchant de de la rose.**

**_Ben écoute…**

**_Hm ? Hm ?**

**_Non mais sérieux…je….**

**_AH ! JE LE SAVAIS !**

**_J'ai rien dit !**

**_Ça crève les yeux !**

**_C'EST FAUX ! S'indigna fortement la Picadilly.**

**_Oh c'est bon, je ne dirai rien à Law si ça t'embête tant que ça ! Promit Momo.**

**_…Merci…**

**_Ah, parce qu'en plus tu avoues. Sourit narquoisement la rousse.**

**_Tu blufflais ?! Sursauta Bubble.**

**_Je te l'ai dit, je suis plus vieille. Dit-elle en tapotant sur sa tête.**

**_Oh mon dieu.**

**_Bon, ben tu sauras pour la prochaine fois !**

**_Hm…**

Elles restèrent un moment à se chamailler, criant, riant, hurlant sans arrêt. Pour une fois qu'il y avait une présence féminine autre qu'elle sur ce bateau, et en plus, elle connaissait Law ! Momo continua de lui contrer certaines photos de Law, moins stupides, plus douces. Jeux de lumières, sourire calme, visage lumineux. Elle ne reconnaissait presque pas son ancien capitaine. Les jeunes femmes se racontèrent mutuellement leur passé avec Law, en s'écoutant poliment et attentivement. Bubble était presque fasciné d'entendre le passé de Law. Lui qui n'aurait sûrement rien dit, même en demandant en s'agenouillant devant lui. Après quelques heures, la Picadilly s'endormit sur l'épaule du mentor de son ancien capitaine, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**_Bu-chan ! Debout !**

**_Hein ? Quoi ?**

Bubble ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Puis regarda Killer un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dormi dehors. La jeune femme se releva, s'étira et prit le temps de respirer l'air marin pour bien se réveiller avant qu'un sursaut ne la prenne.

**_Où ? S'écria-t-elle.**

**_De quoi ? Demanda Killer.**

**_Elle ! Momo ! Où elle est ?**

**_Tu l'as ratée. Dit Kid en arrivant. Elle est partie il y a une vingtaine de minute. Elle ne tenait pas à te réveiller alors elle s'est fait la belle en restant polie : Momo a dit au revoir à tout le monde et t'as simplement embrassée sur le front.**

**_T'as l'air dégoûté captain.**

**_Les photos, elle est repartie avec…Merde ! Pesta-t-il en s'en allant.**

**_Oh…Souffla Bubble l'air déçue.**

**_Bu-Chan, si ça peut te consoler, elle a laissé ça pour toi. Lança Killer en lui tendant une enveloppe. Elle était cool cette nana ! Dommage ! Je lui ai pas parlé longtemps ! Ahalala ! Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.**

Bubble prit l'enveloppe, la retourna entre ses doigts et fini par l'ouvrir tout tremblante.

« _Ma Bubble._

_Je t'ai connue seulement ce soir, et déjà je t'adore comme j'ai adoré cet imbécile de Law. Ecoute, je vais rendre une visite à ton ancien capitaine et lui passer le bonjour de ta part. Tu as mis un trouble énorme dans mon esprit. Maintenant je veux tout savoir de toi ! Dans sa version à lui cependant. Il a une chose que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est qu'on a un point commun toi et moi : on est toute les deux les seules femmes dans un équipage surtout masculin ! Toi tu es vice-seconde et moi je suis la Seconde. Simple différence. Bref. Je parlerai à Law, et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il essaie de te revoir._

_Il ne me refuse rien normalement. N'écoute plus cette tête de con de Kid. Il ne te créera que des problèmes !_

_Ma Bubble, j'espère te revoir ! Je te promets que vous vous reverrez !_

_PS : Je te laisse cette photo de Law. Je me suis rendue compte avant de partir que je l'avais en deux fois, elle aussi. L'originale est plus petite. Je te laisse donc la plus grande ! Profite, généralement je suis pas aussi gentille ! _»

Bubble attrapa la photo. C'était Law. Law appuyé sur le bastingage d'un bateau, un doux sourire au visage, les yeux luisant d'une joie simple et naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient au vent, il semblait parfaitement calme. La jeune femme sourit, replia la lettre et alla dans sa cabine en fredonna une mélodie qui tintait dans sa tête. Certains pirates la regardaient étrangement, comme étonnés de voir ce sourire sur son visage. Une fois dans sa cabine elle ferma la porte puis se jeta sur son lit.

Elle avait eu cette impression d'être avec Law sans le voir. Sa rencontre avec cette femme lui avait redonné un espoir oublié.

**_Merci…**

**_Capitaine ! Lança une voix masculine.**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Penguin ?**

**_Il y a…Quelqu'un…Une femme ! Sur une embarcation. Qui s'approche de nous !**

Law releva la tête, se leva de sa chaise et monta sur le pont de son sous-marin. Son souffle se coupa et ses membres de raidirent en voyant la personne qui venait tout juste de poser son pied sur le pont. Il en trembla presque. Ces cheveux rouges. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui avait des cheveux comme ça !

**_Momo….Senpai… Murmura le Trafalgar en avançant tout doucement.**

**_Law, ça fait longtemps. Sourit-elle.**

Il laissa son nodachi tomber à terre et se précipita vers elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand maintenant, mais il se sentait tellement petit face à son mentor. Momo passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme avant qu'il ne la prenne fortement contre lui, le cœur battant, surpris, et heureux à la fois.

**_Momo-Senpai ! Ça fait longtemps ! Sourit Law.**

**_Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas bien ?**

**_Hm ? oui, oui ! Et vous ?**

**_Oui. Tu sais, je viens de quitter un équipage intéressant.**

**_Ah ?**

**_Tu connais une certaine Bubble ?**

Il tressaillit et perdit presque son sourire.

**_Bubble ? Vous…Vous l'avez rencontrée ? Balbutia le brun.**

**_J'ai des questions pour toi. Mouflet.**

**_Momo-Senpai…**

_"Je te promets que vous vous reverrez…"_


	82. O2 : Chapter 47

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou__: Merci de votre soutien les filles ! J'espère que tu es guérie depuis le temps._

_Itinerys__: J'hésite encore grandement à le faire rencontrer Bubble mais il se peut que ça se fasse quand même ! Il faut dire que Momo, elle en a des dossiers ! J'ai vraiment adoré son texte ! Et puis, t'aurais juste eu à menacer tes deux monstres de se faire opérer par Law s'ils ne dormaient pas ! XD_

_AnnaSophia__: Vous semblez être pas mal à avoir aimé la lettre et moi, j'en suis contente ! J'ai un peu douté en l'écrivant mais puisque tu aimes et les autres aussi alors…_

_Roblochon__: Quel nom sympathique tu as trouvé ! Ouais ça fait un second Traffy ! Je suis heureuse que les chapitres adoucissent ta journée. Et si, tu as raison, c'est bien celle d' « Acidité extrême »._

_Dan. Momo__: (je laisse un espace dans ton pseudo sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton pseudo s'efface quand je publie le chapitre :'( ) t'en fais pas, moi je ne peux quasiment plus poster de chapitre tant le temps m'est limité ! J'hésite à faire Drew/Law…sérieusement c'est pas que ça me plairait pas mais je sais pas comment gérer les réactions de Law du coup je verrais si la situation le permet et je ferais en fonction ! *Law, te regardant étrangement : Je ne crois pas que tu accepterais de le rencontrer de la manière que j'aurais de te l'amener… En ce qui concerne ton OS, c'était un plaisir et vu comment je l'avais aimé, je me devais de le partager ! XD Hâte de lire la suite en tout cas !_

_Simili D Axel__: Quel était le passage de la fic' qui t'a le plus marqué ? Moi, les yeux brillants de larmes :…Mais…mais Kid, il….*serre mes doigts autour de mon oreiller*….je suis toute seule moi….*me cache pleurnicher la tête dans mon oreiller*_

_Portgas D. Hikaru__: T'en fais pas pour la longueur de la review, je ne prends pas ça comme un manque d'intérêt ou autre. Moi-même, je sais que je devrais répondre plus amplement à chacun des lecteurs mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps...Oui, il y aura une suite !_

_Ciella__: Parce que tu conseilles à tes patients de se suicider ?! Mais heu…ce n'est pas dans la déontologie des psys ça ! HEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY ! Pardon, petit trouble suite aux séquelles irréversibles de cette chanson…. J'espère que Momo ne tombera pas sur mes dossiers ou je suis déjà grillée pour Kid._

_MllExo__: Tant qu'il ne t'a pas ravagé les murs à coup d'armes en fer ! Je suis bien contente de le revoir ! *sur le pas de la porte, je le vois arriver*_

_Kid, sourire moqueur : Alors ? T'as survécu sans moi ?_

_Moi, décidée à lui faire ravaler sa fierté : Très bien ! Dofla m'a dit de te dire que ton lit est très confortable. Par contre, il risque d'y avoir des « tâches »._

_Kid, perdant son sourire comme ses couleurs : Qu…QUOI ?!_

_Moi, plaquant mon visage contre lui en le serrant dans mes bras : J'rigole, tu m'as manqué, Captain !_

_Kid, reprenant un peu consistance, me soulève par le col de mon T-shirt et me lève à la hauteur de ses yeux : Lâche-moi, la blondasse ! J'suis pas une de tes peluches !_

_Ichigo-from-Hell__: Je te l'aurais bien offert avec plaisir mais je crois qu'il ne fera pas la fin de la fic '….OUPS SPOIL ! Moi, je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Dan. Momo qui a fait tout le texte ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir : le rendre public !_

_Anna1819__: Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Et je suis sûre que Miss Momo a encore des choses à nous montrer !_

_Lilo65__: La voici !_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__: J'avoue que sa vision est non seulement hilarante mais aussi très respectueuse de Bubble (qui l'aime énormément) !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia__: Mais de rien, moi je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Dan. Momo qui a tout écrit et cela par pur gentillesse ! Un joli cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait il y a un certain moment et que j'ai eu le grand plaisir de lire !_

_AliceLaw__: C'est Law qui a été opéré étant petit. J'avoue que c'est très confus dans le texte mais vu que c'étaient deux garçons et que je ne voulais pas utiliser le nom de Law…ça rend les choses compliquées ! Tous tes compliments vont à Dan. Momo qui a rédigé l'intégralité du texte, un joli cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait ! *Va sautiller dans les bras de l'auteur de l'OS !*_

_Kumo__: Après, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un OS bonus, et que ce qui y est décrit n'est pas forcément la manière dont se comporte Bubble arrivée à ce stade de la fic'. C'est vrai que j'aurais du le poster avant pour ne pas qu'il y ait de confusion entre les deux passages mais bon…je suis tête en l'air ! Merci à Dan. Momo pour la rédaction intégrale !_

_Tsui Yun__: Très bien, je prépare tout ça ! Quel genre de poisson préfère Bruine ? J'ai du thon rouge, du saumon, du cabillaud, des sardines etc. Pour Mihawk, je propose un Mouton Rothschild ou un Côte-de-Nuit, eh oui je propose du bon ! Welcome to the 5 stars !_

_Shimizuu__: Je suis très contente que tu aies finalement essayé et aimé cette fic' ! Rassures-toi, elle est loin d'être terminée ! (Surtout si je mets encore du temps à poster des chapitres -_-') Je te remercie pour ta review qui fait vraiment plaisir à lire, quelqu'un de nouveau=nouvelles impressions et points de vues ! En espérant que Kid continuera à te plaire et que la fic' également !_

_DJ-Mya972__: Cool à toi d'avoir laissé une review )_

_L a fan__: J'avoue que je poste des chapitres assez courts__.__ Si tu parles du passage de Sabaody, oui, ils étaient vraiment ensemble mais c'est le seul moment avec le moment où Bubble rejoint Kid__. __J'aime tellement lire vos réactions et avancer cette histoire qui me tient à cœur que je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant un moment._

_Minimilie__: Eh bien, bienvenue à toi ! Je souhaite que ces deux gars te plaisent toujours autant ! Bonne suite alors !_

_Larmes-Noire__: Haha ! Pauvre Kiddie ! Il ne va pas trop en baver si je suis ce que j'ai en tête, mais il serait effectivement d'une humeur assez irascible si c'était le cas !_

_Laure__: Aha ! Deux fois le lemon ? Tu risques de tourner citronnée après ! XD Merci de ton compliment !_

* * *

**Chapitre 47 :****Et si on fêtait ça ?**

Eustass Kid se délectait de la réaction de sa subordonnée, toujours assise dans SON fauteuil, les mains crispées sur le papier rugueux de son récent avis de recherche. C'est fou qu'elle ne se soit pas habituée à voir augmenter sa prime. Il faut dire qu'avec lui, il y avait souvent besoin de remettre à jour les sommes au vu des nombreux massacres qu'il causait. Il se rappela que lorsque Killer avait intégré son équipage, sa prime était passée d'un ridicule 67 350 000 Berrys à 103 000 000. Même lui, pourtant si calme derrière son masque, avait eu un tressautement en la recevant. Les Marines étaient si sensibles et délicats que la moindre petite disparition d'île leur causait le plus grand des tracas. Un petit rire monta dans la gorge du capitaine roux : au vu des expériences que pratiquaient certaines divisions de la Marine, elle qui fermait les yeux sur le marchandage des esclaves sur Sabaody, la perte de quelques équipages ridiculement faibles et de villages perdus dans l'océan ne devraient pas les effrayer plus que ça. Le supernova remarqua le regard doré de la femme assise dans son fauteuil, désormais tourné vers lui en signe d'interrogation, sur la raison de son rire, sans doute.

**_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Captain ?**

Kid se surprit à apprécier réentendre cette voix un peu éraillée par les deux longs mois. Il s'avança de deux pas vers elle et lui retira la feuille des mains d'un geste brusque. Son sourire se dessina lentement lorsqu'il regarda la photo qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue sur un mur la première fois. Il posa un regard sur la silhouette qui s'était levée, agacée, et qui le toisait, le nez arrivant à peine à sa gorge.

**_ J'me disais qu't'avais changé en deux ans… déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur.**

Bubble lui arracha littéralement son WANTED des mains, ce qui déchira tout simplement le papier vu que Kid avait une poigne trop forte sur la seconde partie de l'affiche. Bubble regardait avec étonnement la partie restée entre ses doigts.

**_ Héé ! Mon affiche ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!**

L'agacement prit Kid à son tour, n'aimant pas être accusé d'une chose aussi futile, qu'il n'avait pas faite de surcroît.

**_ Tu viens d'te lever, de m'arracher c'te feuille des mains ! Moi j'y suis pour rien, cocotte !**

Elle croisa son regard. Le mot « cocotte » avait du bloquer dans son esprit.

**_ Je suis pas une « cocotte », Captain !**

Kid remarqua qu'elle l'appelait de nouveau « Captain », et non plus par son prénom ou même son nom. Cela l'intrigua mais ce n'était pas un détail important, il laissa donc Bubble sortir en fulminant dans le couloir des cabines. Kid, lui, roula en boule la demi-affiche et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte de sa cabine.

Killer vit la porte s'ouvrir sur la femme aux cheveux roses et une petite joie intérieure le prit. Il avait deviné que son capitaine avait dû donner son avis de recherche remis à jour, et cela, il l'avait compris en voyant le large sourire sur la bouche rosie de sa subordonnée…bon également par le cri de surprise qu'il avait entendu et surtout le rire d'Eustass.

**_ Killer !**

Comme cela faisait du bien d'entendre à nouveau son nom prononcé par la voix féminine. Non pas qu'elle avait réellement eu le temps de totalement disparaître de sa mémoire, mais il avait laissé filer les intonations les plus discrètes.

**_ Alors, Bubby ? Enfin d'retour ? J'espère qu't'as pas mis en rogne l'captain dès qu't'arrives parc'que là, ça l'aurait pas fait !**

**_ JE M'APPELLE BUBBLE !, **s'exaspéra-t-elle avant de venir se planter avec un sourire moqueur sous son nez.** Alors ? J't'ai pas trop manqué, Barbie ?**

Killer la saisit brusquement par sa chemise et colla son masque au visage de la femme.

**_ S'tu continues, j'vais t'tuer. J'm'appelle Killer, pigé ?!**

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Bubble ne s'était pas départie de son sourire, connaissant trop bien son supérieur pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas prévenue s'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer. Et puis, il ne l'aurait pas assassinée après bientôt deux ans de navigation ensemble, pour une raison aussi futile ! C'est pourquoi un petit rire étouffé par l'épaisseur du masque se fit entendre avant qu'une poigne n'aille ébouriffer avec force les cheveux roses qui s'emmêlèrent sur le crâne de Bubble.

**_ Killeeeer ! Arrête !**

**_ Pas tout d'suite, Bubby !**

**_ Si t'arrêtes, j'te fais des nouilles ce soir !**, tenta Bubble dans un demi-rire mêlé à un cri de protestation.

La main se retira avec un peu de retard de la tignasse rose.

**_ T'as grandis, nan ?**

La question surprit Bubble qui n'avait décemment pas cherché à le savoir les temps passés, bien trop occupée à remuer son deuil en mille sens. Son esprit s'égarait toujours en pensant à Deny, il ne la quitterait jamais. Mais le temps passé dans son silence religieux lui avait permis de refermer la page de ce livre dont elle aurait tant aimé connaître la suite. Elle regrettait bien évidemment d'avoir coupé toute présence de sa part du reste de l'équipage, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour ne plus jamais avoir à revenir sur cet épisode douloureux de son passé. Et elle n'aurait pas supporté de décevoir Kid une fois de plus en montrant cette part de faiblesse. Elle avait grandi, oui, mais pas qu'en centimètres. Son armure s'était forgée, endurcie et renforcée, de manière que plus aucune allusion à son passé ne pourrait la blesser de nouveau. Elle en était sûre. Sûre…

**_ Hého ? Bubble !**

La main de Killer passa devant les billes dorées qui se focalisèrent sur son mouvement, réchappée d'un nouvel égarement.

**_ T'vas pas r'tourner dans ton silence, hein ?**

Bubble renvoya un sourire rassurant.

**_ Nan, t'en fais pas Killer, c'est passé maintenant. Mais j'vais peut-être être plus lente à la détente désormais !**

Killer croisa les bras et s'éloigna, appelé par un autre des hommes de l'équipage à la vigie.

**_ Tant qu'tu réponds à mes ordres, c'est l'principal !**

Bubble rigola et s'approcha d'un groupe de ses hommes composé de Wire, Heat et quatre autres joyeux drilles. Tous eurent un élan de sympathie en la voyant arriver. Bubble salua Wire d'un salut discret, encore pour le remercier de sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il lui rendit la pareille. Elle avait une relation assez étrange avec lui. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et elle ne lui portait donc pas plus d'intérêt pour ne pas créer d'animosité inutile à bord. Et pourtant, il ne rechignait pas à lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, de gérer une part de l'équipage lors des assauts importants et même de lui servir le café le matin ! En contrepartie, Bubble ne l'accablait pas d'ordres inutiles, le laissait tranquille quand il montrait des signes d'agacement et tentait de ne pas réagir trop violemment quand il se montrait vulgaire ou hautain envers elle.

**_ Oh ? Si ce n'est pas la vice-seconde que je vois là ?**, l'interpella l'un des hommes, un ceinturon en guise de collier.

**_ Oh ! Si ce n'est pas un collier tout neuf à ton cou ?**, répondit sur le même ton Bubble à Andrew.

Il était l'actuel petit ami de Killer….ce qui pouvait expliquer le collier….Il y en avait eu huit jusque là, tous trépassés par on-ne-sait qui, Kid ou Killer, l'un sûrement en colère et l'autre ayant trouvé un nouveau copain...ils y passaient quatre par quatre dans les périodes de grands tourments, comme à Sabaody.

Bubble se mit à discuter, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes de sociabilité tandis que Killer continuait un débat assez agité avec Typo, en haut de la vigie. On entendait parfois un juron étouffé dans le ventre du navire, venant d'un homme aux cheveux roux venant de tomber sur, et à cause de, l'un des bricolages que réalisaient les hommes pendant les soirées d'ennui. La vice-seconde alla se servir à boire un verre de rhum dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Heat et d'autres, ayant tenté, depuis Sabaody, d'oublier la grenadine. C'était plus amusant de passer ses soirées en compagnie des hommes d'équipage avec une belle chope de liquide brûlant la gorge, qu'avec un verre de sirop pétillant.

Kid les avait rejoints en cours de route, vidant à lui seul trois chopes en l'espace de deux minutes. Et il n'était même pas éméché ! Tous avaient discuté avec plus ou moins d'animation sur les menaces éventuelles du Nouveau Monde et des pirates à garder à l'œil.

**_ Dans c'monde, les plus faibles mourront, c'est clair. Je les tuerais tous et je serais le Roi des Pirates. C'est pas plus compliqué qu'ça, **avait déclaré Kid, les pieds croisés sur la table, se balançant en arrière, l'air serein et déterminé.

Bubble avait souri discrètement derrière sa chope, les mots de cet homme sonnant comme une fatalité pour le reste du monde. Ce côté de sa personnalité lui plaisait : déterminé, sûr de lui et implacable. Elle regrettait que ses travers l'empêchent de pouvoir y ressembler. Kid avait rapidement croisé ce regard mêlé de certitude et d'admiration et se dit qu'il était vraiment exceptionnel. Honnêtement, il s'aimait. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à devenir, de l'engouement ou la crainte qu'il inspirait, et du chemin parcouru. Lui seul savait de quoi il était parti et c'est pour cela qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne se permettre de le rabaisser ou mettre en doute ses rêves…

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur Typo, totalement agité, le sourire tordu sur sa face brunie par les heures de soleil. Il allait annoncer une bonne nouvelle, chacun en était sûr.

**_ Bâtiment de la Marine en vue ! Un énorme ! Grouillez-vous bande de trous du cul !**, exhorta-t-il en éclatant de rire, tellement l'excitation le prenait au corps.

Il faut dire que cela allait faire cinq longues semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas touché à leurs armes. Kid cessa immédiatement de se balancer et, poussant un juron, se leva d'un puissant mouvement qui fit craquer la chaise de soulagement. Ses pas lourds furent rapidement suivis par ceux désordonnés des gars sortant de la cuisine. Bubble sauta par-dessus la chaise tombée au sol du capitaine et commença à crier avec satisfaction ses ordres de manœuvre, l'adrénaline du combat imminent parcourant ses veines. Cela allait faire longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus ressentie.

Du pont, on pouvait effectivement voir l'énorme bâtiment de la Marine faisant cap sur eux. Les hommes sortaient les épées des fourreaux, rechargeaient les pistolets, aiguisaient moult outils pouvant servir à blesser ou à tuer. Kid était au milieu du pont, le regard planté sur la forme qui prenait de plus en plus de détails grâce à la vitesse imposée aux deux navires. Les bras croisés, il attendait sans aucune inquiétude de réduire les pauvres bleus de Marines en charpie afin de pouvoir retourner finir sa quatrième chope de rhum. Killer était déjà en place, ses faux tournant d'impatience et Bubble enlevait d'éventuelles traces sur le pommeau de l'une de ses ninjato.

**_ Vous pensez qu'c'est un amiral d'ces enfoirés d'Marines, Captain ?**, beugla un des hommes.

**_ Aucune idée ! Mais ils finiront au fond d'l'eau pareil !**

**_ La vache ! Ils sont un bon paquet ! On va pouvoir s'éclater !**, renchérit un second.

**_ Ils sont là pour nous ou ils se sont paumés comme d'habitude ?**, interrogea son voisin.

**_ Aucune idée mais ils ne viennent pas pour prendre le thé !**

Un instant s'écoula avant que Killer ne s'exclame.

**_ J'le r'connais ! C'est l'vice-amiral Amadeus ! C'est un fêlé, c'type ! Hahaha ! De mieux en mieux !**

**_ T'es sûr, Killer ?!**, demanda Kid, en esquissant un sourire.

**_ Et certain ! L'a la gueule amochée comme pas deux, c'type ! Z'allez pouvoir vous éclater, Captain !**

Personne n'eut besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la bouche grenat s'était étirée en un rictus jubilatoire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le brouhaha des cris d'agitation sur le pont du navire de la Marine ne se fasse entendre. Le bruit des chiens des fusils prêts à tirer étaient le plus reconnaissable car unique. Bubble avait appris à ses dépends que les modèles de fusils utilisés par la Marine pouvaient tirer jusqu'à 6 balles avant de nécessiter une recharge, contre 4 pour la plupart des armes que possédaient les armes du marché et donc les pirates. Une violente détonation suivie d'une immense gerbe d'eau venant inonder le pont principal la fit revenir à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les Marines avaient donné le premier coup de canon et ce fut un second qui poussa Kid à ordonner d'aller armer les canons de la cale.

**_ BUBBLE !**, beugla-t-il**, VA GERER LES GARS EN D'SSOUS !**

**_ A tes ordres, Captain !**

Elle détacha son attention de ceux qui s'activaient déjà à accueillir les Marines désormais dénombrables. Elle suivit Typo qui s'occupait généralement de ce genre de manœuvres et descendit l'escalier situé sous la trappe du pont. Presque totalement vertical, il perçait les trois ponts qui composaient le ventre du bâtiment. En dessous du pont extérieur, le premier sous-sol abritait les réserves de nourriture, la boisson et quelques coffres, remplis de leur butin. Ils descendirent sans plus s'en soucier et arrivèrent encore plus bas, là où étaient toutes les réserves d'armes, de poudre et ce qui allait leur rendre un grand service, les canons. Au nombre de six pour chaque bord, une dizaine d'hommes s'activaient déjà à lever les trappes et pousser les masses de fonte en direction du navire Marine.

La moitié d'entre eux inséraient les boulets dans le cul des canons, prêts à tirer dès que Typo ou Bubble en donnerait l'ordre. C'était plutôt simple: dès qu'Eustass aurait estimé le moment de donner feu venu, il le gueulerait comme à son habitude et les trappes ouvertes étaient suffisantes pour ne pas forcer quelqu'un à rester sur l'échelle pour entendre ses ordres. Le relais était ensuite passé aux maîtres-canonniers qui géraient l'affaire tout le long que le combat durerait, le tout supervisé par Bubble qui ne remontrait qu'en cas de problème ou d'appel.

**_ ALLEZ EN BAS ! COULEZ-MOI CES ABRUTIS !**, rugit la voix de Kid, étouffée par le bois épais des ponts.

Le premier boulet pirate frôla la coque tachetée du bâtiment Marine, faisant jurer quelques hommes. En haut, on pouvait entendre le bruit des armes s'entrechoquer, les corps cogner contre le pont ou les bastingages, et parfois un coup plus sourd que les autres, signifiant qu'un amas de métal géant venait de percuter quelque chose.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Typo, comme le reste des hommes qui répondaient à Bubble sur l'épuisement des munitions, s'étonnait de la durée de ce combat. Certes, il y avait un contre-amiral là-haut et un nombre plutôt conséquent de Marines, mais ce n'était pas un combat sur terre. Il ne devrait pas s'éterniser plus. C'est pourquoi Typo décida de remonter pour voir ce qui se passait et donner un coup de main aux autres.

**_ Ok ! Fais gaffe quand même !**, répondit Bubble d'une voix assez forte qui tentait de couvrir le bruit assourdissant des coups de canons.

Il disparut en haut de l'échelle à travers l'ouverture du pont, laissant Bubble reprendre sa conversation à propos des réserves de munitions qui diminuaient petit à petit.

**_ Vaut mieux pas qu'ce combat s'éternise, **affirma le maître-canonnier.** Sinon, on devra dépenser un max pour remplir le quota !**

**_ T'en fais pas trop, on a assez d'argent po-**

**_ Bubble !**

C'était Typo qui revenait déjà du premier pont, l'air assez contrarié et un certain empressement dans la voix. Bubble trouvait que ça sentait le coup foireux.

**_ Le captain te d'mande en vitesse !**

Son instinct lui intima de ne pas traîner, la situation n'étant pas critique à son niveau, et puis c'était un ordre du capitaine. Elle traversa la rangée de canons, évita le recul de l'un deux après le tir, remercia Typo qui reprenait son poste et se mit à grimper les minces marches en bois, nerveuse à l'idée de devoir débarquer en pleine action.

* * *

_****Je continue de travailler tout en tapant au mieux la fiction mais ne vous en faites pas : je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !****_


	83. O2 : Chapter 48

_*****J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Non, le délai de parution ne sera pas forcément plus rapide, mais plus une autre sur la fic en elle-même….disons qu'un évènement pourrait survenir dans les…je dirais cinq prochains chapitres ? C'est une approximation mais je dirais que ça peut le faire si je me tiens aux idées que j'ai pour l'instant en tête….bref, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous offrir le chapitre que j'ai en trame !****_

_Itinerys__ : Parfois, je me demande si, pour avoir une attaque comme « Iron Arm » , Kid n'avait pas un hochet étant petit. Mais si ! Je te jure qu'il a une tête à en avoir eu un ! _

_Larmes-Noire__ : Beiiin…je sais pas trop mais mes profs eux, doivent avoir la réponse !_

_Xx-Lu-Chan-xX__ : Il me semble que tu as déjà posté une review ) « __J'ai adoré j'ai réussi à tout lire en, quoi, 2/ 3 Jours XD » mais je n'oserais jamais me plaindre de quelqu'un laissant une review XD ! _

_Lilo65__ : Vraiment ? Voici la suite alors !_

_Dan. Momo__ : Je n'ai pas encore fait rentrer le point de vue de Drew dans le passage mais ça pourrait être amusant oui ! Tadaaam ! Voici la suite ! _

_AnnaSophia__ : J'ai tenté de placer plus de choses sur l'environnement du combat, en espérant que ça aille ^^ HAHA ! Moi aussi j'aime cette phrase. Au cas où un jour je sois dans l'impossibilité de continuer cette fic', je préviendrais avant, ne t'en fais pas ) _

_Portgas D. Hikaru__ : Une semaine, (enfin plusieurs semaines ^^') très fatigante(s)…et des bacs blancs, des interros…bref, un emploi du temps de 1__ère__ dans le milieu d'année. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton chat, moi-même tenant énormément au mien, je peux comprendre à quel point tu l'aimais… 12 ans, ce n'est pas un moment facile, moi-même de 12 à 14 je n'ai pas aimé __ mais garde toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher et tu passeras le cap sans soucis ), les notes, ça passera ! Confiance ! Sinon, merci de tes encouragements et au prochain chapitre ! _

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__ : Normalement, Killer et Bubble devraient développer une relation un peu plus différente dans le reste de la fic'…mais chuuut ! ) _

_MllxElo__ : C'est bien Kid, t'as été sage ! Je suis tellement contente de te récupérer « in my houuuse » ! Yep ! Ca manquait de testostérone dans mon quotidien ! Du mâle du vrai ! Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la fin !_

_Trafalgar-Lucia__ : Il paraît que regarder des scènes de violences participent à augmenter celle du spectateur….mon DIEU ! Que suis-je en train de faiiire ?! 0_0 Bubble's back !_

_Ichigo-from-Hell __: Trinquons pour le retour du sang dans cette fic' ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Auquel cas je préviendrais par un message_

_AliceLaw__ : Pirates des Caraïbes est juste trop biiiennn ! Je sais qu'i pas que celui là mais bon….Je souhaite que le reste te plaise autant qu'avant !_

_Ciella __: Mes séquelles ne sont pas un fardeau, je m'en arrange :D Kid est assez basique dans ses qualifications…un côté macho qui peut plaire à certaines *hem hem*…Mais c'est clair qu'il s'y croit un peu trop ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 48**** : Un peu d'action, Bubble revient ! **

Soulevant avec hésitation le lourd battant de la trappe, la première chose que vit la vice-seconde des Kid pirates fut un nombre incroyable de jambes s'agiter sur le pont. Les bruits du combat livré devant ses yeux lui appuyaient sur les tympans, symptôme habituel ajouté à l'excitation du combat. D'un coup, un corps de Marine s'effondra juste devant l'ouverture de trappe, synonyme d'une nouvelle victoire de l'un des Kid.

**_ Nom de Dieu !**, jura Bubble, surprise.

L'occasion se présentait pour elle de faire son entrée sans risquer de se prendre une balle perdue. Projetant le battant de toutes ses forces vers le haut, elle attrapa le corps mort du Marine et le plaça en bouclier au-dessus d'elle, le temps pour elle de se sortir du trou des cales et de dégainer un premier ninjato.

**_ Pas de bol, t'as choisi le mauvais côté de la force**, s'adressa-t-elle au Marine mort, ce qui l'aidait à dédramatiser la situation.

Une fois prête à se battre, Bubble laissa tomber le corps sur le pont.

**_ Boum.**

Le spectacle qui s'étalait en vrac sous ses yeux stupéfia Bubble qui eut un petit moment d'absence, le temps que son cerveau assimile toutes les données. Sur toute l'étendue du pont, se battaient Kid pirates et Marines, sans prêter gare à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le bâtiment de la Marine était désormais à moins d'un mètre de leur coque et les soldats s'en déversaient autant que les Kid les laissaient monter sur le pont. Certes, les pirates avaient l'avantage mais l'espace réduit de la zone de combat ne facilitait pas leur tâche, bien trop habitués à répliquer en terrain ouvert. Pourtant, quelque chose l'interpela plus que le capharnaüm qui s'étalait dans un vacarme sur le pont. Elle ne voyait pas le bras métallique destructeur de son capitaine s'abattre comme à son habitude.

**_ OI ! BUBBLE !**, brailla une voix à sa gauche.

Tournant les yeux vers la voix d'un violent coup de tête, elle aperçut Wire achevant son ennemi sans y prêter réelle attention. Accusant quelques égratignures, il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper particulièrement.

**_ T'es enfin remontée ! Qu'est-ce que t'attendais ?!**

**_ Pas ta compréhension en tout cas !**, répliqua-t-elle en apercevant du coin de l'œil un Marine se jeter dans sa direction.

Elle l'empala sans plus de précaution avant de retirer sa lame de la poitrine du malheureux. Wire avait lui aussi trouvé un adversaire et se battait tout en s'adressant à Bubble.

**_ Le Captain voulait que tu remontes en vitesse Bubble-San ! Pas que tu prennes le temps de papoter avec les cadavres !**

**_ Je discute avec qui je veux Wire ! Et occupe-toi plutôt de me dire où se trouve ce foutu Captain !**

**_ Tourne la tête, nom d'un chien !**

En effet, une fois un nouveau tour d'horizon effectué, elle distingua une tâche rougeâtre sur le pont du navire de la Marine. Comment avait-elle pu le louper ?! La masse impressionnante de ferraille se dressait largement au-dessus des mèches enflammées de son propriétaire, les Marines absents de ce qui semblait être l'arène du combat. En face d'Eustass Kid se dressait sans aucune once de peur le vice-amiral Amadeus. Un long manteau recouvrait les épaules carrées et le visage déformé fixait sans gêne le visage caché de Kid.

**_ Il s'est fait embrasser par un chien enragé ou quoi ?!**, s'exclama Bubble, choquée par le faciès de l'adversaire de son capitaine.

**_ C'est ton ex-boss, le Chirurgien, qui lui a fait ça y a des années. Tu le savais pas, mademoiselle Trafalgar ?**, plaisanta Wire.

**_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !**, hurla Bubble, se sentant soudainement emplie d'une forte envie de violence.

Sans plus attendre de réponse, elle détacha son regard de la silhouette encapuchonnée et s'attaqua au premier Marine venu. D'un coup de lame, elle l'étala et passa au suivant qui ne fit pas long feu non plus. Elle enchaîna ainsi les hommes, rencontrant de plus en plus de difficultés au fur et à mesure que sa colère retombait et que les Marines plus gradés remplaçaient les simples bleus.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Bubble ne cessait de défendre bec et ongles le navire de son capitaine. Elle ne se permettait de laisser aucun des hommes face à elle en vie. Le plus risqué était qu'ils atteignent les cales ou parviennent à rentrer dans les cabines. Non pas qu'il y ait grand-chose de valeur à trouver, mais tous les hommes des Kid pirates se refusaient à se laisser envahir par ces Marines, tels des rats de fonds de soute.

Et puis, après avoir laissé tomber un adversaire par-dessus le bastingage, Bubble se rappela que Kid l'avait fait monter par un de ses ordres : il devait sans doute vouloir lui demander quelque chose alors ? Elle se retourna vers le combat qui faisait rage sur l'autre pont, en quête des mèches flamboyantes. Un violent et strident crissement lui fit plaquer ses paumes sur ses oreilles, sans pour autant lâcher ses armes. Une voix la pression passée, elle reporta son attention sur le combat. Kid, toujours dos à son navire, envoyait furieusement ses armes à pleine vitesse en direction du vice-amiral. Ce dernier semblait pourtant intouchable, chacune des armes s'éclatant contre une paroi invisible avant de retourner en lévitation pour s'abattre avec une rage décuplée.

Bubble s'empressa de grimper sur le rebord de la coque, évalua la distance minime et bondit d'un pied un peu maladroit sur les lattes de bois brunâtres adverses. Aucun Marine ne semblait se préoccuper de leur supérieur, bien trop occupés à tenter de contenir le flot de pirates. Une aire englobait les deux puissants combattants, leur assurant une certaine « tranquillité ». Bubble hésitait vraiment à déranger son capitaine en pleine action.

**_ Et puis zut ! C'est lui qui m'a fait monter !**

Elle sauta de quelques pas en avant et, en passant, écarta d'un coup d'épaule un de ses camarades qui venait de cogner contre elle. Une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour du cercle vide, elle aperçut le visage très contrarié et enragé de Kid, fixant de ses pupilles cramoisies le visage détendu du vice-amiral Amadeus, peu surpris voir une femme chez les Kid, ce qui elle, l'étonna.

**_ Tiens donc, on dirait que les coïncidences me mènent dans les pieds des pires raclures de ces eaux…**, déclara le balafré.

**_ Faut bien qu'les nuisibles viennent chercher la bouffe aux meilleurs cuisines**, balança Kid, la voix teintée de son habituel dédain.

**_ Et encore, les nuisibles savent fuir quand ils sont en danger**, renchérit Bubble, l'œil mauvais et la langue amère.

Kid tourna un quart de seconde son attention vers elle et plissa le nez.

**_ ENFIN ! Tu peux m'dire c'que tu foutais ?!**

**_ J'ai eu, comme qui dirait, un léger retard à cause de « nuisibles », Captain**, répliqua Bubble, sans aucune trace d'agacement.

**_ Tâche de t'en débarrasser plus vite, la prochaine fois !**, maugréa Kid.

Le vice-amiral toussota et tourna un regard absolument gêné vers le duo pirate. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosie et ses deux mains larges comme une assiette se tournaient l'une dans l'autre. La voix chaleureuse se voulait douce et haut perchée.

**_ Je…je m'excuse de vous déranger mais…hem…la discussion s'était entamée de manière plutôt agréable avec ce Captain Kid et je voudrais…non, j'aimerais pouvoir éventuellement l'achever dans les plus brefs délais…j'ai une petite affaire d'avis de recherche à régler, voyez vous…**

Kid et Bubble dévisagèrent le vice-amiral aux joues roses qui dandinait nerveusement du popotin sur place, de manière plus ou moins discrète. Bubble sentit une vague de spasmes la secouer et elle finit par éclater de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tandis que Kid se sentait envahi d'une pitié sans borne, le dégoût et la rage se démultipliant dans ses armes métalliques de fortune.

**_ La Marine ose s'munir de types pareils dans ses rangs ? C'est pitoyable…**

**_ Mon Dieu qu'c'est…HA HA HA….nul ! HA HA HA ! Haaa….**

Le fou rire de la femme s'interrompit quand son esprit lui placarda en fond de cerveau deux remarques qu'elle s'empressa de mettre à jour.

**_ Haaa….dis moi espèce de gros toutou efféminé, tu parlais d'avis de recherche, non ?**

**_ Euuh…certes ?**

**_ C'est quoi c't'histoire ?**

**_ Bubble ! Ferme-la !**, ordonna Kid, énervé par la situation qui perdait le peu de sens et de crédibilité qui la qualifiait. **Va rejoindre Killer à l'intérieur de c'navire rempli d'rats et fais l'ménage !**

Le vice-amiral croisa les bras et prit une pose en déhanché des plus ridicules en passant, ce qui déclencha de nouveau l'hilarité de Bubble et le grognement de Kid.

**_ Dis-moi, Captain Kid, tu ne serais pas un peu macho ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une femme à ton bord qu'elle doit te servir à faire le ménage ! Fichtre !**

**_ TOI, SI TU FERMES PAS TA GRANDE GUEULE DE BALAFRE, J'TE JURE QUE-**

**_ IL A RAISON !**

Kid et le Marine dévisagèrent Bubble qui prenait la même pose que ce dernier, mais en direction de son capitaine. Le regard sérieux, elle avait une des voix les plus haut perchées de son répertoire vocal.

**_ Diantre ! Je ne suis point sur ton navire pour venir épousseter ton pont ou tes meubles -au passage très cracra- sous prétexte que je suis une simple femme faible et sans défense -haha-, soumise à tes ordres -en passant- ! Bigre, que cela serait cliché ! **

Elle ponctua le « cracra » par le battement d'une main envers le roux, le « faible » par le revers d'une main au front, et « soumise » par un index timide aux lèvres…toute une mise en scène bien efficace !

**_ Bubble…**, gronda la voix sourde du roux, une veine battant imperceptiblement sur sa tempe gauche, le regard fou de rage. **Tu t'moques de moi….**

**_ Captain, je n'oserais jamais, je te respecte trop pour ça**, affirma pourtant Bubble, son air honnête et son attitude normale retrouvés.** Mais je me fais un plaisir d'exécuter tes ordres !**

Kid sembla relâcher la pression un tant soit peu quand la silhouette non dépourvue de courbes disparut en courant dans le trou béant de la porte du bâtiment de la Marine, d'où s'échappaient d'autres bruits de lutte, des râles d'agonie et d'exaltation.

**_ Voilà une compagnonne bien agitée, Captain Kid**, remarque innocemment Amadeus, son rôle de haut gradé repris en main.

Kid tourna brusquement la tête vers le Marine, sa rage pas retombée pour autant. Son sourire semblait pourtant teinté d'amusement. Il balança une nouvelle salve d'armes de nouveau impuissantes.

**_ Elle a survécu plus longtemps qu'toutes les autres nouvelles recrues qu'j'ai fini par balancer par d'ssus bord.**

**_ Serait-ce du à des compétences en combat incroyables ou…**, supposa Amadeus, un rictus moqueur accentuant la cicatrice de son visage. **Ou bien d'autres « compétences » ?**

Le sous-entendu était clair et fit ricaner Kid, d'une manière inquiétante.

**_ Elle n'est ni une combattante digne des Supernovas, ni une bonne suceuse si c'est c'que tu sous-entends, sale raclure ! Et j'suis total'ment capable de la tuer si j'veux…**

Le ton froid et dénué de remords de Kid fit s'étonner le vice-amiral.

**_ Ah oui ? Quelle est donc cette chose qui te pousse à garder cette créature à ton bord malgré le fait qu'elle semble te tenir tête, ce que tu es connu pour insupporter !**

**_ Son passé m'servira en cas d'rencontre impromptue avec d'autres de mon niveau**, affirma Kid avant de tenter à nouveau d'atteindre Amadeus.** Disons qu'un aut' saurait répondre à ta question précédente…**, ajouta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

**_Ah oui ?**, tiqua le balafré dont l'intérêt pour cette jeune personne allait en grandissant. **Il me semble avoir déjà croisé son faciès quelque part, quel est donc son nom ?**

Eustass Kid réunit toutes les armes des deux ponts en un bruit de métal insupportable et prépara son coup, le sourire fou aux lèvres grenat.

**_ Elle s'appelle Bubble Piccadilly, et moi, j'vais t'écraser !**

Le visage jusque là calme et serein du vice-amiral Amadeus se contracta en une expression rendue inhumaine par la moitié de son visage déchiquetée. Non pas à cause des tonnes de métal qui allaient s'abattre sur lui, mais parce que le nom venait de résonner dans son esprit comme le synonyme d'une vengeance. Il se rappela des morceaux de papier toujours éparpillés sur le carrelage blanc de son bureau.

* * *

_*****Pwin ! Merci à Itinerys d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et je souhaite que ma Beta-reader Tsui Yun aura plus de temps pour elle, adorablement patiente ! A la prochaine je vous aime ! Auriez-vous des envies de délires avec Kid et Bubble qui pourraient passer en bonus ? Je prends toutes les propositions que je tenterais de réaliser !*****_


	84. O2 : Chapter 49

_*****Bonjour tout le monde ! *se cache*…oui je suis encore en vie…je sais que j'ai du retard…*sort le bouclier et se montre*…alors voilà j'ai plusieurs choses à dire : _

_Les reviews ne seront plus faites en début de chapitre mais par l'option prévue à cet effet puisqu'on m'a avertie que répondre dans la fic' pouvait faire signaler ma fic…(personne à laquelle je répondrais que NON, je ne le faisais pas pour allonger le texte des chapitres, je faisais juste comme ça depuis le début alors je ne voyais pas le soucis…) _

_Dans...allez disons un peu plus de cinq chapitres, on passera à une nouvelle phase de la fic' (mais je ne dis rien de plus)_

_Un sondage est lancé sur mon profil, j'ai besoin de vos avis mais vraiment sincèrement parce que les résultats vont influer sur la manière dont la fic' va se rédiger !_

_Itinerys m'aidera désormais avec Tsui Yun pour la correction des chapitres, je les remercie énormément toutes les deux !_

_J'ai lancé une nouvelle fic « Hell in syringe » pour ceux que ça intéresse, même si son rythme de parution sera très lent, vu que je fais passer celle-ci en priorité !_

_Voilà ! voilà ! Je réponds ci-dessous aux reviews de ceux et celles qui ne peuvent pas se connecter et avec qui je ne peux donc pas utiliser l'option de réponse classique…*****_

_Mod__ : Merci de ton avertissement __ je me suis renseignée et il n'est pas « interdit » de le faire, mais interdit de créer un chapitre EXCLUSIF aux reviews, nuance. Cependant, je ne vais pas tenter le diable. Et je ne prétends pas allonger mes chapitres comme ça, je ne suis pas démunie d'inspiration à ce point ^^_

_AnnaSophia__ : Haha ! Moi je saiiis ! Bon, un peu normal tu me diras ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que j'arriverais à te surprendre ! )_

_Ichigo-from-Hell __: Oh mon Dieuu ! __Quelle image je viens d'avoir ! C'est…*se mord les joues pour ne pas rire*…pff…Non Eustass, je ne ris pas de toi ! _

_Laure__ : Merci à toi ) je ne sais pas si Amadeus est plutôt risible ou méchant…j'hésite…_

_Ciella__ : *sur l'air de Thriller* Cause I'm a Masooo..masochiiiiste…mais non personne n'est crétin ici-bas ! Nous sommes tous différents ! Nuance ! Gros bisous à toi aussi !_

_MllxElo__ : Evite de mourir…juste ça…mais sinon « rejoins le côté obscur de la force !...on a des cookies »…._

* * *

**Chapitre 49**** : **On va prendre cher…

Dans les couloirs tristes du ventre du bâtiment de la Marine, Killer égorgeait sans aucune pitié ni gêne les soldats qui tentaient de lui opposer résistance. Il s'amusait relativement bien, si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme de l'amusement. Le bruit de ses santiags sur le carrelage des couloirs répondait au tambourinement dans sa poitrine, un petit tressautement calme. « **Tue toux ceux présents là-d'dans, j'en veux pas un seul debout ! **»

**- Il en a d'bonnes, l'Boss, j'peux pas m'taper tout c'foutu rafiot !**, grommela Killer dans son masque. **Si j'avais Ben ou Heat avec moi, ça irait plus vite ! Même Bubble m's'rait utile, c'te fois !**

Du fond du couloir, il entendait les pas d'une nouvelle armada d'hommes armés. Il se prépara de nouveau au choc de ses faux contre les os encastrés de chair tendre. Le souffle chaud à l'intérieur du masque fit couler une goutte de sueur dans la nuque du pirate, une sensation de moiteur désagréable lorsqu'on se concentre sur le combat imminent.

**- Viv'ment qu'ce boulot s'termine, j'en ai un peu marre de c'truc ennuyeux…Saloperie !**, jura Killer en prenant compte de la troupe qui s'élançait sur lui. **C'est vraiment plein d'chiens du Gouvernement !**

En effet, une vingtaine d'hommes se stoppèrent net à à peine cinq mètres de lui, pour la plupart armés de fusils. Un problème assez épineux car, bien que l'extrême rapidité de rotation de ses lames le protégeait de la plupart des projectiles, il restait une cible aisée dans un couloir aussi étriqué où l'on pouvait difficilement faire tenir trois personnes sur sa largeur.

- **Pour une fois, j'préfèr'rais qu'le Boss s'en occupe…**, marmonna Killer en se préparant à l'affrontement, les genoux légèrement pliés, les pieds décalés pour plus de détente.

Décidant de prendre les devants, il cisailla sans attendre les trois premiers hommes de la troupe compacte face à lui, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse tirer. Les murs se retrouvèrent aussitôt éclaboussés du liquide grenat, celui-ci scintillant sordidement sous la lueur des lampes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt s'ensuivirent d'autres victimes avant que les tireurs du groupe ne se mettent en joue.

- **Arrêtez-vous ! Vous vous en prenez au Gouvernement Mondial en résistant au vice-amiral ! Et il est très rancunier !**, brailla un petit homme dont la casquette d'uniforme lui enserrait les boucles blondes.

**- Ouais ! Vous êtes dans la merde toi et ton foutu capitaine à la con !**, renchérit son voisin, beaucoup moins soucieux de son expression.

Les faux s'abattirent sur leur jugulaire, sentence inéluctable. Killer ré-atterrit derrière les corps s'effondrant sur ses talons en un gargouillement.

**- Vous connaissez pas l'Boss, il va réduire c'rafiot en un gros tas d'ferraille au fond d'Grand Line.**

Les autres Marines frémirent devant l'assurance calme du pirate. Une salve emplie de peur accueillit la déclaration de Killer qui fut contraint de reculer pour ne pas se trouver encerclé. Son humeur n'était pas des plus réjouies et chuta vertigineusement lorsqu'une balle lui entailla la cuisse droite, se fichant dans le sol. Serrant les dents de toutes ses forces, Killer parvint à ne pas s'écrier de rage, ce qui aurait sûrement fait rappliquer encore plus de soldats et donc, par conséquent, réduit son échappatoire. Sans plus chercher à réfléchir, il se jeta dans la masse et donna de violents coups de toutes ses forces, se libérant de toutes les frustrations pacifistes engrangées depuis des semaines.

Vite et bien, le corps d'arme se réduisit considérablement mais les blessures par balles qu'il encaissait se comptaient désormais sur deux mains. «** Vous. Ne. Connaissez. Pas. Kid ! **», fulminait Killer au plus profond de lui, comme une manière supplémentaire de le libérer d'un étau invisible dans la poitrine.

Malheureusement, le capharnaüm de la bataille miniature résonnait trop et,e ^^ dans son dos, d'autres hommes armés arrivaient dans un flot de malédictions envoyées à son attention, et à celle des pirates en général. S'il ne s'en débarrassait pas rapidement, il n'allait pas tenir, qu'il soit second de Kid ou non. Les blessures le fatiguaient, lui pompant de l'énergie, rendant ses gestes moins liés, son calme aussi existant que son hétérosexualité et une profonde envie d'aller fouetter d'autres chats. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres « Elimine-les tous. ».

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. Rien si ce n'étaient des gueules de canons pointées vers lui. Au fond, à une centaine de mètres, un couloir apparemment dénué d'affluence, et donc une sortie envisageable. Un autre couloir dans son dos pouvait faire l'affaire, mais il était engorgé d'uniformes blancs et bleus.

**- Merde.**

**- ARRÊTEZ-LA !**, vociféra une voix venant du couloir.

**- « Arrêtez-la » ?**, tiqua Killer, peu enclin à supporter ce genre de méprise.

Mais son réflexe de meurtre fut interrompu lorsque deux hommes furent projetés hors de ce couloir en question, passant par-dessus les compagnons restés en position et qui s'acharnaient sur une cible pour le moment invisible. Deux tranchages de gorge plus tard, Killer en eut fini avec ses propres adversaires et se retourna en direction du couloir pour savoir qui venait l'aider à tenir tête à ces abrutis de Marines. Sans réelle surprise, c'est une tignasse rose qui sortit du lot, faisant chuter tant bien que mal les hommes qui se jetaient sur elle. Bien qu'elle ait progressé depuis son intégration dans l'équipage, Killer savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour affronter autant d'hommes dans un lieu si étroit, qui plus est alors qu'elle avait peu eu l'occasion de se battre sur d'aussi imposants bâtiments.

- **Bu' ! Par ici !**, l'interpella Killer, prêt à quitter l'endroit.

**- Quoi ?! Ah ! Killer !**

La femme se fraya un chemin à travers la masse de lames qui tentaient de la trancher en deux, à grand renfort de coups de ses propres armes et, en quelques enjambées, le rejoignit. Ignorant les soldats qui se lancèrent à leur poursuite, ils se dépêchèrent de courir dans le couloir principal désormais libéré de présence ennemie.

- **T'viens d'où comme ça ? Un champ d'ronces ?**,interrogea Killer en remarquant les entailles qui couvraient son corps.

**- Nan...ha…j'ai du m'faire…tout le pont 1…**, haleta Bubble en fixant la porte du fond, déjà essoufflée. **Le Captain m'a….fait…ha...hhh…rappliquer des…cales pour...ha…que j'vienne te…hhh…donner un coup de main...**

**- Trop aimable à toi !**, ricana Killer. **Bon, on fait quoi maint'nant ?...Parc'que j'ai pas l'intention d'me farcir tous ces groupes ! L'captain veut qu'j'tue tous les Marines !**

Bubble poussa un petit halètement qui passa pour un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils approchaient de la porte rapidement mais les balles fusaient au-dessus de leur tête et les cris de soldats aussi. Killer jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et ricana de nouveau.

**- Y savent pas tirer, ces larves ! Et sinon, qu'est-ç'qui s'passe là-haut ?**

Bubble serra la mâchoire et ses poings se contractèrent un peu tandis qu'ils se balançaient avec énergie pour allonger sa course.

**- L'captain se bat…contre…hhh…leur vice-amiral…hh…je sais…pas comment ils….ont terminé…ça mais j'espère q...ha….que le Captain va lui coller….une raclée !**, acheva-t-elle, le souffle un peu plus régulier.

**- Fais-lui confiance !**

**_ Je…lui fais…confiance, c'est...hh…bien ça le problème !**, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur à la volée et s'engouffrèrent dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un autre couloir. Sauf qu'il n'en était rien. La lourde porte se referma brutalement derrière eux, le pêne de la poignée allant claquer au fond de la gâche de l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne possédant pas de fenêtre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, seulement sentir la présence de l'autre à seulement une largeur d'épaule.

Bubble calmait lentement son rythme cardiaque et tentait de focaliser son attention quelque part, peu aidée par ce sens qu'elle, comme la plupart des combattants, n'exploitait pas : l'ouïe. Ses pupilles se dilataient à leur maximum pour tenter de capter ne serait-ce qu'un rai de lueur infime mais il semblait que cette pièce avait été étudiée pour ne rien laisser passer, même pas ne serait-ce que la clarté du couloir sous la porte. Le pas des soldats à leur poursuite se percevait quelques couloirs plus loin ils n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre où ils étaient.

**- Merde**, jura Bubble. **C'est quoi cette blague ?!**

**- Ne bouge surtout pas**, ordonna Killer, d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. **J'suis passé par beaucoup d'pièces dans ces foutus navires et j'peux t'dire que plus l'navire est gros, plus les pièces sont dang'reuses ! Y en a remplies d'bêtes expérimentales censées êt' testées, d'armes qui s'activent dès qu'tu bouges ou juste des salles d'entraînement pleines d'obstacles.**

**- Merci de me rassurer, Killer**, marmonna la femme qui n'avait jamais eu à monter sur d'aussi imposants navires.

Elle posa seulement sa main en arrière, là où était la porte et chercha la poignée.

**- Killer ?**

**- Ouais, Bu' ?**

**- Ça veut dire quoi quand une porte claque et qu'y a plus de poignée ?**

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, l'air s'emplissant d'une pression plus lourde que le simple sentiment d'impuissance des ténèbres.

**- Merde**, dit seulement l'homme masqué.

**- C'est bien ce que je me disais…**

N'osant plus bouger suite aux conseils de son supérieur, Bubble demanda pourtant si elle pouvait tenter d'user de l'une de ses armes.

**- Pourquoi ? T'vois rien et y a rien à viser.**

**- Pas grave, au moins savoir si des pièges cachés attendent que je pose stupidement le pied dessus.**

**- Fais c'que tu veux, au point où on en est.**

Pliant légèrement les genoux, la jeune femme tâtonna sa jambe gauche du bout des doigts, formant la courbe de son genou, le muscle de sa cuisse, passant ses doigts sous le revers du short. Palpant le galbe naissant de ses fesses, elle redescendit sur la boursouflure qu'elle avait héritée d'une attaque de monstre marin sans importance. Sous cette cicatrice, le pli épais et rugueux d'une lanière lui indiqua qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque la lanière qui retenait la lame résista, puis elle put se saisir de l'arme et la remonter jusqu'à ce qu'elle supposa être son épaule. D'un geste vif, elle la lança à travers la pièce et elle rebondit presque instantanément en face, dans un bruit creux. Le mur était donc assez proche et n'était pas d'une épaisseur infranchissable. Les deux pirates se détendirent, puisqu'aucun piège ne semblait s'être déclenché et que les murs sonnaient trop fins pour contenir un quelconque mécanisme de défense.

**- Pas une mauvaise idée**, remarqua Killer, qui n'avait pas eu besoin des explications de sa partenaire pour comprendre sa réflexion.

**- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**

**- J'sais pas, mais l'Captain va être vraiment furieux d'savoir qu'on s'est enfermés nous-mêmes !**

**- Je me demande où il en est…**, réfléchit à voix haute la pirate, toujours perturbée par l'absence totale de lumière.

Bubble sentit un mouvement à sa droite et une sensation de vide la prit. Elle tendit prudemment sa main droite pour happer du vide. La descendant en de petits mouvements circulaires elle finit par frôler le haut du casque de Killer, puis ses cheveux. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à enserrer son biceps comme une aveugle -ce qu'elle était en partie à l'heure actuelle- et un léger grognement de protestation monta dans la gorge du blond.

**- Pas b'soin d's'énerver pour rien, on sortira pas tant qu'cette fichue porte s'ouvrira pas d'elle-même**, dit la voix presque lassée de l'homme dans l'espace autour d'elle.

Bien que peu encline à rester prisonnière sans même combattre, elle sut que les décisions de Killer lui avaient valu de rester en vie jusque là, bien qu'il soit le second d'un supernova reconnu pour ses massacres à foison. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'accroupit elle aussi et s'assit à ses côtés. Soudain, les pas des Marines se firent bien plus audibles et le brouhaha arriva dans le couloir où Bubble et Killer se trouvaient enfermés. Se relevant immédiatement, le bruit des faux de Killer se fixant sur leur pivot se fit entendre en un crissement de métal. Bubble, quelque peu déstabilisée par le brusque mouvement de son supérieur, se remit bien vite de ses émotions et se releva à son tour, saisissant ses ninjato hors de leurs fourreaux. Face à ce qu'ils pensaient être la porte, ils écoutaient avec le plus d'attention possible les ordres secs et rauques d'un des Marines du groupe en approche. Dès que la porte s'ouvrirait, ils pourraient s'enfuir après avoir liquidé les importuns. Les pas s'immobilisèrent difficilement devant la porte et bientôt, les rires résonnèrent derrière l'épaisseur de celle-ci.

**- Pourquoi ils rient ces abrutis ?**, grogna à voix basse la jeune femme, les dents serrées.

**- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots vous, les pirates !**, s'exclama un homme au travers du métal.

**- Quoi ?! Répète un peu !**

Le rire s'amplifia, rejoint par celui du reste des hommes. Killer devait sûrement être plus calme qu'elle, se dit Bubble dont la colère grimpait petit à petit. Elle replia sa jambe contre elle et cogna violemment du pied en espérant toucher la porte, censée se trouver à la même distance d'où elle était avant de s'assoir. Sauf que l'écart s'était réduit et sa jambe revint contre sa poitrine, la déséquilibrant et provoquant sa chute sur les fesses. Les hommes en uniformes durent le comprendre aux vibrations du sol car ils s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.

**- Ça va, Bu' ?**

**- Grr…qu'ils ouvrent cette porte et je les prends en première !**

Une main claqua sur le battant de métal et les rires se calmèrent pour laisser place à une voix éraillée.

**- Vous vous êtes enfermés dans une salle dont vous ne pouvez pas sortir !**

**- Merci de préciser…on avait pas remarqué**, marmonna-t-elle, amère.

**- On vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Pt'être qu'elle s'ra un peu longue **!, acheva la même voix qui repartit dans un éclat de rire avant que les pas ne reprennent un chemin différent.

Bubble aurait bien crié sa rage mais elle savait que c'était inutile : rien ne les ferait sortir, ils étaient pris au piège par leur propre précipitation. Killer n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant l'échange et elle devina que ses muscles s'étaient détendus, reprenant leur position en tailleur. Bubble laissa tomber ses deux lames avec un juron, mais la noirceur du lieu lui fit aussitôt regretter son geste.

Elle s'assit avec déception sur le sol froid et survola le sol de ses paumes en espérant retomber sur son équipement, en vain. Plusieurs sentiments l'envahirent : la rage, la honte, l'inquiétude et une légère tendance à la claustrophobie. En quête d'un peu de réconfort et histoire d'apaiser les battements sourds dans ses tempes, Bubble tendit son bras et sa paume entra de nouveau en contact avec la chemise de son supérieur. Par de petits déplacements, son bras toucha celui du second des Kid et elle se recroquevilla contre lui. Killer eut un léger soupir agacé mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait qu'il avait horreur de ce genre d'attitude envers lui. Pourtant, dans les ténèbres d'une salle condamnée dans le ventre d'un bâtiment de la Marine, elle avait bien besoin de penser qu'ils pourraient s'échapper. Killer leva finalement son bras pour le faire se reposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme, un petit geste dont elle le remercia en prenant une position moins piteuse, la tête seulement reposée entre le cou et l'épaule. A peine quelques minutes après le remue-ménage des Marines, un cliquetis se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Maintenant certains d'être prisonniers, Killer et Bubble se tendirent d'un même mouvement, levant la tête vers le plafond qu'ils ne distinguaient pourtant pas.

**- C'est quoi ça ?**, demanda Bubble, quelque peu nerveuse alors qu'une série de légers cliquetis se faisaient entendre à travers l'épaisseur du plafond.

**- J'sais pas mais v'nant d'ces chiens, rien d'bon pour nous, j'pense**, maugréa son compagnon.

Lentement, ils se séparèrent et se relevèrent, la tête toujours tournée vers l'épaisseur noirâtre qui les avalait depuis dix longues minutes, tentant de déterminer la suite des évènements. Un petit claquement, comme celui d'un opercule qui saute, rompit la série de cliquetis puis, plus rien, le silence reprit place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Encore plus alarmés par ce silence, les deux pirates poussaient leur cinq sens au maximum, chacun espérant capter une quelconque source de danger. Ce fut Bubble qui la trouva la première. Mais ce n'était pas une fierté à avoir pour elle, puisque la raison de sa rapidité de détection n'était possible que parce qu'elle n'avait pas de masque.

**- Killer, je crois que…baisse-toi !**

Faisant confiance à sa subordonnée, le second plia ses genoux et se plaqua au sol le plus possible, et il comprit la raison de son affolement lorsque l'air lui parut plus frais en bas.

**- J'le dis pas souvent mais là, j'crois qu'on est vraiment dans la merde…**, asséna l'homme dont la voix habituellement calme se teintait d'incertitude et de nervosité.

L'ayant suivi dans son mouvement, Bubble fixait les ténèbres à sa gauche en espérant que Killer perçoive son impuissance face à la situation. Ses veines bouillonnaient d'une agitation non pas euphorique mais presque paniquée, les poils de ses avant-bras se dressaient tandis que son souffle s'accélérait sous l'impulsion frénétique de son cœur battant la chamade. Dans son crâne se répercutait une seule question : que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient pris au piège sans qu'aucun des autres membres de l'équipage ne soit au courant, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, sans moyen de s'en échapper et d'une herméticité totale. Et dans cette pièce était en train de se propager un gaz dont ils ignoraient l' « efficacité »…

**- Killer, ils vont nous tuer !**

**- Mais non, calm'toi**, ordonna son supérieur. **Vont nous endormir et nous faire parler, c'tout !**

Bubble avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse rester aussi calme. Si elle avait pu le voir, elle l'aurait secoué par le col de sa chemise et se serait faite soulever du sol par sa poigne lui intimant de le lâcher immédiatement. Mais cette fois, seul le noir le plus total lui répondait, accroissant son inquiétude et sa colère. L'odeur commençait à faire son œuvre, la tête lui semblant plus lourde. Elle ferma les yeux avec force et lança dans le vide.

**_ Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?!**, s'exclama-t-elle à l'encontre de celui qui devait se trouver à plat ventre tout comme elle.

Un léger silence passa avant que la voix grave ne résonne à nouveau.

**- Parce qu'être pirate, ça passe aussi par ce genre d'évènement : l'impuissance. Alors, soit tu dépenses toutes tes forces pour rien et tu ne peux plus agir quand l'occasion se présente, soit tu encaisses et tu leur rends au quintuple tout ce que tu as enduré.**

Bubble ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis la referma, tant le ton de son compagnon l'avait saisie et le goût amer des vapeurs l'écœurait. Elle se sentit terriblement ignorante de ce qu'un pirate de l'envergure de Killer avait pu subir tout au long de son parcours. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne serait pas seulement observatrice et Kid –s'il se rendait rapidement compte de son absence et celle de Killer- ne lui ferait pas la morale comme il avait pu avoir à le faire à quelques reprises. Elle savait que si elle désirait garder l'estime de son capitaine et ne pas risquer de se faire tuer pour de bon, elle devait se montrer plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été…

Soudain, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir : pourquoi faire ça pour « lui », elle devait y arriver pour « elle », c'était ELLE qui avait fait la promesse à Deny de devenir une pirate reconnue ! Elle, qui avait quitté son chez-soi pour se lancer dans cette aventure. Elle, qui avait quitté un équipage dans lequel elle se sentait bien…Toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dan son esprit lui donnèrent un mal de crâne, en plus de l'odeur écœurante et étouffante du gaz qui finissait de tomber jusqu'au sol. Cette fois, ce fut la main de Killer, sa gaine en fer autour, qui se posa avec maladresse sur son dos, endroit trouvé par hasard dans cette noirceur de four.

**- On va prendre cher, Bubble. Tout c'que t'as pu subir avec nous, c'est rien comparé à c'qui va s'passer à not' réveil. Crois-moi. J'les connais, je…**, hésita l'homme, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**- Je le savais**, chuchota Bubble, la gorge et le nez commençant à lui brûler les muqueuses. **T'as eu des pépins avec ces trous du cul hein ?**

**- On va prendre cher, Bubble**, répéta-t-il, peu enclin à aborder le sujet.

Ses mots s'effacèrent dans le silence pesant qui suivit, juste compensé par une pression de sa main qui se fit de plus en plus lourde au fil des secondes. Bubble sentit des larmes lui glisser sur les joues, ses yeux la piquant affreusement malgré son obstination à les fermer, et l'irritation de ses bronches la poussa à toussoter, aggravant malgré elle les effets du gaz. Elle se sentit lentement tomber dans les noirceurs d'un sommeil lourd et non dénué de danger…

* * *

_*****J'espère pouvoir vous postez un autre chapitre avant le week end prochain XD, sur ce, à la prochaine ! (et si vous avez le temps, passez donner vos impressions sur le premier chapitre d' « Hell in syringe » merci mes choux !)*****_


	85. O2 : Chapter 50

_*****Hello people ! Je suis débordée, mes vacances ont été mitraillées par un p***** de devoir de TPE, et puis bah la fatigue m'empêche de rester tard le soir (je ne m'adresse pas à deux personnes en particulier, actuelles « colocataires » qui sauront trouver le message caché !). Un gros bisous à vous tous et passez la meilleure suite d'année possible ! (le bac me guette comme un loup une brebis…..)****_

_Simili D Axel : Ne décède pas tout de suite hein ?! Merci de ton soutien et à toi ce chapitre !_

_Ichigo-from-Hell : Je me demande ce qu'aurais donné une relation amoureuse Bubble Killer….j'y réfléchirais dans un bonus je pense…non, tu n'es pas schizoooooooo…_

_AnnaSophia : Ils vont avoir un peu bobo quand même mais ils vont s'en sortir ! Je tenterais de faire plus de passage avec Killer et Bubble ensemble !_

_MllxElo : Viens…on a des poufs géants en fourrure (dénichée par Kid), pleins de choses….Nous sommes déjà pleins…._

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou : ooh ! Plein d'offrandes ! Mais c'est trop gentil fallait pas ! Nan sérieusement garde ces belles fleurs dans ton jardin ! Je te souhaite d'apprécier tout autant ce chapitre alors ! Bisous !_

_ : Merci pour les chamallows ! *avale un premier*…shi tu veux, je peux djemandjer à Law sh'il a besoin de pasher un week-endj au calme, mais pour lui, sh'est à Itinerysh qu'il faut djemander ! Moi je jgère le grand roux ! (d'ailleurs je shuis contente qu'il shoit à nouveau shez moi, il m'a manqué !) *avale* la suite avec Momo est en travaux ! Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois !_

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : ****Je n'ai pas peur des araignées.**

Ce devait être quarante-cinq minutes après que la silhouette féminine eut plongé dans le ventre du navire de la Marine qu'un bruit sourd de métal, se tordant sous une pression insoutenable, se fit entendre de tous les soldats et pirates sur le pont des deux navires. Le bras constitué de centaines de fusils et d'armements divers venait de s'abattre à quelques centimètres du vice-amiral Amadeus. Son bras portait les marques des assauts violents du Supernova, sur le visage duquel un sourire de victoire s'étalait en grand.

**- J'ai trouvé ta faille, Amadeus !**

Kid se battait depuis le début sans comprendre d'où lui venait la protection infranchissable. Même son Giant Arm avait du mal à passer. Parfois, dès qu'il prenait quelques instants pour réfléchir ou reprendre ses positions, Kid subissait la pression d'un étau contre lui et c'est cela qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Toutes ses armes se cognaient à une mince pellicule dans laquelle ce Marine faisait augmenter la pression à une puissance inimaginable, ce qui empêchait de la faire passer. Il percevait chaque mouvement tout autour de lui sans même bouger la tête. On aurait dit qu'il avait une vision à 360°, rendant impossible toute attaque par derrière.

Mais, au cours de toutes ses tentatives, le Supernova avait fait tourner ses neurones à plein régime et il avait observé des différences entre les multiples échecs de ses tentatives pour blesser Amadeus. Certaines attaques avaient résisté à cette pression avant de rejoindre son bras toujours prêt à parer ses coups.

**-Tiens donc ? Les pirates auraient-ils donc un cerveau ?!**

Les poings de Kid se serrèrent encore, les provocations n'ayant cessé de pleuvoir depuis que le combat s'était engagé. S'il avait pu passer la protection du Marine plus tôt, il l'aurait écharpé comme un vulgaire morceau de viande avant de l'empaler sur le drapeau de la Marine en haut du bâtiment. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une possibilité pour passer cette protection.

**- Un cerveau, pas sûr, mais sûr'ment plus de jugeote que tous ces chiens à la botte du Gouvernement ! Nous vivons d'nos rêves et pas d'un simple sentiment d'justice corrompue jusqu'à la moelle!**

L'homme en blanc s'immobilisa, porta ses mains jointes sous son menton et se mit à secouer la tête d'un air ému, les joues roses et les cils battants.

**- Mon Dieu, quel discours émouvant ! Je ne peux pas me battre contre de tels idéaux ! La liberté et les rêves sont de si beaux projets !**

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues et la plupart de ses hommes se retournèrent, choqués et un peu dégoûtés de voir leur supérieur, cette masse de muscles et de cicatrices, se trémousser comme une princesse effarouchée.

**- Vice-amiral Amadeus ! Reprenez-vous !**

Le Marine sembla se reprendre aussitôt, mais la moue de pitié et de rage profonde ne s'effaça pas des traits du Supernova, bien décidé à mettre un terme à ce combat qu'il trouvait insultant pour son estime. Se battre contre les Marines était important pour un pirate de son envergure : c'était continuer à se montrer, prouver qu'ils avaient eu tort de le sous-estimer et éliminer ce qui pouvait le gêner dans sa conquête du One Piece.

**- Bande de clowns**, siffla Kid entre ses dents. **Je vais vous éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes…**

Avec un rictus machiavélique, il sélectionna du regard les armes les plus aiguisées qu'il avait sous la main et les éloigna le plus possible derrière lui, une sphère imaginaire loin autour de lui et du gradé. Ses expériences portaient rarement leurs fruits, mais, cette fois, il avait eu la chance de se battre avec deux autres Supernovas à Sabaody. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit à ce moment-là et l'une des fleurs avait donné un fruit aujourd'hui. Comment percer cette couche d'air comprimée à une extrême pression avait été son souci, et la réponse s'était formée lors de ses assauts. Sur Sabaody, Mugiwara avait usé de son élasticité pour donner plus d'élan à ses coups, et Trafalgar maîtrisait tout l'espace autour de lui. Kid eut un sourire quand il sentit le contrôle sur ses armes diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de son aire magnétique. Amadeus saisit au regard assuré que ce rookie avait un plan dans lequel il croyait entièrement.

**- Tu n'arriveras à rien, Captain Kid,** le prévint-il tout en se préparant néanmoins à subir un assaut dont il ignorait la portée. **Toutes tes attaques n'ont servi à rien !**

**- On n'sous-estime pas un adversaire tant qu'il n'est pas tombé mort à ses pieds !, **exhorta Kid, sur le point d'attaquer.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Il ne perdrait pas. Il ne POUVAIT pas perdre. Son cœur s'accéléra, le sang battait furieusement dans ses veines et l'adrénaline fouettait ses membres. Il inspira sereinement et concentra son esprit sur chacune des armes en lévitation dans l'espace invisible l'englobant avec sa victime. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant qu'il était prêt. Les ondes de son pouvoir lui donnèrent la chair de poule quand il sentit ses armes revenir avec de plus en plus de vitesse et de puissance seconde par seconde. Il en fallu une première pour qu'il les dirige vers le corps du vice-amiral, en particulier vers la tête et le cœur. Une deuxième pour qu'il insuffle le plus de son pouvoir en elles et qu'elles sifflent dans l'air. Une troisième pour qu'elles percutent le mur d'air comprimé et qu'elles retombent au sol comme les centaines d'autres avant.

Pourtant, Kid n'avait pas perdu son sourire, le plaisir de gagner s'étalant encore plus sur son visage. Amadeus, lui, avait une expression figée, la colère et la surprise se peignant dans sa prunelle bleue rétractée.

**- Sale roo…rookie…,** articula-t-il, avant qu'un gargouillement de sang ne l'empêche de continuer.

Lentement, l'immense silhouette s'affaissa et chuta au sol, un poignard traversant sa gorge. Tous les combats semblèrent s'arrêter tout autour, un long silence faisant place aux bruits de combats, hormis ceux encore perceptibles dans le cœur du navire, les combattants s'y trouvant ne pouvant deviner ce qui venait de se passer. Le corps inerte tressauta à peine quand le sang s'en écoula dans une large flaque de sang. Puis, le rire névrosé de Kid brisa le silence.

**- T'as perdu, Amadeus ! Tu as sous-estimé Eustass Captain Kid et j't'ai fait crever comme il se d'vait ! Ha ha ha ! J'AI ENCORE GAGNE ! HA HA HA HA HAHAHA !**

Les Kid pirates se joignirent au rire résonnant dans l'air marin en un rugissement de joie, celui des vainqueurs. Les Marines encore debout, eux, prirent peur et tentèrent de se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment à la coque rayée mais, telle une déferlante, les pirates s'en échappaient par flots pour démontrer leur plaisir sur le pont, écorchant ceux qui se tenaient devant eux et allant féliciter celui dont l'hilarité s'apaisait avec peine. Dans l'euphorie générale, deux Kid Pirates manquant à l'appel se faisaient presque oublier entre les mains des Marines encore certains de leur victoire.

_Une dizaine de minutes après l'entrée de Killer et Bubble dans la pièce noire._

La brume noire lui emprisonnait les sens, ses membres refusaient de suivre le cheminement irrationnel de ses pensées confuses. Un léger souffle d'air frais lui caressa le visage, faisant battre fiévreusement son cœur d'inquiétude. Ses paupières lourdes se soulevèrent avec peine, soudainement agressées par l'éclat d'un néon au plafond. Son œil réclama aussitôt de l'humidité pour apaiser la brûlure le forçant à refermer ses paupières après la noirceur du sommeil. Sa respiration rauque souleva son torse visible par la chemise ouverte. Que s'était-il passé après que le gaz se soit répandu dans la pièce avec Bubble ? Son masque lui avait permis d'inspirer la substance moins rapidement que sa compagnonne, raison pour laquelle les types qui avaient ouvert la porte pour les récupérer avaient du s'y mettre à trois pour maîtriser ses vaines tentatives de se battre. Il s'était à peine relevé et était retombé sur le corps de Bubble au premier coup de poing de Marine contre son masque. Son masque ! Son champ visuel était complet, aucune sensation de chaleur moite contre sa peau, l'air de la pièce carrée autour de lui rafraîchissant sans gêne son épiderme frissonnant d'angoisse. Ces enflures lui avaient retiré son masque. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, des tremblements discrets lui parcouraient l'échine et son souffle lui brûlait la gorge et le nez, le gaz ayant irrité les muqueuses. Sans aucune fenêtre non plus, la nouvelle pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les pieds et bras liés à une chaise en métal par des menottes en granit marin par précaution, était d'une blancheur éclatante.

Son examen ne put s'approfondir car la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit sur trois Marines, un sourire malsain aux lèvres et des tenues légèrement différentes des recrues habituelles. La veste seule différait, les manches longues remplaçant les courtes, un insigne sur le col qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Killer. Un « h » dont la partie horizontale se prolongeait perpendiculairement à celle verticale.

**- V…vous ?!**

**- Eh oui, « nous ». Tu sembles surpris de voir des gens comme « nous » ici, n'est-ce pas, Killer « Le Massacreur » ?**

Le sang de ce dernier se figea dans ses veines. Il connaissait cette voix, et le seul souvenir qui y était rattaché, il aurait préféré l'oublier à jamais. L'homme du milieu, d'une carrure banale et sans distinction particulière, s'avança vers lui, et posa un index ganté de cuir sur la joue droite. Killer tourna aussitôt son visage pour s'éloigner de l'odeur de cuir qui activait des parcelles de mémoire de son cerveau. Le cuir, le blanc, le noir, du rouge. Trop de rouge. L'homme ne se formalisa pas de cette réaction qu'il avait devinée avant même de poser ses bottes noires sur le sol dallé, et attrapa le menton de l'homme prisonnier pour forcer le regard à croiser le sien. Les pupilles noires rétractées par la trop forte lumière plongeaient leur encre dans la mousse verte du geôlier. Killer aurait aimé avoir les prunelles ocre de son capitaine, celles qui pouvaient vous faire brûler de l'intérieur quand il était plein de rage, car là, il aurait pu incendier la mousse qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

**- Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de moi, hein ? Il faut dire que je t'ai bien soigné.**

Les deux autres hommes, des lunettes opaques sur les yeux, gardaient leurs bras dans le dos et se contentaient de garder une position raide, comme si leur simple présence ici les ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais Killer s'en fichait royalement, la seule chose s'imprimant dans son esprit étant : Comment se sauver d'ici ?

**- Tu m'as fait de la peine quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais échappé,** soupira l'homme aux gants d'un air faussement attristé. **Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir ! Imagine donc quelle joie j'ai de te revoir aujourd'hui !...Mais tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, aurais-tu perdu ta langue au cours de toutes ces années, Killer ?**

**- Ne prononce pas ce nom comme s'il t'appartenait, Scrabble,** siffla Killer, le ton restant malgré tout posé, ce qui ne parut pas surprendre le dénommé Scrabble.

La joue nue lui chauffa fortement lorsque la matière tannée du cuir le gifla sans prévenir. Le masque placide du geôlier s'était transformé en une colère palpable.

**- Ne pense pas que tu puisses te comporter comme tu veux sous prétexte que tu es un peu plus fort qu'avant !**

Un instant passa avant que l'homme ne prenne une expression peinée et encadre le visage de Killer entre ses mains. Ce dernier irradiait de fureur face à l'homme, de honte de ne pouvoir répliquer et de frayeur face à ce qu'il savait son interlocuteur être capable de faire.

**- Je…je te demande pardon, mon chéri,** geignit le dominant. **Je suis tellement ému de te revoir, tu comprends ? Ca me met dans tous mes états…**

**- Ne me touche pas, trou du cul,** ordonna Killer, dont la fierté importait plus que le risque d'une nouvelle gifle.

L'homme parut peiné et lâcha le visage de Killer.

**- Tu finiras par m'aimer et aimer ce que je te fais, mon « Massacr'cœur »…**

Soudain, le Kid Pirate vit sur le visage de son interlocuteur une expression qui lui tordit le ventre d'une réelle peur. Sans son masque, sans défenses, sans personne. Les souvenirs sombres remontèrent jusque dans ses yeux qu'il écarquilla. Puis le noir.

Un cri. Il perça les parois épaisses des murs et s'infiltra douloureusement dans les tympans de Bubble. Les paupières étaient lourdes, et l'air qu'elle commençait à inspirer lui arracha un gémissement éraillé. Le noir complet la déstabilisa une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, la pression ceignant sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux. Sa boîte crânienne pulsait douloureusement et elle voulut se la prendre entre ses mains qu'elle sentait glacées. Mais ses poignets ne réagirent pas, apparemment noués dans son dos. Le sol lui collait à la joue et envoyait ses pics glacés tout le long de son flanc droit. Ses chevilles étaient elles aussi attachées solidement, reliées par un cliquetis de chaine à ses poignets, et elle devina à l'engourdissement de ses membres qu'elle était dans cette position depuis un moment. Une porte s'ouvrit et son cœur accéléra, rendant sa respiration encore plus irritante et ses dents se serrèrent. Des pas résonnèrent et s'approchèrent dans son dos, avant de la contourner et de se placer du côté de son visage. Elle sentit une présence debout au niveau de ses omoplates.

**- Alors ? On pensait pouvoir s'échapper en fuyant dans les couloirs, hein ?,** déclara une voix teintée de supériorité. **Dommage pour vous, ce navire est un vrai piège à rats !**

**- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas coincé dans une pièce du navire alors ?,** cracha Bubble qui déversait son amertume et ses remords.

L'air siffla et un pied vient s'implanter dans son sternum, faisant voler son souffle en éclat et la tordant autour de la semelle pour tenter d'absorber le choc. Ses yeux la piquaient horriblement en raison de l'air violement expulsé par sa gorge, sensible après le gaz.

**- Ferme-la, sale gamine. Tu n'es pas en position de force ici.**

**-...Co…connard,** articula-t-elle faiblement en ravalant la bile qui lui montait dans la bouche.

Un nouveau coup de pied s'enfonça dans son abdomen, faisant monter le goût du sang sur la langue de la jeune femme. La pression de l'air montant de ses poumons lui fit cracher un mince filet de sang.

**- Drew, occupe-toi d'elle ou je risque de lui éclater sa jolie petite tête contre le mur !,** ordonna la voix dont les pas la contournèrent de nouveau pour faire claquer la porte sur ses gonds.

Désormais seule, enfin elle le supposa, Bubble eut quelque appréhension en plus de se savoir entre les mains d'un nouveau Marine. Heat lui avait dit un jour que le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps lorsqu'on se retrouve sans défense est de provoquer l'adversaire. Ca ne marchait pas avec tout le monde, l'avait-il prévenue, mais la plupart des sous-officiers qui opéraient dans les interrogatoires se sentaient tellement supérieurs à vous qu'ils vous laissent parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment qu'il ne valait plus la peine qu'ils s'en donnent pour vous. « Et là soit ils te tuent soit ils te frappent » avait-il achevé en se levant pour poser sa tasse de café. Et ici, Bubble n'avait aucune idée du genre de geôlier à qui elle avait affaire. Sans armes, sans vue, sans moyen de bouger, elle était faible et sans défense. Elle eut envie de crier sa rage, de mordre tout ce qui se présentait mais sa cécité passagère l'en empêchait, ainsi que ses liens qui étaient bien solides.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines embourbées quand un hurlement déchira les parois de tôle, sous son corps. Les vibrations parcoururent sa peau, faisant frémir son épiderme tant le hurlement avait été empli de douleur. « Qui est-ce ? Killer, mon Dieu, sois loin de tout ça… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question que la présence dans son dos la contourna à son tour et un souffle tiède caressa son visage, signe de la proximité de son nouveau geôlier.

**- Tu vas devoir me dire tout ce que tu sais sur les projets de ton capitaine,** chuchota la voix, calme et douce, sans aucune animosité. **Parce que je vais être obligé de te faire mal alors autant que tu saches pourquoi et comment y échapper. Bubble Piccadilly.**

Le tympan de la jeune femme frémit et son cerveau embrumé par les gaz s'interrogea pourtant sur le vibrato de la voix masculine. Les mêmes inflexions dans la phrase, la prononciation de son nom, semblable à quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà entendu…Soudain, le bandeau qui lui ceignait la tête fut retiré d'un geste sec. Deux yeux la fixaient, d'un bleu terne mais vivant. Un visage de jeune homme, abordant la vingtaine, était à quelques centimètres du sien, le teint pâle contrastant avec les lèvres rosées entrouvertes, la langue rose et humide pointant entre les dents blanches. Bubble n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et l'approcha d'un mouvement vif de celle qui la tentait.

**- Connasse ! **

Le jeune homme s'était reculée alors qu'une paire d'incisives claquait à l'endroit où il se tenait juste avant. Le sourire féroce s'étalait sur les lèvres rebondies de la vice-seconde, ayant espéré pouvoir entailler la langue du Marine. Un petit saignement ne faisait jamais de mal ! Mais le regard de Bubble capta le reflet des mèches de jais qui s'emmêlaient sur le front blanc et son cerveau tenta une nouvelle fois de comprendre cette sensation de déjà-vu. Qui ? Qui avait-elle vu ainsi ? Les contours flous d'une personne se détachaient derrière ses paupières mais la brume mentale refusait de se lever, elle avait sûrement été déposée brutalement dans cette pièce.

**- Je vais devoir commencer l'interrogatoire tout de suite alors…,** gronda le jeune homme qui s'était dirigé vers une mallette à quelques mètres.

Petite, carrée et sans fenêtre, la pièce ne faisait pas bonne figure avec ses murs sales et les araignées vous observant dans les coins, témoins jouissant de votre emprisonnement dans une toile dont elles seules connaissaient les ficelles. Des araignées marines, voilà ce qu'étaient ces soldats en uniformes. Repoussantes, se glissant partout…elles vous piquaient de leur venin et dévoraient les plus faibles qu'elles.

Le jeune homme se retourna, une aiguille à la main, pleine. De quoi, Bubble le savait « grâce » à l'expérience de Wire, victime des tests du Gouvernement. Un léger soupir souleva le torse fin du Marine qui s'avançait vers elle.

**- Allez, on commence…Quels sont les projets du Supernova Eustass « Captain » Kid ?**

Bubble le fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Elle n'était plus faible. Elle n'avait pas peur des araignées.

**- Devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. « Connard ».**

Elle avait craché son venin. L'aiguille se planta dans son bras sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Le liquide suinta dans ses veines en un jet. Bubble poussa un profond gémissement de douleur intense. Elle rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea sans crainte le visage tranquillement ennuyé de son tortionnaire. Le sérum se répandant en elle la brûlait de l'intérieur, il voulait la cuisiner à petit feu, l'enrober dans sa robe de soie et planter ses mandibules putrides dans sa chair agonisante. Sauf qu'elle ne perdrait pas à ce jeu, c'était à son tour de souffrir. A son tour de prouver qu'elle avait sa place auprès de Kid, qu'elle portait son honneur sauf. Un rictus narquois fleurit péniblement sur la bouche de Bubble, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

_*****Bou ! C'est déjà fini ! Pour info, la suite des bonus « Les aventures de Bubble et Momo au pays des pêches » (allez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ça !) Courez lire la fiction de Dan. Momo « Acidité extrême » et puis à la prochaine !*****_


	86. Message de l'auteur

*****Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais jus- HEEEEEEEE ! PAS DE COUTEAUX ! Je sais que je ne publie rien depuis quelques temps et **je m'en excuse profondément**. J'aurais du prévenir plus tôt mais le temps m'a manqué.

Je profite donc de ce moment de calme pour vous annoncer que **je reprendrais l'écriture (et donc la parution quelques temps après) de mes fics à partir du 25 juin **(date de mes derniers examens) !

Je fais de mon mieux pour tenter d'avancer un minimum les textes mais c'est très dur. **En vous remerciant de ton mon cœur de votre compréhension, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes semaines de cours et de vous reposer**!

N'oubliez pas qu'**un sondage est toujours en cours sur ma page de profil**, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !*****


End file.
